Saiyajin de Clase S
by Lord.Argilos
Summary: Existen miles y miles de realidades. En esta, por azares del destino, Gokū no se casó con Chi-Chi y Erza no fue rescatada de la torre del cielo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando cierta pelirroja entre a la vida del Saiyajin más poderoso de la tierra? ¿Cómo afectará eso a la historia que todos conocemos? Y Erza, al saber de las esferas ¿Volverá con sus amigos o preferirá quedarse con Gokū?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Y ahora vengo con un pequeño crossover. La verdad es que ayer estaba agotado y deseaba descansar tranquilamente en mi cama. Pero entonces ¡BAM! Esta idea vino a mi cabeza con la misma fuerza que un balazo, y al final me quedé tan obsesionado con querer escribirla que no pude dormir porque me pasé toda la noche planeando TODA la trama.**

 **Así que aquí estoy. Les agradecería mucho que se abstengan de insultos si el cap. no les gusta, simplemente no lo lean. Espero que haya alguien más con una mente tan retorcida como la mía para haber pensado en esta pareja xD**

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

¿Qué o quién soy? Creo que lo mejor sería presentarme.

Mi nombre es Lord Argilos y soy quien les contará una historia algo interesante, una historia que involucra a dos personas que pertenecen a mundos de realidades completamente distintas.

Ese soy yo. Pero si buscara una palabra para definir lo que soy y no quién soy, usaría simplemente "existencia"

Soy una forma de vida que se dedica a mirar a través de esta ventana todas las realidades que ocurren en todos los distintos mundos existentes. He visto muchas cosas, desde grandes aventuras muy emocionantes hasta romances clichés y poco imaginativos. Desde sujetos que hacen mal uso de su poder hasta personas que, sin tener habilidades destacables al resto, muestran una actitud que merecería el mayor de los respetos.

Existen miles y miles de realidades en las que se cuentan grandes historias, y todos somos conscientes de ellas pues son la realidad principal de su universo. Pero así como hay realidades principales, existen realidades que derivan de éstas, mostrando en algunas veces un cambio radical o uno sutil.

Incluso he presenciado el momento en que dos mundos distintos llegan a compartir una misma historia debido a distintos factores que en su momento terminaron impulsando esa fusión.

Podríamos decir que cada realidad es como una pequeña canica que nosotros hacemos girar por todo un gran platillo en donde también hay más canicas, las cuales representan cada realidad existente.

Algunas veces estas pequeñas canicas colisionan, eliminando así sus propias realidades inmediatamente. En otros casos tienen mucha suerte y sólo pasan cerca una de la otra. Y es más impresionante cuando, en el momento en que casi llegan a rozarse, la energía desprendida en dichas realidades logra conectarse y terminar en lo que nosotros llamamos "viaje a otra realidad"

La historia que les contaré es de ese tipo. De una persona que viajó a otro mundo gracias a que sus realidades estuvieron demasiado cerca una de la otra y mostraron la misma energía al mismo tiempo.

Dichas realidades son las pertenecientes a un mundo donde existen unos pocos sobrevivientes de una raza casi extinta de guerreros conocido como los saiyajin, los cuales después de grandes batallas serían conocidos más adelante como los guerreros más poderosos de su universo. El otro es un mundo de fantasía lleno de aventuras pues se trata de un lugar repleto de magia en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Las personas que viven allí tienen la profesión de magos, siendo clasificados entre ellos incluso por niveles para saber cuáles son más fuertes, todos ellos se dedican a realizar trabajos emocionantes y los cuales generalmente los arrastran a una aventura que, como se dice por aquí, "No estaba en sus planes"

Debo reconocer que ésta no es la primera vez que vea una historia entre estos mundos. Ya he visto algunas veces cómo es que aquel mago de fuego que respondía al nombre de Natsu o ese saiyajin llamado Gokū lograban viajar a un mundo distinto.

Pero este no es el caso…

* * *

 **Mundo de Earth Land.**

 **Año x783**

-¡Erza! ¡Erza!-

Eso era lo que gritaba un joven mago de fuego mientras golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban luego de una batalla en donde arriesgaba la seguridad de todos sus amigos, compañeros con los que se enfrentó a Jellal.

La batalla había sido agotadora. Pero gracias a las energías obtenidas por comer y absorber un poco de las energías del Etherion, Natsu Dragneel había logrado derrotar a aquel mago que los amenazó, desaparecido de su vista por estos momentos.

Pero el asunto no había sido resuelto…

-¡Erza!- volvió a gritar desesperado al ver lo que su compañera intentaba hacer.

Controlar el inminente estallido de magia para evitar que todos sus amigos murieran era lo que único que se le había pasado por la cabeza a ella en ese momento. Había entregado su cuerpo a la R-System con tal de poder controlarlo y asegurar un futuro para los demás, dejándose caer lentamente en la inconsciencia mientras veía a su amigo continuar golpeando la lacrima con cada vez menos fuerzas.

En otras realidades fuimos testigos de cómo es que el asunto lograba salir bien sin ningún tipo de sacrificio y seguíamos viendo al grupo completo vivir sus emocionantes aventuras. Pero tal como dije anteriormente.

Este no es el caso.

En esta realidad Natsu terminó inconsciente mientras golpeaba dicha lacrima con desesperación, despertando no hasta después de varios minutos más para poder ver a su alrededor una simple orilla donde el mar se veía completamente negro gracias al cielo oscuro en donde esa noche no se podía ver ninguna estrella.

Pudo ver a sus amigos y a los demás que lo apoyaron en su batalla contra aquel enemigo, pero no veía a la pelirroja por ninguna parte.

Los recuerdos de lo que pasó golpearon su mente y Natsu no quería creer lo que había ocurrido, mas ver las expresiones de Gray y Lucy lo dejaban en claro y no se requerían palabras para saber lo que había pasado con Erza.

Natsu lloró, dejó que sus ropas se mojaran por las pequeñas olas mientras golpeaba el suelo por el enojo, escuchando después cómo es que su acción había hecho que los demás finalmente rompieran a llorar junto a él.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió en dicho mundo, no siempre es agradable saber que un ser querido muere.

Pero eso es lo interesante para ese nuevo mundo, pues no podemos negar que da mucha curiosidad el cómo serán sus próximos trabajos ahora que ella ya no estaba con ellos.

Sería duro, pero al final lograrían reponerse porque así lo habría querido ella.

¿Pero qué ocurriría si les dijera que Erza no murió? ¿Y lo que pasó en realidad es que en ese mismo momento, en otra realidad distinta, las fuerzas del universo hicieran que la magia liberada del Etherion coincidiera con una fuerza de magnitud similar?

* * *

 **Universo 7. Correspondiente a Bills-sama, Dios de la destrucción.**

 **Planeta Tierra**

 **23° Torneo de Artes Marciales**

Las personas del lugar miraban asombradas a un extraño sujeto verde mantenerse a flote mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de energía, suficiente para volar en pedazos toda la isla del torneo según sus palabras para la frustración de un muchacho de cabellos negros y peinado imposible llamado Gokū, quien se veía indeciso sobre lo que debería hacer.

Hasta que su mejor amigo, Krillin, había soltado esas palabras…

-¡Gokū! ¡Recuerda que tenemos las esferas del dragón!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Aunque Kami-sama se muera podremos revivirlo con la ayuda de Shenron! ¡Creo que es mejor que nosotros estemos con vida!-

Gokū lo meditó unos segundos pues en ese entonces sólo él sabía la verdad sobre que si Kami-sama moría, las esferas también desaparecerían. Pero en este momento no tenía otra opción, solamente le quedaba esperar que ese sujeto no muriera cuando lo atacara…

-¡Es cierto!- sonrió – ¡Se me había olvidado, Krillin!-

-¡Hazlo, Gokū! ¡Lánzale un súper Kame Hame Ha!-

Piccolo continuó reuniendo algo más de energía mientras su oponente juntaba toda la energía de su espíritu para liberarlo en aquel ataque que aprendió al observar cómo lo hizo el maestro Roshi hace algunos años.

-¡KAME…HAME…!-

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Lo siento mucho pero Shenron murió hace 3 años!- gritó Piccolo al disparar su energía – ¡DESAPAREZCAN!-

-¡Shenron fue resucitado!- y Gokū atacó – ¡HAAAAAA!-

La energía era enorme y la colisión entre ambos poderes era indescriptible pues los vientos azotaban con fuerza mientras los amigos de Gokū veían asombrados cómo es que el guerrero hacía un esfuerzo más para incrementar la energía y vencer en aquel choque.

Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

Gokū derrotó a Piccolo luego de una larga y tediosa batalla donde reveló su última carta, la técnica de vuelo con la que, al no poder usar sus extremidades pues éstas habían sido demasiado heridas, Gokū usó el impulso para vencerlo con un último cabezazo.

Luego de varios minutos, después de que Gokū fuera llamado loco por haberle dado una semilla a Piccolo para evitar que Kami-sama muera, solamente quedaba una cosa…

-¡No, de ninguna manera me quedaría en ese lugar tan aburrido!- decía el guerrero para rechazar la propuesta de Kami-sama para sorpresa de éste.

-En algún momento deberás reemplazarme, Gokū- fueron las últimas palabras de Kami-sama antes de marcharse.

Los demás amigos del guerrero simplemente rieron pues conociendo a Gokū sabían que ese día nunca llegaría.

-Es verdad- decía Yamcha como si hubiera recordado algo importante – Gokū ¿Puedes decirnos porqué rechazaste a esa chica tan linda?-

-¡Sí, Gokū!- dijo Krillin con lágrima por la envidia – ¡Yo continúo soltero y tú te das el lujo de rechazarla! ¡¿Por qué eso no me pasa a mí?! ¡No puede ser!-

Los demás comenzaron a carcajearse por sus palabras mientras Gokū respondía finalmente, aclarando que, en circunstancias normales, él habría mantenido su promesa y se hubiera casado con ella.

Pero en esta realidad Gokū tomó una decisión distinta. Él, luego de que ella le revelara su nombre y lo hiciera recordar, respondió que nunca supo lo que estaba prometiendo porque lo había confundido con comida y por eso se disculpaba ya que le había dado falsas esperanzas. Sin mencionar que el guerrero aclaró que si hubiera sabido lo que realmente era casarse nunca se lo hubiera prometido.

Todos sus amigos lo entendían a la perfección y concedían que él había hecho bien, aunque esas habían sido palabras duras, pero sabían que Gokū nunca hacía algo para herir a nadie, solamente no sabía medir bien sus palabras. Pero para Chi-Chi eso era demasiado, ella simplemente lo llamó tonto antes de marcharse muy enojada y con algunas lágrimas por todo el coraje.

Momentos después…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Krillin – Mucha gente no pudo escapar cuando Piccolo hizo esa enorme explosión para acabar con Gokū-

El maestro Roshi dio unos pasos – Es mejor que busquemos las esferas para resucitar a toda esa gente. Bulma ¿Tienes el radar contigo?-

-Sí, siempre lo traigo- respondió la científica antes de sacarlo – Hay dos esferas reunidas en otro lugar y las demás están esparcidas. Gokū ¿Tú tienes la esfera de 4 estrellas, verdad?-

-Sí, después de terminar mi entrenamiento en el templo sagrado, Mr. Popo dijo que la había buscado para mí- aclaró antes de tomarse el mentón para pensar – Recuerdo que la dejé en mi casa porque no quería que alguien se la llevara si la traía al torneo-

-Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde. Así que nos reuniremos en mi casa mañana- sonrió Bulma – Gokū, ve a traer tu esfera y luego iremos todos a buscarlas-

Así fue, Gokū llamó a su nube para emprender su camino.

-Ya se marchó- dijo Krillin al no ver más a su amigo y mirando entonces todo el terreno destruido – ¿Pero ahora dónde vamos a dormir?-

-Eso es obvio- volvió a hablar Bulma – Todos dormirán hoy en mi casa, mañana Gokū llegará e iremos juntos a buscarlas-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos mientras el viejo Roshi ya comenzaba a imaginar cómo aprovecharía la oportunidad para espiar a Bulma y Lunch.

Algunas horas después, en otro lugar…

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo una pelirroja, notando sus ropas desgastadas y algunas heridas en su cuerpo, sorprendida por el cielo colorido por el atardecer, así como la vegetación del lugar y el sonido de algunos animales salvajes llamaban su atención.

Erza no reconocía nada de allí, lo último que recordaba era su sacrificio para proteger a sus amigos.

-¿No estoy muerta?- decía antes de darse un pellizco, notando el pinchazo de dolor para volver a mirar el cielo – Esto no es un sueño ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

La maga se puso de pie, tambaleándose levemente pues le dolía el cuerpo. Estaba en una zona desconocida y lo mejor era buscar terreno alto para poder observar todo el lugar para así buscar una ruta.

Nada más al llegar a una pendiente, Erza cambió su camino, regresando sobre sus pasos mientras su estómago gruñía un poco para su sorpresa. Sólo entonces entendió que tenía hambre, buscó unas frutas para comer y mientras continuaba su camino logró reconocer una pequeña estructura entre las montañas…

-Una pequeña cabaña- dijo al mirar bien el lugar, seguramente alguien podría ayudarla a saber en dónde estaba y decirle cómo regresar a Fiore o indicarle la dirección a Magnolia, si es que continuaba en su mundo.

Llegó a la pequeña morada, tocando la puerta para notar que no había seguro y ésta se abría sola, permitiéndole el paso mientras ella avanzaba midiendo sus pasos cuidadosamente…

-¿Hola?- dijo – ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

No había nadie, todo estaba vacío a excepción de una pequeña cama y una especie de santuario con algunos adornos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Erza fue la brillante esfera que tenía.

La maga se acercó, tomándola entre sus manos para observarla bien, intrigada al ver unas pequeñas estrellas de color más rojizo, cuatro estrellas.

-Qué extraño- dijo al tocar la esfera otra vez – ¿Qué será esto?-

Pero entonces…

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es la esfera de mi abuelito!-


	2. Una nueva amiga

**¡Hola a todos!**

Y bueno, parece que a los lectores que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta creación mía les ha gustado la idea o les parece interesante. Así que aquí estoy con el 2do capítulo, que en sí es el primero jejeje.

Por cierto, no se dejen llevar por el título del cap. que estos dos de amigos no van a tener nada, si saben a lo que me refiero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

También quisiera responderle a la persona que me dejó un review anónimo:

¡Acertaste! Pero no sólo lo hice para que las cosas tomaran un rumbo más emocionante, sino también porque las cosas de esta realidad de DBZ serán distintas a las que todos conocemos. Pero aún es muy pronto para eso, primero debemos hacer algo para que Gokū pueda tener un hijo de manera justificada xD y para eso serán los primero caps. Y por cierto, no te preocupes de que tu review parecería spoiler pues la verdad yo creo que todos aquí saben lo que yo estoy intentando hacer.

Así que sin más pasamos a la historia.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Erza llegó a la pequeña morada, tocando la puerta para notar que no había seguro y ésta se abría sola, permitiéndole el paso mientras ella avanzaba midiendo sus pasos cuidadosamente…

-¿Hola?- dijo – ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

No había nadie, todo estaba vacío a excepción de una pequeña cama y una especie de santuario con algunos adornos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Erza fue la brillante esfera que tenía.

La maga se acercó, tomándola entre sus manos para observarla bien, intrigada al ver unas pequeñas estrellas de color más rojizo, 4 estrellas.

-Qué extraño- dijo al tocar la esfera otra vez – ¿Qué será esto?-

Pero entonces…

-¡Oye! ¡Esa es la esfera de mi abuelito!-

Erza volteó inmediatamente al escuchar una voz masculina provenir de la entrada, viendo entonces cómo un joven de cabellos alborotados, el cual portaba un extraño gi naranja, un obi negro, unas botas y muñequeras, se encontraba mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Por qué has tomado la esfera de mi abuelito?- dijo Gokū mientras se ponía en posición de combate – ¿Eres una ladrona? ¡No permitiré que te lleves esa esfera, es muy importante para mí! Devuélvemela-

-¿Es importante?- dijo ella con curiosidad viendo nuevamente la esfera y reconociendo que era un objeto intrigante. Pero todos sus pensamientos pasaron a otro punto cuando se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho había dado un gran salto para acercarse y tratar de atacarla con una patada.

Erza reaccionó para moverse a un lado y esquivarlo, pero su rostro dejó en claro que todavía se sentía agotada por lo que había pasado antes de llegar a ese lugar. Así que se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que Gokū volvía a intentar atacarla.

Nuestro guerrero se movió rápidamente para recuperar su esfera, acercándose lo suficiente porque ella no podía moverse a la velocidad que deseaba.

Erza malinterpretó la acción de Gokū, creyendo que él intentaba herirla en el centro de su pecho, por lo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró invocar una espada para dar un tajo horizontal que el Saiyajin esquivó al agacharse y retroceder.

Gokū soltó un suspiro de alivio – Si no me hubiera agachado, ella me habría cortado la cabeza- nuevamente se puso serio y en posición de pelea, intrigado también porque no vio el momento en que ella había sacado su arma – No sé qué clase de truco usaste ¡Pero no dejaré que te robes mi esfera!-

-¿Truco?-

Esa palabra retumbó en la mente de Erza, se suponía que la magia era algo que todos los continentes conocían, incluso los habitantes de las más alejadas aldeas eran conscientes de la existencia de la magia.

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_

¿Qué tan apartado estaba ese lugar como para que ese muchacho no supiera sobre nada sobre la magia?

Pero claro, Erza no sabía que ese no era su mundo.

Gokū volvió a la carga y Erza se preparó para enfrentarlo, pero el enorme cansancio la hizo tambalearse, respirando agitadamente antes de terminar con una rodilla en el suelo y esperando el golpe de Gokū.

Un golpe que nunca llegó.

Erza se sorprendió pues no había sentido ningún tipo de ataque, al levantar la mirada pudo ver al joven agachado frente a ella, mirándola con sorpresa…

-Oye ¿No estás muy cansada para pelear?- dijo Gokū con curiosidad – ¿O acaso eres una peleadora debilucha?-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al ser llamada débil, intentando ponerse de pie para darle una lección a ese muchacho irrespetuoso.

-Mmm….- dijo Gokū al verla tan agotada – Yo no soy un experto ¿Pero no crees que es mejor no robarle a la gente cuando estás cansada?-

-No soy ninguna ladrona- respondió la pelirroja con aire agitado – Sólo estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude a saber dónde estoy-

El guerrero la miró sorprendido – ¿Tú no eres de los malos?-

-No soy mala- aseguró Erza – Sólo estoy perdida-

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué alivio! Por poco y te ataco en serio- sonrió Gokū - ¿Entonces me puedes devolver mi esfera?-

Erza se sorprendió al notar que ella continuaba con el dichoso objeto en sus manos, comprendiendo entonces las cosas…

" _Él no quería atacarme… sólo quería recuperar esto"_

Así lo hizo, la pelirroja le entregó la esfera cuando finalmente lograba ponerse de pie, viendo cómo es que ese chico desconocido la volvía a colocar en aquel santuario antes de juntar las palmas y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez hecho eso, Gokū se volteó hacia su visitante…

-Perdóname- sonrió el pelinegro mientras colocaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza – ¡Yo creí que estabas tratando de robarme mi esfera del Dragón!-

-¿Esfera del Dragón?- susurró ella, sorprendiéndose más al pensar que quizá en ese lugar habían dragones, aunque no fuera muy probable.

Erza estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre el Dragón, pero Gokū la interrumpió…

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Erza Scarlet, maga clase S del…-

-¿Una maga?- dijo un Gokū sorprendido – ¿Te refieres a esos sujetos con capa que sacan conejos de un sobrero?-

Erza sintió una venita hinchándose en su cabeza por la definición que había escuchado – ¿Te parece que soy ese tipo de maga?-

-No lo sé- respondió el Saiyajin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba -Bulma siempre dice que la magia no existe y que todo es un engaño para ganar dinero-

Otra venita se hinchó en la cabeza de Erza y ella estuvo a punto de quejarse por su ofensa, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el estómago del muchacho soltó un gruñido tan fuerte que cualquiera lo compararía con el rugido de un león.

-Vaya, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Gokū con sorpresa y sin prestarle atención a la mujer que le hablaba – Yo creí que la semilla que me dio Yajirobe iba a ser suficiente-

-Escucha- dijo la pelirroja antes de explicarle la situación – Estoy perdida y sólo quiero que me digas hacia dónde queda el reino de Fiore para buscar a mis amigos-

Para sorpresa de Erza, el muchacho la había ignorado por completo mientras se iba caminando por la puerta con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡O-oye!- dijo la maga para llamar su atención.

-Es cierto- habló Gokū con clara curiosidad – ¿No deberías ir a tu casa? Ya se está haciendo de noche-

-¡Te dije que estoy perdida!- gritó pues ese chico ya estaba colmando su paciencia – ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

-Voy a buscar algo de comer- respondió mientras se iba.

-¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! ¡Sólo quiero saber hacia dónde queda Fiore!- Erza lo siguió – ¡Te dije que no me ignores!-

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y Gokū continuaba caminando tranquilamente sin escuchar las palabras de una enojada Erza pues su mente estaba ocupada pensando en el delicioso pescado que atraparía para cenar. Aunque esa chica debería irse a su casa en lugar de estarlo siguiendo.

-Oye- llamó Gokū – ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a seguir?-

-Hasta que me digas hacia dónde queda el reino de Fiore- respondió Erza.

-¿El reino de Fiore?- quiso confirmar, recibiendo un serio asentimiento – ¿Y ese restaurante tiene comida deliciosa?-

Erza cayó de espaldas antes de ponerse de pie y mirarlo enojada -¡No es un restaurante! ¡Es un país!-

-Pues nunca he oído de él- respondió Gokū, notando entonces que habían llegado finalmente a la cascada que buscaba.

El muchacho comenzó a desvestirse y Erza enrojeció por lo desvergonzado que estaba siendo…

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- preguntó mientras invocaba una espada por instinto y lo atacaba – ¡Pervertido!-

Goku, que se estaba quitando apenas la pesada camiseta, reaccionó para dar un salto y alejarse, mirándola con seriedad.

-¡Me dijiste que no eras mala! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!-

-¡No tienes porqué desvestirte frente a mí!- reclamó nerviosa pues no negaba que el cuerpo de Gokū estaba bien formado.

El Saiyajin la miró confundido mientras señalaba el agua del lago y la cascada – Pero si no me la quito, toda mi ropa se va a mojar-

-¡De todas formas no puedes desvestirte frente a una chica!- aseguró antes de señalar al bosque – Si vas a quitarte la ropa, que sea detrás de ese árbol-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?- preguntó el pobre Gokū sin comprender nada.

-¡Sólo hazlo!- ordenó Erza, ese muchacho tenía suerte de que ya no le quedara magia y no pudiera invocar otra espada para hacerlo pagar por su desvergonzado comportamiento.

El buen Gokū no puso peros y caminó hacia dicho árbol sin entender por qué esa chica hacía tantos problemas sólo porque él se estuviera quitando la ropa. Recordó la época en que era un niño y buscaban las esferas del Dragón, incluso cuando Bulma lo ayudaba a bañarse y ella sólo se quejaba porque él no podía hacerlo solo, jamás por estar desvestido.

Gokū simplemente sacó una conclusión – Es una chica muy extraña-

Pasados algunos minutos, el guerrero terminó de desvestirse, juntando sus ropas mientras volvía al lado de aquella mujer que simplemente le daba la espalda y se cubría los ojos con una mano, evitando verlo.

Erza se sintió intrigada un poco al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, seguido después de un chapuzón.

La maga volteó para ver que aquel muchacho simplemente nadaba antes de tomar aire y sumergirse en el agua, cosa que llamó su atención pues esa era una forma bastante peculiar de pescar algo. Erza decidió sentarse a la orilla mientras esperaba a que ese chico desconocido saliera del agua con la comida.

Ya era de noche y la pelirroja reconocía que era muy tarde para ir a buscar la ruta a su gremio, así que concluyó en que esa noche se quedaría en casa de ese muchacho para reponer energías y a la mañana siguiente le preguntaría si conocía algún lugar o a alguien al que pudiera preguntarle cómo llegar a Magnolia.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Acaso ese muchacho aceptaría que se quedara esa noche?

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle un lugar donde pasar la noche e invitarle algo de comer después de lo desvergonzado que había sido!

Erza asintió. Sí señor, ya estaba decidido.

Ella dejó que sus ojos recorrieran todo el lugar, el cual daba un aire tranquilizador pues solamente escuchaba el agua de la cascada, así como algunos insectos que parecían ir al mismo ritmo para dejar una melodía natural y muy reconfortante.

Erza miró las ropas del muchacho, notando aquel báculo rojo entre los atuendos.

-Así que él también tenía un arma- decía en un susurro mientras recordaba que en ningún momento la atacó con ese báculo y solamente buscaba recuperar su preciada esfera – Me pregunto por qué será tan importante para él-

En ese momento una especie de estallido de agua llamó toda su atención mientras veía al muchacho salir hasta lo alto con 4 enormes peces, cada uno sujetado desde la cola gracias a una gran cuerda que aquel chico traía…

-¡Aquí está! Esto debe ser suficiente para cenar- sonrió Gokū al ver su pesca, mirando después a Erza – Tú también vas a comer ¿Verdad?-

Erza asintió con una sonrisa pues, en lugar de tener que pedírselo, ese chico parecía haber decidido desde el principio que ella también comería con él.

Hasta que después recordó que el muchacho seguía desnudo…

-¡Vístete!- ordenó sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada y se cubría el rostro.

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que dijo Gokū, confundido, pero ella tenía razón, ya era de noche y estaba haciendo algo de frío, cosa que le recordó a la maga – Oye…-

Erza volteó pensando que se había vestido, sólo para volver a girarse – ¡¿Todavía no te pones la ropa?!-

-Sí, ahora me cambio- respondió el Saiyajin – ¿Pero tú no tienes frío? No parece que tu ropa sea suficiente-

Erza recordó que, al no tener más magia, no podía cambiar su atuendo, por lo que ahora continuaba usando el mismo traje con el que se había enfrentado a Jellal, sin mencionar que seguía desgastado y ella aún continuaba con aquellas heridas. Sumado al frío viento que corría a esa altura.

Ella se estremeció un poco, necesitaba llegar rápido a la casa de ese chico y hacer una fogata para calentarse.

-Toma-

La maga volteó el rostro para mirar cómo es que Gokū le ofrecía su camiseta negra pues él ya había terminado de cambiarse con la excepción de esa prenda.

Erza lo miró intrigada y a cambio sólo recibió una amigable sonrisa – Tu ropa no será suficiente para que te cubras, y en mi casa no hay ropa de mujer. Así que te prestaré mi playera-

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir ella mientras tomaba la ropa y se inclinaba hacia delante por el peso que la tomó por sorpresa – ¿Qué es esto?-

Dirigió sus ojos hacia el muchacho, preguntando con la vista para recibir una sonrisa divertida de Gokū mientras éste se pasaba una mano por los cabellos.

-Es la ropa que me regaló Kami-sama para entrenar, aunque es un poco pesada-

-¿Un poco?- dijo ella al intentar ponérsela, estaba sorprendida y casi se cae de no ser porque el Saiyajin la sujetó de una mano para evitar que chocara contra el suelo.

En ese momento Erza recordó las demás palabras del chico…

-Espera… ¿Dijiste Kami-sama?- preguntaba mientras se quedaba atónita.

¿Ese muchacho conocía a Kami-sama?

Gokū no entendió por qué ella se veía tan sorprendida, pero de todas formas respondió a su pregunta mientras comenzaba a caminar ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde…

-Sí, estuve entrenando 3 años en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama para ir a competir al Torneo de Artes Marciales-

-¿Él te entrenó?- preguntó aún más impresionada.

-Bueno, él no me entrenó, siempre decía que estaba muy ocupado y que no tenía tiempo. Así que Mr. Popo me enseñó todo lo que tenía que aprender-

-¿Mr. Popo?-

-Es el ayudante que tiene Kami-sama como guardián del templo sagrado- sonrió Gokū antes de detenerse – Oye ¿Estás bien?-

Erza se había quedado atrás pues, al no tener más fuerzas, simplemente terminaba aplastada por el peso de la ropa que Gokū le había prestado.

-Sólo estoy cansada…- aclaró – No me queda magia y no puedo moverme-

-¿No te queda magia?- se sorprendió Gokū – Pero si no has sacado ningún conejo-

Erza simplemente tuvo algunas venitas hinchándose en su cabeza.

Algunos minutos después…

-Uno, dos… Uno, dos… Uno, dos…-

Esas eran las palabras que repetía Gokū mientras se encontraba parado de manos y hacía sus flexiones bajo la atenta mirada de una pelirroja que desviaba su atención unos momentos para ver la fogata que habían hecho y con la que se encontraban cocinando los grandes peces que el Saiyajin había conseguido.

Todavía tomaría algo más de tiempo hasta que la comida esté lista y Gokū había decidido aprovechar el tiempo para entrar a su casa y sacar otra de esas pesadas camisetas, usándola para su actual ejercicio mientras Erza usaba la que le había prestado…

-Oye…- llamó ella, dándose cuenta de que hasta ese momento no sabía cuál era el nombre del chico. Así que lo mejor era preguntar de una vez – ¿Cuál es tu…?-

Erza no terminó su pregunta pues Gokū interrumpió su ejercicio para hablar primero – Por cierto, la comida aún no está lista. ¿No te vas a bañar?-

Ahora que lo mencionaba, eso era verdad. Ella necesitaba darse un baño para poder limpiar sus heridas, pero no tenía un cambio de ropa y no tener magia en ese momento le impedía cambiar de atuendo.

En ese momento la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver que, mientras ella estaba pensando en el baño, ese joven había hecho otra fogata ligeramente más pequeña antes de marcharse corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- susurró antes de sacar su conclusión – Es un chico muy extraño-

Gokū regresó luego de unos minutos más con un enorme bote metálico repleto de agua, el cual colocó después sobre aquella otra fogata.

-¿Te vas a bañar ahí?- preguntó Erza pues parecía obvia la respuesta – ¿No tienes una ducha?-

-No, esas cosas sólo están en la cuidad- dijo Gokū antes de sonreír – Además, es mucho mejor bañarse aquí afuera y mirar el cielo-

Erza concedió que el cielo de ese lugar se veía hermoso esa noche, cada constelación estaba brillante y resaltaba perfectamente gracias a toda la oscuridad del bosque, a excepción de las fogatas.

-Está listo- avisó Gokū – Ya puedes bañarte-

La maga lo miró sorprendida, entonces el baño era para que ella pudiera limpiarse. Le agradeció el gesto pero…

-No tengo otras ropas para cambiarme- dijo ella – Y no podré hacerlo hasta que mi poder mágico se recupere-

Gokū entró a su casa por unos momentos en los que se escucharon algunos ruidos, después de un minuto intrigante para la pelirroja, el Saiyajin salió con algunos atuendos doblados a la perfección, un abrigo azul, unos pantalones blancos y una toalla.

-Puedes usar esto para cambiarte- ofreció el pelinegro con tranquilidad.

-Me dijiste que no tenías ropa- le recordó ella con cierta molestia pues parecía ser que le había mentido.

-Yo no dije eso- contradijo Gokū con calma – Dije que no tenía ropa de mujer. Este es uno de los trajes que me dio Kami-sama para descansar de mi entrenamiento, a mí no me gusta mucho pero puede servirte-

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio, ese chico decía las cosas en forma demasiado literales, de todas formas le agradeció las molestias mientras tomaba los atuendos y ambos se quedaban allí.

El silencio era absoluto en el lugar. Los minutos continuaban pasando y ninguno de los dos se movía.

Gokū la miró intrigado – ¿No te vas a bañar? La comida ya casi está lista-

-¡Quiero bañarme pero no puedo porque sigues aquí!- respondió Erza con enojo pues era la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Ah, era eso- dijo Gokū con tanta calma que ella lo estrangularía en ese momento de no ser porque le estaba brindando toda esa ayuda.

El Saiyajin se marchó hacia los peces que se cocinaban, sentándose cerca de éstos de manera que le daba la espalda a la pelirroja, quien no se confiaba pero en esos momentos no tenía otra opción…

El agua caliente casi la hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio pues todo su cuerpo se relajaba enormemente y, con los sonidos tranquilos del bosque y el cielo brillante por las bellas estrellar, Erza reconocía que ese chico tenía toda la razón.

Bañarse allí afuera era algo increíble.

Ella continuaba limpiándose mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, no recordaba hace cuánto que no disfrutaba de un baño tan reconfortante como el que tenía ahora.

Al ser una maga de clase S en su gremio, por lo general se le otorgaban misiones difíciles que requerían a veces semanas de viaje y otras más para cumplir el trabajo. De cierta forma, todas esas responsabilidades, sin mencionar el tener que reprender a sus compañeros a veces, la estresaban aunque ella reconociera que se sentía feliz junto a sus amigos.

Así que no. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pudo relajarse.

Quizá pronto volvería con ellos, quizá no pues parecía ser que ese lugar estaba realmente muy alejado de la civilización normal como las ciudades o algunas aldeas a lo sumo. Tal vez tomaría tiempo el preguntar por las direcciones y todo el viaje de regreso, pero ella sabe que tarde o temprano regresaría.

Aunque, por otro lado, se supone que ella debería estar muerta, por más que deseara regresar con los demás, eso parecería un acto antinatural y…

La maga no pudo seguir pensando ya que Gokū le habló…

-Erza- la pelirroja se sorprendió pues había escuchado cómo ese muchacho la había llamado por su nombre – La comida está lista-

-Ya voy- respondió con calma antes de salir, tomando las ropas y metiéndose a la casa de Gokū para cambiarse…

Luego de algunos minutos más Erza ya se sentía mucho mejor y ambos comían tranquilamente. Bueno, en realidad sólo ella comía tranquila ya que el otro… es Gokū…

La maga estaba impresionada por verlo comer a tan alta velocidad, casi parecía que ni masticara la comida y seguramente así era pues se veía pasar simplemente los bocados antes de comer más y más.

" _Come más que Natsu"_ pensó al ver que ese muchacho se había acabado 2 de esos 4 pescados y parecía tener espacio para más.

Durante la cena Gokū preguntaba por la vida de la pelirroja, sabía que era maga pero creyó que había algo más y tenía algo de curiosidad…

-Soy una maga clase S que pertenece al Gremio de Fairy Tail- aclaró

-¿Fairy Tail?- preguntó el azabache – ¿Qué comida es esa?-

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo ella con sorpresa – ¿No conoces a mi gremio?-

-¿Qué es un gremio?- cuestionó Gokū antes de sonreír emocionado – ¿Se puede comer?-

" _Realmente… realmente estoy muy lejos de Fiore"_ pensaba Erza con sorpresa mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza por la ignorancia del muchacho.

Erza le hizo el favor a Gokū de aclararle lo que era un gremio mientras hablaba también sobre sus compañeros y los trabajos que hacían.

-¿Entonces hacen mucho más que sacar conejos?-

-¡No sacamos conejos!-

Por lo más sagrado ¡¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir él con eso?!

-Mmmm… La verdad no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, pero dijiste que estabas perdida y que querías llegar con tus amigos ¿Verdad?- quiso confirmar el Saiyajin.

-Sí, quisiera saber si tú conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarme a saber dónde estoy y cómo llegar a Fiore-

-Pues yo no sé nada de ese restaurante-

-¡Que es un país!-

-¡Pero seguramente Bulma puede ayudarte!- sonrió Gokū –Ella es muy inteligente y seguro sabe dónde está ese lugar-

-¿Bulma?-

-Es una de mis mejores amigas- aclaró el guerrero con otra sonrisa – También están Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, el maestro Roshi y Lunch-

-Si ella puede ayudarme ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda su casa?-

-Pues está algo lejos, pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres- ofreció Gokū - Mañana nos reuniremos en la casa de Bulma para ir a buscar las esferas del Dragón-

-¿Las esferas? ¿Te refieres a esa bola extraña que tienes en tu casa?-

-Sí, yo quería quedarme con mi esfera pero ahora necesitamos reunirlas todas- concedió el pelinegro.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué esa esfera que tienes es tan valiosa para ti?-

-Es que la esfera de 4 estrellas es el último recuerdo que me dejó mi abuelito antes de morir- dijo Gokū con aire nostálgico al recordar el tiempo que pasó con él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Erza pues indagó en un tema demasiado personal sin querer, por lo que pensaba en algo para cambiar de tema, recordando las anteriores palabras del muchacho – Por cierto ¿Dijiste que necesitan reunirlas todas? ¿Acaso hay más?-

-Son 7 esferas del Dragón que están esparcidas por todo el mundo. Si logras juntar las 7 esferas puedes llamar a Shenron para que te cumpla un deseo-

-¿Shenron? ¿Es el Dragón que mencionaste? ¿Y puede cumplir un deseo?-

-Sí, nosotros queremos pedirle que reviva a toda la gente que murió en el Torneo de Artes Marciales por culpa de Piccolo-

-¿Quién es Piccolo?- preguntó ella con cada vez mayor curiosidad mientras el tiempo pasaba sin que ambos lo notaran pues ella estaba muy entretenida escuchando quién era Piccolo, la reencarnación del original al cual Gokū derrotó cuando era un niño antes de ir al templo sagrado para entrenar con Kami-sama pues el nuevo Piccolo iba a participar en el Torneo de Artes Marciales para acabar con todos los peleadores que pudieran estorbarle en su ambición de conquistar el mundo.

" _¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso?"_ se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras sus preguntas hacían que la conversación fuera redirigida a otro tema como la manera en que todos ellos se conocieron por la búsqueda de las esferas.

Gokū se veían bastante feliz mientras recordaba todas esas aventuras vividas con sus amigos, pero también reconocía que se sentía muy bien que alguien finalmente lo escuchara de una manera tan atenta como lo hacía Erza en ese momento.

No se confundan, Gokū sabe que sus amigos lo aprecian mucho, pero él debe admitir que todos ellos realmente nunca lo tomaban en serio a no ser que se tratara de una pelea pues en ese asunto él era considerado el mejor de todos.

La charla continuó por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más hasta que ambos habían coincidido en que ya era tiempo para ir a dormir si querían llegar temprano a la casa de Bulma.

Gokū muy amablemente le dijo a Erza que podía usar su cama para dormir esa noche, pero la maga rechazaba la oferta diciendo que él merecía dormir cómodo por todas las molestias que se había tomado para con ella ese día.

Ambos simplemente siguieron insistiendo, Gokū porque las enseñanzas de su abuelo decían que siempre debía tratar muy bien a todas las mujeres, y Erza porque sus modales y personalidad le exigían ser justa con él.

Y al final, dado que ninguno cedió, ambos terminaron compartiendo la cama…

Se encontraban recostado tranquilamente dándole la espalda al otro mientras la pelirroja sentía su rostro arder un poco pues estaba durmiendo por primera vez con un chico.

Gokū por su parte… Gokū se moría del sueño y quería dormir ya, pero el aparente nerviosismo de su visitante era casi palpable.

-Erza ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un soñoliento Saiyajin – Tienes que dormir, mañana debemos ir a casa de Bulma-

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias…- Erza recordó de nuevo que hasta ahora no sabía su nombre – Esto… disculpa… pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La maga pensó que quizá lo había ofendido al preguntar tan tarde ese detalle y sentir cómo es que el muchacho se levantaba para quedar sentado. Ella no retrocedió, ese chico tenía derecho a enfadarse después de todas las molestias que se había tomado para hacerla sentir cómoda.

Erza volteó para mirarlo y sorprenderse al verlo dar una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdón, olvidé decirte mi nombre- se pasó una mano por los cabellos – Mi nombre es Son Gokū, mucho gusto-

-Son… Gokū…- ella sonrió – Entonces gracias por ayudarme hoy, Gokū-

El guerrero devolvió el gesto antes de caer dormido para la diversión de la pelirroja, quien en ese momento se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila como para dejarse llevar y dormir plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente…

El desayuno ya se había terminado y Gokū simplemente hacía unos calentamientos para despertar todo su cuerpo, viendo que la maga aún no salía.

-Erza ya vámonos- dijo el guerrero y momentos después la pelirroja salía con su armadura clásica, su falda azul y sus botas negras – ¿Te cambiaste de ropa?-

-Te dije que sólo necesitaba reponer mi magia, todavía no la recupero toda, pero por ahora es suficiente para cambiarme- sonrió divertida por ver la sorpresa en el chico – Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar si me dijiste que estaba lejos? Ahora no creo tener el poder suficiente para ir volando hasta allá-

-¿Tú también puedes volar?- preguntó Gokū con sorpresa, cosa que también la sorprendió a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú puedes usar magia de vuelo?-

-Pues la verdad no creo que sea magia, pero sé volar. Aunque aún me falta mejorar mucho- aclaró antes de sonreír – ¡Así que iré en mi nube voladora!-

-¿Tu qué?-

Gokū procedió a gritar para llamar a su nube y después de unos momentos más Erza se sorprendía al ver una pequeño destello amarillo acercándose a gran velocidad para después detenerse frente al guerrero que de un salto se subió.

-Una nube- susurró ella, presa de la incredulidad pues jamás en su vida había visto algo similar.

-Erza, vámonos ya- dijo mientras le hacía un gesto para subir también.

-Ya voy-

La maga imitó al pelinegro y dio un salto para subirse, pero por desgracia pasó de largo y terminó aterrizando sentada en el suelo.

-¡Tu nube está rota!- se quejó mientras se frotaba la zona herida.

-No está rota, es sólo que las personas que no tengan un corazón puro no pueden subir- dijo Gokū antes de tomarse el mentón para pensar – Qué extraño, tú me dijiste que no eras una mala persona-

El guerrero se acercó un poco y los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros mientras ella enrojecía por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Erza…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tú también eres una pervertida como el maestro Roshi?-

Momentos después ambos iban tranquilamente sentados en la nube, Erza estaba en silencio y para no caerse iba aferrada a la espalda de Gokū, del mismo Gokū que en ese momento se tomaba una mejilla enrojecida y marcada perfectamente por la huella de una mano.

Ambos recordaron lo de hace unos momentos y volvieron a concluir lo mismo.

" _Es muy extraño/Es muy extraña"_

Sí, puede que ahora crean saber eso, pero lo que no sabían es que el día anterior simplemente era el inicio de una nueva aventura para estos dos.


	3. Comienza la búsqueda

**Hola a todos!**

Y aquí estoy, con el 3er capítulo de este Fic que de verdad no me esperaba fuera bien recibido por ustedes, así que de verdad muchísimas gracias por motivarme a continuarlo.

Por otra parte, quisiera preguntarle a los lectores si prefieren que les responda los reviews aquí, o por PM. Se los agradecería mucho si me aclaran eso.

Y bueno, ahora quiero responderle a Lozato (todavía sigues siendo review anónimo ya que tu nombre sale en negro, lo que significa que no tienes cuenta)

Bueno Lozato, perdóname por haberte hecho esperar para mi respuesta, si tuvieras una cuenta de FF, créeme que te hubiera respondido muchísimo antes. Sí, tienes razón, la inocencia de Gokū es algo genial para esas escenas vergonzosas jejeje y bueno más adelante verás su reacción al llegar a la ciudad, así como la reacción de los demás al saber que es maga. Por otro lado, no te disculpes si tu review es largo, créeme que para un escritor es muy reconfortante ver a un lector que se toma la molestia de expresarle lo que le gustó de cada cap.

Es todo, así que no los entretengo más.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

El cielo era muy claro y las nubes que lo adornaban se veían increíblemente suaves gracias a ese color blanco que las hacía resaltar en contraste con el paisaje de las montañas y el bosque.

Y ahora mismo Erza se encontraba sentada en una nube. Ni en sus sueños más locos se lo hubiera imaginado pero aquí estaba, ocurría de verdad, ella se aferraba a la espalda de Gokū para evitar caerse pues según las palabras del muchacho, ella, debido a su supuesta perversión, no podía subirse a la nube.

" _No soy una pervertida, disfrutar la lectura erótica no es perversión"_ se dijo ella mentalmente mientras la nube aceleraba en picada hacia el bosque y la maga no tenía otra opción más que aferrarse con mayor fuerza, clavando los dedos de la armadura en la espalda de un Gokū que simplemente soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor.

El Saiyajin volteó levemente para mirar a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Erza notó la mirada de Gokū y simplemente giró su rostro en señal de molestia para la sorpresa del guerrero, quien volvió a mirar al frente antes de sentir otra vez a Erza aferrándose a él.

" _Esa chica debe ser muy fuerte"_ pensó mientras su mano regresaba a su rostro porque la marca roja que Erza le había dejado continuaba hormigueando y ardiendo un poco.

Ambos pasaban rápidamente por toda la verde vegetación que se extendía y Erza intentaba no maravillarse con todos los colores naturales y la increíble variedad de animales viviendo de una manera tan tranquila…

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué vive aquí- susurró - Es hermoso…-

-¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el guerrero.

-¡Nada!-

Al cabo de varios minutos más, Gokū y Erza continuaban sentados tranquilamente en la nube mientras ésta volvía a descender un poco para acercarse esta vez al enorme océano brillante debido a la resplandeciente luz del sol…

Sí, la maga jamás espero que algo así le pasara en la vida.

-¡Espera!- se quejó cuando Gokū se inclinaba hacia el océano para meter una mano, desequilibrándola pues a esa velocidad estuvo a punto de soltarse de él – ¡Gokū!-

-¿Mm?- dijo el Saiyajin mientras regresaba a su posición original y volteaba para notar que ella tenía los cabellos muy alborotados – ¿Por qué te despeinaste?-

-¡Cállate!- ordenó con molestia – ¡¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?! ¡Por poco y me caigo!-

-Es que tenía sed y la casa de Bulma todavía está muy lejos- sonrió divertido – ¡Vamos, nube voladora!-

La nube reaccionó a las palabras de su propietario y volvió a incrementar la velocidad para alcanzar a un grupo de delfines que se encontraban viajando también.

-¡Hola!- saludó Gokū con una gran sonrisa y recibiendo un par de sonidos como respuesta para la sorpresa de la maga…

" _Este chico está loco"_ pensó mientras veía que algunas gaviotas volaban a su alrededor y las gotas del océano los mojaban ligeramente debido al movimiento que trazaban los delfines, el paisaje era simplemente espectacular y Erza sonrió _"Pero viajar de esta forma… no es tan malo"_

-Erza- llamó Gokū con una mirada emocionada que contagiaba el sentimiento – ¿Quieres tocar las nubes?-

-¿Las nubes?- preguntó confundida antes de soltar un pequeño grito cuando la nube en la que viajaban se elevaba repentinamente, traspasando a su paso un enorme techo de blancos cojines en el cielo.

Allí arriba sus cabellos se mecían con fuerza y Erza reconocía que, aunque ella podía usar magia de vuelo, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza ir tan alto sólo por un capricho. Pero ver la gran pista blanca de suaves nubes por donde viajaban tan cerca de ella era algo que seguramente no volvería a vivir cuando regresara a su gremio pues estaría realmente demasiado ocupada con sus trabajos…

Usó su magia para desaparecer un guante y dejar que su mano palpara a la perfección la humedad que emitían pues notaba cómo su extremidad se llenaba de gotas, junto al aire más puro que se podía respirar allí.

Gokū volteó para mirar cómo es que su acompañante se veía absorta en su pequeño jueguito, cosa que simplemente le arrancó una suave carcajada que ella escuchó a la perfección antes de enrojecer por la vergüenza y carraspear en un intento de limpiar su imagen.

-¿Ya no vas a tocar las nubes?- preguntó Gokū con curiosidad.

-¡Ni que fuera una niña!- respondió de manera nerviosa pues ella sabía que esos breves instantes realmente los había disfrutado – Una mujer no se emocionaría por algo así-

-Ya veo- sonrió el Saiyajin – ¡Entonces hagamos algo más emocionante!-

-¿Eh?- el guerrero se puso de pie y Erza se sintió temerosa pues así no podía agarrarse bien de él – ¡Gokū! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!-

-¡Vamos nube voladora!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a…?!- la nube aceleró en picada a toda velocidad - ¡KYYYYAAAAAA!-

En el cielo solamente se veía un pequeño destello amarillo trazando grandes líneas mientras continuaba con su camino, desde enormes curvas y volteretas de arriba hacia abajo hasta gigantescos espirales en picada donde Gokū reía alegre y divertido…

Pero Erza no…

-¡Gokuuuuū!- gritaba ella cuando, ya que la nube dio un brusco cambio de dirección a máxima velocidad, no le quedó de otra más que aferrarse al muchacho con brazos y piernas, apretando con todas sus fuerzas el cuello, las costillas y el abdomen de Gokū, cortándole así un poco la respiración al joven.

-U-ugh…- balbuceó sin algo de aire – Erza… no te me pegues…-

El Saiyajin debía mantener la vista al frente pero ella no le permitía estar tranquilo ya que no soltaba su cuello y al buen Gokū no le quedaba de otra más que mover una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda en un intento de palmearla para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?!- se quejó una enrojecida maga mientras lo zarandeaba con gran fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran pues el guerrero no mantuvo el equilibrio dado que Erza no había dejado de moverse.

-Deberías controlarte un poco- sugirió Gokū con tranquilidad ahora que podía respirar aunque Erza no lo había soltado y ambos caían de cabeza a gran velocidad.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!- le recriminó antes de ver los vestigios de una gran ciudad a los lejos – Por cierto ¿Es allá?-

Gokū giró en el aire de manera que ambos caían correctamente mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, como si estuviera meditando, y Erza intentaba pegársele para que su falda no se levantara.

-Sí. Ya estamos muy cerca, Bulma vive en una casa muy grande en la capital del Oeste (también se le llama West City)- respondió antes de incomodarse porque ella no dejaba de pegarse a él – Oye, no te muevas tanto-

-¡¿Y qué querías si estamos cayendo?!- y entonces reaccionó – ¡Estamos cayendo! ¡Gokū, haz algo, todavía no recupero toda mi magia!-

-¡Nube voladora!- llamó el pelinegro antes de jalar de los brazos a Erza.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó, enrojeciendo cuando el Saiyajin la sentaba en su regazo – ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué intentas conmigo?!-

-Es que me estabas ahorcando- se quejó Gokū con mucha calma antes de sonreír por su gran idea – ¡Así que mejor vas adelante!-

La nube alcanzó a su propietario, dejando que éste cayera sentado suavemente y con una pelirroja avergonzada que no dijo ninguna palabra mientras reanudaban su camino hacia la casa de Bulma.

Sin embargo…

-¿Qué tipo de cuidad es esta?- preguntó una pelirroja completamente absorta pues jamás había visto una civilización así antes, los edificios tenían unas formas extrañas, mucha gente caminaba de manera apresurada y usando algunos atuendos que ella nunca había visto, ignorando el hecho de que habían algunos disturbios en la cuidad, estaba impresionada al ver a tanta gente usar unos vehículos extraños que también podían volar y que ella no recordaba haber visto alguna vez en Fiore.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención era cómo una persona común y corriente hacía un gesto con su mano antes de lanzar algo para generar un muy pequeño estallido de humo, revelando después uno de esos extraños transportes…

" _¿Qué clase de magia utilizan estas personas?"_

Gokū notó la enorme sorpresa con la que su acompañante miraba la cuidad y sobre todo a las personas que usaban dichos vehículos.

-Erza ¿No conoces las cápsulas?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Las cápsulas?- repitió ella – ¿Así se llama su magia? Nunca las había visto-

El Saiyajin estaba sorprendido – No, no es magia ¿Pero de verdad no las conoces? El papá de Bulma las inventó y dice que son muy famosas en todo el mundo-

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida antes de mirar de nuevo la cuidad - ¿Y para qué sirven?-

-Pues la verdad no estoy seguro, pero Bulma dijo que su padre las había inventado para poder llevar muchas cosas muy grandes en su bolsillo-

-¡¿Sólo en su bolsillo?!- se quedó atónita antes de enojarse – ¡Y yo siempre estuve arrastrando la maldita carreta con mis cosas!-

-¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas?-

-No, nada-

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, ya llegamos a la casa de Bulma!-

Erza se quedó impresionada con el tamaño de la casa, reconociendo que debería ser increíblemente espaciosa, tal vez incluso más que el edificio de Fairy Tail o el de Fairy Hills.

Al acercarse un poco más pudieron ver a una joven señora de cabellos rubios regar algunas plantas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ella es tu amiga?- preguntó Erza antes de ser demasiado honesta – No me parece que sea muy inteligente-

" _Aunque… Gokū tampoco lo es"_ pensó para sí misma.

-No, ella no es, ella es la mamá de Bulma- aclaró el muchacho mientras la nube seguía descendiendo – ¡Hola! ¡Disculpe!-

La Sra. Brief volteó en cuanto escuchó una joven voz y al levantar la vista pudo ver a un bello muchacho y a una linda pelirroja en una nube amarilla, mas ver ese traje de pelea y esos cabellos alborotados era mucho más que suficiente para reconocerlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el pequeño Gokū!- dijo mientras ambos muchachos llegaban al suelo – Hace mucho que no te veía. Bulma me dijo que te habías convertido en un joven muy atractivo, pero no esperaba que te pusieras tan apuesto-

Erza miraba impresionada cómo es que la madre de la llamada Bulma simplemente se aferraba al brazo de Gokū sin notar la aparente incomodidad de éste…

-¿Eh? Sí- sonrió el Saiyajin sin comprender bien las cosas – Disculpe señora ¿Está Bulma? Ella me dijo que viniera hoy-

-Sí, está en el jardín trasero- respondió sonriente antes de mirar a Erza – Oh vaya, joven Gokū, yo esperaba que me invitaras al cine hoy pero veo que has traído a tu novia. Es una lástima, pero no olvides que yo siempre estoy disponible-

-No, se equivoca, ella es…-

-Pero no tienes porqué ser tan tímido, querido- sonrió la madre de Bulma – Por favor, pasen, pasen-

La Sra. Brief comenzó a caminar y Erza se le acercó a Gokū.

-¿Sabes? Ella es rara-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Pero tú eres más raro-

El guerrero sólo sonrió antes de colocar una mano por detrás de su cabeza, comenzando a caminar seguido por la maga.

Erza se sintió descolocada cuando vio que las puertas se abrían solas y en el vestíbulo habían un par de cosas muy extrañas que aparentemente tenían vida y se encontraban limpiando el piso y las paredes…

-Gokū- llamó la maga, haciendo un gesto hacia las máquinas que limpiaban antes de que ellos dos caminaran por un pasillo – ¿Qué eran esas cosas?-

-Ah, son los robots que inventó el papá de Bulma-

-¿Robots?- estaba confundida – ¿Y eso qué es?-

-Bueno, yo tampoco estoy seguro. Pero eso no importa ahora, tú quieres ver a Bulma ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-

La Sra. Brief se detuvo frente a una puerta metálica, tocando un botón para abrirla y dejarle el paso libre a ambos jóvenes – Bulma está allí bebiendo algo con los demás, apuesto Gokū-

-¡Muchas gracias!- sonrió el Saiyajin antes de que ambos caminaran – ¡Oigan!-

Casi todos los amigos del Saiyajin se encontraban juntos bebiendo unos jugos en una gran mesa blanca, aparentemente riéndose de algo cuando escucharon una voz que los llamaba, por lo que giraron sus rostros para observar a dos personas acercándose…

-¿Son-kun?- se sorprendió Bulma para después sonreír – Vaya, llegaste muy temprano-

El guerrero llegó con sus amigos y, antes de poder decirles algo, notó que todos ellos se veían claramente sorprendidos…

-Oigan ¿Qué les sucede?-

-Go-Go-Gokū…- decía Krillin sin creerlo – ¿Puedes decirnos quién es esa linda pelirroja que viene contigo?-

-Es verdad, ella es Erza y vino conmigo porque…-

-¡¿No me digas que esa chica es tu novia?!- gritó Yamcha – ¡¿Gokū, pero cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así?!-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los demás – ¡¿Gokū tiene novia?!-

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó el pelón de rodillas en el suelo – ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ES GOKŪ?! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡QUÉ ENVIDIA!-

-¿Así que por eso rechazaste a Chi-chi? ¿Porque ya tenías novia?- concluyó una sorprendida Bulma antes de acercarse a la pelirroja y tomarla de las manos con una sonrisa – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bulma y soy una amiga muy cercana de Son-kun, espero que nos llevemos muy bien-

Erza estaba confundida pero – ¿Eh? Sí, lo mismo digo-

El viejo Roshi simplemente se la pasó analizando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, reconociendo que bajo esa extraña armadura que traía seguramente había una mina de oro que debía ser descubierta.

-Jejeje. Mucho gusto, jovencita- sonrió el anciano mientras los demás ya se imaginaban sus sucias intenciones – Yo soy el maestro Roshi y también soy quien entrenó a Gokū-

" _Un maestro"_ pensó Erza, de cierta forma le recordaba a su maestro en el gremio, así que seguramente era un pervertido que trataba de hacer de las suyas con la excusa de ser alguien respetable.

-Mucho gusto- respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Es un honor conocer al maestro de Gokū-

-Vamos, no me digas eso- se carcajeó el maestro – Pero pareces alguien muy interesante y me gustaría pedirte un favor-

Erza lo miró con desconfianza, ya lo suponía – ¿Qué tipo de favor?-

-Bueno, me gustaría que tú…- el maestro Roshi no pudo terminar pues Lunch había comenzado a dispararle para la sorpresa de todos los demás, quienes no tuvieron de otra más que agacharse si no querían morir…

-¡Deja eso, anciano, ni creas que te vas a aprovechar de la novia de Gokū!-

-¡Muchacha imprudente, yo soy un legendario maestro de artes marciales!- replicó el maestro antes de terminar inconsciente por un golpe de Oolong y Puar en su cabeza.

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a intentar algo así con la novia de Son-kun?!- le reclamó la científica antes de mirar nuevamente a la invitada – Estoy sorprendida, de verdad que no me lo esperaba ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?-

-No, todos están mal- replicó el Saiyajin – No sé de qué hablan pero Erza vino aquí por otra cosa, Bulma-

Krillin se acercó a su amigo para mirarlo confundido - ¿Entonces ella no es tu novia?-

Gokū sólo preguntó -¿Qué es una novia?-

Todos, incluida Erza, cayeron de espaldas por la ingenuidad del guerrero.

-Bueno- dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa – Si no son novios ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es soltera?-

-¡Yamcha!- se quejó Bulma antes de jalarlo de un oído mientras Puar también regañaba a su compañero.

-Gokū…- llamó Erza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tus amigos son extraños-

Gokū se sorprendió -¿De verdad?-

-Pero… tú eres más extraño-

El pelinegro sólo soltó una carcajada.

Y después de algunos minutos en los que el grupo tranquilizó…

Todos estaban nuevamente sentados en la gran mesa, regresando a sus jugos mientras miraban con algo de curiosidad a la visitante que Gokū había traído consigo…

-Por cierto, Krillin- decía el Saiyajin – ¿En dónde están Yajirobe, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz?-

-Bueno, Yajirobe dijo que no tenía interés en buscar las esferas, así que nos dejó las semillas y se fue. Ten Shin Han dijo que él prefería irse a entrenar para mejorar su técnica y Chaoz se fue con él-

-Con razón no los había visto- sonrió Gokū – ¡Yo creí que estaban en el baño!-

-Qué maleducado- se quejó Krillin.

-Son-kun- llamó Bulma antes de señalar a la pelirroja – Si esa chica no es tu novia ¿Entonces puedes decirnos quién es?-

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ella es Erza, dice que es una maga, pero no sabe sacar conejos y está buscando el restaurante de Fiore!- sonrió antes de mirarla – ¿Verdad?-

-¡NI SIQUIERA CERCA!- se quejó la maga antes de carraspear para presentarse – Me llamo Erza Scarlet, soy una maga clase S del gremio de Fairy Tail y estoy buscando a alguien que me diga cómo regresar al reino de Fiore-

-¡¿Una maga?!- preguntaron sorprendidos – ¡¿Cómo los que sacan conejos?!-

Las venitas de Erza palpitaron otra vez, alguien va a pagar por tantas burlas…

-Es cierto- dijo Gokū al recordar algo – Krillin, dame una semilla por favor-

-Sí, está bien- respondió el rapado antes de sacar una y dársela - ¿Pero para qué la quieres?-

Gokū se giró hacia Erza…

-Toma, come una de estas- pidió el guerrero mientras la pelirroja miraba el objeto, preguntando con la mirada – Es una semilla del ermitaño, dijiste que no habías recuperado tu magia, así que esto puede ayudarte-

Erza desconfió porque no creía que existiera algo así como una medicina milagrosa para reponer todas sus fuerzas, pero la mirada de Gokū reflejaba una enorme sinceridad que no tenía ni el más mínimo toque de malicia, por lo que ella obedeció sin más y masticó el alimento antes de pasarlo.

Se sintió extraña, de la nada todo su poder mágico estaba restablecido, su cuerpo había sanado y su estómago estaba lleno, como si hubiera comido demasiado y al mismo tiempo no sintiera malestar por eso. Miró impresionada a Gokū, quien solamente le dedicó una sonrisa por verla así…

-Yo sigo sin creer que sea una maga- opinó Krillin al ponerse de pie y acercarse – Digo, ni siquiera has sacado un conejo-

En aquel momento al calvito casi le da un infarto cuando sintió el frío metal de la espada de Erza en su cuello…

-¿Te parece esto un conejo?- habló con voz de ultratumba antes de mirar a todos los demás – ¿Ahora me creen?-

Los demás simplemente asintieron mientras la rubia Lunch sonreía – Me agrada-

-Ya veo- Erza sonrió amigablemente – Gracias-

Una vez que la vida de Krillin estuvo a salvo (Qué raro), éste se acercó a su querido amigo…

-Oye Gokū- susurró para que no lo escucharan – ¿No te parece que ella es algo rara?-

-¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió divertido el Saiyajin para la confusión del pelón.

" _¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Si Gokū también es muy extraño"_

Y mientras ellos dos seguían hablando, la científica del grupo se hallaba conversando un poco con Erza…

-Entonces en verdad eres una maga- se sorprendía Bulma pues nunca había creído en algo así – ¿Y dices que estás perdida?-

-Sí, cuando desperté el día de ayer no sabía dónde estaba, no reconozco este lugar así que pienso que debe estar realmente lejos de donde vivo-

-Ya veo, entonces Son-kun dijo que yo podía ayudarte a encontrar el camino a tu país ¿Verdad?-

Erza asintió mientras recordaba cómo había sido el día anterior, realmente estresante por la ingenuidad de Gokū pero al mismo tiempo muy reconfortante y entretenido cuando ambos se pusieron a conversar sobre sus vidas…

-Muy bien, creo que tengo unos mapas en mi habitación, así será más fácil para ti saber hacia dónde ir. Ven conmigo, en el camino también quisiera que me contaras cómo conociste a Son-kun- ofreció Bulma y Erza así la siguió inmediatamente mientras los demás se quedaban hablando con el Saiyajin.

-Gokū ¿De verdad que no es tu novia?- preguntó Oolong pues realmente no se lo creía, sobre todo porque notó ciertos detalles que por ahora prefería guardarse.

-Ya les dije que no- volvía a aclarar el muchacho sin comprender por qué tanto interés en eso antes de notar que dos personas faltaban – ¿En dónde están Erza y Bulma?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hace un rato que se fueron- respondió Yamcha – Bulma de seguro debe estar mostrándole cómo es su casa-

-Oye Gokū- llamó Krillin – ¿Nos puedes decir cómo la conociste?-

En aquel momento el guerrero comenzó el pequeño relato de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Mientras tanto, ambas mujeres caminaban por algunos pasillos para llegar a la habitación de la científica en otro piso.

-Bulma-san, tu casa es realmente grande- decía admirada la maga.

-Vamos, no me llames así, yo soy una hermosa jovencita, sólo dime Bulma- sonrió divertida la científica mientras pasaban al lado de algunos laboratorios que intrigaban demasiado a la visitante.

-Nunca he visto algo así en mi vida- concedía Erza al ver los enorme avances tecnológicos que había en el hogar de los Brief – Es bastante distinto a Fiore-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, allí no hay cápsulas como las que tienen aquí-

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Bulma – Qué extraño, me preguntó por qué ustedes no las conocían si me dijiste que tu país era uno de los más conocidos-

-También quisiera saber por qué- dijo la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos- aclaró Bulma antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, invitando a pasar a la maga antes de ir a un estante donde estaba buscando un par de mapas bastante grandes para después extenderlos en una mesa – Éste es un mapa completo del mundo entero-

-¡¿Del mundo entero?!- se quedó atónita – ¿Cómo es que tienes algo así? Nosotros hasta ahora sólo hemos visto mapas que pueden abarcar un máximo de 3 países o un continente a lo sumo-

-Bueno, estos mapas salen gracias a las redes de internet que están conectadas a la fuente de datos de un satélite en el espacio que toma varias fotografías para poder tener así un mapa actualizado del mundo que es compartido con todas las computadoras de todos los países-

A Erza se le rayó la cabeza con la explicación de Bulma…

-¿Internet? ¿Satélite? ¿Computadoras?-

-¿No los conoces?- Bulma ya no sabía qué decir – ¿Pero de dónde vienes tú?-

-De Fiore-

-¿Fiore?- la científica era de las personas más inteligentes que existían, también en todo tipo de materias, incluida la geografía, razón por la que se veía sorprendida mientras decía que – Jamás he oído de ese lugar-

Y de regreso con Gokū…

-Así que eso pasó- decía Krillin – ¿Pero entonces cómo terminó ella en tu casa si dice que su país está aparentemente muy lejos de aquí?-

-Pues la verdad no lo sé- aclaró el guerrero antes de ponerse a pensar – ¡Krillin, Yamcha, vamos a entrenar un poco!-

-¿Eh? Sí, Gokū, como tú quieras- respondió el mayor de los 3 – ¿Pero por qué nos pides eso ahora?-

-Es que siento que Bulma y Erza se van a tardar mucho y me estoy aburriendo por no hacer nada- aclaró con aire cansado para diversión de los otros dos.

-Hahaha. Ay Gokū, tú nunca cambias- sonrió el rapado – Pero no vayas a quitarte tu ropa pesada, nosotros no somos como tú-

-Te prometo que no lo haré- sonrió el Saiyajin antes de que los 3 se pusieran en posición de combate y comenzaran una ligera práctica bajo la atenta mirada del maestro Roshi.

" _Estos muchachos realmente progresan muy rápido, me pregunto qué tan lejos llegarán"_

Para ese momento Erza estaba atónita, confundida, absorta por la sorpresa mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los mapas que Bulma le había mostrado…

-No está- susurró por lo bajo – No encuentro a Fiore, ni ningún otro lugar que se le parezca o que haya visto con anterioridad. Bulma ¿Estás segura de que son mapas actuales?-

-Sí, son de este último mes. ¿De verdad no lo encuentras?-

-No, no puede ser- decía ella – No reconozco ningún lugar de este mapa, todo es tan distinto a como lo recuerdo- aclaró antes de señalar un punto en específico – Me dijiste que estábamos aquí, pero entonces Fiore debería estar más al norte y no llego a verlo-

-Qué extraño- dijo Bulma – No tiene mucho sentido, pero si no lo encuentras aquí, creo que lo mejor será buscarlo directamente en la red-

-¿En la red?- preguntó la maga.

-Acompáñame-

Minutos después Erza estaba muy impresionada al ver a Bulma sentada frente a una inmensa pantalla que revelaba nuevamente el mapa del mundo entero.

-Me dijiste que se llama Fiore ¿Verdad?- la pelirroja asintió – De acuerdo, vamos a intentarlo-

Los minutos pasaban y Bulma simplemente se encontraba tecleando incesantemente pues le pedía a Erza más detalles de cómo era su país, su flora, fauna, los cambios climatológicos, si estaba cerca del agua o no…

Al no encontrar el nombre del lugar, Bulma continuaba tecleando para seleccionar en ventanas diferentes todos los lugares que tenían algún parecido con el país que le describían y después buscar fotos satelitales de dichas ubicaciones para que Erza pueda compararlas con su hogar.

Pero…

-No puede ser…- susurró la Brief, increíblemente sorprendida – Hemos registrado cada rincón del mundo y ninguno es el lugar que buscas-

Erza estaba en silencio ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿En qué clase de lugar estaba ella?

-Erza…- llamó Bulma, consiguiendo la atención de la maga – Después de todos mis esfuerzos para encontrar el lugar que me dijiste, sólo puedo llegar a dos conclusiones-

-¿Cuáles?-

-O puede haber un error con los datos, que es casi imposible. O Fiore no existe-

-Imposible, sé que existe, vengo de allí y yo misma soy la única prueba que necesitas-

-Eso lo sé, pero ya que no logramos encontrarlo siento que hay algo más que quizá estamos ignorando. Te sonará extraño, pero nosotros jamás habíamos escuchado de la existencia de la magia antes-

-Eso no puede ser…-

¿Entonces Gokū no era el que estaba apartado del mundo sino ellos en Fairy Tail? ¿La magia no era conocida en otros lugares a excepción de aquellos pueblos cercanos a Fiore?

No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Bulma también estaba impresionada por lo que ocurría y reconocía que no tenía idea de por qué no eran capaces de encontrar su hogar. Aunque ella también tenía 2 teorías más para justificar eso, pero las desechó inmediatamente porque era demasiado descabellado.

Así que por ahora…

La pelirroja seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, sin saber cómo reaccionar y entonces…

-¡Erza!- llamó Bulma y la invitada se sorprendió pues no la había escuchado.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?-

Bulma sonrió por la idea que tuvo – Ya que no encontramos tu país por medio de la computadora ¿Qué te parece si vienes a buscar las esferas del Dragón con nosotros? Por lo que me contaste de ayer, tú debes saber a la perfección que las esferas están esparcidas por todo el mundo, así que pasaremos por muchos lugares para poder hallarlas. Es muy probable que encuentres tu hogar de esa manera o un camino para llegar-

Erza lo pensó detenidamente, realmente era una oportunidad perfecta ya que no la encontraban con esas "computadoras" y estaba segura de que si ella misma se hacía cargo, le tomaría muchísimo más tiempo lograr llegar a Fiore. Pero no le gustaría ser una carga para los demás, Gokū ya se había tomado muchas molestias el día anterior, incluso le había dado esa habichuela extraña con la que recuperó todas sus fuerzas…

La Brief sonrió al imaginar lo que la maga seguramente estaba pensando.

-Ven con nosotros, te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia, además será más divertido si tú también nos acompañas. Nunca antes he viajado con una maga, así que creo que será muy interesante. Y estoy segura de que a Son-kun le gustaría mucho la idea- Bulma se acercó para susurrarle algo de manera coqueta – Aquí entre nos, cuando ustedes llegaron, fue la primera vez que lo vi tan emocionado desde la última vez que pudo ver a su abuelito-

La maga se quedó en silencio ¿De verdad estaba bien que los acompañara?

-¿Qué dices, Erza?- Bulma le tendió una mano – ¿Te gustaría buscar las esferas del Dragón con nosotros?-

La pelirroja estrechó la mano de Bulma, sonriéndole – Sí, yo también iré-

Con el pasar de los minutos los demás recibieron un aviso de Bulma para alistarse pues ya iban a partir en búsqueda de las esferas para revivir a toda la gente que murió en el torneo de artes marciales.

-¡¿Tú también nos acompañarás?!- preguntó Gokū con una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Sí, espero que así pueda hallar más rápido mi camino hacia Fiore-

-¡Excelente!- dijo el Saiyajin, pensando ya en los descansos que tendrán y entonces él… – ¡Me muero de ganas por pelear contigo!-

Erza rio – Gokū, eres tan extraño-

El pelinegro sólo dio una gran sonrisa antes de llamar a su nube mientras Bulma usaba una cápsula para sacar una gran nave de color naranja, sorprendiendo a Erza por haber sido capaz de ver cómo funciona una cápsula a una distancia tan corta.

-Realmente necesito una de esas- se dijo.

-¡Erza, ya vámonos!- avisó Bulma mientras encendía los motores y la pelirroja, en lugar de usar otra armadura para volar, daba un salto para aferrarse a la espalda de Gokū, divirtiendo a la científica y desconcertando a los demás – Oh… así que va a ir con Son-kun…-

-Y dice que no es su novia- se quejó Krillin mientras se elevaban – ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero una chica bonita!-

Todos comenzaron a volar y en un momento determinado, mientras pasaban por el océano, Gokū volteó para mirar a su acompañante…

-Es verdad ¿Por qué no te subiste al avión?- preguntó antes de sonreír divertido - Al final sí te gustó mi nube voladora ¿Verdad?

-¡Eso no te importa!- respondió una enrojecida Erza.

Nuestro pobre Saiyajin sólo miró al frente – ¿Por qué se habrá enojado?-

Y así, con un Gokū confundido, una Erza avergonzada, una Bulma muy interesada en esos dos, un Krillin llorando de envidia y el resto riéndose del pelón, una nueva búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón finalmente comenzó.


	4. Buscando la segunda esfera

**Hola a todos!**

 **Y bueno, antes de cualquier otra cosa, quisiera hablarles un poco sobre la cronología o mis planes de estos caps antes de comenzar en serio con DBZ.**

 **Pues, hacer que el romance fluya entre dos completos desconocidos no es tan fácil como parece, y por eso me gustaría emplearme a fondo en ese aspecto, es decir, quisiera usar varios caps para la búsqueda de las esferas y principalmente para que estos dos puedan irse acercando más, sin mencionar un par de cosas más después de pedirle el deseo a Shenron.**

 **Me gustaría usar quizá 20 caps para crear romance entre Gokū y Erza. Sé que varios quizá no estarían de acuerdo, pero les recuerdo que esto es realmente necesario para poder aplicar los cambios que se generarán en DBZ por la influencia de Erza en la vida de Gokū. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias a los que me apoyen en este aspecto.**

Ya he respondido a los reviews por PM, pero ya que Lozato aún no tiene cuenta, aprovecharé este momento para responderle jejeje.

Pues bien, Lozato, realmente espero que te hagas una cuenta pronto para recibir tus PM con spoiler (aunque realmente no tengo idea de cómo puedes spoilear al autor del Fic xD) De verdad gracias por las sugerencias, siempre son tomadas en cuenta para intentar mejorar el Fic y que sea de agrado para un mayor número de personas. Jejeje, sí, en algún momento Erza se cansará si siguen con eso de los conejos xD Ya veremos si quizá el buen Gokū intervendrá o no. Estoy seguro de que este cap. te puede gustar, y como ya te dije anteriormente: ¿A qué tipo de escritor no le va gustar cuando un lector se toma la molestia de escribirle para decirle qué fue lo que más le gustó de cada cap.? De verdad amigo, gracias por tomarte las molestias.

Bueno, es todo, los dejo con el cap.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Nuestros amigos finalmente habían comenzado con su viaje en búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón para llamar a Shenron y pedirle que reviva a todas las personas que murieron en el torneo de las artes marciales por la culpa de Piccolo.

Sin embargo, se notan ligeros cambios pues, en la nave donde ellos viajaban, Yamcha tenía las mejillas marcadas y estaba inconsciente, al igual que Krillin, sin mencionar al maestro Roshi y a Oolong siendo atendidos por Puar mientras la peliazul Lunch se encargaba de manejar la nave debido a que una Bulma muy enojada se negaba a pilotearla…

Todo eso solamente serviría para suponer que algo extraño había ocurrido, algo que seguramente divertiría en demasía a Gokū, quien debería estar soltando una carcajada en este momento por lo entretenidos que eran sus amigos.

Pero increíblemente nuestro querido Saiyajin simplemente volaba en su nube con un rostro sorprendido mientras se tomaba el rostro pues su otra mejilla ahora tenía una nueva marca roja, tan roja como el cabello de la maga que iba sentada ahora en su regazo con enorme molestia…

-Pero… ¿Por qué me pegaste?- preguntaba Gokū con enorme desconcierto, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado cuando la pelirroja volteó para mirarlo directo a los ojos con enorme molestia – Yo no te hice nada-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Si todo fue tu culpa, Gokū!- regañó Erza.

El guerrero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba pensar en dónde estaba su responsabilidad sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Titania, por su parte, sólo volvió a mirar al frente.

" _¡¿Cómo que él no hizo nada?! ¡Qué desvergonzado, no entiendo cómo puede subirse a la nube si dice que necesita un corazón puro!"_

Oh sí, Erza estaba enojada por la vergüenza que ese muchacho la había hecho pasar…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Han pasado apenas 4 horas desde que todos salieron de la casa de Bulma, siguiendo la señal del radar para llegar rápidamente con la segunda esfera pues ya contaban con la que Gokū había traído al regresar de su casa, sin mencionar que había traído algo más consigo…

-¡Ese Gokū tiene demasiada suerte!- volvió a quejarse Krillin – ¡Primero rechaza a una linda chica para no casarse y ahora está con esa bonita pelirroja! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!-

-Vamos, ya cálmate Krillin- pidió Yamcha con una sonrisa sin despegar los ojos de la acompañante del guerrero – Gokū dijo que ella no es su novia, así que no te precipites, estoy muy seguro de que debe ser soltera-

-¡Yamcha ya basta con eso!- regañó Bulma con enorme molestia – ¡Esa chica va a ser para Son-kun!-

-Bulma ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea?- preguntó Puar al comprender lo que aparentemente quería la científica.

-Quizá ustedes no lo hayan notado, pero desde que llegó esta mañana con Erza, Son-kun se ve muy entusiasmado-

Oolong asintió de manera imperceptible para el resto, sabía que no lo había imaginado. Krillin se acercó al gran cristal de la ventana para mirar a su amigo voltear de vez en cuando y hablar un poco con la pelirroja, viéndose sonriente…

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo que Gokū estuviera tan emocionado desde que vio a su abuelito o cuando ganó el torneo de las artes marciales-

Bulma volvió a sonreír mientras miraba hacia delante – Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero siento que algo muy bonito puede pasar entre ellos dos. Así que contaré con su ayuda ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero Bulma- replicó el rapado – Tú nos dijiste que Erza venía con nosotros porque así podría encontrar el camino hacia su hogar-

-Y la ayudaremos- concedió la Brief – Pero sólo piénsalo, si logramos descubrir dónde vive, todos nosotros también sabríamos cómo llegar allí para visitarlos y es probable que Son-kun quiera quedarse ya que nunca antes había visto a una maga como ella-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo!- sonrió Krillin. Tal vez podría tener algo de envidia pero también es verdad que siempre le desearía la felicidad a su querido amigo – ¡Bulma, qué lista eres!-

-¡Ha!- rio la rubia Lunch – Ya es tiempo de que Gokū encuentre a alguien, y ella me agrada, no se deja engañar por las perversiones de este anciano-

El maestro roshi simplemente carraspeó con molestia antes de temblar de miedo cuando la rubia le apuntó con el arma.

-¡Más le vale no interferir, abuelo!-

-¡No, no, claro que no! ¡Yo también quiero que Gokū sea feliz!-

-Pues es verdad que Gokū se ve emocionado, yo pienso que se debe a que ya está creciendo- sonrió Yamcha – Y a decir verdad hay que reconocer que tiene muy buen gusto-

-¡Yamcha!- recriminó la científica mientras el compañero de éste se acercaba.

-Yamcha, tú estás con Bulma, no deberías decir esas cosas- reprendió suavemente para que éste se tomara la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡No sé qué estarán pensando pero yo sólo digo que Gokū finalmente parece entender qué tipo de chica debe buscarse!-

El pelón lo miró con desconfianza - Y tú deberías entender que no es bueno decir eso en frente de Bulma cuando se trata de otra chica-

-Krillin, creí haberte entrenado bien- dijo el maestro con enorme seriedad antes de comenzar a babear – Todo hombre tiene derecho a apreciar la belleza femenina ¡Sobre todo cuando se trata de una bonita chica pelirroja!-

-¡Me tienen harta!- gritó Lunch antes de que el avión se meciera de manera salvaje por los balazos.

-¿Qué les pasa?- se preguntaba Gokū mientras él y su acompañante miraban intrigados al avión hacer un par de piruetas demasiado extrañas.

-Oye Gokū- llamó la maga.

-¿Qué pasa, Erza?-

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tú me dijiste que las esferas estaban esparcidas por todo el mundo. ¿No debería ser muy difícil encontrarlas? Les tomará mucho tiempo ¿No crees?-

La verdad es que recién lo había pensado ya que la idea de una pequeña aventura había conseguido toda su atención y la hizo olvidar ese pequeño detalle, tal vez ella se había precipitado un poco al decidir acompañarlos, pero inmediatamente recordó que, aunque no encontrara las esferas con ellos, si viajaban a esa velocidad por todo el mundo podría recorrerlo en mucho menos tiempo y lograría hallar una ruta hacia Fairy Tail o quizá encontrarlo en el camino.

-¡No te preocupes!- sonrió Gokū - ¡Nosotros tenemos el radar del Dragón!-

-¿El radar del Dragón? ¡¿Quieres decir que tienen un radar para encontrar las esferas sin importar qué tan lejos estén?!-

Gokū sólo le dio una sonrisa más grande.

-¿Pero dónde consiguieron algo así?- preguntaba con enorme curiosidad.

-¡Bulma lo inventó!- aclaró el muchacho.

-¡¿Ella lo inventó?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible que alguien pueda crear algo así?!-

El guerrero se notaba feliz - Por eso te dije que Bulma es la persona más inteligente que conozco-

" _Realmente tiene que ser muy brillante para hacer algo como eso"_ concedía la pelirroja al mirar a la Brief mantenerse gritándole a sus amigos antes de que el avión volviera a mecerse de manera loca _"Tal vez no tanto"_ se dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca.

Gokū miraba cómo es que Erza se notaba algo incrédula al ver el alboroto que hacían sus amigos, hasta que el Saiyajin se olvidó de eso pues sintió que su estómago reclamaba algo de alimento – Tengo un poco de hambre-

Erza se sorprendió cuando la nube aceleró y descendió rápidamente para meterse en un bosque y esquivar algunas ramas muy grandes por las cuales Gokū pasaba una mano como si les estuviera quitando algo. Los cabellos de la maga se llenaron de hojas para la molestia de ésta, que le ordenaba al Saiyajin que se elevaran de una buena vez…

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Estás llena de hojas! ¡Hahahaha!- se reía el guerrero para el enojo de la pelirroja.

-¡De cualquier forma dime qué fue lo que intentabas hacer!- quiso saber mientras se limpiaba los cabellos.

-Es que tengo algo de hambre- respondió Gokū antes de enseñarle todas las manzanas que había conseguido, devorándolas a enorme velocidad para una atónita maga que no podía creer que alguien se metiera una manzana y sea capaz de tragarla en un solo intento.

-Gokū ¿Pero qué demonios eres tú?-

-¿Mm? ¿Memmfm maflms? Mm mmm…-

-¡¿No tienes modales?! ¡Primero pasa la comida y después habla!- ordenó con enojo.

A la maga le resbaló una gota por la nuca al ver que Gokū simplemente terminaba las manzanas antes de hablar – ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy una persona- respondía confundido el guerrero pues realmente no entendía a qué había venido esa pregunta tan extraña de hacer un rato.

Erza estuvo a punto de explicarle su punto de vista pero…

-¡Son-kun!- llamaba Bulma gracias a un altavoz de la nave, el cual era necesario pues a esa velocidad el viento y el motor hacían mucho ruido – ¡Ya estamos cerca de la segunda esfera del Dragón!-

-¡¿De verdad?!- preguntó Gokū con una sonrisa antes de desviar los ojos por todas partes – ¡¿En dónde está?!-

-¡El radar dice que está unos 10 kilómetros más adelante! ¡¿Qué te parece una carrera?!-

-¡Sí, claro que sí, será muy divertido!- accedió Gokū – ¿Tú que dices, Erza?-

Erza concluyó en que ese chico siempre se veía emocionado, se notaba con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero…

" _Ahora que lo veo bien, Gokū tiene unos ojos muy lindos y… también…"_

La maga se quedó en silencio, absorta con la mirada de Gokū, podría haber sido un maleducado, pero esos ojos reflejaban una enorme variedad de sentimientos puros, una mirada tan inocente, amigable, alegre, noble, tranquila y al mismo tiempo alerta a cualquier tipo de peligro, sentimiento que la hizo sentir extrañamente segura, protegida, como si lo conociera desde siempre y supiera que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Era como si estuviera observando cada uno de los rasgos de todos los amigos que tenía en el gremio en una sola mirada que incluso parecía tener mucho más para indagar, razón por la que ella simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa más que observarlo fijamente…

Bulma sonrió al notar esa mirada en la pelirroja _"Parece ser que esto realmente puede funcionar"_

-¿Tú no quieres?- le preguntó Gokū para sacarla de sus pensamientos, por lo que Erza sacudió la cabeza antes de sonreír contagiada por esa mirada…

-Claro, se oye muy interesante-

-¡Excelente! ¡Vamos a empezar, Bulma!-

-Oye, Bulma- dijo Krillin – No entiendo ¿Por qué sugeriste una carrera?-

-Porque si la nube voladora va demasiado rápido y Erza no puede ir sentada o de pie, no le quedará de otra más que aferrarse a Son-kun. Miren- aclaró antes de señalar por la ventana para que todos pudieran ver a los dos jóvenes en la nube alistarse para la carrera, Gokū de pie y Erza sujetándose con fuerza a la espalda de éste.

-Ah, ya veo-

-¡¿Listo, Son-kun?! ¡Aquí vamos!-

De la nada, tanto la nube como la nave de Bulma aceleraban la velocidad y eso se notaba en los cabellos del guerrero y su acompañante pues éstos se mecían de manera violenta mientras pasaban sobre un gran desierto en donde el inmenso calor hacía que Gokū y Erza sintieran un par de gotas de sudor recorrer sus rostros al mismo tiempo en que los que iban con Bulma tomaban unas refrescantes latas de soda. Todos los espejismos que se veían eran similares, pequeños lagos tropicales que hacían a la pelirroja desear un refrescante baño para olvidarse de todo ese horrendo calor…

" _Ojalá que la esfera esté cerca del mar"_ pensó con algo de esperanza.

El siguiente terreno al que llegaron fue una enorme sabana en donde la nave tomó ventaja mientras descendía ligeramente y se escucha a la Brief hablar nuevamente por el altavoz…

-¡Son-kun, ahora iremos por el centro de la selva!- retó antes de que se viera al vehículo meterse por los árboles y se perdiera de la vista de ambos chicos.

-Bulma ¿Estás segura de esto? Podríamos chocar con los árboles- dijo un nervioso Krillin mientras veía pasar todo muy rápido a su alrededor.

-No se preocupen- les guiñó un ojo la científica – Sólo esperen un poco-

-Gokū, nos están tomando ventaja- avisó la maga – Ya no puedo verlos-

-¡Muy bien, vamos a entrar!- gritó el Saiyajin y así lo hicieron, entraron al bosque pero la cantidad de árboles y ramas era demasiada, así que la nube de Gokū debía intentar maniobrar a alta velocidad, por lo cual era muy complicado mantener el equilibrio si es que cierta pelirroja que llevas en la espalda no para de tambalearse – Erza, no te muevas tanto o vamos a estrellarnos-

Y varios metros arriba de estos dos…

-¿Lo ven? No hay nada de qué preocuparse- sonreía Bulma – Sólo quería que Son-kun se divierta un poco-

-Nos hubieras dicho eso antes de entrar al bosque- respondió Yamcha – Por poco y nos estrellamos-

-Aun así es increíble que esos dos todavía no hayan chocado con algún árbol- concedía Krillin, mirando cómo su amigo intentaba hacer que Erza no se le pegara tanto.

Bulma aceleró y sobrepasó a ambos jóvenes, quienes entonces se dieron cuenta de que los habían engañado…

-¡Oigan, eso es trampa!- se quejó Gokū sin despegar sus ojos de ellos.

-¡Gokū, agáchate!- ordenó Erza y el guerrero se sorprendió por la orden mientras sentía que la maga apoyaba una mano sobre su cabeza para forzarlo y después dar un tajo con su espada por encima de su cuello – Nos hemos adentrado mucho en toda esta selva, que tu nube que siga recto y no se desvíe por nada del mundo-

Gokū soltó unos pequeños quejidos cuando sintió cómo Erza continuaba usando sus manos para empujarlo y obligarlo a quedar más agachado mientras ella se sentaba en su espalda -Pero si no esquivamos los árboles…-

-¡Sólo hazlo!- sonrió pues esto le podía servir como una pequeña práctica - ¿O acaso quieres perder?-

La nube aceleró y Gokū se sentía algo confundido al ver que, a pesar de todas las enormes ramas que lograba ver en frente, en ningún momento llegaban a chocar con nada, como si su camino estuviera completamente vacío. O en este caso, siendo podado por completo.

Luego de un rápido minuto los dos jóvenes habían salido de allí y Gokū volteó para mirar a la pelirroja que volvió a ponerse detrás de él…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Erza le sonrió mientras le mostraba una espada que poco a poco desaparecía – Usé mi magia para cortar las ramas, no podíamos perder más tiempo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que ganarles-

-¡Sí!-

Al cabo de unos minutos la nave de Bulma todavía tenía una ligera ventaja y en el camino se encontraban con una gran montaña que era demasiado ancha como para estarla rodeando, por suerte no era demasiado alta y por esa razón comenzaron a elevarse para pasarle por encima…

-A este paso no los alcanzaremos- analizó la maga.

Gokū sonrió – ¡Tengo una idea, sujétate bien!-

-¿Qué vas a intentar ahora?- preguntó curiosa pero algo divertida.

-Confía en mí- pidió Gokū y ella simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que el guerrero diera un gran salto.

-¿Intentas alcanzar la nave?- quiso saber pero confundiéndose por completo cuando Gokū se giró para apuntarle al suelo con ambas palmas – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Nos están sacando más ventaja-

-¡Kaaaa Meeee… Haaaa Meeee!- Erza miró impresionada la esfera de energía que el Saiyajin formaba en sus manos – ¡HAAAA!-

Un pequeño estallido ocurrió en el suelo mientras la energía del ataque de Gokū simplemente los impulsaba a gran velocidad en el momento en que los demás habían llegado finalmente a la cima.

" _¡¿Qué demonios fue esa técnica?! Me dijo que no conocía la magia"_ pensaba Erza con sorpresa antes de notar que ella y Gokū se habían elevado demasiado.

El guerrero simplemente dejó de usar su Kame Hame Ha para que se colocara en posición y empezara a planear directo hacia la nave de su amiga.

-Qué extraño, no veo a Son-kun por ninguna parte- decía la Brief mientras aminoraba la velocidad, mas un pequeño temblor del avión fue suficiente para que todos levantaran la vista y se asustaran al ver a Gokū pegado en el vidrio y sacándoles la lengua – ¡Aaaahhh!-

El vehículo tembló otra vez cuando el Saiyajin lo usó como impulso para dar un gran salto y alejarse con la maga en su espalda, llamando a su nube para aterrizar en ésta y obtenier la ventaja.

-¡Gokū, eso fue trampa!- se quejó Krillin desde el altavoz.

-¡Ustedes lo hicieron primero!- respondió el guerrero antes de mirar a su compañera – Eso fue justo ¿Verdad?-

Erza le sonrió – Sí Gokū, lo fue- y después miró a la nave – ¡Tramposos!-

El pelinegro simplemente comenzó a carcajearse por sus palabras y la maga lo imitó bajo la mirada de los demás que se veían complacidos.

-Bulma, parece que sí funcionó- aprobó Yamcha antes de notar que su pareja estaba algo enojada – ¿Bulma?-

-¡¿Pero quién se ha creído ese sinvergüenza?! ¡Ni crea que me va a ganar tan fácilmente!-

-Esto…Bulma…-

-¡Cierren la boca y ajústense el cinturón!- ordenó la Brief y todos obedecieron sin chistar antes de que la piloto encendiera todos los interruptores y aceleraran para alcanzar y pasar rápidamente a unos sorprendidos jóvenes – ¡Son-kun, esta vez va en serio! ¡Si no logras ganar, te quedarás sin comer todo el día!-

-¡Bulma, eso no es justo!- replicó el Saiyajin antes de jalar de los brazos a la maga – ¡Muy bien, si así lo quieres!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahora?!- exigió una maga sonrojada cuando Gokū la pegó a su pecho y sujetó firmemente.

-¿Mm? Es que vamos a ir muy rápido y no quiero que me vuelvas a ahorcar- respondió Gokū sin comprender dónde estaba el problema – ¡Vamos, nube voladora!-

Fueron en picada y a Erza no le quedó de otra más que aferrarse al pecho de Gokū, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del guerrero y rodeando su espalda con las piernas mientras la nube aceleraba lo más que podía, permitiéndole a los jóvenes alcanzar a los demás en cuestión de un par de minutos…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Qué injusta es la vida!- lloró esta vez Oolong al ver cómo iban esos dos muchachos que los alcanzaban en la nube voladora – ¡Gokū siempre se queda con lo mejor!-

-¡Cierra lo boca!- ordenó Lunch con el arma cargada y lista para volarle los sesos a cualquiera de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya- sonrió Bulma al mismo tiempo en que Gokū finalmente la sobrepasaba y la pelirroja dirigía sus ojos hacia la nave para ver perfectamente cómo la científica le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta.

Erza enrojeció por lo que la Brief sugería e inmediatamente intentó despegarse de Gokū, quien tenía uno de sus brazos rodeándola por la espalda para que no lo desequilibrara a pesar de cómo se encontraban.

Sin embargo…

-¡Erza, no te muevas tanto!- pidió el guerrero – ¡Tenemos que ganarle a Bulma! ¡No quiero quedarme sin comer!-

-¡Cállate y deja que me ponga en tu espalda!- ordenó ella.

-¡No, no quiero que me vuelvas a ahorcar!- contradijo el Saiyajin.

-¡Gokū, obedece! ¡Ahora!- volvió a ordenar con mayor enojo.

-¡No quiero!-

¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Él se rehúsa a obedecerla?! Erza tenía un tic en su ojo pues esto jamás le había pasado, ella siempre había sido una enorme voz de autoridad en su gremio y todos acataban sus órdenes sin pestañear por temor a hacerla enfadar. ¡¿Y ahora este muchacho viene a plantarle cara?!

¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡DÉJAME IR EN TU ESPALDA! ¡AHORA!-

-¡NO!-

-No creo que tu idea siga funcionando, Bulma- decía el maestro Roshi mientras todos ellos veían a esos dos competir a gritos con el otro.

-Son-kun…- la científica se palmeó el rostro – ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-

Erza comenzó a forcejear y al buen Gokū se le complicaba más el mantener el equilibrio y evitar que ella se moviera, intentando jalar de la maga para que dejara de incomodar, hasta que en un determinado momento su mano resbaló…

Gokū le arrancó la falda a Erza. Al ver esas eróticas bragas negras la nariz del viejo Roshi y Oolong estalló, Krillin se desmayó, un Yamcha entusiasmado silbó y una enojada Bulma lo cacheteó mientras Puar intentaba auxiliar a su compañero, haciendo que su cola pasara por la nariz de Luch para forzarla a estornudar y encargarse de la nave que se iba en picada pues Bulma no paraba de golpear a su novio.

-¡Hahahaha!- se reía Gokū al ver todo el alboroto que hacían – Son muy chistosos ¡Hahahaha! ¿No lo crees, Erza?-

El Saiyajin no recibió respuesta, por lo que desvió su mirada para ver a una enrojecida maga mirarlo con enorme cólera y unas muy pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Gokū realmente estaba sorprendido por verla así…

-Oye Erza ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy roja- decía con su característica tranquilidad - ¿Te sientes…?-

¡PLAF!

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Sí, Gokū sólo miraba con desconcierto a su compañera porque realmente no entendía dónde estaba su responsabilidad en lo que había pasado.

La maga se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba el Saiyajin, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro enojada.

" _Erza es muy extraña"_ pensó él mientras su mano regresaba a su mejilla.

-Bulma- llamaba Lunch – El radar dice que ya estamos muy cerca de la esfera-

-Déjame ver- pidió la Brief para confirmar que así era, mucho más adelante se vislumbraba una inmensa cascada rodeada por un paisaje tropical – ¡Sí, es cierto!-

Los minutos pasaron y todo el equipo finalmente llegó a dicho lugar, aterrizando inmediatamente mientras la científica decidía usar un par de cápsulas para revelar distintos aparatos que almacenaban alimento ya que seguramente era hora de comer.

-Es mejor si comemos algo antes de buscar la esfera- sugirió y todos concordaron, sobre todo Gokū, quien ya sentía su estómago gruñendo por el hambre.

Erza estaba sentada a varios metros de ellos, mirando la cascada y esperando impacientemente por una disculpa de Gokū…

-Me pregunto qué le pasa- decía el Saiyajin para desconcierto de los demás.

-Y todavía lo preguntas- respondió Krillin con cierto enojo y mucha vergüenza – Por tu culpa ella… sus… sus… bra… ¡Bulma, dile que hizo!-

-Creo que no se podía evitar- dijo la científica – Son-kun no comprende muy bien que las mujeres se avergüenzan por muchas cosas-

-Sí, pero esto puede ser el colmo- replicó Krillin.

-¡A mí no me importa si fue un accidente o no!- sonrió el viejo Roshi – ¡Esa jovencita tiene unos gustos muy atrevidos!-

-Maestro, compórtese- pidió Lunch.

-De cualquier forma, Son-kun- Bulma se acercó al Saiyajin con un pastel en las manos – Dale esto y pídele disculpas-

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó confundido – Yo no le hice nada malo-

-¡SÓLO HAZLO!- vociferó la científica.

Gokū se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Erza, por su parte, simplemente estaba allí sentada pensando de nuevo en lo que había pasado.

Jamás en su vida había pasado por una vergüenza similar, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace sólo unos minutos. Desde que conoció a ese chico tan extraño, su vida parecía haber dado un giro que ella no diría fue a mejor.

Primero queda expuesta frente a ese joven sólo porque no podía subirse a la dichosa nube por no tener un corazón y pensamientos puros.

" _Todos disfrutan la lectura erótica"_ se dijo.

Después Gokū no paró de burlarse de ella cuando dijo que era maga, escuchando una y otra vez a los mentados conejos que ese desgraciado y sus amigos llamaban una parte importante de su profesión.

¡Y ahora hasta le había quitado la falda para que todos sus amigos vieran su ropa interior! Erza jamás se sintió tan humillada, realmente estaba enojada con él y lo peor es que…

" _¡El maldito ni siquiera se veía arrepentido!"_ se quejó mentalmente.

Ese chico sólo la había seguido mirando con curiosidad, como siempre ha estado haciendo desde que se conocieron. Esa mirada tan inocente, tan amigable y cariñosa en esos orbes negros tan lindos que…

" _¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Ni crea que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente! ¡Lo mínimo que puede hacer darme un pastel de fresa mientras se disculpa!"_

-Esto…Erza…- llamaba justamente el desgraciado.

La maga no volteó a mirarlo y continuó enojada, lo que se notó en su tono – ¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo… no entiendo bien por qué estás tan enojada- Erza frunció el ceño al escucharlo – Pero Bulma dijo que era mi culpa y quisiera que me perdones-

-No- fue su tajante respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- se sorprendió Gokū, retrocediendo por instinto cuando Erza se levantó para acercarse demasiado y mirarlo furiosa a los ojos.

-¡¿En serio no entiendes lo que me hiciste?!- se enojó con él.

-No, yo no entiendo- concedió Gokū, sintiéndose algo extraño cuando vio de la nada que ella sacaba una espada – ¿En serio fue tan malo?-

-¡Me arrancaste la falda frente a todos!- le reclamó – ¡Y ni siquiera me has traído un pastel para pedir disculpas!-

-Pero sí te traje un pastel- dijo el peleador antes de mostrarle un plato con un trozo de pastel que tenía una roja y jugosa fresa en la cima – ¿Ves?-

" _Un pastel de fresa"_ pensó sorprendida, arrancándoselo de la mano para devorarlo en cuestión de segundos _"¡¿De dónde ha sacado esto?! ¡Está demasiado delicioso!"_

-Jeje, entonces ¿Ya me perdonaste?- preguntó Gokū con su sonrisa ya que se dio cuenta de que ese pastel realmente le había gustado.

-No- respondió ella con seriedad – Aún no te perdono-

-¡¿Huh?! ¿Pero por qué no? Si ese pastel te gustó ¿Verdad?-

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo ella antes de darle la espalda y sonreír mentalmente – Pero puede que te perdone si me das un poco más-

-¿Pero no dijiste que no te gustó?- Erza no supo qué responder, Gokū parecía ser muy ingenuo pero tal vez él no era tan…- Bueno, no importa, si dices que me vas a perdonar, entonces voy a traerte más-

" _No, él es ingenuo. Punto"_ se dijo a sí misma.

-Son-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- quiso saber Bulma – Deberías estar pidiendo disculpas-

-Sí, ya sé, pero Erza dice que me perdonará si le doy más pastel, aunque no sé para qué lo quiere si me dijo que no le gustaba- aclaró un confundido Gokū antes de llevarse todo el pastel que había.

La Brief se puso de pie con el radar en sus manos, caminando unos metros mientras seguía la señal de su radar para intentar averiguar exactamente dónde se encontraba. Siguió caminando unos metros más hasta llegar a la cascada, y notó que el radar indicaba que se encontraba mucho más profundo…

Bulma entró y se percató de que todo era una enorme cueva que continuaba extendiéndose mucho más adelante -Ya veo, entonces la esfera del Dragón está en lo profundo de esta cueva-

Nuevamente salió y regresó con los demás, pensando en que cuando fueran a buscarla deberían llevar un par de linternas pues el lugar realmente estaba oscuro.

" _Puede que la cueva incluso se divida en varios caminos y sólo nos quede dividirnos porque el radar no indica la ruta exacta"_

En ese momento ella desvió sus ojos para ver cómo Erza comía tranquilamente y Gokū se quedaba tranquilamente sentado de piernas cruzadas junto a ella, preguntando algo que hizo a la maga desviar la mirada aparentemente avergonzada antes de que ella le ofreciera un poco de pastel…

Bulma sonrió _"Aunque eso no sería malo ¿Verdad, Son-kun?"_


	5. Impresión

Hola a todos!

Y bien, aquí estoy con el nuevo cap. de esta serie que tendrá varios caps. para crear romance entre nuestros queridos personajes, de verdad gracias a los que apoyaron mi punto de vista.

Y ahora, otra vez, la respuesta a Lozato jejeje.

Pues bien Lozato, déjame decirte que ahora sí exageraste jejeje, tu review ha sido larga de verdad, pero también ha sido muy amable de tu parte que aclares que mi manera de narrar las cosas y explicar los pensamiento de algunos personajes te ayuda a comprender la razón de sus palabras o decisiones. Tal como dijiste, Bulma es quien intentará actuar de cupido y todos los que hemos visto o leído DB sabemos que ella nunca intervino en estos asuntos antes porque Chi llegó de la nada y se casaron así sin más. Así que como dijiste, estamos viendo lo que pasaría si una chica linda se acerca a Gokū y este ni caso xD Hablando del humor pervertido, es cierto que comparten similitudes, pero Fairy Tail ya exagera demasiado en el Fanservice. De verdad gracias por el apoyo en la idea de usar varios caps para generar romance y demostrar que Gokū sí puede llegar a enamorarse. Por otra parte, debo decir que tu comentario sobre el tiempo de actualización ha llegado a incomodarme, debes entender que yo, como cualquier otro escritor y lector del FF, también tengo responsabilidades fuera de esta pág. Te diré algo que siempre le digo a mis lectores en mi otro Fic "Yo no actualizo cuando quiero, sólo cuando puedo" Que ahora mismo sea capaz de actualizar rápido quiere decir que dispongo del tiempo para hacerlo, pero es un recurso del que no se puede disponer eternamente y mucho más te lo confirmarán, además puedes preguntarle a mis lectores del otro Fic qué pasa cuando me demoro. Respuesta en palabras de ellos mismos: La espera vale la pena. Si yo me demoro, trataré de publicar entonces un cap. más grande, a decir verdad, todos los caps que llevo actualizando hasta ahora son más cortos que la media de lo que escribo en el otro Fic. Este es el primer cap. que escribo que tiene un tamaño igual a los últimos caps de mi otra historia. Pero bueno, ya dejemos eso, te digo que tu review me ha ayudado mucho a escribir el Fic pues siempre leo los reviews que me dejan para inspirarme y decir "estoy haciendo algo que vale la pena" Así que de verdad, en serio amigo, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

Por último, dijiste que querías saber de dónde había nacido la idea. Aquí te va. Estaba echado tranquilamente en mi cama a punto de dormirme cuando me levanté de la nada y dije "Quiero que Gokū esté con Erza" Es todo xD En serio Hahahaha! Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de ver a esa pareja que terminé obsesionado con ellos. Ya después me desvelé pensando en cada detalle. Soy una persona a la que le gusta tener todo planeado. Así que no te preocupes si alguna vez demoro, no es falta de imaginación, es falta de tiempo o a veces un bloqueo (que a todos nos llega)

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Erza comía aquel delicioso postre con mucho entusiasmo y Gokū se quedaba tranquilamente sentado de piernas cruzadas junto a ella, preguntando algo que hizo a la maga desviar la mirada aparentemente avergonzada antes de que ella le ofreciera un poco de pastel…

Bulma sonrió al verlos _"Aunque eso no sería nada malo ¿Verdad, Son-kun?"_

-¿Por qué me sigues mirando?- preguntaba la pelirroja con algo de nervios pues los ojos de Gokū simplemente la observaban fijamente sin apartarse en lo más mínimo de ella.

En aquel momento el Saiyajin sonrió – Sí te gusta el pastel ¿Verdad?-

Erza desvió la mirada, ya suponía que tarde o temprano el chico se diera cuenta si no había despegado sus ojos de ella desde que le trajo el pastel. Quizá era un buen observador, o ella estaba siendo demasiado obvia. De todas formas, la idea de Gokū analizándola para llegar a la conclusión del pastel hacía que ella pensara nuevamente que sí había acertado con respecto a él, quizá el muchacho no era tan ingenuo como parecía y quizá…

-O tal vez no quieres que coma pastel y por eso te lo estás comiendo todo tú sola- dijo el Saiyajin como si hubiera descubierto su malévolo plan.

" _No. Gokū es ingenuo. Punto"_ volvió a decirse.

En ese momento el estómago del muchacho había lanzado un gruñido que Erza entendió como un: '¡Me muero de hambre, maldición! ¡Denme algo de comer!'

Todos sabemos que si hay algo sagrado para nuestro querido Saiyajin, es la hora de comer, ya sea desayuno, almuerzo o cena, él jamás faltaba a ese importante momento del día. Así que debe ser realmente intrigante ver que el guerrero no se había movido de su lugar y simplemente seguía sentado al lado de la pelirroja, quien continuaba escuchando esos molestos sonidos provenir de la trituradora que el chico debía tener por estómago, comparación que sacó el día anterior cuando Gokū había devorado 3 pescados enormes en cuestión de minutos mientras ella apenas e iba a la cuarta parte de su pescado.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir y Erza desvió los ojos para fulminar con la mirada a la hambrienta criatura que debía vivir allí dentro. Eso no era justo, Titania no podía comer tranquila sabiendo que el chico que la había ayudado se estaba privando de alimentarse para observarla por alguna extraña razón que no deseaba preguntar en ese momento.

¿Qué rayos estaba esperando para levantarse e ir a comer con los demás? Todos sus amigos ya estaban almorzando tranquilamente y hasta se podía ver que había un gran espacio reservado para el guerrero, pero éste no se movía y simplemente se quedaba allí con ella.

-Gokū ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó una Erza intrigada y escuchando una respuesta que era mucho más que obvia para ella.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre- concedió el Saiyajin antes de que su estómago gruñera otra vez para confirmarlo – ¿Ves?-

Erza respiró profundo para no vociferarle en la cara por qué demonios no iba a comer si se estaba muriendo de hambre. Si él no quiere a ir a comer, es su problema, ella ya estaba siendo demasiado considerada al estarle incluso preguntando. No sabía por qué no se iba y decidió que ya no le importaba, por lo que continuó comiendo su adorado pastel de fresa…

Otra vez el gruñido.

Erza lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

Gruñido. Bocado. Gruñido. Bocado. Gruñido…

-Ten- la maga le acercó un pedazo de pastel a los labios para que coma – ¡Pero es lo único que te invitaré!-

Gokū sonrió y rechazó la oferta – No puedo comerme eso. Ese pastel es tuyo-

Unas venitas palpitaron en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Primero la acusó con tener un plan malvado para que él no comiera pastel y ahora, que le invitaba un poco, ese desgraciado hasta se daba el lujo de rechazarla… ¡Como quiera! ¡Ahora sí que le daba igual si él no comía!

Volvemos a lo de antes…

Bocado. Gruñido. Bocado. Gruñido. Bocado. Gruñido. GRUÑIDO. GRUÑIDO. ¡GRUÑIIIDOOOO!

-¡ESTOY HARTA!- gritó la maga para llamar la atención de todos – ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO VAS A COMER SI TE ESTÁS MURIENDO DE HAMBRE?!-

-No lo sé- sonrió Gokū y Erza lo jaló de un oído – ¡Ay! ¡Espera Erza, eso duele!-

Los demás amigos del guerrero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la pelirroja acercarse a ellos jalando al hombre más fuerte de la tierra consigo hasta obligarlo a sentarse en la mitad del espacio reservado mientras ella acomodaba su pastel y se quedaba a su lado.

-Ahora come- ordenó antes de meterse un trozo de pastel a la boca.

Gokū no hacía nada y simplemente miraba a sus amigos, todos ellos tan desconcertados como él por la acción de la maga mientras el muchacho intentaba pesar en porqué ella se había enojado.

La verdad es que el Saiyajin sólo quería mirarla comer su pastel porque creía que algo de especial debía tener el postre para los magos si es que ella se lo estaba comiendo tan rápido, sobre todo porque se había comido esa mañana una semilla del ermitaño y en teoría debería estar llena.

Sí, Gokū había sentido curiosidad de si el pastel era algo especial para los magos, por lo que se había quedado en silencio mientras intentaba notar si había un cambio llamativo en ella. Al no ver ningún cambio, Gokū había pensado en preguntarle pero Erza tenía un rostro que le recordaba mucho a Bulma cuando estaba empeñada en alguna cosa que involucraba a sus máquinas o sus 'asuntos de mujer' y el guerrero recordaba cómo era que su amiga se enojaba mucho cuando la interrumpían al estar concentrada. Por esa razón él se había quedado allí sin decirle nada a la pelirroja, porque no quería hacerla enojar, pero luego le dio hambre, así que pensó en ir con sus amigos a almorzar, ya le preguntaría cuando terminara su pastel.

Pero no quería moverse. Gokū no entendía bien pero quería quedarse allí sentado pues ver a Erza comer felizmente su pastel comenzaba a parecerle interesante y empezó a preguntarse si así se veía él cuando comía algo delicioso. Su estómago continuó gruñendo y ella se había percatado de eso desde hace rato pues le había ofrecido un poco de su adorado pastel.

El guerrero estaba agradecido por el gesto, pero luego pensó en que ellos dos seguramente se parecían cuando comían algo muy rico, por lo que recordó que a él a veces le gustaría que toda esa deliciosa comida no se terminara nunca, pero eso no era posible así que sólo le quedaba disfrutar cada bocado. Si se parecían en ese aspecto, eso quería decir que tal vez Erza también quería saborear todo su pastel. Puede que incluso el pastel sea su comida preferida. Y si hay algo que caracteriza a Gokū, es su bondad. Así que mejor la dejaba comer.

Hasta que ella le preguntó por qué demonios se quedaba allí y no iba a comer si tenía tanta hambre, pregunta a la que Gokū respondió muy honestamente. Realmente no sabía por qué seguía allí con ella pero, cuando se lo dijo, la maga simplemente se enojó con él y lo arrastró con los demás.

" _Erza es muy extraña"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese momento la voz de dicha pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¡¿Todavía no comes?!- se enojó la maga antes de agarrar algo al azar – ¡Abre la boca!-

¿Erza está enojada? ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué hizo? El pobre Gokū no entendía, si él no había hecho nada.

Desafortunadamente, nuestro guerrero no sabía que ese era el problema.

-¡Abre!- ordenó Erza ya con una espada en el cuello de un Gokū sorprendido que, para admiración de sus amigos, ignoraba el obvio peligro para mirarla otra vez curioso.

-Erza…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó tajante.

-¿Estás enojada otra vez?- quiso saber con enorme calma.

La maga tuvo un tic nervioso en sus cejas mientras unas venitas palpitaban en su cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a las tonterías que hacían Natsu y Gray todos los días, sin mencionar al resto cuando se enfrascaban en sus clásicas peleas y la molesta perversión de su maestro, cosas que la ayudaban a practicar la paciencia y no castrarlos a todos cuando su tolerancia era puesta a prueba de esa forma. Por suerte todos ellos sabían muy bien que no debían tentar su suerte cuando se trataba de ella y cada uno tenía el suficiente cerebro para saber que no debían hacerla enojar.

¡Pero esto era el colmo!

-¡Sí, estoy enojada contigo!- respondió alterada y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero qué hice ahora?- preguntó con su inocente mirada, casi ablandando la reacción de la pelirroja, pero ésta usó cada fibra de su determinación y toda la anterior molestia para no ceder ante esos lindos ojos negros.

-¡No hiciste nada!- le aclaró enojada - ¡Y ese es el problema!-

La cabeza de Gokū se rayó por completo.

Nunca había comprendido a las mujeres, pero incluso Bulma siempre le explicaba que ella nunca se enojaría por 'nada' a menos que realmente estuviera desquiciada como para hacerlo.

Pero Erza…

" _Erza está loca"_ pensó muy sorprendido pues, según Bulma, realmente no es normal enojarse por nada, sólo un loco lo haría. Y Erza, literalmente, se había enojado porque él no hizo nada.

Gokū no podía decir nada, sólo mirarla sorprendido para entender qué buscaba ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

Los demás se palmearon el rostro y pensaron _"Gokū es demasiado ingenuo"_

Dado que esta pequeña discusión podría quizá arruinar sus planes antes de que éstos ni siquiera empezaran, Bulma decidió intervenir mirando a su querido amigo con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Son-kun, Erza está enojada porque no estás comiendo con ella- aclaró amigablemente – Ella quiere comer tranquila pero no puede porque quiere que tú la acompañes-

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó el Son a la pelirroja, quien soltaba un suspiro pues no habría escogido exactamente esas palabras, pero en cierta forma era la verdad.

-Sí, Gokū, quiero que tú también comas- aclaró con serenidad aunque por dentro hervía en ganas por ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas que empleó en retirar su espada del cuello del muchacho que ahora parecía finalmente comprender.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Conque eso era!- sonrió el Saiyajin antes de comenzar a comer a gran velocidad mientras Bulma analizaba la situación.

" _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece"_

El almuerzo finalmente iba con mayor tranquilidad y nuestro querido guerrero simplemente devoraba todo con una gran sonrisa, como si esa extraña discusión jamás hubiese ocurrido, cosa que en cierta forma molestaba a la pelirroja que, a pesar de estar siendo acompañada finalmente por aquel estresante muchacho, ahora resultaba que no podía comer tranquila pues el relajo de Gokū sólo empeoró su estado de humor, cosa de la que Bulma se percató y decidió comenzar la búsqueda inmediatamente antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

Todos terminaron de comer y la científica le pidió a la pelirroja que la acompañara adentro de la nave para sacar las linternas y un par de cosas más…

-Oye Bulma ¿Por qué los trajes de baño?- preguntó Krillin mientras la Brief les entregaba las prendas a cada uno de ellos.

-Es obvio, dentro de la cueva de esa cascada debe estar muy húmedo y nuestras ropas se estropearían si se mojan demasiado-

-Ah, ya veo. Es una buena idea- respondió Yamcha antes de que él, el viejo Roshi y Oolong miraran a Erza – ¿Entonces ustedes también van a ponerse un bañador?-

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Bulma antes de notar las intenciones de esos muchachos, por lo que se acercó a Lunch para hacerla estornudar, de manera que todos los varones, a excepción de Gokū, estaban siendo amenazados con agujerearles el cuerpo a balazos.

-Vamos- le dijo al científica a la maga – Adentro de la nave no nos verán-

-No te preocupes, Bulma, yo me cambiaré aquí- aclaró Erza.

-¡¿EEEEH?!- dijeron unas sorprendidas mujeres mientras los demás varones sonreían al mismo tiempo en que enfocaban la vista en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

El cuerpo de la maga brilló y los varones sintieron una enorme decepción pues no era lo que imaginaban, pero después de unos momentos a todos ellos casi les da un infarto al ver el despampanante cuerpo de Erza en un sexy bañador negro con una tela igual de oscura amarrada a su cintura que resaltaba sus sensuales caderas y sus torneadas piernas.

El viejo Roshi finalmente vio la mina de oro que tanto deseaba y no fue capaz de evitar el disparo nasal mientras el buen Oolong le agradecía de rodillas a Kami-sama el haber puesto a la pelirroja en su camino. Yamcha y Krillin estaban sin palabras por la sensual anatomía que la maga ocultaba bajo esa armadura, sin evitar que sus salivas comenzaran a derramarse pues estaban embobados con Erza.

Hasta que Lunch los agarró a balazos por su comportamiento.

La maga suspiró, ella sabía que era una mujer atractiva, y estaba acostumbrada a que todos los varones simplemente babearan por ella, cosa que la molestaba de verdad pues ese tipo de actitudes realmente le disgustaban mucho. Ella de verdad quisiera que alguna vez los varones no la miraran como un excitante pedazo de carne.

Desgraciadamente las únicas personas que la veían como alguien normal eran sus amigos en el gremio, pero incluso ellos no se atrevían a mirarla a veces por temor a hacerla enojar a pesar de que siempre habían sido compañeros y deberían saber que ella nunca se enfadaría sin razón. Pero no, hasta ahora jamás había visto que un extraño no se quedara maravillado con su anatomía… o que algún conocido simplemente olvidara el miedo que ella puede inspirar y simplemente la viera como una chica.

En ese momento Erza se dio cuenta de que Gokū la seguía mirando y era la única persona a la que Lunch no le estaba disparando, aparte de Bulma y Puar, cosa que intrigó a la pelirroja, quien buscó la mirada del muchacho para después quedarse en silencio.

Es verdad, Gokū la miraba fijamente, pero no miraba su cuerpo, la miraba a los ojos, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ella ahora traía traje de baño, sólo estaba concentrado en sus ojos, como si quisiera leerlos y descubrir algo que le parecía interesante. Los ojos de Gokū no revelaban deseo, excitación, ni cualquier tipo de emoción que no fuera la característica tranquilidad, curiosidad o todos los demás rasgos que ella había podido apreciar cuando viajaban a la nube.

La maga volvió a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez, como si observara a todos sus amigos del gremio, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, pero más llamaba su atención el que no pudiera notar ni la más pequeña chispa de temor o nerviosismo, era una mirada serena y al mismo tiempo tan amigable que extrañamente la hizo sentir cómoda mientras ella misma sentía curiosidad y se le quedaba viendo.

Bulma se quedó de pie allí unos momentos, mirando cómo es que Erza parecía ser incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver a Gokū, quien devolvía la mirada para que la científica sonriera.

" _Tal vez no sea tan difícil"_

Pero, aunque le gustaría mucho quedarse allí y seguir viendo a esos dos mirarse fijamente sin querer apartar la vista del otro, necesitaba avanzar con su idea y el Saiyajin aún no se había cambiado.

-Son-kun- llamó Bulma, sintiéndose un poco mal por romper el ambiente – Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, no debes dejar que tu traje de pelea se arruine-

-Sí, ya voy- le sonrió el muchacho, cortando así el cruce de miradas y permitiéndole a Erza volver a la realidad.

No entendía bien lo que ocurrió, durante esos momentos en los que ambos parecían querer hablar sólo con sus miradas ella pudo notar la enorme curiosidad con la que los ojos del guerrero habían brillado mientras la observaba fijamente. La maga se sintió extraña pues juraría que Gokū había intentado leerla y descubrir en qué pensaba, como si él supiera que ella se había sentido cómoda por la forma en cómo la miraba y quisiera confirmarlo.

Y además tenía la ligera impresión de que lo había logrado, por lo que, segundos antes de que dejaran de mirarse, pudo percibir el intento del guerrero por comprender cuál era la razón por la que ella se sintió confortada con su mirada.

" _No. Gokū es sólo un chico ingenuo, extraño y muy curioso"_ se dijo antes de olvidar todos esos pensamientos, devolviendo la vista al frente para después enrojecer un poco.

-¡Gokū, no te desvistas aquí!- ordenaba nerviosa pues el muchacho ya estaba en interiores y admitía que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado – ¡Ya te dije que vayas detrás de un árbol!-

-Pero Erza, sólo me falta mi ropa interior- replicó antes de intentar quitárselos, de no ser porque la maga se movió para acercarse y jalarlo de una mano, llevándolo detrás de un árbol y regresando después de unos momentos bajo la mirada de una divertida Bulma que ya usaba su bikini rosa.

-Dime, Erza- dijo la Brief de manera curiosa – ¿Qué te parece Son-kun?-

-Es un chico muy extraño- respondió sin vacilar antes de mirar hacia otro lado. _"Con una mirada muy reconfortante"_

-Ya veo- sonrió Bulma antes ir con los demás para asegurarse de que Lunch no haya matado a nadie.

En ese momento el Saiyajin había terminado de ponerse el traje, unos simples shorts azul marino que la maga reconoce le quedaban bien y notando que el chico todavía llevaba la esfera envuelta en esa pequeña bolsa de tela que ahora estaba amarrada a sus shorts.

" _Para que no quiera separarse de su esfera, su abuelito realmente debió ser alguien muy especial para él"_

-¿Mm? ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó el guerrero, recibiendo un gesto de la pelirroja para mirar hacia una dirección en específico, viendo así cómo Bulma intentaba refrenar a la rubia para evitar que diera los balazos de gracia al cerdo y al anciano decrépito – ¡Hahahaha! El maestro Roshi y Oolong nunca cambian-

Gokū siguió mirando a sus amigos sin notar que la pelirroja estudiaba sus ojos cuidadosamente, intentando ver nuevamente algunos vestigios de lo que ella creyó haber percibido en su mirada hace sólo unos momentos.

No pudo encontrar todas esas emociones, sólo notó el cariño, la tranquilidad, la inocencia y la confianza. No estaba esa enorme curiosidad que ella siempre había notado cada vez que la miraba. ¿A qué se debería? Seguramente al hecho de ser una maga real y que él sólo haya visto en su vida a esos patéticos intentos de 'magos' y sus mentados conejos.

Sí, eso debería ser más que suficiente para que alguien como Gokū se sintiera muy intrigado, como un niño que ve un objeto brillante por primera vez en su vida. No podía haber otra explicación. Seguramente también se había imaginado el presentimiento de que ese muchacho intentaba comprenderla.

Sí, eso era. Pero, aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, su anterior pensamiento le había dejado un ligero sentimiento de desilusión. No quiso pensar más en eso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los demás para comenzar a buscar la esfera con un tranquilo Gokū siguiéndola…

Todos ya estaban listos, el viejo Roshi usaba unos shorts naranjas, Krillin unos rojos, Yamcha unos verdes, al igual que Oolong mientras Lunch traía puesto un bikini azul…

-Se ve muy profundo- opinaba Puar cuando todos ellos entraron a la cueva y sentían algunas gotas caerles en los cabellos, mojándose rápidamente para conceder que la idea de la científica sobre ponerse trajes de baño fue muy acertada.

-Erza irá conmigo al frente- avisó Bulma, encendiendo una linterna mientras empezaba a caminar y Lunch obligaba a todos los demás a quedarse a una distancia prudente por pedido de la Brief, razón por la que Gokū caminaba tranquilamente junto a sus demás amigos.

-Está muy oscuro aquí dentro- decía el guerrero conforme sus ojos pasaban por todas partes.

-Eso es obvio, Gokū, estamos en una cueva- respondió Krillin.

Mientras tanto, en el frente…

-Bulma…- llamó la pelirroja sin detener sus pasos.

-¿Sí?-

-El abuelo de Gokū realmente era alguien muy especial para él ¿Verdad?- preguntó pues en ese momento no podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que el chico no se haya separado de su esfera en ningún momento.

-Sí- aclaró Bulma con ligera tristeza – Gokū creció en las montañas y su abuelo era la única persona que tenía cerca, ambos era muy unidos y se nota que Gokū siempre lo quiso mucho, de hecho fue su abuelito quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía de artes marciales para que pudiera defenderse solo. Por desgracia su abuelito murió cuando él era apenas un niño-

Erza desvió la mirada pues ella misma había experimentado el dolor de perder a un ser querido a una edad tan corta. La maga no evitó la tristeza al recordar la muerte del viejo Rob cuando los esclavos de la torre del cielo se rebelaron en un intento de obtener su libertad, pero las cosas no habían marchado bien y esa persona a la que ella misma consideraría su abuelo, quien le había enseñado el verdadero significado de lo que era utilizar magia, para proteger a sus seres queridos, terminó sacrificando su vida para que ella finalmente descubriera su potencial oculto como maga.

Y ahora parecía ser que Gokū tenía un pasado similar pues su abuelito es la razón por la que él aprendió artes marciales y, por lo que el muchacho le había contado de sus aventuras la noche anterior, se había convertido en un hombre muy fuerte así como ella ahora era una poderosa maga.

-¿Erza?- preguntó Bulma al ver a la maga quedarse extremadamente seria, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante.

-Estoy segura de que su abuelito debe estar muy orgulloso de él ahora- aseguró la maga, así como el viejo Rob lo estaría de ella.

Bulma no entendió la razón del repentino cambio, pero de todas formas sonrió pues parecía ser que la maga había cambiado un poco su opinión con respecto al Saiyajin – Yo sé que sí-

Los minutos continuaron pasando mientras nuestros amigos seguían su camino dentro de aquella cueva que, con el paso del tiempo, sólo parecía hacer cada vez más espaciosa. Hasta que finalmente…

-No puede ser- dijo Krillin al ver que el camino finalmente llegaba a su fin, dividiéndose en 3 cuevas adicionales – ¿Y ahora por dónde vamos a ir?-

-Ese es el problema- reconoció la científica –El radar no indica cuál de éstos caminos nos llevará a donde seguramente esté la esfera del Dragón, sólo dice que está 300 metros más adelante. Vamos a tener que separarnos y buscar en cada uno…-

-Bulma ¿Pero qué pasaría si alguno de nosotros se pierde? Incluso allí dentro pueden haber más caminos- habló Yamcha, notando entonces que la Brief sacaba una cápsula, la cual, después de un momento, revelaba un enorme cajón lleno de varias cosas.

-Suponía que algo así podría pasar- dijo ella antes de meter las manos y sacar un par de utensilios – Así que traje unos transmisores para poder comunicarnos y más linternas por si hay una emergencia, de esa manera no perderemos el contacto y podremos avisarle a los demás si alguno de nosotros encuentra la esfera. Todo lo que tendríamos que hacer sería volver por donde vinimos-

-Ya veo, Bulma, te felicito por la idea- aprobó el maestro – Ahora sólo debemos escoger los grupos. Yo iré con la pequeña Erza y todos ustedes…-

-¡Ni lo sueñes, viejo decrépito!- gruñó Lunch antes de apuntarles con el arma – ¡Tú y Krillin vendrán conmigo! ¡Caminen! ¡Rápido!-

Ambos varones se marcharon corriendo por la cueva del centro, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos…

Bulma agradeció la cooperación de la rubia, aunque de cierta forma era algo desconcertante dada su personalidad en ese momento - Entonces yo iré con Yamcha, Puar y Oolong. Son-kun, tú y Erza irán por el otro camino ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien- sonrió Gokū mientras su amiga se acercaba a la pelirroja para darle el transmisor y una linterna.

-Te las doy a ti porque no creo que Son-kun entienda si le explico cómo funciona- aclaró Bulma con un pesado suspiro y Erza le dio una sonrisa condescendiente – ¿Las habías usado antes?-

La maga negó con la cabeza para recibir unas instrucciones rápidas…

-De acuerdo, para usar el transmisor debes mantener presionado este botón mientras hablas, así los demás te escucharemos, después lo sueltas o no podrás saber si nosotros intentamos responderles. Con la linterna es casi lo mismo, sólo mueves este interruptor hacia arriba para encenderlo y hacia abajo para apagarlo-

-Tienes razón- dijo Erza – Gokū no lo entendería, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto-

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos por la derecha, así que ustedes deberán ir por la izquierda- se despidió la científica.

-Nos veremos luego- respondió la maga antes de mirar a su compañero – Vamos, Gokū, tenemos que buscar la esfera-

-Ya voy- sonrió el guerrero y ambos entraron a la cueva.

Mientras tanto, en la cueva del medio…

-¡Vamos! ¡Caminen!- ordenaba Lunch por detrás de ambos, siendo Krillin quien se encargaba de iluminar las paredes de la cueva pues debían buscar la esfera.

-No sé por qué me arrastraron a mí también- susurraba el maestro – Yo sólo quería estar cerca de esa linda jovencita para que se sintiera protegida-

-Maestro, por favor, todos sabíamos cuáles eran sus intenciones- respondía Krillin con clara desconfianza.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu maestro?- cuestionó el viejo Roshi – Yo soy un ermitaño y tengo derecho a querer ver una chica bonita-

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- un par de balazos para que ambos aceleraran el paso. Hasta que la luz de la linterna se vio reflejado en un pequeño punto que captó la atención de los 3.

-¡Miren, parece que ya encontramos la esfera!- pero al acercarse mucho más – No, me equivoqué, sólo es un diamante-

-¡Sácalo, Krillin! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!- ordenó Lunch con una sonrisa, sabía que el viaje iba a valer la pena si lograba encontrar joyas valiosas o si podía robarle una gran cantidad de dinero a alguien, parece que la recompensa llegó mucho antes – ¡Tú también, anciano! ¡Rápido!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- el maestro se acercó a su estudiante para jalarlo de la espalda e intentar sacar ese enorme diamante.

-Me pregunto cómo le irá a los demás- se dijo Krillin antes de que le dispararan para hacerlo trabajar.

Y hablando de los demás…

Bulma, Yamcha, Puar y Oolong caminaban por su cueva mientras seguían la señal del radar.

-La esfera del Dragón todavía está más adelante- decía la científica para avisarle a sus compañeros.

-Muchachos en marcha- dijo Yamcha antes de pisar y caer de espaldas para desconcierto de éste.

-Yamcha ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la Brief mientras Oolong se reía y recibía una reprimenda de Puar.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero parece que el suelo está cada vez más húmedo- dijo el peleador antes de notar que su mano estaba toda viscosa – ¿Qué es esto?-

-Parece una especie de baba pegajosa- opinaba Puar.

-A mí me da asco- aclaró Oolong antes de dar una sonrisa con saliva – Mejor me regreso para acompañar a Erza, debe tener miedo de esta fea cueva, puede que hasta me deje abrazarla y poner mi cara entre sus…-

-¡Tú te quedas con nosotros!- ordenó una enojada Bulma mientras lo jalaba de las orejas antes de mirar a Yamcha y Puar – ¡Caminen!-

-Ya vamos- aclararon los dos, siguiéndola inmediatamente.

Los 2 grupos se veían metidos en sus propios asuntos, mientras que el tercer equipo…

Erza iba a la cabeza pasando su mirada por la mitad derecha de la cueva pues ella le había dicho al Saiyajin que lo mejor sería que cada uno se concentrara específicamente en su mitad para buscar la esfera ya que podría pasar que, si ambos miraban toda la cueva independientemente, también era posible que ambos terminaran pasándose de la esfera si es que se concentraban en buscar rápidamente.

Gokū no entendía bien lo que ella quería decir, pero de todas formas no vio ningún problema y él miraba atentamente cada detalle de su mitad.

-Me estoy aburriendo, la cueva es muy profunda- se quejó el guerrero con ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza mientras seguían caminando.

Erza no podía negar que ella también se sentía un poco cansada de ese silencio. Puede que ella fuera una persona tranquila que podía disfrutar de pocos momentos de paz dada su posición como maga clase S en su gremio, pero incluso Titania llegaba a hartarse del silencio en determinados momentos.

Sobre todo cuando acompañaba a ese muchacho tan curioso y donde la charla parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre para ellos aunque sólo se acabaran de conocer el día anterior.

-Erza…- llamó Gokū, obteniendo toda la atención de la maga – ¿A todos los magos les gusta el pastel?-

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y el Saiyajin parecía darse cuenta de que ella no entendía la razón de su pregunta, por lo que él intentó aclararlo…

-Es que hoy te veías con mucha hambre aunque te comiste una semilla del ermitaño- dijo él con tranquilidad.

Ese 'aunque te comiste una semilla del ermitaño' resonó un tiempo en la mente de la maga, parecía ser que Gokū había usado la cabeza para sacar su conclusión pues ella misma recordaba la sensación que le dio la semilla después de tragarla, haciéndola sentir llena y sin tener la necesidad de comer algo más. Aunque un pastel de fresa era algo irresistible para la maga y ella no quería resistir la tentación tampoco.

-¿Por eso te quedaste mirándome hoy? ¿Querías saber si a los magos les gusta el pastel?- quiso confirmar ella, recibiendo un asentimiento y otra vez esa mirada curiosa que esperaba una respuesta – No sé si a todos les gustará el pastel. Lo que pasa es que el pastel de fresa es mi favorito-

-¡Ah!- sonrió Gokū – ¡Entonces sí acerté!-

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, esta vez siendo ella la curiosa.

-Es que te veías muy contenta comiendo, hasta habías sonreído un poco- aclaró el Saiyajin – Así que pensé que tal vez esa era tu comida preferida-

Erza se quedó sin palabras ¿Ella sonrió mientras comía su pastel? Ni siquiera lo había notado, pero no debería sorprenderse de eso si todos sus pensamientos en ese momento estaban concentrados en los ruidos que salían del estómago del chico. De hecho, hubiera sido imposible que Gokū no haya notado que la maga sonrió mientras comía si no había despegado sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

-Ya veo- dijo ella sin notar que ambos seguían caminando por la cueva – Entonces, Gokū…-

-¿Mm?-

-¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?-

En ese momento la maga se quedó sin habla al ver al muchacho mantenerse quieto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y una de sus cejas se arqueaba en lo que para ella era una cómica posición de reflexión, por lo que no evitaba una sonrisa en su rostro antes de notar que Gokū realmente intentaba pensar en una respuesta.

" _¿Es en serio?"_ se dijo a sí misma _"¿De verdad tiene que pensar tanto para decirme cuál es su comida favorita?"_

Erza lo pensó bien, tal vez su demora se debía a que estaba recordando cada comida que haya probado alguna vez en su vida, y ya que este chico mencionaba haber viajado por el mundo entero, de seguro la variedad de platillos era extensa hasta el ridículo y el haberle pedido escoger uno por encima de todos los demás estaba siendo un reto extraordinariamente difícil para él.

La maga estuvo a punto de decir que se detuviera, que no era necesario que le responda porque estaban perdiendo tiempo en lugar de buscar la esfera, hasta que vio cómo parecía ser que Gokū finalmente encontraba la solución al complejo acertijo que era el gusto de su estómago.

-¡Pues yo estoy feliz con que sea algo delicioso!- sonrió el guerrero y Erza cayó de espaldas por la respuesta del muchacho.

Así pasaron los minutos y todos nuestros amigos continuaban su camino en sus respectivas cuevas, buscando la esfera del Dragón, a excepción de grupo de Lunch pues el viejo Roshi y Krillin simplemente estaban caminando y sacando cuantos diamantes se encontraran en el camino para colocarlos en el saco que la rubia había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

-Esta está muy pegajosa- dijo el pelón antes de tocar una de las paredes – Qué extraño, las paredes también están muy húmedas-

-¡Guarden silencio y sigan caminando!- ordenó Lunch antes de que los 3 notaran una especie de brillo en lo que parecía ser una salida de la cueva.

Bulma, por su parte, estaba maravillada cuando llegaron al final de la cueva, pero no por encontrar la esfera. No señor.

Frente a ellos había una especie de enorme depósito natural hecho de rocas, cuyas paredes brillaban ligeramente de turquesa, resaltando a la perfección las grandes esferas que habían esparcidas por todo el suelo de ese lugar.

-¡Miren cuántas perlas!- sonrió la Brief, pensando ya en cómo gastaría todo el dinero para algunos vestidos y usar otros específicamente como un adorno especial para ser la envidia de todos.

-Realmente son muchas- decía un sorprendido Yamcha – Debe haber como 100 de ellas-

-¡Somos ricos!- exclamó Oolong antes de que todos comenzaran a caminar hacia los valiosos objetos.

En ese momento el transmisor de la Brief recibió el mensaje de una pelirroja.

-¿Bulma? ¿Hola?-

-Erza- respondió ella – ¿Encontraron la esfera?-

-Sí, estaba atorada en el techo de la cueva, Gokū intenta arrancarla ahora pero parece que está muy bien atascada-

-Bien, cuando logren sacarla nos veremos en la salida de la casada, también quisiera que me ayudaran con algo después-

La comunicación se cortó y la maga desvió sus ojos hacia su compañero, sujetado de la esfera que intentaba sacar a la fuerza.

Y ésta finalmente salió.

-¡Mira, Erza, es la esfera de 6 estrellas!- sonrió el guerrero – ¡Ya tenemos 2 de éstas!-

La pelirroja se sintió satisfecha por un trabajo bien hecho. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso, escuchó el sonido del agua y el suelo tembló ligeramente, por lo que se giró para investigar con la mirada de dónde provenía dicho ruido, mirando entonces el pequeño agujero que Gokū había dejado abierto al sacar la esfera, agujero en un techo que terminó por romperse mientras un enorme chorro de agua empezaba a llenar el lugar.

-¡Maldición, la cueva se va a inundar!- avisó ella – ¡Gokū, vámonos!-

Ambos comenzaron a moverse pero entonces parte del techo que ambos tenían varios metros delante se hizo trizas y el agua empezaba a llegar desde allá también.

-Ni hablar- dijo la maga al invocar 2 espadas – ¡Crearé un camino para salir de aquí!-

Sin embargo, ni bien hizo el primer tajo contra la pared, ésta se rompió para que la maga fuera arrastrada con fuerza por el agua que venía por todas partes, terminando echada al costado de un Gokū que veía cómo el nivel de agua llegaba hasta sus rodillas, aumentando rápidamente.

El guerrero le tendió una mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse y se puso en posición.

-¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Gokū – ¡Kaaaa Meee…!-

-¡Gokū, espera!- pidió ella y la energía formada desapareció – No puedes usar tu técnica aquí, pasará lo mismo cuando intenté crear un camino-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó antes de que ella lo tomara de una mano para que ambos corrieran de nuevo, adentrándose en la cueva – Pero Erza, la salida está del otro lado-

-Mira hacia allá- pidió la maga, señalando al frente para que el Saiyajin notara un brillo a lo lejos – Parece que es otra salida y está más cerca que por donde entramos-

Una parte de los muros se rompió y dos grandes chorros salieron de la nada hacia los dos.

En ese momento Gokū se quedó sorprendido cuando Erza brillaba de nuevo y su armadura de la emperatriz del agua se hizo presente, usando un par de tajos con su espada para desviar los chorros por detrás de ella al utilizar su magia, acumulándolos con la gran marea que se acercaba rápidamente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó el Saiyajin, siendo jalado de la muñeca nuevamente por una maga que volvió a la normalidad.

-Te lo explicaré después- prometió antes de mirar todo el camino que faltaba hasta dicho brillo de luz.

" _La cueva es muy estrecha para volar, debo cambiar a la armadura de velocidad o no llegaremos antes de que el agua llene la cueva"_

En ese momento la pelirroja se sorprendió cuando Gokū la cargó de la nada y la puso en su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con curiosidad y notando que la cueva se llenaba cada vez más rápido.

-Es que si no nos apresuramos no vamos a llegar- aclaró el Saiyajin antes de comenzar a correr en serio, dejando atónita a una maga que se aferró con fuerza al muchacho.

" _¡¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?!"_ pensaba ella _"¿Acaso es sólo porque no trae su playera?"_

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos ya habían salido de la cueva.

O no.

-¡Gokū, Erza, también llegaron!- saludó Bulma para sorpresa de los jóvenes, quienes notaron también al resto allí con ellos.

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza!- le reclamó Krillin a su amigo pues todos los varones miraban con envidia al joven que era capaz de sentir los grandes pechos de Erza pegados a su espalda.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó la maga.

-Ya veo- dijo Bulma al pensar un momento – Entonces las 3 cuevas estaban conectadas a este lugar que parece un depósito-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Gokū para la sorpresa de los demás mientras la maga que seguía en su espalda intentaba aclarar las cosas.

-La esfera que sacamos ha hecho que la cueva comience a llenarse de agua- antes de notar que la científica tenía una gran bola entre sus brazos – Bulma ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

-Ah, aquí hay muchas de estas perlas- sonrió la Brief cuando la pelirroja desvió la mirada para notar la enorme cantidad, percibiendo entonces un ligero movimiento de dichas perlas antes de que la cueva entera volviera a temblar.

-Ya vámonos, no pierdan el tiempo- ordenó Gokū con seriedad para el asombro de una maga que en ese momento se quejaba de no ser capaz de poder mirarlo a los ojos para saber cuál era el sentimiento que debía reflejar su mirada, aunque su voz la ayudaba a concluir en que era preocupación.

Gokū estaba preocupado por si algo malo pudiera pasarle a todos si seguían allí dentro y eso sólo hizo a la maga sonreír ligeramente antes de recordar dónde estaban.

-Krillin, lleva esta perla- ordenó Bulma – Después intentaremos regresar por el resto-

-¡No, bajen eso!- ordenó Erza al notar que la cueva volvió a temblar, pero esta vez tenía el presentimiento de que no era agua – ¡Eso no es una perla!-

-¿No es una perla?- preguntó el rapado antes de mirar que el dichoso objeto se movía en sus manos – ¿Pero entonces qué…? ¡Aaahhh!-

De la nada, cada perla estallaba para revelar una extraña especia de anguilas mientras la parte superior de ese depósito se hacía añicos para dejar ver a la madre de esas criaturas, una anguila gigante de color oscuro y con una extraña formación de escamas turquesas a lo largo del centro de su espalda.

-¡Ay no!- sonrió nervioso Krillin – Esos eran huevos y ya llegó su mamá-

-¡Corran!- dijo Yamcha y Gokū saltó para llegar con ellos y meterse en la cueva por donde el grupo de Bulma había llegado a ese lugar – ¡Maldición, el agua también viene por aquí!-

El lugar comenzó a llenarse rápidamente y las opciones se acababan.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?!- preguntó una alarmada Bulma pues esa criatura los miraba fijamente y ella reconocía que era horripilante.

La anguila se acercó para atacarlos y Erza reaccionó.

-¡No tenemos opción! ¡Gokū, haz una salida ahora, quiero que atravieses toda la pared hasta que podamos ver la luz!- ordenó la maga, regresando a su armadura de la emperatriz del agua – ¡Krillin, Yamcha, maestro Roshi, ustedes eviten que esa cosa nos siga atacando! ¡Vamos!-

Dicho y hecho.

-¡Oye, bestia asquerosa, no vas a tocar a mis amigos!- decía Yamcha al esquivar un par de lengüetazos y dar una rápida sucesión de golpes mientras Krillin ayudaba a Bulma y a Lunch a ponerse detrás de Gokū, quien estaba listo para generar el camino.

Erza simplemente se quedaba de pie en la intersección de las 3 entradas por donde venía toda el agua, usando algo de magia concentrada en su espada para desviar las corrientes una y otra vez, haciendo que el lugar se llenara más lentamente aunque ella reconocía que era necesario hacer una salida pues no les quedaba mucho tiempo si el lugar colapsaba con ellos allí dentro.

El maestro Roshi dio un salto para esquivar un chorro ácido de ese monstruo al mismo tiempo en que Krillin usaba una pierna para patear con fuerza la cabeza del animal, mandándolo a estrellarse contra las paredes que se agrietaron mucho más.

La maga vio eso y simplemente ordenó que todos retrocedieran mientras ella acumulaba una parte de su poder mágico para dar un tajo que empujó toda el agua de regreso justo en el momento en que Bulma le avisó que la salida ya estaba hecha.

-¡Vámonos!- ordenó la pelirroja y todos comenzaron a correr por dicho túnel mientras la maga los seguía de lejos pues no podía dejar que el agua acumulada los empujara.

Bulma salió del túnel y en ese momento estuvo a punto de caer hacia un lago desde esa increíble altura de no ser porque Krillin la había sujetado de la muñeca para ayudarla.

Todos estaban agarrados a la enorme pared de piedras.

-¿Dónde está Erza?- preguntó la Brief en el momento en que se vio a la pelirroja salir a la fuerza empujada por el agua y sin ser capaz de alcanzar la mano de Krillin para sujetarse – ¡Erza!-

En aquel momento, bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos, Gokū se lanzó en picada para alcanzar a una sorprendida Titania que se quedaba en silencio mientras el guerrero terminaba cayendo a su lado y llamando a su nube antes de jalarla de un brazo, la cual después de un momento más apareció para dejar a su propietario aterrizar con la maga en sus brazos.

Los amigos del Saiyajin suspiraron aliviados y Bulma sonrió, satisfecha por el progreso y tranquila por ver que a su nueva amiga no le había pasado nada.

Varios minutos después…

Nuestros amigos comían tranquilamente bajo la luz del atardecer después de un emocionante día mientras la pelirroja era el centro de atención pues a todos les invadió la curiosidad cuando la vieron re-equiparse para desviar el agua, agradeciendo el gesto porque de lo contrario probablemente se habrían ahogado.

-Por cierto, Gokū- llamaba Krillin – Ahora que te veo bien ¿Por qué estás lleno de tierra?-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Es que Erza me dijo que debía atravesar la pared para hacer una salida!-

Todos cayeron de espaldas y segundos después la maga lo miró con un tic en las cejas.

-¡No era en serio! ¡Sólo tenías que hacer una salida!- le reclamó

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- preguntó Gokū con sorpresa y la maga volvió a caer de espaldas.

Los demás simplemente se carcajearon por la ingenuidad de su amigo mientras éste mismo se acercaba ligeramente a la pelirroja para susurrarle algo…

-Erza…-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tranquila.

-¿Por qué no usaste tu magia para volar?- cuestionó un Saiyajin curioso para dejar impresionada a la maga pues él todavía recordaba que ella le mencionó que sabía usar magia de vuelo.

Erza se le quedó mirando, ella sí iba a cambiar de armadura y volar para alejarse del peligro pero el haberlo visto lanzarse sin dudar la había dejado impresionada. Ya cuando él la alcanzó y llamó a su nube, re-equiparse simplemente significaría un desgaste innecesario de magia, por lo que sólo dejó que chico la ayudara.

Pero de todas formas estaba en verdad intrigada…

-Si sabías que podía volar… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-A decir verdad…- sonrió el Saiyajin con una mano por detrás de su cabeza – Me había olvidado de eso cuando te vi caer y no quería que algo malo te pasara-

Un bonito color rojo adornó las mejillas de una maga que desviaba la mirada antes de sorprenderse al recibir un ligero codazo de una Bulma que la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, cosa que hizo enrojecer más a Titania…

-Entonces, Erza- llamó divertida – ¿Qué te parece Son-kun?-

La maga desvió sus ojos para ver al mencionado comer como un loco antes de tomar algo de agua y comenzar a reírse de una aparente broma de los demás, sin ser capaz de evitar los recuerdos de todo lo que había notado en la personalidad del guerrero hasta ese momento.

-Bulma ¿Sabes algo?- dijo la maga sin dejar de mirar al Saiyajin.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó una científica intrigada por ese cambio.

Erza sonrió – Gokū es una persona muy extraña-


	6. Curiosidad

**Hola a todos!**

 **Y ahora vamos con el cap. 6 de este Fic**

 **Ahora bien, antes de empezar quisiera aclarar la idea del Fic**

 **Este es el mismo Goku que todos conocemos, la única diferencia sería que éste por primera vez, conforma avance la historia, va a empezar a sentir cosas distintas a lo que él está acostumbrado ya que Erza ha entrado en su vida. Es decir, lo veremos mostrar interés y cariño de distintas maneras, pero será más adelante, por ahora vamos con la curiosidad y cómo se van conociendo.**

 **Esta es una realidad en donde Goku afrontará sentimientos y situaciones que el original nunca vivió, y todos sabemos que eso puede terminar influyendo ligeramente en una parte de su personalidad o forma de pensar, lo que nos lleva más adelante a los cambios que habrán en la realidad de DBZ.**

Y ahora, como siempre, la respuesta a Lozato.

Ah no! Ya tienes cuenta XD Pasamos al cap. entonces XD (Es sólo una broma, por favor no te vayas a enojar, nunca es mi intención ofender a un apreciado lector)

Y bueno, ahora los dejo con el cap.

Espero les guste.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

El sol brilla en lo alto y nuestros amigos continúan su viaje para encontrar todas las esferas y cumplir su deseo.

Han pasado ya 6 días desde que comenzaron su búsqueda y encontraron la segunda esfera del Dragón, o lo que es igual, ha pasado una semana desde que Gokū y Erza se conocieron cuando la maga llegó a casa de nuestro guerrero buscando a alguien que la ayudara a descubrir en dónde se encontraba y cuál era el camino de regreso a su gremio. Siendo esa la razón por la que la pelirroja los acompañaba, porque le sería más sencillo encontrar un camino a Fiore si viajaban a esa velocidad por los cielos, prefiriendo quedarse en la nube con aquel muchacho tan estresante y a la vez tan extraño en lugar de ir en la nave con el resto de los pervertidos que en ese momento seguían babeando por haberla visto 2 veces en su traje de baño, el cual, debemos todos admitir, resaltaba perfectamente sus atributos.

Pero Gokū no era como ellos. No, él en ningún momento le había prestado atención a su cuerpo, y su curiosidad sólo parecía estar concentrada en los ojos de la maga, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse una y otra vez si el muchacho podía ser más complicado de lo que todos pensaban.

Erza sabe a la perfección que él era ingenuo, pero eso no quería decir que Gokū no pensara.

Esa era una razón más por la que prefería viajar con él pues necesitaba estar cerca para poder leer los distintos sentimientos que el Saiyajin mostraba en su mirada en diferentes circunstancias.

Sin mencionar que se había acostumbrado a estar en la nube con él, ya sea viajando en su espalda para no incomodarlo, o tranquilamente sentada en su regazo como en ese momento ya que le había dicho a Gokū que le gustaría sentir la fresca brisa en su rostro y cabellos de ese caluroso día mientras respondía a las preguntas que el curioso le hacía…

-Vaya- decía un Saiyajin asombrado – Entonces tu maestro realmente debe ser una persona muy fuerte-

-Y después está Gildarts- le recordó ella antes de sentirse divertida por ver una sonrisa emocionada en Gokū.

Sí, ya llevaban una semana viajando juntos y durante todo ese tiempo Gokū no había dejado de preguntarle muchas cosas sobre su magia, sus amigos, su gremio y si alguna vez ella había participado en algún torneo, enterándose así de una competición en la que distintos gremios participaban para obtener el título del más fuerte de Fiore.

Erza admitía que el muchacho era estresante por su ingenuidad, como cuando preguntó por qué se había enojado cuando, mientras lavaban la nave ya que ésta había quedado muy sucia cuando todos ellos pasaron por un pantano, él se resbaló por culpa del jabón y había terminado derribándola también antes de que se diera cuenta de que el muchacho se encontraba con una mano su generoso busto ya que otra vez se había cambiado de ropa para que su armadura clásica no se arruinara por el agua.

El viejo Roshi, Krillin, Oolong y Yamcha rechinaron los dientes por la envidia mientras la rubia del grupo los castigaba como debía ser por órdenes de Bulma al mismo tiempo en que Gokū seguía palpando esa parte de su anatomía y la maga notó otra vez esa mirada tan curiosa e inocente que, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, le parecía realmente tierna.

Sí, esos ojos y todos los sentimientos que podía percibir allí eran algo tan intrigante para una maga que en ese momento recordaba qué era lo que Gokū estaba tocándole, por lo que enrojeció de vergüenza e ira hasta que escuchó esa frase…

-Son más grandes que la esfera del Dragón- era lo que había dicho él como si estuviera impresionado hasta que la maga reaccionó y las mejillas del Saiyajin habían pagado el precio de una infracción al espacio vital que él realmente no conocía, cosa que terminó en la misma pregunta que siempre hacía después de que ella le pegara.

¿Por qué?

Sí, Titania concedía que la ingenuidad e inocencia de Gokū eran algo que probablemente terminarían haciendo que ella lo asesinara de una manera cruel e inhumana. Pero así como su ingenuidad la molestaba, su curiosidad y amabilidad eran un rasgo tan interesante que ella a veces llegaba a olvidar su enojo para poder preguntarle a Gokū la razón de su interés.

Durante los días se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo volando para llegar más rápido a sus objetivos, tomando un descanso y aterrizando en distintos paisajes muy hermosos que ella podía disfrutar con la vista cada vez que era la hora de comer o que el estómago del peleador emitiera gruñidos salvajes que indicaban que algo malo les pasaría si no le daban algo de comer pronto. Sí, disfrutaba las comidas y se maravillaba con los paisajes naturales, aunque con esos gruñidos Erza empezó a pensar que tal vez el estómago de Gokū era una forma de vida ajena al guerrero que incluso en sus almuerzos no paraba de preguntar detalles de su vida.

Así fue como ella empezó a contarle a todos cómo fue que llegó a ser maga, sintiéndose comprendida y tranquila cuando notó que todos la elogiaron por haber sabido aprovechar esa dura experiencia para llegar a ser la maga que es ahora a pesar de su difícil pasado. La sensación que tenía con Gokū y los demás en su viaje, con sus peleas y el miedo de los chicos, la hacían sentir como si estuviera de regreso en su gremio, por lo que fue inevitable comenzar después a hablar sobre sus primeros años en Fairy Tail y cómo con sólo 15 años se convirtió en la más joven de su gremio que había logrado alcanzar el rango S como maga para empezar a despertar admiración en Fiore por su potencial.

Pero así como Gokū le preguntaba, Erza también sentía curiosidad por la vida del guerrero y, al recordar al peleador hablar anteriormente sobre los torneos de artes marciales cuando preguntó si ella había participado en uno, Erza pedía detalles de lo que significaban dichos torneos pues nunca antes había escuchado de ellos en Fiore.

De esa forma, Krillin le hizo el favor de aclararle que él y Gokū habían sido entrenados hace mucho por el maestro Roshi cuando tenían 12 años para comenzar con su camino como peleadores de artes marciales, siendo el torneo la prueba perfecta para saber cuánto habían progresado desde que ambos empezaron a entrenar pues allí competían los peleadores más fuertes de todo el mundo.

Erza estaba impresionada cuando le contaron que Gokū estuvo a nada de haber ganado el torneo en su primer intento después de una larga batalla que tomó un día de combate contra otro peleador muy fuerte, el cual en realidad era el maestro Roshi usando un disfraz.

3 años después Gokū otra vez estuvo a punto de vencer nuevamente en el torneo después de haber vencido a Krillin en las semifinales, peleando en la final esta vez contra un hombre llamado Ten Shin Han que resultó ser mucho más fuerte que el campeón anterior contra el que Gokū había perdido. La pelea había sido increíblemente pareja y Ten Shin Han demostraba tener unas habilidades impresionantes para mostrarse como un oponente formidable, que después usó una técnica mortal para intentar acabar el combate y que ambos gastaran así todas sus fuerzas. La maga se enojó cuando le contaron que Gokū había perdido nuevamente, ésta vez por culpa de un hombre que conducía un auto y terminó golpeando al Saiyajin cuando éstos 2 caían pues el ganador sería el último en tocar el suelo dado que la plataforma de pelea había sido destruida por Ten Shin Han pero las reglas seguían siendo las mismas.

-Eso fue mala suerte- habían concedido todos para que Gokū simplemente riera divertido mientras Bulma se acercaba a la maga y le preguntaba el por qué parecía enojada cuando le dijeron que Gokū había perdido.

Es verdad, Erza se quedó pensando un momento ¿Por qué se había molestado? Quizá se deba a que Gokū no había logrado su objetivo a pesar de haberse esforzado mucho pues si hay algo que la pelirroja valora demasiado, es el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro que muy pocos en el mundo hacían para lograr hacer realidad sus sueños. Sí, eso debía ser, molestia porque no le parecía muy justo. O a lo mejor le había cogido algo de simpatía al muchacho después de ver que ambos habían sufrido en su pasado y quería que el destino lo recompensara por sus esfuerzos. Razón por la que recordó felizmente, el día en que ellos se conocieron, que Gokū le había contado que logró ganar el torneo en su pelea final, la cual era justamente contra el malvado de Piccolo.

Cuando preguntó cuándo había sido dicha pelea, pues el muchacho sólo le había contado que le ganó a Piccolo, Erza casi se atraganta con el aire cuando Gokū le dijo que el mismo día que la conoció él había vencido a Piccolo para salvar al mundo. Pensó en preguntar sobre entonces, si esa brutal batalla había ocurrido horas antes de conocerse, cómo era que él se encontraba ese día sin ningún rasguño, pero luego recordó la semilla extraña que pudo reponer todo su poder mágico.

Los días de dicha semana continuaron pasando y Gokū ahora preguntaba incesantemente por las armaduras de Erza y la capacidad de cada una, recibiendo una larga y exhaustiva demostración y explicación de cada habilidad que ella era capaz de usar para complacer la curiosidad de un guerrero que se había quedado varias horas sentado y escuchándola atentamente bajo la atónita mirada de todos sus amigos, aunque el Saiyajin también la interrumpía por momentos para pedir más detalles pues a veces le costaba un poco entender ya que él no era un mago, cosa que no molestaba a Erza, de hecho, le agradaba el que Gokū se tomara la molestia de decirle cuándo no la entendía bien pues eso demostraba que no estaba gastando saliva y poder mágico en vano.

La sensación de que alguien la escuchara tan atentamente y sólo interrumpiéndola para preguntar más cosas en relación al tema, hacían que ella recordara el tiempo en que le tocó enseñarle a Natsu sobre leer y escribir ya que su padre dragón no pudo instruirlo mucho en ese asunto. Erza pensó en cómo era que ella estaba obligada a arrastrarlo porque él no tenía deseos de aprender y a veces el mocoso sólo se ocultaba para que ella no lo encontrara, cosa que la fastidiaba pues le hubiera gustado que Natsu entendiera que lo hacía por su bien. Así como cuando regañaba a algunos de sus amigos por las tonterías o problemas innecesarios que causaban cuando hacían sus trabajos y éstos sólo asentían por el miedo sin prestarle nunca la más mínima atención a la razón por la que estaban siendo reprendidos.

Así que ahí estaba, hablándole tranquilamente sobre su magia a un Gokū que no parecía querer perderse algún detalle para alegría de la maga.

" _Puede que sea ingenuo, pero sabe escuchar cuando quiere"_ era lo que se había dicho para valorar un poco más a su compañero de viaje.

Después de todas esas largas explicaciones, que ella esperaba fueran suficientes para mantenerlo contento, a Erza casi se le salen los ojos cuando Gokū comenzó a preguntar más y más cosas con mayor curiosidad que antes.

Pero ella no se quejaba, aunque reconocía que no era justo que sólo la curiosidad del chico fuera satisfecha y ella se quedara con la duda sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos que a veces, por distintas circunstancias como la de la cueva, no podía ver en los ojos del guerrero.

Por eso mismo la maga había sugerido llegar a un acuerdo.

-Yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre los magos. Pero a cambio tú debes prometer que me dirás lo que estás pensando siempre que te lo pregunte-

-Lo prometo- fue la respuesta de un Saiyajin contento por saber que ella realmente estaba dispuesta a contestar todas sus preguntas y lo mejor es que Erza también se veía feliz cuando él aceptaba.

Sí, durante esa semana Gokū había aprendido a las malas que no era correcto hacer enojar a su compañera de viaje, aunque nunca entendía qué era lo que él hacía mal para estarla provocando, pero, como un experto peleador de artes marciales, le gustaba aprender de sus errores para ser cada vez mejor y por eso siempre le pedía que le explicara lo que hizo para molestarla, pero parecía ser que sus preguntas sólo incrementaban el mal humor de Erza para su propia sorpresa.

Además Gokū reconocía que no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, y eso la incluía a ella, por lo que él se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando los veía felices o complacidos con algo y si podía hacer algo para que siempre estén sonrientes, lo haría con gusto.

Una razón más por la que aceptó el trato de la maga, sin mencionar que le parecía justo devolverle un poco de todo lo que ella le estaba dando. Como cuando un amigo lo ayudaba y a él le gustaría devolver el favor.

Aunque el Saiyajin realmente no comprendía porqué Erza quería que le dijera qué era lo que pensaba cada vez que se lo preguntara. Pero tampoco le veía algo malo.

Durante uno de los descansos que se tomaban para poder comer algo le preguntó a Bulma si habría una razón por la que Erza quisiera saber lo que pensaba, a lo que sólo recibió una extraña sonrisa que lo dejó más confundido aún, aunque lograba notar que Bulma se veía complacida por alguna razón que él no comprendía y sólo enredaba más su cabeza.

Pero los descansos no eran sólo para comer y gracias a eso, durante esa semana, Erza descubrió otra faceta de Gokū.

Él le había pedido tener un combate amistoso porque tenía muchos deseos de medirse contra ella ya que nunca antes había peleado con un mago, y sabía que Erza debía ser fuerte pues así parecía ser por la descripción que ella daba de los magos clase S, rango que la pelirroja había logrado hace algunos años.

Erza se había quedado impresionada al percibir la mirada del guerrero cuando estaban a punto de comenzar su pequeña práctica de combate, notando la enorme seriedad en esos ojos que parecían examinar su posición de pelea mientras su cuerpo se tensaba esperando a la más mínima señal de peligro para reaccionar. Era la mirada de alguien que tenía una gran experiencia en batallas y Erza no había recordado ver alguna vez tanta concentración en alguien cuando se trataba de un asunto así a excepción de su maestro.

Aunque Titania sabe que no debería sorprenderse dado que estábamos hablando del muchacho que había entrenado en el templo de Kami-sama, cosa que la motivó a aceptar el combate contra él pues ella también tenía deseos de saber cuál era su nivel.

Su pelea al comienzo fue ligeramente desigualada pues la maga estaba acostumbrada al combate con armas mientras que a Gokū se le podría llamar un experto en las batallas a mano limpia, razón por la que él esquivaba con gran destreza y velocidad los ataques de una pelirroja que estaba sorprendida pues veía que el muchacho todavía llevaba esa pesada camiseta.

Aunque la pelea se detuvo cuando ella cuestionó la razón por la que él no usaba su báculo para enfrentarla, a lo que el Saiyajin respondió que en el torneo de artes marciales estaba prohibido el uso de armas y por eso su entrenamiento se había centrado mucho más en mejorar todas sus capacidades físicas y su estilo de pelea. Erza le aclaró que si él estaba desarmado entonces ella haría lo mismo para que las cosas sean justas.

Bulma intervino entonces diciendo que podrían hacer 2 rondas, una a mano limpia y la otra con sus respectivas armas dado que la científica aclaraba su presentimiento de que Gokū era mucho mejor peleador sin armas que ella y Erza seguramente debía superarlo en destreza cuando se tratara combate armado. La maga tenía permitido cambiar a cada armadura que tuviera pues éstas técnicamente no se consideraban un arma real como sus espadas o demás.

Erza estaba impresionada por la habilidad del muchacho que había dejado su característica inocencia atrás para que su mirada se transformara en la de un experto observador antes de que ambos reiniciaran su práctica, bloqueando perfectamente cada golpe que ella intentaba conectar y ganando terreno en una pequeña cuestión de minutos donde la maga se veía obligada a retroceder antes de que Gokū le sonriera y le dijera que ya podía atacarlo en serio.

La maga reconocía que su velocidad no era suficiente y eso quería decir que le quedaba usar una armadura para eliminar esa desventaja.

Krillin, Yamcha y el maestro Roshi estaban impresionados por toda esa velocidad aunque Gokū no parecía muy sorprendido, y cómo estarlo si él ya había enfrentado antes a Piccolo, de todas formas reconocía que ella tenía muy buena velocidad y se le complicaba un poco esquivar todos sus ataques.

Diez minutos pasaron así y Bulma les dijo que era el momento de cambiar, por lo que Gokū sacó su báculo mientras la maga invocaba una espada en cada mano.

Pero antes de comenzar el guerrero le dijo si podía esperar un poco pues quería quitarse la ropa, cosa que fue malentendida por una maga enrojecida que lo atacó inmediatamente por su desvergonzado comportamiento, por lo que la pelea comenzó en ese mismo instante mientras un Gokū confundido intentaba defenderse de 2 armas, sin mencionar que la velocidad de su contrincante no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, y si a eso se le sumaba su falta de práctica con el báculo pues estaba más concentrado en peleas sin armas, el guerrero se sintió presionado conforme pasaban los minutos…

Hasta que Erza finalmente retrocedió y dijo que era realmente muy hábil sin armas, pero que esperaba un poco más de él al verlo con su báculo, a lo que recibió una aclaración de Gokū sobre que esa era la razón por la que quería quitarse la ropa.

¿De qué servía ser capaz de seguir sus movimientos con sus ojos si su cuerpo, después de 3 años sin pelear usando el báculo sagrado, no era capaz de seguirla?

Fue así como la pelirroja se quedó helada cuando notó que esa camiseta no era lo único pesado que Gokū traía. Sus botas y sus muñequeras pesaban lo mismo que la anterior prenda y una vez que él hizo un ligero y demasiado veloz calentamiento, dijo que ya estaba listo para volver a usar su báculo después de todo ese tiempo.

La cosa fue así: Gokū era mucho más rápido que Erza, pero ella tenía más destreza con las armas. Aunque ya lo mencionamos antes.

¿De qué sirve seguir el movimiento si el cuerpo no puede responder de la misma forma a pesar de toda su habilidad?

Fue cuestión de resistencia física, y todos sabemos que esa es una especialidad de Gokū.

Sí, él había ganado por un amplio margen al final, siendo esa la razón por la que la pelirroja a partir de ese día le exigió entrenar con ella porque practicar con alguien más fuerte la ayudaría a progresar mucho más rápido.

Erza esperaba poder entrenar un buen tiempo con Gokū, aunque eso significara demorar un poco más su regreso a Fairy Tail. No se confundan, ella quiere regresar, pero la idea de poder hacerse más fuerte al practicar con él le resultaba demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar pues sabe que cuando regrese a su gremio se encontrará muy ocupada con sus trabajos como para poder entrenar a su lado.

Además de que el Saiyajin no veía ningún problema y le decía que ella podría ayudarlo a mejorar también en su uso del báculo ya que ella era realmente muy habilidosa con sus armas. Erza se sintió satisfecha y alagada cuando el guerrero se le acercó para susurrarle que ella le parecía más fuerte que Yamcha o Krillin, una razón más para que Gokū también quisiera entrenar con ella mientras buscaban las esferas.

Pero en cierta forma se sentía desconcertada, a decir verdad, casi nadie de su gremio deseaba entrenar con ella cuando tenía sus ratos libres y se enteró, gracias a Mira, que la mayoría se murmuraban entre ellos que preferían no hacerlo porque algunos tenían miedo de que ella se excediera y lo tomara en serio.

Erza se había sentido enojada por eso ¡¿Cómo era posible que no se lo tomara en serio si se trataba de un entrenamiento para ayudarlos a mejorar?! ¡¿Qué no entendían que entrenar con alguien más fuerte los ayudaría a progresar más?! Sólo Natsu tenía esos deseos, pero él sólo la retaba a una pelea y eso era todo, no entrenaba con ella, no pedía consejos, sólo venía a retarla y después se iba a hacer otro trabajo que estuviera lejos de allí para ver si así podía encontrar a Igneel.

Sabe que sus amigos la aprecian, pero de todas formas es inevitable no sentirse decepcionada cuando ellos no parecían entender que sólo trata de ayudarlos. Así que el hecho de que Gokū haya aceptado su propuesta tan felizmente era algo que le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Aunque tal vez se debía a que Gokū no sabía cómo era ella cuando se enojaba y tomaba las cosas en serio. No, eso era imposible, ella ya se había enojado muchas veces con él y ese muchacho sólo no comprendía porqué, ni siquiera parecía ser que su instinto de supervivencia reaccionara al inminente peligro de una Erza enojada, pero sí reaccionaba a cualquier otra cosa.

Y además en los 2 días de entrenamiento que llevaban él le había exigido que siempre vaya con todo lo que tenía, mostrándose serio en sus prácticas pero regresando a su clásica amabilidad, inocencia y curiosidad cada vez que terminaban.

Así que, al recordar todo eso mientras viajan ahora en la nube, Erza ignoró la última pregunta del guerrero para satisfacer su propia curiosidad…

-Gokū ¿Tú no me tienes miedo?- preguntó, esperando realmente una negativa por parte del chico, quien sólo la miró con enorme sorpresa.

-Claro que no- dijo él sin comprender – ¿Por qué debería tener miedo?-

La maga quedó sorprendida por recibir una respuesta inmediata sin vacilaciones, como si Gokū supiera que ella iba a preguntar eso y él tuviera lista la respuesta desde hace tiempo. Pero él quería saber por qué le había preguntado eso.

-Bueno, la verdad es que varios de mis amigos tienen miedo de mí cuando me enojo con ellos- concedió la pelirroja al recordar – Estoy tan acostumbrada a eso, que estoy sorprendida porque tú no pareces tenerme miedo cuando me enfado contigo. Incluso tus amigos tienen miedo a veces-

¿Y cómo no tenerlo si ella los había amenazado con castrarlos si volvían a mirarla de esa manera tan lasciva la próxima vez que usara traje de baño?

Gokū se quedó en silencio y Erza volteó inmediatamente para mirarlo a los ojos en un intento de descubrir qué sentimientos veía sin tener la necesidad de preguntarle. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre para la maga el mirarlo para intentar comprenderlo, preguntándole después en qué pensaba para confirmar si se había equivocado o no.

Por otra parte, el haber aceptado el acuerdo de Erza hizo que Gokū comenzara a ser más consciente de lo que pensaba pues necesitaba estar seguro de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que Titania le preguntara y él tuviera que responder.

-Gokū, dime porqué tú no me tienes miedo- pidió la maga.

-Yo creo que tú nunca le harías algo malo a tus amigos- respondió él como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo – Por eso no tengo miedo-

Esa respuesta era perfecta para Erza, quien simplemente se sintió reconfortada mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Con sólo una semana y parecía ser que Gokū realmente la conocía a fondo, sabiendo que ella nunca le haría nada malo a los demás, que sus intenciones siempre eran nobles y por el bien de sus amigos, quienes seguramente lo sabían pero tenían demasiado miedo para atreverse a dar un paso adelante.

A diferencia de este muchacho tan curioso que se había tomado un poco de tiempo antes de responderle.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó la pelirroja, recordando que había visto el cariño, la amabilidad y la preocupación en los ojos de Gokū durante el tiempo que se mantuvo en silencio.

-Estaba pensando en que Bulma siempre se enojaba mucho conmigo cuando era niño- dijo Gokū antes de sonreír divertido por los recuerdos de su amiga gritándole – Pero ella siempre me ayudaba mucho cuando teníamos problemas. Bulma me dijo que los amigos siempre se apoyan y que nunca le harían algo malo a alguien que quieren. Por eso no te tengo miedo-

Erza sabía que quizá había mucho más de lo que el chico le había dicho, pero Bulma ya le había advertido, después de que Gokū le contara sobre su acuerdo, que el Saiyajin nunca antes se había parado a reflexionar sobre lo que pensaba, así que ella no debería hacerse muchas esperanzas con las respuestas que Gokū le diera.

Pues bien, la pelirroja ya suponía algo así. Por eso desde ese día la maga se dijo que si Gokū no sabía cómo expresarse, ella misma se encargaría de ayudarlo a ser cada vez más consciente de sus pensamientos.

-Y así será hasta que me digas todo lo que piensas- aseguró ella con expresión confiada para sorpresa de un Saiyajin muy confundido por sus palabras.

-¿Mm? ¿Erza, de qué estás hablando?-

La maga sonrió – No es nada, Gokū-


	7. El misterio de la aldea volcán

**Hahahaha! Perdonen la demora!**

 **Realmente estuve ocupado, ya saben como son a veces las visitas y otras cosas más que ahora mismo ya no tienen importancia pues ya fueron resueltas, así que otra vez intentaré regresar al mismo sistema de actualización, aunque quisiera que fuera cad días. Gracias.**

Bueno, no hay más que decir ya que Lozato tiene cuenta xD (Es sólo una bromita Lozato, por favor no te enfades, tú me caes bien), sólo espero que les guste el cap.

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Han pasado 2 días desde que Erza se prometió ayudar a Gokū a ser más consciente de sus pensamientos para que pudiera aprender a expresarse correctamente, llegando a la conclusión de que debía plantearle distintas circunstancias para que el muchacho respondiera y ella empezara a indagar para mostrarle las razones que llevaron a dicha respuesta. También lo hacía porque así Gokū podría explicarle a detalles en qué pensaba cuando se lo preguntara futuramente, y aunque ahora estaban apenas comenzando, Erza reconocía que sus esfuerzos estaban valiendo la pena…

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes en ese momento?- preguntó la pelirroja sentada en el regazo del guerrero y mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Preocupación?- quiso confirmar el Saiyajin, sintiéndose algo extraño pues a decir verdad no estaba para nada acostumbrado a intentar explicar siempre la razón de sus palabras o entender por qué se le pasaba por la cabeza tal o cual pensamiento.

-¿Porque…?- lo incitó a continuar con la esperanza de algún progreso.

-Porque son mis amigos… y no quiero que algo malo les pase- respondió Gokū con algo de duda.

-¿Y…?- dijo ella con mayor emoción.

-Porque los quiero mucho como a mi abuelito- sonrió el guerrero al notar la aprobación de su compañera.

-Exactamente- asintió la maga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero Erza…- interrumpió él con mucha duda en sus ojos – Krillin y Yamcha son fuertes-

Titania asintió pues comenzaba a comprender en qué pensaba aunque a veces no lo dijera, principalmente por el hecho de haber seguido mirando sus ojos para notar las impresiones del guerrero, logrando sentir que le era cada vez más fácil leerlo o era que el muchacho comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco con ella para que pudiera ayudarlo.

Y Gokū con su anterior oración le había dejado en claro lo que trataba de decirle.

-Sí, ellos son fuertes- concedió la pelirroja – Pero aunque sean muy fuertes, ellos siguen siendo tus amigos, son personas muy especiales para ti y es normal que te preocupes por si algo malo pudiera llegar a pasarles-

-Ah, ya veo- sonrió Gokū.

La verdad es que él sabe que estaba inquieto a veces cuando enfrentaban a un enemigo aunque también sabía que sus amigos eran fuertes y podían defenderse porque confiaba en sus habilidades, pero a pesar de eso él llegaba a sentir cierto mal presentimiento que Erza catalogó como preocupación por los demás dado que él era una persona muy amable según las palabras de la maga.

Sí, Gokū comenzaba a conocerse a sí mismo. Aunque reconoce que esto de intentar comprender las razones de sus propios pensamientos era algo nuevo para él. Lo bueno es que Erza también le ayudaba mucho ya que ella parecía comprender lo que él estaba pensando. Sin mencionar que Titania todavía respondía todas sus preguntas.

Y en cuanto se miraron nuevamente, la maga supo que era el momento de saciar un poco de la curiosidad del guerrero, por lo que simplemente lo miró divertida pues era el único gesto que necesitaba Gokū para saber que le estaban dando permiso de preguntar.

-Erza ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el pastel de fresa?-

Esa pregunta le gustó a la maga, quien no evitó una sonrisa en su rostro aunque por dentro se sintió intrigada debido a que Gokū no le había preguntado esta vez nada de la magia sino por sus gustos personales.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- cuestionó con una sonrisa más grande, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento -Muy bien. El pastel de fresa es mi favorito porque…-

Mientras, a unos metros de la nube voladora…

-Sólo mírenlo- se quejó Oolong – Tan tranquilo con ese bombón, Gokū tiene mucha suerte-

-¡Ya paren de quejarse!- ordenó Bulma con molestia – ¡Era obvio que Erza no iba a venir con nosotros si ustedes sólo se la paran mirando! Además les recuerdo que Son-kun y Erza son el uno para el otro-

-Bulma, tal vez estás exagerando un poco. Es algo apresurado decir eso ahora ¿No crees?- opinó Krillin antes de mirar por la ventana para ver a la pelirroja hablar felizmente con su amigo - Pero supongo que tienes razón. Yo también puedo notar que esos 2 se llevan muy bien-

-Aunque Gokū la hace enojar a veces- sonrió la amigable Lunch – Pero se nota que no lo hace con mala intención-

-Es verdad- dijo Yamcha mientras todos sonreían al recordar – Gokū realmente nunca ha sabido cómo expresarse correctamente, no está acostumbrado a eso y siempre decía alguna tontería sin querer-

-Sí- sonrió la Brief – Espero que Erza pueda ayudarlo con eso-

El maestro Roshi no evitó una de sus perversas sonrisas – Pero no van a negar que Gokū ha sacado ventaja porque Erza le está enseñando-

Cada varón desvió la mirada sin reprimir la envidia que sentían al recordar que el primer día en que Erza comenzó a hablar con Gokū, para enseñarle a expresarse durante los descansos, ella se cambió el traje por una blusa blanca, una minifalda negra y unas gafas que hizo babear a los demás por ese aire intelectual, serio y tan seductor que rodeaba por completo a la maga, algo de lo que Gokū no se percataba para incrementar la molestia de los demás que se veían arrastrados por una rubia que los amenazaba con volarles la entrepierna a balazos si intervenían en la lección privada.

Sin mencionar que desde ese día Erza empezó a viajar sentada en el regazo de Gokū, incrementando la envidia de los demás ya que, al no haber mucho espacio en las piernas del guerrero para que ella estuviera cómodamente sentada, ambos terminaban bastante pegados. Cosa que no parecía molestar a Gokū o a Erza para diversión de una científica que notaba las miradas de todos los demás en ese momento…

-¡Dejen de pensar en eso!- regañó Bulma – ¡Ya les dije que no quiero que se metan entre ellos 2!-

-Ya te oímos- se quejó el maestro Roshi – Qué mujer tan escandalosa, por eso te vas a quedar soltera toda la vida-

-¡Silencio!- gritó Bulma antes de pedirle a Lunch que tomara el mando mientras ella se desquitaba con el anciano al mismo tiempo en que Krillin y Yamcha intentaban refrenarla.

Y de regreso con Gokū…

-Por eso adoro el pastel de fresa- terminó Erza, notándose aparentemente orgullosa de su explicación y razones para amar dicho postre.

-Ah, así que era por eso- decía un Gokū sorprendido.

-Y ahora me toca- sonrió la maga – ¿En qué estabas pensando para haberme preguntado sobre el pastel de fresa?-

El guerrero desvió la mirada hacia arriba mientras sus cejas se arqueaban cada tanto, recordando…

-Pues…- dijo Gokū – En la cueva, tú me dijiste que el pastel de fresa era tu favorito pero después no te pude preguntar por qué-

La maga se sorprendió – Pero eso fue hace una semana ¿Por qué no preguntaste antes?

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas que tú me preguntaste cuál era mi comida preferida?- le recordó Gokū, recibiendo un asentimiento – Pues volví a pensar en eso a ver si encontraba una respuesta-

-Pero me dijiste que estabas contento si era delicioso- replicó Erza, esta vez sin comprenderlo e intentando obtener más detalles por esa misma razón – ¿Por qué seguiste pensando en eso?-

-No era justo- respondió el Saiyajin para dejarla sorprendida – Tú siempre me explicas lo que no entiendo y yo no he podido darte una respuesta-

Erza no lo creía – ¿Tú querías ser justo conmigo?-

-Sí- sonrió Gokū – ¡Por eso voy a seguir pensando hasta que te diga cuál es mi comida preferida!-

La maga sonrió, conmovida por el pensamiento de Gokū. Él intentaba retribuirle un poco de todo lo que ella le había aclarado y respondido hasta ese momento, incluso se había quedado una semana entera pensando en cuál era su platillo favorito sólo para intentar responderle. El muchacho intentaba ser justo con ella porque le agradecía el que se tomara tantas molestias para aclarar todas las dudas que tenía con respecto a los magos.

Erza se le quedó mirando sin cambiar su expresión.

" _Gokū realmente es una persona muy noble"_

Estuvo a punto de decirle que valoraba su intención, pero que no debería preocuparse por eso ya que lo único que ella quería era saber lo que él pensaba y por eso le había sugerido aquel acuerdo.

Sí, estuvo a punto de decirle, pero el gruñido de su propio estómago rompió el ambiente tan reconfortante que había.

Erza enrojeció, nunca antes una dama como ella había permitido que su estómago emitiera algún sonido, pero parece que el tema de conversación sobre comida pudo más que ella. De todas formas se sintió avergonzada.

-¡Hahahahaha!- se carcajeó Gokū antes de mirar a la nave con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Bulma! ¡¿Podemos comer algo?! ¡Erza se está muriendo de hambre!-

-¡Gokū!- se quejó la pelirroja aún más sonrojada al notar la mirada de todos los demás – ¡No tienes por qué decirles eso!-

-Pero te estás muriendo de hambre- replicó él con tranquilidad para mayor vergüenza de la maga.

-¡No me estoy muriendo de…!-

¡GRUÑIIIIDOOO!

Minutos después, en un pequeño campo de suave pasto verde y algunas rocas, podemos ver a una maga ligeramente enfadada mientras degustaba su almuerzo y con un bello toque rojizo en sus mejillas por la mirada divertida de todos los demás que la acompañaban.

Gokū por su parte ignoraba todo eso mientras devoraba todos los alimentos a gran velocidad, recordándole a Bulma que pronto deberían buscar una ciudad para comprar más provisiones ya que éstas empezaban a terminarse debido al voraz apetito que tenía su amigo, quien después de terminar de comer fue a sentarse en una piedra de las que habían para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse así…

Erza se le quedó mirando, sintiendo otra vez curiosidad porque Gokū siempre hacía lo mismo al acabar la comida, siempre se iba hacia otro lado y terminaba sentado en pose de meditación o algo así.

-Gokū no cambia- sonrió Krillin, llamando la atención de la maga – Siempre está entrenando-

Titania siguió comiendo y a los pocos minutos terminó su alimento, agradeciéndole a Bulma el haberse tomado la molestia de invitarla siempre a comer aunque ella podía cazar su propia comida pues habían muchos animales salvajes por donde pasaban en su viaje para encontrar las esferas, a lo que la científica respondió que ellas ya eran amigas y por eso no debería agradecerle.

Después de eso Erza se dirigió hacia su compañero de viaje, sentándose en el suelo y mirándolo fijamente durante un largo rato mientras Bulma sonreía al ver eso…

-Gokū ¿Por qué entrenas de esa forma?- preguntó una maga curiosa – ¿Quieres fortalecer tu mente?-

El Saiyajin abrió los ojos para darle una sonrisa – Es algo que aprendí cuando entrenaba en el templo de Kami-sama. Mr. Popo me dijo que para ser más fuerte debía estar tranquilo y no pensar en nada, así podría sentir siempre la presencia de mi oponente-

-¿Sentir la presencia de tu oponente?-

Erza pensó unos momentos en cuál podría ser el significado de sus palabras, suponiendo que quizá Gokū se refiera a la costumbre que tenían los magos de alto nivel con respecto a guiarse en sus batallas por el poder mágico del enemigo.

-¿Quieres te muestre?- ofreció el guerrero con otra sonrisa tranquila, recibiendo una afirmativa – Vamos a entrenar un poco-

Ambos se alejaron un par de metros bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás, quienes soltaron un suspiro por ver que iban a entrenar de nuevo y reconociendo que ambos parecían no saber hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarse, hablar sobre algo, comer y entrenar.

Bulma sonrió pues la rutina de Gokū generalmente sólo eran las 2 últimas cosas que mencionaron, y desde que Erza los acompañaba 2 nuevas actividades se añadieron a la vida de su amigo. Sí, la Brief veía el progreso, aunque estaba impresionada porque las cosas avanzaban bien y ella hasta ese momento no había intervenido de manera significativa.

-¿Con armas o sin armas?- preguntó Erza una vez que ambos estuvieron separados por unos metros.

-Puedes usar tu espada si quieres- sonrió Gokū, poniéndose en posición al verla invocar una espada – Muy bien ¡Aquí voy!-

-¡Ven!- retó Erza y Gokū desapareció de su vista por completo para dejarla impresionada, pero el ruido de sus veloces pasos por el pasto la ayudaban a saber dónde se encontraba – ¡Allí estás!-

Todos vieron cómo era que la maga se giró inmediatamente hacia su izquierda, dando un veloz tajo que pasó de largo sobre la imagen de un Gokū que le sacaba la lengua. Erza estaba impresionada pues estaba segura de que su ataque debería haber acertado perfectamente.

Pero la práctica no había terminado y ella todavía continuaba escuchando a la perfección el ruido que sus botas hacían, así como el ligero soplido de una corriente de viento creada artificialmente por un movimiento físico la hizo avanzar unos pasos para intentar atacar otra vez.

Y nuevamente su espada pasó de largo sobre la imagen de un Gokū sonriente que se rascaba la cabeza mientras hacía señal de victoria.

" _Otra vez no acerté"_ pensó desconcertada _"Esto no es igual a cuando peleamos la primera vez"_

-Miren- dijo Krillin al observar las imágenes causadas por la velocidad de su amigo – Gokū está utilizando el Zanzōken-

-Me pregunto por qué lo estará haciendo- respondió Yamcha antes de que todos ellos voltearan a mirar al maestro Roshi, quien realmente veía con enorme seriedad lo que pasaba…

-Creo que Gokū intenta enseñarle algo- fue la tranquila respuesta del maestro – Recuerden que hasta ahora ellos 2 sólo han tenido combates para perfeccionar sus habilidades de pelea, pero parece que Gokū se ha dado cuenta de que Erza no es como él y no puede sentir la presencia de su oponente, de nada sirve incrementar sus habilidades y fuerza si sólo siguen al oponente con los ojos-

-Ya veo, así que era eso- respondió el rapado – Gokū intenta ayudarla-

La maga no sabía qué hacer, estaba atónita por ver a tantos Gokūs en distintas posiciones y en distintas zonas al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado veloz para sus ojos y entonces recordó que la primera vez que pelearon, y sus otras prácticas, ella siempre había podido ver a Gokū moverse sin ningún problema.

" _¿Acaso ha estado reservando su verdadera velocidad?"_ pensó sorprendida _"Cuando nosotros no podemos ver a nuestro enemigo, nos guiamos sintiendo el poder mágico del mago al que enfrentamos. Pero…"_

Los segundos pasaban y Erza no podía hacer nada.

"… _Gokū no es un mago"_

En aquel momento Titania se sobresaltó al recibir unas suaves palmadas en su espalda, volteándose inmediatamente para ver a un Gokū con una sonrisa tranquila y amigable.

-¿Ves? No puedes golpearme si sólo me sigues con tus ojos-

-Sí- respondió ella – Ahora ya comprendo a la perfección lo que intentabas decirme, pero una razón por la que falle es que tú no eres un mago y por eso no puedo sentir poder mágico provenir de ti-

-Eso realmente no importa- aclaró el Saiyajin con una sonrisa antes de ir con sus amigos para pedirle algo a Bulma.

Luego de unos momentos Gokū regresó al lado de su compañera con una venda en sus manos.

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Erza, muy intrigada y confundida al ver al guerrero vendarse los ojos – ¿Por qué te vendas?-

-Tú dijiste que no podías pegarme porque no tengo poder mágico- le recordó él antes de sonreír – Pues yo no soy mago, así que no siento tu poder tampoco-

La maga no entendía qué era lo que su compañero de entrenamiento intentaba hacer o explicarle…

-Vamos, Erza, atácame- pidió Gokū al ponerse en posición aún con sus ojos vendados.

-¿Estás seguro?- tal vez el chico finalmente había enloquecido, pero se le veía muy confiado mientras le pedía que lo atacara – De acuerdo, aquí voy-

En ese momento todos los demás prestaron mucha más atención cuando el maestro Roshi dijo -Observen-

Gokū se movió hacia la izquierda para esquivar un ataque vertical de la maga que volvía a intentarlo ésta vez con una patada a la altura del pecho de su oponente. El Saiyajin retrocedió unos pasos y dicho golpe no le dio mientras Erza salía hacia adelante para comenzar a atacar de distintas formas, sorprendiéndose por ver que a pesar de estar vendado él podía seguir evadiendo cada uno de sus golpes.

Unas patadas, unos tajos, incluso intentó jalarlo de una parte de sus atuendos, pero nada le funcionaba a la maga que en un último tajo a la altura de las rodillas hizo que Gokū diera un gran salto para alejarse unos metros y terminar dándole la espalda.

-Escuchaste mis movimientos- concluyó Erza – Ya que no puedes verme al estar vendado, has dejado que tus oídos te ayudaran. Realmente tienes que tener unos agudos sentidos para que con sólo eso hayas podido esquivar mis…-

-Te equivocas- la interrumpió Gokū – Yo no estuve escuchándote para saber dónde estabas o si me ibas a atacar-

La maga no entendía, ella misma cuando comenzó su pequeña batalla de ese día usó cada uno de sus sentidos para saber dónde estaba Gokū y poder atacarlo. Supuso que él hizo lo mismo para poder todos sus ataques, pero ahora mismo el muchacho negaba haber hecho eso.

-Tu pierna izquierda está más adelante que la derecha- sonrió el Saiyajin sin voltear – Y además estás sosteniendo tu espada con las 2 manos-

-Pero… ¿Pero cómo…?- Erza estaba atónita por escuchar perfectamente una descripción de la posición de su cuerpo y él ni siquiera se había quitado el vendaje aún.

Gokū finalmente se quitó la venda y volteó para darle una sonrisa tranquila a su compañera, sintiéndose divertido al verla con tal desconcierto.

-Por eso te dije que yo estoy sintiendo tu presencia, es bastante fácil pelear si sólo siento tu Ki-

-¿Ki?- preguntó ella, jamás había escuchado de algo así – Gokū ¿Qué es eso de Ki?-

El Saiyajin se cruzó de brazos – A ver cómo te explico… Mm…-

-¿Es como la energía vital que brota del cuerpo de las personas?- indagó Erza y Gokū se quedó en blanco.

Sólo hubo silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-Esto… ¿Gokū?- llamó ella.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es el Ki!- sonrió el guerrero para sorpresa de la maga por lo lento que había sido, pero después su atención se concentró en su compañero confundido – ¿Pero cómo lo sabías?-

-No es que lo sepa- aclaró ella – La descripción es casi la misma que el poder mágico, así que sólo me imaginé que podría ser parecido. Fue una suposición-

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Qué lista eres!- elogió el Saiyajin – ¡Así será más fácil para ti entrenar!-

Erza se tomó el mentón - Ya que no eres un mago, necesito sentir tu presencia para poder pelear a tu nivel. Eso quiere decir que si entreno de esta forma, puede servirme mucho cuando pelee contra alguien que sepa ocultar su poder mágico-

Gokū no entendió bien sus palabras pero lo que sí entendió fue la sonrisa de la maga que le pedía enseñarle a sentir la presencia de su enemigo. De esa manera un nuevo entrenamiento comenzaría para Erza, quien se dijo que a pesar de eso no descuidaría su práctica de batallas con Gokū ya que todavía quería seguir mejorando sus habilidades de pelea.

Sin embargo ya era hora de continuar con el viaje pues Bulma dijo que la tercera esfera del Dragón se encontraba relativamente cerca de donde estaban, por lo que en cuestión de minutos ya todos ellos se encontraban en los cielos donde la maga y Gokū habían decidido empezar con el nuevo entrenamiento.

-No pienses en nada- era lo que le decía Gokū, recordando las enseñanzas de Mr. Popo durante su estadía en el templo sagrado – Debes estar tranquila-

Así lo intentaba ella, despejando su mente para dejarla libre de todo pensamiento, aunque el saber que estaba en el regazo de Gokū simplemente hacía que se pusiera roja.

¡¿Cómo es que antes lo había soportado mientras intentaba enseñarle a ser más consciente?! Ahora ya no era capaz de ignorar ese detalle porque no estaba concentrada en la mirada del guerrero y eso solamente la ponía nerviosa pues ya se imaginaba que Bulma los estaría mirando otra vez con esa sonrisa coqueta.

¡No, seguro y ella lo había estado haciendo desde que empezaron a viajar! Su rostro enrojeció un poco más y Titania intentaba respirar profundo para olvidarse de eso. Si no era capaz de concentrarse en un momento así, mucho menos sería capaz de hacerlo en una situación riesgosa que realmente requiera de la concentración.

Sí, Erza logró relajarse un poco más, pero su cuerpo entero sintió un cosquilleo y un escalofrío cuando sintió que Gokū le había acariciado los cabellos suavemente.

-¡¿Q-qu-qué cr-crees que estás haciendo?!- se volteó para mirarlo completamente roja.

Gokū simplemente arqueó sus cejas en expresión de inocencia – No estabas concentrada, te dije que debías ser como una roca-

La maga se quedó callada, sabiendo que él realmente no lo había hecho con mala intención, sin mencionar esa tierna e inocente mirada de Gokū hacía que… ehem… Por eso sólo se volteó de nuevo para darle la espalda.

-¡Oigan!- llamó Bulma desde el altavoz de la nave – ¡Miren, es una aldea!-

Ambos muchachos desviaron la mirada para notar que realmente se acercaban a una aldea que estaba algo alejada de un gran volcán que se veía mucho más adelante.

-Son-kun, vamos a aterrizar- avisó la científica – Parece que la esfera está en muy cerca de ese volcán, así que primero iremos a preguntarle a los habitantes de ese lugar si hay algún peligro cerca de allí-

-Sí, está bien- sonrió el Saiyajin antes de que ellos también descendieran.

Una vez en tierra el grupo entero comenzó a caminar, logrando ver los distintos terrenos de cultivo que tenía la aldea, dedicadas a una enorme variedad de verduras. Cosas que solamente hacían a Gokū preguntar a qué hora comerían, lo que hizo a los demás caer de espaldas mientras Krillin lo acusaba de ser un glotón porque hace algunos minutos habían terminado el almuerzo.

Al buen Gokū no le quedó de otra más que seguir caminando junto a sus amigos, llegando finalmente a dicho lugar luego de un rato más de camino y notando entonces las distintas y pequeñas casas donde se veían a algunas señoras y ancianas con grandes vestidos ligeramente desgastados lavar algunos atuendos antes de colgarlos para que se sequen.

Las miradas hacia los extranjeros no se hicieron esperar, lo que causó cierto nerviosismo en nuestro grupo a excepción de Gokū.

Erza analizó todo el lugar con su mirada, la cual reflejó algo de desconfianza mientras Krillin decía que…

-Ay, esas señoras no dejan de mirarnos- habló con nervios por todas esas miradas fijas – Este lugar me da escalofríos-

Hasta que nuestro querido pelón divisó entonces un grupo de mujeres bastante jóvenes y atractivas que usaban también ropas similares a todas las señoras del lugar. En seguida el nerviosismo y mal presentimiento desapareció de los ojos de Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong y el maestro Roshi que no dejaban de mirar a dichas jovencitas mientras unas sonrisas pervertidas se hacían presentes en sus rostros.

El grupo siguió avanzando y entonces todos se detuvieron cuando un pequeño grupo liderado por anciana de cabellos blancos y una túnica gris se les acercó…

-Vaya, buenas tardes- sonrió dicha anciana.

-¿Eh? Sí, buenas tardes- saludó la Brief – Mi nombre es Bulma y ellos son mis amigos-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy la anciana de la aldea volcán- se presentó la vieja mientras Krillin susurraba.

-¿Anciana? ¿Y esos otros vejestorios qué?- en ese momento el rapado fue callado por Puar y Oolong para que nos los consideraran hostiles.

-¿Aldea volcán?- preguntó Bulma.

-Así es jovencita, esta aldea le debe todo nuestro alimento al volcán ya que su suelo tiene muchos nutrientes para nuestras cosechas y animales-

-Ah, ya veo- Bulma iba a preguntar algo sobre el volcán pero el estómago de Gokū la interrumpió con un fuerte gruñido que avergonzó a los demás – ¡Son-kun, dile a tu estómago que guarde silencio!-

Se escuchó otro gruñido, como si dicho órgano hubiera contestado por sí mismo y Erza pensó que esa era la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar que el estómago de Gokū realmente era una forma de vida ajena al guerrero.

-Pero Bulma, me estoy muriendo de hambre- se quejó el Saiyajin sin reprimir otro gruñido.

-¡Hahahaha!- rio la anciana del pueblo, seguida inmediatamente por todos los demás habitantes que se veían – Qué muchachos tan divertidos. Si tienen hambre, con mucho gusto los invitaremos al festín de hoy-

-¡¿De verdad?!- sonrió Gokū – ¡Muchas gracias, anciana!-

-¡Gokū, sé más educado!- le recriminó Erza antes de hacerle una reverencia a la anciana del pueblo – Le agradecemos las molestias-

-¡Hahahaha! No es nada, por favor, síganme- respondió amablemente la más vieja de la aldea antes de que todos caminaran, adentrándose en la aldea.

Algunos minutos después…

Nuestros amigos miraban impresionados al ver a todos los pobladores recitar algunas melodías mientras otros bailaban a la puesta del sol y las carnes se cocinaban al fuego para la felicidad de un Gokū que en ese momento era el único que ya estaba comiendo con total desesperación.

-Gokū, no te atragantes- le ordenó la pelirroja, viéndolo atorarse y dándole una jarra de agua para ayudarlo – Oye, come con más tranquilidad. La anciana de la aldea nos ha dicho que puedes comer lo que quieras, nadie te quitará nada-

-Mm mmo Mma mmomms-

-¡Ya te dije que primero pases la comida!- reganó Erza con un tic en los ojos.

Así lo hizo el Saiyajin antes de sonreír – ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que pasa es que esto está delicioso! ¡Vamos, Erza, come tú también!-

-No gracias. Yo aún estoy satisfecha- respondió ella mientras la anciana del lugar se acercaba para ver porqué la maga no comía aún.

-¿Qué ocurre, linda jovencita? ¿Nuestra comida no es de tu agrado?-

-No se trata de eso- dijo Erza para aclarar – Es sólo que ya he almorzado algo antes de llegar-

-Pmmmo Ermmmza…- llamó Gokū sin dejar de comer y señalando algo – Allí mmm hay mmmasmmmtel mmm mmemsa-

No entendió bien, pero su instinto sí y por eso los ojos de Titania brillaron como estrellas y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras la anciana reía por su reacción, pidiéndole a alguien que le dieran todos los pasteles que hubieran, cosa que hizo a Erza comer de la misma forma que Gokū bajo la incómoda mirada de sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que sigan comiendo- opinó Oolong – Siento que me voy a enfermar con sólo mirarlos-

-No me lo esperaba de Erza- concedió Bulma, dándose cuenta de que la anciana de la aldea caminaba hasta acomodarse y quedar sentada a su lado.

-No es muy común recibir visitas porque nuestra aldea está realmente apartada- aclaró la anciana – ¿Se encuentran de viaje?-

-Sí- sonrió la científica – Estamos reuniendo las esferas del Dragón para revivir a mucha gente inocente-

-Ya veo- dijo amigablemente la vieja – Entonces ustedes son muy buenas personas. Por favor, coman todo lo que gusten. La celebración apenas comienza-

-Por cierto señora- llamó la Brief – Usted dijo celebración. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que están festejando?-

-Hace muchos años la gente de esta aldea era aterrorizada por un demonio muy poderoso- contó la anciana.

Cada uno se sorprendió al escuchar eso e inmediatamente no pudieron evitar que podría tratarse de algo similar a Piccolo, por lo que, como dijo la anciana, realmente debía ser letal y muy poderoso.

La más vieja de la aldea continuó su relato - Ese demonio llegaba siempre a la puesta del sol y devoraba las almas de nuestra gente, arrastrándolas al inframundo y torturándolas para toda la eternidad. Durante más de 100 años fuimos víctimas de sus abusos, sólo muy pocos se atrevieron a luchar contra ese monstruo, pero todos fueron derrotados y lo único que hicieron fue invocar la ira de ese demonio-

Erza se inquietó pues pensó que tal vez podría tratarse de una de aquellas viejas leyendas que todos los magos conocían sobre los demonios provenientes del libro del mago oscuro Zeref. Y si era así, realmente todos ellos estarían en grave peligro.

-Por suerte- dijo la anciana – Un día un valiente guerrero que provenía del exterior vino a pelear contra el demonio para liberar a nuestro pueblo de la oscuridad, la batalla fue larga pero, gracias a un arma sagrada que Kami-sama le otorgó, ese guerrero logró derrotar al demonio, encerrándolo en ese volcán para siempre. Hoy hace 100 años ocurrió esa legendaria batalla y estamos celebrando la victoria de ese guerrero-

-Ya veo- sonrieron nuestros amigos con alivio antes de notar que algunas mujeres se les acercaban a Yamcha y a Krillin para jalarlos e invitarlos a unírseles en el baile.

El maestro Roshi también se metió a la fiesta junto con Oolong pues notaban que varias lindas jovencitas estaban sin pareja y, bueno, había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Vamos, únanse a la celebración- animó la anciana y Bulma se sintió contagiada por la actitud de todos sus amigos, por lo que ella también terminó con los demás mientras Gokū y Erza seguían comiendo, cosa que llamó la atención de la Brief pues pensó que era una gran oportunidad para unir un poco más a esos 2.

-¿Son-kun, Erza, por qué no vienen también?- ofreció Bulma, siendo ignorada por completo para su sorpresa mientras Gokū le daba ahora una jarra a la pelirroja para que ella no se atorara con los pasteles, que aunque tenían un aspecto algo rústico, estaban realmente deliciosos – Me ignoraron-

-Vamos, Bulma, no les hagas caso- aconsejó Krillin – Ellos 2 se ven felices comiendo-

Los minutos pasaron y Gokū terminó de comer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiéndose cuando un grupo de mujeres se acercaban a él para ofrecerle unirse a bailar bajo la envidiosa mirada de todos sus demás amigos a pesar de que cada uno bailaba con una linda chica.

-Lo siento, pero yo no sé bailar- sonrió el guerrero mientras la anciana le daba un ligero codazo a modo de ánimo.

-Vamos, deberías intentarlo. Estas lindas jovencitas han estado esperando por ti desde que empezaste a comer- Erza entrecerró los ojos, esa oración realmente no le había gustado mucho – Sería descortés no aceptar-

Bulma vio la oportunidad pues se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la pelirroja, así que debía apoyar la idea…

-Sí, Son-kun, no es correcto hacer esperar a las mujeres, además tienes que distraerte un poco de tu entrenamiento- aconsejó la Brief, esperando una intervención de Erza.

Gokū lo pensó, durante algunos almuerzos Titania siempre le había dicho que sea más educado, aunque él no sabía que la maga lo decía porque la mayoría de las veces hablaba con la boca llena.

Así que…

-Está bien- accedió el guerrero, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo cuando todas ellas se aferraron a sus brazos mientras lo arrastraban con el resto.

Bulma aprovechó el momento para disculparse con sus amigos para ir a sentarse con la excusa de que necesitaba descansar un poco, de manera que terminó al lado de una maga que comía con demasiada tranquilidad sus postres y evitando ver al guerrero en sus intentos de baile para diversión de las jovencitas que terminaban riendo suavemente antes de decirle lo gracioso y lindo que era.

-Erza, si no reaccionas, esas mujeres te van a quitar a Son-kun- aconsejó la científica, notando con una sonrisa cómo es que la maga simplemente cerraba los ojos y probaba bocado tranquilamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Bulma- respondió ella con calma – Ésta es una celebración y Gokū está haciendo lo correcto después de haberlas dejado esperando-

-¿Entonces no te molesta que Son-kun esté bailando con ellas?- preguntó sorprendida, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza. Bulma sonrió de manera pícara – Vaya, pues yo estaría enojada si una mujer besara a Yamcha tal como hacen con Son-kun-

-¡¿Qué?!- Erza abrió los ojos con enojo antes de ponerse de pie – ¡¿Quién está besando a Gokū?!-

Pero entonces vio que todas las personas de allí detuvieron la celebración para mirarla con sorpresa, cosa que la hizo enrojecer principalmente por el hecho de que el guerrero también la miraba sorprendido mientras las mujeres estaban a un seguro metro de su rostro.

-Disculpen- dijo ella antes de sentarse nuevamente, escuchando cómo la celebración se reanudaba mientras miraba a Bulma – Muy graciosa-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara, Erza!- rio la Brief antes de hacer mímicas para simular que sacaba una espada y le apuntaba a alguien - Parecía algo cómo "¡¿Quién está tocando a mi Gokū?!"-

-No digas tonterías- respondió la maga con seriedad, aunque su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza no podía engañar a una Bulma que la miraba con una ceja arqueada, cosa que Erza entendió antes de desviar la mirada – Es sólo una celebración, así que… l-los b-be-besos son algo excesivo ¿no crees?-

-¡Hahaha!- rio esta vez la anciana de la aldea, divertida por las reacciones de la pelirroja – Lo lamento mucho jovencita, pero parece que a ellas realmente les gusta ese muchacho, deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga si no quieres que te quiten a tu novio-

-¡Gokū no es mi novio!- replicó más roja que antes – Yo sólo creo que es algo excesivo que se estén dando besos si esto…-

-Disculpe, anciana- llamaron algunas de las chicas que arrastraban al Saiyajin con ellas y se acercaban con grandes sonrisas a la mesa donde estaban la anciana, Bulma y Erza – Este chico es demasiado lindo ¿Podemos casarnos con él?-

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!- gritaron todos nuestros amigos – ¡¿CASARSE?!-

-No veo por qué no- sonrió la anciana – Realmente me parece un buen muchacho y además me acaban de decir que él es soltero, así que…-

De la nada todas las mujeres se alejaron de Gokū cuando alguien más lo jaló de su ropa…

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Erza, bastante enojada mientras se marchaba arrastrando a su compañero con ella.

-Pues…- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa – Yo no estaría tan segura de que Son-kun no tenga pareja-

Las mujeres pusieron un rostro de decepción total, hasta que Yamcha se les acercó a todas.

-¡Descuiden, aunque Gokū no esté disponible, hay Yamcha para todas!- aseguró con una gran sonrisa antes de terminar inconsciente cuando Bulma lo golpeó con un enorme mazo, el cual era Puar transformado.

-¡Lo siento, pero él tampoco está disponible!- gruñó la científica mientras le pedía a Lunch que la ayudara a arrastrar al muchacho.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Qué muchachos tan divertidos!- rio la anciana – ¿Por qué no pasan aquí la noche? Mañana podrán continuar su viaje, es un día de celebración, así que les pedimos que se queden y acepten nuestra hospitalidad-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Bulma mientras la anciana le pedía a una de las jovencitas el que las llevaran a una de las pequeñas casas deshabitadas para que sus visitantes pudieran dejar a Yamcha descansar allí.

Mientras tanto… en un bosque cercano a la aldea…

Gokū no entendía por qué estaba siendo arrastrado de su ropa por una Erza que se quedaba en silencio, pero de un momento a otro el guerrero se sorprendió cuando sintió que la maga lo arrojaba hacia un árbol, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza para impedirle reponerse de manera que terminó de pie y dándole la espalda a un árbol antes de notar que la maga le cerraba el paso al estar bastante cerca, mirándolo con seriedad aunque notaba molestia en sus ojos.

-Oye, Erza…-

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó con una enorme calma que contrastaba perfectamente con el enojo que él percibía en los ojos de la maga.

Gokū no respondió, simplemente se quedó allí en silencio, intentando comprender la razón de su molestia ya que realmente no entendía nada y la actitud de la maga lo desconcertaba mucho.

-¿Y bien?- lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué tienes que decir?-

-¿De qué?- preguntó Gokū, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella lo miraba con mayor enojo.

-¡¿Cómo de qué?! ¡Obviamente estoy hablando de que te vas a casar! ¡¿Apenas las conociste hoy y ya quieres compartir toda tu vida?!-

El Saiyajin se quedó en silencio, maquinando sus ideas para entenderla, pero Erza interpretó dicho silencio como un asentimiento a sus preguntas, por lo que ella no evitó su propia sorpresa y retrocedió unos pasos mientras sus ojos se abrían más y más.

-¿Realmente te quieres casar?- preguntó, rogando por que le dieran una negativa aunque ella misma no se comprendía bien. Erza se reprendió mentalmente, esa era la vida de Gokū y ella no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en ese asunto aunque eso no alivió sus pensamientos en nada – Está bien… si es lo que quieres…-

Titania se giró, lista para marcharse y regresar a la fiesta pero la sensación de que alguien la sujetó de una mano para impedírselo hizo que volteara su rostro para mirar a un guerrero que la veía con calma.

-Erza, yo no entiendo bien por qué estás eno…- Gokū no terminó de hablar cuando recibió una fuerte bofetada, sin evitar su sorpresa y mirándola pidiendo respuestas – ¿Por qué me pegaste?-

-¡Porque eres un tonto!- vociferó la maga – ¡Estoy enojada porque te quieres casar con alguien que no conoces! ¡¿Cómo no entiendes eso?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa el matrimonio?!-

-Claro que sí, Krillin me explicó qué era casarse- contradijo él sin perder la tranquilidad – Pero yo no quiero casarme-

La maga no dijo nada. Había supuesto que, cuando esas mujeres habían pedido permiso para casarse, lo habían hecho con el consentimiento de Gokū y por eso ella misma se había enojado con él por haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida. Apenas las conocía y ya quería contraer matrimonio, sí, se había enojado por eso. Pero ahora se dio cuenta de que no debió haber reaccionado así, no debió haberlo golpeado en caso de que realmente hubiera sido elección suya.

Sí, ahora sabía que Gokū no quería casarse y que todo fue un malentendido, pero si hubiera sido verdad… entonces… ella aceptaría que era la vida de su compañero. Eso era lo correcto.

Pero…

" _Si no reaccionas, esas mujeres te van a quitar a Son-kun"_

No, Bulma se equivoca, Gokū no le interesaba de esa forma. Él sólo era un chico curioso, ingenuo, amable, noble, tranquilo, protector y alegre. La única persona que hasta ese momento la había tratado como a cualquiera de sus compañeros, a excepción de que a ella la hacía enfadar en demasía por su ignorancia. Y también, junto a sus amigos del gremio, era la única persona que en ningún momento le prestó atención a su atractivo sexual, sólo seguía con sus preguntas y sus entrenamientos en donde mostraba una seria faceta que ella llegó a respetar por los esfuerzos que hacía para ser cada vez mejor.

Para Erza, Gokū es un muchacho ingenuo, sí, pero era la única persona que siempre la veía como una igual, como una más de sus amigas, y aunque él era más fuerte no se lo restregaba en cara como seguramente harían muchos otros. No, en lugar de presumir, él sólo seguía entrenando con ella para que ambos siguieran mejorando, accediendo incluso a enseñarle algo que él había aprendido en el templo de Kami-sama.

Recordó porqué viajaba en la nube con él. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a una compañía que ella llamaría estresante pero al mismo tiempo tan alegre. También quería verlo a los ojos para intentar comprenderlo, aunque eso se había vuelto una excusa para mirar ese par de orbes negros que le transmitían tanta ternura por su curiosidad. Curiosidad que ella no evitó sentir cuando él a veces no parecía ser consciente de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, razón por la que se tomó la molestia de comenzar a ayudarlo a entender mejor sus propios pensamientos.

Sus enseñanzas valían la pena, Gokū la escuchaba atentamente porque él también quería ser mejor cada día y no sólo eso, durante los entrenamientos él también pedía consejos sobre cómo mejorar en su uso del báculo sagrado a lo que a veces hasta le prestaba el arma para que ella le diera una demostración de cómo usarlo correctamente antes de que él devolviera el favor instruyéndola acerca del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Intentando ser justo tal como hoy al decirle que seguiría pensando hasta decirle cuál era su comida preferida.

El silencio reinó en el bosque y toda la semana anterior volvió a su mente, haciéndola sentirse reconfortada al recordar lo mucho que sintió y pensó en tan poco tiempo, viéndose a sí misma tranquila y contenta mientras recordaba la promesa del Saiyajin con respecto a decirle que siempre le diría lo que él pensaba.

La maga se giró y miró directo a los ojos al guerrero…

-Gokū ¿En qué pensabas?-

-Estaba pensando porqué estabas molesta- aclaró mientras se frotaba una mejilla – Pero ya me dijiste que era porque creías que quería casarme-

-Entonces…- susurró Erza en la tranquilidad de la oscuridad – ¿En qué piensas ahora?-

Y Gokū respondió a su pregunta con otra – ¿Por qué también estabas triste?-

-Triste…- se dijo ella, recordando que Gokū realmente no la perdía de vista en ningún momento y demostrando que él no sólo parecía ser un buen observador en las peleas, y si aquel día en la cueva él notó que había sonreído mientras comía, Erza pensó que, así como ella intentaba comprenderlo al mirar sus ojos, Gokū intentaba lo mismo.

Titania no dijo nada al recordar algo que debió notar antes. Durante todo el tiempo en que ella había estado observándolo, él le había devuelto la mirada, siempre se la había devuelto, siempre estuvo mirándola a los ojos, dándole otra vez aquella sensación de que Gokū intentaba comprender por qué ella se sentía reconfortada con sus miradas.

Pero ésta vez había preguntado sobre su tristeza. Y Erza volvió a pensar…

Gokū no era consciente con sus propios pensamientos, pero él conocía la felicidad y la tristeza pues veía sus esfuerzos recompensados al ganar el torneo y el dolor que se siente al saber que su abuelito había fallecido. Esos 2 sentimientos ambos debían conocerlos bien y quizá era por esa razón que él logró entenderla durante su discusión de hace unos momentos.

Otra vez miró sus ojos y notó lo mismo que había descrito hace un momento, realmente no lo había imaginado aquel día que consiguieron la segunda esfera. Gokū realmente quiere comprenderla, quiere saber qué es lo que ella piensa, así como ella también quiere conocerlo.

Nuevamente todas las sensaciones que vivió aquella semana regresaron a lo más profundo de su ser, obligándola a bajar la mirada mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios y el guerrero se sorprendía cuando la maga lo tomó de una mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

Gokū quería preguntar, realmente quería saber en qué pensaba, pero en ese momento Bulma los alcanzaba…

-¡Son-kun, Erza, se tardaron demasiado!- reprendió la Brief – ¡La celebración terminó y todos se van a dormir ya!-

-Ah, vaya, lo siento Bulma- se disculpó el guerrero.

En ese momento la científica aclaró que ya tenían lista una pequeña cabaña para descansar esa noche y que a la mañana siguiente irían a buscar la esfera que debía estar cerca al volcán pues la anciana le había aclarado que no existía ningún peligro además de algunos animales salvajes ya que el volcán no había estado activo en más de 60 años.

Los minutos pasaron y nuestros amigos llegaban ya a las cabañas donde descansarían, Bulma aclaró que habían 3 disponibles, una para ella y Lunch, la otra la usaban el resto y la última quedaba para que Erza y Gokū pudieran dormir tranquilamente.

-¡¿Por qué debería dormir con él?!- preguntó una enrojecida Erza mientras Bulma reía.

-Porque no has soltado su mano desde que los vi- le guiñó un ojo y como acto reflejo la maga soltó a Gokū, indicándole que entrara de una vez mientras ella se quedaba con la Brief allí afuera – Me dijiste que no sabías de qué hablaba y que no tenías problemas con verlo con alguien más. Erza, sólo ha pasado una semana pero todos nosotros lo notamos ¿Te vas a seguir mintiendo?-

La maga desvió la mirada, recordando lo que pasó en el bosque. No, Bulma tenía razón, ella se había mentido al decir que no le importaba.

La verdad es…

Erza lo considera un gran compañero. Y como a todos sus amigos, si él alguna vez encuentra a alguien especial… entonces ella lo apoyaría sin importar sus celos… ¿Celos? Sí, celos, porque le estarían quitando mucho tiempo a su compañero y ambos ya no podrían entrenar tanto como hasta ese momento, lo que nos lleva a que sus fuerzas no crecerían mucho y entonces…

" _¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Gokū me gusta y punto!"_

Tal vez era un desgraciado ingenuo que sólo la hacía enojar, pero era un desgraciado ingenuo con muchas otras cualidades que realmente no hacían otra cosa que no sea mejorar su impresión de él, además de que estaba acostumbrada a su compañía. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?! ¡¿En qué momento ese chico había comenzado a parecerle atractivo con ese peinado que desafiaba la lógica, esa personalidad y esa mirada que reflejaban tantos sentimientos que sólo incrementaban su interés por él?!

Bulma se sintió intimidada al ver a Erza tener un tic nervioso en los ojos mientras se tomaba la cabeza y hasta en un momento se jaló de los cabellos, como si estuviera desquiciada por hacer un esfuerzo mental supremo para resolver uno de los grandes misterios del universo.

-Esto…Erza… creo que mejor hablamos mañana- dijo la Brief desde la puerta de su cabaña – Buenas noches-

La maga salió de su trance para ver sorprendida que no había nadie a su alrededor – Qué extraño…-

Bueno, eso ya no importaba, ahora sólo quedaba ir a dormir para continuar la búsqueda.

Erza entró a la cabaña, era bastante simple, sólo una cama en la única habitación que había.

" _¡¿Cómo que sólo una cama?!"_ pensó mientras veía al Saiyajin dormir plácidamente con aquel rostro tan sereno y a la vez tan inocente.

No, eso no importaba, ya antes había compartido la cama el día en que se conocieron, así que Titania respiró profundo mientras se re-equipaba a otro atuendo y se echaba al lado de Gokū para descansar tranquilamente.

Sí, ya habían compartido la cama antes.

" _¡Pero esto ya no es lo mismo!"_ se quejó.

¡Maldición! Ahora que ya conocía sus propios sentimientos no podía dormir tranquila por el hecho de estar al lado de aquel muchacho.

¡¿Cómo descansar?! ¡¿Cómo tranquilizarse para poder descansar?!

Tal vez fue por tanto esfuerzo mental o que quizá se estaba volviendo loca, pero Erza juraría que escuchaba la voz de Bulma susurrando un 'Abrázalo'

Abrazarlo, sí, abrazarlo, ella no es de las que ocultan sus sentimientos pero ahora no podía despertar a Gokū y decirle 'Gokū, me gustas, acéptame' o algo así, prefería que sea el muchacho quien se sienta atraído por ella, pero no por su cuerpo, sino por su personalidad tal como a ella le había pasado, aunque reconocía que el físico de Gokū era increíble.

No, no, no. Eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era abrazarlo, así de cierta forma expresaría sus sentimientos y tendría la consciencia tranquila para poder dormir. Gokū no despertaría por un solo abrazo, parecía que el muchacho tenía el sueño realmente pesado.

Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer y eso es lo que hizo.

En medio de la noche, mientras el silencio reina en esa pequeña aldea, todos nuestros amigos descansan felizmente, sobre todo cierta maga que se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del muchacho al que rodeaba con una mano.

Y a la mañana siguiente…

Erza despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que le dieron directamente en la cara, por lo que frunció el ceño antes de abrir uno de sus ojos, esperando a que se adaptara a la luz para poder ver a los demás estar sentados en el pasto mientras tomaban el desayuno, hasta que Bulma volteó y le dio una sonrisa coqueta…

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. De seguro dormiste bien ¿Verdad?-

Titania se confundió ¿A qué se debía su tono? Otra vez Bulma estaba sugiriendo algo pero apenas despertaba y no entendía nada, mas sentir que una parte de su cuerpo se elevó ligeramente antes de volver a su posición original hizo a la pelirroja voltear para notar que se encontraba apoyada sobre un pelinegro que todavía continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Erza se alejó inmediatamente al reconocer al muchacho ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! ¿Por qué estaba abrazada a Gokū?

-Son-kun, ya despierta, te estás perdiendo el desayuno- dijo Bulma y el Saiyajin se levantó en el acto con un rostro soñoliento antes de sobarse la cara…

-¿Ya está la comida?- preguntó y después vio a sus amigos comiendo, por lo que él también se acercó para tomar algo de agua y comenzar a comer bajo la confundida mirada de una pelirroja que no entendía – Erza, ven a comer-

-¿Eh? Sí… ya voy…- respondió ella antes de caminar también. No sabía por qué amaneció abrazada a Gokū, de hecho no recordaba nada del día anterior – Bulma ¿Tú sabes qué pasó ayer?-

-Lo dices porque amaneciste abrazada a ¡Mmm mmm mm!- Erza le tapó la boca por la vergüenza, pero de todas formas le dio un asentimiento.

-Es verdad- dijo Yamcha – Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hicimos ayer?-

-¿Que no estábamos buscando las esferas del Dragón?- opinó Puar y los demás se pusieron a pensar, a excepción de Gokū que sólo se dedicaba a comer.

-Gokū- llamó Erza – ¿Tú recuerdas?-

-¿Mmm? Msm mmam mmom memmm-

-¡Ya te dije que primero pases la comida!- ordenó Erza antes de quedarse en silencio.

Qué extraño, la maga sintió que ya le había dicho algo así antes. Bueno, eso era verdad, siempre le había dicho que sea más educado pero parece que él no aprende.

En ese momento Gokū terminó de pasar el alimento antes de mirar a sus amigos con su característica tranquilidad.

-¿Ayer no estábamos buscando la esfera? Y Erza me estaba enseñando algo sobre los pensamientos-

-¡Sí, es verdad!- dijeron todos.

Así que, una vez resuelto eso, todos terminaron rápidamente la comida para continuar el viaje, todos en la nave a excepción de Gokū y Erza que iban en la nube.

-Erza… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- quiso saber el guerrero al ver a su compañera estar en su regazo, dándole la espalda mientras se quedaba en silencio en aparente estado de meditación.

La maga reaccionó a esa pregunta ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sintió una extraña sensación, como si ya lo hubiera vivido pero…

-Estaba intentando ¿Concentrarme?- respondió con duda – Trataba de… no pensar… en nada…-

-¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!- sonrió el Saiyajin – ¡Eso se parece mucho a lo que me enseñó Mr. Popo en el templo sagrado!-

Otra vez esa sensación de haberlo vivido golpeó la mente de la maga, quien se sintió confundida y estaba a punto de preguntar pero…

-¡Oigan!- llamó Bulma por el altavoz de la nave – ¡Miren, allá hay una aldea!

Ambos muchachos desviaron la mirada para notar que realmente se acercaban a una aldea que estaba ligeramente alejada de un gran volcán que se veía mucho más adelante.

-Son-kun, vamos a aterrizar- avisó la científica – Parece que la esfera está en muy cerca de ese volcán, así que primero iremos a preguntarle a los habitantes de ese lugar si hay algún peligro cerca de allí-

-Sí, está bien- respondió Gokū

Una vez en tierra el grupo entero comenzó a caminar, logrando ver los distintos terrenos de cultivo que tenía la aldea, dedicadas a una enorme variedad de verduras. Cosas que solamente hacían a Gokū preguntar a qué hora comerían, lo que hizo a los demás caer de espaldas mientras Krillin lo acusaba de ser un glotón porque hace algunos minutos habían terminado el desayuno.

Al buen Gokū no le quedó de otra más que seguir caminando junto a sus amigos, llegando finalmente a dicho lugar luego de un rato más de camino y notando entonces las distintas y pequeñas casas donde se veían a algunas señoras y ancianas con grandes vestidos ligeramente desgastados lavar algunos atuendos antes de colgarlos para que se sequen.

Las miradas hacia los extranjeros no se hicieron esperar, lo que causó cierto nerviosismo en nuestro grupo a excepción de Gokū.

Erza analizó todo el lugar con su mirada, la cual reflejó algo de desconcierto otra vez por la sensación de deja vú mientras Krillin decía que…

-Ay, esas señoras no dejan de mirarnos- habló con nervios por todas esas miradas fijas – Este lugar me da escalofríos-

Los minutos pasaron y Erza se quedaban en silencio otra vez por la misma sensación cuando una anciana y un grupo de señoras las invitaban al festín de esa tarde. Nuestros amigos aceptaron y también se ofrecieron a ayudar en los preparativos, de manera que a los pocos minutos ya varios estaban haciendo trabajos manuales mientras Bulma hablaba con la anciana sobre si había peligro cerca del volcán ya que debían seguir su camino en búsqueda de la esfera.

Las horas pasaron y la celebración comenzó a la puesta del sol.

Se repitió la historia, los bailes, las insinuaciones de Bulma con el asunto de Gokū, el enojo de Erza cuando algunas pedían permiso para casarse con él.

Otra vez en el bosque, la misma discusión, los mismos sentimientos, la misma verdad, dormir en la misma cabaña. Todo eso sólo desconcertaba a la pelirroja pues sentía que ya había vivido algo así.

Y al día siguiente…

Erza despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que le dieron directamente en la cara, por lo que frunció el ceño antes de abrir uno de sus ojos, esperando a que se adaptara a la luz para poder ver a los demás estar sentados en el pasto mientras tomaban el desayuno, hasta que Bulma volteó y le dio una sonrisa coqueta…

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. De seguro dormiste bien ¿Verdad?-

Titania se confundió ¿A qué se debía su tono? Otra vez Bulma estaba sugiriendo algo pero apenas despertaba y no entendía nada, mas sentir que una parte de su cuerpo se elevó ligeramente antes de volver a su posición original hizo a la pelirroja voltear para notar que se encontraba apoyada sobre un pelinegro que todavía continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Erza se alejó inmediatamente al reconocer al muchacho ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! ¿Por qué estaba abrazada a Gokū?

Todo el día estuvo lleno de ese desconcertante sentimiento para Erza, como si ella estuviera viviendo lo mismo otra vez. Durante la celebración de la aldea le preguntó a Bulma y a los demás si ellos no tenían la misma sensación que ella, a lo que cada uno negó y algunos se burlaron diciendo que quizá se estaba volviendo loca por tantas veces que Gokū la hacía enojar.

" _No, no puede ser que sólo yo lo sienta… Gokū, él también debería…"_

-Disculpe, anciana- llamaron algunas de las chicas que arrastraban al Saiyajin con ellas y se acercaban con grandes sonrisas a la mesa donde estaban la anciana, Bulma y Erza – Este chico es demasiado lindo ¿Podemos casarnos con él?-

Otra vez todo golpeó la mente de Erza y ella arrastró al Saiyajin consigo una vez más.

Sin embargo, antes de comenzar la discusión, la maga volteó para notar algo que no le daba la misma sensación de repetición.

Era extraño, sentía que no debería ser capaz de ver el volcán desde allí. Sintió desconfianza, pero quizá estaba exagerando ya que Bulma les había dicho que la aldea estaba bastante cerca de dicho volcán, el cual, según les contó la anciana, no estaba activo desde hace más de 60 años.

Sí, tal vez sólo estaba exagerando.

" _No. No es eso, algo está mal"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras un Gokū curioso le preguntaba por qué lo había arrastrado con ella.

-Gokū, tú no te quieres casar ¿Verdad?- preguntó sin saber bien porqué esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

-No, Krillin ya me dijo lo que era y la verdad es que no me gusta la idea- admitió el Saiyajin, más confundido después de que ella le dijo que entonces ya podía regresar a la fiesta.

Luego de eso la misma sensación vino a la mente de Erza cuando las llevaron a sus cabañas, otra vez descansando en la misma pero esa noche, mientras Gokū dormía, Erza hizo otra cosa.

-Tengo que comprobarlo- susurró antes de re-equiparse a otro atuendo, arrancando una manga de sus playeras para amarrarla a las tablas que habían debajo del colchón y echándose al lado de Gokū para descansar.

Y al día siguiente…

Todo fue exactamente igual, ellos llegaron a una aldea que se encontraba a los pies de un gran volcán y Erza otra vez sintió una y otra vez la misma sensación repetitiva.

Así que, cuando los demás se dedicaban a ayudar en los preparativos y Gokū probaba los platillos que se servirían…

-Discúlpenme, pero me siento algo cansada- dijo la maga antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia – Quisiera descansar un poco, Bulma, préstame una cápsula por favor-

-Oh, eso no será necesario- sonrió la anciana – Tenemos algunas cabañas que nadie usa, puedes descansar allí hasta que sea hora del festín-

-Muchas gracias- respondió Titania con desconfianza antes de que la guiaran.

Otra vez la sensación de deja vú al ver 3 cabañas. Dejándose guiar por dicho presentimiento, Erza entró a la que ella había usado noches anteriores con Gokū sin recordarlo.

Una vez allí se dijo que debía buscar algo, pero no recordaba qué cosa. Sus ojos fueron por todas partes de aquella habitación tan simple, hasta finalmente llegar a debajo de la cama.

Allí había algo atado. Erza lo tomó y una vez que se puso de pie se dedicó a examinar

-Esta ropa… es mía- se sorprendió antes de re-equiparse y notar que su manga izquierda estaba arrancada – ¡Pero entonces…!-

-Qué mala suerte- se oyó un susurro en su oído – Te diste cuenta-

Y con esa última frase, Erza cayó inconsciente.


	8. Un enemigo inesperado

**Pregunta: ¿No odian cuando creen que el problema está arreglado y al día siguiente vuelven las malditas complicaciones?**

 **Hola a todos! ¡Perdonen la demora! ¡Malditas complicaciones!**

 **Y ahora continuamos con el sig. cap. de esta misteriosa aldea.**

Ya respondí a los reviews por PM. Así que, como no tiene cuenta aún, ahora aprovecho para responderle a Itzara (Te salvaste Lozato xD)

Pues bien Itzara, primero que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic y haberte tomado la molestia de dejarme tu opinión. Ahora mismo ya podrás ver qué es lo que pasa en realidad con esta aldea, así que no te haré spoiler. Ahora, pasando a tu pregunta. Goku sí tiene cierto interés en Erza, pero no de la misma forma en que ella lo tiene (O eso parece) Se supone que estos primeros 20 caps. van a tratar de cómo es que estos dos se van acercando poco a poco para dar paso al romance. Conforme avance la historia ya veremos ciertos cambios que van sugiriendo la posible atracción de Goku por nuestra maga.

Y bueno, espero les guste el cap.

Los personajes de DBZ son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

-Esta ropa… es mía- se sorprendió la maga antes de re-equiparse y notar que su manga izquierda estaba arrancada – ¡Pero entonces…!-

-Qué mala suerte- se oyó un susurro en su oído – Te diste cuenta-

Y con esa última frase, Erza cayó inconsciente.

Todos los demás, por su parte, se encontraban todavía ayudando en los preparativos para el festín mientras Gokū sólo se dedicaba a probar lo que servirían para después dar su opinión, aunque en realidad lo único que decía siempre era que todo estaba delicioso.

-¡Son-kun!- llamó Bulma – ¡Deberías dejar de comerte todo y ayudarnos a preparar las cosas!-

-Tú también deberías ayudar- se quejó Krillin con la científica – Tú sólo te la has pasado dándonos órdenes-

-¡Guarda silencio!- ordenó la Brief – ¡¿Cómo quieres que una linda chica como yo se arruine las manos con esos trabajos manuales?! Qué desconsiderado, y yo que pensaba que eras un caballero pero eres igual a Son-kun. Así ninguna chica se fijará nunca en ti, Krillin-

-Ay, el maestro tiene razón, eres una mujer muy escandalosa- replicó el rapado antes de marcharse con varias tablas que cargaba mientras entonces notaba a su maestro y a Oolong continuar cortejando a las jovencitas – Y el maestro no cambia, ni siquiera quiere ayudarme-

-Es bastante duro ¿No crees?- dijo Yamcha al lado del pelón con una sonrisa – Pero al menos valdrá la pena cuando estemos rodeados de unas chicas muy bonitas ¿No te parece, Krillin?-

-Sí- sonrió el calvito – Eso es verdad, sólo espero que Gokū no se lleve toda la atención, él ya tiene a Erza, no sería justo de su parte-

-Vamos, no te preocupes por eso- consoló el otro – Estoy muy seguro de que Bulma se encargará de eso, ya sabes que ella está bastante obsesionada con esos 2-

-Supongo que tienes razón- Krillin se animó.

En aquel momento la anciana del pueblo se les acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, siempre es bueno contar con algo de ayuda- dijo ella – Sobre todo si se trata de 2 jovencitos realmente apuestos y tan caballerosos como ustedes-

-Ah, vamos, por favor, no nos diga eso- se avergonzaron ambos por el cumplido.

-Han trabajado muy duro ¿Por qué no descansan un poco?- ofreció la anciana – Todavía falta mucho hasta que comencemos la celebración, no deben gastar todas sus fuerzas ahora, muchachos-

-Eh… pero… nosotros…-

-No se preocupen- dijo la anciana antes de señalar hacia unas jovencitas que conversaban entre ellas – Además, ustedes también necesitan algo de distracción ¿No les parece?-

Los dos peleadores se sintieron animados por la idea, pero inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Bulma porque seguramente ella se enfadaría con ambos si es que se dedicaban un momento a relajarse, pero en ese momento vieron que la anciana les guiñó el ojo en gesto de complicidad antes de marcharse en dirección a la científica, conversando con ella mientras se alejaban y disimuladamente les hacía un gesto para que vayan a divertirse.

-Esa anciana es en verdad muy amable- sonrió Yamcha antes de que él y Krillin caminaran hacia ese grupo de lindas jovencitas.

-De verdad lamento todas las molestias que esos muchachos le están causando- se disculpaba Bulma pues suponía que los chicos simplemente estarían de vagos a pesar de que ella les ordenó que ayudaran.

-¡Hahahaha!- rio la anciana – No te preocupes, de hecho es todo lo contrario, es bastante divertido recibir a unos visitantes ya que nuestra aldea está bastante apartada. Tú también deberías aprovechar para relajarte un poco ¿Por qué no vas a las aguas termales que hay a los pies del volcán? No están lejos, están al lado de nuestra aldea, y seguramente debes estar muy estresada-

-Sí, esos muchachos son muy estresantes- concedió la científica antes de recordar que ella no era la única que se enojaba – Por cierto ¿Me podrían llevar a la cabaña donde Erza descansa? Me gustaría que me acompañe, ella también necesita olvidar todas las veces que Son-kun la ha hecho enojar-

-Oh, eso no podrá ser posible- negó la más vieja – Cuando la dejamos allí dijo que quería dormir algunas horas porque se sentía realmente cansada, así que nos pidió avisarles. Perdóname por decirlo ahora, pero acabo de recordarlo-

-No, no se preocupe, todavía le agradezco la hospitalidad que nos están dando- sonrió la Brief – También estaba pensando en invitar a Lunch y Puar ¿Sabe dónde están?-

La anciana llamó a un par de muchachas para que ayudaran a Bulma a encontrar a esas 2 personas que buscaba, por lo que la científica se marchó junto a un par de acompañantes mientras la más vieja del lugar continuaba su camino hacia el Saiyajin que hasta ese momento seguía comiendo.

-Veo que nuestra comida te gusta mucho- se alegró la vieja.

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió Gokū – ¡Todo está delicioso! Quisiera que Erza también comiera, a ella le gusta mucho el pastel-

-Vaya, qué amable eres- sonrió la anciana – Pero me temo que tu amiga en estos momentos está durmiendo y no sería correcto despertarla-

-Supongo que tiene razón- concedió Gokū, aunque no estaba tan seguro ya que pensaba que quizá ella podría alegrarse si le llevaba algo de pastel, pero la mayoría de las veces ella se enojaba por cosas que él no comprendía.

La cabeza del guerrero se enredó un poco, hasta que escuchó cómo la anciana le aclaraba que ella había pedido que nadie la moleste mientras dormía, así que…

-Ya veo ¿Entonces le puede guardar algo de pastel? Seguramente le gustaría comer mucho cuando se despierte-

-Seguro- sonrió la anciana por los nobles pensamientos del joven – Se nota que te preocupas mucho por esa jovencita ¿Acaso ella es tu novia?-

-¿Qué es una novia?- preguntó Gokū y la anciana cayó de espaldas.

El guerrero realmente no entendía por qué le preguntaban eso, Krillin lo había hecho el día en que llevó a Erza a la casa de Bulma y hasta ahora no sabía lo que era una novia ¿Se podrá comer? ¿Tendrá que ver con el matrimonio? No lo sabía así que simplemente negaba una y otra vez cuando le preguntaban lo mismo.

La anciana se puso de pie -¡Hahahaha! ¡Qué muchacho tan interesante eres! Dime ¿Ya has probado nuestras bebidas? Están hechas especialmente con las frutas que crecen en este suelo, seguramente te gustará-

Le tendieron una gran jarra llena de un líquido ligeramente rojizo, púrpura y bastante oscuro, aunque el guerrero reconocía que el aroma que llegaba a su nariz invitaba a darle una probada.

-Vamos, toma todo lo que quieras- ofreció ella, sonriendo cuando Gokū aceptaba su oferta y se tomaba a grandes tragos toda la jarra – ¿Qué tal? Está delicioso ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, anciana, esta agua está deliciosa- sonrió el guerrero, tomando un poco más cuando le ofrecieron – ¿De qué es?-

-Oh, sólo es un elixir especial hecho con las frutas más ponzoñosas- aclaró con una amable sonrisa – De hecho, todo lo que has comido también está hecho con algunas verduras que también son ponzoñosas-

-¿Ponzoñosas? ¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó intrigado antes de darle una sonrisa – Bueno, no importa ¡Esto es delicioso!-

-Por favor, toma todo lo que gustes- aclaró mientras el guerrero continuaba bebiendo cada vez más de aquel líquido, deteniéndose de un momento a otro pues sentía que ciertas partes de su cuerpo le ardían un poco.

-Qué extraño, me siento un poco mal- dijo Gokū al sentir que su vista se hacía borrosa y el ardor aumentaba, así como su rostro empezó a sudar.

-Oye jovencito, ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces algo cansado ¿Por qué no vas con tu amiga a dormir?- aconsejó ella – Le pediré a alguien que te lleve a las cabañas-

-¿Eh? Sí, gracias- respondió el guerrero cuando unas jovencitas se le acercaron y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mas nuestro querido Gokū terminó sintiéndose cada vez peor conforme más caminaba.

Y a los pocos minutos, antes de llegar a la cabaña, el Saiyajin terminó inconsciente.

-Realmente tomó tiempo- dijo la anciana – Este muchacho no es normal, no después de que estuvo comiendo venenos por 4 días y hasta tuvimos que darle el elixir para acelerar el efecto antes de que él también se diera cuenta. Esa otra jovencita sólo comió pastel el primer día, pero el efecto del veneno no apareció hasta después-

-Anciana- llamó una chica que llegaba en ese momento – Las demás personas que vinieron también han terminado inconscientes después de que les dimos el elixir-

-Bien, es una suerte que ellos esta vez sí desearan algo de comer o de tomar- respondió la vieja al recordar que durante los días anteriores esos visitantes, a excepción de Erza y Gokū, casi no habían comido nada o muy poco – Ahora, al volcán-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todas.

Y varios minutos después…

-Ah…- cierta pelirroja soltó un quejido mientras abría uno de sus ojos – Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?-

Erza se encontraba en una especie de cueva ligeramente iluminada por una luz rojiza que ella no sabía de dónde provenía, aunque el enorme calor que sentía le daba una idea del lugar.

-El volcán…- susurró con cansancio pues se sentía débil y no podía moverse, mas fue por ese intento que logró darse cuenta de que se encontraba encadenada a la pared, la cual, de no ser por su armadura, seguramente le estaría rostizando la espalda, por suerte sus piernas estaban a salvo.

Aunque, que el metal de su armadura se estuviera calentando a una velocidad impresionante no era algo bueno. El lugar enteró se sacudió unos momentos, haciendo que su espalda tocara dicho metal ardiente, su cuerpo ardió unos momentos y la maga cerró los ojos por el dolor antes de soltar un quejido. Quería moverse pero su cuerpo entero estaba demasiado debilitado sin saber la razón.

-Por fin despiertas…- susurró una voz y la pelirroja levantó la vista para toparse con la anciana del pueblo antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

Erza no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio al ver cómo es que más personas llegaban también y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver que arrastraban a Bulma, Lunch y Puar con ellas.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber la maga – ¿Por qué hacen esto?-

No recibió respuesta y al desviar sus ojos pudo ver que también encadenaban a sus compañeros.

-¡Respondan!- gritó con la pocas fuerzas que tenía, aunque reconocía que seguramente caería inconsciente otra vez.

Las personas del pueblo se marcharon y Erza se quedó allí, maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que las cosas estaban mal. Pero ahora no había tiempo para lamentarse, tenía que hallar una forma de liberarse y salir de allí.

Mientras tanto, en otra zona del lugar…

Yamcha y Krillin despertaban también, notando el aparente ardor en el suelo donde ambos estaban recostados. Se encontraban echados en la misma gran cama de piedra, con sus extremidades sujetadas por las cadenas…

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el pelón, mirando con desconcierto todo el amplio espacio que había.

Mas cuando ambos intentaron levantarse, Yamcha dijo…

-No puede ser, estamos encadenados ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

Unas simples cadenas no deberían ser ningún problema para ellos o para Erza, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que habían digerido cosas venenosas que estuvieron debilitándolos en gran medida…

-No puedo romperlos- dijo Krillin antes de respirar algo agitado, el cuerpo le dolía y Yamcha se sentía igual.

Fue entonces cuando la anciana y las señoritas llegaron y ambos sintieron un enorme alivio…

-Qué bueno que están aquí, anciana por favor libérenos- pidió Yamcha pero lo único que recibieron por respuesta fue una inquietante sonrisa de dicha vieja y sus acompañantes.

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso no puede ser. Porque ustedes serán sacrificios para poder liberar al demonio que está encerrado en este volcán-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- dijeron ambos sorprendidos – ¡Nos engañaron!-

-De verdad lo sentimos por ustedes, pero deberían alegrarse porque gracias a sus almas nuestro señor podrá liberarse-

Y con esas simples palabras ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, por lo que no evitaron quedarse mirándolas con demasiada sorpresa…

-Así es…- concedió – Nuestro pueblo era una colonia de demonios, éramos nosotros quienes atormentaban a los visitantes para poder devorar sus almas y hacernos más fuertes. Hasta el día en que llegó ese guerrero para destruirnos, ese sujeto fue quien encerró a nuestro señor en el volcán y por eso todas nuestras fuerzas desaparecieron. Fuimos maldecidas a vivir en cuerpos humanos, envejeciendo y muriendo lentamente por la edad, pero cuando él se libere, volveremos a adoptar nuestra forma original-

Krillin y Yamcha fruncieron el ceño mientras la vieja seguía hablando…

-A partir de ese día decidimos usar a las pocas personas que lograban llegar a nuestro pueblo. Los engañamos usando nuestra energía demoniaca para hacerles caer en la ilusión de que el día se repetía y los atraíamos hasta el volcán sin que lo notaran, acercándolos con el fin de poder sacrificarlos y usar sus almas para alimentar a nuestro señor-

-Pues están muy equivocados si creen que nos matarán- aseguró Krillin – Pronto nuestros amigos se darán cuenta de lo que ocurre y vendrán a ayudarnos. No podrán contra Gokū, Erza y el maestro Roshi-

-¡Hahahaha! Déjenme decirles que en algunos casos en los que se trataban de personas muy fuertes, nosotros los invitábamos a los festines para probar la comida. Una comida contaminada por las verduras venenosas que crecen en esta tierra maldita gracias a nuestra energía demoniaca-

-No puede ser- dijo Yamcha al comprender lo que la anciana intentaba decirles.

-Sí, ustedes no lo recuerdan, pero estuvieron comiendo un poco de nuestros alimentos. Así que el veneno ya está dentro de ustedes, pero no se preocupen, no es para asesinarlos, sólo necesitamos volverlos débiles para que no puedan defenderse cuando sea hora del ritual para sacrificar sus almas-

-¡Ha!- rieron ambos peleadores – No crean que con eso derrotarán a Gokū, él es el más fuerte de todos-

Todas las demás sonrieron – Y es quien se comió nuestro veneno por 4 días, no importa qué tan fuerte sea, ahora él debe ser el más débil de todos ustedes. Sin mencionar que el resto de sus amigos están en otras cuevas, esperando al ritual que será en unas horas más-

-Maldición…- sisearon ambos mientras los dejaban solos.

-Yamcha ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Krillin con preocupación.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora creo que debemos liberarnos de estas cadenas- ambos forcejearon pero no servía de nada – Maldición, nuestra fuerza no es la suficiente-

En aquel momento Bulma despertaba para espantarse al notar en dónde estaba y ver a Erza también encadenada…

-¡Erza! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?!-

-Nos engañaron- dijo ella con cansancio – Las personas de este pueblo, no sé qué quieren hacer con nosotros… pero… nos engañaron-

-Veo que finalmente despiertan- dijo la anciana, esta vez sola y Bulma notó ese detalle.

-Anciana ¡¿Por qué hace esto?! Nosotros no somos malas personas-

-Exactamente- sonrió la vieja – Ustedes son buenas personas y por eso mismo debemos sacrificarlos para liberar a nuestro señor-

-¿Nuestro señor?- repitió la Brief antes de espantarse – ¡Ustedes no eran un pueblo amenazado! ¡Ustedes son los demonios!-

-Vaya, eres más lista que el resto de tus amigos, me pregunto cómo es que tú no te diste cuenta primero. Pero ahora que lo pienso- dicha vieja se acercó a Erza – ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?-

-Intuición…- susurró la maga – Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se estaban repitiendo… no es normal tener la misma sensación de deja vú tantas veces en un solo día. Había algo sospechoso con ustedes-

-¿Algo sospechoso?-

-Por alguna razón no hay hombres en esta aldea, sólo están ustedes, lo que es extraño ya que hay muchas mujeres demasiado jóvenes y pude ver algunas niñas. Es demasiado sospechoso que no haya un padre, al principio creí que ellos habían sido asesinados por ese demonio pero después nos dijo que eso fue hace 100 años…-

La anciana no dijo nada, sólo la miró con seriedad…

-Las cosas no cuadraban…Y entonces parece que se me ocurrió dejar un trozo de mi ropa para comprobar que no eran simples imaginaciones mías el que las cosas parecían repetirse…-

-Pero eso no te sirvió de nada ¿Verdad? Todos ustedes serán sacrificados para liberar a nuestro señor-

-Se olvidan de Gokū- sonrió Erza – Estoy segura de que él hará algo para detenerlas-

-¡Es verdad!- concedió Bulma – ¡Son-kun es el hombre más fuerte de todos! ¡Él derrotó solo al demonio de Piccolo y fácilmente acabará con ustedes!-

La anciana rio – Parece que todos tienen demasiada confianza en ese muchacho, qué mala suerte que fuera él quien comiera demasiado veneno y ahora mismo ni siquiera pueda despertar. Pronto lo sacrificaremos, un alma pura como la suya debería ser suficiente para liberar a nuestro señor y así podremos regresar para atormentar a las personas-

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó la maga – ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Gokū?! ¡Si se atreven a tocarle uno de sus ingenuos cabellos juro que…!-

-Es muy tarde para amenazas- sonrió la vieja – ¡Tú y todos tus amigos pronto perecerán!-

-No puede ser- se desconcertó Bulma mientras Lunch y Puar despertaban – Son-kun…-

En ese momento la científica escuchó un gruñido y volteó para mirar a la pelirroja forcejear desesperadamente con las cadenas…

-¡Ni crean que me voy a dar por vencida con esto!- aseguró Erza – ¡Saldremos de aquí! ¡No voy a dejar que le hagan daño a mi Gokū!-

Bulma sonrió de manera coqueta – ¿TU Gokū?-

-¡Q-quiero decir a Gokū! ¡Bulma, no te rías! ¡Ya basta, deja de reírte! ¡Bulma, no es tiempo para eso!- se quejó la maga, más roja que su cabello porque esas palabras habían salido de la nada para su propio desconcierto y vergüenza.

¡¿De dónde vino eso?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Gokū era de ella?!

-Oigan ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que está pasando?- preguntó Lunch con curiosidad.

-Lunch, despiertas justo a tiempo- sonrió la Brief – Rápido, saca un arma y libéranos de estas cadenas-

-¡¿Un arma?!- se espantó la peliazul – ¡¿Por qué tendría algo así?!-

-Es verdad, no eres la rubia- lamentó Bulma – Entonces hazme el favor de estornudar-

-Pero no tengo ganas-

-¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Nuestras vidas están en riesgo!-

Los minutos pasaban y Lunch intentaba estornudar, aunque como dijo, no tenía ganas y no le salía nada convincente. Hasta que finalmente Puar despertó y Bulma le pidió transformarse en algo para hacer estornudar a Lunch bajo la atónita mirada de una Erza que dijo…

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil que se volviera una llave?-

-¡Achúuuuu! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-

-Olvídenlo- musitó la pelirroja.

-¡Rápido, Lunch!- dijo Bulma – ¡Tenemos que quitarnos estas cadenas antes de que nos maten!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie me va a matar, aún no soy rica!- la rubia meneó el cuerpo y ante la sorpresa de Erza y la suposición de Bulma, una pistola emergió de sus pantalones, llegando a su mano y dado que Lunch podía girar la muñeca, terminó volando sus cadenas antes de liberar al resto.

-Puar- llamó Erza – Dime, necesitas poder para transformarte ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, así es ¿Por qué?-

Si Puar pudo transformarse… eso quería decir que aunque su cuerpo se encontrara débil, su poder mágico quizá no se había desgastado…

Probó su teoría y una espada llegó a sus manos. Erza asintió antes de decepcionarse por haber dejado que la preocupación de saber que algo malo le podrían hacer a los demás la cegara.

Todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Vamos- ordenó la maga, caminando lentamente pues su cuerpo realmente estaba mal antes de caer de rodillas por el cansancio.

-¡Erza! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

-No, no sé qué habrá pasado… pero mi cuerpo está débil…-

Y en ese momento, en otra cueva espaciosa…

Krillin y Yamcha seguían forcejeando para intentar liberarse pero no servía de nada.

-¿No crees que está haciendo más calor?- preguntó el rapado.

-Tal vez se deba a la lava del volcán, es obvio que estamos dentro. Así que es normal que haga calor-

-Debemos salir de aquí rápido, no sabemos si los demás están en peligro- Krillin forcejeó una vez más, pero fue en vano – Maldición, quisiera poder juntar mis manos para hacer un Kame Hame Ha-

Y después de pensarlo detenidamente…

-Oye Yamcha ¿Todavía tienes energías?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Piénsalo, estamos debilitados porque esa anciana dijo que habíamos comido un poco de ese veneno. Pero nuestra energía sigue igual-

-¡Es cierto!- se sorprendió Yamcha – ¡Puedo usar el Sōkidan para intentar salir de aquí!-

-Vamos, hazlo rápido, no sabemos si esas personas van a regresar pronto-

Yamcha se concentró, en esa posición incómoda le resultaba un tanto más complicado el reunir su propia energía ya que se había acostumbrado a que su mano izquierda rodeara su muñeca derecha antes de usar dicha técnica.

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero el peleador logró formar aquella esfera resplandeciente en su mano, haciendo un esfuerzo para poder lanzarla hacia el techo antes de usar sus dedos para redirigir la energía, meciéndola de un lado a otro mientras la acercaba poco a poco, haciéndola rozar las cadenas que los tenían apresados…

Para ese momento, en otra cueva, el maestro Roshi también forcejeaba contra las cadenas que rodeaban por completo sus brazos y pecho, impidiéndole moverse a su libertad, por lo que sólo estaba allí tirado notando cómo su discípulo estaba inconsciente aunque respiraba ligeramente agitado.

-Gokū, despierta, es hora de comer- dijo el viejo, percatándose de que su idea sirvió pues el guerrero despertó, aunque era desconcertante el hecho de que no se viera tan enérgico como siempre.

Gokū sólo había abierto sus ojos ligeramente, el cuerpo le dolía, le ardía y sentía que sus músculos estaban entumecidos por completo. Pero logró reconocer la voz y el aspecto de quien le hablaba…

-Maestro Roshi- respondió él antes de notar que ambos estaban encadenados de la misma forma al igual que un Oolong inconsciente a su lado.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas Gokū, necesito que nos liberes. Los demás pueden estar en peligro-

El Saiyajin lo intentó, pero se sentía débil, muy débil, como aquellas veces en las que le apretaban fuertemente la cola y él perdía todo su poder. El maestro lo notó y no pudo evitar suponer que las cosas iban mal pues aquellas jovencitas les habían ofrecido algo de beber antes de despertar en esa cueva.

-Oolong, despierta ahora- ordenó el viejo, pero el otro pervertido sólo se mantenía allí en silencio, como si estuviera ignorándolo. Hasta que al maestro se le ocurrió mover una de sus piernas para quitarse un zapato y ponérselo en la cara al cerdo – ¡Maldición, despierta de una vez!-

-¡Oiga maestro, eso es asqueroso!- se quejó Oolong antes de toser pues el pie del maestro casi se le había metido a la boca – Qué… ¿Dónde estamos?-

-A juzgar por el enorme calor que se siente, diría que estamos dentro del volcán- respondió el maestro con seriedad – Oolong, rápido, transfórmate en algo para quitarnos estas cadenas-

En aquel momento las voces de algunas personas se hacían presentes y el maestro Roshi cambió su orden pidiéndole que se transformara en algo para ocultarse. Oolong se volvió un gusano y el anciano se acomodó para cubrirlo con una rodilla mientras le ordenaba a Gokū fingir que seguía dormido para que no sospechen nada.

En aquel momento llegaron las jóvenes lideradas por dicha anciana pues iban a llevarse al muchacho para iniciar el ritual, pero ver las cadenas de Oolong sueltas en el suelo llegó a sorprenderlas mientras dicha vieja ordenaba que encontraran al cerdo lo más rápido posible antes de que lograra interferir, también ordenó que otras chicas más fueran a las otras cuevas para asegurarse de que sus sacrificios seguían allí.

La tensión para el maestro fue increíble pues dicha anciana seguía de pie allí, mirando la cueva como si sospechara de algo, los minutos pasaron tediosamente para nuestros amigos, pero parece ser que la suerte les había sonreído esa vez pues la alerta de que algunos habían escapado hizo a dicha vieja regresar rápidamente con los demás.

El tiempo de transformación de Oolog se acabó y el viejo Roshi terminó bocarriba en el suelo mientras Gokū veía cómo su maestro se quejaba de que ahora deberían esperar el minuto de descanso para que Oolong se transforme otra vez.

Gokū se sintió extraño, algo le decía que quizá todos sus amigos también estaban débiles como él, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero, si ese era el caso, todos ellos estaban en problemas… y entonces…

" _Erza…"_

La pelirroja se detuvo en un gran pasillo, necesitaba descansar, su poder mágico seguía al máximo pero su cuerpo no y le hacía falta recobrar el aliento después del esfuerzo que hizo para seguirle el paso a Bulma, Lunch y Puar.

Lo que la llevaba a recordar que, luego de que se liberaran y empezaran a moverse, ella le había preguntado a sus acompañantes si no se sentían tan cansadas, a lo que recibió una negativa intrigante.

Erza pensó en eso detenidamente, Bulma le había asegurado que ellas sí habían comido el dichoso veneno que las volvía débiles, así que en teoría deberían estar igual de agotadas. No lo comprendía y entonces habló con la científica mientras continuaban su camino, llegando a la conclusión de que ellas 2 no se sentían mal debido a que no eran guerreras, por lo que no estaban acostumbradas ni sabían usar el verdadero poder que tenía una persona, lo mismo podría aplicarse a Puar pues tampoco es un peleador que entrene para aumentar sus fuerzas.

No, ellas eran simples humanas sin entrenamiento, por lo tanto, sus fuerzas ya estarían en lo mínimo. Puede que Bulma se ofendiera un poco por esa conclusión, pero ella misma reconocía que debía ser cierto.

Y si Puar no era afectado…

" _Espero que Gokū esté con Oolong"_ pidió la maga antes de escuchar varios pasos apresurados, posiblemente de algún grupo.

Todas ellas se movieron por otro pasillo, pegándose a la pared para poder ver cómo el grupo de jóvenes que en realidad eran demonios pasaban rápidamente.

-Parece que ya se dieron cuenta- analizó Bulma – Y todavía no encontramos al resto-

-Si tan sólo fueran magos… podría sentir su poder mágico y saber dónde están…- se sintió frustrada, no podía hacer nada en ese estado.

Y ante su propia sorpresa, la imagen de su compañero de viaje llegó a su mente…

" _Se veía sentada en las piernas del guerrero mientras viajaban en la nube y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados…_

 _-No pienses en nada- era lo que decía Gokū – Debes estar tranquila-"_

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró confundida, no recordaba que algo así hubiera pasado. ¿Para qué quería ella estar tranquila en ese momento? ¿Gokū estaba enseñándole algo? Así parecía ser pero… ¿Qué era?

No podía recordarlo, su mente se nublaba cuando pensaba en eso y llegó a la conclusión de que ahora no era momento para estar haciendo algo así. Tenían que encontrar a los demás y derrotar a esos demonios pues escapar simplemente significaría ignorar el problema y dejárselo a alguien más.

No, no podía hacer algo así, ese asunto debía ser resuelto inmediatamente, no podía esperar hasta regresar con su gremio para solicitar el apoyo de unos compañeros pues eso tomaría demasiado tiempo dado que hasta ese momento todavía no había logrado reconocer ningún tipo de terreno, cuidad o lugar que pueda darle una pista de cómo llegar a Fiore. Si demoraba en su regreso, quién sabe cuántas almas lograrían atrapar esos sujetos y puede que incluso lograran liberar a su señor para volver a aterrorizar a las personas.

Pero ahora no encontraba a Gokū, él era una pieza fundamental pues Erza lo reconoce como alguien extremadamente fuerte y aunque el resto no estuviera a su nivel, sabe que ellos también tienen grandes habilidades y que su ayuda es absolutamente necesaria.

El problema estaba en que, después de encontrarlos, seguramente todos ellos también estarían débiles, pero suponía que con comer una vez más aquella habichuela seguramente recuperarían sus fuerzas y podrían derrotarlos a todos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Era una suposición lo de la semilla, pero sólo le quedaba eso. Así que por eso se movían ahora, Erza quería encontrar a Gokū para ayudarlo y que, una vez reunidos todos, comenzaran a pelear contra esos demonios.

Tampoco podían demorar pues sus enemigos deben conocer a la perfección el lugar y así…

-Eso es- dijo Erza – Escúchenme, esos sujetos saben dónde estamos encerrados-

-Sí, es verdad, ¿Pero por qué lo dices ahora?- se confundió la científica, pensando un poco y sonriendo – ¡Es cierto! Ahora que saben que hemos escapado seguramente van a confirmar lo mismo con Yamcha y los demás, sólo debemos seguirlos sin que se den cuenta y los encontraremos ¿Verdad?-

-¿Y qué esperamos?- cuestionó Lunch antes de cargar su arma – Vámonos rápido-

-Esperen- pidió la maga – Bulma, quiero que me prestes el radar del Dragón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Gokū… Gokū debe tener su esfera… lo sé…- respondió agitada – Tengo que encontrarlo…-

-¿Pero no crees que lo mejor sería no separarnos?- opinó Puar y Erza pasó a explicarse.

-Lunch es una experta ladrona, tanto como para poder seguir a alguien y robarle sin que éste se percate ¿Verdad?- quiso confirmar, aunque ese detalle no le gustara mucho ahora no era momento de estarse poniendo quisquillosa. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa confiada – Bulma, sólo tienes que seguir a Lunch y si las llegan a descubrir Puar simplemente se transformará para ayudarlas a esconderse, eres muy inteligente y sé que no tendrán ningún problema-

-¿Pero qué pasará contigo?- replicó la científica – Apenas puedes caminar ¿Qué harás si alguien te descubre?-

Erza sonrió y llamó una espada, dejándola en el suelo para concentrarse un poco y hacer levitar su arma, apuntándole a sus compañeros – Mi cuerpo no está en su mejor forma, pero mi poder mágico está perfecto, puedo arreglármelas-

Así fue como la maga tomó el radar, encendiéndolo y viendo la ubicación de las esferas que Bulma traía en un compartimiento especial de la nave que en esos momentos era una cápsula pues así evitaría que alguien pudiera robárselas. El Saiyajin todavía traía la esfera de 4 estrellas, y al ver el radar Erza notó que estaba en dirección contraria a donde habían corrido los demonios hace algunos minutos…

-Como temía…- susurró la pelirroja – Ellos quieren asegurarse primero de que no han escapado. No hay tiempo, tengo que llegar con Gokū-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Bulma.

-Dijeron que sacrificarían a Gokū. Si saben que huimos y logran asegurarse de que el resto no ha escapado aún, lo más seguro es que intenten sacrificarlo antes de que logremos encontrar a los demás y entonces no tendríamos tiempo para ayudarlo-

-No perdamos más tiempo- gruñó Lunch – Vámonos rápido-

-De acuerdo, Erza, buena suerte-

-Ustedes también-

Dicho eso, el grupo se separó.

" _Gokū, espérame, no dejaré que te hagan daño"_ se juraba la maga.

Y en aquel momento…

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó de dolor nuestro Saiyajin.

-¡Gokū!- se alarmaron Oolong y el maestro Roshi, siendo golpeados con fuerza mientras el estómago del guerrero tenía clavada una daga de la cual comenzaba a emanar una especie de neblina oscura.

-Ya no podemos perder más tiempo, no podemos seguir buscándolos- decía la anciana – Debemos llevar a cabo el ritual y liberar a nuestro señor antes de que cualquiera de ellos logre hacer algo-

El maestro y Oolong simplemente fruncieron el ceño al ver cómo arrastraban entre varios al guerrero pues sus ropas eran pesadas sin que ellas lo supieran.

-Maestro, debemos hacer algo. No pueden llevarse a Gokū- opinó el cerdito, entendiendo que tal vez el viejo tenía una idea pues lo notaba realmente serio mientras esos demonios finalmente desaparecían de sus vistas con el Saiyajin.

-Oolong, ya pasó el minuto que necesitabas- dijo el maestro con extrema seriedad – Transfórmate para liberarnos y así ayudar a Gokū-

-Pero no tiene fuerzas ¿Cómo lo ayudará?- objetó el cerdito antes de liberarse al cambiar de forma y volverse una llave para liberar al maestro.

El viejo Roshi se puso de pie con dificultad, realmente habían reducido sus fuerzas físicas, su cuerpo estaba agotado pero su energía no.

-En este momento lo más recomendable sería ir por los demás rápidamente antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para pelear- aclaró el maestro mientras Oolong asentía – Y no puedo moverme con la facilidad de siempre. Necesitaré que me ayudes, no podemos perder más tiempo-

Oolong se trasformó en una especie de misil al cual el maestro Roshi se subió para salir disparados rápidamente en búsqueda del resto.

Gokū estaba en el suelo, intentando forcejear pero parecía ser como si aquella daga que le habían clavado hubiera reducido aún más sus fuerzas, si es que eso era posible. El guerrero respiró de manera agitada y aunque su vista se hacía algo borrosa otra vez, lograba notar que lo estaban llevando a otro lado.

Los minutos pasaron mientras Bulma, Lunch y Puar finalmente parecían haber llegado con los demás pues los demonios se habían detenido frente a una especie de puerta metálica bastante grande, la cual abrieron antes de exclamar…

-¡Que no escapen!-

Krillin y Yamcha ya estaban libres gracias al Sōkidan, pero eso le había costado una buena cantidad de energía a Yamcha, por lo que ahora estaba más débil que un Krillin que intentaba posicionarse para lanzarles un Kame Hame Ha.

Desafortunadamente aquellos demonios eran bastante veloces y ambos fueron golpeados con fuerza, terminando echados en el suelo, soltando un par de quejidos pues sentían fuertes pisadas en sus cuerpos.

En aquel momento el sonido de varios disparos llamó la atención de ambos peleadores, notando que los demonios caían uno a uno antes de que lograran ver a Bulma y compañía.

-¡Muchachos, aquí estamos!- llamó la Brief, ayudándolos a levantarse – Rápido tenemos que irnos-

-Bulma ¿Dónde está Gokū? ¿Qué pasó con el maestro?- preguntaron ambos.

-Erza fue a buscar a Son-kun, pero ella también está muy débil, tenemos que alcanzarla rápido-

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Yamcha pues los aldeanos que Lunch había derribado con sus balazos se levantaron como si nada para sorpresa de los demás pues se suponía que debían estar muertos.

Los aldeanos se lanzaron al ataque pero nunca lograron concretar pues de la nada una fuerte patada los había mandado a volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡Maestro Roshi! ¡Oolong!- reconoció Krillin, notando el cansancio en su maestro y percatándose de que todos ellos a excepción de Lunch, Bulma, Puar y Oolong parecían agotados – Bulma ¿Cómo es que ustedes están bien?-

La científica entendió a qué se refería pero aclaró que ahora no había tiempo para eso.

-Krillin ¿No hay más semillas del ermitaño?- cuestionó el maestro, sin poder evitar la frustración cuando el rapado les respondió que le había dado la última a Erza el día en que iban a partir a buscar las esferas.

Bulma sacó una cápsula para revelar una nave en la que todos subieron inmediatamente antes de buscar a sus amigos restantes…

Un par de aldeanos fueron estrellados violentamente en las paredes de los pasillos mientras Erza terminaba con una rodilla en el suelo por el agotamiento físico que suponía moverse hasta ese punto, varias espadas flotaban a su alrededor y acercó una para clavarla en el suelo, usándola como apoyo para ponerse de pie.

Comenzó a caminar pero el ruido de más enemigos acercándose la hizo soltar un quejido de molestia antes de reunir otra vez su poder mágico para intentar derrotarlos lo más rápido posible. Gokū estaba en peligro, tenía que ayudarlo.

Varios aldeanos más llegaron por su espalda y Erza cambió a su armadura de alas negras, elevándose para después concentrarse en hacer maniobrar a sus armas otra vez. Unos poderosos tajos de magia concentrada derribó a los enemigos, dejándolos inconscientes mientras la maga se golpeaba mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido antes usar una de sus armaduras para volar y evitar así su demora por estar caminando agotada.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida en un momento así?! Tal vez Gokū estaba en peligro. ¡Pero era por eso mismo que debería haber tenido la cabeza fría en lugar de dejar que su preocupación y desesperación por salvar al Saiyajin la dominara!

¡Mira lo que había logrado por perder la calma! ¡Estuvo perdiendo tiempo valioso por haber estado caminando en lugar de volar rápidamente! Erza soltó otro quejido, uno de enojo consigo misma, y prosiguió con su camino para llegar con Gokū.

Debía estar cerca, el radar así lo indicaba.

Las paredes pasaban rápidamente a su lado mientras la maga volaba para alcanzar a su compañero, segundos tediosos la hacían ponerse nerviosa y sentirse frustrada con sólo imaginar que podría llegar demasiado tarde debido a su propia incompetencia en un momento tan importante.

Llegó a otro pasillo antes de girar a la izquierda pues vio una gran luz naranja y rojiza provenir desde lejos.

Erza continuó acercándose a gran velocidad…

-¡AAAAHHHH!-

La desesperación la invadió otra vez, porque esa voz…

-¡GOKŪ!- gritó la maga cuando llegó finalmente a aquel lugar.

Una gran mesa de piedra que estaba ubicada sobre una plataforma, la cual era sostenida por varias cadenas sobre toda esa lava caliente mientras los aldeanos se mantenían rodeando al guerrero que estaba siendo cubierto ligeramente por una extraña neblina.

Gokū estaba en problemas, estaba herido en lo profundo de su abdomen y la piedra donde estaba echado era completamente roja debido al calor abrazador al que era sometido, causando seguramente que la espalda de su compañero se estuviera quemando.

No perdió el tiempo, la maga invocó más espadas mientras ella se acercaba a volando, atacando a todos sus enemigos y teniendo cuidado de no herir a su compañero por error mientras ella misma se acercaba rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que los aldeanos esquivaban dichas armas.

-¡No! ¡Que no intervenga! ¡Tenemos que liberar a nuestro señor!- ordenó la anciana y varios aldeanos se acercaron para atacar a la pelirroja – ¡Sacrifiquen al muchacho!-

-¡Aléjense de mi Gokū!- vociferó Titania mientras cambiaba a la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, dando un potente tajo de magia para mandar una onda expansiva de flamas que golpearon a los demonios, lanzándolos hacia la lava ardiente mientras sus gritos de dolor se hacían presentes.

Erza los mantenía a todos alejados, cambiando constantemente de armadura mientras invocaba distintas armas con las cuales derrotaba a una gran cantidad de enemigos conforme pasaban los minutos. Pero parecía ser que esos malditos no se acababan y simplemente aparecían más y más…

El volcán comenzó a temblar para su sorpresa y Erza liberó al Saiyajin con otra de sus armas, cortando sus cadenas y alarmándose al ver un gran corte profundo en el estómago del muchacho. Su sangre se derramaba y algunas gotas caían hacia la lava, la cual parecía reaccionar a eso pues todo el lugar empezó a sacudirse con mayor fuerza.

Titania se acercó a su compañero y lo levantó haciendo algo de esfuerzo, percatándose de que parte del atuendo del guerreo se había desmaterializado, permitiéndole ver que la espalda de Gokū realmente había sufrido graves quemaduras y estaba ensangrentada.

En aquel momento Erza sintió cómo algunas personas la sujetaban por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la maga para comenzar a asfixiarla mientras otros más se acercaban con una extraña daga en las manos…

-No dejaremos que interfieras- aseguró la anciana – ¡Te sacrificaremos a ti primero!-

-¡Ni lo sueñen!- aseguró la maga, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dada su condición, para liberarse del agarre de esos malditos y mandarlos a volar con una potente patada.

Los enemigos se recuperaron y estuvieron a punto de lanzarse al ataque otra vez, cuando…

-¡HAAAA!- se oyeron unos gritos y grandes rayos de energía golpearon a una gran cantidad de aldeanos, mandándolos hacia la lava.

-¡Erza!- llamó Bulma desde la nave donde se veía al maestro Roshi, Yamcha y Krillin de pie en el techo de la nave, todos ellos con la misma posición – ¡Date prisa, parece que el volcán va a hacer erupción!-

La maga no perdió tiempo y se acercó a su compañero - ¡Gokū, reacciona! ¡Gokū!- pedía Erza con desesperación cuando el guerrero respondía a su llamado y uno de sus ojos se abría, reconociendo inmediatamente el rostro de su compañera…

-Erza…- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la maga por el alivio, mas ahora no había tiempo para sentimentalismo y tenía que salir de allí.

-¡Vámonos!- dijo Bulma al acercarse rápidamente ya con el resto adentro del avión para que ambos pudieran acercarse, pero otra vez aquel fuerte temblor terminó por derribar la nave, haciéndola aterrizar forzosamente en otra zona más apartada e impidiéndoles escapar.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó la anciana mientras se veía aquella neblina rodear a los aldeanos antes de arrastrarlos a la lava – ¡No, mi señor! ¡No nos haga esto! ¡AAAHHHHH!-

-¡Oigan! ¡Miren!- dijo Yamcha, señalando a los aldeanos siendo arrastrados antes de hacerse trizas - ¡¿Qué es eso?!-

Erza llegó con los demás, dejando a Gokū en el suelo para que lo atiendan mientras ella intentaba recuperar algo de aliento por el esfuerzo que supuso cargar al guerrero.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró Bulma con terror pues el lugar temblaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Gokū!- llamaba Krillin para despertar a su amigo, quien sólo se mantenía soltando quejidos mientras su sangre se seguía derramando.

-¡No pierdas tiempo!- le gritó Erza – ¡Dale una semilla antes de que sea tarde!-

-Pero… ya no hay semillas…- respondió el rapado – Tú te comiste la última-

" _¿La última?"_ pensó desconcertada.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Gokū tiene que salir de esta, no puede morir ahora. ¡No lo hará!

Bulma sacó otra cápsula para llamar otra nave.

-¡Rápido, no perdamos más tiempo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí y curar a Son-kun!-

Puar y Oolong se encargaron de llevar al Saiyajin dentro de la nave.

Pero entonces…

Un estallido de lava llamó la atención de nuestros amigos y en aquel momento una enorme extremidad con 4 dedos, hecha de aquella neblina, se extendió por todo el lugar antes de centrarse en los peleadores.

Todos ellos fueron golpeados, quedando tirados en el suelo con un enorme dolor mientras dicha mano derribaba a la nave, haciendo a todos los demás salir y caer violentamente en el suelo…

Esa enorme extremidad comenzó a juntarse en el cielo, formando una extraña bola de energía demoniaca que salió disparada hacia todos ellos.

Y Erza sabía perfectamente hacia quién iba dirigida.

-¡Gokū!- gritó la maga, moviéndose a toda velocidad para cubrir a su compañero.

Recibiendo de lleno aquel ataque y soltando un alarido bajo el desconcierto de todos los demás…

Un estallido de humo los alejó a la fuerza por la onda expansiva y cada uno terminó en distintas posiciones, sin mencionar las heridas causadas por aquella explosión.

-¡Oh, no! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!- se aterró Bulma al no ver señales de algún movimiento – ¡Son-kun! ¡Erza!-

En aquel momento un cuerpo salió disparado por el humo, golpeando violentamente las paredes, dejando en claro que alguien lo había golpeado.

Pero ver quién terminaba tirado a unos metros de ellos los dejaba sorprendidos…

-¡Gokū!- gritó Puar por la sorpresa, los muchachos se acercaron para observar a su amigo, ayudándolo a levantarse antes de que todos devolvieran sus ojos al humo.

-No…- susurraron algunos – El demonio que estaba encerrado…-

Todo el humo desapareció de golpe, permitiéndole a todos ver lo que pasó.

Sus cabellos eran púrpuras y se mecían salvajemente. Esos ojos completamente negros con unas pupilas blancas daban un aspecto aterrador mientras aquella neblina cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pero se notaban los vestigios de la armadura oscura.

Metales plateados cubrían sus brazos, resaltando por los picos negros que sobresalían de éstos mientras en lugar de mano y pies parecían haber grandes garras, 4 en la mano y 3 en los pies. Dos grandes alas negras se movieron para eliminar el resto de la neblina.

Una gran pechera oscura, adornada por distintas líneas blancas que se extendían hasta las hombreras con pliegues de aspecto amenazante. Sus piernas cubiertas en su totalidad por una armadura oscura con delgadas líneas horizontales mientras su rostro carecía de color.

Nuestro Saiyajin abrió pesadamente uno de sus ojos, pues se sintió alarmado al notar que la presencia de su compañera casi había desaparecido por completo.

Todos pensaron que era como si vieran a un muerto en aquellos momentos. Pero la realidad era otra. Se enfrentaban a un demonio, a un demonio que había tomado el control absoluto de una maga que se movió para que la atacaran a ella en lugar de Gokū. A un demonio que en esos momentos se veía con una espantosa sonrisa de satisfacción por todo el poder que le había traído apoderarse de la maga, con una voz que no era de Erza, con un tono profundo y un ligero eco que les causaba una desagradable sensación.

Y sólo les quedaba una opción. Porque en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, aquel demonio simplemente expulsó una gran cantidad de poder antes de lanzarse contra ellos, soltando un grito de gozo absoluto por lo que significaba el que ahora…

 **-¡Soy libre!-**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

De verdad me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Y bueno, sin más que decirles, les dejo el avance del sig. cap. a cargo de Gokū, _Bulma_ y **¿El demonio o Erza?**

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

-¡Hola, soy Gokū! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Erza! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!-

 _-¡Son-kun! ¡Tienes que derrotar a ese demonio para salvarla!-_

 **-¡No volverán a encerrarme! ¡Los haré pedazos!-**

-El próximo capítulo de Saiyajin de clase S será: "Una batalla indeseada ¡Gokū vs Erza!" ¡Erza, no te dejes controlar!-

 **-¡Es muy tarde! ¡Este cuerpo me pertenece!-**


	9. Un combate indeseado ¡Gokū vs Erza!

**Hola a todos!**

 **Jejejeje, he vuelto mis queridos lectores y antes de cualquier otra cosa quisiera que me respondieran a algo muy importante.**

 **¿Les gustaría que Erza regresara a Fairy Tail en algún momento? Lo que quiero decir es que estuve pensando y diría que ella regresaría a su mundo pero con Gokū acompañándola. ¿Y porqué? Pues porque digamos que regresaría para vivir su última aventura en Fairy Tail a manera de cerrar finalmente ese capítulo de su vida antes de marcharse con Gokū para siempre y dar paso a toda la historia de DBZ. Me gustaría su sincera opinión sobre esto, a decir verdad lo que tengo planeado de los 20 caps. para crear romance y consolidar a nuestra pareja se mantiene, aunque entonces se extendería un poco más si decido incluir esta última aventura que terminaría el ciclo de Erza en el mundo de Fairy Tail para que ella pudiera estar, de cierta forma, libre al lado de Gokū, sin mencionar que podría meterle más romance al Fic. De verdad les agradezco a quienes me den su sincera opinión.**

Y bueno, es todo, ahora sólo me queda responder a los reviews anónimos ya que, como sus nombres salen en negro, quiere decir que no tienen cuenta... aún... por lo tanto me disculpo por haberlos hecho tener que esperar a mi respuesta. Si tuvieran cuenta créanme que les hubiera respondido mucho antes.

 **Itzara** : Hahaha ¿Verdad que sí? Odio cuando creo que mis problemas han sido resueltos y ¡BAM! Pero bueno, pasemos a tu review. Primero quiero decirte que no tengo problemas con los reviews largos, a decir verdad es muy reconfortante que el lector se tome la molestia de escribir su opinión del cap. Ahora bien, veamos cómo van las cosas con respecto a Erza que fue controlada. Con respecto a las armaduras, también son mis preferidas, y así se llama la de alas negras, aunque también se le conoce con el nombre de Black Winged Armor. Estoy seguro de que te gustará el cap. Por cierto, espero que Lozato responda tu saludo ;)

 **Lotus-one** : Pues de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo. A decir verdad Erza también es mi personaje preferido de Fairy Tail y por eso mismo quería escribir un Fic donde se pueda apreciar su verdadero potencial. Porque hay que admitir que en Fairy Tail todo parece demasiado fantasioso con eso de que sacan fuerzas de su amistad y eso. La verdad no me gusta ver una victoria injustificada. Pero bueno, eso no es el punto. Espero te guste el cap. Un saludo!

 **guy345** : ¡Oro puro! ¡Sí señor! Hahahaha, de verdad que me ha subido la moral ¡Eh! Así que gracias :) Ahora, pasando a tu duda sobre Gokū: Pues la verdad es que este es el mismo que todos conocemos, pero la diferencia está en que éste sí llegará a enamorarse realmente de Erza. No cambiaré su esencia, le gustará entrenar y ser más fuerte, así como disfrutará de las peleas, pero también lo veremos ser más cariñoso con su pareja, no será como el canónico pues este Gokū ya está viviendo cosas que el original no. Aunque debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo en que el carácter de Gokū es algo difícil de manejar, la verdad sólo hay que darle el enfoque necesario y ayudarlo a comprenderse mejor, cosa que Erza ya está intentando hacer desde el cap. 6 Aunque responder específicamente a todo lo que significa hacer que Gokū se enamore me llevaría mucho trabajo y no podría explicártelo bien, así que sólo puedo invitarte a que sigas leyendo para verlo por ti mismo ;)

Y bueno, hoy no hay avance porque aún no tengo idea de cuál será el título del sig. cap. xD

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Todos pensaron que era como si vieran a un muerto en aquellos momentos. Pero la realidad era otra. Se enfrentaban a un demonio, a un demonio que había tomado el control absoluto de una maga que se movió para que la atacaran a ella en lugar de Gokū. A un demonio que en esos momentos se veía con una espantosa sonrisa de satisfacción por todo el poder que le había traído apoderarse de la maga, con una voz que no era de Erza, con un tono profundo y un ligero eco que les causaba una desagradable sensación.

Y sólo les quedaba una opción. Porque en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, aquel demonio simplemente expulsó una gran cantidad de poder antes de lanzarse contra ellos, soltando un grito de gozo absoluto por lo que significaba el que ahora…

- **¡Soy libre!** -

-¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido!- gritó el maestro Roshi y todos reaccionaron a sus palabras.

Pero fue tarde.

Krillin recibió una fuerte patada que lo estrelló contra la pared, enterrándolo un poco mientras Yamcha era obligado a soltar a Gokū cuando aquel demonio, o Erza, invocó un arma que voló directamente hacia él, cortándolo ligeramente por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

El Saiyajin terminó apoyado sobre una rodilla en el suelo, viendo agotado cómo era que su amiga se acercaba rápidamente para golpearlo. Nuestro guerrero intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le respondían y terminó en el suelo, rodando rápidamente hacia un lado para que el brazo de Erza terminara enterrado a un metro de él.

-¡HAAA!- gritó Krillin, disparando su técnica y notando cómo la maga se movía rápidamente hacia el cielo. Krillin se concentró, desviando su Kame Hame Ha para darle a Erza.

Bulma y Lunch se acercaron inmediatamente al guerrero para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras Puar hacia lo mismo con Yamcha al mismo tiempo en que Oolong y el maestro Roshi se sorprendían al ver a ese demonio rodearse por una capa de flamas, reuniéndolas en una palma antes de disparar una gigantesca esfera que colisionaba directamente contra el ataque del rapado, causando un enorme estallido que empujó a todos nuestros amigos.

Sin embargo…

-¡Krillin, cuidado!- avisó Yamcha – ¡Puar, transfórmate!-

El discípulo volteó para poder ver cómo su enemigo estaba detrás de él con una mano recargada con flamas.

Erza estuvo a punto de darle, pero el otro peleador apareció de la nada, empujando la cabeza del rapado para que la mano de Erza pasara por encima suyo mientras Yamcha aprovechaba el momento para darle una fuerte patada en el rostro, alejándola unos metros…

-Gracias Puar- dijo Yamcha cuando terminó de pie al lado de Krillin, aunque se sentía agotado por el esfuerzo que suponía pelear a ese nivel sin sus condiciones físicas óptimas.

-¡Muchachos, vámonos de aquí!- avisó Bulma cuando se veía una nueva nave en donde Oolong ayudaba a Lunch para subir a Gokū mientras el maestro se acercaba a la zona de combate.

-Tenemos que retroceder- dijo el viejo Roshi con seriedad – Ese demonio tiene unos grandes poderes ahora que puede usar la magia de Erza-

 **-¡No escaparán!-** aseguró el demonio – **¡No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes viva! ¡Jamás me encerrarán de nuevo!** -

Acto seguido Erza desapareció de la vista de todos y en aquel momento los tres peleadores fueron derribados por unos fuertes golpes en sus espaldas, cada uno apoyó sus manos en el suelo e intentaron levantarse pero la maga no les dio respiro ya que, apenas los golpeó, continuó atacándolos con distintos golpes y patadas antes de reunir poder mágico en ambos brazos y soltar una esfera de rayos que sorprendió a los guerreros.

El estallido hizo temblar al volcán, el cual parecía querer hacer erupción y una vez que los tres peleadores se pusieron de pie, éstos notaron la sonrisa confiada de su enemigo.

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Yamcha.

-No otra opción- respondió el maestro Roshi – Ya que no podemos retroceder, tendremos que atacarla usando todas nuestras fuerzas-

-Pero maestro…- intentaba replicar Krillin – Erza…-

-Esa ya no es Erza- aclaró el maestro – Es el demonio que estaba encerrado en este volcán, ha tomado el control de su cuerpo y ahora sólo quiere causar terror y destrucción por donde pase-

A ninguno de ellos le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, podría ser el enemigo pero no serían capaces de matarla… no pueden hacerle eso a una amiga… y principalmente porque Gokū…

-No hay necesidad de asesinarla- les aclaró el maestro para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes – Lo único que debemos hacer es causarle todo el daño posible a su cuerpo, tenemos que forzarlo a salir de ella y después exterminar a ese demonio-

Tanto Krillin como Yamcha cayeron en cuenta de cuál era el plan que tenía el maestro Roshi. Sí, no tenían que matar a Erza, sólo hacerle ver a ese demonio que su cuerpo ya no le sería de utilidad una vez que ella reciba los daños necesarios. Ese desgraciado sería obligado a salir y entonces todos ellos podrían eliminarlo antes de que busque otro cuerpo.

Pero todavía quedaba la duda de si tendrían las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Cada uno de ellos estaba debilitado gracias a ese maldito veneno que ingirieron hace unos días sin poder recordarlo, sin mencionar aquella bebida tan extraña que resultó ser algo peor para acelerar el efecto.

Ellos saben que si se concentran en usar todas sus energías, podrían combatir a un nivel aceptable. El problema estaba en que ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo resistirían peleando antes de que se quedaran sin las fuerzas necesarias para moverse, por esa razón ninguno de ellos quiso hacer algo así para liberarse de aquellas cadenas ya que no estaban seguros de si lograrían derrotar a todos esos demonios sin pagar un alto precio pues suponían que esos malditos debían ser bastante fuertes.

Una suposición equivocada reconocen ahora, pero de todas formas su número era increíble y de no ser porque aquel demonio comenzó a arrastrarlos a la lava para sacrificarlos y liberarse, cada uno de ellos reconocería que quizá no lo habrían logrado.

-Bulma, ustedes llévense a Gokū- ordenó Yamcha antes de que todos se pusieran en posición de combate – Nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto-

La científica asintió, no sin dudar antes pues realmente veía muy complicadas las posibilidades de vencer, pero confiaría en sus amigos.

El demonio se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda a la gran nave amarilla que se elevaba unos metros antes de volar para alejarse.

- **No importa que huyan** \- aseguró con una espeluznante sonrisa – **Cuando termine con ustedes, será el turno de esas personas** -

El maestro y sus discípulos se pusieron en posición de combate, concentrándose para reunir toda la energía que tenían y ser capaces de derrotar a su enemigo.

-Maestro, ese demonio… no necesita usar las armas de Erza para usar su magia y ni siquiera cambia de armadura- analizó Krillin pues todos ellos también escucharon algunas cosas el día en que la maga le daba a Gokū una explicación y demostración de sus armaduras, aclarando que necesitaba usar sus armas para liberar los ataques mágicos y elementales de cada una pues éstas le servían como catalizador, sin mencionar que ese era su estilo de pelea.

-Eso quiere decir que ese sujeto ha logrado dominar la magia de Erza a la perfección y por eso no tiene la necesidad de invocar armas aunque sea capaz de hacerlo- la ropa del maestro sufrió un ligero temblor y los otros dos comprendieron que se debía a que los músculos del viejo Roshi parecían finalmente reaccionar a la necesidad que había de esforzarse al máximo.

Los músculos de los demás se ensancharon un poco mientras sus serias miradas se posaban sobre el enemigo que todavía sonreía al mismo tiempo en que les hacía una seña para que lo atacaran.

Y de un momento a otro, nuestros amigos comenzaron a pelear.

Krillin corrió rápidamente hacia el demonio, dando un potente puñetazo con su mano izquierda, el cual fue detenido por la palma derecha de una Erza que veía cómo el maestro y Yamcha aprovechaban el momento para atacar desde ambos lados, izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Erza jaló del rapado para estrellarlo contra el maestro Roshi mientras movía rápidamente su pierna derecha, conectando una certera patada en la mandíbula de Yamcha, elevándolo unos metros antes de lanzarse contra él. Sin embargo, aquel demonio se sorprendió cuando notó que los otros dos lo habían sujetado de sus piernas, impidiéndole alcanzar al peleador que en ese momento le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro antes de recibir una sucesión de golpes en la espalda.

Una patada del maestro en su cabeza terminó alejando al demonio unos metros. Éste se recuperó rápidamente, colocando sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse y retroceder un poco más en el momento en que vio cómo los peleadores volvían a la carga.

Esta vez el demonio respondió lanzándose al ataque también y nuestros guerreros se separaron para atacar desde puntos distintos. Erza se agachó rápidamente, esquivando una patada de Yamcha y golpeando la pierna que éste usaba para sostenerse mientras se giraba rápidamente para bloquear los golpes del maestro.

Yamcha se recuperó y se unió al maestro, incrementando el número de ataques que un demonio sorprendido continuaba bloqueando con cierta dificultad mientras era obligado a retroceder poco a poco, hasta que reaccionó en que faltaba el enano ese.

Krillin golpeó la parte trasera de sus piernas y Erza perdió el equilibrio, pero una de sus manos se movió rápidamente para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, enterrando al rapado en el suelo mientras el demonio usaba ese golpe como un impulso para dar una voltereta, moviendo sus piernas a gran velocidad para conectar contra los rostros de Yamcha y el maestro.

Erza terminó de pie y pateó a Krillin, lanzándolo contra el maestro mientras disparaba una bola de rayos que los tres esquivaron al moverse a un lado o en el caso del maestro dando un salto para ver cómo el enemigo se acercaba volando rápidamente.

En medio del aire el maestro Roshi soltaba algunos quejidos por el esfuerzo que ponía en intentar defenderse de los constantes ataques del demonio. El maestro encontró una abertura y se dispuso a golpear el abdomen del enemigo, pero éste se elevó gracias a su capacidad de vuelo para posicionarse perfectamente arriba de su oponente y darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

-¡Maestro!- gritó Krillin antes de notar que el anciano recibía otro fuerte golpe, colisionando de lleno contra el suelo y terminando con varias heridas mientras el demonio se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Krillin, prepárate!- avisó Yamcha y ambos corrieron hacia Erza.

El demonio extendió una mano y de su palma salió un gran rayo que agrietó el suelo, haciendo al rapado perder el equilibrio mientras aquel ataque mágico terminaba dándole en el centro del pecho, aturdiendo a su cuerpo mientras era empujado por la magia.

Yamcha siguió su camino y comenzó a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad contra aquel sujeto que parecía ser capaz de leer sus movimientos pues bloqueaba cada ataque del muchacho mientras ganaba terreno.

El maestro se pudo de pie y Krillin, al ver un ligero brillo amarillo detrás de su amigo, sólo dijo…

-¡Yamcha, cuidado, detrás de ti!-

-¡¿Qué?!- el peleador desvió su mirada a tiempo de ver una espada que estuvo a punto de clavársele en la espalda, él se movió hacia un lado para esquivarla pero no evitó un quejido de dolor cuando el arma rotaba en el aire y la punta causaba un corte a lo largo de su abdomen.

Lo siguiente fue ver al demonio posicionarse detrás de Yamcha para patearlo, elevándolo unos metros mientras lo alcanzaba rápidamente y juntaba ambas manos para golpearlo de lleno en dirección a sus amigos.

El maestro y Krillin se acercaron para ayudarlo a terminar de pie en el suelo, sorprendiéndose cuando vieron que la maga tenía unas espadas gemelas que ellos reconocieron de la armadura de la estrella del mañana (Morning Star Armor) Pero su sorpresa era debida a las enormes cargas de magia que veían reunidas en sus manos…

 **-¡Mueran!-**

Un potente estallido resonó en todo el lugar cuando Bulma, Puar, Oolong y Lunch desviaban sus miradas por el vidrio para ver cómo un potente rayo destrozaba una parte del volcán, atravesándolo mientras dicha energía se perdía a lo lejos y la lava empezaba a salir de aquel enorme agujero, en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba la aldea…

-No puede ser- dijo Oolong con temor – Los muchachos…-

-No, ellos no pueden perder- se dijo Puar – Tenemos que volver y ayudarlos-

-Eso no servirá de nada- se lamentó Bulma – Nosotros sólo les estorbaremos en la pelea-

Un quejido de Gokū llamó la atención de todos pues Lunch se encontraba tratando las heridas del guerrero, limpiando la profunda herida de su abdomen.

Nuestro Saiyajin abrió uno de sus ojos y después de unos momentos pudo reconocer que se encontraba en la nave de Bulma, pero también sentía aquella presencia maligna y el de sus amigos, posiblemente peleando.

Gokū intentó levantarse, pero un quejido y una fuerte punzada hicieron que terminara echado otra vez…

-Son-kun, debes descansar- aconsejó la Brief – Ya verás que ellos lo derrotarán-

No, eso no podía ser cierto. El Ki de sus amigos se estaba debilitando y el de su enemigo seguía igual, no iban a poder ganarle, sin mencionar que ellos no estaban en condiciones pues suponía que el veneno los debilitó también.

Una de sus manos se movió, o intentó moverse hacia su esfera, pero su cuerpo no quería responder, sus fuerzas le estaban fallando.

Afortunadamente Puar y Oolong notaron lo que intentaba, por lo que ambos se acercaron para desatar la bolsa de tela y sacar la esfera.

Oolong dejó a un lado la bolsa y le acercó su esfera – Toma, Gokū-

El guerrero no respondió y sólo desvió su mirada para mirar la tela en donde estuvo su esfera, cosa que llamó mucho la atención de Puar, quien la tomó y de un momento a otro se sorprendió al ver caer…

-¡Es una semilla del ermitaño!- dijo con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una semilla?!- preguntó Bulma – ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Dénsela!-

Así lo hizo. Puar le dio la semilla, mas todos se sintieron confundidos cuando vieron al guerrero partir la habichuela con los dientes para comerse sólo la mitad.

Unos segundos pasaron y Gokū se levantó para el alivio de sus amigos. La herida de su abdomen sanó, así como las quemaduras en su espalda. Se puso de pie, guardando la mitad de la semilla en la misma bolsa antes de amarrarla fuertemente a su obi y dejarles la esfera a sus amigos.

-Bulma ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó el Saiyajin, recibiendo una rápida explicación de lo que ocurría pues él no sabía la razón por la que Erza había cambiado su aspecto y emitía ese Ki maligno – Ya veo, así que eso pasó-

La nave se quedó flotando en el cielo y el vidrio delantero se abrió para dejar salir a un guerrero que llamó a su nube, tomando su báculo antes de subirse a la nube.

-Alejaré al demonio del volcán y ustedes rescatarán a los demás- ese era el plan que todos habían acordado.

-Gokū, ten mucho cuidado- pidieron sus amigos.

-No se preocupen, derrotaré a ese sujeto y rescataré a Erza- aseguró el pelinegro con mucha confianza y Bulma lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿No dirás 'Mi Erza', Son-kun?-

-¿Mm? ¿A qué te refieres, Bulma?- preguntó confundido.

-Oh, ya veo. No estás enterado de la nueva costumbre de los peleadores de artes marciales- dijo ella con sorpresa antes de volver a sonreír – Pues el maestro Roshi, Krillin y Yamcha me dijeron que cuando un peleador tiene una compañera mujer de entrenamiento, siempre deben de llamarla con el 'Mi'-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Gokū y los otros tres se palmearon el rostro por su ingenuidad – Nunca había escuchado algo así-

-Pero es la verdad, Son-kun- aseguró la Brief – Si no lo haces la estarías insultando como guerrera-

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió el guerrero y los otros tres estuvieron a punto de gritarle a la científica que no era el momento para eso, pero la sonrisa y respuesta del muchacho sólo los hizo caer de espaldas – Ya veo, entonces sólo debo decirle así ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí, Son-kun!- sonrió Bulma – ¡Ahora, ve a rescatar a tu Erza!-

La nube emprendió su camino de regreso al volcán, seguido inmediatamente por la nave de Bulma pues se quedarían cerca a esperar que Gokū llevara al demonio a pelear a otro lado y así ellos podrían rescatar a sus amigos.

Y hablando de esos amigos…

El maestro Roshi recibía un potente puñetazo en la cara, sin evitar la mueca de dolor pues una espada de Erza había dado un gran corte en su espalda al mismo tiempo.

Erza desapareció y tanto Yamcha como Krillin se giraron inmediatamente para reunir sus energías, acumulándolas en sus palmas para defenderse de la potente ráfaga de energía mágica que aquel demonio les disparó.

Se sentían cansados, empezaban a ver que no faltaba mucho para llegar al límite. Sus pies patinaron por aquel ardiente suelo mientras ambos soltaban un grito de esfuerzo para finalmente redirigir la energía de regreso.

-Meee… Haaaa Meeee…- decía el maestro cuando Erza esquivó su propio ataque y se descuidó – ¡HAAAA!-

- **¡AAAAAHHHHH!** \- gritó el demonio por la sorpresa al ver aquella potente energía.

Un potente estallido empujó a nuestros guerreros, a excepción del maestro pues éste continuaba manteniendo su técnica, ocasionando que se generara otra explosión más grande que la anterior.

El humo se quedó allí y los tres peleadores se reagruparon en posiciones defensivas pues no habían visto caer al enemigo. Todo el polvo generado desapareció de manera violenta y nuestros amigos no pudieron evitar la enorme sorpresa al ver que ese demonio todavía se mantenía a flote, sólo que sus brazos tenían dos enormes paneles defensivos que ellos reconocían…

-Esa es la defensa de la armadura de adamantio- se sorprendió Yamcha y acto seguido todos ellos no evitaron que sus ceños se fruncieran, debieron haberlo esperado.

- **Estuvieron muy cerca, casi me atrapan** \- sonrió el demonio – **Pero es una verdadera lástima para ustedes que este cuerpo tenga tantas habilidades** -

-Ese maldito- siseó Krillin.

Nuestros guerreros estaban agotados, sus cuerpos tenían muchas heridas por la pelea, profundos cortes causados por aquellas espadas que aparecían de un momento a otro, sumados a su constante consumo de energías para seguir peleando. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de quedarse sin fuerzas.

- **¡Ahora es mi turno!** -dijo el enemigo, saliendo disparado hacia ellos mientras una gran cantidad de espadas se materializaban a su lado antes de que éstas también se movieran para atacar a los tres peleadores.

Krillin, Yamcha y el maestro comenzaron a moverse para intercambiar golpes contra aquel demonio, y aunque la superaban en número, todas esas espadas flotando y moviéndose rápidamente a sus lados nos les permitía pelear cómodamente pues de un momento a otro recibían grandes cortes, rasgando sus ropas y obligándolos a sangrar poco a poco.

 **-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Eso es todo?!-** preguntó de manera arrogante – **¡Sólo son escoria! ¡Hahahahaha!** -

Las espadas se movieron a mayor velocidad y nuestros guerreros se vieron obligados a retroceder pues se debilitaban conforme pasaban los segundos. Pero aquel demonio no tenía intención de dejarlos descansar.

El maestro terminó de rodillas cuando una de aquellas espadas cortó por detrás de sus muslos, impidiéndole moverse antes de que Erza conectara una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas.

-¡Maestro!- se alarmó Krillin y junto a Yamcha corrieron a ayudar.

- **¡No estorben!** \- un potente rayo les cortó el camino a ambos muchachos y éstos dieron un veloz salto para retroceder, soltando unos quejidos cuando las espadas de Erza causaron más cortes en la zona de sus costillas.

En ese momento los dos se percataron de que la maga iba hacia ellos con una espada en cada mano, soltando dos potentes tajos de magia concentrada que ambos esquivaron al moverse a distintos lados.

Pero separarse era una mala idea.

Erza se movió a gran velocidad, a demasiada pues ninguno pudo verla y entendían que usaba la habilidad de su armadura más veloz.

Yamcha no tuvo de otra más que acercarse para atacar, pero fue rápidamente esquivado mientras las espadas flotantes salían disparadas hacia él, obligándolo a moverse con las fuerzas que le quedaban para no ser atravesado.

Y el que tuvo que combatir mano a espada… fue Krillin.

El rapado esquivó una patada de Erza, listo para contraatacar de no ser porque sintió una fuerte punzada en su brazo derecho, percatándose así de que un arma se le había clavado allí mismo. Cuando volteó su mirada fue muy tarde, el enemigo ya había conectado un potente puñetazo en su mandíbula, golpeándolo cada vez más y más cuando Yamcha se acercaba para ayudar.

-¡Sōkidan!-

Yamcha había llegado al límite, así que sólo concluyó en usar lo que le quedaban de energías en una técnica más.

Krillin fue enterrado de un golpe en el suelo mientras Erza se elevaba para esquivar aquella esfera de energía, volando rápidamente en distintas direcciones y percatándose de que dicha técnica parecía ser capaz de seguirlo a la perfección.

El maestro Roshi estaba agotado, sólo miraba con enorme seriedad al enemigo mantenerse volando al mismo tiempo en que su discípulo hacía un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie una vez más.

Pero eso ya no servía de nada, se habían quedado sin fuerzas y todos los daños que el demonio les hizo simplemente empeoraban su estado cada vez más.

Razón por la que el Sōkidan de Yamcha parecía reducirse de tamaño ligeramente y el demonio sonrió al notarlo, deteniéndose en medio del cielo para reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico en una mano y terminar devolviéndoles el ataque con un solo golpe.

En aquel momento los guerreros se sorprendieron cuando Gokū apareció de la nada y mandó a volar la energía de una patada.

-¡Gokū!- se animó Krillin al ver a su amigo de pie como si nada – ¡¿Cómo es que te recuperaste?!-

-Después se los explicaré- prometió el guerrero – Primero tengo que derrotar a ese sujeto-

-Gokū, escucha- dijo el maestro – Erza ha sido poseída por ese demonio. Tienes que debilitar su cuerpo para obligarlo a salir y derrotarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

El Saiyajin asintió a sus palabras mientras dicho enemigo se quedaba a flote, mirando con seriedad al guerrero que intervino.

" _ **No entiendo qué ocurre. Ese sujeto no debería ser capaz de moverse después de haberse comido todo ese veneno"**_ era extraño para el demonio _**"Pero eso no importa ahora, debo debilitarlo para usar su cuerpo ya que este ha sufrido daños y su energía se va acabando"**_

El guerrero dio unos grandes saltos para alejarse de allí, subiendo hasta la cima del volcán y viendo que su enemigo lo seguía inmediatamente. Gokū terminó de pie en el borde, mirando seriamente el cuerpo de su compañera a unos cuantos metros.

-Miren, allá está- dijo Lunch y todos divisaron al guerrero a punto de combatir mientras la nube voladora estaba al lado de la nave con el báculo sagrado.

-Vamos, Son-kun, derrótalo-

-¡Erza, no te dejes controlar!- gritó el Saiyajin, pero a cambio sólo recibió una oscura carcajada antes de que una espada saliera disparada hacia él.

Gokū se movió hacia la izquierda, esquivando el ataque y agachándose inmediatamente para esquivar una patada de su enemigo, contraatacando con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula para obligar a retroceder a un demonio sorprendido por la fuerza de su contrincante. Era completamente distinto al resto.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- gritaba el guerrero al correr a gran velocidad para darle un puñetazo, el cual fue bloqueado con una palma mientras una espada aparecía detrás de Gokū, quien aprovechó que su enemigo lo sostenía para deslizarse por entre sus piernas, esquivando el tajo y soltándose del agarre de Erza para pegarle con la planta de los pies en la espalda.

Gokū se giró inmediatamente para atacar de nuevo, pero fue recibido con un estallido de energía mágica, saliendo del humo con algunas heridas mientras el demonio volaba a gran velocidad hacia él.

Un intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad comenzó y nuestros amigos en la nave miraban impresionados el nivel de pelea antes de reaccionar al notar que el Saiyajin retrocedía poco a poco…

-¡Gokū, no te des por vencido!- animaron Oolong y Puar.

El guerrero seguía retrocediendo unos pasos más y el demonio sonreía con confianza, conectando una fuerte patada en la mandíbula de Gokū para alejarlo un poco más antes de invocar una espada a espaldas del guerrero mientras Erza volvía a la carga.

Gokū esquivó el puñetazo de su oponente antes de mover rápidamente una de sus manos para detener la espada de Erza, tomándola de la empuñadura para pegarle con ésta al abdomen de su compañera, causándole mucho dolor.

 **-¡Maldito!-** vociferó el enemigo, recargando sus brazos con magia para soltar una enorme onda expansiva de flamas que Gokū esquivó con un gran salto, recibiendo entonces un fuerte golpe que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Más disparos, esta vez de rayos y Gokū los esquivaba todos a gran velocidad, bajando del volcán rápidamente para alejarse cada vez más en dirección a la aldea mientras el demonio lo seguía inmediatamente.

-Son-kun ya se lo llevó. Es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Bulma y la nave inmediatamente se acercó para ir a auxiliar a sus amigos.

Luego de unos momentos nuestros guerreros eran atendidos y metidos en la nave, la cual despegó inmediatamente pues Bulma todavía aclaraba que el volcán parecía realmente querer hacer erupción.

-Ya veo- dijo Yamcha – Así que Gokū aún tenía una semilla del ermitaño-

-Si se ha curado por completo, es posible que pueda eliminar a ese demonio sin ningún problema- era lo que había dicho el maestro Roshi.

-Yo no diría que está curado- interrumpió Bulma – No sabemos si las semillas del ermitaño pueden eliminar venenos, sólo que es capaz de curar heridas-

Eso era verdad. Ninguno sabía si Gokū estaba realmente en óptimas condiciones pues nunca antes alguno de ellos estuvo envenenado y se comió una semilla para intentar sanar.

-Si la semilla no es capaz de exterminar el veneno, eso quiere decir que aún sigue dentro de Son-kun-

Y eso significaba que los síntomas volverían a presentarse, Gokū volvería a debilitarse poco a poco, o tal vez sería más rápido de lo que pensaban pues el Saiyajin había tomado aquel elixir que aceleró el proceso.

Pero ahora no podían hacer nada, sólo esperar porque se estuvieran equivocando y que Gokū no tuviera problemas para derrotar a su enemigo.

-¿Hacia dónde se fueron?- preguntó un Krillin agotado.

-Ambos están peleando en la aldea- respondió Lunch y la nave inmediatamente comenzó su camino hacia dicho lugar.

Nuestro guerrero seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando todas esas explosiones que eran causadas por la magia de Erza cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea. El demonio descendió de los cielos a gran velocidad, moviéndose en picada directamente hacia un Gokū que sonreía al esquivarlo con un salto hacia atrás.

Nuevamente el enemigo volvió a la carga y ambos combatientes comenzaron a golpearse rápidamente, mas Gokū tiene mayor experiencia y habilidad que Erza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su ventaja se hizo visible en cuestión de segundos pues aunque aquel demonio sepa pelear, el cuerpo de la maga no estaba tan acostumbrado a pelear a ese nivel.

Al menos, no sin armas.

Tiene que conseguir ese cuerpo, según lo que el demonio podía leer en la mente de la maga, ese muchacho era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y le serviría como un perfecto contenedor. Cuando lo encerraron perdió todos sus poderes y por esa razón necesitaba consumir almas humanas, para recuperar las fuerzas que estuvo perdiendo, aunque debido a la lejanía de la aldea su poder apenas y se recuperaba lentamente, afortunadamente su esencia era capaz de salir de allí, pero no valía la pena pues si adoptaba su forma real sería demasiado débil.

Sólo le quedaba seguir consumiendo las almas que sus súbditos podían conseguir o esperar a que alguien poderoso llegara para tomar el control de su cuerpo. Iba a tomar a ese muchacho, pero la mujer intervino. No se quejaba, nunca antes había tenido tanto poder, pero ahora su oponente era alguien más fuerte que la humana que controlaba y era necesario controlarlo.

Aquel demonio retrocedió, usando la experiencia en combate de Erza mientras invocaba un par de espadas para volver a pelear nuevamente.

Gokū se alejó otra vez y en ese momento los demás finalmente llegaban para ver a su amigo pelear.

-¡Gokū, tú puedes!- animaron los muchachos con enorme confianza pues notaban que ese demonio estaba desconcertado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo si estaba rodeado por 20 Gokūs?

" _ **¿Qué técnica es esta?"**_ se veía impresionado _**"¿Qué es lo que ese sujeto está haciendo?"**_

Un golpe en su espalda desequilibró al demonio, quien volteó para contraatacar pero entonces sólo sintió cómo es que Gokū lo atacaba nuevamente, esta vez en su hombro izquierdo. Desconcertándolo cada vez más y más pues sólo veía aquellas imágenes y sentía los constantes ataques del guerrero.

El cuerpo de la maga se debilitaba por todos esos golpes, por lo que el demonio decidió atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, sacando una onda expansiva de flamas que pasó a través de cada imagen, desconcertándolo más antes de notar que el muchacho estaba en el aire.

Gokū aterrizó rápidamente, esquivando un par de espadazos y unos rayos mágicos para deslizarse por el suelo, pateando las piernas de la maga para desequilibrar su cuerpo y ser capaz de golpearlo rápidamente, alejándolo unos metros.

El demonio retrocedió por esos daños, y al darse cuenta otra vez estaba rodeado por todas esas imágenes.

" _ **No, esto no puede estar pasando"**_ frunció el ceño _**"La humana debe tener algún recuerdo"**_

Y es debido a que la energía demoniaca de sus súbditos creaba la ilusión de repetir el día, por lo que ese demonio era capaz de ver en la mente de Erza lo que ella había vivido esos días aunque no sea capaz de recordarlo.

Dentro de sí, aquel demonio había encerrado la consciencia de la pelirroja en otra zona para impedirle ser un estorbo ya que, al no estar en su forma original, su control sobre ese cuerpo no era total y es posible que, si se distrajera o si sufría demasiados daños, ella recobrara el sentido.

Ese muchacho era fuerte y su habilidad para pelar era impresionante, pero él tenía la ventaja de que era capaz de usar todas las armas de esa humana.

" _ **No, si sigo usando su habilidad para controlar las espadas con su mente, será mayor la probabilidad de que la humana despierte"**_

Pero si no usaba esa habilidad, sus probabilidades de derrotar al peleador se veían reducidas.

Algo debía haber en la mente de la maga que pueda ayudarlo.

" _ **Sentir la presencia…"**_ analizó al ver los recuerdos de la humana sobre aquella práctica donde el guerrero revelaba algo que a ella le parecía interesante.

No, nada de eso le importaba. Eso era una estupidez. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atacarlo y debilitarlo para después usar su cuerpo.

Gokū seguía confundiéndolo con el Zanzōken, esperando el momento adecuado para atacarlo y acertar un buen golpe ya que debía forzarlo a salir del cuerpo de Erza. Su ceño se frunció cuando sintió unas extrañas punzadas en todo el cuerpo, algo estaba mal.

 **-¡BASTA!-** gruñó el enemigo, invocando una increíble cantidad de armas a su alrededor para sorpresa de un Gokū que dejó su técnica a un lado para colocarse en posición de defensa, reaccionando cuando todas esas armas salían disparadas hacia él.

El Saiyajin se movió por todas partes, pero el número de espadas era impresionante y le costaba trabajo evitar que dichas armas terminaran cortándolo.

En un momento determinad Gokū sintió que una de sus piernas le falló y casi es atravesado de no ser porque apoyó rápidamente sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Erza, ya basta!- gritó el guerrero antes de lanzarse al ataque y chocar antebrazos con el enemigo – ¡No dejes que te controlen!-

 **-¡Ella ya no existe!-**

Gokū se agachó, esquivando un tajo para después cubrirse con ambos brazos al ver que no era capaz de moverse y ese sujeto iba a darle una patada. Tal vez la fuerza de su enemigo se había incrementado, o quizá él se había debilitado, pero Gokū recibió de lleno esa patada pues dicho ataque había atravesado su defensa, mandándolo a volar.

-¡Cuidado!- gritaron los demás al ver todas esas espadas salir disparadas hacia un guerrero que no fue capaz de esquivarlas.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- soltó un grito ya que su cuerpo entero se llenó de distintos cortes, pasando a través de sus ropas y obligándolo a sangrar por varias partes. Gokū cayó de espaldas en el suelo, algo estaba mal, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar más lentamente y debía hacer algo.

Otra espada iba directo a su cabeza, y en aquel momento entrecerró los ojos, giró rápido hacia la derecha y se movió de manera que la espada pasó a milímetros de su espalda, cortando la parte superior de su gi y la mitad de su pesada camiseta.

El peleador se levantó y la otra mitad cayó al suelo en un estruendo antes de que él se quitara las muñequeras rápidamente mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque.

El demonio detuvo la pierna izquierda de Gokū, sujetándolo con fuerza del tobillo mientras se disponía a dar un tajo con la espada que controló mentalmente, pero el Saiyajin colocó una mano en la cabeza del enemigo, usándolo como impulso para levantarse un poco y esquivar el tajo, pateándolo con su pierna libre para dañarlo y, gracias a que el demonio no soltó su tobillo, quitarse una de sus pesadas botas.

Ese golpe en el rostro fue doloroso y el enemigo se tomó la cara mientras Gokū aprovechaba el momento y terminaba quitándose la otra bota, saliendo disparado para conectar una rápida sucesión de puñetazos y patadas bajo la animada mirada de sus amigos.

-¡Eso es, Gokū! ¡Sigue así!- animó Krillin.

-¡Muy bien, Gokū! ¡Un ataque más y seguramente lo derrotarás!- sonrió Yamcha.

El demonio no podía hacer nada, la velocidad del muchacho era demasiada y era una suerte que la armadura que traía redujera el daño de todos esos golpes, o de lo contrario reconoce que seguramente ya estaría derrotado.

-¡Déjala ir!- gruñó el guerrero, mandándolo hacia el cielo de una patada y dando un veloz salto para alcanzarlo.

Estuvo a punto de llamar un arma, pero el demonio finalmente se decidió. No más espadas, la consciencia de la humana había reaccionado a toda la energía mágica que significaba el usar las habilidades de sus armaduras y seguir utilizando su poder mágico para pelear, seguramente pronto despertaría.

Pero no había porqué preocuparse. Sólo debía seguir peleando contra ese sujeto, notaba que poco a poco se agotaba realmente y además el humano no parecía complacido con la idea de herir a su amiga. Sí, pronto ese muchacho no tendría más fuerzas y podría cambiar de contenedor.

Sólo una última exploración a la mente de la humana.

" _ **A ese humano…"**_ sonrió el enemigo _**"…le falta práctica en su técnica de vuelo"**_

Gokū se sorprendió cuando aquel demonio esquivó su puñetazo elevándose rápidamente para posicionarse arriba de él y dispararle una enorme ráfaga de magia a gran velocidad.

-¡Haaa!- exclamó el Saiyajin al concentrar su Ki en una palma y soltar una onda expansiva para intentar desviar el ataque, mas no pudo esquivar el agarre de Erza, que sujetaba fuertemente el rostro del guerrero mientras aceleraba en picada hacia el suelo.

Un estallido de tierra sorprendió a nuestros amigos y acto seguido vieron dos puntos alejarse rápidamente mientras chocaban cada cierto tiempo.

-Gokū…- susurraron los guerreros.

El Saiyajin corría rápidamente al lado de su oponente antes de que ambos volvieran a golpearse, los dos retrocedieron un poco pero la pierna izquierda de Gokū falló y el guerrero no pudo lanzarse al ataque como sí hizo su contrincante.

Fuertes puñetazos daban de lleno en el rostro de un guerrero que finalmente pudo responder al inclinarse hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos para impulsarse y golpear el rostro de su enemigo con ambos pies, alejándolo antes de ponerse de pie y resbalar debido a un golpe del enemigo.

Gokū dio un par de giros para caer de pie, agachándose rápidamente para evitar una patada y después sostener esa misma pierna con ambas manos para comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, lanzando con fuerza a su enemigo contra las paredes de las cabañas a las que habían llegado.

Nuestro guerrero respiró de manera agitada, se sentía cada vez más cansado, lo que era extraño para él pues conoce sus límites y estaba seguro de que todavía le faltaba para llegar a éstos.

A menos que…

" _La semilla"_ pensó al finalmente darse cuenta. La semilla no había eliminado esa cosa venenosa que la anciana le dio para debilitarlo, le devolvió sus fuerzas pero ahora volvía a debilitarse.

El demonio aún no salía de los escombros que habían generado su choque contra las paredes.

Gokū miró su obi, allí estaba la bolsa de tela y la mitad restante de la última semilla del ermitaño.

-No… No me la comeré- se dijo a sí mismo, tenía que terminar la pelea cuanto antes, quién sabe cuánto le faltaba para quedarse sin fuerzas otra vez.

El guerrero devolvió su mirada al frente y se puso en posición cuando el enemigo finalmente salía de todas esas paredes destrozadas.

Su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de heridas y a pesar de aquella armadura se sentía realmente débil pues el daño que recibía su contenedor él lo percibía a la perfección. Había recibido demasiados daños, pero el muchacho también se veía agotado, ya no faltaba mucho, sólo un poco más de esfuerzo y tendría un nuevo cuerpo.

 **-¡Me las pagarás!-** aseguró el demonio antes de moverse, pero una extraña sensación hizo que se quedara de pie allí, sintiendo a sus fuerzas fallarles – **No… no puede ser…** -

El enemigo emitió un pequeño grito antes de tomarse el abdomen, retrocediendo para la sorpresa de un Gokū que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- susurró el Saiyajin sin perder su posición pues podría tratarse de una trampa.

 **-¡AAAAHHHHH!-** el enemigo cayó al suelo y se veía haciendo un gran esfuerzo para intentar levantarse – **¡NOOOO!** -

¡No! El cuerpo de la maga estaba reaccionando a su energía. ¡Está intentando expulsarlo!

" _ **No puede ser…"**_ pensó mientras soltaba sus gruñidos _**"He recibido demasiados daños… y toda la energía que he estado usando… No…"**_

Había ocurrido. El constante uso de su magia la había despertado.

Erza, desde el interior de su propia mente, estaba concentrándose para reunir esa energía maligna y expulsarla de sí.

 **-¡ESTE CUERPO ES MÍO! ¡ME PERTENECE!-**

Gokū no entendía, pero un ligero presentimiento o reacción suya le aclaró las cosas.

-¡Ese es el Ki de Erza!- se sorprendió el guerrero.

 **-¡NOOOO! ¡NO INTERFIERAS!-** ordenó el demonio y Erza sintió cómo la volvían a encerrar en aquella zona tan oscura.

" _¡Jamás!"_ respondió ella, haciendo otro esfuerzo para ser capaz de ver las cosas en el exterior _"¡Gokū!"_

Allí estaba el muchacho, lleno de heridas y cortes de los cuales salía un poco de sangre, así como sus ropas desgastadas dejaban en claro que había estado peleando contra ese demonio para liberarla después de que ella lo protegiera.

-¡Erza! ¡No te des por vencida!- animó Gokū.

 **-¡CÁLLATE!-** una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el guerrero y éste lo esquivó rápidamente mientras la maga se quedaba sorprendida por ver a ese demonio usar su magia sin necesidad de concentrarla en sus armas – **¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITES ESTE CUERPO! ¡ES MÍO!** -

La maga emitió un grito dentro de sí, algo andaba mal y sintió un inmenso dolor por lo que significaba el que la energía demoniaca estuviera atacándola para eliminarla.

-¡Gokū!- gritó y el guerrero sonrió, esa era la voz de su amiga – ¡Tienes que derrotarlo, rápido!-

 **-¡No más interferencias! ¡La eliminaré y así yo…! ¡Uagh!-**

El enemigo no terminó sus palabras pues Gokū había vuelto a la carga para atacarlo rápidamente.

El demonio respondió también y ambos intercambiaron golpes bajo la mirada de una maga que no podía creer el que su compañero pudiera pelear pues recordaba que estaba demasiado débil y Krillin le había aclarado que ya no había semillas del ermitaño.

La pelea era igualada. No, no lo era. Gokū ya tenía la ventaja a pesar de que se estuviera debilitando debido a que el hecho de que la consciencia de Erza estuviera allí le hacía imposible al demonio pelear, se distraía demasiado y sólo se ganaba unos fuertes golpes por parte de Gokū.

Con una patada más el demonio terminó en el suelo, sintiendo a su contenedor revelarse pues le impedía moverse.

 **-¡Maldicióooon!-** gruñó y un par de espadas fueron invocadas rápidamente antes de que éstas fueran lanzadas hacia el pelador que las esquivó para golpear con fuerza el abdomen, rompiendo la armadura y dándole de lleno a un demonio que se quedaba de rodillas.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para eso pues inmediatamente sintió una fuerte patada en su mandíbula, saliendo disparado hacia los cielos.

El enemigo giró allí arriba, reuniendo poder mágico para dispararlo pero la intervención de la maga le impidió moverse, por lo que no fue capaz de evitar que Gokū lo mandara directo hacia el suelo con otro fuerte golpe.

 **-¡YA BASTA!-**

" _¡Maldición!"_ gruñó la maga, atada por completo con aquellas líneas de neblina que terminaron pegándola a una especie de pared, consumiéndola poco a poco.

No podía hacer nada, no podía oponer resistencia porque el cuerpo le dolía demasiado debido a que, aunque ese maldito lo controlara, Gokū había estado golpeándola a ella también.

Los constantes ataques eran demasiado para el enemigo, éste ya no podía más. Estaba demasiado herido, el contenedor no quería responder a sus órdenes y sólo le hacía imposible seguir peleando. Maldita humana.

¡No! ¡Unos simples humanos no lo derrotarán!

Un estallido de magia mandó a volar a Gokū, hiriéndolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo antes de que nuestro guerrero se recuperara. Otra vez sintió esas punzadas y su vista se hizo borrosa, Gokū sacudió la cabeza para ver si mejoraba un poco.

-Tengo que derrotar rápido a ese sujeto-

Por su parte, el enemigo se encontraba gruñendo por el malestar que le causaba el que esa estúpida humana todavía siguiera resistiéndose.

No quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción para poder conseguir ese nuevo contenedor. No importaba que arriesgara su existencia, no iba a permitir que esas basuras se estén burlando de él.

 **-¡SE ACABÓ!-** gritó el demonio y una potente onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo, golpeando a un Gokū sorprendido que sintió cómo la energía de su enemigo se incrementó – **¡ESTE CUERPO YA NO ME SIRVE! ¡ME DESHARÉ DE ÉL!** -

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

Los vientos soplaron con fuerza y, dentro de sí, Erza emitió un alarido desgarrador al sentir que le estaban arrancando algo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡¿Qu-Qué está pasando?!- se preguntaron los guerreros mientras la nave se mecía violentamente.

El cuerpo de la maga comenzó a temblar mientras aquella neblina aparecía nuevamente, la armadura se agrietaba y el enemigo comenzaba a brillar mientras Gokū veía cómo es que una especie de sombra elástica intentaba desprenderse de Erza.

Esos cabellos volvieron a su tonalidad escarlata y su piel recuperaba el tono natural, mas la preocupación en el guerrero fue total cuando la escuchó gritar de dolor…

-¡GOKUUUUŪ!- llamó con desesperación y nuestro guerrero corrió inmediatamente en su auxilio, atacando aquella sombra que parecía adquirir brazos.

Fue en vano, la energía desprendida sólo le causó graves quemaduras al Saiyajin, golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra una cabaña.

El brillo desapareció y todavía se veía a aquella neblina reunirse y combinarse con aquella sombra, la cual abrió una enorme boca rojiza con grandes colmillos mientras un alarido de dolor hacía a Gokū salir de los escombros.

-¡ERZA!- gritó al lanzarse nuevamente.

En aquel momento la sombra finalmente se desprendió por completo de Titania, dejándola en el suelo mientras el enemigo a unos metros de ella soltaba una oscura carcajada y Gokū se quedaba de pie por la sorpresa.

 **-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-** reía emocionado – **¡TODO SU PODER ES MÍO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!** -

Ese demonio sólo era la misma armadura llena de grietas, mas en lugar de cuerpo, esa neblina extraña parecía haber tomado su lugar junto a esos resplandecientes ojos rojos.

La maga abrió unos de sus ojos, y el Saiyajin se sintió extrañamente aliviado al ver que no había muerto. Sin embargo es desconcertante ver a ese enemigo con la armadura de Erza, así como ella misma no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- exigió saber el guerrero.

- **Ya que su cuerpo ha recibido demasiados golpes, me es inútil ahora** \- respondió ese espectro – **Por lo tanto, he decidido arrancarle todo el poder que le queda para pelear, pero no he sido tan tonto para eliminarla ya que cuando consiga tu cuerpo consumiré su alma y estaré más cerca de volver a mi forma original** -

El muchacho se movió y terminó en medio de su enemigo y su compañera.

-¡Jamás lograrás quitarme mi cuerpo!- aseguró Gokū – ¡Y ya no le harás daño a mis amigos!-

" _Gokū…"_ pensó la maga, pidiendo porque su compañero venciera y no sufriera ningún daño.

- **No sé cómo te recuperaste del veneno. Pero no lo has eliminado de tu cuerpo, después de haber estado peleando te encuentras débil y ya no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para derrotarme** \- aclaró el enemigo, su victoria estaba asegurada.

El Saiyajin sonrió – ¡Entonces es una suerte que ya no tenga que contenerme!-

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

-¡Por tu culpa tuve que atacarla!-

En ese momento Erza se sorprendió por completo al ver esa mirada tan enojada en Gokū.

-¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi Erza!-

Gokū desapareció y de la nada aquel espectro maligno ya soltaba su quejido de dolor por el potente golpe que recibía. No importa que su aspecto fuera el de neblina, ese sujeto en realidad se había vuelto energía pura con armadura.

Una energía palpable y tangible que hizo enojar a Gokū.

No, no podía hacer nada para defenderse. El demonio sólo podía seguir recibiendo golpes y más golpes, cada uno con una enorme fuerza que dejaba en claro que Gokū realmente se había contenido, aunque ahora estaba realmente débil pues el veneno seguía haciéndole mal.

" _ **No, no puede ser que esto me esté pasando"**_ estaba incrédulo por recibir una paliza _**"Soy el más poderoso, soy la encarnación de la maldad ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!"**_

Un par de puñetazos y el espectro sólo seguía retrocediendo por las constantes patadas que Gokū le daba sin descanso, dañándolo gravemente conforme pasaban los segundos bajo la mirada de sus demás amigos, quienes ya celebraban la victoria de su amigo Gokū mientras Erza…

Erza… eh… bueno…

-Mi Erza…- decía una maga más roja que su cabello – Gokū dijo 'Mi Erza'-

Debido a que ese desgraciado demonio había indagado en su mente y principalmente en esos recuerdos de los días que se repitieron, Erza ahora recuerda perfectamente todo lo que había pasado antes.

Lo que significa que Erza recuerda la verdad que halló el primer día cuando se llevó a Gokū porque se había enojado por ese asunto del matrimonio.

Pero si Gokū dijo 'Mi Erza'…

¿Eso quería decir que era correspondida? ¿Entonces ya eran pareja? ¿O todavía no? ¿Había que decirle al otro cómo se sentían antes de empezar a salir? No, eso ya no le parecía necesario a Titania en este momento. Gokū ya dijo que ella era de él, así como ella recordó con vergüenza que hoy mismo dijo 'Mi Gokū'… dos veces…

¿Pero y si a lo mejor Gokū había aprovechado ese momento para declarársele? Bueno el muchacho era osado, así que sí se esperaría algo así por parte de él. ¿Entonces todavía no serían pareja hasta que ella le responda?

La maga enrojeció pues se sentía avergonzada con la simple idea de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que ella también lo quería. No, nada de eso, no había nada de malo en ser honesta con Gokū, se sentiría segura cuando vea al muchacho sonreír alegre porque Erza Scarlet le corresponde.

¿Y qué vendría después? Pues eso era obvio para ella: Un beso. Una cita. Entrenamiento. Encontrar Fairy Tail e invitarlo a quedarse a su lado. Más besos. Más citas. Más entrenamientos y emocionantes aventuras a su lado. Un anillo. Una hermosa boda. Una romántica luna de miel. Un lindo bebé. Una familia feliz. Una familia aún más feliz por el segundo bebé. Y una todavía más feliz por el tercero.

Esto… mejor dejamos a Erza y sus planes para el futuro mientras volvemos a la pelea…

La paliza continuaba y aunque ese demonio intentaba contraatacar con los poderes que le robó a Erza, Gokū simplemente esquivaba cada ataque para hacer temblar a su enemigo. A un enemigo que en ese momento se elevaba para reunir poder mágico y disparar varias ráfagas que el Saiyajin esquivaba antes de saltar y llamar a su nube para moverse hasta los cielos, dando un veloz brinco para llegar con el demonio para golpearlo de lleno en la cabeza con el codo.

Un estallido de tierra ocurrió y el espectro salió del humo con un par de espadas, dando un veloz tajo con cada una para después sorprenderse al ver al muchacho bloquear sus ataques con su báculo sagrado.

" _ **No, no puede ser posible"**_ pensó desconcertado _**"Esa arma es…"**_

Erza salió de su ensoñación para ver a su… eehhmm… pareja… pelear usando su báculo, sin evitar olvidar la vergüenza para que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro al ver que sus enseñanzas valieron la pena.

No sólo porque Gokū se mantenía en posición correcta para bloquear y contraatacar al sostenerlo mientras daba unos pasos para robarle terreno al enemigo y golpearlo en la cabeza, sino también porque aplicaba su sugerencia de sujetar su arma por el centro para desviar el ataque del demonio, usando su báculo después como una distracción de ataque a la cabeza, obligando al enemigo a moverse y dejando su defensa descuidada para que el muchacho acelerara el movimiento del báculo en dirección al suelo, enterrándolo y usándolo como soporte para dar una rápida y efectiva sucesión de patadas que terminaron por desequilibrar al enemigo.

Y después dejaba allí el báculo para salir disparado contra el demonio, conectando veloces puñetazos por toda la anatomía del enemigo, golpeando su abdomen para elevarlo, siguiéndolo con un gran salto para golpearlo con fuerza y enterrarlo en el suelo mientras él seguía en el aire.

Erza sonrió – Dejando así el momento perfecto para…-

-¡Kaaa Meee…Haaaa Meeee…! ¡HAAAA!-

Toda la energía estaba reunida en las manos de Gokū, quien soltaba un enorme disparo de Ki concentrado a gran velocidad para el terror del enemigo…

- **¡NOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEERRRR!** \- y el ataque dio en el blanco - **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** -

Una gigantesca explosión ocurrió, seguida de una potente onda expansiva que empujó con fuerza la nave de nuestros amigos, así como mandaba a volar a la pelirroja que en ese momento no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para haberse movido.

Mas sentir que chocaba con algo suave, y al mismo tiempo bastante firme, hizo a Erza girar su rostro…

Allí estaba ella, entre los brazos de Gokū mientras los vientos se calmaban y la tranquilidad regresaba al lugar.

-¡Viva! ¡Lo logró!- celebraron los demás en la nave – ¡Gokū derrotó al demonio!-

El maestro Roshi sonrió con aprobación – Este muchacho siempre nos sorprende-

-Vamos a ayudarlos- sugirió Bulma con una sonrisa animada mientras su nave comenzaba a moverse otra vez. Aunque se detuvo otra vez y todos preguntaron la razón, a lo que Bulma sonrió de manera coqueta – Mejor hay que darles un momento de privacidad-

Y allí en el campo de batalla…

Erza estaba en silencio, sólo miraba fijamente los ojos del guerrero que le daba una sonrisa de alegría y confianza. Ambos se quedaron allí sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera devolverle la mirada a su compañero, hasta que después de un momento más Gokū finalmente la bajó, dejándola de pie aunque ella se tambaleó ligeramente, seguida por un guerrero que terminó de rodillas.

-¡Gokū!- se alarmó ella, arrodillándose también para mirarlo preocupada – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-

La verdad es que, con ese último Kame Hame Ha, Gokū realmente había gastado casi todas las energías que le quedaban, por lo que ahora estaba seguro de que pronto volvería a estar como antes pues el veneno sigue debilitándolo.

-Estoy bien- aseguró sin perder su tranquila sonrisa – Erza ¿Tú estás bien?-

Una pelea difícil, unas profundas heridas y cortes, su cuerpo entero lleno de moretones, sus ropas desgastadas y lo primero que hacía era preguntarle si ella estaba bien.

Nuestro guerrero se sorprendió al sentir que ella lo estrechó en brazos.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti- respondió mientras una sonrisa de alivio se apoderaba de ella.

Pero la sensación de que todo esto había sido su culpa no la dejaba tranquila, se había desesperado por ayudarlo, se había desesperado por evitar que lo atacaran y el demonio se terminó apoderando de ella, haciéndole tanto daño a su querido Gokū.

¿Su querido Gokū?

Sí, porque Erza no lo niega y sabe que no tiene sentido hacerlo.

-Gokū…- llamó ella al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos – Perdóname…-

-¿Mm?- la miró confundido – ¿Por qué?-

Erza agachó la mirada -Por mi culpa ese demonio se apoderó de mí y los ataqué a todos ustedes. Me desesperé cuando estuviste en peligro, no quería que algo malo te pasara y por no haberme mantenido tranquila ahora estás herido. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Perdóname, por favor-

No recibió respuesta y Erza se sintió mal pues no culparía al muchacho de reclamarle todo lo que había pasado, porque esa era la verdad, mas ella no se ocultaría y recibiría toda la responsabilidad como la digna maga que es.

Levantó el rostro esperando la desaprobación en su compañero.

Pero ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Gokū la descolocó por completo.

-Tú nunca le harías algo malo a tus amigos- le recordó el Saiyajin.

Y Erza se quedó sin palabras por ver esa mirada tan cálida en su guerrero, él sabía que sus intenciones fueron nobles, él sabía que ella no quería que nada de eso pasara, así como sabía que Erza habría peleado por el bien de los demás al igual que él acababa de hacer.

Pero… esa aprobación…

-Todo está bien- sonrió el guerrero.

-¡No, nada está bien!- contradijo ella con enojo – ¡¿Por qué no estás enojado?! ¡Los metí en problemas a todos y casi los mato! ¡¿Por qué sonríes como si nada hubiera pasado?! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!-

Gokū fue derribado, quedando sentado mientras la maga se inclinaba sobre él, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras seguía recriminándole el que no debería tomar todo tan a la ligera.

-¡Es mi culpa! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Por qué dices que todo está bien?!-

Titania finalmente se alejó y nuestro guerrero pudo ver todas esas lágrimas de coraje en el rostro de su compañera.

A Gokū no le gusta ver a sus amigos llorar, por lo que Erza se sorprendía cuando el muchacho le limpiaba las lágrimas con suma tranquilidad, sin perder su expresión animada.

-Gokū…. ¿Por qué?- Erza no lo entendía - ¿No estás enojado?-

Y el guerrero le dio una enorme sonrisa – ¡Claro que no, Erza! ¡Tú me salvaste! ¿Recuerdas? En esa piedra extraña no podía moverme y tú viniste a ayudarme aunque estabas débil, incluso Bulma me dijo que me habías protegido de ese demonio. ¡Gracias!-

No, no lo creía. ¿Le agradecía? ¡¿Después de todo lo que pasó, le agradecía?!

-Además, si ese demonio se hubiera quedado con mi cuerpo, tú también me habrías salvado- aseguró el Saiyajin con una sonrisa que sólo hacía preguntarse a la maga cómo era posible que existiera alguien como él, tan puro, tan inocente, amigable, humilde y a la vez tan poderoso.

" _No cabe duda"_ sonrió con ternura _"Mi Gokū es muy extraño"_

Gokū otra vez se sorprendió cuando Erza lo abrazó, pero no le molestaba, era una sensación cálida bastante diferente a lo que él alguna vez recordaba, como aquella felicidad que sintió cuando volvió a ver a su abuelito. No, esta era diferente, era más de un sentimiento de satisfacción que él no podía comprender.

No entendía y quería saber si tal vez su compañera pudiera ayudarlo. Se separaron ligeramente y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, sus miradas estaban conectadas y un extraño cosquilleo se esparció por el cuerpo de la maga.

-Erza…- llamó con un susurro.

-¿Sí, Gokū?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Era la hora.

Nuestro guerrero desvió la mirada ligeramente y antes que cualquier otra cosa dijo…

-¡Cuidado!-

Erza volteó y de la nada ya veía la espada que ese demonio había lanzado directo hacia ella, por suerte Gokū la había empujado a tiempo mientras se levantaba.

La espada pasó de largo al lado del obi de Gokū cuando éste se lanzó al ataque con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

La maga entonces notó algo en el suelo.

Una bolsa de tela rota.

-Es una semilla- dijo sorprendida – Es sólo la mitad, entonces Gokū tenía una guardada en caso de emergencia-

Lo mejor es comérsela ahora y ayudarlo a exterminar a ese desgraciado enemigo pues notaba claramente que su compañero ya no podría pelear más tiempo.

El demonio invocó una gran cantidad de espadas y Gokū las esquivó todas antes de atacarlo, mas ver la sonrisa del enemigo dejaba en claro que él no era su objetivo.

-¡Erza!- gritó el Saiyajin y la maga apenas se había metido la semilla a la boca.

 **-¡MUERE!-**

Las espadas dieron en el blanco. Era demasiado tarde.

O tal vez no…

-¡No!- gritó Krillin.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Gokū!- se alarmaron los demás.

-¡Son-kun!-

Erza no sentía nada, era extraño, estaba segura de que debería estar herida. Pero nada de eso pasaba… ¿Qué es lo que…?

-¡Ugh! ¡Ggh! Er…za…-

La maga estaba espantada al abrir sus ojos, su Gokū se había lanzado a cubrirla con su propio cuerpo y todas esas espadas estaban clavadas en distintas zonas, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos…

Pero lo peor era aquella arma que atravesaba por completo su hombro izquierdo y estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Erza.

Titania tragó la semilla y Gokū le sonrió, o eso esperaba pues su vista era borrosa y no veía nada.

El demonio sonrió – **Maldición, ese humano se metió en medio, pero ya ha sido derrotado** -

Eso era vedad, con ese último esfuerzo, Gokū finalmente se había quedado sin más fuerzas.

Por lo que sólo le quedaba una esperanza.

-Tú puedes… Erza…- animó antes de caer hacia un lado completamente inconsciente.

-¡No! ¡Son-kun!-

-¡Maldición, no puede ser!- gritaro Krillin y Yamcha mientras Oolong y Puar miraban con temor a su amigo derrotado.

- **Muy bien, el humano ha sido vencido. Ahora sólo debo tomar su cuerpo y… ¿Mmm?** -

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaron los muchachos en la nave.

Un extraño resplandor dorado llamó su atención y todos reaccionaron.

-¡Esa es la magia de Erza!-

- **Ya veo** \- sonrió el enemigo – **Así que aún te quedaba algo de poder** -

Los cabellos de la maga se mecían, así como sus pantalones rojos con aquellas flamas amarillas en la base de éstos, mientras una espada llegaba a su mano, usando su magia para desmaterializar las espadas que Gokū tenía clavadas antes de dar un par de pasos más.

El demonio sonrió con confianza, esa humana no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotarlo.

Pero la verdad es otra.

Se había comido la mitad restante de la semilla, por lo que todo su poder mágico regresó al máximo, así como su cuerpo había sanado por completo aunque el veneno comience de nuevo a debilitarla lentamente.

Y su silencio sólo dejaba en claro lo que iba a ocurrir.

 **-¡Vamos, pelea! ¡Te derrotaré como a ese estúpido humano!** -

Ese sería su último error.

Porque todos saben que no se debe provocar a la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Porque se había aprovechado de su cuerpo para atacar a sus amigos y a ese muchacho tan especial para ella.

Porque se atrevió a herir a su Gokū.

Y que el demonio se prepare para su última batalla.

Porque aquí está Titania.


	10. El último esfuerzo

**Siendo honesto, realmente no sabía si iba a continuar el Fic. Pero después tuve una charla con Dragox12 (Yo sé de quién hablo) y me di cuenta de que no era justo dejar mis proyectos inconclusos y a ustedes de esta forma. Y bueno, aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo. De verdad gracias a los que me sigan apoyando. Los quiero.**

Ahora paso a los reviews anónimos.

 **Itzara:** No, Bulma no deja de hacer sus movimientos. Jejeje. Por otra parte, yo creo que todas las personas son únicas así que supongo que tu definición de ÉPICO y la mía podrían no coincidir ya que la pelea que escribí hasta ahora en este Fic las estoy haciendo de manera tímida, ya después serán distintas cuando agarre más confianza. Un ejemplo son las peleas de los cap de mi otro Fic, donde aún empezaba inseguro a escribir peleas, y mi definición de épico serían las 14, 15, 30, 31 y 32 del otro Fic. Jejeje. Espero que en algún momento puedas recuperar tu cuenta, créeme que sé que puede ser duro. No te preocupes por si los demás se hacen más fuertes ya que creo que era obvio que sí pasará, pero eso también se irá viendo mucho más adelante. Por último... No, no soy de España. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? De verdad que me quedé con una cara de WTF?! ._. Hahahaha. Un saludo!

 **guy345:** Gracias por seguir con el apoyo, de verdad que siempre es apreciado. Con respecto al demonio, ya verás jejeje. La verdad es que no tengo un horario de actualización, a veces sólo toma un par de días escribir otro cap. y hay momentos en los que no sabes bien cómo llevar las situaciones del Fic de la manera en que deseas y a veces eso toma más tiempo que del que piensas. Pero bueno, por ahora intentaré esforzarme para actualizar un poco más rápido. Siento que se los debo después de dejarlos casi un mes esperando este cap. Un saludo!

Los personajes de DBZ son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, mientras que los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

 **-¡Vamos, pelea! ¡Te derrotaré como a ese estúpido humano!-**

Ese sería su último error.

Porque todos saben que no se debe provocar a la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Porque se había aprovechado de su cuerpo para atacar a sus amigos y a ese muchacho tan especial para ella.

Porque se atrevió a herir a su Gokū.

Y que el demonio se prepare para su última batalla.

Porque aquí está Titania.

El silencio era sepulcral y nuestros amigos continuaban en aquella nave, observando con cierto temor el campo de batalla donde veían a Gokū inconsciente y a una maga encarando al enemigo.

Sí, ellos tenían cierto temor, pero no era por el demonio.

-Erza está enojada- dijeron algunos sin evitar el nerviosismo y Bulma se notaba increíblemente seria.

 **-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a atacarme?-**

No recibió respuesta, Erza simplemente se quedaba en silencio y sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. Pero en un momento determinado sus cabellos empezaron a mecerse ligeramente…

La humana sólo seguía de pie allí sin moverse y el demonio desviaba su mirada para observar el cuerpo de Gokū en el suelo, su nuevo contenedor finalmente había sido derrotado por su estúpido sentimentalismo humano, protegiendo a la maga en lugar de haberlo atacado.

- **Ese humano es un estúpido** \- sonrió y la maga apretó con mayor fuerza el mango de su espada – **Debió haberme exterminado cuando pudo** -

Y es que esa mujer no era nadie. Ahora que le quitó todo el poder, ella ya no tenía nada para pelear. Pero de todas formas fue intrigante el que la humana lograra re-equiparse a otro atuendo.

" _ **No hay de qué preocuparse. Aún si le quedaran energías, no son las suficientes para destruirme. Sólo debo alejarla lo suficiente para usar ese nuevo cuerpo"**_

Los cabellos de Erza se seguían meciendo y ese demonio continuaba sonriendo por su victoria asegurada, mas ese espectro no sabe que la razón por la que se movían no era debido a esa suave brisa que corría, sino por el poder mágico de Erza que se estaba acumulando, desbordando toda esa energía que ese desgraciado es incapaz de sentir.

" _ **No se está moviendo, seguramente piensa acumular los poderes que le quedan para atacarme y tratar de destruirme con un solo ataque"**_ sonrió _**"Pero eso no le servirá de nada, su arma es su espada y la única forma en la que puede atacarme ahora es en un combate cercano"**_

Pero no por eso debía confiarse, aunque su victoria estuviera asegurada. Ahora que se había vuelto un ser de pura energía no debía desperdiciar los poderes que le había quitado para poder pelear.

" _ **Ya que si lo hago, toda la energía se desgastará y yo desapareceré también"**_

No, no había de qué preocuparse. Era sólo una humana que intentaba intimidarlo ahora, no habría problema en ir a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún si ella lograra atacarlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, no podría derrotarlo y pronto caería vencida.

" _ **Sí, es absurdo pensar que esa humana sin poderes pueda eliminarme ahora"**_

Una pequeña onda expansiva salió del enemigo y los cabellos de la maga se mecieron con fuerza antes de volver lentamente a la normalidad.

 **-¡Te eliminaré!-**

El espectro salió disparado hacia Erza, quien se mantenía tranquilamente de pie cuando el demonio reunía energía en una de sus manos, dispuesto a exterminarla con un solo ataque.

 **-¡Muere!-**

-¡Erza, cuidado!- se alarmaron los demás y ante el asombro de todos hubo un pequeño estallido de luz, el cual desapareció inmediatamente.

La maga no estaba y el demonio no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero el ligero sonido de una pequeña roca rodando por el suelo lo hizo voltearse inmediatamente.

Titania estaba a unos pocos metros del enemigo, sin moverse y en la misma posición…

" _ **¿Cómo fue que esquivó mi ataque?"**_ pensaba con sorpresa antes de tranquilizarse _**"Ya veo. Si mal no recuerdo, esa humana también ingirió el veneno, así que debe estar usando la energía que le queda para poder moverse… tal como hicieron esas otras basuras para pelear conmigo en el volcán"**_

Uno de sus ojos se fue hasta el extremo, mirando al guerrero inconsciente que estaba a unos metros detrás de él.

" _ **No puedo apoderarme de su cuerpo ahora, mi concentración en la pelea se reducirá por completo. Si lo intento es probable que esa humana logre atacarme ya que me haré vulnerable durante los segundos que me tomen entrar en él, incluso puede que logre hacerme un gran daño. Debo debilitarla un poco más para que no pueda interferir"**_

El demonio desapareció de la nada y Erza giró hacia su izquierda, moviendo su espada para bloquear el golpe que un enemigo sorprendido intentó darle. El suelo se agrietó detrás de ella, pero su mirada estaba concentrada en el oponente, mirándolo con una seriedad escalofriante que le daba un mal presentimiento a un demonio que no entendía cómo es que esa humana pudo bloquear su ataque.

Reunió energía mágica en su otra mano, dispuesto a dispararla contra la pelirroja, pero ésta simplemente usó su mano libre para golpear la del enemigo, haciendo que la ráfaga de energía saliera disparada en otra dirección, ocasionando un estallido brillante que mecía los cabellos de una maga que no había despegado los ojos de su oponente.

" _ **No… Esto no puede suceder, esta humana no debería ser capaz de bloquear mis ataques"**_

Erza movió su espada, alejando al demonio que no sabía qué pensar al verla dar un veloz tajo vertical, el cual destrozó parte de la pechera, sorprendiéndolo y obligándolo a retroceder.

No tenía sentido, no debería quedarle fuerzas después de que él extrajera todas las energías que le quedaban para pelear. No era posible que ahora se viera como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

Tal como ese otro humano…

" _ **Ahora entiendo. No sé cómo o en qué momento lo hizo, pero ese sujeto le entregó algo a esa humana para que ella pudiera volver a pelear con todas sus fuerzas"**_

Emitió un pequeño gruñido. Eso complicaba mucho las cosas, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para pelear contra ella y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo debería batallar hasta que esa persona también se quedara sin fuerzas.

No había alternativa, necesitaba el nuevo contenedor. Tal vez ese cuerpo estuviera herido, pero era capaz de usar las energías que tenía ahora para restaurar el estado físico de ese hombre, así podría tener su contenedor en el mejor estado posible y ser capaz de vencerla para consumir su alma después.

" _ **Eso no cambia el hecho de que debo debilitarla y alejarla lo suficiente para que no sea capaz de interferir. Pero no debo desperdiciar estas energías ya que son necesarias para reponer el cuerpo de ese individuo"**_

El suelo tembló y el viento sopló con mayor fuerza, así como el aire adquiría un ligero aroma que el enemigo reconocía a la perfección.

" _ **El volcán está cerca de hacer erupción"**_ sonrió _**"Perfecto. Si peleamos allí, lo más probable es que la energía que se desprenda de ella acelere el proceso, se distraerá por las explosiones de lava y así tendré el tiempo necesario para obtener el nuevo cuerpo. En el mejor de los casos es probable que esa humana perezca en la erupción y así ya no deberé preocuparme por más interferencias"**_

Esos otros humanos no tenían el nivel para vencerlo.

Y hablando de esas otras personas…

" _ **Primero debo asegurarme de que no puedan intervenir para llevarse mi contenedor. No, me preocupo demasiado. Aún si logran llevarse ese cuerpo, ninguno de ellos podrá defenderse de mis ataques. Sólo debo concentrarme en la humana"**_

Erza desvió la mirada, viendo al enemigo elevarse.

 **-¡Vamos a pelear! ¡Ahora mismo te haré trizas para que ya no vuelvas a ser una molestia!-**

El demonio se marchó volando en dirección al volcán, Titania se quedó en silencio, miró hacia la nave de Bulma y después lo siguió inmediatamente al dar enormes saltos.

-Miren, muchachos, se están alejando- avisó Yamcha – Se dirigen hacia el volcán-

-Entonces es nuestra oportunidad para acercarnos y ayudar a Gokū- concluyó el maestro mientras Oolong y Puar miraban a los combatientes dirigirse alejarse.

-Erza debe tener cuidado, puede ser una trampa- opinaron ambos.

-Yo creo que ella sabe eso a la perfección- respondió Bulma mientras descendían – Así que es muy seguro que Erza ya tenga un plan para acabar con ese demonio-

-No lo entiendo- dijo Krillin – Si ella se ha recuperado ¿Por qué no acabó con ese demonio inmediatamente?-

-Ella está enojada, Krillin- habló el maestro con enorme seriedad – Gokū sufrió muchas heridas mortales para obligar a ese demonio a salir de su cuerpo. Y después la protegió arriesgando su vida ya que no tenía otra opción. Erza sabe que ese enemigo no tiene las fuerzas para derrotarla y quizá ella quiera demostrárselo. Ese enemigo es la razón por la que todos fuimos encerrados en el volcán y Gokū casi es asesinado-

En ese momento todos comprendieron…

-Erza quiere que ese demonio sienta la misma desesperación-

El enemigo había llegado a la cima del volcán, notando cómo la humana finalmente lo alcanzaba después de unos segundos.

" _ **No puedo darme el lujo de desperdiciar energía. Pero si no tomo esta pelea en serio será más complicado forzar la erupción y no lograré utilizar mi nuevo contenedor"**_

Erza se preparó cuando vio que su oponente materializaba una espada en sus manos.

" _ **Ahora que estoy separado de esa humana, no habrá problemas en usar sus armas y experiencia de batalla. Tal vez no tenga la necesidad, pero me servirán perfectamente para reunir los poderes que me quedan, de esa manera ampliaré mis fuerzas y ahorraré energía"**_

Y es que ese demonio sabe, gracias al tiempo que pasó en su cuerpo, que Erza, cuando no tenía fuerzas, reunía todo el poder mágico que le quedaba para batallar, concentrándolo en puntos específicos para aprovechar al máximo cada gramo de poder y no desperdiciarlo.

Justo lo que ahora mismo él estaba haciendo. Y también justo lo que estaba haciendo ella al usar esas ropas que sólo portaba cuando necesitaba usar su máximo poder ofensivo, sacrificando, a cambio de eso, todo tipo de defensa.

El viento movió los cabellos de la maga, ésta separó ligeramente los pies, sin perder de vista al oponente que finalmente decidía empezar la batalla.

Dos potentes tajos colisionaron entre sí, agrietando el suelo y sacando grandes chispas mientras los combatientes se mantenían firmes con sus espadas chocando, liberando el poder que tenían para hacer que el suelo empiece a temblar poco a poco, agrietándose cada vez más antes de que ambos retrocedieran un paso e hicieran chocar sus espadas otra vez.

Bulma, Lunch, Oolong y Puar estaban atendiendo a Gokū mientras el maestro, Krillin y Yamcha seguían en la nave. Cada uno volteó su rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia la cima del volcán pues notaron un enorme brillo provenir de allí, seguido del sonido de una explosión mientras unas fuertes corrientes de viento los empujaban.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Yamcha.

Y es que todos estaban asombrados por ver que la cima del volcán había sido destrozada, ampliando el tamaño del cráter, con un choque entre Erza y el demonio, quienes seguían batallando.

Las chispas volaban y distintas zonas del volcán obtenían un cráter cuando las espadas de ambos contendientes colisionaban entre sí, destrozando algunas rocas y estructuras más grandes al mismo tiempo en que ambos se movían a gran velocidad.

Erza retrocedió unos pocos pasos, agachándose inmediatamente para que el tajo del enemigo pasara por encima suyo antes de voltear para devolverle el golpe. Un golpe que fue bloqueado con la segunda espada que el demonio había invocado.

Seguían colisionando allí y la maga se percató de que dichas espadas reunían algo de energía antes de que ella retrocediera con un gran salto para esquivar el estallido de magia que ocurrió. El humo se mantenía allí y nuestra maga se lanzó al ataque, dando un tajo horizontal que el demonio evadió al elevarse a los cielos antes de soltar un par de ráfagas de ataque.

Cosas que Erza esquivó al cambiar a la armadura de alas negras para desconcierto del enemigo.

" _ **¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede usar su armadura si yo…?"**_

No terminó de pensar pues Erza ya lo atacaba con un veloz tajo que él esquivó al retroceder, lanzándose rápidamente para que ambos volvieran a colisionar sus armas velozmente, dejando que los vestigios del poder mágico que usaban salieran a modo de ráfagas mágicas que sólo empeoraban el estado del volcán.

Y haciendo que éste temblara cada vez más.

Los estruendos llegaban hasta los oídos de nuestros amigos, quienes no hacían otra cosa que no fuera observar asombrados las grandes cantidades de chispas que se veían en todas aquellas colisiones.

Ambos contendientes aterrizaron nuevamente antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo, sus espadas chocaban rápidamente, ganando terreno contra el otro antes de tener que retroceder por el contraataque del oponente.

Mas ese demonio, por haber estado en su mente, tenía la misma experiencia que ella, y dos espadas.

La maga retrocedía unos pasos, sin dejar de bloquear y desviar los constantes tajos que el espectro daba, haciendo siempre un pequeño estallido al redirigir la magia del enemigo con su propia arma. Titania se mantenía seria mientras continuaba retrocediendo y el demonio sonreía con confianza pues veía cómo estaba presionando poco a poco a esa humana.

El suelo se deformaba de un momento a otro, las ráfagas de energía que salían desprendidas de cada espadazo sólo agrietaban el piso rocoso y en un momento determinado ambos retrocedieron debido a la enorme explosión que sus ataques causaron.

Los dos desaparecieron por completo y en el lugar sólo se escuchaba el ruido de sus armas chocando, así como algunos golpes al mismo tiempo en que las grietas del suelo sólo incrementaban su tamaña mientras temblaba cada vez más y más.

-No… no puedo ver nada…- susurraron los peleadores antes de levantar sus miradas al escuchar otro estruendo, dándose cuenta así de que esos dos estaban peleando otra vez en el aire y sorprendiéndose por completo al ver dos potentes tajos de magia de fuego, causando un gigantesco estallido en medio del cielo y generando una gran capa de humo que desapareció violentamente cuando los contrincantes se movieron rápidamente a colisionar otra vez entre ellos.

Erza y dicho demonio aparecían y desaparecían constantemente en distintas zonas del lugar pues la maga había cambiado su armadura de emperatriz de fuego por la de velocidad a cambio de seguir a su oponente, quien sonreía pues al ver esos constantes cambios de armadura sabía que la humana estaba gastando cada vez más su poder y pronto sería derrotada.

Dos espadas más aparecieron al lado del enemigo, quien usó parte de sus energías para redirigirlas hacia una maga que cambiaba otra vez de traje mientras se lanzaba al ataque, desviando sus propias armas antes de centrarse en bloquear un potente tajo del demonio, quien preparaba su mano libre para concentrar energía en dicha arma y dar un tajo horizontal que Erza esquivó al mover velozmente ambas piernas para que todo su cuerpo pasara entre las dos espadas enemigas y así ser capaz de golpear de lleno el rostro del demonio, obligándolo a retroceder un par de metros.

- **¡Maldita!** \- vociferó el espectro y la maga se agachó rápidamente para que las dos armas que fueron invocadas anteriormente pasaran de largo por encima de su cabeza – **¡UUUUUOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!** -

El enemigo elevó nuevamente su poder, recargando sus brazos y armas con una gran cantidad de poder mágico. El suelo empezó a temblar y algunas pequeñas piedras se hacían pedazos mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza, meciendo los cabellos de una maga que lo miraba con la misma seriedad desde que empezaron a pelear.

El cuerpo del demonio fue rodeado por aquella capa de poder puro, incrementando más sus fuerzas pues, aunque sabía que la humana se debilitaba poco a poco, era mejor asegurarse de una vez.

-Erza…- susurró Bulma antes de mirar a su compañero herido en el suelo, quien finalmente había abierto uno de sus ojos y desviándolo hacia aquellos enormes estallidos que se veían en el volcán, devolviendo su mirada hacia la científica – Erza está peleando contra ese demonio, ella lo derrotará-

Explosiones de tierra son lo único que se puede ver en la cima del volcán, donde ambos contendientes movían sus armas a gran velocidad, liberando sus poderes y ocasionando más y más ráfagas que deformaban una y otra vez el suelo donde ambos peleaban.

Mas es desconcertante para el demonio ver que, a pesar de esta vez estar usando todas las fuerzas que tenía, su enemiga se mantenía bastante tranquila mientras continuaban colisionando.

Y es que Erza, a diferencia del espectro, sólo usaba una espada… y la sostenía sólo con una mano…

Así había sido desde el inicio de la pelea, esa humana sólo usaba un arma y una mano, como si supiera que ese demonio no tenía el poder suficiente para ser considerado un enemigo que requería algo de esfuerzo.

¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es imposible que esa simple humana pueda derrotarlo!

El demonio se movió a enorme velocidad, recargando sus espadas con magia para lanzarlas a modo de distracción. Erza desvió dichas armas con la suya propia, devolviendo su mirada al frente para ver al espectro con una mano recargada con su propio poder mágico a punto de darle.

 **-¡MUERE!-**

Una brillante explosión de luz llamó la atención nuestros amigos que miraban impresionados el enorme domo de energía que se había formado allí mismo.

-¡¿Qué…Qué es lo que está pasando?!- exclamaron los peleadores pues veían a través de las ventanas ese gran resplandor, seguido después de un fuerte estruendo y una potente onda expansiva que empujaba la nave con ellos adentro, así como Bulma, Lunch, Oolong, Puar y Gokū eran arrastrados un par de metros más junto a una gran cantidad de polvo.

Pocos segundos después la calma regresó al ambiente y la científica desviaba la mirada para mirar temerosa el lugar de la batalla…

-Oh no… Erza…-

Los demás pasaron sus salivas con nerviosismo y en aquel momento una diminuta sonrisa se hacía presente en el rostro del Saiyajin.

Y al mismo tiempo, en aquel volcán…

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de escombros, pero lo principal es un cráter enorme donde se veían a ambos combatientes…

El demonio estaba perplejo, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos en su totalidad por toda la sorpresa y a pesar del hecho de que, por estar hecho de aquella neblina, no tenía un rostro como debería ser, se puede notar que realmente estaba conmocionado. Mientras Erza, a diferencia de su oponente, simplemente lo seguía mirando con aquella enorme seriedad mientras su mano izquierda continuaba deteniendo aquel poderoso ataque de magia concentrada de hace unos momentos…

" _ **Pero… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo ha detenido mi ataque?"**_

El agarre se apretó y se oía un ligero crujido por lo que significaba el que los guantes metálicos que protegían sus manos se hacían trizas, cosa que lo dejaba cada vez más sorprendido, así como empezó a sentir el dolor cuando la maga puso más fuerza.

El demonio intentó retroceder, mas no importaba cuánto esfuerzo ponía, no era capaz de soltarse y sólo liberaba sus gruñidos así como más energía para liberarse.

Las grietas se hicieron presentes debajo de ambos y Erza finalmente hizo algo al respecto.

Ese espectro soltó un alarido de dolor cuando la maga le cortó por completo el brazo, permitiéndole finalmente retroceder mientras ella reunía algo de poder mágico para hacer añicos la extremidad que sostenía.

Erza continuó mirando a su enemigo sostenerse la zona herida mientras se veía una extraña humedad oscura caer al suelo como si fuera la sangre del espectro. En unos segundos se formó un charco de dicha sustancia, un líquido ligeramente rojizo, púrpura y bastante oscuro.

El demonio soltó un par de gruñidos, no tenía sentido… La humana no debería ser capaz de herirlo de esa forma…

Un poco más de aquel líquido se derramó y el enemigo se sintió más débil. Esa desgraciada le había cortado un brazo.

" _ **Lo único que me queda es esperar a que se haga débil"**_ pero entonces recordó algo aún más importante en su estrategia _**"El volcán… ¿Por qué aún no…?"**_

-Finalmente lo viste- dijo Erza y el enemigo desvió la mirada al verla apuntar hacia el suelo – Este volcán ya no existe-

El suelo era completamente llano para sorpresa del espectro, quien se sentía descolocado por completo al ver que ahora estaban al mismo nivel de altura que esos otros humanos más a lo lejos.

" _ **¡¿Qué?! ¡No, esto no puede ocurrir! ¡¿Cómo fue que destruyó el volcán?! ¡¿En qué momento lo hizo?!"**_

El sonido de un paso hizo que el demonio devolviera su mirada hacia su contrincante, quien caminaba lentamente en su dirección…

-Fue durante nuestra pelea- aclaró la maga – Cuando te dirigiste aquí sabía que tratarías de usar el volcán a tu favor. Mientras rescataba a Gokū de tus demonios, Bulma nos había advertido que este lugar haría erupción en cualquier momento-

El enemigo retrocedió…

-Sabía que pensabas acelerar la erupción, así que debía encontrar una forma de evitarlo sin que lo notaras. Entonces se me ocurrió pelear a tu nivel y usar la magia concentrada en mi espada para desviar el poder acumulado en la tuya. Seguramente lo notaste ¿Verdad? Que cada choque hacía añicos algunas piedras… así como a todo lo demás…-

 _ **-¡Tonterías! ¡Es imposible que desviaras mi poder si no tienes las fuerzas necesarias!-**_

El suelo tembló y el demonio se sorprendió al ver que el cráter aumentaba su tamaño.

No… no podía ser que esa humana no estuviera peleando con todas sus fuerzas… si ella no tenía esos poderes…

 **-¡No! ¡Yo era más fuerte que tú! ¡No puede ser que me superes! ¡Te quité todas las energías que tenías para pelear!-**

-¿Hablas de las pocas energías que me quedaron después de que gastaras casi todo mi poder mientras me hacías pelear con mis amigos y Gokū?- preguntó ella y el enemigo volvió a retroceder al captar el mensaje.

 **-¡Aun así no podrás derrotarme! ¡Todavía tengo las reservas suficientes para exterminarte!-**

El viento sopló un poco más rápido y Erza no cambiaba su semblante mientras observaba al enemigo haciendo otro esfuerzo…

-Se ve que no lo entiendes- dijo una seria maga – Te has olvidado de algo muy importante. El poder que estás usando… es mío…-

Y acto seguido, con un desconcertante brillo, el demonio perdió la armadura…

- **¡Imposible!** -

Y al levantar la vista, el enemigo se paralizó por completo al ver a Erza con la armadura de alas negras…

 **-¡¿Cómo es que sigues peleando?! ¡¿Por qué el veneno no te sigue debilitando?! ¡El elixir debería haber hecho efecto hace varios minutos!-**

-Estuviste en mi cuerpo, revisaste mis recuerdos y no lo sabes- respondió Erza.

Comió aquellos pasteles envenenados, los cuales no hicieron efecto hasta después de tres días y además…

El enemigo se quedó en silencio y con los ojos abiertos en su totalidad al comprender su error mientras la maga finalmente se alejaba a sus espaldas con suma tranquilidad.

-Yo nunca tomé ese elixir-

Un último estallido llamó la atención de todos los demás, así como veían asombrados una gran cantidad de neblina dispersarse para finalmente perderse en los cielos…

-No puede ser…- dijo Krillin con sorpresa – Ya no siento ese Ki maligno-

Los muchachos se miraron unos momentos con desconcierto, relajándose después de unos segundos mientras unas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros…

-Eso quiere decir que ese demonio finalmente ha sido derrotado- se alivió el maestro Roshi y los tres celebraron la victoria antes de que Yamcha se acercara a los controles de la nave, usando el altavoz para darles la buena noticia a sus demás amigos que atendían a Gokū…

-¡Lo logró!- se animaron Bulma, Lunch, Puar y Oolong – ¡Erza eliminó a ese demonio!-

Gokū, por su parte, seguía tirado en el suelo completamente agotado, mas la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia las tranquilas nubes del cielo, disfrutando de la toda esa paz y cerrando los ojos al relajarse por completo…

La Brief seguía celebrando con sus amigos y después de unos momentos más pudo notar cómo es que la maga finalmente se acercaba usando su armadura clásica y con un rostro tranquilo mientras los miraba.

No, Bulma sonrió, Erza sólo estaba mirando a SU Gokū. Por lo que la científica no evitó una emocionada sonrisa antes de mirar a su amigo y decir…

-Son-kun, tu Erza ya volvió-

Nuestro guerrero ya lo sabía pues podía sentir la presencia de la maga, pero de todas formas abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente los desvió hacia un lado, observando con suma tranquilidad a una pelirroja que le devolvía la mirada.

Krillin, Yamcha y el maestro Roshi no pudieron evitar el nerviosismo al ver cómo es que Bulma parecía querer dar saltitos de alegría por alguna extraña razón mientras le decía algo a los demás para después acercarse a la maga antes de que ella, Lunch, Oolong y Puar se metieran a la nave también y se pegaban a los cristales para observar todo.

Nadie dijo nada, sabían de sobra lo que seguramente se le había pasado por la cabeza a una Brief que en esos momentos parecía no querer perderse ningún detalle de lo que iba a pasar. Y, a decir verdad, ellos tampoco querían perderse de nada…

Erza soltó un suspiro mientras seguía caminando, ya suponía lo que Bulma intentaba al haberle dicho que irían a la nave para asegurarse de que los demás todavía se encontraran bien.

Pero aunque lo supiera no iba a negar que necesitaba un momento de privacidad con Gokū, con el mismo Gokū que hasta ese momento no había dejado de mirarla… cosa que la hizo enrojecer un poco y sentirse nerviosa…

Después de todo, no esperas que un muchacho aproveche una pelea mortal contra un demonio para declararse.

No, no había porqué sentirse nerviosa, Gokū ya le había dicho lo que necesitaba saber, así que lo único que debía hacer era aclararle que correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Ya después de recuperarse podrían comenzar a pensar en los nombres de sus futuros hijos.

Erza llegó al lado del muchacho, notando aliviada que su compañero ya había sido atendido correctamente pues las vendas estaban bien amarradas y sus heridas habían sido tratadas.

Nuestro guerrero se sorprendió cuando vio cómo su compañera continuaba acercándose para después agacharse y sujetarlo suavemente de la cabeza…

Los varones dentro de la nave no sabían si sentirse felices por su amigo o envidiarlo al verlo reposar su cabeza tranquilamente en el regazo de una maga que le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

Gokū sólo la miraba intrigado ya que no comprendía la razón por la que Erza estaba haciendo todo eso mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella seguía mirándolo y entendía que los ojos de Gokū pedían una explicación, se veía claramente sorprendido por sus acciones y aunque ella había decidido responderle finalmente, se había dicho que, a pesar de saber expresarse correctamente y tener en claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos, lo mejor era mostrarle cómo se sentía.

Después de todo, las acciones dicen mucho más que las palabras.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente y nuestros amigos sintieron que se quedaban sin aire al ver cómo la maga colocaba sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Gokū mientras ella misma se acercaba lentamente…

Todos los demás sólo aguantaban la respiración y pasaban sus salivas con nerviosismo, Lunch estaba roja de la vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar mientras el resto parecía decidirse finalmente por envidiar al Saiyajin.

Y Bulma… bueno… Bulma no sabe si desmayarse, gritar entusiasmada, guardar silencio para no incomodarlos, arrancarse los cabellos por la demora o simplemente tomar las cabezas de ambos jóvenes y forzarlos a estrellarse de una vez.

Por otro lado, Gokū continuaba intrigado al ver a su compañera acercarse cada vez más, pero más allá de incomodarse por su cercanía, nuestro querido Saiyajin se sintió ligeramente extraño, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que iba a pasar y al mismo tiempo su mente no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría.

-Erza…- llamó en un susurro.

-Shhh…- silenció ella con voz tranquila – Sólo cierra tus ojos…-

Más confundido quedó nuestro guerrero, pero confiaba ciegamente en ella y sabía que no le haría nada malo, es más, Gokū no sabía por qué, pero a él le parecía que Erza se veía feliz a pesar de sus tonos tranquilos y su rostro casi inexpresivo, mirándolo fijamente en espera de algo…

Gokū cerró sus ojos y la maga sonrió complacida con eso mientras todos los demás se pegaban al vidrio de la nave, aguantando la respiración, para observar el momento en que Erza cerraba el espacio entre ellos dos.

-¡Ggh!- el Saiyajin se movió – ¡Ggh! ¡Aaahhh!-

-¡Gokū! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- se alarmó la maga pues no entendía por qué su compañero tenía esa expresión de dolor, hasta que ella misma lo sintió – ¡Ugh! ¡Aahh!-

-¡¿Qué les está pasando?!- se inquietaron los demás, pero no pudieron moverse para auxiliarlos pues todos los que estaban en la nave también comenzaron a experimentar el mismo dolor.

Nuestros amigos sólo seguían gritando y en un momento determinado Erza logró ignorar el dolor por la sorpresa que sintió al ver cómo es que Gokū se levantaba antes de terminar tirado nuevamente, sujetándose la cabeza antes de soltar más gritos…

Lo mismo le pasó a todos los demás, cada uno sintió unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza, así como un extraño ardor recorriendo todas sus anatomías, ardor que con el paso de los segundos parecía irse acumulando en un solo punto.

" _¡¿Qué está pasando?!"_ es lo que se preguntaban todos y en la nave Bulma y Lunch se notaban espantadas al notar cómo es que una parte del cuerpo de cada uno parecía adquirir una extraña coloración oscura.

Gokū terminó echado bocarriba y sus manos no podían estar quietas pues pasaban incesantemente de un lugar a otro en un intento de aliviar el dolor mientras Erza se quedaba sin habla por ver cómo es que desde todas sus heridas y vendas comenzaba a salir una especie de vapor oscuro, más sorprendida se quedó al ver que su propio brazo, el cual tenía un ligero corte, también emitía aquella neblina, de la misma forma en que algunas líneas de dicho humo salían también de la nave.

Todas reuniéndose en el cielo y Erza se quedó sin habla.

No… no podía ser que…

Un estallido ocurrió en el cielo, el cual se había oscurecido repentinamente mientras un extraño rayo de energía colisionaba en el suelo, ocasionando una explosión de dicha neblina antes de que ésta comenzara a girar en forma de espiral, reuniéndose nuevamente para liberarse en una onda expansiva.

Traía pantalones cortos de color blanco que dejaban ver a la perfección esas patas de tres garras color oscuro, toda la parte superior de su cuerpo era de color marrón oscuro, aunque también estaba lleno de varias líneas negras y blancas con distintos patrones, los cuales parecían dibujar extraños jeroglíficos en todo su cuerpo, pero éstos eran irreconocibles gracias a las grandes manchas púrpuras esparcidas en su anatomía, tenía cuatro brazos, cada uno con cuatro garras afiladas y unas extrañas deformaciones amarillentas que pasarían como enormes muñequeras.

Su rostro era más alargado, con dos pares de orbes rojos y una gran boca de dientes afilados, su cabeza tenía una extraña cabellera gris y dos cuernos hacia atrás.

El demonio sonrió y Erza frunció el ceño.

-No puede ser…- decían los muchachos sorprendidos – Ese demonio sigue con vida…-

-¿Pero cómo?- se preguntó Bulma antes de mirar con terror al enemigo – El veneno…-

Y todos se quedaron sin habla al comprender lo que intentaba decir.

Mas su atención fue llamada al escuchar un fuerte estruendo, por lo que todos voltearon para ver cómo la maga y aquel demonio se atacaban mutuamente.

Veloces puñetazos eran contrarrestados con aquella espada moviéndose a gran velocidad, sacando chispas en cada colisión con la piel del enemigo. Gokū miraba todo con sorpresa y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, mas era extraño para él sentir que su cuerpo ya no se debilitaba y en lugar de eso parecía recuperarse poco a poco…

Erza y el enemigo se movían velozmente mientras continuaban atacándose, en un momento determinado el demonio desapareció de su vista y la maga cambió de armadura para seguirlo inmediatamente.

Nuestros demás amigos en la nave sólo veían aquellas dos sombras continuar colisionando repetidas veces, un estallido de tierra ocurrió y lo siguiente que se vio fue a una maga cambiar a la armadura de alas negras para elevarse en un intento de alcanzar al enemigo, quien había adquirido unas enormes alas marrones al dar un enorme salto antes de ponerse a volar.

Ambos contendientes continuaban elevándose y Erza fruncía el entrecejo al ver cómo su oponente empezaba a sacarle cada vez más distancia. Por eso no evitó su sorpresa al ver al demonio girar para apuntarle con una palma y disparar una extraña concentración de energía maligna.

La armadura de adamantio la protegió del ataque, mas se quedó helada al ver al monstruo detrás de ella, conectando otra de esas potentes energías y ocasionando un gran estallido en el cielo.

-¡Erza!- gritó Bulma y del humo generado se podía ver a una maga caer en picada, sostenida por el enemigo que aceleraba la velocidad en dirección al suelo, soltándola y lanzándola como una bala – ¡Erza, reacciona!-

La maga abrió uno de sus ojos, percatándose de la inminente colisión, pero elevó su poder mágico para recuperarse y dar un veloz giro, aterrizando de pie y agrietando el suelo antes de salir disparada hacia la derecha, invocando otra espada para dar dos potentes tajos que fueron detenidos por dos brazos.

El poder mágico de Erza y la energía maligna de ese demonio comenzaron a emanar de sus respectivos usuarios, haciendo temblar al suelo mientras éste volvía a llenarse de grietas y parecía hundirse poco a poco.

En aquel momento Titania recibió un fuerte puñetazo del enemigo ya que éste todavía tenía dos brazos libres. Erza no retrocedió y reaccionó intentando dar una certera patada con su pierna derecha pero ésta fue detenida por otro de esos brazos extra, siendo fuertemente sostenida del tobillo antes de verse forzada a soltar sus armas cuando el demonio comenzó a azotarla repetidas veces contra el suelo.

El agarre se aflojó y Erza se liberó inmediatamente, mandando a volar a su enemigo con un fuerte puñetazo antes de correr hacia él mientras hacía a sus espadas levitar directo hacia sus manos, comenzando otro intercambio de golpes y tajos a gran velocidad.

Un potente tajo vertical en el demonio y una muy potente patada que recibió el estómago de Erza terminó forzando a ambos contendientes a retroceder con un gran salto, quedando separados por unos cuatro metros.

El viento sopló ligeramente y la maga se puso en posición de batalla…

-Responde. ¿Cómo fue que regresaste?- cuestionó Erza – Yo te eliminé-

 **-Es verdad, tú me destruiste. Pero déjame decirte que mi esencia demoniaca permaneció dentro de todos aquellos que tenían un poco del veneno en su cuerpo. Todas las cosas que crecían en esta aldea estaban malditas gracias a la energía demoniaca de mis súbditos, pero tú debes saber a la perfección que la fuente de todo ese poder maligno soy yo-**

-Por lo tanto, tu esencia es el veneno que maldijo esta tierra y nos debilitó por comerla. ¿Verdad?- concluyó ella con seriedad.

 **-Exactamente. Gracias a que el veneno seguía dentro de sus cuerpos pude regresar a la normalidad ya que mi esencia no sólo los debilitaba-**

-¿A qué te refieres?-

 **-El propósito por el que dejé que mi energía demoniaca maldijera todo este lugar era para que una pequeña parte de mi esencia pudiera entrar en cada persona que probara algunos de los alimentos infectados. Mi poder demoniaco entraría en ellos y así podría ir robando sus fuerzas poco a poco mientras mis súbitos los hacían caer en la ilusión de que el día se repetía antes de sacrificarlos y permitirme consumir su alma-**

Erza retrocedió un pequeño paso y separó un poco más las piernas, con el cuerpo listo para responder al más mínimo ataque…

- **Mi esencia estuvo dentro de todos ustedes por cuatro días, permitiéndome incrementar mis poderes lentamente. Era una energía impresionante, sobre todo la de ese humano de allí** \- señaló a Gokū – **El ritual estaba listo para liberar mi esencia, podría entrar en ese nuevo cuerpo y recuperar más de mis fuerzas, pero tuviste que intervenir…** -

La maga sólo siguió mirándolo con seriedad…

- **Y al final sólo me quedó reunir el veneno con las fuerzas que extraje de ustedes para poder volver a mi forma original** \- dijo con molestia y Erza comprendió.

-No querías hacerlo porque eso significaba que el veneno que nos debilitaba desaparecería- dedujo la maga – Perdiste tu ventaja porque ya no nos haremos más débiles y en lugar de eso recuperaremos todas nuestras fuerzas-

- **Así es… realmente no quería hacerlo porque sabía que ustedes se volverían una molestia** \- concedió el enemigo – **Poco a poco sus energías se restaurarán, pero he escogido el momento ideal para volver a mi forma original ya que todo el daño que han recibido en nuestra pelea aún sigue siendo completamente real. Aunque se recuperen, sólo tú puedes batallar, el resto de esos humanos no están en condiciones para seguir peleando** -

El enemigo se elevó y Erza se preparó…

 **-¡En cambio yo acabo de obtener grandes poderes al extraer mi esencia de ustedes!-**

La maga salió disparada con un gran salto hacia el demonio, dando un potente tajo que dicho espectro esquivó al desaparecer de su vista.

 **-¡No creas que eres mi único enemigo!** \- advirtió el monstruo desde el suelo antes de correr en dirección a cierta persona.

-¡Gokū!- gritó Erza al ver cómo su compañero intentaba ponerse de pie, encarando con claro cansancio al oponente – ¡No lo enfrentes!-

Un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula mandó a volar a nuestro guerrero mientras Erza se re-equipaba para alcanzarlo antes de que ese demonio lo hiciera. Pero fue en vano, el enemigo volaba a una gran velocidad y se encontraba golpeando incesantemente al Saiyajin.

-¡Déjalo!- ordenó la maga, disparando una de sus espadas antes de sorprenderse y fruncir el ceño al hacerla desaparecer pues ese maldito pensó en usar el cuerpo de Gokū como un escudo.

Otro fuerte golpe terminó lanzando al guerrero hacia el suelo, siendo finalmente atrapado por una maga que se sorprendía al ver a su compañero gritarle…

-¡Erza, cuidado!-

La maga reaccionó girando para ver cómo el monstruo estaba a punto de atravesarla con una de sus garras, pero fue entonces cuando Erza sintió un extraño peso afirmarse en su hombro derecho antes de que el demonio retrocediera por una fuerte patada de Gokū, quien había usado a su compañera como un impulso para atacar.

El Saiyajin terminó de rodillas en el suelo, no importa que su cuerpo ya no tuviera nada de ese veneno, dicha esencia y toda la anterior pelea claramente lo habían debilitado bastante.

Gokū levantó la mirada, viendo con enorme seriedad a su compañera volver a batallar…

El suelo se hacía trizas poco a poco por las potentes ondas de choque que ocurrían mientras ambos contrincantes continuaban enfrentándose, mas es la maga quien obtenía ventaja al cambiar constantemente de armadura.

Usando la de velocidad para ganar terreno y que el enemigo sólo sea capaz de reaccionar para defenderse con sus brazos, lo cual no le servía de mucho pues las grandes ráfagas de magia concentrada que la Morning Star Armor disparaba eran bastante poderosas.

El enemigo se elevó, siendo seguido inmediatamente por una maga con armadura de alas negras, quien usaba su mente para materializar espadas en gran parte del cielo, controlando cada una para atacar desde cada punto posible a un demonio que comenzaba a sentirse muy presionado.

Hasta que desvió un par de armas para dispararle una bola de energía maligna al Saiyajin.

Pero Erza ya se esperaba algo así, razón por la que el demonio se sorprendía al ver que la humana no intentaba ayudarlo y en lugar de eso se acercaba a gran velocidad, dando dos potentes tajos que dejaron grabada una enorme 'X' en el pecho del demonio y obligándolo a retroceder al suelo cuando veía cómo es que un par de esas espadas que habían en el suelo se materializaban frente a Gokū para bloquear su ataque de energía demoniaca, desviándola para su sorpresa.

Erza salía disparada hacia su oponente, moviéndose a gran velocidad por el suelo y sorprendiéndose cuando veía que el demonio enterraba sus brazos en el piso destrozado antes de que una explosión ocurriera justo debajo de ella.

La maga se vio forzada a retroceder, cambiando a la armadura de adamantio para defenderse de las grandes ráfagas de energía que la atacaban. Potentes estallidos eran lo único que todos nuestros amigos veían desde la nave, hasta que miraron a Gokū…

-Puar, Oolong, alguno de ustedes transfórmense en algo y ayuden a Son-kun- ordenó Bulma y los dos se pusieron a discutir por ver quién arriesgaría su vida para ir con el guerrero – ¡Dejen de estar quejándose y ayúdenlo!-

El Saiyajin, por su parte, seguía mirando a Erza pelear velozmente contra el enemigo…

El demonio retrocedía, recibiendo un potente tajo a la altura del abdomen antes de responder con un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de la maga, forzándola a encorvarse para pegarle con el codo en el centro de la espalda, enterrándola en el suelo.

-¡Erza!- se alarmaron los demás al ver a ese monstruo dar una sucesión de puñetazos al suelo, generando más y más polvo antes de que Gokū desviara la mirada para ver a la maga detrás de un enemigo sorprendido que soltó un alarido cuando recibió unos profundos cortes en la espalda.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue al demonio elevarse antes de disparar varias bolas de energía maligna en toda clase de dirección, destrozando el suelo y abriendo nuevamente el gran cráter del volcán, forzándolo finalmente a hacer erupción mientras ocurrían grandes estallidos de lava.

-¡Bulma, enciende la nave!- pidió Puar al ver toda la gran cantidad de magma esparciéndose.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo la científica y todos se elevaron.

Erza se movió rápidamente, tomando el báculo sagrado de su compañero antes de dar un salto y sujetar la mano de un guerrero que justamente pasaba con su nube, alejándose del suelo.

Una vez allí, la maga se agarró a la espalda de un guerrero que iba arrodillado por el cansancio.

-Gokū ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Yo pensaba cargarte a ti también para alejarnos- aclaró ella.

El guerrero sólo le sonrió – ¡No te preocupes, para eso tenemos mi nube voladora!-

Erza sonrió al entender que su Gokū lo había hecho para que ella no desperdiciara energías ya que ese demonio aún no había sido derrotado.

-¡Son-kun! ¡Erza! ¡Cuidado!- avisó Bulma con el altavoz de la nave y ambos muchachos voltearon para ver al demonio dirigirse hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¡Gokū, alejémonos un poco más!- ordenó la maga, el guerrero asintió y la nube comenzó a moverse, siendo seguida inmediatamente por el enemigo.

- **¡No escaparán!** \- gruñó el enemigo, reuniendo su energía maligna para comenzar a dispararla hacia ellos.

La nube del Saiyajin comenzó a maniobrar a gran velocidad, girando por los cielos para esquivar esos potentes rayos de poder.

Para ese momento los demás simplemente habían decido dejar el asunto del demonio en manos de ambos jóvenes. Sabían que ganarían.

Así que por el momento pensaban acabar con la erupción antes de que las cosas fueran a peor pues dicha lava estaba carbonizando todo a su paso, ocasionando también un gran incendio cuando algunos árboles se prendían en llamas.

-¿Pero ahora cómo nos haremos cargo de esto?- se preguntaba Bulma.

-Háganse a un lado- dijo la rubia Lunch antes de presionar un botón para abrir la compuerta trasera de la nave antes de sacar una cápsula, revelando una enorme bazuca cargada con la que le apuntó al gran cráter – Yo me encargaré-

-¡No, no, espera!- gritaron todos los demás por el miedo de que la rubia disparara algo así – ¡Puedes empeorar las cosas!-

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo me haré cargo!- forcejeó ella.

-No seas desesperada- aconsejó el maestro mientras frotaba su rostro contra el busto de una Lunch que terminó golpeándolo en la cabeza con dicha arma – No tienes que pegarme… yo sólo… yo sólo te estaba aconsejando-

-¡Ya dejen de bromear!- regañó Bulma – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-Un momento- dijo Krillin con algo de sorpresa – Creo que Lunch tiene razón-

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!- preguntó el resto.

-Sí, podemos usar lo que hemos recuperado de nuestro Ki y hacer un agujero para que la lava ya no se extienda por todo el lugar-

-Ya veo- sonrió Yamcha – Te felicito, Krillin, es una excelente idea-

Así fue como la nave de la científica comenzó a acercarse un poco más a dicho volcán, que había quedado reducido por la anterior pelea de Erza, y una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura nuestros tres peleadores se encontraban en el borde de la compuerta trasera, reuniendo sus energías una vez más…

-¡Kaaa Meee…!-

-¡Haaa Meee…!-

-¡HAAAAA!-

Tres grandes disparos de Ki colisionaron contra todo ese suelo mientras un brillante resplandor le hacía imposible a los demás ver lo que ocurría, mas escuchar un potente estruendo parecía decirles que las cosas marchaban a la perfección.

El viento sopló con fuerza y la nave se meció unos momentos mientras Bulma intentaba estabilizarla. Cuando todo se calmó y esa gran cantidad de polvo en el suelo desaparecía se podía ver un gigantesco cráter en donde todo el magma parecía reunirse y perderse en el fondo, el cual no llegaban a ver.

-Me parece que con esto debe ser suficiente- suspiró Krillin.

El maestro asintió con seriedad antes de voltear y mirar en otra dirección – Ahora todo depende de que puedan derrotar a ese demonio-

Los dos discípulos asintieron también, cerrando la compuerta al mismo tiempo en que la nave comenzaba a volar en dirección a los distintos brillos que se veían mucho más adelante.

Y allí, en medio del cielo…

El demonio se acercaba rápidamente mientras sus disparos de energía maligna colisionaban directamente contra las ráfagas de magia de una Erza que cambiaba a su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego para soltar una potente onda de flamas, contrarrestando otro disparo de poder demoniaco y ocasionando grandes estallidos con fuertes ondas expansivas que mecían violentamente los cabellos de un guerrero mirando la pelea desde su nube pues así se lo había ordenado ella.

-Erza…-

Las explosiones ocurrían constantemente mientras ambos contendientes finalmente parecían aterrizar en un gran bosque antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo, varios árboles fueron derribados cuando las espadas de Erza y los puños del demonio chocaron pues ambos empleaban una gran cantidad de energía mientras seguían atacándose rápidamente.

El monstruo se agachó para esquivar unos veloces tajos y contraatacar al mandarla a volar con unos puñetazos en el estómago y rostro, saliendo disparado para seguirla. Erza se percató de eso y desapareció sus espadas antes de mover ambos brazos para sujetarse de una rama, usándola para dar un rápido giro y golpear la mandíbula del enemigo con ambas piernas antes de apoyarse en dicha rama y dar un veloz salto, cambiando a la Morning Star Armor para disparar otra ráfaga de energía mágica.

El demonio se recuperó rápidamente y también reunió energía en sus manos para dispararla, ocasionando otra gran explosión que lograba devastar el lugar por completo y dejándolo como un terreno rocoso con leves vestigios de vegetación.

La onda expansiva causada por el anterior choque forzó a Erza a aterrizar sólo para percatarse de que dicho enemigo ya se había lanzado al ataque, conectando un potente puñetazo en el rostro de la maga pero siendo forzado a retroceder pues Erza también había logrado darle una certera patada a la altura del cuello.

Los contendientes retrocedieron unos pocos metros y de la nada ya se atacaban ferozmente con puñetazos, patadas y veloces tajos de magia mientras el suelo empeoraba su estado al estarse agrietando.

Gokū miraba todo con una enorme seriedad, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por los lados de su rostro, lo que debería ser normal dado el esfuerzo empleado durante toda su pelea.

Pero no, esas gotas no eran por todo el ejercicio realizado.

-Erza…- susurró el Saiyajin.

La maga esquivaba velozmente grandes disparos del enemigo, acercándose lo suficiente para dar un tajo a lo largo de un brazo izquierdo del demonio, quien soltaba un alarido antes de que sus tres brazos restantes golpearan el rostro de la maga para después sujetar una de sus piernas, azotándola contra el suelo antes de acercarla y mandarla a volar con otro puñetazo.

Erza giró rápidamente, aterrizando de pie y cambiando inmediatamente a la armadura de adamantio para protegerse de las dos ráfagas de poder maligno, ocasionando un pequeño estallido, y re-equipándose otra vez antes de sorprenderse por ver al enemigo a su lado.

La espalda de Titania patinó por el suelo antes de que ella usara sus manos para impulsarse hacia el cielo, esquivando una patada del enemigo que la siguió inmediatamente.

Una onda de fuego y una esfera de poder oscuro chocaron otra vez mientras ambos contendientes se acercaban rápidamente y continuaban golpeándose.

Nuestro Saiyajin se sentía extraño al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se movían para seguir la batalla, no pudiendo reprimir ese mal presentimiento que tenía dentro de sí al ver a su compañera seguir peleando fervientemente, usando otra vez su ropa simple, contra un enemigo que se había vuelto más fuerte que antes.

No, Gokū no lo entendía. Él sabe que Erza es fuerte y puede defenderse sola, pero aquella mala sensación simplemente no quería dejarlo en paz. Lo recordaba, era similar a aquella sensación que percibía cuando él y sus amigos peleaban contra un enemigo, como un extraño presentimiento de que algo estuviera mal o pudiera salir mal sólo para tranquilizarse después al ver que sus amigos podían seguir peleando.

Y ahora le pasaba lo mismo otra vez pero en una intensidad bastante diferente pues parecía ser que nuestro Saiyajin reaccionaba cada vez que aquel demonio lograba atacar a su compañera, pero, a diferencia de tiempos pasados con sus amigos, Gokū no se tranquilizaba al verla responder inmediatamente.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Gokū no lo sabe. En este momento no se entiende a sí mismo, no comprende ni sabe lo que está pensando en realidad, sólo tiene el extraño deseo de que su compañera no saliera herida.

Y es esa la razón por la que el Saiyajin se sintió alarmado cuando, en un momento determinado, tanto Erza como el demonio habían retrocedido un poco, mas fue Titania quien tuvo mala suerte al aterrizar pues al pisar aquel suelo, que había sufrido los efectos de una pelea con tanto poder, parte de éste se hizo hecho añicos y la maga fue descolocada, cosa que el enemigo había aprovechado para lanzarse al ataque con sus garras.

Sus buenos reflejos le permitieron a la pelirroja reponerse del tambaleo en unos pocos segundos y moverse a la derecha, pero no a la velocidad que ella hubiera deseado por culpa de aquel suelo.

El demonio logró atacar, pero fue forzado a retroceder cuando Erza lo mandó a volar con una fuerte patada antes de soltar un tajo de magia concentrada.

Una explosión de tierra ocurrió, meciendo los cabellos de una maga que fruncía el ceño.

Unos profundos cortes y heridas llenaban por completo el hombro izquierdo de Erza mientras las líneas de sangre se esparcían y terminaban creando un pequeño charco en el suelo destrozado. Con el anterior ataque ese maldito le había causado una enorme complicación a la pelea.

-Maldición- musitó con molestia.

El humo generado desapareció rápidamente, revelando a un enemigo bastante herido que miraba con claro enojo a su contrincante, mas luego de unos segundos se percataba del estado de la humana.

- **Hahahahaha… ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡La victoria es mía!** \- una onda expansiva provino del demonio antes de salir disparado al ataque – ¡ **Con el hombro en ese estado ya no podrás mover tu brazo adecuadamente!** -

-¡Erza, cuidado!- advirtió Gokū en el mismo momento en que los demás finalmente llegaban a tiempo de ver la pelea.

Una fuerte patada en su mandíbula la forzó a retroceder, aterrizando de pie para sorprenderse por ver al enemigo justo frente a ella, atacándola a gran velocidad.

Una espada intentaba colisionar y defenderse de los constantes ataques que dos pares de brazos demoniacos daban, y puede que Erza tenga una destreza increíble cuando se trataba del combate armado.

Pero aquel desgraciado realmente tenía razón…

Para Erza era imposible defenderse sólo con un brazo en la pelea.

-No, no puede ser- susurraba una temerosa Bulma antes de notar a su amigo en la nube – Son-kun… haz algo…-

El demonio esquivó el tajo de la espada al agacharse rápidamente pero recibiendo una patada en el rostro, siendo forzado a retroceder antes de disparar un par de esferas de energía, las cuales otra vez eran contrarrestadas con la magia de la maga, quien aprovechaba el momento para invocar un par de espadas a espaldas del enemigo, controlándolas mentalmente para dar unos tajos que dicho demonio detuvo con una sonrisa antes de sujetar los mangos de las armas y salir disparado al ataque otra vez.

Las espadas desaparecieron y ambos comenzaron otra vez a atacarse mutuamente, mas el demonio sabe que en ese momento el punto débil de la maga es ese hombro herido.

Erza soltó un quejido pues el maldito había incrementado su velocidad para acercarse, bloquear sus ataques con tres brazos y usar el restante para penetrar su defensa y atacarla directamente en aquel punto, forzándola a retroceder.

Pero el monstruo no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad después de todos los problemas que esos humanos le habían causado.

Dicho demonio salió impulsado hacia la humana, la misma humana que maldijo el suelo cuando éste cedió en el momento en que ella intentó lanzarse al ataque también, sin permitirle moverse como quiso nuevamente. El enemigo bloqueó sus ataques aunque dejó que algunos tajos acertaran, y es que ese daño valía la pena por permitirle seguir adelante para acertar otro certero ataque en el hombro de una Erza que sólo pudo soltar un grito al sentir esas garras incrustadas antes de ser mandada al suelo con unos fuertes puñetazos.

- **Ya no volverás a interferir** \- sonrió el enemigo al usar sus brazos y piernas para impedirle a la maga mover alguna de sus extremidades, a lo que ella invocó un par de espadas flotantes que se encargaban de atacar al demonio. Pero la concentración de Erza se hizo añicos cuando, a pesar de esos constantes ataques, una mano del monstruo se posó sobre su cabeza, apretándola con fuerza y obligándola a soltar un alarido.

-Oh no- reaccionó Bulma – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, va a aplastarle la cabeza!-

-Hemos gastado todas nuestras fuerzas, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- se lamentó el maestro y los demás sólo vieron con desesperación el momento en que la otra mano libre del enemigo comenzaba a brillar por la energía que acumulaba.

La fuerza en el agarre se incrementó y los gritos de la maga se apagaron por completo mientras su cuerpo entero perdía sus fuerzas, dándose cuenta del inminente fin.

Y con un último grito, el monstruo atacó…

- **¡Muere!** -

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó la científica y en aquel momento nuestros amigos se percataron de que dicho enemigo había girado su rostro en otra dirección, justo en el mismo momento en que Gokū conectada una potente patada gracias a la ayuda de su nube voladora, mandando a volar al demonio – ¡Son-kun!-

El monstruo giró un par de veces y terminó apoyando sus manos en el suelo, impulsándose con éstas para terminar de pie y mirar con enorme enojo al guerrero.

Estos humanos… ¡Estos humanos!

- **¡MALDITOS HUMANOS! ¡LOS HARÉ TRIZAS PARA QUE NO VUELVAN A INTERFERIR!** \- acto seguido reunió energía en sus manos para dispararla, percatándose de que el humano había tomado a la mujer para subirse a su nube y comenzar a alejarse rápidamente – **¡NO ESCAPARÁN!** -

El demonio comenzó a volar, alcanzándolos después de unos pocos momentos y reuniendo energía en sus manos.

Pero es confuso para él ver al guerrero encararlo mientras intentaba cargar a la humana y la nube seguía en movimiento.

 **-¡Ustedes sólo son unas basuras!** \- gritó y Gokū extendió sus manos cerca de su rostro – **¡Mueran!** -

El enemigo atacó y entonces…

-¡Taiyoken!-

Un resplandor demasiado brillante llenó el lugar por completo mientras dicha luz enceguecía por completo a todos nuestros amigos y el demonio soltaba un grito al recibir de lleno la técnica.

- **¡UUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!** \- exclamó el enemigo y el resto también mientras intentaban cubrirse.

-¡Gokū utilizó el Taiyoken!- gritaba un Yamcha enceguecido por el resplandor.

Dicha brillante luz se mantuvo durante unos momentos más, desapareciendo finalmente aunque de todas maneras el demonio seguía tomándose el rostro.

- **¡DESGRACIADO!** \- vociferó con odio.

Nuestros amigos también eran incapaces de recuperarse aún, mas era confuso para todos sentir cómo la nave se pilotaba para aterrizar.

-Oigan…- dijo Krillin al notar el movimiento – ¿Qué es lo que…?-

-Yo estoy conduciendo, no se preocupen- avisó el maestro Roshi, quien era el único que se salvó de la técnica gracias a sus oscuras gafas – Gokū ha sido muy inteligente al usar esa técnica para poder alejarse-

Eso llamó la atención de todos pues no recordaban que alguna vez el Saiyajin haya retrocedido en un combate para después regresar, ese no era su estilo. No era como esas veces en las que Gokū realmente era derrotado, quedando inconsciente y sin ser capaz de recuperarse, tal como ocurrió en sus peleas contra Tambourine o sus batallas con el primer Piccolo, donde fue necesario que Yajirobe lo llevara de regreso a la torre Karin para reponerse, beber el agua ultra divina para hacerse más fuerte y volver a pelear.

Pero esta vez no hay manera de recuperarse y Gokū lo sabía. La torre del maestro Karin estaba demasiado lejos y no había tiempo pues ese demonio los estaba buscando incesantemente para poder eliminarlos.

No, esta vez Gokū no está inconsciente, él mismo ha tomado la decisión de retroceder en este tipo de circunstancias. Pero para haberlo hecho realmente debió haber alguna razón verdaderamente importante para él.

-Maestro Roshi ¿Acaso usted lo vio todo?- preguntó Puar, todavía refregándose la cara para reponerse.

-Así es- dijo al momento de abrir la compuerta y ayudar a todos a salir – Luego de que usara el Taiyoken, Gokū se marchó con su nube hacia otra dirección antes de aterrizar. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos debe estar ayudando a Erza-

Y con eso todos cayeron en cuenta de que el muchacho había hecho algo que no se esperaban. Retroceder y esperar a un momento más oportuno. ¿Y por qué? Porque tiene que ayudar a su compañera. Fue entonces, al recordar la mentalidad Gokū con respecto a los combates, que nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta de la enorme influencia que la maga tenía en el guerrero.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, su deber era encontrarlos para ayudarlos y después eliminar al demonio.

Siendo esa la razón por la que Oolong preguntó el por qué el maestro no los había seguido usando la nave en el mismo momento en que todos finalmente parecían recuperar la vista.

Bulma lo pensó unos pocos segundos antes de responder en lugar del maestro – Bueno, él podría habernos seguido gracias al ruido del motor, además estoy segura de que ese demonio no puede sentir el Ki de las personas como sí pueden ustedes. Es mejor movernos de manera cautelosa, así no llamaremos su atención y tampoco delataremos nuestra posición cuando encontremos a Son-kun y a Erza-

-Vaya- se sorprendió Krillin al comprender que todo fue parte del plan de su maestro – Maestro Roshi, usted realmente pensó en todo-

-¡Ha!- rio la rubia Lunch – ¡A pesar de ser un anciano depravado aún puedes servirnos!-

-¡No sean impertinentes!- se quejó el maestro – ¡Yo soy un legendario maestro de artes marciales, es obvio que siempre estoy preparado para este tipo de cosas!-

Oolong lo miró con desconfianza – Usted dice eso, pero sólo se la para mirando sus revistas-

-¡Ya cállense!- volvió a enojarse el anciano y todos rieron unos momentos antes de ponerse más serios, transformando la nave en una cápsula y dejando que Bulma la guardara antes de esconderse para observar en el cielo a dicho enemigo que también parecía haberse recuperado del efecto mucho antes que ellos.

- **Ese maldito humano** \- siseó el demonio al recordar a Gokū gritando su técnica para enceguecerlo – **¡Esos malditos humanos!** -

Soltó un quejido. Maldición, por más que haya reunido la energía de esos peleadores, su batalla con la humana realmente lo había debilitado demasiado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas con cortes realmente profundos por todos esos tajos.

" _ **No deben estar muy lejos de aquí"**_ pensó mientras sus ojos se desviaban para observar el lugar _**"Esa humana está débil y ese sujeto también"**_

No puede perder más tiempo. Su tierra maldita está demasiado lejos de las aldeas donde viven más personas a las que pueda exterminar para devorar sus almas y recuperar sus fuerzas mientras que esos desgraciados humanos seguramente todavía tenían algunos trucos bajo la manga para poder recuperarse rápidamente y atacarlo, tal como había hecho el humano para pelear contra él y obligarlo a salir del cuerpo de la mujer.

El demonio frunció el ceño. Si esos humanos recuperaban sus fuerzas, no tendría oportunidad de eliminarlos. Tiene que encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Y esa fue la razón por la que el demonio comenzó a volar para buscarlos…

Parado en unas pequeñas ramas, donde era difícil ser visto gracias a todas las hojas reunidas por las ramas de otros árboles, Gokū veía con seriedad al enemigo volar en dirección contraria a ellos, alejándose poco a poco, buscándolos.

Nuestro guerrero dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo antes de mirar a su compañera.

Erza realmente estaba llena de heridas y algunos hematomas causados por los constantes ataques que ese demonio había logrado acertar, pero en estos momentos la prioridad es su hombro izquierdo, del cual aún salía algo de sangre, pues estaba inconsciente debido al anterior intento del enemigo por asesinarla.

Y mientras el Saiyajin la ayudaba, el resto de nuestros amigos se movían cautelosamente por los arbustos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para llamar la atención de un demonio que se notaba claramente enojado mientras continuaba volando en círculos.

-Me pregunto si estarán bien- decía Oolong sin muchos ánimos – Quizá ya estén muertos-

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir algo como eso?!- le recriminó Bulma antes de señalar a los peleadores – ¡¿No recuerdas que ellos pueden sentir el Ki de Son-kun y Erza?!-

-Bulma, baja la voz- le recordó Puar y todos miraron al cielo para ver a dicho demonio acercándose lentamente.

-Muchachos ocúltense- ordenó Yamcha y cada uno se escondió con arbustos y los troncos de los árboles.

Nuestros amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban con nerviosismo al demonio mover su cabeza para analizar el lugar.

Oolong aprovechaba el momento para pegarse a las piernas de Bulma, quien lo miraba enojada antes de pegarle en la cabeza y forzarlo a quedarse callado para no alertar al enemigo.

Hasta que ella misma levantó la mirada para ver una gigantesca serpiente en una rama muy cercana a su rostro, lo que le dio un tremendo pavor pues le recordaba lo ocurrido en la cueva ya hace varios días. Afortunadamente Puar reaccionó para callar a la científica, pidiéndole silencio y recibiendo un asentimiento antes de que ambos miraran al demonio otra vez.

Los segundos pasaron tediosamente para ellos y fue debido a eso que no pudieron reprimir los suspiros de alivio al ver al monstruo alejarse.

Krillin les hizo un gesto para pedirles que sigan callados antes de señalar hacia adelante, dándoles a entender que Gokū y Erza posiblemente estaban cerca de allí.

Para ese momento la maga finalmente despertaba, frunciendo el ceño por sentir algunas punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo, aunque dicho malestar se presentaba principalmente en su cabeza, a lo que ella soltaba un quejido de molestia al recordar que ese desgraciado estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que estaba allí a salvo?

Lo pensó unos breves segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que era obvio. Desvió la mirada para buscar a su compañero y lo encontró a unos pocos metros del suelo, parado en una gran rama y siendo cubierto por una gran cantidad de hojas, correspondientes a otras ramas, mientras miraba con enorme seriedad algún punto del cielo.

Vaya si llamó mucho la atención de Titania el ver a su compañero con aquella expresión y, aunque recordaba que el muchacho era realmente distinto cuando se trataba de combates, se le hacía más intrigante todavía el hecho de que Gokū pareciera verse enojado.

Bueno, Erza no lo culpa, esa debería ser una reacción normal si un demonio trata de asesinar a tu novia. Porque sí, ya eran pareja. No importaba que no hubieran hablado del tema, Gokū la quiere y Erza corresponde. No había nada más qué decir, ya después podrían concluir el asunto como era debido. Pero por ahora no.

Primero estaba ese demonio, el cual seguramente debía estar cerca pues el muchacho no había apartado la vista.

Gokū bajó nuevamente sin dejar de mirar al mismo lugar mientras se acercaba a la maga, por lo que al voltear se sorprendió por verla despierta, mas ese sentimiento sólo duró unos breves segundos pues el Saiyajin ya sonreía alegre.

-¡Qué bien, ya despertaste!- se animó el guerrero sin levantar demasiado la voz, notando con una intrigante satisfacción que su compañera ya era capaz de ponerse en pie.

-Sí, gracias a ti- le sonrió ella antes de percatarse de que – Gokū ¿Por qué tus pantalones están más rasgados?-

No recordaba que estuvieran así, con aquellos grandes huecos que se veían como si alguien los hubiera forzado. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Erza lo miró con sorpresa y preocupación al pensar en una posibilidad – ¡¿No me digas que intentaste pelear con ese demonio otra vez?!-

¡Ni siquiera tenían su primer hijo y el maldito casi se suicida!

-Erza, no grites o ese sujeto nos va a encontrar- le recordó el Saiyajin.

-No me digas qué hacer- se enojó la maga, aunque mantuvo su voz por lo bajo - Te dije que debías mantenerte apartado. Estás débil, ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarlo nuevamente?-

-Pero yo no lo enfrenté- respondió Gokū con tranquilidad – Sólo le di una patada para que no te lastimara y después te traje aquí en mi nube voladora-

Titania no dijo nada, sintiéndose sorprendida al recordar una escena borrosa en su mente, la cual era justamente donde ese maldito estaba a punto de matarla pero un extraño borrón lo mandó a volar. Antes de siquiera poder observar bien, ya se había quedado inconsciente.

Erza se calmó, su Gokū lo había hecho por su bien, porque se preocupaba por ella y no quería que algo le pasara, aunque el mismo Gokū no lo supiera todavía ya que le faltaba práctica para conocerse más a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, no debí enojarme, tú me ayudaste y te lo agradezco mucho- aclaró la maga – Pero de todas formas dime porqué tus pantalones están así-

Y Gokū sólo puso ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza – Pues… tu hombro estaba herido y no tenía nada para vendarte-

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, notando entonces cómo es que su hombro izquierdo se encontraba envuelto a la perfección por una tela rojiza y ligeramente anaranjada, evitando que más sangre saliese y por lo que ella era capaz de observar, se percataba de que el Saiyajin también le había limpiado la herida, lo que resultaba un tanto intrigante pues allí no habían utensilios para ese trabajo, pero supuso que, como un muchacho que se crio en las montañas junto a su abuelo, Gokū debía conocer alguna manera de tratar las heridas, quizá con algunas plantas especiales que tuvo la fortuna de encontrar allí también.

Pero este no era el momento para eso, ya podría preguntar una vez que el demonio fuera derrotado.

En aquel momento ambos escucharon y se percataron del movimiento de unos arbustos cercanos, a lo que Erza invocó una espada y se preparó para la pelea, sintiéndose confundida al ver que su compañero sólo seguía muy tranquilo. Por lo que seguramente…

-Muchachos, aquí están- sonrió Krillin con alivio.

-Hola- respondió Gokū con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos momentos más el grupo finalmente se reunió y Bulma notaba aliviada que Erza estaba bien, incluso atendida personalmente por Gokū, cosa que le dijo coquetamente para ver a la maga enrojecer antes de que ésta le recriminara con que no era momento para eso.

-Ese demonio nos sigue buscando- dijo el maestro con enorme seriedad mientras todos se habían concentrado en pensar en un método para poder derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué haremos?- se preguntó Yamcha – Ese monstruo todavía tiene energías para seguir peleando-

-Es imposible para nosotros pelear de nuevo- dijo Krillin – Si tuviéramos algo de energía podríamos intentar derrotarlo con un solo ataque-

-Eso no servirá de nada- replicó el maestro – Ese demonio puede seguir todos nuestros movimientos-

Y fue gracias a esas palabras que Erza finalmente reaccionó.

En aquel momento Gokū miró a su compañera y ésta le devolvió la mirada inmediatamente.

-Oigan, este no es momento para que estén coqueteando- se quejó Krillin, llamando la atención de todos a excepción de los dos jóvenes que sólo parecían seguir en su mundo.

-Son-kun, Erza- llamó la Brief pero no lograba que esos dos le prestaran atención, lo que en cierta forma le satisfacía por verlos así pero también le molestaba porque no podían haber escogido un peor momento.

La maga continuó mirando a su compañero pues ya sabía cómo derrotar al enemigo, pero lo necesitaba a él para lograrlo. Iba a ser algo arriesgado pero si marchaba a la perfección finalmente lograrían vencer al oponente. Su única duda era si Gokū aceptaría.

Por esa razón se quedó estática al comprender esa mirada en su guerrero, se había acostumbrado a leer sus ojos que Erza podría presumir saber en esencia lo que pensaba el muchacho la mayoría de las veces.

Ésta vez los ojos de Gokū reflejan confianza, una ciega confianza que sólo le brindaría a aquellos en los que más cree. Porque sabe lo que a Erza se le ha ocurrido, así como seguramente él ha pensado en lo mismo pues la maga sabe que el muchacho es bastante hábil en las peleas gracias a su experiencia y capacidad de aprendizaje para éstas.

Y tanto Gokū como Erza sonrieron, porque ambos saben finalmente cómo ganar la batalla.

Mientras tanto…

El demonio continuaba flotando por el cielo, buscándolos antes de soltar un gruñido de enojo, su energía se estaba desperdiciando en ponerse a volar para encontrar a esos miserables humanos. Si tuviera todas sus fuerzas no dudaría en volar en pedazos todo el lugar hasta hallarlos, pero ahora no podía permitirse hacer algo así. No podía reposar pues la única forma en que recuperaría sus fuerzas era devorando las almas de otras personas.

- **¡DESGRACIADOS HUMANOS!** \- vociferó para todo el lugar – **¡MUESTRÉNSE! ¡LOS EXTERMINARÉ AHORA MISMO!** -

Soltó un quejido. Maldición, se ponía más débil conforme pasaban los segundos. No había otra opción, no debe desperdiciar más energía pero sólo le quedaba forzarlos a salir.

El demonio comenzó a gruñir de esfuerzo mientras reunía algo de su poder maligno, mas se detuvo en el mismo momento en que escuchó un grito.

-¡Oye!- gritaba Gokū desde una pequeña pradera cercada por varios árboles no muy altos, el césped del lugar era bastante corto con varias zonas en donde solamente había un suelo árido – ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ven a pelear!-

El monstruo no perdió tiempo y se lanzó al ataque, intentando dar un puñetazo que Gokū sólo pudo esquivar al hacer un gran esfuerzo pues realmente no debería ser capaz de moverse.

Nuevamente el enemigo volvió a la carga y se notaba su superioridad debido a que el Saiyajin difícilmente era capaz de bloquear los ataques.

-Gokū…- susurraron los demás, viendo a su amigo ser forzado a retroceder gracias a un estallido causado por la energía del enemigo.

Nuestro guerrero respiró de manera agitada antes de terminar apoyado en una rodilla, viendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el monstruo. Pero aún no podía darse por vencido, se levantó nuevamente y ante la sorpresa del demonio, una gran cantidad de Gokūs se esparcieron por el lugar, rodeándolo por completo.

Mas cada imagen tenía el mismo rostro agotado de un guerrero que hacía un esfuerzo supremo para realizar la técnica.

- **¡Otra vez ese estúpido truco! ¡No caeré de nuevo!** \- gritó el demonio antes de concentrar energía, soltándola en una onda expansiva que terminó pasando a través de cada imagen, las cuales desaparecían para sorpresa del enemigo que en aquel momento veía en el cielo al humano.

En una posición que no le gustaba para nada.

-Kaaa Meee… Haaaa… Meeee…-

- **¡MUERE!** \- gritó el demonio, atacándolo y desperdiciando otra vez su poder para darle de lleno a un Saiyajin que recibió un enorme daño y sólo podía salir de la explosión con una gran cantidad de heridas, terminando tirado en el suelo.

Y mientras aquella explosión anterior ocurría, Erza había salido disparada hacia el demonio, quien se percató de eso y frunció el ceño para dispararle también un rayo de energía maligna.

- **¡UNOS HUMANOS COMO USTEDES NUNCA ME DERROTARÁN!** -

Sin embargo Erza ya no estaba por ninguna parte y el demonio se sorprendió por completo, mas notar un extraño brillo a sus espaldas sólo sirvió para dejarlo helado mientras volteaba para ver a una maga con dos espadas recargadas con una cantidad inconmensurable de poder mágico.

Gokū sonrió y todos sus amigos gritaron – ¡Ahora! ¡Acaba con él! ¡Acábalo!-

Uno, dos, cinco, ocho, trece, veinticuatro, treinta y tres, cincuenta y ocho, setenta y seis, noventa y dos… Noventa y nueve…

Noventa y nueve tajos que dieron en un demonio que sólo era capaz de mirar atónito la enorme velocidad en que su cuerpo se hacía pedazos, los cuales se destruían instantáneamente para su propio terror…

" _ **No… No puede ser"**_ pensó al verse desintegrado 'lentamente'.

Cien.

- **¡MALD…!** -

No tuvo tiempo ni de maldecirlos. Ese demonio finalmente fue derrotado gracias a una estrategia en la que Gokū empleó sus últimas fuerzas en forzar al enemigo a gastar sus energías y darle el tiempo necesario a Erza de reunir todo su poder mágico para atacar una última vez. Cosa que funcionó a la perfección gracias a que Titania recordaba que ella, en su última práctica antes de que comenzara a repetirse el día, había aprendido la debilidad que suponía el seguir al oponente sólo con los ojos.

Esa es la razón por la que Gokū gastó todas sus fuerzas en usar el Zanzōken y fingir aquel Kame Hame Ha, porque así le permitió a ella preparase para moverse a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz y escapar de la vista del enemigo.

-Se acabó…- dijo una Bulma que caía de rodillas por toda la tensión que habían sufrido todos ellos a lo largo de ese día – Por fin lo vencieron-

-¡Ha! ¡Ese desgraciado por fin tuvo lo que se merece!- sonrió Lunch al soltar balazos a modo de celebración.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Gokū y Erza son los mejores!- celebraban Puar y Oolong mientras el maestro sonreía con aprobación.

-No esperaba que estos muchachos pensaran en lo mismo, esa fue una excelente idea-

-¡Gokū, lo lograron!- le gritaron Krillin y Yamcha con enormes sonrisas, recibiendo el mismo gesto de un guerrero que seguía tirado en el suelo y cuya compañera caminaba tambaleándose pues realmente había gastado todo su poder para asegurarse de hacer polvo al demonio.

-¡Son-kun, lo hicieron!- sonrió Bulma – Tú y tu Erza finalmente lo derrotaron-

-Sí… pero me duele todo mi cuerpo…- se quejó el guerrero sin perder su expresión animada, aunque soltó un quejido cuando la maga terminó tirada encima suyo.

Los muchachos se olvidaron del desgraciado demonio para ponerse rojos de la envidia a un guerrero que sólo le devolvía la sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Lo logramos… mi Gokū…-

-Sí… mi Erza...-

Y con esas últimas palabras ambos guerreros terminaron inconscientes.

-Ya se durmieron- sonrió Krillin al ver a ambos jóvenes descansar con unos rostros tan pacíficos – Mírenlos, parece como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Estos dos son muy extraños-

El resto sólo se dedicó a reír pues reconocían que esa era la verdad, notando cómo es que llegaba la puesta de sol.

-Es verdad, primero tenemos que volver al volcán- dijo Bulma y rápidamente sacó una cápsula mientras le pedía a todos que ayudaran a cargar a Gokū pues los muy pervertidos ya se ofrecían para levantar el cuerpo de la maga, a lo que se ganaron un par de balazos de una rubia enojada.

-Bulma- llamó Krillin mientras volvían en la nave – ¿Me puedes decir porqué estamos volviendo al volcán?-

-Es por algo muy importante- respondió la Brief de manera apresurada y Yamcha pensó unos momentos antes de recordar.

-¡Es cierto, la tercera esfera del Dragón estaba muy cerca de ese volcán!-

-¡No puede ser, me había olvidado de eso!- dijo el pelón con sorpresa – ¡¿Ahora cómo vamos a encontrarla?!-

-Cálmense- pidió Puar – Recuerden que todavía tenemos el radar del Dragón…- y lo recordó – ¡Es cierto, Erza se llevó el radar para encontrar a Gokū! ¡Y después fue poseída por ese demonio!-

-Y con toda esa pelea seguramente el radar haya sido destruido- concluyó el maestro.

-Ya cállense- pidió Bulma al aterrizar y abrir la compuerta trasera – Tengo las piezas y mañana podré hacer otro radar nuevo-

La Brief salió corriendo hacia otro lado y todos los demás la siguieron inmediatamente, a excepción del Saiyajin y la maga.

-¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!- llamaban todos pues la habían perdido de vista, mas al escuchar un grito de dicha científica todos se alarmaron y corrieron en su auxilio.

-¡Sí está!- gritaba la científica con alegría en aquel gran estanque con borde de piedras naturales – ¡Las aguas termales todavía están aquí!-

El resto cayó de espaldas.

-¡Oye, nos asustes de esa forma!- se quejó Oolong.

-Aun así no puedo creer que este lugar se haya salvado- decía un impresionado Yamcha.

Y es que era obvio que ellos aprovecharían para tomar un relajante baño, se lo merecían después de todo ese calvario vivido por el desgraciado demonio.

Primero entraron los muchachos, siendo amenazados por una Lunch que pasaba a la acción al dispararles para obligarlos a salir rápido y que ellas también pudieran disfrutar del reconfortante baño. Cuando llegó el turno de ambas chicas, el maestro Roshi y Oolong terminaron pagándolo caro por haber intentado espiar ya que si hay algo que aprendieron nuestros amigos es no molestar a Lunch cuando se está relajando.

Por poco y terminan agujerados hasta en las zonas nobles. A lo que se ganaron una carcajada de burla por parte de Puar, Krillin y Yamcha.

Una hora más pasó y nuestros dos combatientes finalmente despertaban, siendo Gokū quien se unía rápidamente a la cena para comenzar a devorar todo mientras la maga sólo sonreía divertida por lo que le contaban de la casi castración anterior, pidiendo que la próxima vez la invitaran a ella también y todos los varones, excepto Gokū, se estremecieron al imaginárselo.

Llegaba la hora de dormir y nuestros amigos habían levantado una diminuta tienda donde los chicos dormirían pues, a excepción de Puar, Bulma y Lunch no les iban a dejar que compartieran el techo de la nave, cuyo sistema interno las mantenía tibias en diferencia a los muchachos que se congelaban con algunas ráfagas de viento.

Gokū y Erza también se iban a dormir, pero antes debían darse un baño para relajar sus cuerpos y limpiar sus heridas.

-Entonces tú ve primero- ofreció el Saiyajin con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para marcharse pues sabía que a ella seguramente le gustaría algo de privacidad.

Pero la mano de la maga sujetando la suya lo detuvo.

-Gokū…- llamó en un susurro.

-¿Mm?- preguntó confundido – ¿Qué pasa, Erza?-

Titania lo miró a los ojos.

-Bañémonos juntos-


	11. Una sensación inolvidable

**Pregunta: ¿Alguien más estuvo a punto de llorar al ver el cap. 39 de DBS? ¿Así como sentir la vieja esencia de DB en el cap. 40 y casi morir de la alegría?**

 **¡Y SÍIIIIIIIIII! ¡LORD ARGILOS HA VUELTO!**

 **De verdad lamento, Lamento, LAMENTO MUCHO por todo el tiempo de espera, realmente no tengo palabras para expresar mi arrepentimiento por haberlos tenido esperando todo este tiempo. Pero es por eso mismo que este capítulo es algo largo en un intento de recompensarlos.**

Y ahora paso a mis respuestas:

 **Itzara** : ¡No he abandonado el Fic! ¡Y ni pienses que lo haré, realmente había experimentado un bajón anímico pero ya estoy recuperado de eso y me encuentro listo para continuar con el Fic! Sin mencionar que no quisiera que me castraras, me golpearas en mis pe**** por h**** desconsiderado. Así que de verdad unas sinceras disculpas por la espera. ¡Por otra parte te alegrara saber que me ha quedado muy en claro que vienes de Honduras xD!

 **guy345** : Sí, está decidido que Gokū regresará con Erza a Fairy Tail para una última aventura. Lamento la espera, sólo espero que haya valido la pena. Un saludo!

 **goldran** : De verdad me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y ¡Por supuesto que continuaré este grandioso Fic! Espero te guste el capítulo y recibir más reviews tuyos en el futuro. Un saludo!

 **TheAxelMaster** : ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Qué bueno que te gustara, ojalá que con este nuevo capítulo sea igual. Un saludo!

 **Y bien, una vez más me disculpo por la extraordinaria demora, así como les agradezco de todo corazón a aquellos que me sigan apoyando a pesar de la horrenda decepción por la que los hice pasar. Muchas gracias por todo, los quiero.**

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al Señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

-Entonces tú ve primero- ofreció el Saiyajin con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para marcharse pues sabía que a ella seguramente le gustaría algo de privacidad.

Pero la mano de la maga sujetando la suya lo detuvo.

-Gokū…- llamó en un susurro.

-¿Mm?- preguntó confundido – ¿Qué pasa, Erza?-

Titania lo miró a los ojos.

-Bañémonos juntos-

La primera impresión del guerrero fue el soltar la mano de la maga para colocarla en la cabeza de su compañera mientras abría un poco más sus ojos y hablaba con voz extrañada…

-¡Erza! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!- quiso saber con algo de preocupación – ¡Tu cara está muy roja! ¿Estás enferma?-

-¡No estoy enferma!- gritó ella, aunque realmente estaba sonrojada por la idea de pedirle a Gokū que se bañara con ella. Pero era necesario para poder dar el primer paso en su relación – Es sólo que… estoy sintiendo algo de calor…-

-¡Ya veo!- sonrió el guerrero antes de cambiar nuevamente su expresión y reflejar duda – ¿Estás segura de que quieres que nos bañemos juntos?-

-Sí, quiero que te bañes conmigo esta noche…- aclaró con decisión _"…Y todas las demás"_

El Saiyajin ahora sí se sorprendió ya que realmente no se esperaba eso, creyó que había escuchado mal pues estaba muy acostumbrado a que su compañera siempre le pidiera privacidad cada vez que se bañaba.

Como aquellas noches en las que Bulma sacaba una cápsula para revelar una pequeña casa donde todos podían hacer uso de la ducha gracias a las reservas de agua que podían recoger de algunos ríos, sin mencionar que no había problema en el funcionamiento del hogar pues era un invento de la corporación cápsula.

Ni Erza ni Gokū tenían problemas con eso, pero el resto de los muchachos preguntaban enojados porqué ellos siempre debían hacer una tienda miserable donde dormían todos apretados en lugar de unas cómodas camas si Bulma tenía esa casa en forma de cápsula. A lo que se ganaban la explicación de que dicho hogar era en realidad para solamente una persona, por lo que el dormitorio era realmente pequeño y todos ellos no entrarían juntos.

Y aunque lo hicieran jamás permitiría que una linda jovencita como ella durmiera al lado de unos pervertidos, ni aunque ellos se quedaran en la pequeña sala y ella pusiera las puertas con seguro, así que los muchachos se quedaban indignados y con las ganas de descansar como era debido. Por suerte, por alguna extraña sensación de lástima que quizá sintió por los demás, Bulma aclaró que no usaría dicha casa para dormir cómodamente y restregárselo en la cara a todos.

Así que ellos sólo usarían el baño para poder asearse o lo que sea que quieran pues no había faltado el día en que Oolong y el maestro se turnaron para entrar cada uno con sus respectivas revistas. Pero eso ya era otro asunto.

Erza también usaba dichos servicios y Gokū recuerda que, antes de bañarse, la maga siempre le decía que iba a ducharse y que no quería que ninguno de ellos invadieran su privacidad o los castraría.

Pero habían otros casos como hoy en donde la noche es simplemente hermosa por esas brillantes estrellas en el cielo y la maga prefería buscar alguna laguna donde bañarse pues, desde el día en que conoció a Gokū, sabe que relajarse con el agua mientras se maravillaba con el cielo estrellado es algo que se debería hacer cada vez que sea posible.

Pero de todas formas les pedía privacidad o ella usaría sus espadas y les rebanaría esas partes que los hacían hombres para después colgarlos en el frente de la nave y recordarles lo que pasaba si la hacían enojar. A lo que sólo se ganó los asentimientos de unos varones que se cubrían dichas partes mientras temblaban del miedo a excepción de Gokū porque… Bueno… es Gokū.

Sí, Erza siempre pida que no la molestaran. Así que es realmente intrigante para Gokū el que esta vez ella quiera su compañía.

-¿Erza, estás segura?- volvió a preguntar. Tal vez ella no se sentía bien porque el demonio le había apretado con demasiada fuerza la cabeza, lo cual, hay que recordar, es cierto.

Pero no parecía ser el caso pues Erza seguía sonriendo mientras asentía y comenzaba a jalar suavemente de él para que ambos emprendieran su camino a las aguas termales sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Ambos jóvenes caminaban con suma tranquilidad y el guerrero nuevamente sintió curiosidad al notar que su compañera no había soltado su mano.

Erza volteó para mira a los ojos a su novio y notar que se veía confundido, su mirada refleja esa clásica curiosidad que ya reconoce le parece bastante tierna pues Gokū, al tener esa expresión, derrocha inocencia por doquier, cosa que a la maga le ablandaba el corazón siempre y cuando el muchacho no la haga rabiar por su ingenuidad anteriormente.

-¿Erza, estás bien?- preguntó el Saiyajin con su característica tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos seguían denotando intriga.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo en ese tono tan confundido, no pudo evitarlo ya que no lo culpaba de sentirse así debido a que la misma Erza reconocía que ella se estaba comportando de manera distinta esta vez con él. Pero la mirada de Gokū, más allá de su curiosidad, parecía tener también destellos de otro sentimiento que ella conoce a la perfección.

Titania lo pensó unos momentos, esa debía ser una reacción normal si es que recuerdas que un demonio estuvo a punto de aplastarle el cráneo a tu novia y después de eliminarlo ella parece comportarse de una manera un poco distinta a lo acostumbrado.

Sí, no culpa a Gokū por estar preocupado, ya que eso también es lo que reflejan sus ojos, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. Pero Erza sabe que debe de mostrarle al Saiyajin cuál es la razón real por la que ella está dando estos pasos.

Se sintió extraña y un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, incluso su interior, al imaginar la posible reacción del guerrero cuando sepa que era correspondido, más que correspondido, completamente correspondido por la maga a la que le había robado el corazón sorprendentemente con unas tácticas que harían a sus amigos jalarse los cabellos antes de maldecir la buena suerte de su amigo.

-Sí, Gokū, estoy bien- aclaró con una sonrisa divertida por su anterior pensamiento justo cuando ambos llegaban finalmente a su objetivo.

Nuestra maga levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola al cielo para sentirse tranquila al ver las hermosas estrellas dibujando diferentes formas, todas igual de preciosas y brillantes, como ver una gran cantidad de diamantes a lo lejos junto a esa brillante media luna que los iluminaba. Gokū se dio cuenta de que Erza se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno con suma tranquilidad, por lo que él no evitó imitarla para ver también aquella oscuridad adornada de una manera tan singular que le hacía pensar en las tranquilas noches que pasaba en su casa, aquellas noches donde se bañaba bajo las estrellas porque su abuelito le había contado que era algo muy lindo.

Sí, Gokū adora este tipo de noches por la tranquilidad que puede sentir mientras el agua relaja todo su cuerpo y se deja a sí mismo caer en la paz interior. Pero no puede negar que habían momentos en los que eso no bastaba y nuestro guerrero tenía una ligera sensación que no sabía cómo identificar, pero era dicha sensación la que lo llevaba a decirse de vez en cuando 'Quisiera que mi abuelito pudiera ver las estrellas conmigo'

Pero hoy no siente eso, Gokū no experimenta aquel extraño sentimiento y cree que tal vez eso tenga que ver con la compañía de una maga que en aquellos momentos apretaba suavemente su mano.

-Las estrellas son muy bonitas- dijo el Son antes de voltear a mirarla, sintiéndose otra vez confundido al verla sonreír ligeramente, pero son pocos segundos los que le toman al guerrero darse cuenta de que con ese gesto le estaba dando la razón, por lo que no evitó una sonrisa animada.

-Es una noche hermosa- concede ella y su mirada se posa en el guerrero – Pero contigo es perfecta-

Gokū arqueó las cejas, no entendió lo que su compañera quiso decir y Erza lo sabe, por lo que ella ensancha su sonrisa mientras finalmente suelta su mano y su cuerpo empieza a brillar, un resplandor enceguecedor que obliga al guerrero a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que pase para poder abrirlos y quedarse sorprendido al ver a una maga desvestida que solamente cubría parte de su cuerpo con una de aquellas blancas toallas que Bulma les dio para entrar a las aguas y su hombro todavía vendado.

El Saiyajin no apartó su vista de ella y Erza se sintió complacida al notar que la mirada de su Gokū continuaba concentrada en sus ojos a pesar de estar completamente expuesta frente a él, lo que simplemente la hacía feliz por el hecho de que Gokū estaba demostrando que a él sólo le gustaba Erza porque era ella, porque se sentía atraído por su personalidad tal como a ella misma le había pasado con ese extraño muchacho. Titania no evitó ensanchar más su sonrisa mientras ignoraba la aparente sorpresa del Saiyajin y finalmente entraba en las relajantes aguas, cosa que su cuerpo le agradeció enormemente después de toda la batalla anterior contra aquel demonio.

Los segundos pasaron tranquilamente para una Erza que seguía relajándose y que al cabo de un momento notó que su compañero aún no la acompañaba, lo que la intriga y hace desviar su mirada para notar que el muchacho sigue con la misma expresión de sorpresa y confusión…

-¿No vas a entrar?- preguntó sin ser capaz de sonar divertida por ver que Gokū parecía quedarse en blanco.

-Sí, ya voy- respondió el guerrero, reaccionando a la pregunta antes de comenzar a quitarse lo que quedaba de su traje, sólo la parte inferior de su Gi llena de agujeros y completamente desgastada.

El muchacho dejó caer poco a poco sus prendas sin notar cómo es que Erza parecía estar comiéndoselo con los ojos, analizando perfectamente cada parte de la anatomía de su novio para simplemente sonrojarse con fuerza. ¡Por Kami-sama! Sabía que Gokū tenía un excelente físico gracias a todo su entrenamiento, pero ahora que lo veía y analizaba tan detalladamente no era capaz de negar que se había sacado el premio mayor.

Puede que ella nunca le haya dado importancia al asunto del atractivo sexual debido a que no es ese tipo de persona. Pero Gokū estaba empezando a volverla loca con ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido y el hecho de que ella pudiera ver cada uno de esos músculos tensarse y relajarse tan seductoramente mientras el guerrero se desvestía sólo empeoraba las cosas.

¡¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho tan ingenuo y que poseía una mirada tan inocente fuera capaz de verse tan endemoniadamente sexy frente a ella?!

Erza simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de él, pasando con fuerza su saliva y sintiendo a su corazón a punto de salirse cuando veía que estaba a punto de despojarse de su ropa interior.

La maga rio por la ironía. Tantas veces que lo había regañado por intentar desvestirse frente a ella y ahora era la misma Erza quien ya no resistía la espera.

Y no exagero cuando digo que ya no resistía porque, en el mismo momento en que Gokū terminó por despojare de sus interiores, Titania hizo uso de su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima allí mismo mientras aclaraba que le correspondía y quería amarlo inmediatamente.

Y al cabo de unos momentos, en los que Erza no cedió a sus impulsos, pero tampoco despegó los ojos del cuerpo de Gokū, nuestro guerrero finalmente acompañaba a su maga, a una maga que le agradecía a Kami-sama el no poder ver a través del agua del estanque gracias al brillo de las estrellas, la luna y todo ese vapor que hasta cierto punto llegó a molestarla por el hecho de que le censuraba esa parte del cuerpo de su novio.

Afortunadamente fue esa misma molestia lo que la ayudó a serenarse por completo mientras volvía a concentrarse en el agua relajando su adolorido cuerpo y en su compañero.

-¡Ah, qué bien se siente!- exclamó con alivio el Saiyajin mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro pues disfrutaba mucho este relajo después de una pelea contra ese demonio que realmente lo hizo llegar a sus límites, incluso obligándolo a hacer un último esfuerzo para que Erza pudiera eliminarlo.

-Es cierto- concedió la maga antes de cerrar los ojos, soltar un cansado suspiro y dejar que toda la tranquilidad del momento llegue hasta su ser, recordando que tenían todo el derecho de disfrutar las aguas termales – Nos merecemos un descanso después de todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en esa pelea-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡¿Verdad que sí?!- dijo Gokū con una voz animada y Erza se siente extrañada al notar una enorme emoción en el tono del muchacho.

-Gokū, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Titania con una sonrisa pues para ella la emoción del guerrero siempre ha sido contagiosa.

-Sí, es sólo que estoy muy feliz- aclaró el Saiyajin sin perder su expresión animada.

-¿Estás feliz?- Erza simplemente se sorprendió antes de mirarlo con gran confusión - ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque por fin pude verte pelear usando todas tus fuerzas!- sonrió alegre.

-Pero tú ya me has visto pelear antes en nuestras prácticas, ¿No?- le recordó.

-Sí, pero tú nunca quieres mostrarme toda tu fuerza. ¡Y ahora que pude verte pelear de verdad, estoy más emocionado! ¡Me muero de ganas por pelear contigo!-

La sorpresa por las palabras del guerrero, así como sus alegres gestos simplemente hicieron que Titania no fuera capaz de evitar una carcajada, esos ojos realmente la miraban con la más grande sinceridad que ella jamás haya podido ver en alguien, ni siquiera los niños más pequeños e inocentes podían comparársele en alegría y emoción, su Gokū realmente era alguien único.

Erza continuó riendo y nuestro Saiyajin se sintió extrañamente contagiado por la risa de la maga, realmente no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía bien cuando veía a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, como si ese gesto lo ayudara a ser algo más optimista o lo alegrara a él también, cosa que realmente no comprendía muy bien, pero decidió no darle importancia y prefirió concentrarse sólo en la sonrisa de su compañera mientras ambos continuaba riendo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Luego de un momento más las risas se acabaron y aunque ambos sólo seguían con sus miradas conectadas, en un silencio donde los dos sólo podían sentir una gran comodidad, fue inevitable el empezar a charlar sobre la difícil pelea que tuvieron el día de hoy, principalmente porque Gokū quería preguntarle a Erza sobre cómo fue que se le había ocurrido lo mismo que a él si ella no sabía que ese demonio no era capaz de sentir el Ki. A decir verdad no pudo preguntarle antes porque estaba más concentrado en cómo al enemigo, por lo que ahora se notaba curioso mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-En realidad, tú estabas enseñándome a sentir el Ki de mi oponente. Lo que sucede es que no lo recuerdas- le aclaró ella – La gente de la aldea nos atrapó en una ilusión durante algunos días y ninguno de nosotros lo recuerda, excepto yo ya que ese maldito demonio estuvo husmeando en mi mente y me hizo recordar-

-¿Nos atraparon en una ilusión? ¿A qué te refieres, Erza?- preguntó un muy confundido Saiyajin.

Y mientras la maga le contaba todo lo sucedido, nosotros desviamos un poco nuestra atención hacia la nave de Bulma, así como la miserable tienda donde nuestros amigos descansan.

O eso se supone…

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, con la excepción de algunos animales salvajes que lograron sobrevivir a toda la destrucción causada en esa brutal batalla, el clima era completamente relajante y aún se pueden ver que algunas plantas también habían logrado salir de ésta como árboles y arbustos, siendo éstos últimos los que se mecieron de manera sospechosa antes de ver un par de sombras saltar de un arbusto a otro, haciendo muy poca bulla, así como se veían una gran variedad de zapatos correr rápidamente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sigilosas figuras oscuras apenas podían verse gracias a los troncos de algunos árboles, pero en un momento determinado todos ellos se detuvieron, moviéndole ahora muy lentamente mientras la claridad de la noche nos permite finalmente apreciar a esos individuos.

-Oiga, Maestro- susurró Krillin – ¿Usted cree que de verdad deberíamos estar aquí?-

El viejo Roshi se veía con una inusual seriedad a pesar de que hablaban de la oportunidad para espiar a una hermosa chica pelirroja – Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que esta noche veremos un imperdible espectáculo-

Oolong, por su parte, realmente estaba babeando al imaginarse a la maga pues sabía que ella y Gokū ya estaban en las aguas termales completamente desnudos.

Yamcha apoyó una mano en el hombro de Krillin para mirarlo con una sonrisa – Sé que piensas que esta noche realmente es muy importante para ellos dos. Pero también debes admitir que ésta será la última vez que tengamos una oportunidad para poder ver algo-

Puede que siempre hayan sido unos pervertidos sin remedio cuando veían a una hermosa chica, pero cada uno sabía muy bien que si Gokū y Erza realmente se volvían una pareja, entonces todos ellos respetarían y apoyarían esa relación por el cariño y el deseo de felicidad que tenían para su gran amigo, así como para ésta nueva amiga, una maga tan noble y poderosa que se había ganado todo su respeto por la fuerza y determinación que mostraba, así como la gratitud que le tenían por haber sido una pieza fundamental para que no murieran en la difícil batalla de hoy.

Sí, Erza se había vuelto alguien muy apreciada para todos ellos. Pero aún así no pensaban dejar escapar esta oportunidad, los muchachos se miraron entre sí e incluso Oolong asintió con seriedad junto a los demás antes de caminar en cuclillas un par de pasos más y abrir con las manos los últimos arbustos que les impedían ver a ambos jóvenes.

Mas los muchachos se sorprendieron al notar Bulma, Lunch y Puar ubicados unos metros a la derecha, también agachadas, mientras la científica usaba unos binoculares y parecía estar sonriendo antes de murmurar un par de cosas para sí misma.

-Bulma, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rapado justo en la nuca de la Brief, quien claramente se asustó.

-¡A…!- no pudo terminar de hablar pues todos los demás le habían tapado la boca antes de observar nerviosos a esos dos seguir platicando sin haber notado su presencia todavía.

Aunque…ahora que pensaban en eso… El maestro, Krillin y Yamcha explicaron que se sentían bastante intrigados al ver que Gokū aún no los había notado a pesar de que su entrenamiento con Kami-sama realmente lo había hecho progresar mucho, siendo capaz de sentir la presencia de su oponente a lo lejos aunque ni siquiera pudiera verlo.

-Creo que Gokū no nos nota porque está muy concentrado en Erza- opinó la amigable Lunch con algo de duda y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo inmediatamente mientras se sorprendían por ver que su ingenuo amigo realmente estaba mostrando interés en una mujer por primera vez en su vida, aunque él mismo seguramente no lo había notado aún.

Podían ver cómo esos dos continuaban conversando animadamente pues tanto Erza como Gokū sonreían felices antes de que el guerrero dijera algo y la maga se avergonzara para diversión de éste, que no evitaba una carcajada mientras la pelirroja le recriminaba el estarse riendo de ella antes de acompañarlo también al cabo de unos segundos más.

-Qué romántico…- opinó Bulma y cada uno de sus amigos no podía evitar asentir con sonrisas alegres mientras se miraban entre ellos, entendiendo los nobles pensamientos que cada uno tenía al entender el ambiente y por lo que se levantaron para intentar alejarse poco a poco sin hacer ruido.

Realmente debían dejarlos solos.

-Gokū, lávame la espalda- pidió la maga y nuestros amigos simplemente hicieron a un lado su nobleza para pegarse a los arbustos mientras empezaban a forcejear entre ellos por tener los binoculares y observar todo.

Mientras tanto… en esas relajantes aguas termales…

Erza se había dado la vuelta, poniéndose algo nerviosa cuando sintió las fuertes manos del Saiyajin apretar suavemente sus hombros y notaba sus palmas recorrer con una increíble delicadeza los contornos de su espalda antes de proceder a limpiarla, pasando una de las suaves toallas extras que traían mientras Titania sentía su rostro seguir enrojeciendo pues claramente se estremecía al sentir la acompasada respiración de Gokū muy cerca de su cuello.

Las manos del guerrero descendieron un poco más y ella cerró los ojos en señal de satisfacción pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentían las manos de Gokū sobre su piel, por lo que continuaba sintiendo aquel cosquilleo de necesidad mientras deseaba que ese tacto se trasladara a otras partes de su cuerpo.

Y vaya si Gokū se sorprendió cuando Erza sujetó sus manos para llevarlas hasta su abdomen.

-¿Erza?- preguntó confuso, siendo forzado a acercarse hasta quedar a unos centímetros de rozar sus pieles.

-Perdona, Gokū- dijo ella al voltear su rostro y verlo con una sonrisa – ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí también?-

El muchacho no la entendía, pero tampoco veía razones para negarse, por lo que sus manos también pasaron a recorrer el abdomen de una maga que sólo podía inclinarse hacia atrás para poder apoyarse sobre el pecho de su novio, disfrutando del tacto pero soltando un quejido de dolor cuando sintió una ligera presión en un cardenal claramente visible en su piel.

-Perdón, ¿Te lastimé?- quiso saber antes de alejarse y mover su cabeza para ser capaz de ver las heridas que tenía su compañera – Tienes muchos golpes… ¡Ya sé!-

Acto seguido, Gokū desató la venda que cubría el hombro de Erza y después de lavarlo un poco comenzó a presionar con sus manos en distintos puntos de la zona, sorprendiendo a la maga por notar que a pesar de verlo poner algo de fuerza ella no sentía ningún dolor y sólo parecía cómo sus músculos se relajaban.

Erza volteó para ver a los ojos a un Saiyajin que se veía muy concentrado en su tarea antes de notar la mirada de su compañera, por lo que le regaló una de sus animadas sonrisas antes de continuar con su labor.

-Gokū, ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes?- preguntó, sin reprimir un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba la respuesta…

-Mr. Popo me enseñó- aclaró Gokū antes de masajearle los hombros sin perder su sonrisa – Él me dijo que tenía que aprender a tratar mi cuerpo con cuidado después de cada entrenamiento porque así evitaría que mi cuerpo se lesionara y no pudiera pelear con todas mis fuerzas-

Erza recordó que, después de entrenar, ambos se turnaban para ducharse en la pequeña casa cápsula de Bulma, así como recordaba el hecho de que su novio siempre parecía tomarse su tiempo para asearse correctamente, pero ahora notaba que no era sólo eso. Gokū estaba cuidándose para que su cuerpo siempre estuviera listo cada vez que lo necesitara, tal como hoy.

-Me tomó mucho tiempo aprender cómo presionar correctamente y en qué partes debía hacerlo- concedió el Saiyajin – Pero ahora estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo bien-

-Sí- concordó ella al cerrar los ojos, relajándose cada vez más por el suave y a la vez firme tacto de su novio – Lo haces muy bien, gracias Gokū-

-No sabía que Son-kun pudiera ser tan atento con alguien- admitió Bulma con clara sorpresa pues jamás se esperó ver una faceta así en su gran amigo.

-Bueno, ella no es _alguien_ , Bulma- sonrió Krillin con alegría – Ella es Erza-

-Su Erza- respondió una enternecida Brief al verlos.

Los masajes se terminaron y la maga volvió a agradecerle por las molestias que se había tomado en tratar de aliviar el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Erza- llamó Gokū antes de girarse por completo para después voltear su rostro y sonreírle – ¿Tú también puedes lavarme la espalda?-

Nuestro guerrero devolvió su vista al frente, esperando, puede que Titania no hay dicho nada, pero el ruido que hacía el agua mientras su compañera se acercaba era la única respuesta que necesitaba, sintiendo a los pocos segundos cómo es que Erza paseaba las manos por toda su espalda mientras él no podía evitar sentirse extraño. La sensación de que alguien refregara su espalda con tanto cuidado hizo que su mente no pudiera evitar el volver en el tiempo y recordar aquellas veces que su abuelito lo ayudaba a bañarse, ayudándolo a relajarse mientras sentía alegría por compartir esos momentos con su abuelo pues casi siempre se hacía costumbre el que jugaran con la espuma de la bañera.

Esos recuerdos trajeron una ligera punzada a su mente, no entendía bien la razón por la que se sentía así. Cuando era un niño Bulma ya lo había ayudado bastantes veces a asearse, pero en aquellas veces él no reaccionó de esa forma al recordar que su abuelito lo ayudaba de esa manera. Quizá era como Erza le dijo hace un par de días y él no era realmente consciente de lo que sentía o pensaba, por lo que es apenas ahora que algo dentro de sí lo desanimó un poco al recordarlo.

Y Erza lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede, Gokū?- preguntó pues por primera vez podía ver perfectamente la tristeza en los ojos de su pareja.

Sólo hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el guerrero, con la gran confianza que le tenía, hablara – Estaba pensando que mi abuelito me lavaba la espalda igual que tú-

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que Erza necesitó para comprenderlo, por lo que Gokū se sintió sorprendido, al igual que los demás, cuando la maga lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

El Saiyajin no dijo nada, sólo volteó su rostro para mirarla confundido, escuchando el susurro de su compañera…

-Estás triste- dijo suavemente – Extrañas a tu abuelito. Puede que tengas a todos tus amigos aquí, pero el lugar donde vives, tu báculo sagrado y la esfera de cuatro estrellas son muy especiales para ti porque son los únicos recuerdos que tienes de él, de la única persona con la que creciste al lado antes de conocer a Bulma-

-Pero la última vez que nos vimos…- intentó decir, pero fue interrumpido por la maga.

-Lo sé- respondió ella pues realmente sabía que la última vez que se vieron fue en una pelea, gracias a la intervención de una tal Uranai Baba, y donde él le había prometido volverse más fuerte para enorgullecerlo – Pero que él esté descansando en paz no quiere decir que tú no puedas recordar los momentos que pasaste a su lado cuando eras tan pequeño. Él es muy especial para ti, siempre lo ha sido, recuerda que ese día no resististe toda la felicidad y la tristeza…lloraste como nunca lo habías hecho en tu vida-

Gokū agachó la mirada pues todavía recordaba perfectamente cómo es que ese día no sabía qué hacer, siendo sus impulsos los que lo guiaron inmediatamente y apenas lo abrazó con fuerza sus lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por su rostro, se sentía feliz, demasiado feliz por volverlo a ver y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en descargar todo lo que sentía.

-Tu abuelito realmente te quería mucho, y aún sigue haciéndolo, Gokū- consoló Erza mientras pasaba una mano por los cabellos del muchacho, acariciándolo lentamente en busca de reconfortarlo – Sabes que él, desde la parte del cielo en donde esté, está observándote y sintiéndose orgulloso por ver el maravilloso hombre que eres ahora-

Y todas esas palabras, mas su reciente adquirida consciencia sobre esos momentos y los sentimientos que tenía, terminaron por hacer que el hombre más fuerte de la tierra dirigiera una de sus manos a su rostro para tocar perfectamente las gotas que desde hace unos segundos habían comenzado a derramarse. Gokū se limpió, mas esas gotas sólo seguían saliendo unas detrás de otras sin detenerse.

Levantó otra de sus manos, pero fue detenido por una maga que en ese momento sólo lo ayudaba a girar para encararlo con esos ojos comprensivos y decirle suavemente – Está bien… hazlo…-

Y allí, en el silencio de la noche, de una noche única para ambos muchachos y frente a todos sus amigos, quienes también se sintieron contagiados por el ánimo de Gokū pues pudieron escuchar toda la conversación, el guerrero más fuerte de la tierra rompió a llorar, descargando todas sus emociones mientras sentía cómo Erza lo abrazaba con cariño y él no podía evitar que sus brazos también la rodearan al mismo tiempo en que dejaba salir todo el dolor que había estado acumulando sin haberse dado cuenta.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo en su hogar y sin la compañía de su abuelito… cada día que le hubiera gustado entrenar con él para mostrarle su progreso, cada comida donde le contaría sobre las aventuras que vivía, las noches donde podrían bañarse y mirar las estrellas. Incluso ahora quisiera poder verlo otra vez para mostrarle que había hecho una nueva amiga, quien le estaba enseñando cómo usar correctamente su báculo sagrado, aquel otro importante recuerdo que le dejó su abuelito antes de morir, así como le estaba enseñando tantas cosas que no sabía de sí mismo.

-Puede que ahora tengas muchos amigos, Gokū- dijo Erza – Pero tú aún vives solo en las montañas, es normal que lo recuerdes y te sientas mal porque es la persona más especial con la que compartiste tan buenos momentos, estoy segura de ha pasado alguna vez en la que pensaste 'Desearía que mi abuelito estuviera aquí y viera las estrellas conmigo'-

El guerrero no evitó su sorpresa debido a que hoy había pensado eso mismo, por lo que levantó para mirarla a los ojos con un rostro anonadado…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Erza le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y amigable – Porque yo también he sentido soledad antes-

Soledad. Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de nuestro Saiyajin por varios segundos antes de volver a escuchar a su compañera.

-Después de huir de la torre del cielo y en mi camino a Fairy Tail jamás pude dejar de pensar en aquel que se sacrificó para que yo pudiera salir de allí. Rob me enseñó el verdadero valor de la magia, así como lo especial que podían llegar a ser mis amigos, considerándolos mi familia. Cuando llegué a Fairy Tail pude notar que todos ellos eran distintos a su manera y no encontraba a alguien que se pareciera a él, ni siquiera el maestro-

Gokū la miró algo confundido pues recordaba que ella siempre se refería a ese anciano como 'Ojii-san' y hoy, por primera vez, la escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre.

-Gokū, cada persona en este mundo es única y especial. Tu abuelito, tus amigos, incluso tus enemigos, todos ellos forman parte de tu historia y es gracias a ellos que has llegado a ser lo que eres hoy- Erza sonrió con confianza – ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría tu abuelito al ver lo mucho que has crecido y lo fuerte que eres?-

-Él… estaría feliz…- respondió en un susurro.

-¿No crees que, así como lo extrañas y te vuelves más fuerte para enorgullecerlo, también deberías agradecerle por el camino que él te ha mostrado? Fue él quien te enseñó por primera vez las artes marciales-

Y le dejó la esfera de cuatro estrellas, la razón por la que conoció a Bulma, a Oolong, Yamcha, Puar y al maestro Roshi, siendo éste último quien decidió entrenarlo para mejorar en las artes marciales, la razón por la que conoció a su gran amigo Krillin, a Ten Shin Han y a Chaoz. Pero así como vinieron buenas cosas, también pasaron cosas malas como lo ocurrido con la patrulla roja (Red Ribbon), su pelea contra Piccolo. Erza tenía razón, cada uno de ellos lo había ayudado a su manera, incluso sus enemigos lo habían obligado a volverse cada vez más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos.

E incluso ahora Erza está ayudándolo a conocerse cada vez más. Y todo esto…

-Así es- susurró la maga – Todo esto empezó gracias a tu abuelito-

Gokū sonrió y se alejó de ella para mirarla nuevamente animado pues sentía como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima – Gracias Erza- dijo antes de ver hacia el cielo – ¡Muchas gracias, abuelito! ¡Gracias por criarme! ¡Gracias por enseñarme artes marciales! ¡Gracias por dejarme la esfera de cuatro estrellas y el báculo sagrado! ¡Te extraño y espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver!-

Titania sonrió y se sentó al lado del Saiyajin, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos bajo el agua – Sabes, yo también estoy muy agradecida con tu abuelito-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Gokū – ¿Por qué?-

Y un extraño cosquilleo llegó a nuestro guerrero cuando vio esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa tan llena de felicidad – Porque gracias a él también pude conocerte-

-Erza…-

La maga giró un poco más su rostro antes de levantarse un poco, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gokū mientras se acercaba lentamente. El Saiyajin sólo se quedó en silencio, sintiendo otra vez aquella sensación de que su cuerpo sabía que lo estaba a punto de ocurrir pero su mente todavía no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Sus narices se rozaban y sus labios entreabiertos ligeramente estaban a nada de tocarse cuando el ruido de los arbustos llamó la atención de ambos al mismo tiempo en que escuchaban la enojada voz de Bulma…

-¡Ya rompieron los binoculares!- acto seguido, Oolong salió de dichos arbustos con la huella de una bota marcada en su rostro mientras se quejaba con la científica y todos los demás se levantaban por la discusión.

-¡Todo es culpa de Bulma!- dijo el cerdito – ¡Si ella me hubiera dejado mirar yo no lo habría roto!-

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!- respondió una enojada Brief – ¡Ustedes son los que querían espiar a Erza, yo sólo venía a asegurarme de que las cosas fueran bien entre ella y Son-kun!-

-Tú dices eso pero la verdad es que habías traído una cámara para grabarlo todo- replicó Krillin con desconfianza antes de soltar unos quejidos cuando Bulma se le acercaba para estirarle las mejillas por su acusación.

-Muchachos, ya dejen de pelear- pidió Yamcha con un mal presentimiento - ¿No ven que nos van a descubrir?-

Pero nadie le hizo caso y continuaron discutiendo sólo para congelarse en su lugar cuando escucharon la curiosa voz de Gokū preguntando – Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-¡Go-Go-Go-Gokū!- gritó el rapado con sorpresa antes de que todos retrocedieran por instinto – ¿Des-Desde cuándo estás ahí?-

-¿Huh? ¿De qué están hablando? Erza y yo nos estábamos bañando, creí que ustedes se habían ido a dormir-

Y cada uno tragó con fuerza la saliva…

Erza.

-Ah… ¡Hahahahahaha!- rio Bulma con nerviosismo antes de alejarse un poco más – ¡Sí, tienes razón, Son-kun! Ustedes se iban a bañar, pero yo también quería relajarme un poco más y vine porque pensé que ya habían terminado-

-Sí, nosotros también- sonrieron forzosamente los muchachos mientras sus gotas de sudor simplemente seguían resbalando por sus rostros – Pero veo que nos equivocamos, perdónanos Gokū. Ahora mismo nos vamos ¿Sí?-

Todos voltearon para huir despavoridos, pero en ese mismo instante no les quedó de otra más que cerrar los ojos, arrodillarse y rogarle a Kami-sama porque la maga que los veía con una seriedad escalofriante y portaba la armadura del purgatorio, junto a esa gigantesca masa de metal con puntas afiladas, tuviera piedad de sus almas.

Sólo había silencio en el lugar y nuestros amigos simplemente seguían rogando fervientemente porque todo no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla, por lo que abrieron sus ojos para recobrar algo de esperanza. Esperanza que se fue al demonio cuando vieron esa sombra espectral mirarlos con unos resplandecientes ojos rojos que prometían el peor de los tormentos por haberla interrumpido en un momento crucial.

-Gokū- llamó la maga.

-¿Sí?-

-No veas- ordenó al incrementar su poder mágico y hacer crujir sus nudillos – Esto será… traumático…-

Los demás sólo dieron un respingo antes de mirarla con una diminuta sonrisa y lágrimas de desesperación que rogaban misericordia – ¿Erza?-

Y unos momentos después…

-¡AAAYUUUUUDAAAA!-

La noche era tranquila, el silencio reinaba por completo en el lugar, no se puede escuchar nada, ni siquiera a los animales pues éstos habían huido despavoridos al sentir una increíble sed de sangre provenir de una pelirroja que en esos momentos caminaba con total tranquilidad para alejarse de los guerreros que yacían en el suelo, golpeados e inconscientes, cada uno completamente derrotado después de haber recibido la mayor paliza de todas sus vidas.

Lunch se hallaba desmayada junto a Oolong y Puar pues ninguno de ellos fue capaz de resistir el trauma que significaba el haber presenciado una de las famosas torturas de Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, sólo Bulma, quien se encontraba refugiada en su nave, fue la única que resistió tal violación mental, pero aún así sabía que tendría que asistir a terapia por los próximos veinte años, o pedírselo como deseo a Shenron, si quería ser capaz algún día de superar esto.

Erza continuaba caminando, acercándose a las aguas termales donde Gokū había estado relajándose a pesar de los constantes gritos de auxilio que dieron sus amigos, pero el guerrero no se preocupaba, sabía que Erza no les haría algo malo, tal vez sólo los golpearía un poco… pero era eso… sólo un poco… además ellos la habían provocado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo, e incluso el Saiyajin sabía a la perfección, a pesar de ser increíblemente ingenuo, que era mejor no hacerla enojar a propósito…

Gokū desvía la mirada y logra ver a su compañera seguir caminando, alejándose, cosa que lo intrigó al notar que Erza seguía enojada…

El Saiyajin salió rápidamente del agua para colocarse su ropa interior y comenzar a caminar, intentando alcanzarla mientras se secaba con la toalla. Erza se metió por los arbustos y Gokū la siguió al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba un extraño ruido provenir del otro lado, al salir de allí se quedó sorprendido por ver la pequeña casa cápsula de Bulma, la cual estaba a oscuras pero aún así notaba la puerta abierta.

Erza no estaba por ninguna parte y el guerrero continuó su camino hacia la morada, cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro y notando cómo había otra habitación en un profundo pasillo a la izquierda que tenía la puerta abierta y que además tenía una ligera iluminación, seguramente causada por el brillo de la luna y las estrellas que se filtraban a través de las ventanas con cortinas color crema. Supuso que su compañera estaría allí, por lo que caminó tranquilamente hasta asomar su cabeza y ver que su suposición fue correcta.

Allí, sentada en la cama de blancas sábanas y usando una blusa sin mangas en lugar de su clásica armadura, la maga se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con un semblante claramente fastidiado.

Los segundos pasaron y el guerrero dudó entre si entrar o darle un momento a solas pues no había faltado el momento en que Bulma le aclaró, aquellos días en los que él hacía rabiar demasiado a Titania por su ingenuidad y ésta estaba a casi nada de estrangularlo, que a veces una persona necesitaba desquitarse en solitario.

-Gokū, entra y cierra la puerta- ordenó la pelirroja con voz seria y así lo hizo el muchacho, acercándose mientras colocaba las manos por detrás de su cabeza y miraba con curiosidad cómo parecía ser que la pelirroja intentaba controlar unos ligeros temblores en su cuerpo.

-Erza, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó tranquilamente al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba a su lado.

-Gokū- llamó ella con un tono ligeramente extraño, como si estuviera conteniendo algo – Hazme una pregunta… por favor…-

La repentina petición de su compañera simplemente sirvió para confundirlo aún más. Pero Erza suponía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero, así que lo miró fijamente para intentar decirle con sus ojos que ahora mismo realmente necesitaba algo que la ayudara a olvidarse de su frustración porque los demás los habían interrumpido en el momento más crucial.

Y parece ser que el muchacho comprendió el mensaje pues al cabo de unos segundos ya se le veía con las cejas arqueadas y cruzándose de brazos para intentar pensar en algo, cosa que mejoró un poco más el ánimo de Erza por verlo en esa pose pensativa tan cómica para ella. Pero realmente no podía olvidar cómo es que todo el momento había avanzado tan naturalmente hasta el punto en que finalmente estuvieron a nada de besarse, la enojaba el hecho de que los demás no comprendieran lo importante que era ese momento para ella pues tenía el profundo deseo de aclarar las cosas con Gokū y confirmar realmente que ambos sentían lo mismo.

-¡Ah, ya recuerdo!- habló el Son con sorpresa, como si se tratara de algo importante, por lo que la maga lo miró inmediatamente, esperando que pudiera ayudarla a olvidar su molestia – Erza, ¿Tú eres mi novia?-

Y así fue. Todo el enojo anterior desapareció de golpe para dar paso a una increíble vergüenza y un fuerte sonrojo causado por el relajo de Gokū para hablar del mismo tema que la tenía tan tensa.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y no fue capaz de desviar la mirada bruscamente para evitar verlo a los ojos, pero su voz simplemente la delató…

-¿Por-Porqué preguntas eso?- quiso saber con fingido desinterés, aunque por dentro estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

-A decir verdad, recuerdo que Krillin me preguntó eso hace mucho y que la anciana de la aldea también quería saber si eras mi novia. Pero yo no sabía muy bien qué decirles-

Sí, Gokū estaba confundido porque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era una novia, y así trató de explicárselo a una maga que entendió esa respuesta como un "Me preguntaron si eras mi novia, pero no les dije nada porque no sabía si tú sentías lo mismo que yo"

Así que en ese momento la maga sólo quiso confirmar algo…

-Gokū, tú dijiste que yo soy tu Erza, ¿Verdad?- lo miró con un semblante que pedía una respuesta positiva, y aunque él todavía mantenía la duda con respecto a lo que significaba 'novia' no dudo en responder de manera afirmativa.

-¡Sí, tú eres mi Erza!- sonrió el guerrero al recordar lo que Bulma le dijo, así como lo que la misma maga pronunció antes de que ambos quedaran inconscientes – ¿Y yo soy tu Gokū?-

Esa última pregunta terminó por confirmarle todo a una pelirroja que en aquellos momentos sólo se le abalanzó encima a su novio, recostándolo mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y finalmente se acercaba para probar los labios del Saiyajin.

De más está decir que el mismo Gokū se sintió desconcertado y sorprendido mientras notaba cómo la boca de Erza y la suya propia se hallaban unidas en lo que era un extrañamente cálido contacto para él. Un cálido contacto que sólo duró unos segundos antes de que Titania se levantara un poco para notar divertida la perplejidad en el muchacho.

-Erza, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Eso fue un beso- aclaró sonriente – Es algo que sólo le das a alguien que es muy importante para ti-

-¿Cómo el maestro Roshi, Bulma, Lunch, Yamcha o Krillin?- preguntó aún confundido pues nunca antes había visto o escuchado algo en relación a ese tipo de gesto.

-No, es algo especial que sólo puedes darle a tu novia- le explicó antes de tomar el rostro de Gokū entre sus manos – Así que prométeme que no besarás a nadie más que a mí-

El Saiyajin no entendía muy bien lo que significaba un beso, pero sí comprendía que sólo podía dárselo a su novia y, con esas acciones, Erza estaba confirmándole que ella sí era su novia, así que…

-Está bien- sonrió el muchacho – Prometo que sólo te besaré a ti-

-Entonces hazlo- pidió la maga mientras cerraba sus ojos y el muchacho, después de unos segundos para entender sus palabras, pasaba a imitarla mientras acercaba su rostro hasta presionar suavemente los labios de Erza, notando un extraño cosquilleo cuando la sentía mover ligeramente su boca contra la de él, como si estuviera succionándolo ligeramente para darle una sensación que él diría comenzaba a volverse agradable.

Erza continuó con esos suaves movimientos, notando con satisfacción cómo es que Gokū parecía ir aprendiendo pues lo sentía tratar de responder a esos gestos.

Los segundos transcurrieron en silencio mientras ambos se dedicaban a jugar y nuestro guerrero demostraba que su capacidad para aprender no sólo se limitaba a las técnicas de combate pues al cabo de unos momentos era él quien parecía querer llevar el ritmo de aquel cálido contacto…

La maga se alejó un poco para recobrar el aliento, sentándose frente a un Saiyajin que en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en que algo le faltaba, percibiendo aquel cosquilleo interno una vez más cuando vio a su novia respirar tranquila mientras la suave iluminación le daba un aspecto diferente.

-Erza…- llamó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos – ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?-

Titania sonrió enternecida al ver ese peculiar brillo en los oscuros orbes de su pareja, sintiendo a su pecho hincharse de alegría al notarlo intranquilo – Tal vez…- respondió divertida por lo que se le ocurrió – Pero para eso tienes que pedir mi permiso-

-¡¿Quéeee?! ¡¿Tengo que pedírtelo?!- preguntó el Son mientras sus cejas se arqueaban en señal de disgusto y su rostro dejaba en claro que la idea de siempre tener que pedir permiso para darle un beso no lo convencía para nada.

-Bueno, si no quieres entonces nos vamos a dormir- aclaró ella con fingida seriedad a punto de darle la espalda y sonriendo internamente porque quería escucharlo decir…

-Erza, ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?-

Vaya si fue como una hermosa melodía el escuchar esas palabras de un guerrero cuya expresión todavía reflejaba su opinión respecto al asunto del beso.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y solamente procedió a acercarse para volver a unir sus labios con los de un Gokū que sentía el peso de su compañera se añadirse al suyo, dejando a su cuerpo amoldarse poco a poco al de la maga mientras él se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama y correspondía al movimiento de los labios de su novia, quien de un momento a otro lo rodeó con ambos brazos en un intento de tenerlo más cerca y respirar su varonil aroma.

Gokū, por su parte, podía sentir la esencia de la pelirroja entrando con fuerza en sus pulmones, llamando su atención el hecho de que no había sido hasta este momento en que se daba cuenta de que Erza tenía un aroma realmente exquisito, por lo que unos momentos después no se quedó sorprendido al verse a sí mismo inspirando con fuerza para poder respirar ese olor tan delicioso que no podía ni compararse con todas las ricas comidas que había probado en su vida.

-Gokū…- suspiró Erza entre besos – Abre tu boca…-

Así lo hizo el Saiyajin y así se quedó estático al sentir algo húmedo y suave tocar su lengua de manera pausada y tranquila mientras los labios de Titania continuaban jugando con los suyos…

¿Acaso eso era…?

En aquel momento la maga se separó para mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida – ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-¡Erza!- llamó sorprendido – ¿Esa era tu…?-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues nuevamente su novia se acercó para besarlo, rodeando esta vez el contorno de la boca de Gokū con su lengua para después succionar con fuerza su labio inferior, forzándolo a soltar un pequeño quejido.

Nuestro guerrero correspondía a los gestos antes de notar nuevamente esa húmeda sensación, ésta vez en sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas mientras se decidía por seguir el ejemplo de la maga y sacar un poco su lengua para tocar la de ella, degustando por primera vez el mejor sabor que jamás haya probado.

Gokū movió su boca con mayor deseo, como si estuviera repentinamente hambriento y el único alimento que pudiera saciarlo fueran los labios de una maga que no pudo evitar un gemido por notar cómo es que él le daba una suave pero placentera mordida antes de reclamar sus labios otra vez y dejar que su lengua jugara con la de ella de manera alegre y animada, tal como su personalidad.

Erza se pegó más a su novio, estrechándolo con fuerza mientras experimentaba aquella deliciosa sensación que suponían los apasionados besos de Gokū, quien en ese momento sentía a sus manos vacías, hormigueando por tener algo entre ellas que lo desconcentró para llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

La maga se percató de la mirada que Gokū le dio a sus manos, por lo que ella simplemente las tomó para rodear su propio cuerpo y cortar el beso para susurrarle al oído – No necesitas pedir permiso para abrazarme-

El Saiyajin sintió cómo es que esa extraña sensación en sus manos se desvanecía al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Erza cuando decidía hacerle caso y la estrechaba suavemente contra sí al mismo tiempo en que respiraba esa deliciosa esencia, disfrutaba con su boca de un sabor único en el mundo y todo su ser parecía emitir un extraño calor desde el interior que, gracias a las explicaciones de Erza, él ahora mismo sabe que es felicidad.

Varios fueron los minutos que ambos pasaron así, disfrutando del contacto con su pareja hasta el momento en que tanto Gokū como Erza simplemente terminaron echados uno al lado del otro cubiertos por la sábana pues, a pesar de haber descansado después de la pelea contra ese demonio, los dos aún sentían que necesitaban unas horas más de sueño.

-Vaya…- dijo un tranquilo y sorprendido Saiyajin que miraba hacia el techo – No sabía que los besos podían sentirse así-

Erza se sintió alagada al oír esas palabras ya que claramente había notado que Gokū de verdad había disfrutado cada segundo en que sus labios y sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos.

-Pues aún hay más…- le aclaró ella, sonriendo al percatarse de que Gokū se veía feliz por saber eso – Y se siente mejor que los besos-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!- preguntó el Son, preso de la incredulidad total, sin ser capaz de imaginar qué podría ser y cómo se podría sentir.

-Sí, todavía hay muchas cosas más, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo, sin evitar una risa al ver la expresión de impaciencia que tenía su novio – Hoy ya estoy muy satisfecha por saber que eres mi Gokū-

Quizá fue por toda la tensión emocional que había sufrido, o tal vez que el esfuerzo realizado en la batalla fue mucho mayor al que todos pensaban, o puede que incluso se sintiera agotada luego de haber dejado a sus sentimientos salir para compartirlos con un guerrero que respondió con la misma intensidad…

Sea una cosa, sea la otra, la verdad es que Erza no lo resistió más y cayó profundamente dormida frente a un muchacho que sólo se dedicaba a apreciar el bello rostro de su compañera, tan llena de vida, tan tranquila y sonriente a pesar de ya estar soñando.

Gokū nuevamente experimentó ese cosquilleo, quedándose en silencio mientras sus ojos se posaban en los labios de la maga y él se acercaba cuidadosamente para no despertarla, podía sentir esa suave respiración en su rostro mientras el delicioso aroma de Erza volvía a entrar en sus pulmones. Pero a unos pocos milímetros de su boca nuestro guerrero se detuvo y sonrió…

" _No, tengo que pedirle permiso"_

Jaló de las sábanas para arropar un poco más a su compañera mientras él también se preparaba para dormir, relajándose al ser consciente del cálido cuerpo que descansaba a su lado y razón por la que volvió a mirar al techo mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios y sus cejas se arqueaban en su cómica expresión pensativa, la cual desapareció a los breves segundos mientras exclamaba un bajo – ¡Ya sé!-

En medio de la noche, mientras el silencio reina en todo el lugar y nuestros amigos yacen inconscientes por una indescriptible paliza, cierto guerrero descansa felizmente al lado de la maga que rodeaba con uno de sus brazos para mantenerla cerca de su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y a la mañana siguiente…

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- gritó una Bulma espantada desde su nave – ¡Mis cápsulas! ¡¿Dónde están las cápsulas?! Y el radar del dragón… ¡¿Dónde está el radar?!-

-Ay, ay, ay…- murmuraba un Krillin muy adolorido que en esos momentos se frotaba la cabeza para aliviar el malestar – Ay… Oigan, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?-

Tanto Yamcha como el maestro Roshi simplemente soltaron unos quejidos adoloridos por respuesta debido a que ellos también sentían un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?- dijo la amable Lunch con muchas dudas – ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntó Puar mientras Oolong pasaba a espantarse por notar muy a lo lejos una gran cantidad de destrucción.

En aquel momento la científica salía rápidamente de la nave para buscar a los demás, dando con ellos, quienes se encontraban igual de confundidos mientras la Brief aclaraba que sus cápsulas no estaban y que el radar también había desaparecido, afortunadamente aún tenían las dos esferas del dragón a salvo en un compartimiento de la nave.

-No puedo creer que nos robaran- se enojó Yamcha antes de voltear y notar que todavía faltaban dos personas – Oigan… ¿Y Gokū?-

-Es verdad- reaccionó el rapado – Ahora que lo dices no veo a Gokū ni a Erza por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde estarán?-

-Ya sé- dijo Bulma - Seguramente ellos dos deben saber quiénes fueron los que nos robaron y ahora mismo los deben estar persiguiendo-

-Muchachos, deberían ver esto- aconsejó Puar al mirar por los arbustos y señalarles algo.

Allá estaba la casa cápsula de Bulma, aunque la pequeña estructura se mecía con algo de violencia para la sorpresa de todos ellos, pero supusieron que los ladrones seguramente se estaban ocultando allí y que, seguramente Gokū y Erza se estaban haciendo cargo del asunto.

-No creo que necesiten ayuda- concedió Krillin – Pero de todas formas deberíamos ver qué pasa-

Todos asintieron y pasaron a acercarse lentamente, aunque en verdad no debería haber peligro alguno ya que estábamos hablando de un grupo de simples bandidos enfrentándose a dos de las personas más fuertes de la Tierra.

Estuvieron de pie en la entrada, escuchando cómo algunos muebles seguramente eran derribados, hasta que abrieron la puerta…

Y en ese mismo instante una de las ventanas estallaba mientras un guerrero en ropa interior salía por allí mismo, intentado alejarse de una maga que lo perseguía con una espada en cada mano y soltando tajos de poder mágico a diestra y siniestra.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE?!-

-Pero Erza- replicó Gokū al esquivar un par de tajos y mirarla con una expresión sorprendida y confundida en partes iguales – Ya te dije que no sé lo que pasó-

-¡MENTIROSO!- bramó ella pues claramente recordaba que despertó entre los brazos de un Saiyajin… ¡En ropa interior! ¡Ahora sí que no iba a perdonárselo! ¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a intentar abrazarla de esa manera tan… tan… cálida y reconfortante cómo esa mirada que…! ¡NO! ¡Nada de eso! – ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!-

-¿Qué…Qué es lo que está pasando?- se preguntó Bulma al ver a Erza seguir intentando rebanar a Gokū.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo!- sonrió Yamcha – Gokū finalmente está creciendo. ¡Muy bien, Gokū! ¡No te rindas, tú sí tienes buenos gustos!-

Acto seguido, el lobo del desierto recibió una horrenda sucesión de bofetadas por parte de una enojada científica que también hizo estornudar a su amiga mientras un confundido Krillin se rascaba la cabeza antes de entrar a la casa y salir con la pequeña caja de cápsulas en la mano luego de un minuto.

-Maestro, ¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando?- quiso saber el rapado, sintiéndose intimidado al ver a su mentor el limpiarse animadamente los ojos con las mangas de su traje.

-¡Gokū, Gokū, Gokū! ¡Qué feliz me hace ver que estás siguiendo los pasos de tu maestro!- se alegró antes de animarlo – ¡Vamos, Gokū, levanta más las rodillas o te alcanzarán!-

En ese momento tanto Krillin como el maestro comenzaron a ser baleados por una enojada rubia – ¡Ya me tienen harta con sus perversiones!-

-¡Espera, Lunch!- pidió el estudiante mientras bailaba para no morir por las balas - ¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?!-

Y al cabo de unas horas…

-¡No puedo creer que ya tengamos la tercera esfera del dragón!- se alegró Bulma mientras volaban en su nave – ¡Y el radar que acabo de construir nos dice que la próxima también está muy cerca!-

-A este paso encontraremos las demás muy pronto- respondió una animada Lunch pues Puar y Oolong se encontraban atendiendo a sus inconscientes compañeros, quienes estaban llenos de golpes y balas en el suelo.

Al lado de dicho vehículo, trazando una gran línea amarilla, se encontraba una veloz nube en la que iban dos jóvenes.

Siendo Gokū, ahora usando su traje de pelea luego de que Bulma lo encontrara en el suelo de la habitación donde durmió con Erza, quien tenía la cara más roja que un tomate por todas esas marcas con la forma de una mano.

-¡Ayayayayayayay!- se quejó el guerrero al tocar su rostro y mirar a su compañera sentada en su regazo – Pero ya te dije que no sé lo que pasó-

-¡Guarda silencio!- ordenó una enojada maga – ¡La única razón por la que sigues vivo es porque he notado que aún sigo siendo virgen! ¡Pero si vuelves a intentar algo conmigo entonces te castraré! ¡¿Me has entendido?!-

-¿Mm? ¿Qué es castraré?- preguntó Gokū y Erza sintió a sus venas hincharse mientras intentaba refrenarse para no asesinarlo de una manera cruel e inhumana.

Al cabo de unos momentos más el ambiente por fin se había calmado y nuestros amigos pasaban rápidamente por encima de una gran pradera, siendo entonces cuando Gokū pareció reaccionar a algo antes de llamar a su compañera…

-¡Oye, Erza!-

La maga volteó con unos tics en sus cejas pues intentaba convencerse de que le había perdonado la vida al muchacho como un rasgo de su amabilidad y no por la debilidad que tenía por los lindos ojos negros de aquel atractivo muchacho.

" _¡¿Cómo que atractivo?! Bueno, sus ojos son hermosos y a decir verdad él tiene una increíble personalidad, es amable, noble, alegre, decidido, humilde, simpático… ¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿Desde cuándo me gusta Gokū?!"_ pensó al jalarse los cabellos.

-Oye Erza, ¿Me estás escuchando?-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó una maga desquiciada pues con seguir pensando sólo seguía encontrando más y más virtudes en el desgraciado ese.

-¿Tú recuerdas qué fue lo que comimos ayer antes de dormir?-

Esa pregunta estaba tan fuera del tema que Erza olvidó sus pensamientos para mirarlo intrigada…

-Si mal no recuerdo, creo que comimos Teppanyaki- dijo al tomarse el mentón.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo!- sonrió el guerrero – ¡Entonces esa es mi comida favorita!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Erza estaba muy confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste cuál era mi comida preferida?- ella asintió – Pues volvía a pensar en eso y a ver si encontraba una respuesta. ¡Y ahora la tengo, mi comida favorita es el Teppanyaki!-

-Pero creí que habías dicho que estabas feliz si era algo delicioso- replicó la pelirroja y Gokū se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Sí, pero no era justo- aclaró con una sonrisa – Tú siempre me explicas lo que no entiendo y yo no había podido darte una respuesta-

La maga se sintió conmovida al comprender que él intentaba ser justo con ella debido a que le agradecía el que se haya tomado las molestias de haber aclarado todas sus dudas con respecto a los magos y más.

" _Sí, Gokū realmente es una persona muy noble con unos ojos que… ¡No, ya basta!"_

Erza estuvo de nuevo a punto de jalarse los cabellos antes de notar la sorpresa con la que el muchacho la miraba, por lo que simplemente enrojeció para desviar su mirada avergonzada mientras oía la risa de su compañero, cosa que la hizo sonrojar más.

Nadie sabe realmente qué es lo que pasó, porqué el lugar donde despertaron estaba en tan mal estado, porqué Bulma tuvo que construir un nuevo radar sin saber qué había pasado con el anterior o porqué es que habían amanecido en una casa cápsula al lado de su compañero. Pero cada uno simplemente decidió ignorar esos detalles mientras se concentraban en sus respectivos asuntos, siendo nuestro querido Saiyajin quien se veía bastante feliz por haber respondido finalmente a una pregunta de Erza.

Y es que no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la noche anterior había probado el sabor más delicioso que jamás haya experimentado en toda su vida.


	12. Repercusiones (1era Parte)

**Hola a todos!**

 **Y bueno, siempre hay cosas que de alguna u otra forma terminan significando algún problema y, por lo tanto, un asunto que consume tiempo. Así que perdonen la demora.**

 **Ahora paso a mis respuestas a los reviews, incluidos aquellos que sí tienen cuenta y que no les pude responder por lo anteriormente dicho.**

 **TheAxelMaster** : Espero te guste este nuevo cap. y perdona por la espera. Por otro lado, mejor no te hago spoiler ya que en el próximo capítulo se verá porqué razón es que todos olvidaron lo que pasó aunque el demonio fue derrotado y la maldición del lugar fue borrada. Un saludo!

 **Kaiser Kai** : Gracias por leer el Fic. De verdad que cada comentario siempre es muy apreciado para mí, sobre todo cuando me aclaras que sí te pareció romántico, ya que era lo que buscaba lograr. Espero te guste el nuevo cap. Un saludo!

 **Itzara** : Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya me disculpe por eso eh! Bueno, si el Fic te ha gustado no creo que haya problema conque lo leas todo nuevamente, además que esperaré ansioso tu intensivo análisis(algo me dice que tenga miedo y que al mismo tiempo me va a hacer reír xD). Un abrazo!

 **Goldran** : De verdad gracias por decir que te gusta la historia y por tomarte la molestia de usar algo de tu tiempo para dejarlo en un review. De verdad que es muy apreciado para mí. Espero sigas leyendo y ojalá te guste este nuevo cap. Un saludo!

 **Luis** : Espero poder disponer del tiempo para actualizar más rápido. Así que por ahora disculpa por la espera. Un saludo!

 **El Calabazo** : Es bueno siempre encontrar un comentario tuyo, espero realmente te guste este nuevo cap. y el enfoque que se les está dando. Un saludo!

 **diegodax1** : Viejo, en serio, no te preocupes tanto por mis historias. Ya te dije que la prioridad son tus estudios, eso sí, te dejo en claro que de verdad me siento muy satisfecho al verte sacrificar parte de tu tiempo para leerme y dejar un review. De verdad, gracias amigo. Un saludo y suerte!

Y ahora, después de muuuuuuuucho tiempo esperando, la respuesta a Lozato xDDDDD

Bien, primero que nada te lo aclaro desde ya. Este Fic no está completo sin un review tuyo, así que gracias de verdad por seguir apoyándome.

Pues bien Lozato, te juro que yo también estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando vi a Goku hacer el Kaiokenx10, y más cuando sonó el opening. Casi y me arranco los cabellos al final diciendo "NOOOOOOOO, ¡¿PORQUÉEEEEEE?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIGUE?! ¡TORIYAMAAAAA!" Es bueno saber que no fui el único xD

En estos momentos comenzamos a darle otro enfoque a la historia, así como lo del abuelito de Goku que realmente era algo que deseaba usar, más adelante ya habrán otros momentos como ese usando otras circunstancias que el mismo Goku ya nos contará, por el momento nos quedamos con lo ocurrido en el cap. 11 ya que ha marcado realmente a nuestros personajes, ya en el próximo cap. se explicará porqué olvidaron todo una vez más aunque ese demonio ya no exista y por lo tanto esa tierra ya no estuviera maldita.

Por otro lado, la comida favorita de Goku, ese asunto me servía, aunque aquí ya todos sabemos que Goku CREE que su comida favorita es el teppanyaki porque Erza le dijo que era lo que habían cenado sin saber que él se refería a ese exquisito sabor que sintió antes de irse a dormir. Ya verás cómo ocurrirán las cosas cuando finalmente lo recuerden, quién sabe si para ese momento ya estarán formalizados.

Es todo.

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

El día es perfecto en aquella playa tropical, hace unas horas que nuestros amigos llegaron a una pequeña isla que los recibió con un cálido sol brillando con fuerza en lo alto del cielo mientras las frescas brisas mantenían el clima a una temperatura que simplemente hizo a nuestros viajeros el olvidar por unos momentos la búsqueda de las esferas, dedicándose a relajarse un poco…

Bulma aprovechaba el tiempo para colocarse unas oscuras gafas y tomar un poco de sol antes de ver cómo Puar y Oolong jugaban en la arena, construyendo un grandioso castillo muy bien detallado debe admitir. El clima era tan relajante que incluso el viejo Roshi se olvidó de sus perversiones por ver a Bulma y Lunch en trajes de baño y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrir su rostro con una de sus especiales revistas mientras se dedicaba a dormir tranquilamente en una de las reposeras que la científica había sacado de sus cápsulas, ofreciéndole una a cada uno de sus amigos.

Mientras que allí en el mar, meciéndose suavemente por las corrientes, Krillin y Yamcha sentían a sus cuerpos refrescarse con una muy grata tranquilidad antes de desviar sus ojos hacia la costa, viendo cómo es que Lunch, de pie bajo una sombrilla y con un delantal blanco cubriendo su bikini azul, continuaba preparando algo de comer para los demás…

-Lunch, deberías relajarte un poco- aconsejó Bulma, aunque la verdad es que le agradecía el hecho de haberse ofrecido para cocinar el almuerzo.

-Lo haré cuando terminemos de comer- respondió ella con una tranquila sonrisa antes de mirar alrededor como si buscara algo – ¿Dónde están Gokū y Erza?-

Y la Brief sólo soltó un pesado suspiro mientras los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en el agua se acercaban para después abrir un pequeño congelador de donde sacaron unas refrescantes bebidas.

-Krillin, Yamcha- llamó Lunch – ¿Saben dónde están Gokū y Erza? Ya casi es hora de comer-

Los dos peleadores voltearon y vieron cómo Bulma soltaba otro suspiro, a lo que ellos respondieron con unas penosas sonrisas.

-¡Ustedes tienen la culpa!- se quejó la científica al recordar cómo es que, cuando ella sugirió que podrían relajarse un poco en este lugar, los varones inmediatamente miraron a la maga en espera de verla cambiarse nuevamente a su sexy bikini.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó Bulma cuando Erza, después de notarlo, simplemente comenzó a caminar en otra dirección mientras aclaraba que tenía deseos de entrenar con Gokū, quien a decir verdad tampoco se veía convencido con la idea de relajarse en ese momento y razón por la que sonrió cuando su compañera mencionó que deseaba entrenar mientras lo arrastraba de sus ropas con ella.

" _Parece que esos dos realmente no piensan en otra cosa que no sea entrenar"_ se quejó internamente pues esperaba que Erza compartiera un poco de sus intereses como cualquier otra mujer, pero parece que la maga también estaba igual de obsesionada como el Saiyajin por hacerse más fuerte.

Lo que, por otra parte, tampoco estaba mal…

Sí, Bulma recordó cómo es que esta mañana habían despertado en un lugar que no conocían, así como la extraña situación en la que vieron a un guerrero en interiores esquivar los ataques de una enrojecida maga que desgraciadamente lo alcanzó al final.

Era extraño, era bastante extraño para la Brief el haberlos visto en esa situación, sintiéndose claramente confundida porque lo único que recordaba era la cena y que mientras ella se iba a dormir a su nave el resto se quedaba en esa miserable tienda.

¿En qué momento Erza y Gokū tomaron las cápsulas para dormir juntos? No, estaba mal decir que lo planearon ambos puesto que fue Titania quien vociferaba esa mañana contra su amigo por saber qué demonios le había hecho, dejando a Gokū como el único responsable.

Bulma se asustó. ¿Y si Gokū realmente estaba siguiendo los pasos del maestro Roshi y los demás para convertirse en un pervertido?

Se sintió tonta con siquiera pensarlo, eso jamás pasaría… Y aún, por más imposible que parezca, si alguna vez llegara a ocurrir entonces la mejor prueba sería que el muchacho ya no pudiera subir en su nube. Por lo que eso fue descartado inmediatamente.

¿Qué habrá pasado? La Brief no lo sabe y ahora reconoce que quizá nunca lo sepa. Pero tal vez podría usar esa situación para unirlos un poco más. Después de todo, ella había notado cómo es que la pelirroja, a pesar de haberse enojado con él en la mañana, no había dejado de mirarlo durante las horas que llevaban viajando hoy, así como Gokū tampoco despegó sus ojos de ella.

Bulma lo veía, claramente ahí estaba y nadie podría decir que estaba alucinando. Era algo extraño, pero podía sentir que había atracción por ambas partes.

Y era eso lo que la desconcertaba también.

¿En qué momento a Erza empezó a gustarle Gokū? ¿En qué momento su ingenuo e inocente amigo había crecido tanto como para que su mirada demostrara afecto por la maga y que él seguramente no notaba?

¿Tendría eso algo que ver con sus confusos recuerdos de la noche pasada? Y siendo como es ella, alguien increíblemente brillante, su cerebro empezó a maquinar posibles explicaciones…llegando a una un tanto inverosímil y al mismo tiempo probable…

Amnesia.

Bulma se levantó de golpe mientras desviaba su mirada en dirección a donde esa parejita se había marchado hace ya un par de horas para buscar un lugar donde entrenar.

-¿Acaso sería posible que…?- susurró, dejando a sus pensamientos fluir.

Y al cabo de unos momentos la Brief sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de aquella isla…

Toda la zona era claramente silvestre con una enorme cantidad de plantas creciendo de distintas maneras, grandes palmeras donde crecían algunas frutas, pero ninguna alcanzando la enorme altura de algunos picos rocosos bastante altos ubicados en otras zonas de la isla…

Eran en dichos picos donde tanto Gokū como Erza se encontraban sentados de piernas cruzadas, siendo la maga quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y en total concentración mientras su compañero simplemente la observaba atento con una inusual seriedad.

Bajo ellos había un enorme lago que estaba conectado a una cascada, junto a un gran estruendo con todo el violento movimiento del agua, razón por la que era el lugar perfecto para que Titania siguiera los mismos pasos que Gokū aprendió en el templo sagrado gracias a Mr. Popo.

El silencio de ambos era absoluto y nuestro guerrero desviaba su mirada para notar cómo es que los párpados de su compañera temblaban ligeramente, a lo que él sacó su báculo para atacarla desde su lugar…

Erza abrió los ojos de golpe, moviéndose a un lado para esquivar el golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza, dándole una sonrisa confiada al guerrero. Gokū sonrió y simplemente señaló en dirección al suelo, a lo que Erza borró su gesto mientras se daba cuenta de su caía en picada hacia el lago.

A unos metros del agua movió una de sus manos para sujetarse de unas lianas que crecían por allí, mirando con el ceño fruncido el lago bajo ella…

-Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba- se dijo a sí misma.

Realmente no esperaba que mantener su mente en blanco y al mismo tiempo volverse más consciente de todas las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor pudiera ser tan complicado a pesar de estar acostumbrada a pelear de una forma distinta.

Pero no debería sorprenderse pues el mismo Gokū le había dicho que para él también fue muy difícil aprender a pelear sintiendo el Ki del enemigo cuando toda su vida simplemente se acostumbró a usar sus ojos y demás sentidos, tal como ella.

" _Pero si yo pude hacerlo, estoy seguro de que tú también lo lograrás"_ fueron las palabras del muchacho para animarla cuando él accedía a enseñarle a percibir el Ki después de su batalla de entrenamiento de hoy donde se dio cuenta de que Gokū estaba varios pasos por delante al ser capaz de pelear sintiendo la presencia de su oponente.

Titania lo meditó, sabía que el Ki y el poder mágico debían ser de alguna manera similares, por lo que ella estaba más acostumbrada que Gokū en cuanto a guiarse sobre la presencia del enemigo pues ha peleado con una infinidad de magos en todos los trabajos que realizó a lo largo de su vida.

Sí, Erza había aprendido a pelear sintiendo el poder mágico del enemigo…

-Así que ahora tengo que aprender a sentir el Ki-

Devolvió su mirada hacia el guerrero que en aquel momento le lanzaba su báculo sagrado, Erza lo atrapó antes de apuntar al suelo cuando escuchaba a su compañero decir…

-¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-

Y al cabo de los segundos que le tomó a la maga llegar hasta allá arriba y sentarse nuevamente, el guerrero sonrió más animado al notar esa peculiar mirada de determinación en su compañera.

Erza notó cómo Gokū parecía verla con aprobación, a lo que ella simplemente experimentó una extraña sensación de satisfacción, como si se sintiera orgullosa por recibir ese gesto del muchacho.

Titania lo pensó durante unos instantes, llegando a la conclusión de que en estos momentos, con estarle ayudando a mejorar e incluso acceder a enseñarle todo lo que aprendió en el templo sagrado de Kami-sama, Gokū, de cierta forma, era su maestro. Por lo que ella realmente se sentía satisfecha al notar esa aprobación.

Lo que también le intrigaba un poco pues no recordaba haberse sentido así desde la última vez que el maestro del gremio la elogió al completar un difícil trabajo en menor tiempo de lo que la mayoría esperaba.

¿Acaso podría ser que, por todo lo anterior dicho, Gokū empezaba a volverse una especie de ejemplo para ella en su búsqueda de ser cada vez más fuerte?

Sí, así era. Erza admitía que, más allá de su increíble ingenuidad, Gokū era alguien a quien verdaderamente se le podía respetar por sus actitudes y aptitudes en todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales.

Sin mencionar que ellos eran buenos amigos y que sus charlas siempre eran entretenidas, escuchando muy atentamente todo lo que se decían, siendo la maga quien abarcaba la mayor parte de la conversación al sentir que podía hablar de lo que fuera con él sin temor a aburrirlo. ¿Y cómo no extenderse si tienes al mejor oyente que jamás hayas conocido? Esos oscuros orbes nunca parecían fingir interés, brillaban con verdadera curiosidad y no dejaban de hacer cada vez más y más preguntas silenciosas que la impulsaban a seguir hablando sin cortarse.

Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejar de mirarlo cuando hablaban, como si no pudiera despegar sus ojos de él… y no es que quisiera hacerlo…

Aunque también se podía decir que Gokū no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera hablar con ella pues él siempre se encontraba buscándole una conversación o hablándole sobre algo que no entendía.

Lo hizo hoy cuando, a pesar de la molestia de la maga, intentó explicarle que tenía un extraño presentimiento desde que se despertaron juntos esa mañana. Cosa a la que ella le exigió jamás mencionar el tema o se aseguraría de que jamás pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna otra vez.

Pero ella no negará que también sintió lo mismo en la mañana antes de lanzarse al ataque. Qué extraño que ambos percibieran lo mismo, bueno, no debería se sorpresa ya que ellos dos…

" _Es cierto"_ pensó con ligera sorpresa por ver el avance en su relación _"¿En qué momento Gokū y yo nos volvimos…?"_

-¡Ugh!- gruñó la maga al sentir una extraña punzada en su cabeza que le impidió terminar su pregunta mental.

-¿Erza, estás bien?- preguntó el Saiyajin, dando un salto para acercarse a su compañera, posar su mano izquierda en la cabeza de ésta para examinar todo rápidamente y después mirarla fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

Erza se sobó la cabeza mientras respondía -Sí, Gokū. Estoy…- su mano llegó con la de él y sus miradas chocaron -…bien…-

Y se quedaron allí. Sin decir palabras. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada apenas sus ojos conectaron, los orbes de ambos se quedaron estáticos, posados en el par del compañero que devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

No importaba que debajo de ellos hubiera una gran cascada, en esos momentos todo era silencio cuando el tiempo parecía detenerse para ambos y no quisieran ni fueran capaces de dejar de mirarse mutuamente. Una repentina y ligera picazón llegó a la mano derecha de Gokū, quien la cerró ligeramente para ignorarlo mientras continuaba concentrado en una Erza que sintió un cosquilleo al ver esa genuina preocupación en los ojos de un guerrero que no había dejado de mirarla.

Y no pensaba hacerlo.

Una ligera presión tuvo lugar en el pecho de ambos cuando la maga movió un poco su mano, rozando la de Gokū, quien no podía dejar de pensar en lo cálido que había sido ese roce, al igual que Erza.

La mano de Titania apretó la de Gokū y ambos recibieron la confirmación del extraño placer que sentían en sus pieles. La picazón en la palma derecha del Saiyain se incrementó hasta ser demasiado incómodo, pero tal parece que no lo suficiente como para dejar de mirarla.

Erza, por su parte, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, no podía decir absolutamente nada. Y no es que quisiera, sólo percibía aquel reconfortante calor provenir de esa mirada tan intensa que le regalaba el Saiyajin, así como el contacto entre sus manos terminó por hacer que tener sus miradas conectadas no fuera suficiente.

Quizá fue el cosquilleo, o tal vez realmente era aquel calor interno que se apoderaba de ellos, o puede que algo que nosotros desconozcamos por completo, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos supo cuándo es que sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro.

Pero lo notaban, el calor se intensificó para ambos y estaban completamente perdidos en los orbes de su compañero, hasta que la maga los cerró, esperando ese contacto con un guerrero que sentía cómo algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a terminar de cerrar el espacio, como si supiera que algo bueno pasaría.

O como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Para Erza fue igual y en cuanto él también cerró los ojos, ambos se acercaron…

-¡Gokū! ¡Erza!- llamó Lunch – ¡Ya es hora de comer!-

Y ambos fueron traídos a la realidad mientras la maga retrocedía al ser más consciente que el Saiyajin sobre lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-¡Noooooooo!- gritó Bulma desde unos arbustos cercanos para sorpresa de ambas mujeres – ¡¿Por qué tuviste que interrumpirlos?!-

-Lo siento- se disculpó Lunch con algo de preocupación – ¿Interrumpí algo importante?-

Bulma no respondió, todavía no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de ver. ¡Pero esto lo confirmaba todo! ¡Esos dos realmente están enamorados!

Ese casi beso terminaba por asegurarlo, pero nuevamente llegaba a su mente la interrogante de cómo fue que las cosas entre ellos habían avanzado hasta ese punto. Por lo que otra vez se le ocurrió su teoría de esa extraña amnesia, que, a decir verdad, después de ver esto tomaba mucha más fuerza.

-No interrumpiste nada, Lunch- aclaró Erza con nerviosismo mientras velozmente miraba de reojo a su compañero, quien en ese momento se percataba de que la maga lo observaba.

-Qué bueno- se alegró Lunch – Sé que su entrenamiento es importante, sólo venía a decirles que ya es hora de comer-

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, el estómago de Gokū comenzó a gruñir con fuerza.

Pero vaya si fue sorprendente para todas, pero principalmente para cierta pelirroja, cuando el Saiyajin se sobó el estómago y no reaccionó con un clásico 'Qué bien, me estoy muriendo de hambre'

No, pero no le dieron más importancia. Lunch se fue para terminar de acomodar las cosas mientras una muy desilusionada pero maquinadora Bulma la seguía. Pero Erza sí le dio importancia, por lo que no evitó la pregunta, también como un intento de cambiar el tema…

-¿Qué pasa, Gokū? ¿No tienes hambre?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí- respondió medio distraído al mirarse el abdomen y después posar sus ojos en ella – Es sólo que no me había dado cuenta porque te estaba mirando-

Erza no supo qué decir ante eso, por lo que calló y agradeció en silencio otro gruñido de la molesta criatura que vivía en el estómago del muchacho, por lo que ella ordenó inmediatamente ir a almorzar para continuar con la búsqueda de las esferas.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo mientras nuestro guerrero ingería todo lo que podía y trituraba los alimentos en su boca con una velocidad que cualquier persona ya soñaría con tener en su licuadora.

-Oye, Gokū- llamó Krillin - ¿Qué estaban entrenando ustedes dos? No parecen cansados para haber tenido una pelea de entrenamiento-

-Sí, Erza- dijo Bulma con tono coqueto para forzarla a escupir su bebida – Cuéntanos que hacías con Son-kun-

Titania sólo enrojeció y continuó comiendo con claro nerviosismo, lo que simplemente servía para desconcertar más al resto que no entendía qué era lo que pasaba.

" _No me había dado cuenta porque te estaba mirando"_ esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la maga, sin evitar que sus ojos se movieran de tanto en tanto en dirección a su compañero, quien aparentemente se había olvidado de todo eso pues lo veía comer muy felizmente mientras se reía de algún comentario gracioso por parte de su rapado amigo.

Pero después de probar el primer bocado la misma Erza se había dado cuenta de que ella también tenía hambre. Y sabía que la razón por la que no lo había notado estaba justo a su lado…

No pudo evitar pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Pero lo más extraño para ella era que en ese momento no lo había sentido desconocido, como si realmente ya hubiera estado tan cerca de Gokū anteriormente… o como si de verdad lo hubiera besado…

No, ella nunca lo había besado y sabe muy bien que él jamás se aprovecharía de ella para hacerlo pues Gokū no es esa clase de persona.

" _¿Pero por qué…?"_ pensaba felizmente confundida _"¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él?"_

Puede que la hiciera rabiar seguidas veces, pero siempre había estado muy cómoda al lado del muchacho. ¿Pero por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Qué es ese calor que siente cuando está a su lado? Incluso, a pesar de estar enojada, esta mañana no había dejado de estar pendiente de Gokū, de cómo parecía ser que él le explicaba sobre un sentimiento extraño que ahora mismo ella también siente y sabe, por una corazonada, que debería estar relacionado a la noche anterior.

¿Acaso…acaso podría ser que…?

Erza volteó para mirarlo, y el guerrero, después de pasar su bebida, volteó curioso para sonreírle mientras sus ojos se posaban en los de ella.

Nuevamente todos los ruidos del lugar parecían extinguirse poco a poco y nuestros amigos notaban cómo es que tanto Gokū como Erza aparentemente se iban a su propio mundo privado.

El maestro sonrió mientras miraba a sus discípulos, quienes se vieron entre sí para soltar unas ligeras risas antes de que todos se pusieran a ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a esos dos el notarlos nuevamente.

Sí, estos breves segundos mirando a Gokū le han confirmado que algo realmente importante había pasado. Y ésta vez fueron sus palmas las que sintieron una ligera picazón, cosa que ella reconocía como un extraño vacío. La misma sensación que experimenta cuando está en batalla y no está llevando alguna de sus armas, así es como siente a sus manos cuando Gokū está tan cerca de ella. Vacías.

Lo sabe, porque ya no lo experimenta ahora que reanudan su viaje y ella va aferrada a la espalda del muchacho.

Nuestros amigos continúan su viaje, sabiendo que no tomaría mucho el conseguir la siguiente esfera pues la científica aclaró que estaba muy cerca, sólo debían de cruzar el mar hacia el otro lado.

Las olas pasaban rápidamente bajo ellos y los vientos eran más fuertes, o eso deducían los demás en la nave debido a que claramente se veían los cabellos de nuestra pareja en la nube mecerse cada vez más violentamente.

Poco a poco, muy a lo lejos, se notaban los vestigios de otro continente, del cual resaltaba ese brillante color blanco.

-Nos estamos acercando- avisó la Brief cuando finalmente pasaban por las colinas congeladas y cubiertas completamente de nieve.

-Me estoy congelando- comentó Krillin, pensando en cómo habrían de sentirse los otros dos si ellos ni siquiera estaban cubiertos.

Siendo esa la razón por la que Gokū había preguntado…

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir en la nave? Está haciendo mucho frío-

Y es que la temperatura sólo seguía bajando conforme más se adentraban.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien- respondió una seria Erza que empezaba a notar cómo la visibilidad se hacía cada vez menor – Gokū, es mejor si nos acercamos más a la nave de Bulma-

El guerrero asintió pero antes de siquiera moverse u ordenarle algo a su nube, una fuerte ventisca los movió.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó un inquieto Yamcha.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo la Brief al revisar los monitores y controles de su nave – ¡Es una tormenta de nieve!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

Efectivamente, las ventiscas heladas eran violentas, meciendo fuertemente la nave, así como parecía ser que el número de montañas se incrementaba para molestia de nuestros amigos.

-¡Sujétense bien!- ordenó Bulma mientras intentaba maniobrar lo mejor que podía para mantener estable la nave y encendiendo los faros pues cada vez era más difícil ver algo – Alguien dígale a Son-kun que se acerque, es mejor si él y Erza también entran a la nave-

Sí, era una buena idea. Pero…

-¡No los veo!- se alarmó Oolong mientras los demás maldecían eso y Bulma presionaba un botón para activar el altavoz.

-¡Son-kun! ¡Erza! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Son-kun!-

Y allí, a varios metros de distancia…

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Dónde están?!- gritaba con fuerza un Saiyajin que usaba sus manos para tratar de darle más volumen a su voz – ¡KRILLIN! ¡BULMA!-

Pero era inútil, el ruido de la tormenta haría imposible que pudieran escucharlo…

-¡Gokū, cuidado!- avisó Erza, señalando la colina que tenían al frente y con la que casi chocaban de no ser porque se elevaron inmediatamente.

El clima sólo se ponía peor con el pasar de los segundos y ya no eran capaces de ver absolutamente nada, todo era nieve, ventiscas y una densa neblina que sólo terminaba por desconcertarlos más.

Pero Gokū sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, podía sentir su Ki, pero ellos no podían oírlo y lo mejor, tal como le dijo Erza, era encontrarlos para aterrizar todos juntos y buscar un lugar donde refugiarse hasta que la tormenta pasara pues no estaba segura de si la nave en donde iban los demás podría resistir una tormenta que sólo se ponía peor.

La nube del guerrero aceleró en dirección a dónde él sentía la presencia de sus amigos, pero lo único que encontraba en su camino eran más montañas que aparecían de la nada y con lo que ambos eran obligados a cambiar bruscamente de dirección.

-¡Gokū, allá!- señaló la maga en diagonal izquierda hacia delante – ¡Es una pequeña luz, seguramente es de la nave!-

-¡Bien, nube voladora!- aceleró el paso pero fueron sorprendidos con otra fuerte ventisca que los mandó en dirección a una gigantesca montaña.

-¡Gokū, sube la montaña, tengo una idea!- ordenó Erza cuando estaban a punto de chocar.

El Saiyajin dio un gran salto y la maga se aferró con fuerza a él mientras brillaba al cambiar de armadura.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó el guerrero al subir a la carrera esa empinada montaña, sacando rápidamente su báculo para colocarlo en el suelo cuando ya no podría seguir a pie – ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-

El arma reaccionó y a los pocos segundos ambos ya se encontraban a una gran altura desde donde Erza lanzó una potente onda de fuego, la cual había estado recargando desde que cambió de armadura.

Todo el lugar fue iluminado por unos segundos, siendo reveladas las ubicaciones de otras montañas y principalmente la de la nave donde estaban los demás.

-¡Allá están!- gritó la maga antes de volar rápidamente, sujetando al guerrero en un intento de llegar con ellos antes de que la iluminación desapareciera.

Sin embargo, los vientos eran demasiado violentos como para maniobrar adecuadamente.

-¡Erza, cuidado!- avisó Gokū a tiempo para que la maga esquivara un gran rayo que impactó en la montaña detrás de ellos. El impacto fue de gran magnitud y hubo un estallido mientras aquel derrumbe iba directamente hacia nuestros amigos.

No pudieron evitarlo, Gokū y Erza fueron arrastrados hacia las profundidades mientras la tormenta continuaba.

Unos minutos después…

Gokū despertó tosiendo pues sentía un extraño ardor en su garganta, por lo que se levantó, quedando sentado entre todo ese montón de nieve mientras continuaba intentando recobrar el oxígeno al ver que casi se asfixia con la nieve.

No recordaba lo que pasó, sólo que ese derrumbe terminó por jalarlos también, después todo era confuso.

Pero Erza también había sido arrastrada también, intentó gritar, pero aquel ardor se lo impidió, por lo que buscó con la mirada hasta notar una extraña coloración en la nieve de otra zona cercana.

Gokū se puso de pie e inmediatamente se acercó a ese lugar, viendo esa nieve de un oscuro rojizo antes de ponerse a escavar con las manos, removiendo grandes cantidades rápidamente hasta que sus manos quemaron por el frío, pero eso no le importó, sólo continuó buscando hasta dar finalmente con el rostro de su compañera.

-¡Erza, despierta!- llamó, pero no recibió respuesta – ¡Erza!-

Nada.

Estiró sus brazos para encontrar los de ella, jalando para sacarla de allí y ver cómo había regresado a su armadura normal, así como veía algunas rocas también con tonos rojizos muy cerca de allí.

El Saiyajin desvió la mirada hacia arriba para ver el lugar en donde seguramente Erza había impactado de lleno. Se concentró en su compañera para identificar el lugar donde ella se había golpeado. Su cuerpo no tenía nada, mas Gokū se sintió extraño cuando percibía que la mano que sostenía la cabeza de la maga se sentía húmeda.

Titania sangraba por la cabeza, por lo que el golpe debía ser más grave que si se hubiera dado en otro lugar.

Tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero sus amigos estaban muy lejos de allí y la fuerte ventisca que lo golpeó le hizo recordar que la tormenta aún no pasaba. Y por cómo se veía parecía ser que realmente no iba a hacerlo pronto.

Pero a dónde iba a llevarla, no había nada allí y no podría ir en su nube voladora, primero tenía que atender sus heridas y asegurarse de que no fuera algo grave, suerte que Mr. Popo le enseñara la importancia de cuidar su propio cuerpo, así como los lugares más importantes y con los que se debería tener más cuidado. Siendo la cabeza uno de éstos.

Otra fuerte ventisca le arrojó una gran cantidad de nieve encima, pero Gokū se aseguró de cubrir a su compañera de manera que terminó intacta.

Gokū no perdió más tiempo y la cargó en brazos mientras se movía rápidamente en búsqueda de un lugar seguro donde pueda encargarse de ella sin darse cuenta de que había dejado su esfera en aquella masa de nieve donde despertó.

Caminó y caminó hasta finalmente dar con una pequeña cueva bastante oscura a la que no dudó en meterse, usando la muy ligera iluminación del exterior para ver la herida que la maga tenía en la cabeza.

Gokū juntó algo de nieve en su mano, concentrando su Ki para derretirlo poco a poco, logrando obtener algo de agua con la que se encargó de limpiar la herida de Erza mientras arrancaba unos grandes trozos de la parte superior de su Gi para empezar a vendarle la cabeza, terminando por usar el resto y sus muñequeras para formar una especie de almohada donde ella pudiera reposar esa herida con mayor comodidad y para evitar que sangrara un poco más.

El viento llegó hasta él y Gokū se dio cuenta de que la tormenta los alcanzaría hasta en ese lugar, por lo que el Saiyaijn salió al exterior y, a pesar de las quemaduras en sus manos, continuó reuniendo cada vez más y más nieve con la que intentó sellar la cueva para impedirle el paso a esas fuertes ráfagas congeladas, pero no fue algo sencillo pues cada fuerte ventisca derribaba sus avances en aquella puerta de nieve, por lo que fue obligado a reunir más y más nieve, acomodándola de manera que seguramente aguantaría un par de horas, esperando que para entonces la tormenta terminara.

Sí, estaban a salvo por el momento y Erza ya podía descansar mejor pero el estar encerrados en una cueva congelada y rodeados por completo de hielo y nieve simplemente hacía que el lugar tuviera una muy fría temperatura, la cual era peor si tomamos en cuenta la tormenta de allí afuera.

El guerrero podía ver perfectamente su aliento, así como la de su compañera, quien temblaba ligeramente mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, quizá debido al enorme frío que hacía allí dentro. Extendió una de sus manos para tocarla, sorprendiéndose por lo fría que estaba.

Gokū no pudo pensar en otra cosa para ayudarla. Por lo que algunos minutos después nuestro guerrero veía con mayor tranquilidad a la maga que había cubierto con su pesada pero cálida camiseta, le había puesto el resto de su Gi y sus botas, cambiándoselas pues sabía que las suyas podrían calentarla más en lugar de las que traía y porque Erza estaba demasiado fría.

Nuestro guerrero se quedó allí a su lado, sintiendo claro frío pues estaba completamente desabrigado y no podía reunir algo de Ki para elevar su temperatura corporal pues podría derretir la nieve que había juntado en la entrada para protegerse de la tormenta, sin mencionar los pequeños picos de hielo en el bajo techo.

Otro fuerte estruendo sonó y la pequeña cueva tembló con fuerza mientras algunos de esos picos finalmente se desprendían, mas el Saiyajin ya había jalado consigo a la maga para mantenerla a salvo antes de volver a acomodarla en una parte donde ya no hubieran esos picos.

Ese estruendo anterior había sido otro rayo que dio de lleno en la montaña, moviéndola y haciendo que la puerta hecha por Gokū terminara derrumbándose hasta la mitad. Los fuertes vientos no se hicieron esperar y el guerrero inmediatamente se acercó para volver a reunir la nieve aunque en el proceso su cuerpo entero tuviera que sufrir las quemaduras.

Y al cabo de unas horas, mucho después de que finalmente lograra arreglar la puerta de nieve, así como luego de asegurarse de tener cerca a Erza para que ella le brindara algo de calor por el tiempo restante, nuestro guerrero finalmente cayó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente…

Erza estaba asombrada, preocupada y asustada. Gokū estaba allí sentado dándole la espalda a esa pared de nieve completamente dormido. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, sólo aquel último golpe en la cabeza que recibió ella en lugar del muchacho porque no quería que saliera herido.

Ella traía la ropa de Gokū abrigándola completamente, así como su cabeza había reposado en unas suaves prendas que también pertenecían a su compañero, quien además se había tomado la molestia de atenderla y vendar la herida que aparentemente tenía por aquel golpe, notando también todas las quemaduras que él tenía en sus manos y cuerpo, siendo las primeras las más graves que tenía seguramente por haber manipulado nieve durante un tiempo prolongado…

"… _Para hacer esa puerta"_

Sí, estaba asombrada por todo lo que el muchacho hizo por ella, preocupada por cómo es que había terminado y asustada por las consecuencias que Gokū podría sufrir por todo el esfuerzo que puso en mantenerla a salvo. Se levantó con un ligero mareo pero lo ignoró completamente para acercarse a él y notar lo helado que estaba.

-Gokū, háblame, por favor- pidió, empezando a sentir desesperación cuando no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta – ¡Gokū!-

Nada.

Se sintió peor. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, no podía dejarlo así o él podría…

¡No!

Erza estuvo a punto de quitarse las ropas prestadas, pero una voz la interrumpió…

-¡Son-kun! ¡Erza!- era Bulma – ¡¿Dónde están?!-

La maga reunió algo de poder mágico y removió una gran cantidad de nieve.

-¡Bulma, aquí!- llamó con desesperación.

Los demás la escucharon, por lo que los muchachos se encargaron de quitar lo que quedaba de nieve para observar el lugar, así lo hicieron y no pudieron evitar su sorpresa al ver a la maga usando las ropas del guerrero, así como se asustaron al verlo tan blanco y sin moverse.

-¡Son-kun!- gritó una espantada Bulma mientras Erza cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el repentino cambio de iluminación, sin ser capaz de ver nada.

-¡Gokū! ¡Octavio, ven rápido!-

Pero sí podía escuchar perfectamente, quedándose intrigada al no ser capaz de reconocer esa voz femenina.

-¡Oh no, Gokū!- así como esa otra voz tampoco le resultaba conocida.

Y parece que a los demás también les sorprendía pues se notaba en sus tonos – ¿Ustedes conocen a Son-kun?-

-Sí, Gokū es un amigo muy querido para nosotros- contestó aquella voz masculina antes de que Erza, aún sin ver claramente, notara cómo levantaban a su compañero.

-Lo conocí cuando éramos niños- dijo aquella mujer antes de tomar el rostro del Saiyajin –Está demasiado frío. Tenemos que llevarlo rápido a mi casa- ordenó mientras la maga finalmente salía de allí, siendo capaz de ver cómo aquella pelirroja y ese alto hombre emprendían camino rápidamente, siendo seguido por la mayoría de los demás mientras Bulma continuaba al lado de Titania.

-¿Qué ocurre, Erza?- preguntó la Brief al verla con esa extraña expresión.

" _Es un amigo muy querido para nosotros"_

" _Lo conocí cuando éramos niños"_

Erza no respondió, pero sus ojos parecían decir todo.

" _¿Quién es ella, Gokū?"_


	13. Repercusiones (2da Parte)

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Y bueno, luego de haber hecho un par de calentamientos para verificar que mi forma de expresarme y mi estilo de escritura no se hayan oxidado, finalmente les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo "Repercusiones"**

 **Ahora bien, en todo mi tiempo inactivo me he tomado la molestia de releer mi Fic y, a decir verdad, no me ha gustado lo que he leído, a excepción de la pelea contra ese demonio, ya que siento que este Fic podría dar más de sí y es por eso que trataré de mejorar la calidad del contenido con los siguientes caps.**

 **Y con eso último dicho quiero aclararles que, en mi opinión, lo que más les va a gustar de este capítulo seguramente será el avance.**

Ahora paso a responder los reviews.

 **TheAxelMaster** : Perdona por la demora, ojalá que el contenido de este cap. haya valido la espera. Un saludo!

 **Goldran** : Espero te guste el capítulo, y de verdad perdona la demora, así como te agradezco el haberle dado una oportunidad a mi nuevo Fic. Un saludo!

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

Sin más qué decir, me alegra estar de vuelta.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

-¡Son-kun!- gritó una espantada Bulma mientras Erza cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el repentino cambio de iluminación, sin ser capaz de ver nada.

-¡Gokū! ¡Octavio, ven rápido!-

Pero sí podía escuchar perfectamente, quedándose intrigada al no ser capaz de reconocer esa voz femenina.

-¡Oh no, Gokū!- así como esa otra voz tampoco le resultaba conocida.

Y parece que a los demás también les sorprendía pues se notaba en sus tonos – ¿Ustedes conocen a Son-kun?-

-Sí, Gokū es un amigo muy querido para nosotros- contestó aquella voz masculina antes de que Erza, aún sin ver claramente, notara cómo levantaban a su compañero.

-Lo conocí cuando éramos niños- dijo aquella mujer antes de tomar el rostro del Saiyajin –Está demasiado frío. Tenemos que llevarlo rápido a mi casa- ordenó mientras la maga finalmente salía de allí, siendo capaz de ver cómo aquella pelirroja y ese alto hombre emprendían camino rápidamente, siendo seguido por la mayoría de los demás mientras Bulma continuaba al lado de Titania.

-¿Qué ocurre, Erza?- preguntó la Brief al verla con esa extraña expresión.

" _Es un amigo muy querido para nosotros"_

" _Lo conocí cuando éramos niños"_

Erza no respondió, pero sus ojos parecían decirlo todo.

" _¿Quién es ella, Gokū?"_

-¿Mm? ¿Erza, me estás escuchando? ¿Qué te pasa?- Bulma la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que Titania volteó enseguida para observarla con sorpresa antes de responder sus preguntas.

-No es nada, Bulma- aclaró la pelirroja mientras finalmente se percataba de los grandes abrigos que cada uno de sus amigos llevaba para protegerse del frío – ¿De dónde sacaron esas ropas?-

-Bueno…-

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

La tormenta continuaba y nuestros amigos en la nave se hallaban claramente desesperados por aterrizar pues aquellos rayos repentinos habían ocasionado varias avalanchas en distintas montañas mucho más altas, sin mencionar que los fuertes vientos ya le hacían demasiado complicado a la Brief el tratar de maniobrar. Principalmente porque uno de aquellos rayos habían dado de lleno en uno de los motores traseros…

-¡Bulma, aterriza de una vez!- exigió Krillin con preocupación pues todos sabían muy bien que habían tenido mucha suerte de que esos rayos aún no les dieran correctamente e hicieran estallar la nave.

-¡Eso intento, pero los controles no responden!- aclaró Bulma con clara molestia y preocupación al ser consciente del enorme en que se encontraban, por lo que sólo le quedaba una alternativa – ¡Todos sujétense bien de sus asientos, voy a eyectarlos!-

Así lo hicieron y una gran escotilla superior se abrió mientras cada asiento salía disparado hacia el cielo, liberando un pequeño paracaídas personal para cada uno, pero siendo sacudidos violentamente por las ventiscas. Fue verdaderamente una suerte pues apenas ellos se alejaron de la nave, ésta fue impactada por un potente rayo que terminó por destruirla.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- gritaron Bulma, Lunch, Oolong y Puar mientras Krillin, Yamcha y el maestro inmediatamente quitaban sus cinturones de seguridad para después impulsarse desde sus asientos y ser capaces de ayudar al resto.

-Vamos, Lunch, sujétate bien- ordenó el rapado mientras su amigo rescataba a su compañero Puar y también a Oolong al mismo tiempo en que el viejo Roshi se llevaba la mejor parte pues, al llegar con Bulma para cortar su cinturón, la Brief inmediatamente se abrazó al anciano al sentir otra fuerte corriente helada a punto de lanzarla al suelo.

-¡Pero qué muchacha tan atrevida!- sonrió el maestro al sentir el busto de la científica al lado de su rostro – ¡Contrólate, mujer!-

Hasta que una desesperada Bulma comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cabeza por el miedo - ¡No diga tonterías, anciano! ¡Vámonos de aquí rápido!-

-¡Maestro, dese prisa!- pidió Krillin pues la tormenta sólo parecía ponerse peor.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- refunfuñó el maestro Roshi -Qué muchachos tan desesperados, deberían tratar con mayor respeto a sus mayores-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos ya!- exigió Bulma.

Y al cabo de unos segundos nuestros amigos ya se hallaban reunidos en aquel suelo lleno de nieve, así como el frío aumentaba y ellos eran forzados a buscar un refugio, encontrando una zona en donde las corrientes de viento no eran tan potentes y que Bulma aprovechó para sacar esa pequeña casa cápsula para una persona, donde todos se quedaron en la sala mientras intentaban calentarse un poco.

Suerte que aquella sala tuviera una pequeña chimenea donde nuestros amigos pudieron encender algo de fuego mientras esperaban a que la tormenta terminara pronto.

-Espero que Gokū y Erza estén bien- dijo Puar con preocupación al ver por la ventana todas esas ventiscas.

-No te preocupes, Puar- consoló Yamcha con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro de que estarán bien, ellos dos son muy fuertes y además están juntos-

Los demás asintieron pero Bulma sólo desvió la mirada mientras susurraba – Sólo espero que no les pase algo malo-

Nuestros amigos se quedaron allí durante varias horas más, hasta quedar dormidos y despertar a la mañana siguiente, cuando les fue confirmado que la tormenta no se había detenido por un buen tiempo al ver cómo es que las ventanas estaban cubiertas completamente de nieve, así como les había tomado algo de esfuerzo a los muchachos el abrir la puerta y salir de allí.

El lugar entero estaba cubierto por unas grandes capaz de nieve bastante alta, por lo que debían abrirse paso mientras caminaban sin ser capaces de saber en qué dirección iban pero guiándose al usar el radar del dragón pues sabían que Gokū traía su esfera de cuatro estrellas.

O eso pensaban…

Por lo que sus ánimos bajaron y la sorpresa en ellos fue bastante grande al ver la mencionada esfera abandonada en la nieve y ser conscientes de que más arriba habían unas rocas con una extraña deformación y que eran adornadas por un tono rojizo.

-¡Debemos encontrarlos rápido!- dijo Bulma con preocupación antes de que ellos se estremecieran por sentir una helada corriente de viento.

-No debemos precipitarnos- aconsejó el maestro – Recuerden que la temperatura del lugar es demasiado baja para ponernos a buscarlos sin estar correctamente cubiertos, además no debemos olvidar que la tormenta ha traído mucha más nieve y es probable que por eso nos tome varias horas encontrarlos-

-El maestro Roshi tiene razón- concordó Yamcha, colocando una mano en el hombro de la Brief para darle a entender que ellos estaban igual de preocupados – Lo mejor sería buscar a alguien que nos pudiera ayudar a abrigarnos para después buscar a los demás-

-¡¿Pero dónde vamos a…?!-

-¡¿Hola?!- Bulma no terminó su pregunta al ser interrumpida por una voz femenina a la lejanía – ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Oolong mientras buscaba con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!-

-¡Es una persona!- se animó Krillin antes de responder – ¡Por aquí! ¡¿Puedes oírnos?!-

Al cabo de unos segundos nuestros amigos vieron cómo una joven pelirroja que llevaba un gran abrigo azul, unos pantalones rojos, unas botas oscuras y una gorra para el frío se acercaba en compañía de otra persona menos abrigada y con un traje negro que junto a su altura le daba un aspecto imponente.

-¡Mira, Octavio!- dijo esa muchacha, señalando en dirección a nuestros amigos – ¡Sí habían personas que se perdieron por la tormenta!-

-Hola- se presentó la científica – Mi nombre es Bulma, ellos son Yamcha, Krillin, Puar, Oolong, Lunch y ese viejo mañoso es el maestro Roshi-

-¡Ten más respeto muchacha!- se quejó el anciano al ver su imagen siendo ensuciada – ¡Yo sigo siendo un legendario maestro de artes marciales!-

-Dirá todo lo que quiera- dijo el cerdito mientras veía con desconfianza al maestro – Pero hace mucho que sus discípulos lo superaron-

La jovencita rio unos momentos antes de presentarse – Yo soy Suno, y éste es mi amigo Octavio-

-Mucho gusto- se presentó el mencionado con una sonrisa amigable.

Otra corriente de frío viento hizo a nuestros amigos temblar, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para ambos extraños…

-¿Si están perdidos no les molestaría ir a mi casa? Allá podrán calentarse antes de volver a sus hogares- ofreció Suno.

-No podemos irnos todavía- dijo Bulma – Aún no encontramos a Son-kun y a Erza-

-¡¿Sus amigos se perdieron bajo la tormenta?!-

-Así es- confirmó el rapado – Esa tormenta de nieve nos tomó por sorpresa. Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido pero no sabemos dónde están-

-Entonces vengan conmigo- dijo Suno – Mi aldea está muy cerca de aquí. Ustedes necesitarán unos abrigos para poder buscarlos ya que cuando hay una tormenta es normal que pronto pueda haber otra. Los ayudaré a encontrarlos antes de que eso pase, yo conozco muy bien este lugar-

-Yo también los ayudaré- aclaró Octavio

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias-

Así fue como nuestros amigos fueron guiados a casa de Suno, donde aprovecharon para abrigarse, salir de regreso a esas montañas y ponerse a buscarlos antes de que fuera a producirse otra tormenta.

-¿Cómo se llaman sus amigos perdidos?- fue la pregunta de Octavio, siendo el rapado quien respondía…

-Gokū y Erza-

En ese momento Suno se detuvo inmediatamente al reconocer ese nombre, recordando el día que lo conoció y toda la ayuda que les había brindado, liberándolos de la Red Ribbon para siempre, así como años después también se encargaría de salvar al mundo derrotando a ese malvado de Piccolo. Siempre le estuvo agradecida por eso, y ahora era él quien necesitaba su ayuda.

-Suno, ¿Recuerdas la cueva?- preguntó Octavio luego de pensar rápidamente en lugares donde su querido amigo Gokū pudiera ocultarse de la tormenta.

-¡Es cierto, Octavio, qué listo eres!-

Rápidamente comenzaron a caminar, siendo seguidos por los demás, quienes preguntaron a qué cueva se referían…

-Hace mucho hubo una gran tormenta en este lugar y en aquel momento yo todavía no conocía muy bien el camino, así que me perdí. Por suerte había encontrado una cueva donde pude refugiarme y estaba a un kilómetro de donde los encontramos-

-Entonces es probable que Son-kun y Erza encontraran esa cueva mientras intentaban ocultarse- concedió Bulma con renovadas esperanzas.

Llegaron a dicho lugar, completamente cubierto de nieve y haciendo imposible ver la cueva donde esos dos deberían haberse quedado.

-¡Son-kun! ¡Erza!- gritó para ver si había respuesta – ¡¿Dónde están?!-

Un extraño movimiento de nieve llamó la atención de todos, viendo revelarse una especie de hoyo cuando finalmente escuchaban una voz conocida llamándolos con clara desesperación.

-¡Bulma, aquí!-

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

-Tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrarnos con ellos- concedió Bulma – E incluso son amigos de Son-kun-

Erza la miró con una escalofriante seriedad – ¿Tú sabías que Gokū la conocía?-

-No, todos nosotros acabamos de enterarnos- aclaró la científica con nerviosismo antes de entender y mirarla con una sonrisa coqueta – ¿Y por qué sólo preguntas por ella?-

Titania simplemente desvió la mirada de golpe mientras enrojecía pues esas palabras habían salido inmediatamente en cuanto pensó que aquella chica conocía desde hace mucho a su Gokū.

" _¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo que mi Gokū?!"_

¿De dónde vino eso? Iba a meditarlo, pero la voz de Bulma llamó su atención…

-Vamos, Erza. No tienes que estar celosa, sé que Son-kun nunca deja de pensar en ti- dijo confiada.

-No sé de qué me hablas- se defendió la maga, confundida por sentirse extrañamente aliviada al escucharla y sin ser capaz de contener su siguiente pregunta – ¿Pero por qué dices eso?-

Y Bulma comenzó a explicarse – Cuando empezamos a buscarlos vimos unas extrañas rocas manchadas de sangre, eso me hizo pensar en que quizá uno de ustedes debía encontrarse herido-

Erza asintió.

-Traes un vendaje en la cabeza- dijo al mirar dicha prenda envuelta – Y además tiene el símbolo de la tortuga del uniforme de Son-kun. Es obvio que fuiste tú quien se hirió, además estás usando sus pantalones y sus botas-

Bulma no dijo nada más al notar cómo es que la pelirroja también había pensado en lo mismo, en que claramente Gokū se había esforzado en mantenerla a salvo, incluso colocándole sus ropas para protegerla mientras él se congelaba por su bien.

-Estoy segura de que Gokū habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes- objetó Erza, recibiendo un desconcertante gesto de negación por parte de su amiga.

-Yo sé que Son-kun es un gran amigo y siempre hemos podido contar con él cuando habían grandes problemas, pero la verdad es que ésta es la primera vez que he visto a Son-kun proteger a alguien así- aclaró con seriedad antes de meter una mano en su bolsillo – Pero… si de verdad quieres convencerte…-

Bulma sacó el objeto y Erza se quedó sin palabras al reconocer la esfera de cuatro estrellas de Gokū, aquel recuerdo tan valioso que le dejó su abuelito y del que nunca se desprendía sin importar nada…

-Pero se olvidó de su esfera por mantenerte a salvo- Bulma leyó sus pensamientos, por lo que Titania dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia la científica, quedándose muda al ver ese sincero brillo en los ojos de una Brief que le pedía por favor entender – Erza, eres más importante para Son-kun de lo que piensas-

La maga no dijo nada, simplemente miró al suelo, viendo las botas que traía puestas, así como esos pantalones que se encargaron de abrigarla, su cabeza vendada y la pesada camiseta que traía bajo su armadura que, por más indebido que pueda ser el que Gokū la desvistiera y viera su ropa interior, solamente le dejaba cada vez más en claro lo mucho que él se había preocupado por ella.

Tanto como para olvidarse de su propio bienestar y su esfera.

Incluso juraría que podía imaginar el rostro de Gokū en aquella cueva preguntándose cómo podría calentarla, podía imaginarlo quitándose sus prendas para protegerla, podía imaginar a sus manos y resto del cuerpo quemándose por todo el contacto con la nieve, así como se imaginaba el serio rostro de su compañero y esa decidida mirada mientras soportaba esas frías ventiscas por terminar aquella puerta para que ella no pasara más frío.

" _Gokū…"_

-Erza…- intentó llamar la Brief, mas se quedó en silencio cuando la vio entrar otra vez a dicha cueva, saliendo con un gran trozo de una prenda que debía pertenecer a Gokū y que la pelirroja mantenía abrazada fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Vamos- dijo seriamente mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía con esas pesadas prendas – Tengo que asegurarme de que Gokū está bien-

-Sí- sonrió la científica al mismo tiempo en que la maga se alejaba a paso firme y con una muy seria mirada.

Minutos después nuestros amigos finalmente llegaban de regreso a la casa de Suno, quien abría la puerta rápidamente para que Octavio ingresara con Gokū en sus brazos y dejándola abierta para que los demás también entraran.

-¡Suno! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó una preocupada mujer mayor que se acercaba desde otra habitación.

-¡Mamá, Gokū está en problemas!- avisó inmediatamente con preocupación – ¡Él se quedó atrapado en una cueva durante la tormenta y ahora está demasiado helado!-

-¿Gokū?- dijo la madre con clara confusión, dirigiendo su vista para observar al muy pálido muchacho que el androide cargaba, reconociéndolo como el pequeño niño que los había ayudado hace tanto tiempo.

La madre de Suno se acercó para medir la temperatura del Saiyajin, sorprendiéndose al sentir que su mano casi podría quemarse como si estuviera tocando un hielo demasiado frío.

-Esto es grave- dijo la señora – Suno, Gokū casi está congelado por completo y no reaccionará a menos que le demos las plantas Chofaj-

-Oigan- llamó Krillin – ¿Qué son las plantas Chofaj?-

-Son unas plantas muy especiales que crecen en los alrededores de la aldea ya que éstas florecen cada cierto tiempo sin importar la estación o el clima- aclaró la madre - Parecen ser inmunes al frío o a las tormentas ya que emiten un extraño calor desde el suelo que ha hecho que otras plantas también puedan crecer a su lado, por lo que nunca se marchitan-

-Nosotros tenemos unas de esas plantas aquí en casa- dijo la pelirroja, observando a su madre responder con inquietud…

-Gokū está grave, Suno, y vamos a necesitar más de esas plantas si queremos que se recupere-

-Entonces voy a traer más- aseguró ella con una increíble seriedad antes de acercarse a la puerta – No voy a dejar que Gokū se quede así-

Sin embargo, antes que cualquier otra cosa, tanto Yamcha como Krillin se acercaron con unas tranquilas sonrisas…

-Por favor, déjennos hacernos cargo de eso- dijo el mayor de los dos – A decir verdad ninguno de nosotros fue de ayuda para Gokū durante la tormenta, así que es nuestra responsabilidad apoyarlo ahora. Esas plantas crecen en los alrededores ¿Verdad?-

-Las plantas Chofaj son de color azul violeta con unos tallos naranjas- añadió la madre – Estoy segura de que no tendrán problemas para encontrarlos-

-Por favor, no tarden- pidió Suno.

-No lo haremos- respondieron ambos mientras la pelirroja asentía y le pedía a Octavio llevar a Gokū a otra habitación.

-Yo iré también- dijo Erza – Gokū está así por mi culpa… así que yo…-

-Entonces con mayor razón deberías quedarte aquí y tratar de hacer algo por él- la interrumpió Bulma antes de mirarla con picardía – ¿O prefieres dejarlo al cuidado de otra mujer?-

Esa última pregunta hizo al resto comprender lo que seguramente esas dos estuvieron hablando cuando se quedaron atrás mientras se llevaban a Gokū, por lo que unos segundos después cada uno de ellos se encontraba dándole una coqueta sonrisa.

Erza enrojeció por verlos de esa manera y es que le recordaban tanto a Happy que hasta se los podía imaginar diciéndole 'Te guuuuuuuuussssssstaaaaaaaa'

Unas pequeñas carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de nuestros amigos, quienes al momento se calmaron mientras ambos peleadores se preparaban para ir en búsqueda de aquella planta que necesitaban.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos- sonrió Krillin – Por cierto, Erza, no creo que debas sentirte celosa-

Los demás rieron un poco al verla apartar la mirada bruscamente.

-Krillin tiene razón- concordaron algunos – Es cierto que esa chica es muy bonita pero…-

En aquel momento nuestros amigos desviaron la mirada para ver cómo la pelirroja que les permitió refugiarse en casa pasaba a quitarse el gran abrigo que traía, dejando ver un pequeño suéter rosa bastante pegado a su cuerpo y que resaltaba unas envidiables curvas que impresionaron incluso a la misma Bulma.

Erza vio la reacción de los varones, por lo que frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras los incitaba a continuar –…Pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Yamcha – ¿Pero qué? ¡Esa chica es un bombón!-

-¡Maldición!- gruñó Krillin de rodillas – ¡¿Por qué siempre es Gokū el que está rodeado de chicas lindas?! ¡Qué suerte tiene! ¡No es justo, no es justo!-

Titania simplemente sintió una vena hinchándose en su cabeza, pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchaba al maestro decir que…

-No tienes que preocuparte, Erza- aclaró con gran tranquilidad – Estoy seguro de que Gokū te sigue prefiriendo-

-Maestro…- susurró una Bulma sorprendida.

-Es cierto que esa jovencita es muy atractiva- el viejo Roshi ensanchó su sonrisa y señaló al medio de su armadura – ¡Pero recuerda que los tuyos son más grandes que…!-

-¡ME TIENEN HARTA!- gritó la Brief antes de sacarlos a patadas de la casa, acercándose después a su peliazul amiga – ¡VÁYANSE DE UNA VEZ!-

-¡No tienes porqué tratarnos así!- se quejaron todos los varones antes de comenzar a correr cuando la rubia Lunch empezó a dispararles con una metralleta que mágicamente salió de sus pantalones.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Traigan esas plantas! ¡Muévanse!- gritó ella al sacar una cápsula que reveló una gran bazuca, disparando el proyectil y causando una gran explosión a lo lejos, así como se oyeron los gritos de los muchachos.

-No puedo creer que hayan perdido tanto el tiempo- dijo una Bulma que se cruzaba de brazos mientras Puar cerraba la puerta y se transformaba para hacer estornudar a la rubia – Pero eso no importa ahora, Erza, tienes que…-

La científica no terminó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja ya no estaba, por lo que ella, Lunch y Puar se acercaron a la habitación a donde Octavio se había llevado a Gokū para así recibir la confirmación de algo que ya sabían…

El guerrero se hallaba echado en una cama y cubierto en su totalidad por varias mantas bastante gruesas, en el suelo habían varias tinas llenas de agua caliente que liberaban unos ligeros vapores que mantenían la habitación a una alta temperatura. Y allí, al lado de la cama había una pelirroja que pasaba cuidadosamente una caliente y húmeda tela por el rostro de su viejo amigo antes de mover ligeramente las mantas y pasar a restregarlo por su pecho en un intento de calentarlo.

-Erza…- susurró Bulma, viendo cómo la maga estaba sentada al lado de Suno sin dejar de observar el rostro de Saiyajin…

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?- quiso saber Titania pues se sentía inútil al verlo en ese estado y no tener idea de cómo ayudarlo realmente.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero es mejor si la dejamos encargarse sola- respondió Octavio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le hacía un gesto para que salieran de la habitación.

Erza posó su mirada en el peleador, sin querer dejarlo ya que no dejaba de sentir una ligera presión en el centro de su pecho con la sola idea de darle la espalda a su compañero.

La maga entonces notó la mirada que recibía de Suno, viendo esa seria pero afligida mirada que le dejaba en claro que ella no era la única preocupada por Gokū, cosa que la hizo sentir extrañamente más incómoda y más reacia a dejar sólo al Saiyajin.

Pero le gustara o no, ella no podía hacer nada en este momento. Por lo que salió de la habitación acompañada de un androide que se veía bastante tranquilo.

-¿Tú no estás preocupado por él?- cuestionó Erza con ligera sorpresa pues no se esperaría esa reacción por parte de alguien que mencionaba a Gokū como una de sus amistades más preciadas.

-Por supuesto que sí- aclaró Octavio con mucha calma y una sonrisa optimista – Pero Gokū siempre ha sido un muchacho muy fuerte y sé que no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente-

Bulma, Lunch y Puar también escucharon las palabras del androide, así que no fueron capaces de evitar preguntar por esos mismos detalles pues era algo muy intrigante y al mismo tiempo podía ayudarlas a no pensar tanto en el estado de su amigo…

Octavio pasó entonces a relatarles cómo fue que conoció a Gokū cuando el ninja Murasaki, uno de los principales enemigos que se hallaban en la torre músculo, se vio forzado a activarlo para derrotar al Saiyajin.

Sin embargo él nunca había tenido el deseo de pelear contra otros ya que siempre había sido alguien pacifista y que jamás intentaría dañar a alguien. No le agradaba el ayudar a esas malas personas, y menos al aclarar que él se había acostumbrado a la idea de que todos a su alrededor siempre lo despreciaran por su aspecto, así como por el hecho de ser un androide ninguno de los demás lo consideraba una persona y lo trataban como a cualquier objeto desechable.

Pero Gokū no era como ellos, él había entendido desde el inicio que Octavio no era una mala persona cuando éste se negó a pelear, ayudándolo incluso cuando aquel ninja amenazó al androide con activar la bomba en su interior para eliminarlo si se atrevía a traicionarlos. Fue entonces cuando él se decidió a apoyar a ese niño que lo había aceptado desde un principio, que lo trató como a un amigo y que respetaba su idea de vivir en paz, por lo que se dirigieron juntos a enfrentar al general White, quien en aquel acto tan tramposo tomó como rehén al alcalde, amenazando su vida para después atacar deshonrosamente a Gokū, haciendo que Octavio se enojara por primera vez al ver a su primer gran amigo siendo atacado de esa manera.

Luego de la derrota del general White todos ellos pudieron regresar a la aldea donde él fue aceptado como un compañero más y donde, después de que el Dr. Flappe le quitara la bomba en su interior, se quedaría a vivir en paz como siempre había querido.

-Le debo todo eso a Gokū- Octavio terminó su relato con una sonrisa al recordar perfectamente cómo gracias a su gran amigo había encontrado finalmente un hogar.

Bulma inmediatamente pensó en que, tomando el tiempo en que Gokū se había enfrentado a ese grupo de enemigos que habían tomado la aldea, seguramente debía tratarse de la patrulla roja. Pero ésta era la primera vez que oía sobre cómo su amigo se encargó de liberar a la aldea, lo que la llevaba a pensar en cuántas batallas contra ese ejército habría tenido él antes de que se enteraran que iba directo a su cuartel general para acabar con ellos definitivamente.

-Entonces Son-kun ya conocía desde antes a la patrulla roja…- murmuró la científica para sí misma mientras Lunch y Puar rememoraban la proeza que significaba para ellos el que un niño derrotara solo a toda la armada más poderosa del mundo.

-¿Patrulla roja?- se confundió Erza pues nunca había escuchado eso antes, ni cuando conoció a Gokū y éste le contaba cosas de su vida – Bulma, ¿Qué es la patrulla roja?-

La Brief iba a hacerle el favor de explicarse, cuando la atención de todos fue llamada en el momento en que la puerta se abría y los muchachos llegaban con esos abrigos llenos de nieve, cosa que hizo a la madre de Suno acercarse rápidamente para ver si lo habían conseguido…

-¿Son éstas, verdad?- quiso confirmar Krillin al mostrar una buena cantidad de aquellas plantas azul violeta con tallos naranjas.

-Sí, éstas son las plantas Chofaj- sonrió la señora – Con esto debería ser más que suficiente para ayudar a Gokū-

Los muchachos sonrieron para sí mismos mientras la madre de Suno inmediatamente les pedía traerlas a la cocina.

Los demás en la sala se pusieron de pie y también se acercaron rápidamente para ver cómo es que habían dos grandes ollas llenas de agua.

-Rápido, necesito que arranquen los pétalos y los pongan en una de las ollas- ordenó la madre mientras encendía las llamas y el agua empezaba a hervir – Los tallos irán en la otra, tenemos que darnos prisa…-

Cada uno asintió a sus palabras y comenzaron a sacar los pétalos rápidamente mientras los colocaban en recipientes separados. Una vez que terminaron la señora les aclaró que sólo hacía falta esperar a que el agua hirviendo cambiara de color pues eso quería decir que la esencia de las plantas finalmente se había soltado…

-Alguien por favor lleve estos baldes al cuarto donde descansa Gokū- pidió la señora, a lo que Erza tomó el agua caliente y se los llevó inmediatamente pues sabía que era para mantener alta la temperatura de la habitación.

Una vez allí nuestra maga acomodó las cosas antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño por el calor que hacía allí, desviando su mirada inmediatamente para notar a una pelirroja muy sonrojada que continuaba tratando a su querido amigo.

Realmente hacía demasiado calor allí dentro, pero esto era algo necesario para ayudar a Gokū. Sin embargo, quedarse en una habitación cerrada llena de vapor y en donde la temperatura estaba demasiado alta era algo que sería muy perjudicial para la salud de Suno.

Pero la mirada de su anfitriona le dejaba en claro que no iría a ningún lado hasta que él se encontrara mejor, y eso, ante su propia sorpresa, le dio otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad que la desconcertaba.

¿Por qué debería incomodarse si ella se estaba ofreciendo a ayudar a Gokū? ¿No era eso lo que él necesitaba? ¿Acaso no era la salud del mismo Gokū la prioridad en ese momento? ¿Entonces por qué siente esa extraña molestia al verla tan implicada en auxiliar a su compañero si ella también estaba tan preocupada como Suno?

Erza se quedó en silencio y agachó la mirada, reprendiéndose a sí misma por pensar en esa extraña molestia en lugar de sentir alivio porque alguien estuviera ayudando a su compañero. Pero no podía hacerlo, en este momento no es capaz de olvidar esa incomodidad… y eso hizo que se decepcionara de sí misma.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la cocina, donde veía cómo los pétalos y tallos se hervían bajo la mirada de los demás en el mismo momento en que la madre de Suno se acercaba a nuestra maga para pedirle que se sentara en una silla pues quería cambiarle el vendaje improvisado de Gokū en su cabeza ya que no quería que se infectara si es verdad que estuvo con esa prenda toda la noche.

Luego de unos minutos Titania ya tenía un nuevo vendaje, así como un gran abrigo que le ofreció la madre de Suno luego de pedirlo los atuendos de Gokū para poder lavarlos ya que sabía que, aunque tuvieran algunas ropas que pudieran prestarle, seguramente el muchacho preferiría seguir con su uniforme de pelea.

En ese momento Erza vio cómo el agua finalmente había cambiado de color antes de que los demás apagaran el fuego y empezaran a sacar los pétalos con cuidado mientras juntaban los tallos en un pequeño recipiente de madera donde Krillin, Puar, Yamcha y Lunch empezaban a molerlos poco a poco.

La madre de Suno regresó a la habitación, viendo el trabajo de los jóvenes antes de recordarles que – Los pétalos deben secar durante una hora antes de ponérselos a Gokū y cuando terminen con los tallos debemos hacerlos hervir en otra olla de agua-

Sin embargo, antes de que nuestra maga pudiera acercarse a ayudarlos, la señora se le acercó y le pidió por favor atender a Gokū pues Suno ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa habitación y debía descansar.

Erza asintió antes de caminar de regreso, viendo a su anfitriona reposar en una silla y con el rostro muy rojo, causa de haber estado demasiado tiempo en esa caldera que era el cuarto donde Gokū descansaba. Suno desvió sus ojos para dar con Erza, quien le decía con la mirada que no se preocupara y que ella se haría cargo de su amigo, a lo que recibió una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento.

Titania entró a la habitación y se sentó al lado de su compañero, remojando una pequeña toalla para después pasarla por el rostro de un Gokū que frunció muy ligeramente el entrecejo en señal de respuesta. Quizá fuera un diminuto movimiento, pero vaya si Erza sintió un enorme alivio mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro por ver que su compañero realmente iba a mejorar.

Pero aquel alivio desapareció abruptamente en cuanto escuchó un estruendo, así como el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose, cosa que la hizo salir del cuarto inmediatamente para toparse con el rostro sorprendido de sus amigos…

-Bulma, ¿Qué está pasando?- quiso saber mientras sus cabellos se mecían con fuerza por las heladas ventiscas.

-Es otra tormenta- respondió Suno mientras la miraba con preocupación - Y está demasiado cerca de la aldea-

En ese momento un extraño ruido llegaba a los oídos de nuestros amigos, un fuerte estruendo que la madre de Suno reconocía con miedo pues hace mucho que no ocurría.

-Es una avalancha- soltó en un susurro mientras los demás se acercaban a la ventana destruida para ver toda esa nieve acercarse a gran velocidad desde las montañas.

-Esto es terrible- dijo el maestro – Si no hacemos algo pronto, toda la aldea será destruida-

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y esos vientos se hicieron más fuertes en el mismo momento en que Bulma dijo – Erza, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-¡No podemos perder más tiempo, yo me ocuparé de la avalancha!- respondió al quitarse el abrigo e invocar una espada en cada mano - ¡Krillin, Yamcha y el maestro se asegurarán de que los aldeanos estén a salvo! ¡Bulma y Luch, quiero que cuiden de Gokū hasta que vuelva! ¡Vámonos!-

La maga salió disparada hacia esa gran cantidad de nieve, siendo seguida por los demás peleadores que decidieron esparcirse por la aldea para pedirle a los aldeanos el refugiarse en casa, así como se encargaban de llevar a los niños a sus respectivos hogares.

Erza se hallaba frente a toda esa nieve acumulándose cada vez más y más por culpa de la tormenta, reuniendo su poder mágico para soltar un gran tajo que causó un fuerte estallido en lo alto e hizo que algunas bolas de nieve fueran directo hacia la aldea, pero era por eso mismo que los demás se hallaban allí.

Nuestros tres peleadores se encargaban de hacer pedazos esas grandes esferas congeladas con varios golpes mientras dirigían sus ojos hacia la montaña donde Erza sólo seguía causando esos estallidos para mantener la avalancha a raya y generando más de esas esferas.

" _A este paso no vamos a resolver nada"_ pensó la maga mientras retrocedía y con un par de tajos cortaba varios árboles cercanos en búsqueda de obstaculizar el camino de toda la nieve, pero era una cantidad increíble y simplemente pasaba por encima con suma facilidad.

-¡Erza, la gente está a salvo!- avisó Krillin mientras los tres se posicionaban detrás de ella – ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!-

Titania volteó inmediatamente, observando con detenimiento la aldea, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde colocar toda esa nieve…

" _O quizá… ¡Sólo un camino para desviarla!"_

-Maestro Roshi, ¿Cree que pueda detener el avance de la nieve usando su Ki?!- preguntó al retroceder – Vamos a necesitar un poco de tiempo-

-Yo me haré cargo de eso- respondió el anciano al caminar unos metros y comenzar a gruñir por reunir su energía.

El maestro juntó sus manos mientras éstas parecían adquirir una ligera aura naranja, soltando después un pequeño grito cuando sus palmas apuntaron en dirección a la avalancha, reteniéndola aunque se notaba que sería momentáneo por cómo temblaba aquella nieve.

-Eso debería ser suficiente- dijo la maga al mirar a los otros dos – Escúchenme, vamos a crear dos caminos al frente de la aldea y en direcciones opuestas para que la nieve corra por allí-

-¿Pero no podríamos crear un agujero donde dejarla caer?- preguntó el rapado.

-Si lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de que los temblores por el estallido puedan causar otra avalancha igual- dijo ella – Si disparan su energía a ras de suelo podremos crear dos caminos sin tener que preocuparnos por alguna secuela-

Ambos peleadores comprendieron su punto de vista, por lo que asintieron con gran seriedad mientras bajaban rápidamente para colocarse frente a la aldea, dándose la espalda al mismo tiempo en que se concentraban para asumir la misma posición pues sabían que debían hacer dos grandes caminos lo suficientemente profundos para que la nieve no lo rebasara y llegara a la aldea.

Erza cambió a la armadura de la emperatriz del agua, posicionándose en el centro de ambos peleadores mientras reunía su poder mágico y daba la señal…

-¡AHORA!-

-¡HAAAAA!- gritaron ambos al disparar sus respectivas energías y saltar para dejar que los potentes tajos mágicos de Titania pudieran seguir detrás de dichas técnicas.

Inmediatamente después cambió a la emperatriz del fuego y volvió a soltar dos poderosos tajos de magia concentrada, con lo que ambos peleadores se sorprendieron por ver un extraño y profundo camino cuya pista parecía estar cubierta por hielo.

-¡Quédense aquí y prepárense!- ordenó la maga al cambiar a su armadura de alas negras, volando para acercarse al maestro y sujetándolo de sus ropas para retirarse en el mismo momento en que la avalancha continuaba su destructivo camino.

Llevó al maestro al lado de los demás, acto seguido volvió a volar en dirección a la amenaza para empezar a soltar tajos con los que comenzó a reunir la nieve, moviéndola hacia el centro para que fuera directo contra los tres peleadores que ya estaban listos para desviarla usando su Ki.

Krillin, Yamcha y el maestro Roshi se encontraban con sus pies patinando ligeramente en retroceso mientras sus ceños se fruncían por mantener esa pequeña barrera de Ki y obligar a la nieve a tomar esos largos caminos.

-Vamos…- susurró Erza con un serio semblante por detrás de los muchachos antes de desviar los ojos en dirección a la morada de Suno, donde podía ver a través de una ventana el tranquilo rostro de su compañero descansando, cosa que la hizo desvolver su decidida mirada al frente – Tiene que funcionar-

Tenía que funcionar, pero esa era realmente una cantidad increíble de nieve que ella no podía derretir con su magia de fuego pues sería más difícil tratar de mantener el agua a raya sin que hubieran consecuencias en la aldea.

Los segundos pasaban tediosamente para nuestros amigos en la morada, donde tanto Suno como su madre y Octavio veían con asombro a esos cuatro protegerlos.

Finalmente, para el alivio de todos, la nieve dejó de caer y quedó rebalsando ligeramente esos caminos construidos.

-¡Lo lograron!- se alegró Suno mientras Erza felicitaba a sus compañeros y les pedía regresar a la casa de Suno para refugiarse del frío pues la tormenta continuaba azotando la aldea y las montañas.

" _Y mientras las haya, todavía existe el riesgo de otra avalancha"_

Titania se marchó volando en dirección a las montañas congeladas mientras comenzaba a reunir su poder mágico.

Y al cabo de unas horas…

La noche había llegado muy rápidamente para todos nuestros amigos en el hogar de Suno, donde los peleadores decidieron turnarse para cuidar de su amigo Gokū, percatándose así de cómo es que éste finalmente parecía recuperarse poco a poco.

-¡Erza!- dijo Bulma con sorpresa por ver a su amiga regresar bastante agitada y cubierta de nieve, así como sentía su piel helada cuando se acercó para tocarla – ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! Los muchachos me dijeron que fuiste a las montañas sin decirles nada-

La pelirroja agradeció el gesto de Suno cuando le ofreció una silla, así como el abrigo que le trajo la madre de ésta para ayudarla a calentarse un poco más.

-Dinos, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- volvió a preguntar Bulma cuando Lunch le traía algo caliente de beber a Titania, quien simplemente bebió con tranquilidad para después darle una sonrisa…

-Me encargué de que no volviera a haber otra avalancha en esta aldea-

Algo lejos de allí, en los exteriores de la aldea, se veían varios caminos pasando a través de las montañas, mucho más pequeñas ahora, en dirección al océano, donde se perdían y derretían para formar parte de éste.

-Eso es…increíble…- concedió la científica.

-Gokū habría hecho lo mismo- sonrió Erza

Después de eso nuestra maga disfrutó de su cena, pues los demás ya habían comido antes de que llegara, por lo que, luego de alimentarse, simplemente se despidió de los demás deseándoles buenas noches ya que…

-Es mi turno para cuidar de Gokū-

-Sí, lo es- concedieron los demás con tranquilas sonrisas mientras la madre de Suno se le acercaba.

-Recuerda que si en algún momento se despierta, tienes que darle de beber la mezcla que hicimos con las plantas Chofaj. También debes calentarla cada cierto tiempo para que pueda surtir efecto cuando él lo beba-

-¿Estás segura de que podrás cuidarlo toda la noche?- quiso saber Suno, preocupada por el esfuerzo que seguramente haría la maga luego de haber tenido tanto desgaste para proteger la aldea y lo que hizo después en los alrededores del lugar.

Erza entendió lo que estaría pensando su anfitriona, por lo que la miró con un semblante amigable – Gokū cuidó de mí durante toda la tormenta de anoche, ahora es mi turno de devolverle el favor. Estaré bien, si necesito algo no dudaré en pedírselos-

Con eso nuestros amigos se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones de descanso mientras la maga entraba a la habitación donde dormía su compañero.

Ella se encargó de mantenerlo a una correcta temperatura al calentar algo de agua para volver a colocar esas húmedas toallas calientes, cosa que hizo al guerrero moverse ligeramente mientras soltaba un muy bajo quejido…

-¿Gokū?- llamó Erza al notar que quizá iba a despertar, mas fue sólo una falsa alarma pues al momento nuestro Saiyajin volvía a reposar tranquilamente en silencio.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron a la maga voltear para abrir, encontrándose con la misma Suno, quien le traía los atuendos limpios del Saiyajin, así como veía, a pesar de la oscuridad, que la joven se había tomado la molestia de arreglar la parte superior del Gi con el que Gokū la había vendado pues esas costuras bastante disimuladas lo delataban.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Titania con sorpresa.

La anfitriona asintió antes de darle una amable sonrisa en respuesta – Es su ropa preferida, ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras le entregaba las prendas y le aclaraba que – Tuve que dejar esas partes pesadas en la sala, no pude cargarlas-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo- consoló la maga mientras apretaba la ropa del muchacho – Muchas gracias, Suno-

La pelirroja se despidió deseándole buenas noches y Titania regresó a cuidar de su compañero, colocando su uniforme de pelea cerca de su almohada, así como las botas, la camiseta y las muñequeras que ella misma había traído desde la sala de estar.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para una maga que se quedaba al lado de su compañero sin despegar su mirada del tranquilo semblante que él poseía, sabiendo que debía ser totalmente opuesto al que seguramente tuvo la noche anterior.

Movió ligeramente las mantas, observando el inicio de las quemaduras…

Ella despertó en una cueva, luego de que él la cargara por quién sabe cuánto tiempo mientras soportaba una fuerte tormenta. Lo vio completamente desabrigado, cortesía de haberla vestido con sus prendas en un intento de que ella obtuviera algo de calor. Su cuerpo entero lleno de heridas por manipular nieve durante un tiempo prolongado con tal de crear un obstáculo para que la tormenta no la alcanzara en su refugio.

Su esfera abandonada en la nieve por haber escogido protegerla…

" _Eres más importante para Son-kun de lo que piensas"_

Y Erza sabía que eso realmente era verdad…

-Gokū…- susurró mientras una de sus manos apretaba suavemente la de su compañero, sin querer soltarlo porque sentía un extraño vacío en sus palmas cuando estaban tan cerca y no se tocaban, porque le gustaba esa calidez que percibía cuando sus pieles se rozaban, porque se sentía cómoda a su lado incluso cuando la hacía rabiar, porque no entendía cuándo fue que ambos se habían vuelto tan cercanos y le devolvía la sensación de que algo faltaba, algo que había ocurrido y que ella no era capaz de recordar.

El tiempo pasó entre sus reflexiones y mantener caliente la bebida para el joven Saiyajin, hasta que ella misma no había podido resistir el dejarse caer al mundo de los sueños.

Horas después…

El ligero brillo proveniente de la ventana le hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de molestia pues no tenía deseos de levantarse, aunque nadie puede culparla por eso si estuvo varias horas velando por el muchacho y más aún ahora que su cuerpo descansaba tan cómodamente en aquel colchón tan suave que…

" _Esperen… ¡¿Cuándo me acosté en el colchón?!"_

Sus pensamientos la hicieron abrir los ojos inmediatamente mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada y sus ojos inspeccionaban la habitación para finalmente toparse con un par de orbes negros que la miraban tranquilamente desde aquella silla donde él se sentaba al revés, portando sus ropas de combate, y apoyaba los antebrazos en la cima del respaldo.

-Gokū…- susurró la maga mientras el muchacho levantaba una de sus manos en su clásico gesto de saludo.

-Hola- dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.

Y esa tan relajada respuesta fue lo que finalmente le permitió a nuestra maga reaccionar…

-¡¿Hola?!- dijo al levantarse y encararlo con clara molestia – ¡¿Luego de casi haber muerto congelado, y habernos tenido tan preocupados, sólo se te ocurre decir "Hola"?!-

Gokū retrocedió ligeramente sin dejar la comodidad de la silla mientras veía a su compañera terminar de acercarse para que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros del otro, viendo con sorpresa cómo aquella molestia parecía sólo incrementarse por su silencio…

-¡¿Y bien?!- exigió saber Erza – ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!-

-¿Lo siento?- preguntó el Saiyajin al de pensar en los problemas que seguramente le había causado a sus amigos…

-¡¿LO SIENTO?!- le vociferó al tomar sus ropas, zarandearlo y obligarlo a ponerse de pie por lo anterior – ¡¿CREES QUE UN "LO SIENTO" SERVIRÁ PARA ARREGLAR TODO?!-

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió el guerrero – Pero, Erza, yo no…-

-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE?!- le reclamó antes de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y aferrarse a él con fuerza - ¡¿SABES CUÁNTAS HORAS ESTUVE ESPERANDO A QUE ABRIERAS LOS OJOS?!-

El silencio reinó durante los momentos en los que le tomaban a Titania finalmente tranquilizarse y Gokū meditaba lo ocurrido antes de que una sonrisa llegara a su rostro al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de su compañera – Gracias, Erza…-

Nuestra maga sonrió antes de rememorar las condiciones en las que había despertado…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Mm? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué me dejaste usar la cama?- aclaró – Tú aún deberías descansar-

-Ah, eso- dijo y Erza podía imaginar la sonrisa con la que Gokū hablaba – A decir verdad, me sentía mucho mejor y tú no parecías estar muy cómoda, así que mejor te dejaba dormir en la cama- explicó el guerrero – ¿Estuvo mal?-

Incluso luego de casi morir congelado, lo primero que hizo fue cederle el colchón para que no estuviera incómoda…

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y se permitió cerrar los ojos por el enorme alivio que significaba el que finalmente despertara, pero ese mismo pensamiento tuvo que cortar su tranquilidad pues todavía recordaba sus responsabilidades…

-Gokū- llamó la maga al separarse de él – ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?-

-Mm…no lo sé, recuerdo que todo estaba muy oscuro, pero después el cielo empezó a aclararse-

Erza se dio la vuelta para ver el recipiente donde tenían aquella bebida especial, dándose cuenta de que estaba algo fría y necesitaba calentarla – Ahora vuelvo, échate en la cama y no vayas a ningún lado-

-Pero, Erza…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque la puerta se cerró.

Gokū dio un pequeño suspiro, de verdad que ya se sentía mucho mejor. De hecho, se sentía con muchas energías y tenía grandes deseos de entrenar pues era como si repentinamente le pareciera ser más fuerte que antes y su cuerpo entero ardía en ganas de hacer algo de esfuerzo, aunque eso era seguramente por haber estado tanto tiempo echado sin hacer nada.

No recordaba nada, sólo que Erza ya no parecía temblar de frío en la cueva antes de que él finalmente se quedara dormido. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde estaban? El lugar se le hacía familiar por alguna razón y no dudó en intentar recordar si alguna vez estuvo en un sitio parecido, mas en ese momento llegaba su compañera con una gran tina llena de agua caliente y ese extraño recipiente que se había llevado.

-¿Por qué no estás echado?- demandó con autoridad – Gokū, todavía tienes que descansar-

-Pero Erza, de verdad me siento muy bien- trató de explicar mientras la maga desaparecía uno de sus guantes y permitía que su mano se posara en los brazos del muchacho antes de acariciarle la frente.

-No, todavía estás muy frío- contradijo ella al acercarle la bebida – Tómate esto y luego recuéstate, voy a tener que pasarte otra vez la toalla caliente para regular tu temperatura-

El guerrero olfateo dicha agua antes de alejar el rostro – Eso huele horrible-

-Eso no me importa, tienes que terminártelo-

En ese momento nuestros amigos ya habían despertado y todos ellos se acercaban a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno, llamándoles la atención el que no vieran a la maga por ningún lado…

-Seguramente debe seguir en la habitación con Son-kun- concluyó Bulma mientras se acercaba a la sala de estar y todos ellos escucharon repentinamente un grito femenino.

-¡Gokū, recuéstate de una vez!-

-¿Gokū ya despertó?- se preguntaron nuestros amigos, sin evitar poder acercarse para intentar abrir la puerta y ver a su querido amigo recuperado.

-¡Pero Erza, ya he terminado!- respondió el guerrero para el alivio de sus amigos cuando Bulma ponía una mano en la manija de la puerta.

-¡Pues yo aún no termino contigo! ¡Así que quítate la ropa y vuelve a la cama!-

¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?!

Suno, su madre y Lunch enrojecieron de vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando en dicha habitación mientras todos los demás forcejeaban por ser quien se acercara a la manija para ver por el cerrojo.

Octavio también estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, pero luego de eso sonrió por ver que su gran amigo parecía haber encontrado a alguien muy especial para él y eso realmente lo hacía muy feliz.

-¡SON GOKŪ, TE QUIERO EN ESTA CAMA AHORA MISMO Y NI SE TE OCURRA LEVANTARTE HASTA QUE ACABE CONTIGO!-

Aunque parece que Gokū tiene ciertas tendencias masoquistas que él desconocía por completo.

Bulma y los demás, por su parte, sólo podían pensar en qué rayos había pasado entre esos dos para que acaben teniendo intimidad y con una Erza no muy satisfecha por los resultados.

-Eso es cuestión de experiencia, no te desanimes, Gokū- susurró el maestro mientras intentaba ver por el cerrojo y los varones sólo pudieran sentir crecer su envidia por el hecho de que Gokū estuviera disfrutando ese manjar mientras ellos dormían.

No se oyó nada y nuestros amigos se quedaron confundidos, mas tuvieron que retroceder en el mismo momento en que unas diez espadas destruyeron la puerta antes de que Gokū saliera corriendo de la habitación con una enojada pelirroja siguiéndolo incluso a través de la puerta principal mientras se ponía un abrigo y llevaba otro en su mano libre.

-¡Si vas a salir al menos deberías abrigarte!- le reclamó ella mientras lo seguía en dirección a las montañas y los demás se quedaban sin habla.

-Parece que no es fácil satisfacer a Erza- reconoció Bulma, sorprendiéndose al ver que tanto Krillin como Yamcha se paraban firmes con un serio semblante que ella juraría era de respeto hacia Gokū por estarse metiendo con una mujer así.

Así como le llamaba la atención ver al viejo Roshi limpiarse unas lágrimas.

-¡¿Y a usted qué le pasa?!- preguntó la científica, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Acostándose con mujeres difíciles sólo para incrementar sus habilidades sexuales…- dijo un anciano totalmente conmovido – ¡Gokū, cuánto me alegra ver que aún sigues los pasos de tu maestro!-

Y al cabo de unos momentos Bulma empezó a cachetearlos con todas sus fuerzas…

Así que, unos minutos después…

-¡Octavio, qué gusto verte amigo!- saludaba un Gokū con algunos vendajes en sus brazos y unas banditas en su cara, dándole la mano de manera efusiva.

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte de nuevo- concedía el androide con una gran sonrisa por verlo totalmente recuperado.

-En verdad no has cambiado nada, Gokū- le sonreía Suno, viendo al guerrero colocar una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Tú has crecido mucho, casi no te reconocí!- dijo alegre por ver de nuevo a esos viejos amigos.

-Dinos, Gokū- pidió la madre – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme- respondió el Saiyajin – Pero ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Krillin simplemente sonrió – Si tiene hambre quiere decir que finalmente se ha recuperado por completo-

Con esto nuestros amigos finalmente pudieron desayunar mientras Gokū recordaba junto a sus anfitriones todo lo que había ocurrido hace tantos años cuando liberó a la aldea de la patrulla roja, así como él se enteraba de lo que sucedió en el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente.

-¿Entonces ustedes protegieron la aldea?- preguntaba un sorprendido Saiyajin.

-Sí, pero todo fue gracias a Erza- concedió un Yamcha igual de herido que los demás varones – Si ella no hubiera pensado en esa solución, quién sabe qué habría pasado-

Gokū desvió la mirada para observar detenidamente a su compañera, quien inmediatamente se percató de eso antes de voltear hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo en que enrojecía con fuerza pues no había faltado el momento en que Bulma le preguntó sobre cómo se sentía el sexo con Gokū, cosa a la que ella respondió con un tic en el ojo y una tortura inimaginable con su armadura del purgatorio…

Luego de eso, mientras nuestro querido guerrero seguía ingiriendo más y más alimentos pues realmente tenía un enorme apetito, nuestros amigos se preparaban para continuar su búsqueda…

-En verdad les agradecemos mucho por toda su ayuda- decía la Brief.

-Por favor, no duden en visitarnos cuando quieran- respondía la madre de Suno.

Erza se acercó a Suno para mirarla con una tranquila sonrisa – Suno, muchas gracias por ayudar a Gokū-

La joven le devolvió el gesto – Él protegió a mi aldea y por eso siempre estaré para ayudarlo, pero ahora es tu turno. Erza, por favor, cuida mucho de Gokū-

Titania simplemente enrojeció – ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡Nosotros no tenemos esa relación!-

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo una descolocada Suno – Pero se nota lo mucho que te gusta y además ustedes dos estaban… ya sabes…-

-¡NO, NO ES ASÍ!- respondió una alterada pelirroja – ¡ÉL Y YO NO ESTÁBAMOS…!-

-No le mientas, Erza- habló una divertida Bulma desde el timón mientras los demás subían a la nave – "Son Gokū, te quiero en esta cama ahora mismo y…"-

No pudo terminar de hablar pues se vio obligada a despegar en cuanto algunas espadas salían disparadas hacia ellos.

Un momento después Gokū finalmente salía y pasaba a despedirse de sus amigos…

-Cuídate mucho, Gokū- pedía el androide, recibiendo un tranquilo asentimiento de su amigo.

-Recuerda visitarnos siempre que quieras- le recordaba Suno.

-Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme- respondía el muchacho.

-Sobre eso…- dijo la joven pelirroja.

Los demás ya se habían ido para evitar que Erza les siga lanzando espadas, por lo que Titania volteó en el momento en que veía a su compañero acercarse y llamaba a su nube, la cual apareció a los pocos segundos antes de que el muchacho subiera y le tendiera una mano a una maga sorprendida por ese gesto.

-Anda, si no nos apresuramos los demás nos van a dejar- sonrió el guerrero al verla pedir una respuesta con la mirada.

Erza tomó la mano de Gokū, sujetándose con fuerza para aferrarse a la espalda del joven mientras ambos empezaban a elevarse…

-Adiós, Gokū, Erza, cuídense mucho- decían los tres desde el suelo.

-Ustedes también, nos veremos pronto- respondió el Saiyajin antes de arquear las cejas al recordar algo – Es cierto, Erza, muchas gracias por cuidarme todo el día-

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó una confundida maga antes de decir que - Todos nos turnamos para ayudarte-

-¿En serio? Pero Suno me dijo que tú me cargaste hasta su casa, trajiste esas plantas para hacer esa bebida y no dejaste que me congelara-

Erza volteó inmediatamente para mirar a su anfitriona, quien le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad, haciéndola enrojecer cuando ambos partían…

Al cabo de unos momentos más todos nuestros amigos finalmente reanudaban su viaje en búsqueda de la siguiente esfera mientras la pelirroja no podía evitar pensar en cómo es que Suno podría haber dicho algo así…

" _Pero se nota lo mucho que te gusta"_

Algo realmente había pasado y ella no podía recordarlo, algo tan importante como para haber hecho que fueran tan cercanos.

Mientras pensaba en eso no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Bulma…

" _Eres más importante para Son-kun de lo que piensas"_

" _Y él también es muy importante para mí"_

Y con eso, Erza sonrió mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza cuando pasaban por encima del océano…

Mientras tanto, en la mayor altura de la Tierra…

Un verde ser vestido con una gran túnica blanca observaba todo desde el borde del templo sagrado, donde su querido asistente y guardián del lugar terminaba de acercarse para mirar también en la misma dirección…

-Kami-samas…- llamó – Mr. Popo no entiende porqué hizo que todos ellos olvidaran una vez más lo que pasó, se supone que si ese demonio ya no existe sus recuerdos no serían borrados-

-Lo sé, Mr. Popo- respondió Kami-sama – Pero ahora sé cómo hacer que Gokū me reemplace como Kami-sama-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira bien, Mr. Popo- pidió a su asistente, quien obedeció y lo último que escuchó fue – Ella… no pertenece a este mundo…-

Sorprendente, fue Kami-sama quien hizo a nuestros amigos olvidar todo lo que ocurrió esa última vez. Sin embargo, ¿Qué será lo que quiso decir con que Gokū lo reemplazará? ¿Y qué tendrá que ver Erza en todo esto?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Y bueno, realmente no tengo más que decir, sólo aclarar nuevamente que me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Espero en sus reviews sus opiniones del capítulo, así como el posible plan de Kami-sama para que Gokū lo reemplace.

Así que sin más les dejo el avance a cargo de **Gokū** , Erza, Bulma y _Chi-chi._

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **-¡Hola, soy Gokū! ¡¿Erza, por qué te molestas?! Yo no quiero casarme con ella-**

 _-¡Así que fuiste tú quien me robó a mi Gokū!-_

-¡No me importa lo que haya prometido, yo no pienso perder!-

 **-El próximo capítulo de "Saiyajin de Clase S" será: Una Esposa para Son Gokū-**

-¿A quién escogerás ahora, Son-kun?-


	14. Una Esposa para Son Gokū

Los personajes de DBZ son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Un verde ser vestido con una gran túnica blanca observaba todo desde el borde del templo sagrado, donde su querido asistente y guardián del lugar terminaba de acercarse para mirar también en la misma dirección…

-Kami-samas…- llamó – Mr. Popo no entiende porqué hizo que todos ellos olvidaran una vez más lo que pasó, se supone que si ese demonio ya no existe sus recuerdos no serían borrados-

-Lo sé, Mr. Popo- respondió Kami-sama – Pero ahora sé cómo hacer que Gokū me reemplace como Kami-sama-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira bien, Mr. Popo- pidió a su asistente, quien obedeció y lo último que escuchó fue – Ella… no pertenece a este mundo…-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para nuestros amigos, quienes continuaban su viaje en búsqueda de la siguiente esfera del dragón sabiendo que pronto llegarían pues Bulma, gracias al radar, les había aclarado que su objetivo ya se encontraba muy cerca de su ubicación, por lo que nuestros amigos pudieron tomarse un pequeño descanso de su viaje debido a que cierto Saiyajin estaba muy inquieto…

Ellos se hallaban sentados en la entrada de la nave, desde donde nuestra científica simplemente soltaba un cansado suspiro mientras sostenía un cronómetro en sus manos…

-Tranquilízate, Bulma- pidió Krillin al verla resoplar nuevamente y devolver su vista al frente – Tú sabes cómo es Gokū. ¿Creías que iba a estar tranquilo si no pudo entrenar en todo el día?-

-Para Gokū debió ser muy raro estar todo un día descansando en una cama sin poder moverse- apoyó Yamcha al rapado – Tú sabes que siempre busca ser más fuerte-

-Digan lo que quieran- respondió la Brief – ¡Para mí Son-kun es un muchacho que sólo piensa en pelear! ¡Es igual de violento que ustedes!- les recriminó para temor de ambos mientras los demás simplemente seguían mirando al Saiyajin seguir esquivando todas las espadas que su compañera le había hecho el favor de invocar para ayudarlo a entrenar un poco.

Erza estaba de pie a varios metros de Gokū, controlando sus armas desde la distancia ya que no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a él debido a que apenas unas horas atrás acababa de despertar luego de casi morir congelado y a Erza no le parecía correcto volver a entrenar a su nivel acostumbrado tan abruptamente sin saber si Gokū presentaría algún malestar relacionado a su problema anterior…

No, no quería enfrentarlo ya que, si ella participaba, no iba a poder evitar el contenerse si lograba ver algún problema en su compañero y sabía perfectamente que Gokū era capaz de esforzarse más de la cuenta para intentar obligarla a entrenar como acostumbraban.

Puede que él le insistiera varias veces en que se sentía mucho mejor y que tenía muchos deseos de hacer algo de esfuerzo porque se veía a sí mismo con más energías que antes, cosa que hacía a su cuerpo rogarle por tener actividad, pero Erza había sido muy firme en su punto de vista sobre el entrenamiento. Por lo que, sabiendo que eso no iba a detener a su compañero, le ofreció una solución distinta que ella sabía no podría rechazar…

Y es que Gokū no tenía otra opción más que aceptar pues Erza claramente le había dicho que, si no cedía a sus condiciones, ella no lo dejaría entrenar hasta dentro de unas semanas más y fue con eso que nuestros amigos vieron por primera vez el terror en los ojos del hombre más fuerte de la tierra mientras accedía a la petición de una maga feliz.

Nuestro guerrero daba unas cuántas volteretas de espaldas para alejarse de esas armas que salían disparadas y quedaban incrustadas en el suelo, creando pequeños estallidos de tierra que le hacían más difícil esquivar las espadas de Erza pues dichos objetos no tenían Ki y la maga simplemente empleaba su poder mágico para moverlas.

Afortunadamente, él tenía unos muy desarrollados sentidos…

Gokū saltó para esquivar tres armas que venían a ras de suelo por detrás de él, sorprendiéndose al ver justo arriba suyo otra espada lista para atacarlo sin ser capaz de esquivarlo. Pero dicho ataque no ocurrió mientras el guerrero pasaba al lado de dicha arma, girando inmediatamente su rostro para ver a su compañera, quien se mantenía inexpresiva a pesar de notar que al Saiyajin le había molestado el que se hubiera contenido en ese momento.

Mas Erza no le dio tiempo de reclamar pues sus espadas emprendieron camino hacia Gokū, quien se vio obligado a volar para ganar terreno mientras intentaba hallar una manera de llegar con su compañera ya que, según el trato, si él lograba atravesar su defensa de espadas antes de los tres minutos ellos volverían a entrenar a su nivel acostumbrado y ella tendría prohibido contenerse.

El Saiyajin aterrizó rápidamente y comenzó a zigzaguear a gran velocidad, esquivando las espadas y acercándose cada vez más a la pelirroja, quien realmente no se creía el que su compañero se encontrara bien luego de casi morir congelado, siendo esa la razón por la que no era capaz ni siquiera de emplearse a fondo en defenderse y evitar el entrenamiento pues su preocupación por él era mayor.

" _Pero es por eso mismo que debo defenderme de verdad, o no podré obligarte a descansar"_ pensó Titania muy seriamente al incrementar su poder mágico y nuestro guerrero notaba con sorpresa que las armas de Erza se movían mucho más rápido que antes.

Y en ese momento Bulma daba el aviso…

-¡Son-kun, queda un minuto!-

Gokū tuvo que retroceder rápidamente, mas esas espadas lo rodeaban por todas partes y le era increíblemente difícil encontrar un espacio que aprovechar para vencer en ese reto. Se vio a sí mismo apurado al notar otra vez un par de espadas a punto de atacarlo por la espalda, por lo que se alejó moviéndose hacia la derecha, saltando otra vez para esquivar los veloces tajos que de hecho le hicieron un corte en el Gi.

Nuestro guerrero empezó a moverse por todas partes, agachándose, girando de lado y dando grandes saltos para después volar y soltar una pequeña onda de Ki con su palma, buscando un poco de espacio. Pero si se libraba de cuatro espadas por un lado ya habían otras seis atacándolo por sus puntos ciegos.

Los segundos pasaban tediosamente para un Saiyajin que se vio obligado a retroceder nuevamente, alejándose cada vez más de Erza antes de que una idea llegara a su cabeza…

Tres espadas llegaron por encima de él y nuestra maga se sorprendió al verlo sacar su báculo para lanzarse hacia adelante mientras lo hacía girar rápidamente, desviando un par de armas para después ponerlo en el suelo y usarlo como un impulso para sus pies, dando un gran salto y dejando su báculo enterrado muy ligeramente en el suelo cuando Erza lo seguía con sus armas.

Acto seguido, en medio del cielo y con el espacio que había ganado, Gokū ya tenía el tiempo necesario para adoptar una pose que sería imposible no reconocer para Erza…

-¡No puede ser!- gritaron nuestros amigos al reconocerlo también.

-El Kame Hame Ha- dijo la maga antes de fruncir el ceño al pensar en el esfuerzo que eso iba a suponer para el muchacho.

-Kaaa…Meee….-

-Esto se salió de control- dijo Yamcha mientras él y Krillin se ponían de pie pues tenían pensado interferir al ver la enorme molestia de Erza, mas fue sorprendente para todos ver al maestro Roshi hacerles un gesto para impedirles moverse.

-Oiga, ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?!- recriminó Bulma – ¡¿No ve que Son-kun ya se excedió?!-

Y la seria respuesta del maestro los calmó a todos – No, aún no- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y dirigía sus ojos hacia su discípulo – Observen…-

Nuestro guerrero seguía en el cielo, concentrándose para frustración de una maga…

-¡Detente! ¡Si te atreves a hacerlo con tu estado actual no te lo perdonaré!- ordenó Erza con cada vez mayor enojo.

El Saiyajin sonrió – ¡Haaaa…Meeee…!-

-¡Ya basta, Gokū!- vociferó al incrementar la velocidad en sus espadas y que éstas le impidieran terminar de reunir su Ki.

Y así fue ya que la primera espada de Erza pasó muy cerca de Gokū, quien la había esquivado girando hacia atrás…

Mas nuestros amigos prestaron mucha más atención cuando el maestro dijo – ¡Ahora!-

En ese momento Gokū aceleró la velocidad en su giro y antes de ponerse a volar en picada gritó – ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-

Los demás vieron el báculo, el mismo báculo que el guerrero había enterrado ligeramente para que le diera tiempo de llegar alto y desviar la atención de Erza, quien no notó cómo el arma de Gokū caía lentamente y se estiraba justo en el mismo momento en que le apuntaba directo al centro de la armadura…

Erza reaccionó por la orden del Saiyajin, por lo que tuvo que hacer algo de esfuerzo para moverse a la izquierda a tiempo de esquivar el báculo, sorprendiéndose al entender que, al concentrarse en el báculo, Gokū ya acababa de esquivar sus espadas y tenía el camino libre pues su concentración se hizo pedazos en cuanto el báculo sagrado hizo su parte de la estrategia.

Y el hecho de que Gokū ya estuviera arriba suyo a punto de atacarla había terminado por confirmarle todo…

Estaba a unos centímetros de ella y Erza hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás instintivamente mientras cerraba con fuerza su mano derecha…

Fue increíblemente veloz, pero el puño de Titania fue más rápido y logró conectar de lleno en el rostro de Gokū cuando éste estuvo a punto de rozar su armadura.

-¡Tiempo!- gritó Bulma al sonar la alarma del cronómetro.

-Increíble- concedió Krillin por lo que acababa de ver – Estuvo a punto de tocarla-

-No… no entiendo cómo fue que se le ocurrió- admitió Yamcha con sorpresa.

-Ha sido una gran idea- reconoció el maestro para todos allí – Al principio intentaba esquivar las espadas de Erza para llegar rápidamente con ella, pero eso no sería tan sencillo si sabemos que ella puede controlar una gran cantidad de armas al mismo tiempo-

-Un momento- dijo Bulma al captar la idea – ¡¿No me diga que Son-kun se dio cuenta de eso y por eso empezó a pensar en cómo desviar su atención?!-

-No, Gokū no se dio cuenta- respondió seriamente el maestro – Él ya lo sabía desde el inicio, pero eso no le serviría de nada si no sabe lo que podrían hacer las armas de Erza-

-¿Entonces Gokū sólo quería ver cómo podían moverse las espadas de Erza?- indagó Lunch y la pequeña risa que dio el anciano era la única respuesta que todos necesitaban.

-Esos dos minutos le sirvieron a Gokū para entender cómo es que Erza se defendía, por eso, cuando sólo le quedaba un minuto, sólo tenía que llamar su atención de alguna manera-

El maestro señaló a la maga, quien caminaba en dirección a su compañero tirado a unos metros de ella por aquel potente golpe…

-¿Recuerdan porqué Erza le ofreció ese trato a Gokū?-

-Es obvio que estaba preocupada por él, maestro- respondió Krillin sin comprender a dónde iba su mentor con esa pregunta – Erza pensaba ganar porque no quería que él se esforzara de más, todos lo sabemos-

-Y Gokū también- sonrió el viejo Roshi para sorpresa de todos.

Y eso era lo único que necesitaban para entender por completo que su querido amigo sabía muy bien que Erza estaba preocupada por el esfuerzo que él habría de hacer si retornaban a su nivel de entrenamiento habitual…

-Gokū no iba a hacer el Kame Hame Ha…- susurró Yamcha pues tanto él como Krillin se habían dejado llevar por lo que vieron y no notaron que el guerrero realmente no estaba reuniendo energía en sus palmas.

-Pero Erza no sabe sentir el Ki y tampoco se dio cuenta- dijo el rapado.

-Gokū aprovechó que ella se enojó con él al distraerla con ese Kame Hame Ha, así ganó el tiempo necesario para usar su báculo- dijo el maestro – Es un muchacho muy inteligente-

-¡Es un tonto!- exclamó Bulma con claro enfado – ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió aprovecharse de los sentimientos de Erza?!-

-Oye, tranquilízate un poco, ¿No crees que estás exagerando?- intentó calmarla el rapado, pero eso sólo incrementó el enojo en la Brief.

-¡Claro que no!- gruñó la científica – ¡Son-kun sabía muy bien que Erza estaba preocupada por él y se aprovechó de eso a propósito!-

-Sí, eso es verdad- admitió el maestro con una risa para sorpresa de todos – Pero Erza ya se desquitó cuando le pegó-

Y es que Titania se había dado cuenta de todo cuando Gokū había estado a punto de atacarla, por lo que ella misma se había enojado con él por aprovecharse de eso. Pero sus propios pensamientos le habían hecho recordar que en una pelea de verdad no se puede estar viendo por la salud del oponente.

Y estaba segura de que Gokū lo había hecho únicamente por su entrenamiento pues él jamás se burlaría de alguien o se aprovecharía de eso.

La maga se detuvo frente a su compañero, quien ahora estaba sentado y sobándose la cara…

-¡Hiciste trampa!- la acusó – Dijiste que sólo te ibas a defender-

-La mejor defensa es un buen ataque- respondió Erza con una tranquila sonrisa pues era su excusa perfecta para cubrir el puñetazo que le había dado por su anterior molestia – Además tú te aprovechaste de mi preocupación, así que ya estamos a mano-

Erza le tendió la mano y el guerrero le dio una sonrisa mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie…

-¡Son-kun!- gritó una Brief enfurecida mientras se acercaba arrastrando a todos los demás que intentaban detenerla de cometer una locura – ¡Discúlpate con Erza!-

-¿Eh? Pero…- no terminó de hablar cuando su amiga le dio una fuerte bofetada en la misma mejilla que la pelirroja había golpeado – ¡Ayayayay! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-

-¡¿Cómo pudiste jugar con los sentimientos de Erza de esa forma?!- recriminó ella en respuesta.

-Bulma- llamó la maga, intentando calmar las aguas – Gokū no lo hizo apropós…-

-¡Sabes que ella te ama y tú sólo pensaste en tu tonto entrenamiento!- regañó la Brief y todos allí, menos Gokū, enrojecieron de vergüenza por esas palabras – ¡¿No puedes ser más considerado?! ¡¿Sabes cómo se sintió Erza cuando te aprovechaste de su preocupación por ti?! ¡Le hiciste daño! ¡No puedes jugar con su corazón de esa forma!-

-¿Yo jugué con su corazón?- dijo el guerrero.

-¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarlo?!- le recriminó al jalarlo de su oscura camiseta - ¡Una mujer enamorada es muy sensible!-

-¡Bulma, ya basta!- gritó una enrojecida maga mientras los demás seguían tirando para alejar a la científica.

Al cabo de un minuto todo finalmente se había calmado y la pelirroja ya podía respirar más tranquilamente pues había sido demasiado vergonzoso y lo peor es que había llegado a sentir un muy extraño alivio que ella no entendía.

Aunque tal vez se debía a que Bulma realmente había comprendido que a Titania le molestó lo que Gokū hizo, aunque no haya sido con mala intención.

-Erza…- llamó justamente su compañero y la maga se giró para sorprenderse al notar ese tranquilo semblante que guardaba algo de preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Gokū?- preguntó más que extrañada.

-Bulma dijo que te hice daño, ¿Es verdad?-

Y Erza notaba que la mirada de su compañero le pedía ser honesta…

-La verdad es que no esperaba que tú aprovecharas mi preocupación por tu Kame Hame Ha, pero sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones- trató de explicar mejor ella.

-Entonces sí te hice daño- concluyó Gokū mientras se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba su cómica expresión de reflexión durante unos segundos.

Fue en ese momento que Titania sintió una presión en su pecho cuando veía que la mirada de Gokū se hacía mucho más seria sin perder su tranquilo gesto y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces no lo volveré a hacer- dijo con su característico tono amigable y la maga se descolocó por completo – No te haré daño otra vez, lo prometo-

En ese momento, para su propia sorpresa, Erza comenzó a sonrojarse cuando esa presión adquiría algo de fuerza, volvía a ser consciente de esa reconfortante comodidad cuando estaba a su lado y sus manos experimentaban aquel vacío otra vez que la distrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta del momento en que ambos se habían acercado, del momento en que su cuerpo sintió esa calidez cuando dejó que sus deseos mandarán y rodeó al Saiyajin con sus brazos antes de darle una feliz sonrisa que Gokū correspondía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos…

Y, viendo todo desde el cristal del piloto de la nave, nuestra querida científica inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo – ¡Soy una genio!-

Los demás simplemente se pegaban al cristal pues no daban crédito a que Bulma fingiera sus regaños a Gokū para que éste después viniera a disculparse con Erza, cosa que ahora todos veían acababa de unirlos un poco más… ¿Un poco? ¡Mucho más! ¡¿De dónde salió ese abrazo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Gokū le acaricia la cabeza a Erza cada vez que ella lo abrazaba?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Gokū sabe qué hacer cuando Erza lo abraza?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Erza lo abraza?!

Parece ser que esas preguntas también llegaron a la cabeza de la pelirroja pues inmediatamente se separó de Gokū aún más roja que antes al no entender de dónde habían salido esos fuertes deseos de abrazarlo, así como su confusión se incrementaba al notar que ese cálido contacto no le había parecido extraño y de hecho le daba otra vez aquella sensación de que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Sí, sus pensamientos no evitaron rememorar aquel extraño presentimiento que sintió cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo antes de que Lunch interrumpiera, así como las horas en las que cuidó de él la noche anterior. Siempre esa sensación de que algo así ya había sucedido.

Y Erza sabía perfectamente que no era un producto de su imaginación pues se conoce lo suficiente como para entender que ese extraño deseo de volver a abrazarlo no podía ser algo injustificado, que algo realmente había sucedido entre ellos y era justamente eso lo que había generado aquel cambio en su relación.

Sin embargo, sólo quedaba más y más intrigada. Sabía que Gokū realmente le gustaba mucho, de hecho ella misma, después de un par de reflexiones desde que partieron de casa de Suno, se había dicho que no tenía ningún sentido negarlo, pero eso sólo incrementaba su confusión al recordar que dicha atracción ya existía desde aquella mañana que despertaron juntos y que era una razón mucho más que aceptable para suponer que algo realmente había pasado al saber perfectamente que no era normal el que sus sentimientos brotaran de la noche a la mañana.

Y eso sólo aumentaba su frustración y su anhelo. Sí, anhelo, porque deseaba saber qué era eso que no podía recordar y que una corazonada le decía era demasiado importante pero que obviamente estaba relacionado con Gokū, el mismo Gokū que en ese momento había dejado de acariciarle los cabellos para observarla con intriga, por lo que ella le devolvió la mirada…

Aunque apenas lo hizo y Erza enrojeció mucho más mientras se convencía a sí misma de que lo que veía realmente no podía ser producto de su imaginación, que los ojos de Gokū desde aquella mañana en la casa cápsula de Bulma realmente mostraban un brillo diferente cada vez que la miraban. Lo sabía porque nunca lo perdía de vista, porque podía leer a la perfección los ojos de su compañero y ahora percibía algo más fuerte en aquellos orbes en comparación a los días anteriores.

Que desde aquella mañana tan extraña Gokū había empezado a mirarla con cariño.

-¡Erza, estás muy roja! ¡¿Estás enferma?!- preguntó justamente el Saiyajin antes de acercar su frente a la de la maga para ver si no tenía fiebre.

Erza no podía decir nada, estaba estática al sentir que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto de un Gokū que no despegaba su mirada de ella, que en esos momentos empezaba a molestarse por esos pocos milímetros que lo separaban, porque nuevamente tenía la sensación de que ya habían estado más cerca… Y ella ahora juraría que seguramente era verdad.

El silencio reinó para ambos mientras Erza simplemente se perdía en la mirada de su Gokū, sin saber de dónde había salido aquel posesivo pensamiento pero que de cierta forma le daba mayor tranquilidad mientras sus manos poco a poco se aferraban a las ropas de su compañero y ambos parecían disfrutar de aquel silencio…

Hasta que Bulma se hartó de la espera y gritó por la bocina de la nave – ¡ERZA! ¡¿VAS A BESARLO O NO?!-

La maga fue traída de regreso a la realidad mientras su agarre se soltaba y le devolvía a Gokū su espacio personal antes de caminar en dirección a los demás…

-Vamos, tenemos que buscar la esfera- dijo Erza, tratando de sonar tranquila aunque siguiera sonrojada al ver que su compañero se le había quedado mirando con intriga.

La Brief, por su parte, no podía creer que ella misma hubiera arruinado el momento por su propia impaciencia, y es que verlos de esa manera no se le hacía realmente ajeno o extraño, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que hubiera presenciado algo así antes, sin mencionar al casi beso interrumpido por Lunch.

" _¿Podrá ser?"_ pensó con sorpresa mientras se tomaba el mentón _"¿Realmente podría ser amnesia?"_

Titania continuaba caminando, recordando nuevamente aquellas sensaciones tan agradables cuando estuvo cerca de su compañero y que solamente incrementaban sus ansias por entender lo que ocurría.

Gokū la siguió con la mirada por unos breves instantes antes de empezar a caminar también, mas tuvo que detenerse en cuanto percibió un fuerte pinchazo en el centro de su pecho, su respiración se hizo más inestable y su rostro fue adornado por algunas líneas de sudor.

Un extraño ardor llegó a molestarlo en la cabeza, así como sentía a su cuerpo entumecerse ligeramente y sus latidos parecían adquirir algo de potencia y aceleración, llegando a volverse incómodo y hasta doloroso.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Él no sintió nada mientras entrenaba con Erza, llegando incluso a poder esforzarse como antes al no percibir ningún tipo de malestar.

Los segundos pasaron y aquel dolor en su pecho se esfumaba, pero su respiración seguía inestable mientras comenzaba a experimentar un inexplicable cansancio que no tenía nada que ver con su ejercicio anterior.

Nuestros amigos continuaban en la nave, siendo Krillin y Yamcha quienes se encontraban mirando hacia el exterior mientras esperaban a que reanudaran su viaje, percatándose así de que Gokū no se había movido y su mano izquierda parecía aferrarse con algo de fuerza a su pecho.

-Creo que Gokū ya empieza a entender un poco del amor- murmuró Yamcha, creyendo que ese gesto se debía a la pelirroja, antes de que Krillin diera un suspiro y abriera el cristal del frente…

-Oye, Gokū, ya vámonos- le pidió el rapado.

-Sí…ya voy…- respondió quedamente el Saiyajin, algo agitado, sin soltar su agarre y comenzando a caminar.

En aquel momento Erza salió violentamente de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó la desesperada voz de Krillin…

-¡GOKŪ!-

Todo parecía pasar tan rápido y a la vez demasiado lento ante los ojos de Titania: Los dos jóvenes saliendo de la nave con enorme prisa, los demás observando todo con aquellas expresiones tan preocupadas y desconcertadas, Bulma abriendo la compuerta trasera mientras escogía una cápsula de su estuche.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Erza se giró, a una velocidad que ella diría fue desesperantemente lenta, que todo el tiempo se detuvo para la maga, pero no para el muchacho que yacía tirado bocabajo, con aquella expresión tan adolorida que la dejó estática por el desconcierto.

-Gokū, ¿Qué te ocurre? Despierta- pidió Yamcha cuando lograron levantar al guerrero y notarlo aún adolorido a pesar de que ya no parecía consciente.

-Tráiganlo rápido- ordenó Bulma mientras tecleaba rápidamente para ajustar un par de máquinas en lo que Lunch preparaba la camilla y el maestro revisaba un mapa – Recuéstenlo y peguen estos cables en su pecho y cabeza-

Así lo hicieron nuestros amigos cuando el maestro encendió la nave, elevándose poco a poco…

-Erza, ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!- gritó Bulma – ¡Vámonos ya!-

La maga finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar, dando un gran salto para abordar también cuando la compuerta se cerraba y podía acercarse para ver a su compañero.

Gokū realmente se veía adolorido y su mano no parecía querer soltar aquella zona de su pecho, su respiración era agitada y más sudor bañaba su rostro ante el desconcierto de los demás y el temor en una pelirroja.

-Bulma, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Titania sin querer despegar sus ojos del muchacho.

-Eso es lo que trato de averiguar- respondió en un pequeño gruñido de frustración pues veía las lecturas y algunas parecían realmente normales mientras que otras presentaban unas extrañas variaciones que ella jamás había visto – Sus ondas cerebrales parecen estables, pero hay algo raro en su cuerpo…su ritmo cardiaco está variando su velocidad…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Krillin.

-No estoy segura- se sinceró la Brief con inquietud – Parece como si su organismo tratara de detener algún malestar…pero las lecturas no reflejan ningún problema y tampoco entiendo la razón de que su pulso esté cambiando tan bruscamente-

-Gokū…- susurró Erza, acercándose hasta quedarse al borde de la camilla, justo al lado derecho del guerrero, mirándolo con tanta preocupación mientras sostenía suavemente una de sus manos – No… por favor…-

-Maestro, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó Yamcha al enterarse de que el viejo Roshi había encontrado en el mapa un pequeño pueblo donde seguramente podrían encontrar un médico que pueda explicarles mejor lo que sucedía con el muchacho.

-Ya estamos cerca- expresó el maestro con enorme seriedad y todos comprendieron, por su tono, que él estaba igual de preocupado que los demás o puede que quizá más al ser el único nieto de un apreciado discípulo y buen amigo suyo.

Los escáneres de Bulma emitieron extraños pitidos y en aquel momento Gokū soltó un pequeño grito al intentar moverse, tratando de apaciguar el dolor…

-¡Gokū, tranquilízate! ¡Gokū!- pedía Erza mientras se apoyaba sobre el pecho del guerrero y trataba de mantenerlo en su lugar, percatándose de su temperatura – Él está ardiendo, traigan algo para enfriarlo un poco-

-Vamos Gokū, resiste, no te des por vencido- animó Oolong mientras Puar traía un paño húmedo el cual colocó en la frente del peleador que finalmente parecía ser capaz de regular un poco su respiración y cuya mano derecha reaccionaba al contacto y devolvía el apretón a una pelirroja que se sintió herida por aquel gesto.

Los minutos pasaron muy tediosamente para nuestros amigos, quienes sentían temor cada vez que su preciado amigo soltaba algún quejido y trataba de moverse, siendo la maga quien se quedaba pegada a él mientras le rogaba que resistiera un poco más y tanto Bulma como Krillin, quienes veían las máquinas y remojaban aquel pañuelo respectivamente, notaban que parecía ser ella quien sufría más por verlo así…

El aterrizaje fue rápido, pero Erza no podía esperar más. Apenas se abrió el cristal del frente la maga bajó con un gran salto, llevando al Saiyajin entre sus brazos mientras se acercaba a los pobladores y les preguntaba dónde había un hospital, a lo que, tras verla claramente agitada y al muchacho aparentemente ardiendo en fiebre, le señalaron un camino al mismo tiempo que aclaraban el que sólo debía seguir en línea recta para llegar pronto a dicho lugar.

Titania no perdió el tiempo, se re-equipó a su armadura de alas negras y se marchó volando a gran velocidad bajo la afligida mirada de sus amigos y las sorprendidas personas…

-Erza…- susurró Bulma antes de volver la nave una cápsula al mismo tiempo en que el maestro Roshi parecía examinar el lugar, el cual se le hacía bastante conocido por alguna razón.

-Ya veo…- dijo el maestro al ver los alrededores, siendo algo familiar para él mientras un lugar llegaba a su mente cuando pudo ver un gran castillo algo más lejos de allí.

Los demás también preguntaron la ubicación del hospital, recibiendo las mismas instrucciones y el deseo de que su amigo se recuperara sin problemas, por lo que al cabo de unos momentos más se marcharon en la misma dirección que la pelirroja…

No tomó mucho tiempo para que Erza finalmente pudiera ver el hospital del pueblo, el cual realmente era de un solo piso, aunque bastante grande y totalmente en blanco con algunas ventanas que seguramente pertenecían a las otras habitaciones donde descansarían algunos atendidos.

En ese momento el guerrero en sus brazos se estremeció antes de toser con algo de fuerza y soltar unos fuertes quejidos para desesperación de la maga – ¡Gokū! ¡Resiste, por favor!-

A unos metros del suelo volvió a cambiar sus atuendos, portando su armadura clásica mientras aterrizaba forzadamente por el peso de las ropas de su compañero, pero eso no le impidió acercarse muy rápidamente a las puertas dobles, abriéndolas con el hombro para entrar en el vestíbulo de piso azul claro…

-¡Necesito ayuda!- exclamó la pelirroja cuando unas enfermeras se le acercaban rápidamente con una camilla donde Erza colocó a Gokū, quien volvió a tomar su mano para mayor preocupación de la maga – Una amiga mía me dijo que podría tener un problema cardiaco-

El médico, quien era un hombre bastante mayor y de cabellos canos, estaba muy cerca de allí cuando escuchaba las palabras de Titania, por lo que al salir de otra habitación pidió llevar al muchacho inmediatamente a urgencias, caminando velozmente junto a los demás cuando nuestro Saiyajin parecía recuperarse un poco pues sólo respiraba algo agitado y el agarre en su pecho había disminuido su fuerza…

-Resiste, Gokū, pronto estarás bien, lo prometo- expresó con fervor en el mismo momento en que se abrían las puertas de la sala y era obligada a soltarlo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse cuando vio que la mano de su compañero trató de estirarse en un intento de alcanzarla otra vez.

Erza se sentó en una silla cercana y apenas lo hizo descansó el rostro en ambas manos mientras volvía a sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho porque ella realmente conocía a Gokū y entendía que él estaba consciente de alguna forma, experimentando aquel enorme dolor que parecía ser realmente insoportable, tanto como para que su mano se aferrara a la de Erza y no quisiera soltarla.

No quería que lo dejara solo…

-Gokū…- gimió desconsolada frente a los demás compañeros del pelinegro, quienes lo único que podían hacer era ver afligidos cómo la maga sufría más que cualquiera de ellos y razón por la que Bulma solamente colocó una mano en el hombro de la maga a modo de consuelo, dándole una sonrisa junto a los demás cuando la maga los veía con enorme dolor y todos pasaban a sentarse, con un semblante que decía el que no se irían hasta que Gokū se sintiera mejor.

Pero la espera fue eterna y tortuosa para cada uno de ellos, ya que ni siquiera el maestro Roshi era capaz de mirar a las lindas jovencitas que habían allí, dejando en claro la importancia del tema que tenía tan tensos a los demás, quienes intentaban mejorar sus propios ánimos diciéndose una y otra vez que su gran amigo pronto saldría de allí con una gran sonrisa y pidiendo algo de comer.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurría, seguían allí sentados y no había rastro ni del doctor o las enfermeras para informar algo sobre Gokū, los minutos transcurrieron mientras la iluminación en el lugar dejaba en claro que el sol se estaba poniendo, por lo que las luces del techo y los pasillos se encendieron.

En aquel momento las puertas de la sala finalmente se abrieron y ninguno de ellos tardó en ponerse de pie y acercarse rápidamente…

-¿Familia del paciente?- preguntó el médico mientras veía los diagnósticos del muchacho.

-Doctor, díganos- pidió seriamente el maestro – ¿Qué ocurre con Gokū?-

El hombre cerró la carpeta en sus manos y miró a cada uno antes de responder…

-Antes quisiera preguntarles si el joven Gokū estuvo expuesto a alguna clase de frío extremo-

Erza se quedó sin habla…

-Así es…- respondió Bulma – Son-kun quedó atrapado en una cueva durante una tormenta de nieve-

-Tal como temía- dijo el doctor – Se trata de un grave caso de hipotermia. La exposición a dicha tormenta causó una abrupta disminución involuntaria de su temperatura corporal, forzando a su cuerpo a incrementar su frecuencia cardiaca y su presión arterial porque los latidos se hacen más débiles y difíciles de detectar debido a que el cerebro y el sistema nervioso sufren los estragos causados por el congelamiento-

Nuestros amigos no creían que se trataba de eso e inmediatamente comenzaron a explicarle al médico sobre cómo tres amigos ayudaron a Gokū a recuperarse, siendo lo más específicos posible para responder a todas las preguntas del mayor sobre si habían seguido los procedimientos adecuados…

La maga no podía resistir más al escuchar cuando hablaban del momento en que ellos continuaron su entrenamiento por insistencia del muchacho aunque acabara de recuperarse hace algunas horas, cosa que al cambiar tan drásticamente de ambiente cuando se marcharon de allí y el repentino desgaste por el ejercicio, el cual forzó un aumento en su flujo sanguíneo por la necesidad de su cuerpo, hizo a su corazón sufrir las repercusiones de su anterior estado, el cual era peor de lo que el médico esperaba pues no sabía que Gokū sufrió un mayor congelamiento al estar manipulando nieve durante un tiempo prolongado sin ningún tipo de abrigo…

-Ahora se encuentra estable, por suerte no ha habido ningún daño irreparable y sólo necesita descansar. Es recomendable que pase la noche aquí descansando, el día de mañana haremos unas pruebas más-

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los muchachos por ver que Gokū había salido bien de eso.

Pero Erza no dijo nada mientras sacaban en una camilla a un guerrero al que le habían quitado su atuendo de pelea y lo habían reemplazado por uno clásico de cualquier paciente por lo que alcanzó a ver debajo de esa sábana blanca aunque era capaz de notar el inicio de algunas de sus quemaduras, las cuales no parecían importarle mientras se veía durmiendo pacíficamente cuando lo llevaban a otra habitación.

Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza y su rostro ensombrecido no dejaba ver su expresión, mas no le hacía falta a nuestros amigos para saber cómo se sentía…

Y nadie pudo decirle nada cuando ella emprendió camino detrás de las enfermeras…

-Erza…- volvió a susurrar Bulma, quien entendía los pensamientos de su amiga y sabía por eso mismo que era necesario darle un tiempo a solas.

Nuestra maga caminó por unos largos pasillos, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba cuando finalmente atravesaba el umbral de aquella habitación donde se veían dos camas, siendo su compañero quien dormía tranquilamente en la de su izquierda mientras que dos pequeños ocupaban la que restaba…

Las enfermeras terminaron de acomodar al muchacho y procedieron a acercarse a la maga – Él estará mejor mañana, por favor, no se preocupe- pidieron, recibiendo un asentimiento antes de darle unas tranquilas sonrisas para después retirarse de la habitación.

Erza no perdió el tiempo y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Gokū, desapareciendo sus guantes para sostener una de sus manos, viéndolo descansar con su respiración ahora estable y un rostro muy sereno que le devolvía la tranquilidad cuando empezaba a trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano que apretaba suavemente sin evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro porque veía que su compañero realmente se había salvado.

-Onee-chan- llamó una joven voz bastante aguda, con lo que Erza desvió la mirada para observar cómo una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios y un niño castaño, ambos de quizá 5 años, los miraban – No llores, las señoras te dijeron que estará mejor-

Titania sonrió por las palabras, con lo que se limpió aquellas lágrimas que se le habían escapado por el alivio – Sí, mañana se despertará y querrá comer algo delicioso-

Ambos pequeños se bajaron de su cama y se acercaron a la ajena, apoyándose en el colchón para observar con gran curiosidad al Saiyajin durmiendo, llamando la atención de una pelirroja que se sentía divertida por ver esas inocentes caritas mirando a su compañero pues realmente le recordaban a él…

-Onee-chan- llamó el pequeño esta vez al ver esas ligeras quemaduras en las manos de Gokū – ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Gokū y yo nos quedamos atrapados en una tormenta de nieve- aclaró la maga, sin evitar una punzada de dolor al recordar los esfuerzos que hizo él para salvarla – Yo estaba inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, así que él me llevó a una cueva, me limpió la herida, me prestó sus ropas para abrigarme y se quedó amontonando nieve por algunas horas para que la tormenta no me hiciera daño-

Ambos jóvenes la miraban atentos, escuchando cómo la pelirroja les narraba lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior.

Cabe resaltar que resulta un poco extraño el que Erza estuviera hablando tan abiertamente sobre lo acontecido y sus preocupaciones sobre el muchacho, pero es que aquellos niños tenían unas miradas que le recordaban en demasía a Gokū, con lo que ella no era capaz de evitar el extenderse un poco más por la costumbre que tenía sobre responder las dudas de su compañero.

Algunos minutos se pasaron en lo que Titania terminaba de contarle la historia a dos pequeños que la escucharon desde la comodidad de su cama, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada porque había sido capaz de soltar todo el malestar que le generaba el sentirse como la responsable de que Gokū haya terminado echado allí.

-¡Pero no es tu culpa, Onee-chan!- le dijo la pequeña, con el jovencito asintiendo animadamente a las palabras – ¡Nadie puede controlar el clima!-

Erza sonrió por esas ocurrencias, mas sabía esos niños tenían razón. El haber coincidido con una tormenta de nieve mientras viajaban por las montañas había sido una casualidad, pero también era algo que debía esperarse por el clima de la región, cosa que la maga no fue capaz de razonar en un principio por lo que había pasado antes con Gokū.

Lo miró de nuevo, observando detenidamente el tranquilo semblante de su compañero, sabiendo perfectamente que le diría lo mismo que esos pequeños.

Sí, realmente no era su culpa, sólo había sido un desafortunado accidente. Pero aún así…

-Perdón, Gokū- sonrió – Parece que todavía me falta aprender mucho-

Titania extendió su mano izquierda, posándola sobre la frente del Saiyajin para mover un poco sus mechones, acomodándolos con un suave gesto que debió haberle gustado al guerrero pues fue sorprendente ver que aún dormido sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

Como si él supiera de quién se trataba…

-¡Wow!- exclamó aquella pequeña para llamar la atención de nuestra maga – Onee-chan, ¿Ese Onii-chan es tu esposo?-

Y toda esa calma desapareció mientras Erza sentía que su rostro hervía, poniéndose roja con esas palabras y sin ser capaz de contener su propia curiosidad…

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?-

Ambos pequeños se miraron unos momentos, soltando una pequeña risa para después verla con algo de emoción y alegría…

-¡Es que te pareces a nuestra mamá!-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir al escucharlos, quedándose atónita y olvidando toda su vergüenza por la impresión que le dejaron esas palabras…

-¡Sí!- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa – ¡Nuestra mamá siempre sonríe así cuando está con papá!-

-Y también se toman de la mano…- añadió el otro infante, señalándolos, con lo que Erza desvió la mirada para ver su mano izquierda apretando suavemente la de Gokū, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por no haber notado antes que, cuando aquella pequeña llamó su atención, su mano había vuelto a posarse sobre la de su compañero.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de notar una creciente sensación de satisfacción en su pecho mientras caía en cuenta de que, para aquellos niños, ella realmente parecía ser la esposa de Gokū, cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa antes de mirar a los pequeños.

-Entiendo de qué hablan, pero Gokū y yo no estamos casados- aclaró amablemente antes de apretar un poco más la mano del mencionado.

-Pero a ti te gusta Gokū-nii-chan- dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo a Erza soltar una carcajada por lo gracioso que le había sonado el cómo lo llamaron, así como la agudeza de los pequeños.

-Sí, sí me gusta- concedió.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó el niño.

-¡Sí! ¡Onee-chan, por favor cuéntanos!- le rogó la pequeña.

-¿De verdad quieren saber?- quiso confirmar, recibiendo unos animados asentimientos que la divirtieron – De acuerdo. Todo comenzó cuando…-

Mientras tanto, por los alrededores del hospital…

Nuestros amigos caminaban pues tenían deseos de buscar quizá un hotel, si es que había alguno allí, donde pudieran pasar la noche, preferiblemente cerca de donde se encontraba descansando su querido amigo ya que la nave de Bulma era muy grande y no había un lugar donde estacionarla correctamente para poder dormir en ella, lo mismo que con su casa cápsula.

No hace falta decir que cada uno de ellos tenía sus propios deseos de ir a ver el estado del Saiyajin y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, pero algo les decía que en ese momento era mejor darle a Erza su propio tiempo privado con él, sabiendo que no deberían preocuparse ya que el médico les aseguró que el muchacho, con su temperatura corporal estable y aquellos analgésicos que administraron para regular su sistema, seguiría durmiendo y probablemente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

-Creo que no debimos dejar a Erza sola- murmuró Krillin, aunque la verdad es que todos realmente tenían el presentimiento de que aún si le hubieran avisado, y ofrecido el acompañarlos, la maga seguramente aclararía que no se despegaría de Gokū.

-Entonces creo que con mayor razón deberíamos encontrar un lugar rápido- dijo Bulma, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta mientras se alejaban y empezaban a preguntar por un lugar donde quedarse esa noche.

Mas en medio de su camino tuvieron que detenerse cuando Lunch llamó su atención…

-Oigan ¿Ustedes creen que nos dejen darle algo de comer a Gokū?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó Yamcha, a lo que la joven miró en una dirección específica para ver una especie de tienda donde algunas personas parecían comprar frutas y otras cosas.

-Pensé en prepararle algo por si se despierta en medio de la noche, seguramente le daría mucha hambre esperar hasta mañana-

Nuestros amigos lo pensaron, recordando otra vez que les aseguraron el que Gokū no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Pero si algo ha caracterizado a su gran amigo, es ser alguien que siempre los ha sorprendido por alcanzar los límites de lo imposible, así que realmente no sería muy descabellado el que se le pasaran los efectos más rápido de lo esperado.

-Entonces creo que sí voy a comprar algo- dijo Lunch, con lo que Bulma le entregó algo de dinero y una cápsula, pidiendo que comprara también unas provisiones para el viaje porque el alimento se les acababa y ya iba siendo tiempo de reabastecerse, Puar y Oolong se quedaron con Lunch para ayudarle en las compras y regresar al hospital donde esperarían a los demás ya que ellos seguirían buscando un lugar donde poder dormir.

Así pasaron unos minutos, donde nuestros amigos preguntaban por un lugar donde hospedarse esa noche y se adentraban cada vez más en el pueblo, acercándose poco a poco a aquel gran castillo y viendo cada vez más detalles del lugar, cosa que al maestro le dejaba en claro que no se había equivocado…

Y el hecho de escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas terminó por confirmarle todo…

-¡Maestro Roshi!- dijo una grave voz, llamando la atención de todos, con lo que se voltearon para ver a un gran hombre haciéndole una reverencia al maestro antes de mirarlo con verdadero agrado – ¡Qué alegría me da verlo de nuevo! No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos, aún sigue igual de joven-

-Es verdad, este castillo le pertenece a Ox-Satán- murmuró el maestro para sí, respondiendo luego a las palabras de su antiguo aprendiz - Ha pasado mucho, veo que tu castillo se encuentra en buen estado-

-Así es Maestro- aclaró el rey con una gran sonrisa – Desde que usted apagó las llamas que amenazaron mi castillo todo ha mejorado para nosotros, incluso el pueblo es mucho más grande que la última vez. No puedo terminar de agradecerle por toda su ayuda-

En ese momento una voz mucho más fina interrumpió la conversación…

-¿Papá, qué ocurre?-

Nuestros amigos se giraron y todos ellos, a excepción del maestro, se sorprendieron por ver a la misma jovencita que había participado en el torneo y que Gokū había rechazado.

-No…no puede ser… ¿Esa chica vive aquí?- murmuró Krillin con sorpresa.

-Se me había olvidado que ella es la hija de Ox-Satán- añadió Yamcha, preocupado porque el malentendido que tuvo con ella pudiera volver.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el rapado – ¡¿Entonces Gokū iba a casarse con la hija de un rey?!-

-Permítanme presentarles a mi hija, Chi-Chi- dijo Ox-Satán, colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven para acercarla – Estábamos dando un paseo para saludar a la gente del pueblo-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña reverencia antes de mirarlos detenidamente y reconocerlos, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa – ¡Ustedes son los amigos de Gokū-san!-

-Hola…- saludaron todos con una penosa sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- preguntaba Chi-Chi mientras los veía nuevamente, percatándose de un Yamcha visiblemente nervioso, cosa que hizo a la joven soltar un pequeño suspiro antes de acercarse un poco – De verdad es halagador que vinieras hasta aquí por mí, pero ya te dije que no puedo casarme contigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó el lobo del desierto al ver que Ox-Satán lo miraba, por lo que trató de explicarse apresuradamente – N-no estamos aquí por eso, lo que pasa es que Gokū…-

-¡¿Gokū-san?! ¡¿Él vino hasta aquí?!- se sorprendió la joven, sin recibir respuesta, con lo que se le acercó a Krillin para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido – ¿Es verdad que Gokū-san vino?-

Nadie pudo decir nada para intervenir, sólo se quedaron mirando con sorpresa, así que al pobre rapado no le quedó de otra más que hablar…

-S-sí…Gokū también vino…- respondió nervioso pues ella se veía muy amenazadora, relajándose inmediatamente cuando el semblante de la muchacha cambió abruptamente por una sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Sabía que fue error!- festejó – ¡¿Escuchaste eso, papá?! ¡Gokū-san ha venido para casarse conmigo!-

-Sí, Chi-Chi, ya te escuché- respondió su padre con una sonrisa – Esas son muy buenas noticias, aunque ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto aún- admitió al ver a los alrededores y devolver su vista al frente - Maestro, disculpe, ¿Dónde se encuentra Gokū?-

-¿Qué? Hmm…Sí…- dijo el maestro, viendo a los demás que simplemente se hacían los desentendidos, dejándole el problema a él. Aunque de todas formas el daño ya estaba hecho – En este momento Gokū se encuentra en el hospital, es muy probable que no se despierte hasta mañana-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le pasó algo malo?- preguntó la pelinegra con preocupación, sin dar tiempo a respuestas pues se giró para ver a su progenitor – Papá tenemos que llevarlo al castillo, allí lo atenderemos-

-¡No, no se preocupen!- replicó el maestro alarmado al verlos dispuestos a marcharse, carraspeando ligeramente para hablar con un poco más de seriedad – Gokū está descansando y sería imprudente sacarlo del hospital sin que se haya recuperado-

-¡Pero es que…!- trató de objetar Chi-Chi, siendo detenida cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, con lo que se volteó para notar a su padre viéndola y hablándole con voz cálida.

-Ya oíste al Maestro Roshi, es mejor que Gokū se quede a descansar allí- consoló para después darle una sonrisa – Así que ahora comenzaremos con los preparativos para la boda-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!- se alarmaron nuestros amigos.

-¡¿De verdad, papá?!- quiso confirmar la joven con ilusión.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo imagina lo feliz que estará Gokū cuando salga del hospital y tengamos la boda preparada- dijo con alegría antes de mirar a su mentor – Maestro Roshi, usted y todos sus amigos también son bienvenidos en el castillo. ¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche y cenan con nosotros? Le aseguro que no es ninguna molestia-

El maestro asintió tranquilo – Me parece una gran idea, muchas gracias por la invitación-

Así Ox-Satán emprendió camino junto a su hija por lo que quedaba hasta el castillo, siendo seguido por unos nerviosos jóvenes y el maestro Roshi…

-No puede ser… ¿Qué hemos hecho?- dijo un temeroso Yamcha.

-Erza nos va a matar…- se alarmó Krillin con sólo imaginar la reacción de la pelirroja al saber que habían metido a Gokū en una boda.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- exclamó Bulma con temor – ¡Ustedes fueron quienes lo arruinaron todo!-

-Bulma, tranquilízate- pidió serenamente el maestro, con lo que los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras continuaban su camino, esperando unas palabras del maestro – No hay nada que podamos hacer…-

-Maestro…- susurró el rapado.

Mas apenas el viejo Roshi se volteó todos pudieron ver las lágrimas que se derramaban por debajo de sus gafas – Erza no escuchará razones y nos matará a todos-

Unos minutos después…

Nuestros amigos ya se encontraban en el castillo de Ox-Satán, el cual era bastante más grande que la última vez, por lo que habían varias habitaciones disponibles para ellos, cosa a la que aceptaron cuando el rey le dijo a su maestro que podían quedarse a dormir pues eran sus invitados.

El tiempo pasó en lo que cada uno de ellos veía con nerviosismo la velocidad a la que los preparativos de la boda se completaban, teniendo el enorme salón decorado con varias telas de apariencia fina, así como las mesas y sillas eran distribuidas.

No pasaron más de dos horas para que todo estuviera casi listo, decidiendo finalmente a tomarse un descanso cuando preparaban la cena de esa noche, con lo que Bulma se disculpó diciendo que debía ir por los demás…

Ya había anochecido y las personas empezaban a meterse en sus hogares, por lo que la Brief era capaz de sacar una cápsula que luego reveló una motocicleta en la que emprendió rápidamente su viaje de regreso al hospital.

Dicho lugar tenía una pequeña cocina donde Lunch había recibido la aprobación del doctor sobre darle algo ligero a su amigo si es que se despierta, por lo que tenía preparado un tazón de sopa y fideos que desprendían un aroma delicioso con la asistencia de Puar y Oolong.

-Espero que le guste- sonrió la joven, emprendiendo camino y topándose entonces con la científica, por lo que al verla sola los tres pensaron en lo mismo – ¿Encontraron un lugar donde…?-

Y Bulma la interrumpió con gran seriedad - Tenemos un problema-

Para ese momento Erza continuaba conversando con aquellos pequeños, los cuales le habían hecho varias preguntas luego de concluir su historia…

Una de esas preguntas iba dirigida a sus habilidades mágicas, con lo que la pelirroja les había hecho el favor de mostrarles algunas de sus capacidades, aclarando que su especialidad no era magia para entretener como ellos pensaban, sino que se centraba exclusivamente en combatir al enemigo o las fuerzas del mal, como ambos pequeños lo llamaban.

No pasó mucho para que Titania preguntara si era la primera vez que veían a una maga, cosa que ambos afirmaron. No le sorprendía eso, por lo que estaba segura de que aún se encontraba bastante lejos de su gremio, por otro lado sí le llamaba la atención el que no haya preguntado por otros magos sino hasta que esos niños salieron con el tema…

Realmente se le hacía extraño el darse cuenta de que no había estado pensando en sus compañeros a pesar de que la razón por la que acompañaba a Gokū era para intentar encontrar un camino de regreso a su gremio. Sí, era increíble para ella notar que cada vez pensaba menos en ellos y que la razón era justamente su compañero de viaje.

-Entonces por eso te gusta Gokū-nii-chan- dijo la pequeña con asombro para devolver a Erza a la conversación – ¡Qué lindo! ¡Parece un cuento!-

-¿Un cuento?- se dijo Titania al pensarlo…

Una maga que afronta una difícil batalla, sacrificándose por sus amigos para aparecer repentinamente en el hogar de un guerrero que ya había salvado dos veces a la Tierra, conociendo a sus amigos y decidiendo acompañarlos en la búsqueda de unas esferas únicas con la capacidad de llamar a un dragón que puede cumplir un deseo mientras buscaba una forma de regresar a casa…

-Sí, diría que sí- admitió la maga con una risa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría finalmente y le permitía el paso a Bulma y Lunch, siendo esta última quien traía un gran tazón que acomodó en un estante cercano a la cama de Gokū.

-Erza-nee-chan- llamaron ambos – ¿Quiénes son ellas?-

-Son amigas mías- aclaró la maga al presentarlas – Bulma y Lunch-

-¡Ah! ¿La ama de casa y la científica mandona?-

-¿Man-mandona?- repitió la Brief con un tic en sus cejas en lo que Lunch se acercaba a los pequeños y les ofrecía un poco de sopa también.

-No, no es nada- trató de apaciguar nuestra maga, aunque era verdad que Bulma era muy mandona, principalmente con los muchachos – ¿Qué ocurre, Bulma?-

La científica dejó pasar el comentario pues no era momento para eso – Creo que tienes un problema…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin comprender nada, con los pequeños y Lunch escuchando todo desde la comodidad de la otra cama.

-Chi-Chi…- dijo la Brief, confundiendo mucho más a la pelirroja.

-¿Quién es Chi-Chi?-

Y la respuesta la dejó helada…

-Es la prometida de Son-kun-

Erza se quedó allí sentada, sosteniendo la mano de Gokū mientras su mirada estaba estática en el rostro de su amiga…

Pasados unos momentos más fue capaz de razonar lo que oyó, por lo que inmediatamente cuestionó -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Te lo explicaré en el camino- prometió – Ahora tenemos que ir al castillo, nos quedaremos esta noche allí-

Ambas jóvenes se marcharon, dejándola sola junto a los niños y Gokū…

-Prometida…- susurró.

-¡Erza-nee-chan, no te des por vencida!- oyó a aquella niña, volteándose para verla con sorpresa – ¡Tú quieres a Gokū-nii-chan y debes defenderlo!-

-Sora…- dijo Erza.

-¡Sí, mi hermana tiene razón!- aseguró el otro infante con un semblante decidido – ¡Si Gokū-nii-chan no te lo contó es porque debe ser mentira! ¡No dejes que se aprovechen de él!-

Y Erza cayó en cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado… ¡Era cierto! ¡Gokū era muy ingenuo e inocente! ¡Quién sabe si alguien pudo haberlo engañado para comprometerlo sin que él lo supiera! ¡Se habrían aprovechado de él! ¡Quizá ni siquiera supiera lo que era el matrimonio!

Puede que él nunca hubiera mencionado el tema, pero Erza lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que entonces no era un asunto que realmente le importe, tal como lo mencionado sobre aquella Patrulla Roja que incluso la Brief había mencionado casualmente y sin darle una verdadera importancia.

Titania recordó que Bulma se veía preocupada y eso le hizo pensar en que tal vez las cosas sí eran como imaginaba ya que sabía perfectamente la preocupación que tenía su amiga con respecto al peleador.

Por supuesto que había una posibilidad de que Gokū sí supiera lo que hacía, pero sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Erza se levantó y arropó a los pequeños que acababan su sopa – Nos vemos mañana, descansen bien-

-¡Sí, Erza-nee-chan!- dijeron y la maga se marchó.

Una vez fuera de allí nuestra pelirroja volaba con una armadura para ir a la par de la motocicleta de Bulma, donde Lunch, Puar y Oolong también iban al tener asientos adicionales.

Erza la miró y nuestra científica asintió con seriedad…

Momentos después…

La cena ya estaba servida en el castillo de Ox-Satán, por lo que los peleadores se sentaron en la enorme mesa mientras sus anfitriones los acompañaban y se servían algo de comer.

-Me pregunto a qué hora regresarán- murmuró Krillin y, como si de una invocación se tratara, la gran puerta se abrió abruptamente para revelar a una muy seria Titania que casi le arranca un grito de miedo a nuestros amigos.

-Perdón por la demora- se disculpó la amigable Lunch, acercándose junto a Puar y Oolong para poder comer junto al resto.

Erza y Bulma también se sentaron, mas apenas lo hicieron la tensión se hizo palpable para los varones al percatarse de la mirada que Chi-Chi le daba a Erza, quien sólo la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras le agradecía a Ox-Satán por permitirles quedarse esa noche, cosa que sólo empeoraba el humo de la pelinegra.

-Ya veo, entonces ustedes eran quienes faltaban- dijo el rey, volviendo a comer e incitando al maestro y los muchachos a probar bocado.

-¿Entonces quién eres tú?- preguntó Chi-Chi directamente a la pelirroja, con lo que nuestros amigos procedieron a servirse la comida con mayor timidez que antes, acercando los tenedores a sus bocas…

-Perdón por mis modales- respondió Titania antes de mirarla – Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, soy una maga clase S del gremio de Fairy Tail…y La Compañera de Gokū-

El silencio fue sepulcral para todos allí, nuestros amigos se paralizaron apenas la oyeron, quedando con el tenedor y los trozos de carne a punto de entrar a sus bocas.

Bulma, por su lado, no sabía muy bien qué decir, sólo tenía los enormes deseos de abrazar a Erza por finalmente admitirlo…

La pelirroja sonrió antes de tomar un poco de agua, notando la enorme molestia con la que Chi-Chi la observaba – ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No…- dijo ella con voz contenida y el ceño fruncido a pesar de su sonrisa - Sólo me preguntaba qué es lo que hacías en el hospital con MI Gokū-san-

Krillin, Yamcha y el Maestro bajaron sus tenedores y se quedaron tranquilamente sentados.

-Ah…eso…- habló quedamente la maga, molesta por aquella posesiva palabra – Sólo me aseguraba de que estuviera estable, después de todo, es mi deber cuidar de él y cerciorarme de que esté bien. Le dejamos una sopa caliente por si le da algo de hambre en medio de la noche-

La joven sonrió confiada – ¿Sólo un poco de sopa? ¿Qué no sabes del gran apetito de Gokū-san? Yo le habría llevado mucha comida, deliciosas carnes que pudiera comer porque eso es lo que le gusta-

Los estómagos de nuestros tres peleadores gruñeron, por lo que cogieron sus tenedores nuevamente y pincharon unos trozos de carne…

-Gokū estaba en un estado muy grave y darle de comer cosas tan pesadas podrían causarle algún malestar. Si realmente te preocuparas por él entonces no deberías darle lo que quiere, sino lo que NECESITA-

El maestro y los demás bajaron sus tenedores…

Chi-Chi tartamudeó unos momentos – ¡P-Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo si SOY LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE MI GOKŪ-SAN?-

-¿Aún eres su prometida?- dijo Erza con fingida sorpresa antes de darle otra sonrisa – Creí que Gokū ya te había aclarado las cosas en el Torneo-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó la joven pelinegra al ponerse de pie – ¡No me importa si eres una amiga de Gokū-san, no deberías tratar de arruinarme el día porque él y yo nos casaremos! ¡¿No puedes entender que Gokū-san ha venido para casarse conmigo?!-

-Chi-Chi, cálmate, por favor- pidió Ox-Satán – No tienes porqué pelear con ella, el día de mañana Gokū saldrá del hospital y todo se aclarará. No debes preocuparte-

-Sí, tienes razón, papá- concedió la joven, sentándose nuevamente – Mañana Gokū-san y yo nos casaremos y seremos muy felices-

El maestro, Krillin y Yamcha dieron un suspiro, miraron de reojo a ambas chicas y en una fracción de segundo se metieron la carne a la boca para comenzar a masticar…

Más tarde, esa noche…

Nuestros amigos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, caminando por los pasillos mientras se preparaban mentalmente pues algo les decía que las cosas iban a intensificarse.

Y, en la entrada de la habitación de Erza…

-Bulma, ya suéltame…- pidió débilmente una maga que, a pesar de su armadura, sentía que se le iba el aire por el fuerte abrazo que le daba una encantada científica.

-Lo siento- se disculpó al soltarla – Es sólo que me alegra que finalmente lo admitas-

-Sí, bueno, no voy a dejar que ella se aproveche de mi Gokū-

La Brief ensanchó su sonrisa – ¿Entonces ya no lo ocultarás?-

-¿Debería hacerlo?-

Bulma negó con la cabeza, sin perder su semblante -No, es lindo que por fin muestres tus sentimientos-

Erza asintió – Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, debemos levantarnos temprano para ir por Gokū-

-Sí, no creo que a Son-kun le agrade la idea de que Chi-Chi lo visite para arrastrarlo a su supuesta boda-

Ambas rieron por imaginar el posible rostro del muchacho, con sus uñas marcando el suelo mientras era jalado de un pie.

-Buenas noches, Bulma-

-Buenas noches, Erza-

Se despidieron y Titania pasó a cambiarse de atuendo para recostarse, sintiendo a su cuerpo relajarse antes de cerrar ligeramente su mano izquierda, recordando la calidez en su contacto con su guerrero mientras el sueño la vencía.

" _Gokū…"_

Y hablando de Gokū…

Ya habían pasado varias horas, faltando no mucho para que amanezca y nuestro querido guerrero acababa de abrir los ojos, viéndose ahora sorprendido por ver a una pequeña niña moviendo a su hermano para tratar de despertarlo…

-Souta… ¡Souta!- llamaba al moverlo – ¡Levántate!-

-Mmmmaaaahhhhhh… ¿Qué?- preguntó el pequeño adormilado mientras se refregaba los ojos para ver a su hermana – Sora… ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Gokū-nii-chan ya despertó!- respondió animada mientras señalaba al guerrero que seguía sorprendido.

-¿Ustedes me conocen?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió Sora – ¡Erza-nee-chan nos habló de ti!-

-¿Erza? ¿Dónde está?- desviando la mirada para buscarla y luego concentrándose para tratar de sentir su presencia, sintiéndola bastante alejada junto al resto de sus amigos, con lo que se relajó mucho más y se permitió preguntar – ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡Estamos en un hospital Gokū-nii-chan!- aclaró Sora mientras su hermano daba más detalles.

-Erza-nee te trajo hasta aquí, nos contó que tenías un problema por una tormenta de nieve-

Gokū se quedó en silencio, con lo que poco a poco llegaban a su mente las imágenes de aquella tormenta hasta lo sucedido en su entrenamiento donde se había sentido tan agotado y con un fuerte dolor, aunque no quedó inconsciente de todo y apenas era posible oír las voces de sus amigos pues eran como un ligero eco, siendo la de su pelirroja compañera la que más era capaz de recordar…

-Ya veo…- murmuró el guerrero – ¿Y ustedes porqué están aquí? ¿También se perdieron bajo una tormenta?-

-No, mamá y papá nos dijeron que teníamos una condición muy especial y por eso tenemos que venir al hospital para que el doctor nos revise- aclaró la pequeña.

En ese momento Souta se estremeció ligeramente y el estómago de Gokū emitió un gruñido que sorprendió a ambos…

-Vaya, qué mala suerte, supongo que no hay nada para comer-

Los niños se miraron con complicidad…

-¡Claro que sí, Goku-nii-chan!- dijo al señalar el estante a la derecha del guerrero - ¡Erza-nee-chan te preparó un gran tazón! Dijo que era por si tenías hambre-

-¿En serio?- preguntó un emocionado Saiyajin, poniéndose de pie para ver aquella sopa, calentándola al concentrar un poco de su Ki y percatándose de que soltaba un aroma delicioso – ¡Qué bien!-

Fueron muy pocos minutos para que Gokū terminara la mitad de enorme tazón, acercándose a los pequeños para ofrecerles también un poco diciéndoles que realmente estaba delicioso. Los hermanos sonrieron y gustosos terminaron la sopa…

-¿Entonces debo quedarme echado aquí hasta que el doctor venga?- quiso saber un no muy entusiasta peleador.

-Sí, pero es muy aburrido- se quejó Souta, con su hermana inflando las mejillas y asintiendo a esas palabras.

-Pero todavía falta para que amanezca- dijo el guerrero al observar el cielo por una ventana – ¡Ya sé! ¡Nube voladora!-

Pasados unos momentos ambos pequeños se quedaron mudos por ver cómo una esponjosa nube amarilla entraba por la gran ventana, acercándose al guerrero que les dio una sonrisa.

-¡Es impresionante, Gokū-nii-chan!- dijo Sora cuando ella y su hermano se subían a la nube y daban algunos brinquitos – ¡Es tan suave! ¿De dónde la sacaste?-

-Me la dio el Maestro Karin hace mucho tiempo- respondió animado – Oigan niños, vamos a dar un paseo, sólo no se lo digan al doctor ¿Sí?- les guiñó un ojo.

Y al cabo de unos momentos ambos pequeños iban junto a Gokū volando por los cielos y viendo cómo el horizonte empezaba a aclararse ligeramente, allí arriba algunas aves los acompañaban, considerándolos líderes de la parvada y siguiéndolos por las nubes para diversión de ambos pequeños.

Desafortunadamente aquel viaje tuvo que acabarse cuando parecía que el sol ya estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Wow, Gokū-nii, eso fue fantástico!- se veía un emocionado Souta mientras el guerrero los devolvía a su cama y dejaba que su nube se marchara porque si Erza la veía era muy probable que supiera lo que hizo y se enojaría con él.

Pasados unos minutos tanto Sora como Souta se miraron con algo de preocupación al recordar la última cosa de la que hablaron con Erza…

-Goku-nii-chan…- llamó la niña – ¿Es verdad que tenías una prometida?-

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es una prometida?- cuestionó confundido.

-Mi mamá me dijo que es una persona con la que te vas a casar-

Casar. Esa palabra resonó unos segundos en la cabeza de nuestro guerrero, recordando inmediatamente lo que había pasado en el Torneo…

-Ah, sí. Creo que Chi-Chi quería casarse conmigo- admitió el peleador, reviviendo su aclaración sobre el error que cometió al creer que tomar una esposa era comida.

-¡No puedes casarte con ella!- bramó la pequeña para enorme sorpresa de Gokū, quien se vio algo confundido y curioso.

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque Erza-nee quiere casarse contigo- aclaró Souta con igual determinación que su hermana.

-¿Erza quiere casarse conmigo?- quiso confirmar mientras intentaba imaginárselo.

Mas al ver su rostro, ambos niños pensaron en que a Gokū no parecía agradarle la idea pero se convencieron de que no podía ser así, por lo que algo más se les pasó por la cabeza.

-Gokū-nii-chan, ¿Tú sabes qué es casarse?-

-Sí, Yamcha me dijo que era vivir con una mujer toda la vida- respondió el guerrero.

-¡Eso no es todo!- reprendieron ambos pequeños para sorpresa de nuestro Saiyajin.

-¿Eh? ¿Aún hay más?-

-Mamá me dijo que casarse con alguien era aprender a vivir juntos apoyándose- dijo Sora – Que era algo para mejorar juntos cada día, conocer sus defectos y trabajar para que su relación fuera más fuerte y puedan proteger su hogar-

Esas palabras golpearon la cabeza de Gokū. Entonces casarse era algo más que vivir juntos, y Erza quería casarse con él. Ella quería que ambos pudieran seguir entrenando para mejorar en sus habilidades, conocer sus debilidades y ser más fuertes que antes. Todo con tal de proteger la Tierra, su hogar.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de que casarse era todo eso- admitió el guerrero y ambos notaron que la idea parecía gustarle pues les bastaba con ver aquella sonrisa.

-Gokū-nii-chan, ella te quiere mucho y se pondría muy triste si te casas con otra persona- dijo suavemente la pequeña.

Bueno, Gokū no entendía por qué le hablaban de Chi-Chi si él no quería casarse, pero también veía que esos niños no querían que Erza estuviera triste, al igual que él.

Y tal como dijimos hace un tiempo: Si Gokū pudiera hacer algo para que sus amigos estuvieran contentos, lo haría con gusto.

-Está bien, prometo que no me casaré con nadie- aclaró para alegría de ambos pequeños, quienes ya se imaginaban la sonrisa de la pelirroja cuando le dijeran que Gokū no iba a casarse.

Lo único que faltaba era que ella le pidiera matrimonio, pero para eso Gokū tenía que demostrarle que él también le gustaba…

-Gokū-nii-chan…- llamó Sora.

Mientras tanto, en los exteriores del castillo…

Nuestros amigos ya salían, era bastante temprano y seguramente el hospital estaba abierto, por lo que no dudaron en emprender camino para ver el estado de su amigo y, si era posible, marcharse inmediatamente antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

-Vamos, dime ¿Qué pasó para que lo reconozcas?- preguntaba la Brief por enésima vez, cansando finalmente a una maga que se decidió a contarle todo lo que sintió el día anterior cuando terminaron su entrenamiento y estuvo a punto de besarlo de no ser por la misma Bulma.

Añadiendo, por supuesto, su impresión de que ya hubiera vivido algo así antes y aclarando que, cuando hablaba con aquellos niños, había estado experimentando nuevamente todas esas sensaciones mientras los pequeños le hacían preguntas y ella respondía más honestamente sobre sus sentimientos.

" _Vaya, esos niños sí saben sacar información…"_ se dijo la Brief antes de recordar algo en lo que coincidía con Erza…

-Sabes, yo también tengo ese presentimiento de que hubiéramos visto algo así. Aquella vez que Lunch los interrumpió sentí que la situación no era realmente desconocida y de hecho se me hacía…familiar…-

Ambas continuaron hablando sobre el tema y Erza se quedó muda al escuchar la teoría de su compañera.

Y entonces…

-¿Entendiste, Gokū-nii-chan?-

-Sí, pero son muchas cosas- confirmó y se quejó Gokū por lo complicado que le parecía.

-Todo es por el bien de Erza-nee-chan- aseguró.

En ese momento la puerta se abría y un par de enfermeras les hacían unos gestos a los niños…

-Sora, Souta, es hora de sus inyecciones-

-¡Sí, ya voy!- respondió la pequeña al bajarse de la cama y ver a su hermano sin ganas de moverse – Vamos, Souta, no seas miedoso-

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Gokū por verlo tan asustado.

-A Souta le dan miedo las inyecciones- se burló Sora.

-No te rías de mí- se enojó antes de mirar al guerrero con seriedad – Gokū-nii, las inyecciones son horrendas-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, son el peor castigo de Kami-sama para las malas personas. Es una enorme punta que atraviesa tu brazo y pasa por todo tu cuerpo. Papá me contó que puede matar muchos organismos dentro de tu cuerpo. Además es un enorme dolor y se dice que es un millón de veces peor que la más horrenda tortura del infierno-

Una enfermera apareció y cargó al pequeño que se veía desesperado mientras extendía una mano hacia el guerrero…

-¡No dejes que te atrapen, Gokū-nii! ¡Gokū-niiiiiiii…!-

El hombre más fuerte de la Tierra se quedó allí en silencio, recordando todos esos dolorosos golpes que había recibido en incontables batallas. Pero esas inyecciones de las que hablaba Souta debían ser mucho peor que lo que sintió el día anterior, incluso el rayo con el que Piccolo lo atravesó sería nada en comparación.

Y además era un castigo para las malas personas, el peor castigo de Kami-sama. Pero si era así entonces ¿Por qué castigarán a esos niños? ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho? ¿Por qué Mr. Popo no le contó sobre eso? ¿Acaso era una técnica secreta que sólo podía hacer Kami-sama y por eso no podían mostrársela?

Recordó la pelea que Kami tuvo contra Piccolo, tratando de pensar en una razón por la que no haya usado eso contra ese demonio.

¡¿Acaso sería posible que aquella técnica fuera tan poderosa y horrenda que pudiera matar al oponente por todo el dolor que causaba?! ¡¿Era por eso que prefirió usar una técnica mortal para encerrarlo en lugar de la inyección?!

-Son Gokū- llamó el doctor al ingresar, sorprendiendo a un guerrero que no tenía deseos de escuchar aquella palabra – Veo que ya despertaste, así que vamos a ver cómo amaneciste hoy-

-¿Eh? Sí, está bien…-

Momentos después…

-Bien, parece que todo está en orden, ahora sólo falta una cosa- dijo mientras se colocaba unos guantes y una enfermera le acercaba un pequeño estuche.

-¿Qué cosa, doctor?- preguntó con alivio por casi acabar con eso.

El médico sacó una enorme jeringa – Su inyección-

En ese momento nuestros amigos finalmente llegaban, acercándose al cuarto donde Gokū estaría descansando…

-Me pregunto cómo amaneció- murmuró Krillin antes de escuchar un par de gritos de su amigo.

-¡NOOOO! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡AAHHHHH!-

Inmediatamente todos se alarmaron para ver un enorme grupo de enfermeras y pacientes en la entrada…

-¡¿Oigan qué está pasando?!- exigió saber Bulma – ¡¿Qué rayos le hacen a Son-kun?!-

Todos ellos tuvieron que hacerse algo de espacio a la fuerza y eso quería decir que…

-Con permiso, por favor, dejen pasar a este anciano- decía el maestro mientras sus manos iban y venían por todas las curvas que veía – Enfermera no se mueva, sólo quiero ver a mi discípulo-

Los demás sólo veían con desaprobación cómo Oolong se le unía al maestro a ese festival de caricias, pero decidieron ignorarlo para finalmente ver a un guerrero que se movía insistentemente y varias enfermeras tratando de mantenerlo quieto…

-¡NOOO! ¡ME DUELE! ¡AAAAHHHHH!-

-¡Por favor, cálmese! ¡Aún no le hemos puesto la inyección!- dijo el médico y todos allí cayeron de espaldas por lo que ocurría.

-No puede ser verdad…- murmuró Krillin, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de su gran amigo.

Y no era el único…

-Háganse a un lado- ordenó Erza con enorme seriedad, viendo fijamente a Gokū – Yo le pondré la inyección-

-¿Está segura de que podrá? Es un paciente muy escandaloso- el doctor no se veía convencido y Gokū tampoco parecía complacido con la idea por la palabra inyección.

Titania sonrió y les pidió a todos que se alejaran, con lo que salieron de la habitación para observar todo desde la entrada.

Erza brilló y al cabo de unos momentos varios pacientes sintieron enorme envidia al verla con su traje de enfermera. El maestro no evitó un derrame nasal, por lo que se desmayó al instante…

-¡Enfermeras, lleven a este señor a emergencias!- se alarmó el médico, a lo que el anciano parecía revivir milagrosamente y apoyaba las manos en ciertas retaguardias para levantarse.

Fue entonces que notaron que Erza había cerrado la puerta, acercándose a su compañero para extender las cortinas de la cama por todo su alrededor, así, aunque abrieran la puerta, esos pervertidos no podrían espiarlos.

-Muy bien, Gokū, no te muevas, esto no tardará- aseguró mientras se acercaba con la punta filuda de donde se escapó una pequeña gota que aterrorizó al Saiyajin, por lo que ella se movió rápido – ¡Quédate quieto!-

-¡NO, ERZA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES!-

-¡No te muevas! ¡Obedece!- ordenó Erza al subirse a la cama y colocar las piernas a los lados de la cintura de Gokū, quien seguía agitándose y trataba de levantarse – ¡Gokū, ya basta!-

No servía de nada, no podía liberarse y no quería tener que hacerle daño. Por lo que se le prendió el foco a nuestro Saiyajin cuando una de sus manos fue libre y la deslizó por la cintura de la maga.

Erza comenzó a soltar risas y la fuerza en su agarre disminuyó para alegría de un guerrero que empleó su otra mano en la misma tarea, tratando de moverla a un lado pero con una maga que apoyaba una mano en el pecho del muchacho para mantenerlo en su lugar – Hahahaha, Gokū…ya… basta…-

Nuestros amigos allí simplemente seguían escuchando que aparentemente no había ningún avance en el asunto, por lo que soltaron un suspiro y Bulma abrió la puerta para ayudarles a terminar con eso de una vez.

-Oye, Erza venimos a…-

Realmente Titania tenía razón, con aquellas cortinas no podían verlo, pero eso no era necesario gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas y les permitían observar las siluetas de un Gokū echado que se mecía al mismo compas que la maga que se apoyaba en su pecho y movía incesantemente sus caderas.

Y el hecho de que Erza estuviera gimiendo el nombre de su compañero terminó por confirmar todo…

Lunch se desmayó en brazos de una avergonzada Bulma y las enfermeras se alarmaron al ver a todos los varones chorreando sangre por la nariz mientras unas felices sonrisas adornaban sus rostros.

-¡Doctor, todos se han desmayado! ¿Qué hacem…?- el médico también liberaba litros de sangre y parecía ser el único que trataba de hacerle competencia al maestro.

Ambos jóvenes seguían forcejeando y en un momento determinado, cuando Gokū pudo sentarse y estar más cerca de huir, la mano de Erza resbaló y su cabeza dio directo contra la de Gokū, conectando sus labios bruscamente por unos momentos antes de que nuestro Saiyajin se quedara helado y Erza enrojeciera porque todavía deseaba un poco más.

Fue como un golpe en su mente, pero Gokū sentía que algo regresaba a la misma pues eso se había sentido demasiado familiar aunque él no recordara haber hecho algo así antes.

-Erza…- murmuró, abriendo más los ojos cuando sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, viendo entonces que la jeringa ya estaba vacía y la maga procedía a retirarla – La inyección…-

Y puede que fuera lo ocurrido con Chi-Chi, o tal vez su charla con los pequeños, o este último contacto. Pero lo cierto es que Titania le sonrió antes de plasmarle un beso más largo y alejarse con la misma expresión alegre.

-¿Ves?- dijo ella – No fue tan…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Minutos después…

Todas las víctimas ya se encontraban recibiendo donaciones de sangre mientras el doctor hablaba con el maestro sobre el estado de Gokū y cuáles eran las recomendaciones a seguir antes de entrenar como antes.

Mientras tanto nuestros amigos ya se veían con mayor tranquilidad ahora que el Saiyajin estaba de pie y con aparentemente muchas energías para haberlo estado haciendo con Erza durante al menos una hora a ese intenso ritmo.

Por supuesto que ese desvergonzado comportamiento generó una multa que Bulma tuvo que pagar, preguntándose cómo era posible que Gokū pudiera seguir viajando en su nube si ya van dos veces que lo hacen.

Nuestra maga, por su parte, simplemente se sintió avergonzada por lo que ocurría pero entendía que en algún momento ella y Gokū sí habrían de…

-¡Erza-nee-chan!- llamó una alegre Sora cuando nuestros amigos se reunieron para marcharse.

-Hola Sora- sonrió la pelirroja antes de no ver al pequeño castaño con ella – ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Mi hermano está recibiendo su inyección- apenas lo dijo y el guerrero que era ayudado por una maga a mantenerse de pie sufrió un par de arcadas – ¿Qué le pasa a Gokū-nii-chan?-

Titania miró a su compañero, sintiéndose algo mal y divertida cuando dijo – Inyecciones-

Gokū parecía ponerse pálido con la simple mención de la palabra, preguntándose qué es lo que él había hecho mal para ser castigado así.

" _¿Acaso estará molesto porque no quise ser Kami-sama?"_

Pasados los segundos nuestro peleador ya estaba mucho mejor y eso se notaba en su semblante, pues parecía haber recobrado el color y sus ánimos…

Por supuesto que un Souta completamente pálido llegó al lado de su hermana cuando aparentemente llegaban sus padres, una mujer castaña con un vestido rosa oscuro y un hombre rubio con pantalones oscuros y una camisa.

-¡Erza-nee-chan!- llamó otra vez Sora – Adivina qué. ¡Gokū-nii-chan dijo que no se casaría!-

Erza se sorprendió por escuchar eso ya que no sabía que ellos habían conversado, así como la sorprendía el que su compañero hubiera dicho que no pensaba casarse con Chi-Chi.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó la maga al guerrero, sintiéndose nerviosa mientras esperaba una respuesta que todos nuestros demás amigos también querían saber.

-Sí, no me casaré con nadie si eso te hace feliz-

Nuestra maga enrojeció pues, al igual que todos los demás, captaban el significado de aquellas palabras y no podían creerse el que su amigo acabara de decir eso.

" _Sí, esos dos realmente saben cómo sacar información"_

-Bueno, ya nos vamos, cuídense mucho ¿Sí?- sonrió Sora mientras arrastraba a su hermano con ella.

-Sí, ustedes también- la maga les acarició los cabellos – Y gracias por todo-

Nuestros amigos ya se iban, cuando la voz de Souta consiguió su atención…

-Gokū-nii…- llamó el pequeño mientras se iba junto a sus padres – Se te olvida algo…-

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí!- dijo el guerrero al recordar las indicaciones de esos pequeños sobre aquella idea que terminó por convencerlo, por lo que se giró hacia su compañera y con todo el relajo del mundo puso sus labios sobre los de Erza.

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?!- a los demás casi se le salen los ojos con esa pregunta.

-No…no puedo creerlo…- susurró Krillin, esperando escuchar un grito emocionado de Bulma, pero sorprendentemente ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte – ¿Dónde está Bul…?-

-¡Esperen!- sonó su voz a lo lejos – ¡¿Niños, no quieren trabajar en la Corporación Cápsula?!-

Todos cayeron de espaldas, mientras que Erza era finalmente capaz de reaccionar, debido a que ella misma ya lo había besado antes y la sensación no hacía otra cosa más que volverse cada vez más y más familiar, con lo que no fue capaz de evitar mover sus labios con mayor deseo hasta finalmente separarse…

Gokū se quedó en silencio unos momentos, viéndose confundido antes de sorprenderse – ¡Erza, este es el sabor!-

-¿Qué?-

-El día en que despertarnos en la casa de Bulma- mencionó él con lo que la maga comprendió todo al instante – ¡Este es el sabor que me había gustado!-

Erza se quedó muda con oírlo, sintiendo que todo cobraba mayor sentido con la teoría de Bulma…

" _¿Realmente podrá ser amnesia?"_

Bueno, ya lo descubriría en el camino…

Nuestros amigos salieron del lugar para encontrarse con Chi-Chi viendo a Erza con enorme molestia.

-¡Entonces por eso Gokū-san no quiso casarse conmigo! ¡Fuiste tú quien me robó a mi Gokū-san!-

-Chi-Chi, cálmate- pidió su padre – Estoy seguro de que todo es un malentendido-

-No, Ox-Satán- dijo el maestro Roshi – Las cosas son como lo parecen, Gokū y Erza están juntos, por lo que no puede casarse con tu hija. Creí que las cosas ya estaban claras, pero veo que me equivoqué-

-¡No importa si están juntos o no!- interrumpió la pelinegra – ¡Gokū-san prometió que se casaría conmigo! ¡Así que está en mi derecho reclamarlo!-

-Parece que realmente no te importa cuál sea la decisión o los sentimientos de Gokū- habló la maga para sorpresa de todos – Estás tan obsesionada que no quieres reconocer su elección-

-Si realmente estás tan segura de que te escogerá, entonces compitamos por ver quién sería la mejor esposa para él. Gokū-san podrá elegir a la ganadora, y la perdedora no volverá a meterse en su vida-

-Hecho. Pero sólo voy a decirte una cosa- Erza caminó y miró fijamente a Chi-Chi – No me importa lo que haya prometido, yo no pienso perder-

Titania no se ha dejado amedrentar por las palabras y la amenaza de Chi-Chi. Y ahora ambas están listas para enfrascarse en una feroz batalla donde el premio será el mismo Gokū. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Y a quién escogerá Gokū?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el nuevo avance a cargo de **Gokū** , Bulma y ¿Una triste Erza?

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **-¡Hola, soy Gokū! Esto es muy extraño, no sé porqué Erza está compitiendo-**

-¡Espera! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no te importa si Erza pierde, Son-kun?!-

 **-El Próximo Capítulo de "Saiyajin de Clase S" será: ¡¿Gokū cambia de parecer?!-**

-Gokū...-


	15. ¿Gokū cambia de parecer?

****$$%¡ IMPORTANTE!%$$****

 **Antes de leer este capítulo deben leer el nuevo avance que dejé en el anterior capítulo. Lo digo para los que no sabían que modifiqué el avance.**

Ahora sí.

 **Hola a todos!**

Y bueno, en realidad debería de actualizar dentro de 3 días aún. Pero no creo que les moleste el que la inspiración me hiciera publicar antes.

Así mismo, este capítulo debería haber sido subido hace un par de horas pero sucede que la página de FF no me dejaba subir ningún archivo. Así que tuve que utilizar la opción copy-&-paste para subir todo lo que había escrito. Emm...puede que por eso mismo este cap tenga algún error ortográfico que no he tenido tiempo de revisar por otro tipo de asuntos más personales.

Por otro lado quisiera avisarle a mis lectores de esta cuenta, si no vieron la de respaldo, que este Fic a partir de ahora será dividido en un Fic para cada arco. Es decir, terminamos este y publico un nuevo Fic sobre el regreso a Fairy Tail, saga saiyajin, freezer, etc,etc...

Ahora, em...no estoy muy seguro de cómo decirles esto pero... ¡Toriyama! !30 años para finalmente traerle a Gokū una mujer digna de él y para colmo ya está casado! ¡¿Es en serio?!

Sí, creo que ya vieron que yo también estoy a favor de esa parejita, que de hecho se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas...si no es que mi favorita ya que siempre había deseado una pareja de verdad para Gokū...No me pregunten porqué, ya que no tengo la menor idea de cómo fue que me encantó tanto. ¡Ah no! Esperen, ya me acordé, estaba viendo Dragon Ball Super y de la nada dije... Quiero que Gokū esté con ella.

De hecho ya hasta imaginé el lemon xD y dicho eso creo que voy a escribir un Fic sobre esa pareja, cambiando un pequeño suceso en la historia antes del torneo de Champa para poder darle paso. Y bueno, creo que es todo, sólo quería decírselos por si me demoro un poco al actualizar este Fic y eso es porque cuando una nueva idea llega a mi mente, es casi imposible sacarla a menos que escriba 1 cap. sobre eso (Creo que el mejor ejemplo sería "El Demonio Legendario")

Así que, para no incomodarlos más con otro ship en medio de un crossover ship xD mejor lo dejo allí

Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Toriyama(quien se tardó 30 años en traer por fin una waifu para Gokū) así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

-Si realmente estás tan segura de que te escogerá, entonces compitamos por ver quién sería la mejor esposa para él- retó la pelinegra - Gokū-san podrá elegir a la ganadora, y la perdedora no volverá a meterse en su vida-

-Hecho. Pero sólo voy a decirte una cosa- Erza caminó y miró fijamente a Chi-Chi – No me importa lo que haya prometido, yo no pienso perder-

Chi-Chi devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad antes de darse la vuelta de manera brusca y comenzar a caminar con una seria pelirroja siguiéndola…

Nuestros amigos, por su parte, simplemente se quedaron allí de pie con claro nerviosismo…

-Ay- se lamentó Krillin con algunas gotas resbalando por su cabeza - ¿En qué nos metimos ahora?-

Bulma simplemente los miró confundida pues no comprendía la razón por la que el resto se preocupaba cuando deberían saber perfectamente que esta 'competencia' ya tenía una clara vencedora. Aunque seguramente se debía a que no tenían idea de cuáles podrían ser las reacciones de Erza, y razones no faltarían ya que bastaba con ver ese decidido semblante para saber que Titania no iba a irse con rodeos.

Pero fue esto último lo que llamó más la curiosidad de nuestra científica pues no pudo evitar preguntarse inmediatamente cuál era la opinión del muchacho por el que todo esto estaba ocurriendo.

La Brief se giró hacia su gran amigo dispuesta a cuestionárselo, mas apenas abrió la boca fue interrumpida por éste, quien se veía algo confundido mientras seguía mirando a las jóvenes alejándose…

-Oye, Bulma ¿Por qué Erza quiere competir con Chi-Chi?- preguntó para sorpresa de una Bulma que no creía el que su amigo fuera realmente tan lento como para no comprender lo que pasaba. No, eso no podía ser cierto, Gokū debería de saber que lo hacían por ver quién sería mejor esposa para él…

Así que quizá debía estar hablando de otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres, Son-kun?- le incitó a tratar de explicarse mejor, cosa que el Saiyajin hizo sin perder su confundido semblante.

-Es que Erza ya sabe que no quiero casarme con Chi-Chi- aclaró nuestro guerrero – Así que no entiendo porque quiere competir-

Fueron pocas palabras, pero había sido más que suficiente para que Bulma comprendiera cuál era la opinión de Gokū con respecto al asunto y que parece ser que a él realmente no le importaba quién vaya a ser la ganadora pues, aún si no fue su intención, el Saiyajin ya había dejado en claro nuevamente su elección.

Por otro lado, él tenía razón al expresar su duda ya que la científica también sabía a la perfección que hubiera sido imposible para la pelirroja no saber cuáles eran los deseos de su compañero. Pero le bastó con recordar la expresión de Erza para comprender todo…

Así que sólo pudo sonreír en un gesto que parecía mezclar aprobación y respeto antes de simplemente decir – Sí, Son-kun, yo entiendo por qué quiere competir- concedió y continuó sin permitirle réplicas al Saiyajin – Pero creo que será mejor que tú mismo se lo preguntes más tarde-

Eso sólo sirvió para confundir un poco más a nuestro guerrero, quien colocó ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza antes de arquear las cejas al no entender nada y finalmente emprender camino junto al resto en dirección al castillo…

Durante el camino, cada persona del lugar miraba intrigado a la hija de Ox-Satán caminar claramente molesta, siendo seguida por una pelirroja con una expresión bastante más tranquila pero enormemente decidida. Pero lo que llamó más su atención fue ver al mismo rey caminar nuevamente en compañía de esas personas que algunos vieron el día anterior, sólo con la inclusión de aquel nuevo muchacho.

Los murmullos comenzaron y ninguno de ellos se lo pensó dos veces cuando Ox-Satán les hizo una seña para que los acompañaran también.

Al cabo de unos minutos más ya todos se encontraban dentro del enorme castillo, y poco después el gran salón principal se encontraba siendo acomodado por órdenes de Ox-Satán, quien entonces se giró para hablarles a todos…

-Escuchen amigos- dijo mientras le pedía a Gokū acercarse, pasándole después el brazo por encima - Mi hija deseaba contraer matrimonio con este joven de aquí, pero ahora acabamos de enterarnos que él ya tenía novia. Así que ambas competirán hoy por ver quién sería la mejor esposa para él-

-O-oigan… ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Krillin pues no entendía nada al ver que los encargados del castillo movían y acomodaban una gran cantidad de sillas, mas le quedó claro al ver aquella repentina cantidad de personas acompañándolos.

-Tal parece que Ox-Satán quiere algo de público- respondió seriamente el maestro mientras veía que acomodaban unas pequeñas mesas personales para las competidoras – Quizá sea para ponerle algo de presión a Erza- especuló, regresando su atención a su antiguo discípulo.

-Así que los he invitado para que nos ayuden a decidir una ganadora- continúo Ox-Satán -Quiero que sean lo más imparciales que sea posible para ayudar al buen Gokū a escoger con quién deberá casarse-

Erza entrecerró los ojos en señal de desconfianza.

-Parece que será una competencia justa- dijo Puar, un tanto más aliviado.

-No estoy seguro…todas esas personas viven aquí con ellos- murmuró Yamcha, mirando de reojo al público – Es seguro que apoyarán a la hija de Ox-Satán-

-¿Pero eso no sería trampa?- preguntó Lunch, algo preocupada.

Los muchachos se miraron unos momentos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que cada uno pensaba con respecto al asunto. Claramente Erza no sería afectada de verdad por esto, pero eso no negaba el hecho que tener a todas esas personas apoyando solamente a un lado era una injusticia pues conocían a Gokū y sabían que podía ser algo influenciable. Tenían que equilibrar la balanza. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

-Oigan, ¿De qué tanto están hablando?- preguntó Bulma con algo de enojo – La competencia ya va a empezar-

En ese momento, nuestra científica sintió un fuerte escalofrío cuando la miraron fijamente y cada uno sonrió…

-Muy bien, ya todo está listo- dijo Ox-Satán – Quiero que ambas vayan a sus mesas y se preparen que estamos a punto de comenzar-

Ambas asintieron a las palabras y en lo que Chi-Chi se adelantaba, nuestra pelirroja se giró para mirar nuevamente al Saiyajin, notando perfectamente que parecía confundido y más cuando ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida antes de volver a girarse para cambiar su mirada a una de completa seriedad…

 _"Te prometo que yo ganaré, Gokū"_

Acto seguido comenzó a caminar mientras sus ojos chocaban contra las de su contrincante, aquella mujer que muy probablemente, al ver cómo se comportó desde el día anterior, habría engañado a su compañero para que le prometiera matrimonio. Pero ahora estaba aquí para ponerle un alto a las cosas ahora que su relación con Gokū parecía finalmente avanzar.

Y no iba a dejar que Chi-Chi le quitara eso por un simple caprichito…

-Erza…- murmuró el guerrero, aún sin comprender por qué deseaba competir si sabía que él no quería casarse con Chi-Chi y recordando nuevamente la sugerencia de su amiga sobre preguntárselo más tarde…

-De acuerdo, es hora de comenzar- dijo Ox-Satán seriamente antes de sacar un micrófono y hablar para todos – ¡Buen día, amigos, ha llegado el momento de decidir quién será la esposa para Son Gokū!- señaló al muchacho, quien se quedó sorprendido al notar que todos lo miraban – Y las pretendientes son: Mi hija, Chi-Chi, que usó el derecho de la promesa de Gokū para reclamar su puesto como esposa-

Algunos comenzaron a aplaudir para animar a la joven pelinegra, quien sonrió agradecida mientras saludaba y Erza no cambiaba su serio semblante pues suponía que así debería ser.

-Y Erza Scarlet, la competencia de mi hija y actual pareja de Son Gokū-

-¡Sí! ¡Adelante, Erza-nee-chan!- se oyeron unos pequeños gritos que dejaron sorprendidos a varios, incluida la misma Titania, quien no evitó buscar con la mirada a sus animadores para toparse con dos pequeños que gritaban a todo pulmón mientras juntaban sus manos alrededor de sus bocas para hacer eco – ¡Tú puedes! ¡Qué no te quiten a Gokū-nii-chan!-

La maga sonrió enternecida, al mismo tiempo que le sorprendía verlos allí aunque era seguro que casi todo el pueblo estaba de espectador, y no dudó en responder al gesto para alegría de ambos pequeños.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo pareja?- murmuró el Son sin comprender absolutamente nada – Oye, Krillin… ¿A qué se refiere Ox-Satán con…?-

Gokū no terminó su pregunta al darse cuenta de que se hallaba solo y no podía ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Todo se decidirá con algunos retos que ambas deberán completar para demostrar que son la mejor opción. ¡Bueno, sin más preámbulos, demos comienzo a…!-

-¡Un momento, Ox-Satán!- interrumpió el maestro de la nada antes de mirarlo seriamente – Me temo que aún falta una competidora-

-¿Qué? ¿Una competidora más?- cuestionó igual de confundido que ambas mujeres.

-Otra chica…- se dijo Erza antes de mirar a quien se acercaba – ¿Pero quién podría…?-

Mas apenas la vio llegar, nuestra pelirroja sentía que un tic se apoderaba de su ceja y ojo izquierdo, el cual se ponía peor mientras a la joven le traían una mesa personal y una silla para que tomara asiento, posicionándose a la izquierda de su amiga pelirroja con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro…

-¡¿EEEHHH?!- gritó Gokū para sorpresa de todos – ¡BULMA! ¡¿Tú también quieres casarte conmigo?!-

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a responder antes de notar a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño e insistiéndole – Q-quiero decir…Sí…-

 _"-Así que tú también competirás por Gokū- terminó de hablar el maestro con gran seriedad._

 _-¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE TONTERÍA ES ESA?!- les vociferó en la cara a cada uno – ¡Erza me mataría si ve que yo también estoy interesada en quitarle a Son-kun!-_

 _Se estremeció con sólo imaginarse a la maga sonriendo sádicamente mientras sacaba sus espadas para rebanarla en pedacitos mientras susurraba **"Nadie va a quitarme a mi Gokū"**_

 _Los demás también sintieron un escalofrío al imaginar la posible reacción de la pelirroja, pero trataron de olvidarlo al recordar sus verdaderas intenciones – Pero Bulma…- dijo Krillin un tanto dudoso – Tú no vas a quitarle a Gokū, si hay una persona más que compite entonces todas las cosas que podrían decir en contra de Erza podrían dividirse a la mitad-_

 _-Además eras tú la que estaba más emocionada con emparejarlos- le recordó Oolong – ¡Tienes que hacerte responsable!-_

 _-¡¿Responsable?!- se quejó antes de señalar a los muchachos – ¡Si no hubiera sido por sus enormes bocas ahora mismo estaríamos buscando otra esfera del Dragón!-_

 _-Lo sentimos, Bulma- se disculpó Yamcha – Pero es que ahora que las cosas han salido de ese modo, tenemos que apoyarlos-_

 _-Por favor, Bulma- le pidió Lunch – Tú eres la mejor amiga de Gokū, lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, y así Erza también se sentiría más motivada a ganar-_

 _Nuestra científica se mordió el labio pero también entendía la idea de los demás sobre el asunto, y era verdad que sólo ella podría competir y poder asegurar a Gokū aún si en un hipotético caso Erza llegase a perder…_

 _-Está decidido, Bulma, lo dejamos en tus manos- dijo Krillin._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, esperen!- trató de detenerlos cuando el maestro decía que faltaba una competidora y el resto empezaba a empujarla en dirección a la mesa – ¡Oigan!-"_

Oh, demonios. ¿Cómo es que la habían convencido de aceptar semejante idea? Sólo le quedaba esperar que Erza no se tragara esta farsa y la considerara una rival más antes de poder explicarle todo…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de la nada sintió a su cuerpo estremecerse en señal de alerta. La Brief tragó algo de saliva mientras se giraba lentamente para observar a su amiga aunque todas sus emociones le rogaban porque no lo hiciera, no querían morir tan jóvenes.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su pelirroja amiga, sintiendo a su rostro perder todo rastro de color al verla sentada mientras muy tranquilamente mecía una espada cargada excesivamente de un poder mágico tan rojizo como la sangre que sus ojos exigían…

Y el que esos mocosos la estén llamando bruja traidora y alienten a la maga a eliminarla de la competencia, cosa que Erza parecía querer hacer más que literalmente, no ayudaba en nada.

-Muy bien, entonces, si no hay más sorpresas- dijo Ox-Satán – ¡Entonces comencemos con esto!-

Cada una de las chicas esperó a ver de qué se iba a tratar todo esto…

-Para que la competencia sea justa, haremos una serie de retos con las cosas que una buena esposa deberá hacer. De la misma forma, nos aseguraremos de que Gokū también cumpla con el papel del marido y después, con su ayuda, él podrá elegir una ganadora en cada reto-

Acto seguido, algunos sirvientes de Ox-Satán trajeron una gran pizarra donde acomodaban los nombres de las competidoras…

-Ya veo…- dijo el maestro.

-Al final de la competencia, la joven con mayor puntaje será la mejor opción para Son Gokū- acto seguido otros encargados del castillo empezaban a llevar aparentes adornos hacia el gran jardín trasero – ¡Y hoy mismo tendremos la boda!-

-¡¿EEEEHHHH?!- dijeron las tres jóvenes. Chi-chi con una gran sonrisa al creerse ya vencedora, Erza enormemente sonrojada con la idea de casarse ese mismo día y Bulma parecía como si a Gokū le hubiera crecido nuevamente la cola.

-Así que primero comenzaremos con la parte del conocimiento- dijo Ox-Satán para por fin dar inicio – Tendrán sólo unos cuantos segundos para responder-

-¿Responder?- se dijo la pelirroja al ver que les traían unos pequeños botones rojos y colocaban un contador al lado de la pizarra.

-¡Primera pregunta! ¡¿Cuántos años tiene Son Gokū?!-

Dicho inicio tan repentino las descolocó e inmediatamente el tiempo empezó a bajar desde los 10 segundos.

Chi-Chi se quedó en blanco al tratar de pensar, sólo sabía que habían transcurrido algunos años y eso debería ser más que suficiente para saber su edad. Si tan sólo se la hubiera preguntado cuando ellos se conocieron en lugar de salir directamente con el asunto del matrimonio…

7

…

6

…

Erza se esforzaba por pensar, tratando de recordar todo de lo que hablaba con Gokū, sus recuerdos sobre la playa y cómo él se había lanzado por ella a pesar de saber que de todas formas estaría a salvo. No, no, no, no. No es momento para eso, pero se le hacía difícil porque ahora recordaba que Gokū jamás le había dicho su edad.

5

…

4

…

¡Pero Krillin sí! ¡Él le contó que ellos tenían 12 años cuando fueron a su primer torneo de artes marciales! Y ese torneo se celebraba cada 3 años. ¡Entonces 3 años después, con 15 años, Gokū volvió a competir y perdió contra Ten Shin Han!

3

…

2

…

¡Y 3 años más tarde…!

1

…

-18 años- contestó Bulma al notar que el tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse y su pelirroja amiga todavía no respondía. Pero en ese momento escuchó un pequeño crujido y la Brief se espantó al notar cómo las otras 2 mujeres la miraban con deseos de eliminarla…

¿Acaso era imaginación suya o la mesa y el asiento de Erza estaban un poco más cerca que antes?

No pudo ni siquiera confirmarlo cuando escuchó la voz de su anfitrión…

-Muy bien. Bulma fue la única en responder, así que sólo nos falta confirmar que así sea- dijo Ox-Satán, mirando al maestro Roshi pues suponía que debería conocer bastante bien a su alumno.

-Así es, cuando terminé de entrenar a Gokū y a Krillin para que participaran en su primer torneo ambos tenían 12 años. Desde ese día han pasado ya 6 años y estos muchachos aún siguen creciendo- aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos tiempo – Bulma también lo sabe-

-¡Entonces ella ha ganado el primer punto!-

Erza se quedó en silencio…6 años…hace 6 años que Gokū mencionó por primera y quizá única vez su edad y Bulma nunca se olvidó de eso…mientras que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar algo de hace unos días…

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en eso pues inmediatamente la 2da pregunta fue lanzada…

-¡¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Gokū?!-

Esta vez el tiempo llegó a su límite y ninguna de las competidoras respondió, cosa que llamó la atención de la pelirroja, llevándola a pensar en que entonces su compañero jamás ha dicho cuándo es su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, eso se iba a confirmar ahora…

-No, nosotros tampoco lo sabemos- aclaró Yamcha – Gokū jamás nos ha dicho cuándo es-

-Entonces Gokū- llamó Ox-Satán – ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-

Todos prestaron total atención a la respuesta, sobretodo cierta maga que se dijo que puede que nunca más volviera a mencionarse, cuando el Saiyajin finalmente abrió la boca para decir…

-¿Qué es un cumpleaños?-

Todos cayeron de espaldas, incluidas las competidoras mientras Krillin se tomaba el rostro y decía – Debimos haberlo sabido-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Qué gracioso eres, Gokū!- dijo Ox-Satán mientras se limpiaba las gotas en su rostro con un pañuelo – Entonces parece que mejor pasaremos a la siguiente pregunta-

El ambiente regresó a la misma tensión en contra de la pobre científica que realmente sentía que la mesa de la pelirroja se acercaba cada vez más…

-Una buena esposa debe conocer muy bien el estómago de su marido, así como éste también tiene que saber qué es lo que a ella le gusta- habló el rey y varios estuvieron de acuerdo con él – Así que díganme, ¡¿Cuál es la comida preferida de Gokū?!-

Erza presionó el botón y dijo un tanto confundida – Creo que es el Teppanyaki-

Eso lo recordaba de aquella mañana tan extraña en donde se despertaron juntos, así como su compañero le había aclarado que sintió un delicioso sabor la noche anterior y que seguramente esa debería ser su comida preferida.

Pero entonces recordó su beso en el hospital esta mañana…

 _"Gokū se quedó en silencio unos momentos, viéndose confundido antes de sorprenderse – ¡Erza, este es el sabor!-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-El día en que despertarnos en la casa de Bulma- mencionó él con lo que la maga comprendió todo al instante – ¡Este es el sabor que me había gustado!-"_

Eso la había hecho recordar nuevamente la teoría de su amiga en relación a esas confusas sensaciones, pero decidió olvidarse de eso para poder escuchar las respuestas de sus oponentes.

Chi-Chi dijo que Gokū, con su enorme apetito, seguramente no podría tener sólo una comida preferida, así que se reservó el derecho de responder al creer que tenía razón.

Erza lo pensó y se dijo que esa respuesta también podría ser válida, por lo que se giró para ver que Bulma parecía estar meditando su respuesta antes de abrir los ojos con fuerza y mostrarlos brillantes de seguridad cuando dijo…

-¡La boca de Erza!-

El salón entero se quedó en silencio y a lo lejos se pudo oír el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose…

Los segundos fueron sepulcrales mientras poco a poco cada pares de ojos emprendían un lento y tortuoso camino hasta posarse sobre una pelirroja que iba enrojeciendo en proporcional medida a la cantidad de ojos observándola, sintiendo que hasta su rostro estaba derramando unas gotas de sudor por tanto calor e incluso juraría que algo de humo se estaba escapando de su cabeza…

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó un incrédulo Ox-Satán y Erza enrojeció aún más, tanto como para que el público empezara a murmurar si alguien podría donarle un poco de sangre a la pobre mujer ya que no era sano acumular tanto rubor en su rostro…

-Tú diles, Son-kun- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa confiada – ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-

Nuestro guerrero se sorprendió un poco a notar a todas esas personas acercársele tanto como para considerarlo acoso y una clara violación a su espacio personal, incluso los pequeños Sora y Souta se encontraban frente a él con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido mientras mantenían sus pequeñas manitas cerradas con fuerza a la espera de su respuesta…

-Mmm…- meditó el guerrero, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando las cejas mientras nuestra maga finalmente era capaz de enfocar la mirada sólo para empeorar al notar que su compañero había empezado a mirarla fijamente – Ese sabor…sí me gusta mucho…-

Gokū empezaba a murmurar un par de cosas sobre aquella mañana y cómo finalmente supo cuál era ese sabor tan delicioso mientras Chi-Chi fruncía el ceño al escucharlo, Bulma sonreía confiada y Erza ya tenía sus ojos volviéndose espirales…

-Tal vez no sea una comida…- dijo Gokū y la pelirroja sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse – Pero la boca de Erza es lo mejor que he probado-

Apenas lo dijo y un enorme borrón escarlata se perdió por la izquierda de las competidoras, cosa que hizo a Bulma soltar una pequeña risa…

-¿Oigan qué le pasó a Erza?- quiso saber el Saiyajin al verla desaparecer tan rápido.

-Creo que sería mejor si tomamos un descanso- sugirió Bulma, cosa a la que Ox-Satán accedió antes de que el ambiente se relajara un poco y ella pudiera ir a reunirse con sus amigos, acercándose primero a su gran amigo – Son-kun, creo que Erza se siente mal, tal vez deberías ir a verla, podría necesitar ayuda, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para que Chi-Chi no venga a molestarte…-

-Sí, está bien- respondió el guerrero antes de marcharse por donde vio a su amiga ir…

Bulma se reunió con los demás – ¿Cómo lo ven?-

El maestro asintió y las expresiones tranquilas de sus amigos le confirmaban las palabras – A este paso Gokū no dudará en escogerla…sólo tenemos un problema…-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó la Brief pues no veía nada malo.

Los demás sólo señalaron la pizarra y respondieron al unísono -Tú vas ganando-

La Brief se quedó incrédula al ver que ella ya llevaba 2 puntos de ventaja sobre sus competidoras…

-No puede ser… ¡A este paso voy a ganar y Erza va a querer matarme!-

-Eso si es que no lo hace antes de que ganes- murmuró Oolong y Bulma se quedó blanca del miedo.

-Bulma, ¿Pero acaso no dijiste que tú no querías casarte con Gokū?- preguntó Lunch algo confundida.

-¡YO NO QUIERO CASARME CON SON-KUN!- les vociferó -¡ESTOY COMPITIENDO POR SU CULPA!-

-Ya no hay nada qué hacer- trató de calmar los ánimos el maestro – No podemos hacer que Bulma pierda a propósito ya que podrían descubrir lo que planeamos. Sólo nos queda esperar que Erza pueda ganar los siguientes retos o que Gokū la escoja sin importar el resultado-

Bulma miró esperanzada por dónde dicha parejita se había marchado -¡Estoy contando contigo! ¡Son-kun!-

Dicho guerrero caminaba por un largo pasillo en búsqueda de su compañera. Puede que él jamás se haya adentrado tanto en el castillo de Ox-Satán, pero es que eso no le impedía para nada seguir sintiendo la presencia de la maga y saber en qué dirección debía ir…

La pelirroja por fin salía de otra habitación, la cual era uno de los tantos baños de los que disponía el castillo, tenía el rostro de un color más natural y los cabellos ligeramente húmedos, así como terminaba de secarse el rostro con un pañuelo mientras se permitía soltar un suspiro aliviado ahora que podía estar más tranquila…

-Así que aquí estabas- sonó la alegre voz de su compañero y toda la calma se fue al demonio mientras la maga sentía que los mareos regresaban y cómo su rostro empezaba a arder otra vez.

Trató de regresar al cuarto de baño para enfriarse un poco, pero realmente se sentía mareada y tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre el muro para mantenerse estable.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era un muro, sino el pecho del Saiyajin…

-Creo que Bulma tenía razón- murmuró el guerrero al tocar la frente de la maga – Estás muy roja y además tu cara está ardiendo, ¿Tienes fiebre?-

Erza se sentía cansada, no tenía ánimos de responder pues todo aquel anterior acumulo de sangre en su rostro realmente había tentado contra su salud, así que simplemente se dejó ir y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, sintiéndose sorprendentemente cómoda mientras por fin sentía que le llegaba un respiro…

-¿Erza?- la llamó el Saiyajin al no comprender por qué apoyaba su cabeza sobre él.

La maga no lo miró, pero respondió en un tranquilo susurro – Por favor, ¿Podríamos quedarnos un momento así?…me duele un poco la cabeza…-

-Ah… ¿Y te sentirás mejor si haces esto?- preguntó Gokū al comprender, la pelirroja no respondió pero le dio un asentimiento mientras sus brazos rodeaban al muchacho – Entonces no me moveré hasta que estés mejor-

Y se quedaron allí de pie mientras la maga descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de un guerrero que al cabo de unos momentos se dedicó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos de su compañera en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor…

Los segundos transcurrían tranquilamente para ellos y Erza se percataba de cómo es que el cálido tacto de Gokū, irónicamente la ayudaba a relajarse y a su rostro enfriarse hasta el momento en que, minutos después, se vio a sí misma sin rastros de aquella molestia.

Pero no se separaron, simplemente siguieron allí de pie aunque Erza por fin era capaz de separar la cabeza de su suave almohada personal y verlo a los ojos, los mismos ojos que le regalaban una tranquila pero alegre mirada cuando sus caricias finalmente terminaban y ambos se daban una mutua sonrisa que expresaba sus pensamientos. Erza agradeciéndole y Gokū feliz por verla mejor…

Siguieron allí, en silencio, viendo fijamente los orbes de su compañero y nuestra maga sentía fundirse a sí misma en la intensa mirada de su guerrero, quien a su vez se veía incapaz de mirar a otro lado… y no es que quisiera hacerlo.

Pero a lo lejos se escuchaban los murmullos de todas esas personas en el salón principal, por lo que a nuestra maga no le quedó de otra más que soltar un suspiro antes de soltar al guerrero.

Apenas lo hizo ambos lo percibieron, de la nada habían sentido algo de frío y Gokū se sintió extraño al percatarse de una inexplicable situación…Miró sus manos antes de cerrarlas lentamente y ese gesto estaba emocionando a Erza pues ella entendía qué era lo que sentía…

-Gokū- llamó, obteniendo la atención del mencionado – Acércate un poco-

-¿Qué pasa Er…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta pues los labios de la maga se hallaban pegados a los suyos, sorprendiéndolo pero no impidiéndole corresponder pues ya se sentía más acostumbrado a ese gesto que esos dos pequeños le habían dicho era un beso y esa sensación de ya haber sentido algo así antes.

Esa misma sensación llegó a la pelirroja y nuevamente sintió ese pinchazo de molestia por querer recordar qué era lo que había pasado antes entre ellos…

Su contacto terminó…

Pero para sorpresa de nuestra maga eso iba a continuar…

De la nada, Gokū volvió a acercarse y plasmó sus labios sobre los de ella con una enorme necesidad, volviéndose repentinamente más hábil pues se encontraba llevando el ritmo del beso para sorpresa de una maga que no dudó en corresponder mientras sentía nuevamente aquella sensación en su cabeza…algo estaba faltando…

-¿Qué es?- murmuró cuando su contacto volvió a concluir, tomando el rostro de su Gokū con ambas manos antes de verse aparentemente triste – ¿Qué es eso que no puedo recordar?-

Y la mirada del Saiyajin le dejó en claro que ella no era la única que lo sentía… Gokū también sabía que algo faltaba…

Y ambos querían saber qué era.

Erza volvió a besarlo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del guerrero y abrazándose con fuerza a él, no quería dejarlo ir pero los murmullos de esas personas eran cada vez más molestos…

Se separaron otra vez y volvieron a oír a esa gente, siendo la maga quien observó en aquella dirección…

Realmente tenía deseos de disfrutar de algo de privacidad con su Gokū, pero parece que primero va a tener que demostrarle a toda esa gente quién ha sido la maga que se ha quedado con el corazón de su guerrero.

 _"Y ni siquiera Bulma me lo va a quitar"_

Los muchachos miraron a la mencionada estremecerse -¿Qué te ocurre?-

La Brief no respondió, simplemente empezó a rogar porque Kami-sama estuviera viéndolo todo y lograra apaciguar la ira de la maga…

Erza respiró hondo y su mirada se volvió tan filosa como cuando está en medio de una importante misión – Es hora de ganar esto- dijo antes de empezar a caminar – Vamos, Gokū-

-¿Mm?- dijo un distraído Saiyajin, viendo a su compañera marcharse ya a continuar la competencia.

Los segundos transcurrieron y la maga finalmente se perdió de su vista, pero nuestro guerrero no se movió. Gokū se quedó allí parado antes de llevar una de sus manos y tocarse ligeramente los labios, percatándose de una ligera punzada en la cabeza…

De la nada una extraña amargura pareció llegar como un recuerdo…como si repentinamente recordara haber estado enojado en algún momento, cosa que lo confundía.

Y más confundido quedó cuando, al rememorar esa sensación, sus labios susurraron – Mi Erza…-

¿Pero…de dónde…?

Una punzada más fuerte interrumpió sus pensamientos y de la nada se vio a sí mismo enojado, herido y gritando…

 _"¡Te haré pagar por lo que…!"_

-¡Gokū!- le llamó Krillin, sacándolo de esas repentinas imágenes y haciéndolo mirar confundido a su rapado amigo – La competencia ya va a continuar. Todos te están esperando-

-¿Huh?- respondió medio perdido y con aquella imagen todavía fresca en su mente - Mm…Sí, está bien…-

El guerrero comenzó a caminar al lado de su mejor amigo, quien lo veía un tanto preocupado por su anterior reacción, así como por la forma en que lo halló…

-Gokū, dime- pidió honestidad – ¿Te sientes bien?-

-¿Mm? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin comprender por qué le decía eso si después de salir del hospital ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-No, no es nada. Quizá sólo sea mi imaginación- dijo el rapado, tanto para Gokū como para sí mismo.

Al cabo de unos momentos ambos peleadores finalmente llegaron al salón principal, siendo nuestro Saiyajin quien se quedó confundido al notar una enorme cama en el centro del salón y a las muchachas un tanto más alejadas, dando espacio para aquel lecho.

-Bien, por fin llegó- dijo Ox-Satán para reanudar el evento – Muy bien, antes de continuar con el siguiente reto debemos completar el anterior-

Las chicas se mantuvieron impasibles…

-Bulma fue quien acertó y por eso obtuvo un punto más, pero, tal como he dicho, un buen esposo también debe conocer el estómago de su esposa- resumió para todos antes de acercarse al guerrero – Así que esta vez será Gokū quien nos diga la comida preferida de nuestras pretendientes-

Las jóvenes sostuvieron un pequeño papel entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que nadie viera lo que escribían…

-Entonces Gokū, ahora dinos ¿Cuál es la comida preferida de Chi-Chi?-

-No lo sé, ella nunca me lo dijo- respondió Gokū sin inmutarse, arqueando después las cejas para intentar confirmar eso mismo.

El silencio reinó allí por unos momentos debido a la seca respuesta del muchacho, mas luego de algunos tosidos y carraspeos incómodos se tuvo que pasar a la siguiente…

-¿Cuál es la comida preferida de Erza?-

-El Pastel de Fresa- volvió a responder sin siquiera pensarlo, sorprendiendo a la maga por la velocidad a la que lo hizo y viéndose tan tranquilo y seguro como si le hubieran preguntado cuál era su nombre.

-¡Objeción!- reclamó Chi-Chi – ¡El pastel de fresa sólo es un postre, así que no puede contar!-

-Pero Erza me dijo que era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo- aclaró Gokū sin comprender por qué la pelinegra estaba reclamando.

-¡Papá, di algo!- le pidió ella.

-Lo siento, Chi-Chi, pero en este caso Gokū tiene razón- le respondió – Si Erza le ha dicho que es lo que más le gusta, no hay nada qué hacer-

Con eso, el marcador de Erza obtuvo un punto cuando la pelirroja mostraba la hoja en sus manos, la cual tenía el dibujo de su postre favorito, mientras Ox-Satán le preguntaba al muchacho cuál era la comida preferida de Bulma…

-Yo sólo sé que a Bulma le gustan las fresas…- dijo al cruzarse de brazos - Pero no estoy seguro de si esa es su preferida-

-Entonces la última palabra la tiene ella- concluyó Ox-Satán antes de mirar a la joven.

-Bueno, Son-kun tiene razón- respondió mientras giraba la hoja y mostraba un dibujo muy distinto – A mí me gustan las fresas, es mi fruta favorita, pero no es mi comida preferida-

-¡En ese caso el marcador se queda como está!- aclaró nuestro anfitrión cuando todos veían la puntuación hasta el momento…

Bulma: 2 / Erza: 1 / Chi-Chi: 0

-¡Así que ahora podremos pasar al siguiente reto y para eso nuestro amigo Son Gokū deberá recostarse en la cama!- avisó Ox-Satán – Y no olvides quitarte algunas prendas-

-¡¿Huh?!- dijeron nuestras competidoras, siendo quizá muy diferentes unas de las otras pero todas pensando sólo en lo mismo mientras veían al guerrero quitarse su pesada camiseta.

-N-no me digas que vamos a…- murmuró Bulma toda sonrojada.

-N-n-no…n-no c-creo que…- dijo Erza, sintiendo que nuevamente se iba a desmayar si tenía que hacer eso frente a toda esa gente.

-Oh, esto por fin se puso interesante- murmuró el maestro con sus gafas brillantes de expectación.

-Oigan, oigan ¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntaron Sora y Souta al unísono cuando sus padres les taparon los ojos y oídos – ¡Déjennos ver, por favor!-

-¡Papá, esto es demasiado indecente!- se quejó una ruborizada pelinegra – ¡Ese tipo de cosas sólo pueden hacerse cuando ya estás casado!-

Con eso, nuestro guerrero ya estaba casi desvestido y cubierto con una sábana cuando Ox-Satán volvió a hablar…

-Para un hombre, no hay nada mejor que comenzar la mañana y lo primero que vea sea su esposa sonriendo. Así que esta vez veamos cómo le dan los buenos días, después deberán cambiar lugares y será Gokū quien lo hará-

-¿Qué? ¿Nada más era eso?- preguntó un decepcionado maestro.

La primera en ir fue Chi-Chi, quien se dijo a sí misma que ahora todos iban a ver cómo es que una esposa de verdad se comporta…

-Gokū-san- llamó suavemente antes de moverlo ligeramente con una sonrisa que se ensanchó al notar que a Erza no le hacía mucha gracia el que le pasara las manos por encima – Gokū-san…ya amaneció, levántate…-

Sorpresivamente el guerrero hizo caso omiso y al cabo de unos momentos todos pudieron notar porqué.

De la nada su respiración era más profunda y su boca se abría y cerraba mientras los suaves ronquidos finalmente hacían a todos caer de espaldas…

-¡Se durmió de verdad!- exclamó nuestro público, siendo callado repentinamente cuando…

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- vociferó la pelinegra, completamente enojada porque el muchacho se había dormido de verdad.

-¡Mal!- dijo Ox-Satán un tanto decepcionado – Chi-Chi, no importa si no estás teniendo una buena mañana, Gokū no tiene la culpa de eso y no puedes desquitarte así con él-

Ella no respondió, simplemente chasqueó la lengua antes de marcharse y que Erza finalmente pudiera ponerse frente al muchacho…

No pasó más de un minuto cuando dijo – Yo lo dejaré dormir, por el momento no veo necesario que se despierte- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos se perdían en el tranquilo semblante de su compañero – Además, seguramente está disfrutando mucho lo que sea que esté soñando-

-De acuerdo, pero el reto consiste en cómo darle los buenos días a Gokū-

-Lo sé- respondió antes de marcharse de regreso a su lugar, no sin acariciarle los cabellos antes, y que fuera la científica quien cumpliera con la última parte.

Bulma sacó un par de cápsulas, las cuales revelaron un pequeño congelador y un estante de donde sacó frutas y platos respectivamente, acomodándolos en lo que parecía un desayuno tropical para colocarlo directamente en el colchón…

Nuestra científica miró a Erza, tratando de decirle con la mirada que tomara nota para futuras ocasiones…

-Son-kun- llamó como si él estuviera despierto – Levántate, es hora del desayuno-

Gokū se levantó en el acto, con sus cabellos despeinados y mirando en la dirección de donde provenía la voz que oyó…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora de comer?- preguntó sin dudar, con su amiga apuntando al plato a un lado para que nuestro guerrero tomara una manzana y después le pasara unas uvas a Bulma para que lo acompañara.

Con eso, la Brief se llevó el punto mientras una Erza divertida por lo que vio se decía a sí misma que no olvidaría ese truco para despertarlo cuando le hiciera falta… Quedándose sorprendida cuando Ox-Satán aclaró que Erza se había ganado un punto también por haber sido tan considerada con Gokū cuando declaró que no había ninguna razón para despertarlo y además se veía tan cómodo…

-Ahora intercambiaremos lugares y añadiremos un punto más según la decisión de nuestro público-

Así fue, Chi-Chi fingió dormir, esperando un beso de su amado para despertarla como en un cuento de hadas. Pero Gokū simplemente la llamó y no dijo nada más…Cosa a la que ella después volvió a reaccionar con un grito enojado, reclamándole que un buen esposo siempre debe despertar a su esposa con un beso, antes de marcharse a su lugar…

Esta vez Bulma pidió ir antes que Erza para sorpresa de la misma pelirroja, quien desconfió por completo y no despegó sus ojos de una científica que sólo pudo caminar muy tiesa antes de recostarse.

Cuando llegó su turno, Gokū la llamó y al no obtener respuesta la tomó de los hombros para moverla un poco y despertarla, preguntando después dónde estaba la cápsula con frutas a lo que una científica confundida se la prestó y al poco tiempo se vio a sí misma incrédula por verlo sacar unas cuantas para ella y para él.

-¿Por qué me das esto?- le preguntó y nuestro Saiyajin sólo pudo responder con su clásica sonrisa…

-Es que tú me despertaste y me diste algo de comer, así que quería devolverte el favor- dijo tranquilo y contento mientras se comía una banana y la Brief sólo sonreía pues eso le recordaba porqué es que era su mejor amigo.

A muchos les gustó eso y parecían decididos a votar por Bulma para ese punto…

Pero aún faltaba Erza.

Y a ninguno de los espectadores se les ocurrió lo que pasó a continuación.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio y nuestra maga simplemente no comprendía porqué es que Gokū no la despertaba, quizá habría algún problema que ella no podía notar al tener sus ojos cerrados, pero luego pudo escuchar los murmullos de las personas y eso terminó por inquietarla hasta que finalmente los abrió para levantarse y ver porqué su compañero no la despertaba…

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el salón en búsqueda del muchacho para finalmente toparse con un par de orbes negros que la miraban tranquilamente desde aquella silla que él había traído para sentarse al revés y apoyar los antebrazos en la cima del respaldo.

-Gokū…- susurró la maga al rememorar esa mañana en casa de Suno mientras el muchacho se veía con una alegre sonrisa y levantaba una de sus manos en su clásico gesto de saludo.

-Hola-

El reto terminó y aunque Gokū no despertó a Erza, el público insistió en que deberían darle el punto a ella pues muchos alegaban que la respuesta de todo había estado por la forma en que el guerrero había observado a su compañera dormir…

Y con eso…

Bulma: 3 / Erza: 3 / Chi-Chi: 0

Por el resto del día los retos siguieron ocurriendo y poco a poco, al ver las reacciones del Saiyajin y la actitud de las competidoras, empezaba a surgir una favorita para alegría de dos pequeños que se decían _"¡Erza-nee-chan ya ganó!"_

Claro que hubo un gran problema cuando tocó el asunto de preparar algo de comida y es que tanto Erza como Bulma no eran realmente hábiles mientras que Chi-Chi parecía destacar como ama de casa…

Fueron varias pruebas sobre este último asunto y eso realmente equilibraba la balanza pues fue el mismo Gokū quien escogió a Chi-Chi cuando le tocó probar algo preparado por cada pretendiente. Así como a las 3 tuvieron que darles algo de medicamento cuando al Saiyajin le tocó cocinar…

Chi-Chi ganó los puntos por su habilidad, Erza porque se mantuvo firme en hacer los retos caseros en equipo con su compañero, y Bulma porque siempre explicaba que en la Corporación Cápsula no había la necesidad de encargarse de esos asuntos pues para eso ya tenían personal contratado…

Al final, nos quedó así…

Bulma: 13 / Erza: 16 / Chi-Chi: 16

Esto aún estaba lejos de terminar.

Sin embargo…

-¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Ox-Satán – Ya es de noche y aún no tenemos una ganadora. Todas deben estar cansadas, así que será mejor que demos por finalizada la competencia por hoy. El día de mañana descubriremos una ganadora-

Con eso, las personas empezaron a dispersarse, algunos emocionados por que la competencia estaba reñida y otros simplemente se dedicaban a envidiar al Saiyajin…

-Maestro Roshi, usted y todos los demás están invitados a quedarse a dormir, esto aún no se ha decidido- ofreció Ox-Satán a su antiguo mentor, recibiendo un agradecimiento de todos por permitirles alojarse una noche más allí.

La cena, sin embargo, no fue realmente nada agradable por la clara tensión que había en el lugar cuando nuestros amigos notaban la forma en la que Chi-Chi miraba a sus oponentes, de la misma forma en que Bulma se tensó y le preguntó a Lunch si podían dormir juntas cuando sintió otra filosa mirada de la pelirroja.

¿Y Gokū? Pues él comió muy tranquilo sin siquiera notar la guerra de miradas porque…bueno, es Gokū.

Por suerte no hubo mayores conflictos y todos pudieron terminar de comer para después poder mostrarle a Gokū dónde quedaban las habitaciones para huéspedes en el castillo…

Y serían los muchachos los encargados de guiarlo pues…

-Gokū, ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a escoger?- preguntó el maestro con seriedad al entrar en la habitación para el guerrero – Una esposa en un paso muy grande y tienes que estar seguro de tu decisión-

Nuestro Saiyajin ya sabía que al final debía escoger a una persona, no podría olvidarlo después de que Ox-Satán estuviera mencionándolo una y otra y otra y otra vez cuando cambiaban de reto.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó no muy entusiasta mientras se sentaba en el colchón y cada uno de sus amigos notó eso.

-Así es Gokū- le dijo el viejo Roshi – Es muy importante que al final de la competencia aclares cuál es tu elección, no dejes que nadie te influya. Recuerda que esto es para toda la vida, así que deberás escoger lo que te hará feliz-

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- aclaró el guerrero para sorpresa de los demás – Yamcha ya me dijo que una esposa era una mujer con la que voy a vivir para siempre-

-No, Gokū- se corrigió rápidamente el lobo del desierto – No se trata sólo de vivir juntos, se trata de que aprender a convivir con ella-

El Saiyajin lo meditó por unos momentos, recordando lo que esos pequeños le habían dicho en el hospital con respecto al matrimonio y que su pelirroja compañera sí quería casarse con él…

-Parece que ya lo entendió- se dijo a sí mismo Krillin al ver que su gran amigo parecía estar sopesando sus opciones – Debes pensar bien tu decisión, Gokū-

Para sorpresa de todos, el Saiyajin se puso de pie y Yamcha le preguntó – Dinos, ¿Ya elegiste?-

Gokū no perdió una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y decía – No, ahora sé que no tengo que escoger-

-¡¿Qué?!- le preguntaron todos, siendo Puar quien trataba de sacarle más información – Gokū, ¡¿En serio no vas a escoger a una?!-

El Saiyajin no respondió, simplemente abrió la puerta y se marchó hacia la izquierda, con nuestros amigos sacando la cabeza para poder observarlo atónitos por sus palabras, así como más adelante notaban que Bulma, Lunch y Erza se acercaban…

Gokū también las vio, por lo que no dudó en acercarse y decir…

-¡Oye, Erza, bañémonos juntos!-

-¡¿EEEHHHHH?!- dijeron todos allí, incluida una sonrojada pelirroja al pensar inmediatamente en sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose en la bañera mientras sus labios jugaban deseosos y su compañero parecía descubrir finalmente lo que era la excitación.

-¡ERES UN ATREVIDO!- le reclamó Bulma para sacar de su ensoñación a la maga – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir semejante cosa?!-

-¿Huh?- dijo confundido nuestro guerrero por la molestia de su amiga – ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es algo malo?-

-¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo, Son-kun?!- se iba a acercar para zarandearlo de sus ropas, pero se sorprendió al ver que la maga extendía su brazo por delante de ella para impedirle el paso.

-Está bien, Bulma…- dijo con la cabeza algo agachada y todavía sonrojada – Y-yo también quería bañarme-

Erza levantó la vista y se topó con la sonrisa de su compañero, cosa que la avergonzó un poco más pero no la detuvo de tomar la mano de Gokū y emprender camino a dicha habitación…

La cual justamente estaba a un par de puertas de allí.

Y nuestros demás amigos no dudaron en acercarse para pegar los oídos a la puerta y dejar a su imaginación volar…

-Gokū… te han dado a escoger una esposa y prefieres bañarte con una mujer- dijo el maestro, más que conmovido por su elección – ¡Qué feliz me hace ver que te he entrenado bien!-

Bulma se aguantó sus clásicos gritos, pero su mano no detuvo su camino hasta llenarlos de bofetadas y acalambrarles el rostro…

Pero mejor dejémoslos en paz y vamos a lo que realmente queremos ver…

Gokū se encontraba muy tranquilo mientras terminaba de quitarse sus ropas, claro que con algo de dificultad para sacarse su pesada camiseta, acomodando sus atuendos en un pequeño cesto y dejando sus botas al lado, sin percatarse de que la maga desde hace un buen rato estaba comiéndoselo con la vista…

-¿No te vas a bañar?- le preguntó justamente el guerrero al colocar sus manos a los lados de sus interiores…

Erza no respondió, simplemente abría cada vez más los ojos mientras ese trozo de tela era removido para permitirle ver aquella zona prohibida…

Gokū terminó de desvestirse. Erza no se resistió y en sólo un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cuerpo brilló para después despojarse de todas sus ropas, abrir la llave de la ducha y remojarse un poco para después pedirle a su compañero que le lavara la espalda…

La espuma era abundante y cubría perfectamente toda la espalda de una maga relajada al sentir las fuertes manos de su guerrero recorrerla mientras presionaban ligeramente sus hombros, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando Gokū pareció acariciar sus caderas antes de volver a subir y continuar con su labor…

Sin embargo esa sensación de familiaridad aún seguía con ellos, manifestándose nuevamente cuando Erza llevó las manos de su guerrero hasta su abdomen y pedirle continuar.

La piel de Erza era increíblemente suave y Gokū parecía sentir que a sus manos les gustaba percibirla pues no encontraba quizá otra explicación a ese pequeño cosquilleo en sus palmas mientras la recorría y sintió que su suposición se afirmaba cuando todo su brazo pasó a rodearla en cuanto ella lo guio al centro de su abdomen y su pecho terminó pegándose a la espalda de la pelirroja…

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, tanto como para que Gokū pudiera sentir la fragancia de su compañera, reconociendo el delicioso aroma que correspondía con aquel sabor, devolviéndole aquella sensación de esta tarde.

Y Erza lo sentía también, sentía que Gokū ya la había tocado así antes, y ambos estaban tan inmersos en aquella sensación que sólo nuestra maga los sacó de aquella burbuja al soltar un sorprendido quejido cuando Gokū terminó rozando uno de sus pechos…

-Perdón ¿Te lastimé?- se disculpó nuestro guerrero al escucharla.

Erza no le respondió y sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos le hacían imposible al Saiyajin saber cómo estaba, la maga simplemente empezaba a respirar un poco más profundo mientras un fuerte sonrojo adornaba su rostro…

-Lávalos también…- susurró.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué dijiste, Erza?- preguntó al no escucharla bien.

La maga giró su rostro para observarlo fijamente y sus ojos no se despegaron de él mientras se acercaba para unir sus labios con los del Saiyajin en un pequeño beso, sintiéndose con mayor confianza para decir – Quiero…quiero que me laves al frente también-

-Pero Erza- dijo Gokū - ¿Estás segura?-

Ella condujo las manos de Gokū por su abdomen, pasando por sus pechos y llevándolas hasta sus hombros para darle a entender que sí, por lo que él no se negó…

El Saiyajin hizo más espuma, con lo que sus manos continuaron su trabajo con los brazos de Erza, limpiándolos desde el inicio hasta el fin, pasando después por el frente de sus hombros y acariciándolos para mayor relajo de una maga que se sentía un poco tensa por lo que vendría a continuación…

Gokū detuvo sus manos y la miró nuevamente, preguntándole una vez más con la mirada si estaba segura, recibiendo un sonrojado pero decidido asentimiento cuando finalmente se decidía a tocar los montes de su compañera…

Erza soltó un quejido por el repentino contacto, no pudiendo reprimir los siguientes suspiros que se le escapaban mientras Gokū apretaba ligeramente sus pechos, pasando sus manos por el contorno de éstos antes de ir al centro y dejar que sus palmas rozaran los pezones de una maga que parecían ponerse un poco más duros.

Más suspiros se escapaban y Gokū levantó la vista para toparse con el sonrojado y avergonzado rostro de una maga que continuaba soltando esos suaves sonetos. Mas esa vista hizo que un extraño cosquilleo llegara a su nuca, como si algo lo empujara y tuviera el repentino deseo de ver ese rostro más de cerca…

Erza no podía reprimirse más ante las caricias de Gokū, aun mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que se oyeran, y no la ayudaba notar la intensa mirada de su compañero mientras parecía acercarse cada vez más y sus manos se volvieran un poco más enérgicas en continuar tocándola. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y Erza ya no quiso resistirse al notar que la respiración de Gokū también pareció agitarse un poco.

Unió sus labios con los de él en un apasionado contacto y la maga dejó salir sus gemidos, siendo sorpresivamente acompañada por un excitante gruñido de Gokū cuando ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, aprovechando el momento para introducir su lengua y reunirse con su compañero de juegos.

Nuevamente ese sabor, nuevamente ese exquisito sabor concentrado entraba en su boca y él no podía resistir sus deseos de degustarlo más y más, moviendo sus labios con mayor deseo tal como hacía su pelirroja…

 _"Mi…"_ volvieron a llegar esas palabras a su mente.

Y al separarse finalmente y ver ese hermoso rostro tan cerca del suyo no pudo evitar decirlo…

-Mi Erza…- murmuró y pudo ver el momento en que una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba a su compañera.

-Tú también…- dijo un tanto triste y nuestro guerrero comprendió que quizá habían sentido lo mismo – Mi Gokū…-

Sus palabras les trajeron una nueva punzada a sus mentes y ese agujero en sus recuerdos volvió a manifestarse…

Ambos entraron a la bañera y Erza no dudó en recostarse de espaldas sobre el pecho de su… ¿novio?

¿De dónde salió esa palabra? No tenía idea, sólo quería que Gokū la rodeara con sus brazos nuevamente pues una repentina melancolía estaba inundando su pecho por la frustración y la tristeza de no poder recordar aquellos momentos que se juraban habrían sido hermosos…

Y puede que Gokū leyera su mente, o que él también haya sentido algo similar, o algo que nosotros desconozcamos por completo. Pero lo cierto es que el Saiyajin pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la maga y con su mano libre se dedicó a acariciar nuevamente sus cabellos mientras Erza finalmente rompía a llorar y dejaba a sus lágrimas correr libres pues pedía a gritos recuperar eso que faltaba…

Varios minutos después…

Gokū terminaba de recostar a su compañera, no sin antes haberle puesto un pijama que Bulma le prestó cuando lo vio salir del baño con una maga dormida en sus brazos ya que el resto había huido por si las dudas.

Nuestro guerrero salió de la habitación y emprendió camino a la suya, de no ser porque Bulma le pidió que intercambiaran recámaras, ahora que no iba a necesitar dormir con Lunch para protegerse de Erza…

Ya que esa noche…

Todos nuestros amigos estaban muy tranquilos ya descansando para el día de mañana donde continuarían los retos, a excepción de una pelinegra que caminaba cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, de la misma forma en cómo abrió la puerta de la habitación para, una vez asegurado que nadie la esté viendo, entrar en ésta…

-Gokū-san…- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde descansaba el Saiyajin para después subirse encima y destaparlo…

Encontrándose solamente con un par de almohadas.

-Sabía que harías algo así- dijo Bulma antes de cerrar la puerta y mirarla con los brazos cruzados – Realmente, a ti no te gusta Son-kun ¿Verdad? Sólo quieres obligarlo a cumplir una promesa que hizo sin saber qué era-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- se defendió - ¡Gokū-san vino hasta aquí porque se dio cuenta de su error y que yo soy la indicada para él!-

-¿Qué Son-kun se dio cuenta de su error?- repitió Bulma antes de mirar a otro lado – En eso tienes razón-

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Tú también lo…!-

-Si Son-kun no se hubiera dado cuenta de su error ya estaría casado contigo-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Por qué todos ustedes son tan ciegos y no ven lo que Gokū-san quiere?!-

-Lo mismo digo yo. ¿Por qué no quieres entender que Son-kun no vino aquí por ti? Sólo fue una coincidencia el que nosotros necesitáramos un hospital y el de este lugar fuera el más cercano. ¿Realmente eres tan egoísta para ignorar la opinión de Son-kun y hacer sólo lo que tú quieres?-

-¿Egoísta yo? ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Parecías muy emocionada con que tu amiga pelirroja esté con Gokū-san, pero ahora tú también estás compitiendo para casarte con él!-

-Te equivocas, yo no quiero casarme con Son-kun- aclaró Bulma – Yo sólo he estado compitiendo para que toda esa gente no se centrara en perjudicar sólo a Erza, y gracias a eso están empatadas. Tú sólo has tenido mucha suerte porque demasiados retos son hogareños-

-¡Una buena esposa…!-

-Una buena esposa le dice a su marido cuándo necesita un descanso y debe dejar que él también se haga cargo. Así como no todas vivimos sólo para cuidar una casa ¿Sabes? Como futura cabeza de la corporación Cápsula estaría muy ocupada para encargarme de esas cosas, pero ya dije en los retos que para eso contratamos personal y debido al favoritismo que tienes en el público yo perdí algunos puntos por decir eso-

-¡De todas formas tu amiga aún te considera una…!-

-¿Qué? ¿Rival? Erza ya sabe por qué he competido, después de la cena ya no pude soportar que crea que trato de quitarle a Son-kun y le expliqué todo- aseguró con rostro serio – Mi único objetivo es evitar que sea una competencia injusta para Erza-

-¡No importa cuántas vengan a ayudarla! ¡Al final Gokū-san se dará cuenta de que soy la mejor opción!-

-Sí, puede ser que al final ganes. ¿Quién sabe cuántos retos hogareños falten? Seguro los suficientes para asegurarse de que ganes. Pero eso no importa, al final lo que importa es la decisión que tome Son-kun. Y como su amiga está en mi poder sugerirle la mejor opción para él. Y si el público tiene algo de consciencia concordarán conmigo en que esa es Erza-

-¡No me ganará! ¡Desde que conocí a Gokū-san me he preparado para ser su esposa!-

-Y lo has hecho tan mal que has llegado al extremo de creer que eres el centro de la relación y que un buen esposo debe hacer todo lo que su mujer ordene. Apuesto a que si se hubieran casado el pobre Son-kun estaría encerrado en su casa ver la luz del sol si no fuera porque eso es un crimen contra sus derechos- dijo Bulma y su tono cada vez era de mayor enojo – Tienes una enferma obsesión por tenerlo controlado y hoy todos hemos visto cómo reaccionas si Son-kun actúa tal como es. No podría ni imaginarme cómo sería si tuvieran hijos, quizá tampoco te importaría lo que ellos quieran y los tendrías contra la pared para que fueran lo que tú quieras-

Chi-Chi no aguantó más las palabras de la científica, tenía unos grandes deseos de mandarla a callar con un golpe pero en ese momento el maestro Roshi abrió la puerta y mandó a la joven de regreso a su habitación con una expresión que no dio lugar a protestas.

-Bulma, sabes muy bien que no deberías haberla provocado de esa forma- dijo el maestro y Bulma simplemente frunció el ceño.

-¡Es que ya no podía soportarlo más! ¡¿Cómo puede siquiera acercarse a Son-kun con una obsesión tan enfermiza?!- se descargó para poder tranquilizarse – De todas formas, esto hará que se centren más en mí y menos en Erza-

El maestro la miró…

-Yo hago esto porque veo la forma en cómo es que se miran, y sé que ustedes también lo notan-

El maestro se vio a sí mismo muy serio -Sólo espero que Gokū nos diga mañana a qué se refiere conque no tiene porqué elegir-

-¡¿A qué se refiere con eso?!- le insistió Bulma y con eso el maestro le comentó su charla de hace unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente…

Nuestra pelirroja abrió los ojos gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, permitiéndose soltar un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos, regresándolos a la normalidad para finalmente percatarse del pijama que traía y recordando que se había quedado dormida mientras se bañaba con Gokū, cosa que la confundía pues no tenía idea de dónde habían salido esas prendas, pero pensó en que seguramente le habría pedido a Bulma o Lunch una prestada para ella…

Erza procedió a quitarse el pijama para finalmente poder usar su magia y re-equiparse a su atuendo clásico, dobló la ropa prestada y se fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y arreglarse el cabello.

Se vio a sí misma en el espejo y claramente aquel sueño había sido muy reparador, principalmente al recordar esas últimas sensaciones, cosa que la hizo fruncir ligeramente el sueño antes de tomar un profundo respiro y tratar de calmarse. Puede que ahora no recordara nada sobre lo que sea que fuera eso, pero eso no quería decir que iba a darse por vencida, es sólo que la frustración había sido bastante grande y necesitaba liberarse, estaba segura de que Gokū la comprendería y fue eso lo que la llevó a pensar en quien habría sido el que le puso el pijama, sintiendo a sus mejillas arder un poco pues aunque estuvo dormida todo ese tiempo algo dentro de ella le decía que no se hiciera la tonta y fingiera no saber…

Seguramente él le preguntaría si ya se sentía mejor y de hecho así era, se sentía mucho mejor luego de que él la abrazara y acariciara sus cabellos tiernamente. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba…

¿Desde cuándo es que Gokū le acaricia los cabellos? La primera vez que recordaba ese gesto por parte de su compañero era aquella mañana en casa de Suno donde lo abrazó por verlo recuperado finalmente y que él correspondía al gesto. Desde aquella vez parecía que Gokū había adquirido la costumbre de acariciarla…aunque no es como si le molestara, sólo era un tanto inusual…y más si hablábamos del muchacho que técnicamente no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de gestos…

De la nada recordó las últimas palabras de su compañero…

 _"Mi Erza…"_

¿Acaso podría ser que Gokū también estuviera experimentando la misma sensación? Su mente rememoró lo ocurrido en ese gran pasillo cuando tuvo que ir a refrescarse y parecía ser que el Saiyajin también notara que algo le faltaba…sus reacciones y acciones se lo decían aunque él no dijera palabra alguna sobre aquel asunto…

Sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, cada momento en que se miraban a los ojos, todo eso le decía con fuerza que él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que sea que falte y eso mismo era de lo que ambos parecían encontrar vagas sensaciones cuando estaban juntos…

Ambos sabían que hay algo que está incompleto, y finalmente parecían haber hallado una pista de cómo recuperarlo… Sin embargo…

 _"No importa qué pase, no importa si nunca hallo la respuesta"_ se juró a sí misma _"No voy a dejar que algo me haga olvidar mis sentimientos por Gokū"_

Aún si olvidara su propio nombre, jamás se le iba a olvidar que estaba enamorada de él.

Un suspiro profundo fue lo último que emitieron sus labios antes de salir del cuarto y finalmente bajar las escaleras, pues sus habitaciones quedaban en el segundo piso, en búsqueda de sus amigos ya que al no escuchar ningún ruido supuso que estarían ya despiertos y quizá habrían bajado a desayunar…

Mientras caminaba en dirección al gran comedor que fue movido para la preparación de la boda, y posteriormente reubicado en otra habitación para dejar espacio a la competencia, nuestra maga se topó con el jardín trasero, el cual todavía tenía todos sus arreglos para celebrar una linda boda.

Su semblante se endureció, tenía que ganar para que esa celebración fuera para ella. Aunque no es que deseara casarse siendo tan joven, esa era una idea que no la convencía, quizá dentro de un año más sí podría ser una idea más aceptable.

Esa era otra razón por la que Chi-Chi le parecía más una niña obsesionada con un juguete que una chica compitiendo por el amor de Gokū.

Decidió olvidarse de ese asunto, no quería arruinarse la mañana, y en lugar de eso una sonrisa adornó su rostro al pensar en la posible respuesta de Gokū al preguntarle si podrían casarse en el gremio…

Seguramente le sonreiría y diría que no tendría ningún problema, ya hasta podría imaginarse a Bulma y a Mira peleándose por ser quien planeara el evento. Una suave risa se le escapó cuando finalmente pudo notar a su compañero caminar junto a Bulma…

Pero, por la expresión de su científica amiga, algo no parecía estar bien.

Erza se pegó a un muro, escondiéndose tras una esquina muy cercana y con su pie pegado a un gran jarrón de adorno sin notarlo.

-¡Son-kun!- decía una sorprendida Bulma – ¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso de Erza?!-

La maga se quedó helada al escucharlos. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? ¿Gokū había dicho algo de ella? Y a juzgar por la reacción de Bulma, Erza no estaba tan segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Bulma, pero ya te dije que ahora sé que no tengo que escoger a nadie- volvió a repetir el guerrero, aún sin comprender el motivo de la molestia de su amiga y dejando sorprendidas a ambas mujeres.

¿Entonces…si a Gokū le dieran a elegir…él no la escogería? La maga no quería creer eso, no, Gokū no podría pensar de ese modo, no después de todas esas muestras de interés que ella vio y sintió.

-¡Entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!- le pidió Bulma -¡¿A qué te refieres con que no te importa si Erza pierde?! ¡Son-kun!-

Erza negó con fuerza la cabeza. Eso no podía ser cierto. Gokū tenía que estar jugando.

¡Díganle que sólo está jugando!

No podría ser verdad que no le importara…

-De verdad, Bulma- confirmó el guerrero con su característica tranquilidad – A mí no me importa si Erza no vuelve a meterse en mi vida-

En ese momento ambos se giraron al escuchar un pequeño estruendo, viendo a una maga que sólo observaba atónita al Saiyajin mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por mi parte, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que esta vez no hay avance ya que no sabría cómo escribirlo sin poner spoilers.

Sin más qué decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	16. ¡Busquemos el Bashō-sen!

**Hola a todos!**

Bueno, parece que quedé inspirado xD y por eso vengo con un cap. tan rápido.

Ahora, antes de cualquier otra cosa.

 **Ya leí varios de sus reviews y sus opiniones sobre las últimas palabras de Gokū en el cap. anterior, y me alegra ver que logré trasmitir lo que deseaba, pero bueno. En este cap. no vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla y resuelve ese asunto, eso pasará en el próximo cap. y no se preocupen, sólo me pregunto cuántos de ustedes podrán pensar como Gokū sobre aquella frase. Por otro lado, prefiero que lo dejen así para que vean cuál es la respuesta de nuestro Saiyajin a todas sus opiniones sobre eso mismo.**

 **Ahora, antes de dejarme una opinión, les pido por favor que lean mis notas del final si ven alguna cosa que no concuerda con lo que ustedes recuerdan de DB.**

Así mismo, paso a **responder los reviews que no tuve tiempo de responder antes**...

 **kiryu2026** : Un gusto leer un review tuyo otra vez, espero te guste este nuevo cap. y déjame decirte que seguramente no fuiste el único al que le gustó esa escena, pero para mí fue indiferente. Es decir, poco o nada puede importarme ese personaje, lo que me importa es cómo le está arruinando la vida al pobre Gokū. Un saludo!

 **el cookies** : Sí, es triste ver que Gokū tiene a Chi-Chi de pareja cuando muchos otros personajes de otras series tienen, sin merecerlo, una buena waifu con una grandiosa personalidad. Yo casi no le critico nada al maestro Toriyama, pero lo de Chi-Chi sí que me molesta y más por cómo se supone que nació el romance de ella...conocer una sola vez a Gokū y de allí querer casarse...Dios santo, pero bueno, dejemos ese asunto allí y espero disfrutes este nuevo cap. Un saludo!

 **JeffReyDemonio** : Amigo, créeme que te lo digo muy en serio: Aún no has visto el lemon de verdad que escribo cuando estoy inspirado ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Esto sólo ha sido una pequeña escena subida de tono. Pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. espero que así sea con este nuevo. Y sí, la idea es que poco a poco vayan recordando qué es eso que pasó entre ellos, es decir, todo desde el cap 7 hasta el 11. Ya en el próximo cap. verás a qué se refiere Gokū con aquella frase. Un saludo!

 **TodorokiFOX21** : Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. así como yo también comparto tu opinión y es que para mí no fue sencillo hacer que Gokū soltara esas palabras sabiendo que la iban a herir, pero como dijiste, fue para dar suspenso, así como para que en el próximo cap. podamos ver a qué se refiere y notemos allí mismo el crecimiento del personaje en mi Fic. Un saludo!

 **DanteSparda1959** : Sí, por fin pude actualizar con el cap. real que tanto querían, y sí, parece que esa competencia está arreglada para que la insufrible gane xD Espero te guste este nuevo cap. Un saludo!

 **Navyseal** : Thanks a lot for the review, I really appreciate it. And yes! Gokū have to get back his Erza! A greeting!

 **Guest** : Sí! Uno más para la lista de la nueva waifu! Un gusto recibirte y también un gusto que Bulma le dijera de todo a Chi-Chi, no tienes idea de cómo disfruté esa escena xD Un saludo!

 **OmegaZero** : Gracias por la opinión, espero que también te guste este nuevo cap. Un saludo!

 **BART BLACK** : Viejo, antes eras BARTMAN, ahora eres Bart Black, al final vas a ser BlackMan! Ya bueno, espero te guste este nuevo cap. y tranquilo, pronto el buen Gokū nos explicará a qué se refería con eso. Un saludo!

 **LyHy** : I'm glad to come back! Thanks for the support, also for leaving me a review, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this new chapter, also I'll waiting for your opinion. Salutations!

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue** : Jajaja, suspenso, suspenso xD pues ya no esperes más y lee! Espero te guste. Un saludo!

 **iKong278** : Ah, a qué se referirá Gokū? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo cap. así que por ahora sólo nos queda esperar. Un saludo!

 **kaiser kai charlychan500** : jejeje, picante en el sentido de drama o picante porque se aproximan más escenas rikolinas? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Un saludo!

 **luis2017** : Siempre es bueno encontrar a un lector nuevo, así como quisiera aclararte que una de las razones por las que me disculpaba si había algún error ortográfico es debido a la falta de práctica pues desde hace varios meses que no escribía algo de semejante tamaño. Así que es un gusto y un alivio leer tu opinión con respecto a dicho asunto. Así mismo espero que disfrutes de este cap. y poder leer tus opiniones más seguido. Un saludo!

 **viecenta1.8** : Me gusta que te agrade cómo desarrollo la interacción de nuestra pareja. Pero fue un malentendido o no? Eso nos lo dirá el mismo Gokū en el próximo cap. Un saludo!

 **IzanagiOmega** : Y ya tenemos uno más para el futuro Fic entre Gokū y nuestra nueva waifu! Es un gusto ver tu opinión sobre el cap. y así te agradezco la molestia que te tomas para poder dejármela. Un saludo!

Ahora sí...

Los personajes de DBZ son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama (quien se tardó 30 años en traerle una waifu a Gokū) así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

Así que, vamos allá!

 **Into the Vrains!** xD

* * *

-¡Entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo!- le pidió Bulma -¡¿A qué te refieres con que no te importa si Erza pierde?! ¡Son-kun!-

Erza negó con fuerza la cabeza. Eso no podía ser cierto. Gokū tenía que estar jugando.

¡Díganle que sólo está jugando!

No podría ser verdad que no le importara…

-De verdad, Bulma- confirmó el guerrero con su característica tranquilidad – A mí no me importa si Erza no vuelve a meterse en mi vida-

En ese momento ambos se giraron al escuchar un pequeño estruendo, viendo a una maga que sólo observaba atónita al Saiyajin mientras una pequeña lágrima se le escapaba.

-Erza…- murmuró Bulma, soltando un siseo asombrado al notar la expresión de su amiga y por eso mismo corriendo a abrazarla – ¡No es verdad! ¡Lo que Son-kun dijo no es verdad!- consoló antes de mirar con enojo a su gran amigo – ¡Son-kun, dile que estabas mintiendo!-

-Pero Bulma, yo no estoy mintiendo- aseguró el guerrero todavía tranquilo para dejar atónita a la maga – En serio no me importa-

Y esta vez ni la misma científica ocultó su sorpresa, viéndose incapaz de creer la insensibilidad con la que el muchacho soltaba tan crueles palabras…

Estaba a punto de tener un arrebato de ira por la tranquilidad con la que Gokū estaba rompiendo el corazón de Erza y no tenía intenciones de cortarse luego de que la maga se abriera tanto con él para que fuera tratada de esa manera…

Sin embargo…

-No quiero creerte- murmuró la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha, levantándola para observar fijamente a su compañero – Me estás mintiendo…tú…tú aún no sabes explicar lo que piensas…- murmuró y Bulma se sintió afligida al notar que Erza parecía estar hablando más para sí misma, tratando de convencerse – Dime la verdad…dime qué es lo que realmente piensas…-

La maga se separó de la Brief y se aferró con fuerza a su compañero, mirándolo desesperada y exigiendo respuestas…

-¡Sé que me estás mintiendo, Gokū! ¡Sé que no piensas eso realmente! ¡Así que dime!- volvió a exigirle, apretando sus ropas y derramando más lágrimas – ¡Dime la verdad por favor!-

-Pero esa es la verdad- volvió a objetar Gokū sin comprender por qué lo acusaban de mentir – Realmente es lo que pienso-

A Erza le temblaron los labios, pero ni un solo susurro salió de su boca, sus manos aferradas las ropas de Gokū perdían fuerzas y empezaban a soltarse aún en contra de sus deseos mientras sus ojos abiertos a más no poder veían desconcertados a su compañero…

Y a lo lejos, oculta por otra esquina, Chi-Chi había escuchado todo con una sonrisa…

-¿Mm?- murmuró el Saiyajin y Erza retrocedió un paso al soltarlo, aún con sus ojos humedecidos – Vamos, Erza, no llores- le aconsejó.

Sonrió como si nada…

-No es para tanto-

 _¡PLAF!_

-¡Oye, Bulma, eso dolió!- se quejó el guerrero al tomarse el rostro – ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!-

-¿Por qué…?- murmuró ella, con sus manos fuertemente cerradas y sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas de coraje – ¡¿POR QUÉ ES QUE JUEGAS ASÍ CON ERZA?! ¡PRIMERO LA ILUSIONAS, LA BESAS, LA ABRAZAS Y LUEGO DICES QUE NO TE IMPORTA SI NO VUELVES A VERLA! ¡DESPUÉS DE QUE ELLA TE LLEVARA AL HOSPITAL! ¡DESPUÉS DE QUE VELARA POR TI CUANDO CASI TE MUERES CONGELADO! ¡DESPUÉS DE DECIR QUE QUERÍAS HACERLA FELIZ! ¡DESPUÉS DE QUE ELLA DECIDIERA COMPETIR PARA PROBARSE A SÍ MISMA DE QUE ERA UNA MUJER DIGNA DE TI, VIENES A DECIR QUE NO TE IMPORTA SI NO VUELVE A METERSE EN TU VIDA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS?!-

Erza no resistió más su llanto y es que Bulma había dicho todo lo que ella misma había pensado y sentido cuando Gokū aclaró con tanta tranquilidad que no era ningún malentendido. Después de todo lo que pasaron, después de sus gestos alegres cuando estaban juntos, después de besarla con tanta necesidad, después de que la llamara Mi Erza y la reconfortara hasta que se quedara dormida… Después de haberle dicho que no se casaría con Chi-Chi si eso la hacía feliz…

-¡Vete!- le ordenó Bulma con claro enojo, abrazando a la pelirroja para ver al guerrero todavía de pie – ¡¿Qué no me oíste?! ¡Quiero que te vayas, no quiero que sigas lastimando a Erza!-

Gokū se quedó sorprendido por todo lo que le dijo su mejor amiga, pero principalmente al haber dicho que había lastimado a la pelirroja – Pero Bulma…-

-¡VETE!-

Nuestro Saiyajin retrocedió unos pasos, jamás había visto así a Bulma antes y una extraña punzada le llegó al notar que él había sido el responsable, aún si no entendía por qué se habían enojado tanto y porqué Erza estaba llorando…

Gokū caminó de regreso a otra habitación, y entonces encontrándose con…

-¡Gokū-san!- llamó Chi-Chi lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las otras dos jóvenes la oyeran – ¡Sabía que tenía razón, tú me quieres sólo a mí!-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó un confundido peleador, sintiéndose incómodo cuando la pelinegra se le colgó del brazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla para mayor enojo de Bulma y posó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos, Gokū-san- le sonrió animada a pesar de los intentos del muchacho por zafarse – Ya no tienes que ocultarlo, ya le dijiste la verdad a esa pelirroja. Sé que no te importa si nunca más vuelves a verla porque sólo quieres casarte conmigo-

-Pero eso no es…-

-¡Son-kun!- le llamó Bulma, todavía enojada – ¡Ya nos quedó clara tu elección! ¡¿Por qué no se van de una vez?!-

-¡Sí, Gokū-san!- sonrió animada Chi-Chi al escucharla y mirando de reojo a la pelirroja – ¡¿Por qué no nos casamos de una vez?!-

Erza se soltó de Bulma, volteó en dirección al guerrero y aún con sus ojos enrojecidos miró con enojo a una Chi-Chi que en ese momento no se sintió tan sonriente y razón por la que retrocedió unos pasos, aún sujetando a un Gokū que le devolvió la mirada a Erza…

Esos ojos, esos oscuros orbes se veían confundidos y tratando de comprender dónde estaba su error para haberla herido, pero eso sólo aumentó la amargura de la maga al sentir que él estaba tratando de darle esperanzas otra vez. Sin embargo, todo ese enojo y esa frustración le servían como energías que podía emplear en evitar nuevamente sus lágrimas.

Erza se mantuvo firme y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su compañero, se giró para darle la espalda y marcharse.

Sin embargo…

El lugar entero comenzó a temblar con gran fuerza para sorpresa de todos mientras grandes columnas se derrumbaban y partes del techo caían al suelo, temblando cada vez más antes de que el suelo obtuviera unas enormes grietas que a los pocos segundos parecían adquirir algo de luz antes de que un salvaje torrente de fuego saliera desde allí, destruyendo parte de la edificación y esparciéndose rápidamente por todas partes…

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó una alarmada Brief, siendo sujetada con fuerza por la pelirroja antes de dar grandes saltos y esquivar los siguientes estallidos de flamas.

-¡Gokū-san, tenemos que salir de aquí!- le urgió Chi-Chi, aferrándose a él cuando nuestro guerrero también pasaba a correr por otras zonas, dando saltos para apoyarse en las paredes e impulsarse con éstas, saliendo finalmente del castillo cuando la pelinegra en su espalda dijo – ¡Papá!-

Gokū se volteó y en una de las zonas más altas a la vista pudo ver a Ox-Satán corriendo con algo en sus manos para evitar morir calcinado…

-¡Gokū-san, tienes que ayudarlo!-

-¡Nube voladora!- llamó el Saiyajin, dando después un enorme salto para subirse cuando su nube apareció por los cielos y así poder acercarse al castillo – ¡Ox-Satán!-

-¡Gokū, por aquí!- le llamó el rey desde una torre…

Nuestro guerrero se acercó velozmente, pero entonces una enorme pared de fuego se hizo presente frente a él, quemándole la mano izquierda y carbonizando un poco sus ropas para sorpresa de Bulma y Erza, con el Saiyajin finalmente aterrizando en el suelo y mirando su mano…

-Maldición, así no podré entrar jamás- dijo antes de adoptar una pose más que conocida para todos – ¡Entonces haré lo mismo que hizo el maestro Roshi! ¡Kaaaa…Meeee….Haaaa…Meee….!-

-¡Gokū-san, espera!- le pidió Chi-Chi – Si haces lo mismo que el maestro Roshi, explotarás el castillo y mi padre podría salir herido-

-Es cierto- siseó el Saiyajin, dándose cuenta entonces de… - ¿Dónde están el maestro y los demás?-

-¡No puede ser!- se alarmó la Brief al no ver a ninguno de los demás junto con ellos allí afuera – ¡Están atrapados también!-

De la nada, tanto Bulma como Erza se sorprendieron al ver a Gokū subirse nuevamente en su nube y alejarse del castillo para entrar en una especie de estanque y mojarse por completo.

-¡Lo intentaré otra vez!- declaró el Saiyajin al moverse por los cielos y dejarse caer en picada, secándose muy rápidamente para su propia sorpresa y volviendo a sentir quemaduras por el fuego antes de que su nube lo rescatara.

-¡Son-kun!- gritó una preocupada Bulma y puede que ella estuviera realmente enojada pero en este momento no había tiempo para eso, la vida de sus amigos corría peligro y si ellos no hallaban una forma de entrar o extinguir el fuego no serían capaces de salvarlos.

Y sabe que Erza siente lo mismo pues ésta se reequipó a su emperatriz de fuego para mirar la entrada al castillo también cubierta por potentes llamas y reunir su poder mágico en su espada…

Un potente tajo salió de allí, abriéndose paso pero siendo cerrado en breves instantes por otra capa de fuego para molestia de nuestra maga – Tsk, el fuego es demasiado intenso…-

Quizá con su emperatriz de agua…

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Gokū para sorpresa de Erza, viéndose incrédula al notarlo mojado nuevamente y lanzándose con toda la velocidad de la que era posible a través de las puertas.

-¡Gokū!-

Nuestro guerrero estaba nuevamente dentro del lugar, rodeado por completo de flamas y un humo que molestaban sus ojos y le hacían casi imposible ver lo que había más adelante, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

Reunió algo de Ki en sus manos y soltó pequeñas ondas expansivas para poder abrirse paso rápidamente mientras subía las escaleras y entraba por otro pasillo completamente incendiado, así como la estructura del castillo empezaba a desmoronarse, con lo que algunos escombros le caían encima y por eso mismo obligándolo a acelerar el paso.

Desde allí afuera, sólo se podían escuchar los pequeños gritos del guerrero al soltar su Ki para despejar una parte de su camino, pero el fuego seguía igual, no parecía servir de nada pues las flamas se mecían violentamente y aumentaban su tamaño para preocupación de las personas de la aldea que se reunieron en las afueras del castillo al notar lo que ocurría, así como para nuestras jóvenes…

¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Cough!… ¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Cough!

Gokū sólo podía toser con fuerza mientras su vista se hacía borrosa y el humo obligaba a sus ojos a soltar pequeñas lágrimas para no secarse por la temperatura de lugar, teniendo que usar una de sus manos en jalar su camiseta y poder colocarla encima de su boca, reduciendo por eso mismo el alcance de sus ondas de Ki a la mitad y siendo alcanzado aún más rápido por el fuego…

De la nada el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbó y desde afuera pudieron ver un estallido de fuego, así como escucharon un grito del Saiyajin…

-¡Son-kun!- dijo Bulma, acercándose a la maga – ¡Erza, tienes que ayudarlo o él también podría quedarse atrapado!-

La maga no se lo pensó dos veces y de hecho estaba lista pues hace unos instantes cambió a su emperatriz del agua, también acercándose al estanque para mojarse y usar dicha agua en un intento de secar la entrada por unos momentos.

Tiempo suficiente para que ella también entrara y viera el reino de fuego que era el interior del castillo, así como más al fondo notar en otro salón unos escombros moviéndose y con un guerrero intentando salir de ellos. Erza intentó acercarse soltando un pequeño tajo de magia de agua pues suponía que las bases del castillo ya estaban en muy malas condiciones y soltar un tajo real de poder podría acelerar el derrumbe.

Se movió rápidamente, esquivando algunos escombros que también caían y las llamaradas que casi la alcanzan para ver el momento en que su compañero salía de allí se disponía a dar un gran salto pues una columna rodeada de fuego estaba a punto de caerle encima…

Gokū se preparó, mas su cuerpo entero sintió una punzada y en el centro de su pecho otra mucho más fuete, como aquellas que sintió cuando cayó inconsciente luego de su entrenamiento con Erza. Sus latidos se hicieron fuertes y nuevamente dolieron, pero no le impidió hacer un esfuerzo para esquivar esa columna, terminando con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras su mano apretaba nuevamente esa zona y Erza finalmente lo alcanzaba sólo para quedarse helada al reconocer esa expresión en el Saiyajin y no queriendo imaginarlo al ver su mano apretando fuertemente su pecho.

" _Por… ¡¿Por qué otra vez este dolor?!"_ pensó Gokū al sentir su respiración agitarse y aspirando solamente humo al ser lo único que había allí.

Mas eso no importaba, sus amigos aún estaban más arriba y él tenía que salvarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Él se levantó, nuevamente soltando fuertes tosidos antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido en dirección hacia arriba y prepararse para saltar directamente al segundo piso.

-¡Espera, Gokū!- le impidió saltar la maga al colocar una mano en el hombro del muchacho – ¡Ahora no estás bien, tu cuerpo no puede resistir lo que estás haciendo si apenas has salido del hospital!-

-¡Pero, Erza, tengo que…!-

No tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando un potente estallido de fuego los sorprendió, empujándolos y quemándolos para que nuestra maga no quisiera perder más tiempo en salir de allí, soltando un último tajo contra una pared y jalando del muchacho para ir con fuerza y atravesar el muro…

-¡Son-kun! ¡Erza!- llamó Bulma al verlos salir.

-¡Gokū, respira! ¡Gokū!- le urgió la maga al verlo toser con fuerza y escupiendo algo de sangre mientras trataba de tomar bocanadas de aire.

Erza se encargó de llevarlo con Bulma y ésta inmediatamente preguntó si habría algún doctor allí, y por suerte el médico del hospital también había llegado para atender a aquellos que tuvieran quemaduras…

-¡Le dije a su maestro que no debería hacer ninguna actividad física que requiera de gran esfuerzo!- regañó cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que hasta ese momento no habían hablado sobre dichas recomendaciones – ¡Un sobre esfuerzo innecesario en su condición podría alterar su presión de manera permanente y entonces jamás podría volver a entrenar sin que su corazón sufra algún daño!-

Erza se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso _"Si Gokū sigue a este ritmo…entonces…"_

-¡Ox-Satán, Maestro Roshi!- llamó Erza al cambiar a su armadura de alas negras y elevarse – ¡¿No hay algún modo de apagar el fuego?!-

-¡Erza!- llamó Ox-Satán – ¡Lo único que puede apagar este incendio es el Bashō-sen!- tuvo que correr nuevamente para evitar ser aplastado por un escombro – ¡El Maestro Roshi sabe dónde está, pregúntaselo!-

Así lo hizo la maga, revisando con la vista todo lo que podía ver y tratando de acercarse un poco…

-¡Maestro!- llamó Erza, volando sin ponerse a sí mis en riesgo de volver a quemarse – ¡Muchachos ¿Dónde están?!-

Otro estallido de fuego llamó su atención y de allí pudo ver a Yamcha salir con Puar en sus brazos mientras Krillin llevaba a una Lunch inconsciente en su espalda y Oolong y el Maestro los seguían, todos ellos corriendo por una escalera externa en un intento de subir a un lugar más alto, sin embargo todo el fuego que rodeaba al castillo era de una tamaño extraordinario como para siquiera pensar en salir volando de allí sin graves consecuencias…

Razón por la que Erza tampoco podía llegar ni siquiera a la torre más alta – ¡Maestro Roshi, Krillin! ¡¿Pueden escucharme?!-

-¡Erza! ¡Aquí estamos!- le llamaron nuestros amigos para confirmar que la oían. Y nuestra maga no perdió el tiempo…

-¡Maestro! ¡¿Usted sabe dónde está el Bashō-sen?!- le gritó y nuestros amigos miraron confundidos a su mentor verse muy serio – ¡Ox-Satán dijo que podríamos apagar el fuego con eso!-

-¡Maestro, si eso es verdad dígale dónde está!- le urgió Krillin.

-No, eso no es posible- objetó el anciano – Ya que hace mucho tiempo lo tiré a la basura-

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmaron los peleadores – ¡¿Entonces nos hay forma de salvarnos?!-

-No, aún tenemos una oportunidad- dijo antes de hablarle a la pelirroja – ¡Erza, el Bashō-sen está perdido, tienes que ir con Gokū a buscar a mi hermana y preguntarle dónde está!-

-¿La hermana del maestro?- rememorando sus antiguas conversaciones con el Saiyajin y recordando entonces – ¡Uranai Baba!-

Erza descendió rápidamente, acercándose a su compañero siendo vendado en sus profundas quemaduras pues él había sido alcanzado directamente por el fuego dos veces, cosa que tuvo peores consecuencias al recordar que la piel de Gokū de por sí ya estaba en mal estado pues las quemaduras de aquella tormenta de nieve aún continuaban en sus brazos, manos y cuerpo.

-Bulma, el maestro dijo que si vamos con Uranai Baba, ella podría ayudarnos- le hizo saber a su científica amiga, quien lo meditó en breves segundos antes de sonreír al ver que todavía habría una posibilidad…

-¡Es cierto, ella sabe muchas cosas y podría decirnos cómo extinguir el fuego del castillo!-

Bulma sacó una cápsula que reveló una de sus naves, subiéndose rápidamente junto con Erza y viendo al Saiyajin levantarse para llamar a su nube…

-¡Espera!- le llamó el doctor – ¡Tú aún te encuentras mal, tienes que quedarte aquí y descansar!-

-¡Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando mis amigos están en problemas!- le respondió – ¡Nube voladora!-

Gokū se subió y antes que cualquier otra cosa dijo…

-Chi-Chi, yo puedo ir sólo- aseguró a la joven que se había sujetado de él cuando subió a su nube.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No me vas a abandonar de nuevo ahora que soy tu futura esposa! ¡Así que iré contigo!-

A Bulma y a Erza tampoco les hizo tanta gracias las palabritas de la pelinegra, pero lo que más llamó la atención de nuestra pelirroja fue notar que por unos breves instantes Gokū había fruncido ligeramente el ceño antes de que su nube y la nave se elevaran y partieran en la misma dirección…

Pasaban rápidamente por los cielos mientras Bulma preguntaba a qué se refería Erza con el Bashō-sen…

-No lo sé, Ox-Satán solamente me dijo que eso era lo único que podría apagar el fuego del castillo-

-Entonces le preguntaste al maestro dónde estaba y él te dijo que debíamos ir con Uranai Baba para preguntárselo- concluyó la científica.

-Así es…-

Ambas jóvenes miraron al lado y entonces vieron a un muy serio Gokū devolver a Chi-Chi una y otra vez a su posición original pues la pelinegra se estaba aprovechando para pegársele demasiado. Y se notaba en la cara de Gokū que eso no le hacía tanta gracia…

Lo que confundía a Erza pues no recordaba que él tuviera tan poca paciencia, además de que desde que se le veía mucho más activo desde que se enteró de que el maestro y los demás también estaban atrapados…

-Bulma, ¿Por qué Gokū parece un tanto desesperado?- preguntó desde el asiento de al lado, viendo a su amiga mantenerse increíblemente seria mientras un atisbo de tristeza se manifestaba en sus ojos…

-Erza, Son-kun te habló de Piccolo ¿Verdad?- preguntó – Del primero que apareció-

-Sí- confirmó Erza, entendiendo que quizá estaban relacionados – Él buscaba las esferas para obtener la juventud eterna y conquistar el mundo-

Bulma respiró hondo antes de hablar…

-Así es. Había terminado el segundo torneo de Artes Marciales de Son-kun, donde perdió contra Ten Shin Han- Erza asintió – Al finalizar el torneo todos fuimos juntos a comer algo, pero Son-kun había olvidado su báculo y su esfera en el gimnasio del torneo, así que Krillin dijo que los traería y nos alcanzaría en el restaurante-

Erza tragó algo de saliva…

-Los minutos pasaron y mientras todos conversábamos para esperarlo, Son-kun se quedó estático, como si repentinamente estuviera asustado y antes de que pudiéramos siquiera tratar de preguntarle qué pasaba. Él salió corriendo en dirección al torneo…-

Bulma apretó el timón y su ceño se frunció ligeramente…

-Cuando nosotros llegamos…- apretó con más fuerza el timón – Cuando nosotros llegamos vimos que Krillin estaba muerto…-

Erza se quedó helada.

-Alguien lo había asesinado y se había llevado la esfera de Son-kun- siseó al rememorar aquella escena – Solamente habían dejado una especie de nota que el maestro Roshi confirmó que pertenecía a Piccolo. Son-kun lloró de enojo y se marchó decidido a encontrar a quien había matado a Krillin, no pudimos detenerlo y él se fue a enfrentarlo solo-

-Pero Bulma, eso es imposible- objetó Erza - ¿Cómo podría serlo si Krillin está ahora con nosotros?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que hacen las esferas del Dragón?- murmuro Bulma y una Erza sorprendida dijo…

-Pueden cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo, pero sólo uno… ¡¿Acaso…?!-

-Sí…- confirmó la Brief antes de continuar con su relato – Por un momento creímos que Son-kun también estaba muerte y por esa razón el Maestro Roshi también lo enfrentó, no estoy segura de lo que planeaban ya que nosotros nos quedamos a salvo en Kame House-

Y, al ver que no le confirmaron que sólo habían revivido a Krillin, Erza abrió más los ojos al pensar que…

-Estábamos decididos a ayudarlos, pero el maestro y Chaoz, el compañero de Ten Shin Han, también murieron. Ten Shin Han nos explicó que planeaban usar las esferas para derrotar a Piccolo, pero fue en vano y ese demonio consiguió su deseo antes de matar a Shenron-

Erza ya no sabía qué pensar respecto a eso – ¿Pero entonces porqué buscamos las esferas si Shenron ya no existe?-

-Nosotros también habíamos perdido la esperanza, pero nos enteramos de que alguien había derrotado a Piccolo y la única persona en la que pensamos fue en Son-kun ya que nunca encontramos su cuerpo. Después de eso las esferas aparecieron nuevamente y con la ayuda de Shenron revivimos a todos los que fueron asesinados por Piccolo. En el 23° torneo de Artes marciales, Son-kun nos contó que Kami-sama era el creador de las esferas y él podía reparar a Shenron-

La maga comprendió todo en ese momento…

-Estoy segura de que Son-kun convenció a Kami-sama de revivir a Shenron y así revivir a los demás- dijo pero Bulma aún no sonreía – Sin embargo, las esferas también tienen un límite-

-¿Un límite?-

-Las esferas del dragón no pueden revivir a una persona que haya muerto por segunda vez- dijo para dejar todo en claro – Si los muchachos mueren ahora, sólo Yamcha, Puar, Oolong y Lunch podrían revivir. Pero nuestro deseo es el de revivir a todas las personas que murieron por culpa de Piccolo en el torneo y no a otras…-

En ese momento nuestra maga devolvió su vista al Saiyajin todavía con aquel serio y decidido semblante. Sus amigos ya habían muerto una vez y la vida les había regalado una oportunidad más al no haber muerto de manera natural, pero ésta era la última y Gokū sabía que si perecían nuevamente nunca más volvería a verlos.

-Sí, Son-kun está desesperado porque no quiere verlos morir otra vez- afirmó – Krillin y el maestro son de los primeros amigos que Son-kun tuvo y se encariñó mucho con ellos al entrenar juntos. Sé que tú también sentirías lo mismo si algo así pasara…-

Erza bajó la mirada – Sí…-

-¡Mira, ya casi llegamos!- le instó a ver y nuestra maga notó una plataforma circular sobre el agua.

Al cabo de unos minutos nuestros amigos llegaron y no hubo tiempo que perder cuando Gokū sujetó al aparente encargado de los hombros y le exigió ver a Uranai Baba. Tras insistentes demandas la mencionada finalmente se hizo presente y a Erza le sorprendió notar que ella al parecer era una usuaria de la magia…

No pasó casi nada para que Gokū preguntara por el Bashō-sen y pidiera la ubicación, a lo que la vieja bruja dijo que se los diría por una mínima cantidad de dinero, pero una vez dicho que no tenían esa cantidad ahora Gokū insistió en que fuera como la última vez y derrotaría a sus peleadores ya que el maestro y todos los demás estaban muy cerca de morir…

Al oír que el maestro también estaba en peligro, Urania Baba decidió cambiar un poco de parecer y les aclaró que les diría dónde estaba el objeto que buscaban. Ya después le cobraría a su hermano el dinero que le estaban debiendo… más un plus por salvarle la vida…

-¡Ya dinos dónde está el Bashō-sen!- insistió Gokū sin perder tiempo – ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-

-Ya voy, ya voy, qué muchacho tan insistente- se quejó antes de mirar en su bola de cristal y tras un pequeño cántico un extraño dibujo apareció junto a un octágono y la dirección en la que debían ir.

-¿Qué significará ese dibujo tan extraño?- se preguntó Bulma.

-Sólo que el Bashō-sen se encuentra junto a un octágono- aclaró Uranai Baba – Tendrán que descifrar lo que significa-

Cada uno de nuestros amigos se puso a pensar en qué podría significar dicho acertijo, tendrían que encontrarlo rápido o sino…

-¡Gokū-san, bájame!- gritó la pelinegra para sorpresa de todos allí.

De la nada Gokū subió a Chi-Chi a la nave de Bulma y sujetó a la anciana junto a su bola de cristal…

-Oye, espera, ¡¿Gokū, qué estás haciendo?!- le exigió saber mientras se subían de un salto en la nube y él la acomodaba en su espalda.

-¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!- dijo antes de ponerse en marcha – ¡Sujétate bien, Uranai Baba!-

-¡Espera, Son-kun!- se quejó Bulma – ¡No puedes dejarnos tu carga así nada más!-

-¡¿Cómo que carga?!- reprendió la pelinegra – ¡Yo soy la futura esposa de Gokū-san, así que deberían callarse y…! ¡Ahg!-

Erza la dejó inconsciente antes de acomodarla en un asiento cualquiera y decir – Bulma, vámonos rápido-

La Brief sonrió y de inmediato emprendieron camino…

Nuestros amigos surcaban rápidamente los cielos mientras Gokū iba al frente usando la bola de cristal de Uranai Baba como GPS y le ordenaba a su nube ir más rápido.

Al cabo de varios minutos más terminaron llegando a una aldea y al ver una enorme montaña a nuestro guerrero se le ocurrió que tal vez podrían usar la nieve de dicha estructura, con lo que emprendió camino antes de que todos fueran azotados por las frías ventiscas y una tormenta de nieve que los arrastró a otro lugar.

Una anciana se encontraba limpiando su jardín cuando de la nada un hombre, una anciana y casi un avión le caen encima.

-Ay…- se sobó la cabeza nuestra científica – ¿En dónde estamos?-

-Oiga, anciana- llamó Gokū a la vieja medio inconsciente en el suelo – ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡¿A quién llamas anciana?!- le reclamó antes de ponerse de pie y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido – ¡Yo soy la anciana octágono y ésta es la aldea octágono!-

Un pequeño silencio llegó mientras una científica y una maga pensaban _"Ella misma se ha llamado anciana"_

-Espere, ¡¿La aldea octágono?!- dijo Bulma, apresurándose hacia la esfera de Uranai Baba y pisando a la misma en el camino – El Bashō-sen está cerca del octágono… ¡Quiere decir que podría estar cerca de aquí!-

-Bulma, ustedes búsquenlo mientras tanto yo iré por un poco de esa nieve-

-No puedes ir- le ordenó Erza con seriedad – Tantos cambios climáticos tan repentinos te están afectando ¿Qué acaso no notas tu propia respiración? Es mejor si yo voy-

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo la anciana del lugar – Ninguna mujer puede subir la montaña, o se desencadenará una terrible tormenta-

-Esas son tonterías- opinó Chi-Chi – Si Gokū-san piensa subir, entonces mi deber como su futura esposa es acompañarlo. ¿Verdad, Gokū-san?-

El mencionado hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se le acercó a su gran amiga -Bulma, préstame una cápsula, traeré toda la nieve que pueda por si ustedes no encuentran en Bashō-sen-

-Ten mucho cuidado, Son-kun- le respondió al darle una cápsula que tenía un gran contenedor dentro, tenía dos de esas cápsulas pues eran para almacenar agua en lo que duraba la búsqueda de las esferas, pero ahora tenía uno vacío y debería ser más que suficiente para llevar una cantidad considerable.

Gokū se despidió y en un rápido movimiento llamó a su nube, se subió en ella y emprendió vuelo…

-¿Dónde está Gokū?- preguntó Uranai Baba al no ver al muchacho.

-Eso no importa ahora- respondió la científica antes de acercarse a la anciana del lugar – Anciana dígame, ¿Usted sabe dónde está el Bashō-sen?-

-¡¿A quién llamas anciana?!- se volvió a enojar antes de señalar a la bruja de la esfera – ¡Yo soy una hermosa jovencita, yo no me veo como esa vieja de allí!-

-¡¿A quién llamas vieja, monstruo arrugado?!- respondió Uranai Baba al chocar cabezas y colisionar rayos desde sus miradas – Alguien debería enseñarte más respeto-

-¡Adelante, abuela, inténtalo!-

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte- Bulma suspiró y se marchó a buscar el dichoso objeto, llevándose la esfera de Uranai Baba para comprobar el dibujo.

Erza también se puso a buscar y sólo pudo fruncir el ceño cuando escuchó la irritante voz de esa niñita…

-Vaya, me sorprende que aún sigas apoyando a Gokū-san después de saber que él no te quiere-

Erza se giró y la miró de forma impasible – Yo no hago esto sólo por Gokū, lo hago por los demás. ¿O es que acaso a ti no te importa lo que pueda pasarle a tu padre?-

Chi-Chi chasqueó la lengua – No tengo por qué preocuparme, Gokū-san seguramente lo resolverá con la nieve que traerá. Él es ese tipo de muchacho en el que siempre puedes contar para ayudarte y por eso es que sólo una mujer que lo comprenda como yo puede ser su esposa-

-¿Comprender?- se burló la maga – A mí me parece que eres tú la que no comprende a Gokū ¿Acaso no viste cómo fruncía el ceño cada vez que te le pegabas como una alimaña? ¿No has notado lo molesta que eres para él?-

-Sólo dices eso porque él me escogió a mí y no le importa si no te vuelve a ver- se burló Chi-Chi, sonriendo triunfante al ver a Erza bajar un poco la mirada.

Más la subió decidida como la maga que siempre ha sido –Yo estoy enamorada de Gokū, y aún si él no me escogiera al final de todo, siempre voy a ser su amiga y estaré allí para él cuando me necesite. Y eso es porque… su felicidad es lo más importante para mí-

La pelinegra frunció el ceño al ver a la maga sonreír ligeramente…

-Aunque…si te soy sincera…aún tengo una pequeña esperanza- dijo al colocar su mano en el centro de su pecho – Yo sé que Gokū no sabe expresarse muy bien…así que quiero creer en sus gestos, quiero creer en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. Porque sus ojos nunca mienten y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que no debería darme por vencida tan fácilmente-

" _Mi Erza…"_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó…

-Y tú eres mi Gokū…- murmuró para sí misma.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Gokū-san te dice que no te quiere y tú aún te cuelgas de él con una absurda fantasía- reclamó Chi-Chi – No cabe duda de porqué tu obsesión nunca vencerá al amor que nos tenemos Gokū-san y yo-

Y para sorpresa de la pelinegra, Erza soltó una risa antes de voltearse y continuar buscando…

-¿Amor? A mí me pareces más una niñita llorando por un juguete brillante que una mujer enamorada de verdad-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ya verás, te tragarás tus palabras cuando nos casemos!-

-Y si estás tan segura, ¿Entonces por qué mejor no se lo preguntas?- sugirió Erza, sonriendo al notar el titubeo en aquella mocosa – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No que tu amado _Gokū-san_ también siente lo mismo? ¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo?-

-¡Y-yo no tengo miedo!- respondió por reflejo – ¡Le preguntaré y él dirá que me ama y que quiere casarse conmigo!-

-Entonces pregúntaselo cuando vuelva- volvió a sugerir para mayor titubeo de su oponente – ¿O acaso no estás tan segura de su respuesta?-

-¡A-ahora no es momento para eso!- se salió por la tangente – ¡Tus amigos y mi padre están en el castillo y tú sólo estás pensando en incomodar a Gokū-san con preguntas estúpidas!-

Erza se alejó pues seguía buscando el dichoso objeto, pero se tomó un tiempo para mirar de una fría manera a Chi-Chi y causarle un escalofrío…

-Siento lástima por tu padre- concedió ella – Perdió a su esposa…y se quedó contigo-

Pero no hubo tiempo para réplicas pues Bulma llamó a nuestra maga…

Mientras tanto, en la montaña…

Grandes cantidades de nieve eran movidas por un decidido guerrero que se mantenía a paso firme a pesar de que sus manos empezaban a quemarse nuevamente y su respiración era agitada e inestable, reuniendo todo lo que podía en el enorme tanque que le dio Bulma. Levantó enormes bolas de nieve para meterlas, sintiendo una punzada en su cuerpo al ser víctima de una poderosa ventisca y escuchando a su corazón latir con fuerza pero recordando nuevamente quiénes eran los que estaban en el castillo, por lo que con un gruñido más terminó de llenar finalmente el contenedor antes de buscar el botón que lo devolvería a su forma de cápsula y una vez hecho eso, llamó a su nube antes de apretarse el pecho y saltar para emprender su camino de regreso.

No tomó mucho tiempo para volver al hogar de la anciana que aún continuaba peleando con Uranai Baba a base de cabezazos, pero no le tomó importancia e inmediatamente se giró en dirección a donde percibía la presencia de su compañera…

-¡Son-kun! ¡Adivina qué!- sonrió Bulma – ¡Lo encontramos!-

-¡Qué bien!- se alegró el guerrero mientras la maga traía el dichoso objeto y Chi-Chi pasaba a pegársele otra vez sólo para que Gokū la despegara de un veloz movimiento y volviera a subirla a la nave de Bulma para deshacerse de ella – Con esto sí podremos apagar el fuego-

-Démonos prisa- dijo Erza y Gokū sonrió.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Tú eres más vieja!-

-¡No, tú eres más vieja!-

-¡No, tú eres más…AAAHHH!- gritó Uranai Baba al ser jalada nuevamente por un guerrero – ¡Muchacho tienes que tratar a las mujeres con más respeto!-

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo para que sigas jugando- objetó antes de despedirse de la otra – ¡Nos vemos, anciana, y gracias por el Bashō-sen!-

-¡No soy una anciana!- gritó antes de quedarse en blanco al no comprender nada – ¿Cuál Bashō-sen?-

La nube de nuestro guerrero se movía velozmente por las montañas mientras se dirigían al castillo, siendo seguido muy de cerca por una nave pilotada por Bulma, con Erza de copiloto y una inconsciente pelinegra tirada en algún asiento…o en el piso…

Seguían moviéndose rápidamente y poco a poco el horizonte empezaba a tomar una oscura y rojiza coloración, lo que les revelaba qué tan rápido estaba acercándose…

Y al cabo de algunos minutos más…

-¡Allá está!- dijo Gokū al acercarse al castillo y ver a todos juntos en alguna de las zonas más altas – ¡Maestro Roshi, ya encontramos el Bashō-sen!-

-¡Buen trabajo, Gokū!- felicitaron todos ellos – ¡Ahora apaga el fuego con él!-

-¡Sí!- respondió antes de que todos aterrizaran y nuestros amigos en el castillo esperaran una buena noticia.

-¡Sujétense bien!- ordenó el maestro y todos se prepararon antes de confundirse al ver que Gokū nuevamente volvía a acercarse con la nube – ¡¿Qué ocurre, Gokū?!

-¡Oigan!- llamó seriamente nuestro guerrero – ¡¿Cómo funciona el Bashō-sen?!-

Todos cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Ay no puede ser!- se quejó Krillin.

-¡Es un abanico mágico, sólo tienes que agitarlo!- le hizo saber el viejo Roshi – ¡Si lo agitas una vez llamarás un fuerte viento, si lo agitas dos llamarás a las nubes y con tres traerás una tormenta! ¡Date prisa, Gokū!-

-¡Erza!- llamó el guerrero al saltar de su nube desde esa gran altura – ¡Lánzamelo!-

-Gokū…- la maga asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron – ¡Veamos qué puede hacer!-

El abanico llegó a las manos de nuestro guerrero y éste sin perder más tiempo lo agitó con todas sus fuerzas para llamar una poderosa corriente de viento.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Krillin mientras él y los demás también eran empujados pero el fuego parecía simplemente acrecentarse para frustración de nuestros amigos.

-Uno no sirvió…- murmuró el Saiyajin, aún cayendo – ¡Entonces probemos con dos!-

Otro potente viento se hizo presente, mucha más poderosa que la corriente anterior, así como los habitantes del lugar y nuestros amigos veían sorprendidos cómo es que varias nubes se reunían y junto a la tercera agitada de Gokū se liberaba una gran tormenta…

Pero…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Nada de esto funciona!- exclamó una Bulma preocupada al notar que las llamaradas simplemente parecían haberse hecho más grandes.

-Entonces…- dijo la maga, mordiéndose el labio – Qué es lo que… ¿Gokū?-

El Saiyajin ya había aterrizado justo a su lado, entregándole el objeto…

-Erza, el maestro dijo que este era un abanico mágico- fue lo que dijo y la maga comprendió todo al instante.

La pelirroja separó las piernas, reunió su poder mágico y probó su teoría al notar que realmente podía concentrar su magia en dicho abanico, con lo que no se anduvo con rodeos y liberó un viento mucho más grande que el que su compañero había creado.

Las flamas parecían abrirse para dar paso pero a los pocos instantes volvían a resurgir con más fuerza que antes y un mayor tamaño para sorpresa de nuestros amigos.

Pero eso no detuvo a Erza de reunir aún más de su magia y soltar la segunda agitada, aumentando nuevamente la eficacia pero terminando con el mismo resultado y un mar de flamas más salvajes que antes.

-No puede ser- siseó nuestro Saiyajin.

-Esto aún no se ha acabado- dijo Erza y volvió a reunir más de su poder mágico hasta que el Bashō-sen finalmente parecía brillar con una ligera capa de la magia de la pelirroja.

-¡Adelante, Erza!- le animó Bulma y en un grito de esfuerzo la maga agitó por tercera vez el abanico.

Las nubes liberaban rugidos y grandes cantidades de agua, los vientos se mecían violentamente y el fuego parecía ceder poco a poco mientras todos veían esperanzados el que funcionara esta vez. La marea rojiza y ardiente parecía disminuir nuevamente, pero de la misma forma lo hacía el efecto del abanico y nuevamente, con la fuerza autoritaria de la naturaleza, en torrente de fuego emergió furioso y mucho más potente que antes.

Erza tampoco creía lo que estaba viendo y se dispuso a reunir nuevamente su magia, pero…

-¡Detente, ya no uses el Basho-sen!- ordenó Uranai Baba ahora que por fin se había recuperado de aquel horrendo viaje junto al Saiyajin – No importa cuántas veces lo intenten, el fuego no se extinguirá, porque no es un fuego normal-

-¿Qué? ¿No es un fuego normal?- repitió Gokū.

-Así es, este fuego viene desde un horno mágico en la montaña de los cinco elementos- aclaró ella todavía mirando las furiosas flamas – Si siguen agitando el Bashō-sen, lo único que lograrán será avivar aún más el fuego y entonces ya no podremos hacer nada para salvarlos-

-¡Eso no puede ser!- se alarmó la Brief mientras Uranai Baba les mostraba el mencionado horno en su bola de cristal.

-Eso es porque el Bashō-sen se hizo originalmente para avivar las llamas del horno mágico-

-¿Pero entonces qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Erza.

-Lo único que queda es ir hasta la cima de la montaña de los cinco elementos, encontrar el horno mágico y pedirle ayuda a Taiyoroku, el guardián del horno mágico-

-¿Y dónde queda ese lugar?- preguntó Gokū.

Uranai Baba miró en su bola de cristal mientras les respondía – La entrada a ese lugar es un enorme portón al otro lado del mundo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al otro lado?!- se asombraron todos antes de que Gokū dijera – ¡Entonces debemos darnos prisa!-

-Un momento, Gokū- los detuvo Uranai – Debo informarte que ese lugar es muy peligroso, ya que es la conexión con el otro mundo y ningún humano vivo ha logrado entrar y salir jamás de allí-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es muy difícil?-

-Sucede que allí también se encuentran las almas perversas que no puede ir al otro mundo y ellos aprovechan para atacar a las personas vivas que entren allí ya que creen que así podrían regresar a la vida- les advirtió – Si entran, es posible que no encuentren la manera de salir-

Bulma tembló con sólo imaginarse a unos aterradores monstruos a punto de despedazarla – C-creo que yo mejor me quedo…-

-Ya entiendo, así que ese lugar es muy peligroso- respondió nuestro Saiyajin antes de mirar a sus amigas – Entonces iré yo solo, ustedes quédense aquí hasta que vuelva. ¡Nube voladora!-

Un destello amarillo pasó a través de las nubes rápidamente para detenerse frente a su propietario, quien se subió antes de mirar a la maga…

-Erza, dame el Bashō-sen- pidió Gokū - Uranai Baba dijo que originalmente pertenecía allí-

-No- respondió la maga para sorpresa de todos – No vas a ir sólo, no sabemos qué clase de cosas te encontrarás allí y en tu estado actual será aún más peligroso. Yo iré contigo ¡Y no quiero oír ni una sola excusa!-

Gokū la miró seriamente, comprendiéndola y al cabo de unos momentos más finalmente asintió.

-Una cosa más…- llamó Uranai Baba – Se dice que las… ¡O-oye, espera, Gokū!-

Ni siquiera con la magia de Erza el Basho-sen no funcionó, y sólo hizo que las flamas que amenazan al castillo de Ox-Satán se hicieran más grandes. Ahora ambos guerreros se dirigen al otro lado del mundo para encontrar la montaña de los cinco elementos y también a Taiyoroku, el guardián del horno mágico.

Sin embargo…el tiempo se les acaba…

¡Apresúrense, Gokū, Erza!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Ahora, antes que nada, todos sabemos que esto del castillo incendiándose fue relleno y por tanto no oficial en el manga del maestro Toriyama (quien se tardó 30 años en traerle una waifu a Gokū) así que estoy en todo mi derecho de poder tomar algunas cosas y modificarlas a mi conveniencia. En este caso no hemos tenido a una Uranai Baba con resfriado para ir a esas aguas termales, ya tuvimos una escena en el cap 11 para eso xD, de la misma forma en que en el próximo cap. también tendremos algunas modificaciones menores.

Dicho eso, los dejo con el avance a cargo de **¿Un muy agotado Gokū?** , Erza y ¿?

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

 **-¡Hola, soy Gokū! Uranai Baba tenía razón, hay muchas almas atacándonos-**

-¡Gokū, ya deja de esforzarte! ¡Tu cuerpo no lo resistirá más!-

 **-El Próximo capítulo de Saiyajin de Clase S será: "La Montaña de los 5 elementos" ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Acaso tú eres...?!-**

-Has crecido mucho, Gokū-


	17. La Montaña de los 5 Elementos

**Hola a todos!**

 **Y bueno, antes de leer debo decirles unas cuantas cosas:**

 **1.** Antes de leer este capítulo, deben ver el reencuentro de Gokū con su abuelito cuando él era un niño.

 **2.** Este Gokū ya es mucho más humano que el que nosotros conocemos, así que espero que comprendan porqué he escrito las reacciones que verán.

 **3.** Hay algunas escenas que se me hicieron difíciles de escribir, no por falta de recursos para expresarme, sino por cómo me afectó escribir dichas escenas.

 **4.** Hay una escena en un desierto de noche que yo recomiendo leer con el OST de DB Super "A break in the Battle"

 **5.** El tema que usé para la escena del reencuentro es "Compromise" también de DBS

 **6.** Este capítulo no tiene avance, pero sí una escena extra que también escribí con el tema anteriormente mencionado de fondo, dicha escena es de un futuro pero estoy seguro de que el spoiler de mismo era algo que esperarían.

 **7.** Sí, Gokū finalmente resolverá el asunto que tanto querían saber.

* * *

Ahora, sin más que decir, **pasaré a contestar los reviews que no pude antes...**

 **Goldran** : Ha pasado un tiempo desde que leí una review tuya, me alegra verte de vuelta. Chi-Chi como ama de casa no está mal, pero es como madre y pareja en donde queda a deber con el pobre Gokū. Un saludo!

 **Navyseal** : Thanks for keep the support! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Salutations!

 **Guest** : Ambas cosas amigo mío, ambas cosas xD Un saludo!

Bueno, es todo.

Los personajes de DBZ son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama (quien se tardó 30 años en traerle una waifu a Gokū) así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

Así que, vamos allá.

 **Into the Vrains!** xD

* * *

-No- respondió la maga para sorpresa de todos – No vas a ir sólo, no sabemos qué clase de cosas te encontrarás allí y en tu estado actual será aún más peligroso. Yo iré contigo ¡Y no quiero oír ni una sola excusa!-

Gokū la miró seriamente, comprendiéndola y al cabo de unos momentos más finalmente asintió.

-Una cosa más…- llamó Uranai Baba – Se dice que las… ¡O-oye, espera, Gokū!-

Ni siquiera con la magia de Erza el Bashō-sen no funcionó, y sólo hizo que las flamas que amenazan al castillo de Ox-Satán se hicieran más grandes. Ahora ambos guerreros se dirigen al otro lado del mundo para encontrar la montaña de los cinco elementos y también a Taiyoroku, el guardián del horno mágico.

Sin embargo…el tiempo se les acaba…

-¡Vamos, más rápido!- dijo un muy serio Gokū mientras veía el atardecer en el horizonte y el océano se abría ligeramente por la velocidad a la que iban.

Erza iba aferrada a su espalda, viendo igual de decidida al frente aunque sus ojos de a momentos se posaban sobre su compañero…

Y es que la respiración de Gokū aún era agitada e inestable.

Nuestro guerrero agitó un poco la cabeza al notar su vista algo borrosa, de la misma forma en que sus latidos no habían perdido aquella intensidad desde que empezó a reunir nieve en la montaña de la aldea octágono. Su cuerpo dolía otra vez y su rostro empezaba a soltar gotas de sudor pero su mirada no vaciló y continuó igual de firme…

Mas Gokū se sorprendió al notar que la maga estaba apretando un poco sus hombros, por lo que volteó confundido y notarla sonreír ligeramente.

-Gokū, tu cuerpo está muy tenso y eso puede empeorar tu salud ahora mismo, necesitas respirar un poco más lento y relajar más tu cuerpo- le aconsejó mientras sus manos le daban un pequeño masaje para intentar relajarlo.

El Saiyajin obedeció y se dispuso a respirar de una manera más pausada y profunda, como si se encontrara meditando al mismo tiempo en que trataba de calmar la tensión en su cuerpo. Tal como mencionó su compañera, eso había mejorado un poco su estado pero todavía era capaz de sentir esos doloroso y potentes latidos, aunque éstos ahora mismo también habían bajado su intensidad y ritmo, permitiéndole sentirse más aliviado.

Y al cabo de unos minutos más, nuestra maga preguntó…

-¿Estás mejor?-

-Sí- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias, Erza-

El viaje era demasiado largo y por eso mismo la nube de Gokū aceleró nuevamente su paso cuando ellos se encontraban bajo un gran cielo estrellado en medio de un enorme desierto…

-Gokū, tengo una idea para que puedas relajarte un poco más- le dijo Erza al verlo aún respirar con dificultad, de la misma forma en que parecía verse un tanto más cansado – Mira el cielo…-

Nuestro guerrero ni siquiera preguntó a qué se refería, simplemente obedeció y levantó la mirada para ver aquel cielo oscuro adornado por tantas estrellas de diversos tamaños y formas, sin poder evitar el dibujar algunas figuras con la ayuda de éstas mientras continuaban moviéndose y la negrura de la noche parecía iluminarse un poco cuando una resplandeciente media luna se asomaba entre las nubes y más estrellas brillantes aparecían, dibujando nuevas figuras en el cielo cuando Gokū se quedó estático al notar una bastante grande y mucho más brillante que todas las demás, la cual parecía estarlo iluminando y observándolo…

Recordándole inmediatamente esas noches cuando él y su abuelito se bañaban juntos y miraban las estrellas…

" _Ambos se hallaban en un pequeño estanque el cual la naturaleza parecía haber construido específicamente para ellos pues además de ser espacioso y con un borde natural de rocas, brindaba una enorme quietud y momentos de paz. Así como una maravillosa vista del cielo completamente despejado esa noche, con la media luna rodeada uniformemente con brillantes estrellas y algunas nubes danzantes al compás del viento…_

 _-Has aprendido mucho, Gokū- le felicitaba su abuelito con una sonrisa al ver que su nieto se perfilaba como un grandioso peleador de artes marciales – A este paso ya no necesitarás que yo te entrene-_

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó un pequeño confundido – Pero si tú no me entrenas no podré ser más fuerte-_

 _-Jo jo jo jo- se rio al ver todavía lo inocente que era – Gokū, sólo quise decir que en algún momento yo ya no podré ayudarte a ser más fuerte y cuando ese momento llegue tú tendrás que buscar un nuevo maestro que pueda enseñarte todo lo que necesitas aprender-_

 _-Ah- sonrió el pequeño Gokū al entender, viéndose emocionado - ¡¿Entonces cuando terminemos de entrenar iremos a buscar a alguien más fuerte?!-_

 _Son Gohan miró al cielo por unos momentos – Bueno, eso depende…-_

 _-¿Qué?- murmuró, viendo confundido a su abuelito verse tan tranquilo pero más serio – ¿De qué depende, abuelito?-_

 _-Depende de si yo aún seguiré en este mundo, de lo contrario tendrás que buscarlo tú solo- trató de explicarse sin perder la calma – Yo estoy muy viejo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda quedarme contigo-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tú no vendrás conmigo?!- cuestionó confundido y algo triste – ¿A dónde te irás?-_

 _-Gokū, a veces llega un momento en que las personas que están contigo ya no pueden acompañarte y yo no soy la excepción, en algún momento tú tendrás que dejarme ir para poder seguir tu camino y yo ya no podré estar contigo-_

 _-¡Eso no es verdad!- replicó el infante, acercándosele a su abuelito para mirarlo con clara desesperación – ¡Yo nunca te abandonaré, abuelito! ¡Siempre voy a estar contigo! ¡Vamos a entrenar mucho y buscaremos un nuevo maestro para que tú también seas más fuerte!-_

 _-Me temo que tal vez eso no sea posible- habló Son Gohan con una sonrisa por las nobles intenciones de su nieto – La vida es muy impredecible y tal vez para ese momento yo ya no estaré contigo-_

 _-¡No! ¡Abuelito, no quiero!- exclamó Gokū, abrazándolo con fuerza y derramando sus lágrimas al pensar en nunca volver a verlo otra vez – ¡No quiero que te vayas!-_

 _-No llores, hijo. Eso es parte de la vida, Gokū- le consoló conmovido por las lágrimas de su querido nieto y acariciándole los cabellos para confortarlo – Yo tampoco quisiera tener que irme, pero todos tenemos un camino que seguir-_

 _El pequeño sólo siguió llorando y vio a los ojos a su abuelito, tratando de resistir más lágrimas…_

 _Son Gohan le dio una sonrisa – No te preocupes, Gokū. Aún si no puedes verme, yo siempre voy a estar contigo-_

 _-¿De…de verdad?- preguntó con la voz contenida._

 _-Claro que sí- le aseguró antes de señalar al cielo – ¿Ves esa estrella brillante?-_

 _Gokū volteó para notar una gran estrella que resaltaba por encima de todas las demás y parecía iluminarlos._

 _-Cuando ya no me veas, quiero que sepas que yo estaré en esa estrella y desde allí siempre voy a estar cuidándote- sonrió – No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo siempre te estaré observando y sintiéndome orgulloso por lo mucho que has crecido. Así que no llores, yo jamás te abandonaré ¿Está bien?-_

 _El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas para darle una sonrisa más animada -¡Sí, abuelito!-"_

Ésta era esa misma noche y ésa era la estrella de su abuelito, la estrella desde donde él lo estaba cuidando y viendo cómo seguía haciéndose más y más fuerte para enorgullecerlo.

" _Aún si no puedes verme, yo siempre voy a estar contigo"_

-Abuelito…- murmuró Gokū mientras sentía como si esa estrella lo abrazara con su luz y, ante la sorpresa de Erza, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos – Yo nunca te abandonaré, abuelito-

Más recuerdos vinieron a su mente, sus juegos en los estanques, la vez que aprendió a pescar y ver a su abuelo sonreír orgulloso por el enorme pez que atrapaba, cuando le regalaron el báculo sagrado y Gokū rompió el techo por error, todo el tiempo que pasaron entrenando y cómo él se veía contento por verlo crecer…

Otra punzada más llegó al centro de su pecho y Gokū claramente sabía que no era por su actual problema pues ésta de la nada había hecho que más de sus lágrimas se derramaran al sentir como si ya hubiera experimentado la misma tristeza por recordarlo mientras rememoraba aquella última vez que se vieron.

-Te extraño, abuelito…- reconoció, sintiendo a su compañera abrazarlo mientras ella parecía acompañarlo en su tristeza, rompiendo por segunda vez esa barrera sin saberlo y haciendo a Gokū llorar como si otra vez fuera un niño y lo único que quisiera fuera ver a su abuelito una vez más.

Quería verlo a los ojos, abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo lo que le había enseñado, mostrarle cuánto había aprendido desde aquella última vez aunque estaba seguro de que ya lo sabía pues nunca había dejado de velar por su seguridad.

Pero sólo una vez…tenía tantos deseos de verlo sólo una vez más y poder decirle todo lo que quería… Porque cuando se encontraron él sólo era un niño que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y alegrarse de verlo, y ahora ya había crecido, había aprendido mucho de la vida en todo ese tiempo y Erza lo había ayudado a comprenderse mejor…

Ese pequeño se había transformado en un hombre que sólo deseaba ver a su abuelito porque ahora ya sabía cómo agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado.

Así como poder decirle lo importante que aún era para él.

Gokū continuó derramando lágrimas hasta descargarse y a Erza le rompió el corazón verlo de una manera tan frágil y con tan nobles sentimientos, por lo que ella tampoco resistió contagiarse por la expresión de su compañero y, ante el asombro del Saiyajin, Erza se unió a su llanto mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, o en qué momento pasó, pero nuestra maga ya se hallaba en el regazo de su guerrero, abrazándolo con fuerza y dejándolo sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro mientras nuestro guerrero, aún con aquellas gotas cristalinas recorriendo su rostro, veía fijamente aquella brillante estrella antes de darle una sonrisa.

Hasta que unas horas después…

Ambos se hallaban bajo una gran estructura de rocas, manteniéndose frescos en la sombra de éste pues el sol se encontraba en lo alto de aquel lugar y, según Erza, tendrían que refrescarse o no llegarían en óptimas condiciones a la montaña pues no sabían cuánto falta para llegar a ese lugar.

Y aunque Gokū estaba preocupado por los demás, éste obedeció sin chistar al decir que confiaba en ella, por lo que ahora respiraba hondo en un intento de mantener su respiración estable antes de tomar el agua de una botella que Erza sacó del compartimiento que tenía la cápsula que Bulma le arrojó antes de que se marcharan.

-Sigamos- ordenó la maga, con su compañero asintiendo seriamente antes de reanudar su viaje.

La nube voladora se movía rápidamente por aquel lugar, manteniéndose firme a pesar de algunas tormentas de arena que dificultaban el paso. Nuestro guerrero iba sentado allí y resaltando el hecho de que en la parte superior solamente vestía su oscura playera pues le había dado esa parte de su Gi a Erza para que se proteja del sol y la arena alegando que él podría soportar el calor a pesar de las objeciones de su compañera…

Se mantuvieron así hasta finalmente llegar a otro gran océano, percibiendo un extraño cambio en el ambiente pues las nubes obtenían una coloración más oscura y rojiza, así como una repentina niebla parecía extenderse conforme más avanzaban.

-Debemos estar cerca- murmuró Gokū ya con su atuendo completo.

-Apresurémonos-

-¡Sí!-

Sin embargo…

-¡¿Q-qué es eso?!- se sorprendió Erza al notar que de la nada ambos eran enceguecidos por un potente resplandor.

Mas la nube no había detenido su paso y con eso ambos volvieron a sorprenderse cuando se chocaron contra un muro, terminando con Gokū sentado en la nube y Erza aferrada a él para no caerse de la misma.

-¿Qué fue esa luz tan extraña?- preguntó nuestro Saiyajin mientras él y su compañera se refregaban los ojos y finalmente eran capaces de ver qué era lo que tenían al frente.

Un gigantesco portón de quién sabe cuántos metros de altura se hallaba frente a ellos…

-Esta debe ser la entrada que mencionó Uranai Baba- concluyó Erza antes de que ambos se miraran para acercarse con la nube y colocar las palmas en la enorme puerta, haciendo un esfuerzo para empujarla y abrirla antes de notar que un pequeño humo negro se había escapado de allí, no le tomaron más importancia y frente a ellos finalmente fueron capaces de ver el gran camino que guiaba a la montaña.

-Muy bien, démonos prisa- dijo nuestro guerrero y aceleró con su nube, la cual a los pocos segundos se desvaneció para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes que terminaron cayendo y aterrizando de pie – Pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Erza también se veía extrañada por tan repentino suceso – No lo sé, pero tal vez la nube voladora no puede entrar a este lugar- supuso antes de ver al peleador – De cualquier forma, tenemos que apresurarnos-

Gokū asintió y ambos empezaron a correr…

Iban codo con codo avanzando rápidamente cuando notaron que una gran parte del camino frente a ellos estaba incompleta, sin mencionar los enormes picos que habían por todas partes al lado del sendero y en aquella zona vacía. Mas eso no los detenía y con un gran salto trataron de cruzar al abertura, sorprendiéndose de ver una enorme cantidad de murciélagos aparecer de nada y con el aparente propósito de incomodarlos con tal de que no llegaran al otro lado.

-Maldición, no puedo ver nada- siseó Gokū, cubriéndose e intentando continuar su camino hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que se habían quedado a medio camino pues se vieron a sí mismos a punto de caer sobre aquellos picos.

De la nada Erza brilló, cambió a su armadura de alas negras y sujetó a su compañero al mismo tiempo en que soltaba un tajo de su magia para eliminar esas molestias con alas, desapareciéndolos en el acto y siendo capaz de aterrizar finalmente…

- _Fiuuu_ \- suspiró aliviado el guerrero – Por poco y nos caemos-

-Gokū, mira- le llamó su compañera, con lo que el guerrero desvió la mirada y ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención.

Varios de los picos tenían un esqueleto humano siendo atravesado y al recorrer con sus ojos el lugar, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que la cantidad de muertos era simplemente inimaginable.

-Uranai Baba tenía razón- murmuró una seria maga – Realmente tratarán de asesinarnos, tendremos que ir con más cuidado…pero ya no nos queda tiempo…-

Ambos se miraron antes de continuar su camino.

Continuaron corriendo, fijándose en dónde pisaban pues desde hace sólo unos momentos algunos bordes del sendero se derrumbaban y éste parecía achicarse por lo mismo.

De la nada una espada salió disparada hacia Gokū, quien se agachó rápidamente antes mirar asombrado a su compañera, quien negó con la cabeza cuando ambos finalmente eran capaces de ver a unos espíritus armados con espadas y una armadura antigua acercarse rápidamente.

Ambos guerreros corrieron al impacto mientras una espada se materializaba en las manos de la pelirroja y Gokū sacaba su báculo sagrado, colisionando finalmente contra esos 12 sujetos antes de empezar a pelear…

Nuestro guerrero se mantenía firme atacando con su báculo, siendo bloqueado repetidas veces por un enemigo cuando otro aparecía justo detrás de él, dándole un tajo vertical que el Saiyajin bloqueó con su arma y pegándole una patada al espectro que tenía al frente, usando la cara de éste como impulso para empujar al que lo había atacado y dejar una mano libre para pegarle un puñetazo y lanzarlo a los picos.

Erza por su parte se movía rápidamente mientras sus espadas colisionaban contra las de otros dos espectros, haciendo aparecer más de sus armas para bloquear los tajos a traición de otros más. Otro enemigo trató de atacar sus piernas, la pelirroja dio salto para esquivarlo y en medio del cielo cambió a la morning star armor, recargándose de poder mágico antes de dispararlo, mandando a 4 más contra los picos antes de aterrizar y volver a su armadura clásica para continuar peleando.

Gokū estaba en el suelo, rodando rápidamente hacia su izquierda para esquivar otro tajo y apoyarse en su espalda para levantar sus piernas, girarlas de modo circular y golpear las mismas extremidades de sus oponentes, derribándolos y poniéndose de pie para volver a agacharse rápidamente antes de que le cortaran la cabeza. Nuestro guerrero aprovechó ese último tajo para acercarse a su oponente rápidamente y propinarle un potente golpe en el abdomen, empujándolo justo hacia una maga que en ese momento giraba velozmente para darle una patada y mandarlo también fuera del sendero.

Los tajos enemigos eran veloces, pero nuestra maga era mucho más que hábil en el combate armado, por lo que haciendo uso de toda su experiencia desapareció sus espadas en el momento justo para poder sostener de las muñecas a dos espectros, jalando de ellos e inclinándose hacia atrás para finalmente lanzarlos hacia el aire y…

-¡Crece báculo sagrado!-

Dicha arma se estiró a más no poder y en un veloz movimiento impactó contra ambos espíritus, mandándolos a volar fuera del camino.

En ese momento Erza le lanzó una espada a Gokū, quien se agachó rápidamente para que el arma de su compañera diera justo en el centro de otro enemigo, siendo lanzado también por una potente patada del muchacho antes de que la pelirroja hiciera desaparecer su espada y se girara para notar a uno a punto a atacarla.

La maga se cubrió con ambos brazos, mas había sido empujada fuera y antes de siquiera poder cambiar de armadura el báculo sagrado de Gokū había vuelto a estirarse para que ella se sujetara, escuchando un pequeño grito de su compañero para levantarla nuevamente hacia el cielo y dejándole su báculo pues él estaba a punto de ser atacado también.

Gokū esquivó un tajo moviéndose hacia la derecha, pegándole una patada para elevarlo y que Erza lo terminara de lanzar fuerza usando el báculo de su compañero. Sorpresivamente ellos aún estaban rodeados por enemigos, la maga aterrizó y en un veloz movimiento ambos guerreros pasaron al lado del otro en direcciones opuestas.

De la nada Erza llamó un potente viento con el Bashō-sen, elevando a sus oponentes cuando un Gokū que ya estaba en el cielo, y con su báculo en la espalda, reunía algo de Ki en sus manos y los mandaba a volar con otra onda de poder.

Varios espectros más se le lanzaron a Gokū para atacarlo pues estaba en desventaja pero éste ya estaba preparado pues había reunido nuevamente su energía y usando la espada que Erza le materializó al lado concentró su poder en soltar un potente tajo de viento y Ki, lanzándolos hacia una maga que no se midió al golpearlos con fuerza concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico en sus espadas, destruyéndolos finalmente.

Pero esto no había acabado y ambos lo sabían…

Los espectros empezaban a rearmarse nuevamente, completando nuevamente su número y preparándose para continuar luchando cuando, a pesar de ser espíritus, sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos al ver a un Saiyajin con una gran energía concentrada en sus manos y una maga a su lado brillando por acumular su magia…

-¡HAAAA!- gritaron ambos y el Kame Hame Ha de Gokū fue acompañado por otro gran rayo de energía amarilla, combinándose finalmente e incrementando su tamaño para destruir a sus oponentes y causar un gigantesco estallido con una potente onda expansiva que empezaba a derrumbar parte del camino.

-¡Gokū, vámonos, rápido!- le llamó Erza al cambiar nuevamente de armadura, con su compañero saltando para sujetar su mano y que la maga los sacara volando a otra parte más segura.

Varios metros más adelante pasaron otra gran abertura del sendero, aterrizando finalmente para darse unos momentos para respirar.

Y que Gokū pudiera tranquilizar nuevamente su respiración, así como esas punzadas más fuertes en su cuerpo…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la maga, preocupada por todo el esfuerzo que habría hecho para soltar su técnica especial luego de haber estado peleando y notando finalmente que – ¡Estás herido!-

Gokū se miró, dándose cuenta de que sus brazos tenían unos ligeros cortes y que su Gi también parecía haber sido víctima de las armas enemigas, con lo que él la miró y a los segundos dijo – Erza, tú también-

Nuestra pelirroja se sorprendió cuando su compañero señaló el corte en su mejilla izquierda así como las marcas de golpes en su armadura, pero no hubo tiempo para nada más pues de la nada ya escuchaban el ruido que hacían esos espectros cuando se reconstruían.

Al cabo de unos momentos nuestra pareja volvía a correr rápidamente, escuchando los veloces pasos de sus oponentes a la lejanía persiguiéndolos y por eso mismo apresurando el paso ya que al ser espíritus no podrían derrotarlos y lo único que harían sería desperdiciar sus fuerzas.

Mas de la nada había llegado un veloz proyectil que ambos tuvieron que esquivar con un salto, girándose antes de aterrizar y ver sorprendidos a más espíritus acecharlos desde el cielo al estarles apuntando con arcos y flechas.

Iban a continuar su camino, pero un par de espectros aparecieron por el frente, listos para pelear nuevamente y a ambos muchachos no les quedó de otra más que enfrentarlos.

Veloces golpes y tajos se veían mientras Gokū y Erza trataban de abrirse paso al mismo tiempo en que se veían obligados a esquivar las flechas que les disparaban. La armadura de adamantio los protegió unos momentos antes de que nuestro Saiyajin tuviera que apresurarse a golpear a sus enemigos y hacerlos retroceder mientras Erza lo cubría con su defensa y controlaba sus espadas para impedirle a esos espíritus allá arriba lanzarles más flechas.

Sin embargo, esos oponentes no retrocedían y ambos comprendieron que deberían pensar en algo rápido pues ya veían a los que enfrentaron antes acercarse demasiado rápido.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó Gokū para sorpresa de Erza cuando el suelo tembló ligeramente y el cuerpo del Saiyajin parecía brillar un poco – ¡Erza, cúbrete!-

La maga se afirmó en el suelo y una potente ráfaga empujó a todos con fuerza, haciendo a la pelirroja incluso retroceder un poco pero a todos los demás enemigos ser arrastrados y alejados en diversas direcciones antes de que la maga terminara de recargar algo de magia y soltara un veloz tajo para provocar un estallido…

Erza regresó a la normalidad, viendo cómo todo el polvo levantado finalmente desaparecía y podía ver a su compañero apoyarse sobre una rodilla mientras parecía respirar agitadamente.

-¡Gokū!- corrió hacia él, posando la mano sobre su pecho para ayudarlo a levantarse y quedándose estática al sentir aquellos potentes latidos incluso a través de sus guantes – ¡Gokū, respira! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!-

El muchacho tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados pues dichos latidos eran dolorosos y las punzadas en su cuerpo no hacían otra cosa que empeorar su estado, soltando sus quejidos cuando finalmente era capaz de abrir uno de sus ojos y ver la expresión de su compañera.

Por eso, a pesar de su dolor, le dio una cansada sonrisa – No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien-

Gokū soltó un ligero gruñido y se puso de pie bajo la mirada de una maga que simplemente seguía viéndolo preocupada, sabiendo que él realmente estaba mintiendo pues su expresión y aquellas gotas de sudor que sólo seguían derramándose le confirmaban el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para continuar.

Pero ella lo entendía y aún a pesar de su preocupación, se dispusieron a seguir…

-¡Aaah!- gritó nuestro guerrero cuando dos flechas pasaron a su lado izquierdo, cortando en su hombro y el costado de su rodilla, terminando nuevamente apoyado en el suelo.

Erza volteó y vio sorprendida que todos sus oponentes volvían a reunirse otra vez.

Éstos se lanzaron al ataque y en una rápida reacción, la pelirroja tomó el Bashō-sen y reuniendo su poder mágico los mandó a volar con otra fuerte corriente antes de ver a su compañero de pie asintiendo para que se marcharan.

Continuaron su camino rápidamente y más al frente sólo pudieron ver un gran resplandor cuando varios rayos parecieron combinarse en el suelo y de la nada emergía un gigantesco…

-Un Dragón- murmuró una Erza atónita por lo que veía pues sabía que esos realmente existían pero jamás se esperó ver a uno tan de cerca, mas su preocupación se incrementó cuando recordó que su maestro le había contado que los dragones eran las criaturas mágicas más poderosas de todas y que en caso de una guerra eran capaces de acabar con un país entero en sólo un día.

Gokū estaba herido y su cuerpo no le permitía ir a su máximo nivel mientras que ella ya ha gastado parte de su poder mágico en todos esos otros espectros.

¿Cómo iban a vencerlo?

-No… me voy a dar por vencido… tan fácilmente- murmuró nuestro guerrero, poniéndose firme y viendo fijamente a la enorme criatura a pesar de su respiración todavía inestable – Aún…no hemos apagado el fuego…-

-Gokū…- murmuró la maga, abriendo más los ojos al ver que su compañero parecía estar reuniendo su Ki pues parte del suelo volvía a temblar nuevamente y sus músculos aumentaban ligeramente su tamaño – ¡Espera, Gokū! ¡No debes esforzarte más, tu cuerpo ya no puede resistir lo que estás haciendo!

Y la sonrisa en su compañero la descolocó por completo…

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón- concedió, recordando todas esas difíciles batallas y ver nuevamente el enorme tamaño de su adversario – Pero tengo una idea-

Él la miró fijamente por unos momentos y Erza reconocía esa mirada, esa mirada que le decía que todo iba a estar bien y se mostraba tan segura de sus palabras que ella no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente esa sensación de familiaridad, como si ya hubieran estado en una situación similar y supiera que sólo debía confiar en él…

-De acuerdo- le sonrió la maga, viendo fijamente aquella criatura con una decidida mirada mientras su poder mágico empezaba a acumularse y tomaba la mano de su compañero – Te escucho-

La sonrisa de Gokū se ensanchó y dio sus órdenes antes de que el enemigo finalmente estuviera a unos pocos metros y decidiera atacar…

Aquel gigantesco dragón abrió las fauces para soltar un potente rugido y entonces…

-¡Ahora!-

Ambos saltaron rápidamente y en medio del cielo, mientras Erza cambiaba de armadura para sujetar a Gokū y volar en dirección al dragón, nuestro guerrero reunió otra vez la energía en sus manos, usándola como impulso para acelerar y entrar en la boca del monstruo…

Pasaban por un extraño túnel muy oscuro y una resplandeciente luz al final cuando…

" _¡No puede ser! ¡Estos muchachos han de ser los primeros en llegar tan lejos!"_

Tanto Gokū como Erza se miraron fijamente al escuchar la misma voz, por lo que se quedaron confundidos antes de finalmente alcanzar el final del túnel y salir hacia una gran cueva.

Terminaron en el suelo, un tanto adoloridos por la caída pero no tardaron en levantarse y examinar el lugar con los ojos…

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Gokū al no comprender nada pues se suponía que entrarían en el dragón y lo atacarían desde adentro – ¿Así se ve un dragón por dentro?-

-No, no lo creo- respondió Erza al ver una gigantesca estructura mucho más adelante – ¡Mira, es el horno mágico!-

No perdieron tiempo y se acercaron al gigantesco horno, reconociendo realmente como el que Uranai Baba les había mostrado en su bola de cristal…

-Entonces, Taiyoroku debe estar cerca de aquí- dijo Gokū, haciendo eco con sus manos y llamando al guardián – ¡Oye, Taiyoroku! ¡Sal de allí!-

Erza registró el lugar con sus ojos mientras su compañero continuaba intentando obtener una respuesta.

Hasta que…

-¿Quién está haciendo tanto escándalo?- murmuró una voz que dejó helado a Gokū cuando nuestra maga se giraba para ver cómo un hombre bastante mayor aparecía lentamente y se acercaba – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Nuestro guerrero continuaba con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus manos temblaban un poco y de la nada parecía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban mientras más se giraba para ver finalmente a aquel hombre que lo encontró en las montañas, lo adoptó, crio como a su familia de verdad y le enseñó su camino como peleador de artes marciales.

Mas para aquel señor era suficiente con ver ese uniforme de pelea, esos cabellos alborotados, esa inocente mirada con una particular alegría para rememorar uno de los días más importantes desde que partió al otro mundo…

-No…no puede ser…- susurró sorprendido.

-A-abuelito…- murmuró ese joven, con la pelirroja observándolo impresionada y notando que los oscuros ojos de su compañero parecían brillar ligeramente, todavía incapaz de reaccionar del todo.

-Cómo has crecido…Gokū-

Y la cálida sonrisa de aquel anciano terminó por darle ese último impulso.

-¡Abuelito!- un borrón rojizo pasó rápidamente en dirección a ese hombre para terminar finalmente en un joven de rodillas abrazando con gran fuerza a la persona que tanto había deseado ver – ¡Perdóname, abuelito!- le rogó mientras sus sensaciones volvían con mayor fuerza y él las dejaba fluir libres por su rostro – ¡Perdóname por no decirte lo importante que eres! ¡Perdóname por olvidar que siempre estás conmigo! ¡No recordaba que tú siempre estás en las estrellas cuidándome!-

-Gokū…- murmuró Son Gohan, recordando la noche de la que hablaba su nieto y siendo incapaz de contener su emoción también mientras le devolvía el abrazo y lo consolaba – Está bien, hijo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo-

-¡Abuelito!- le llamó con más fuerza por sus palabras, siendo capaz finalmente de decir lo que tanto quería – ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por enseñarme artes marciales! ¡Gracias por recogerme en las montañas! ¡Perdóname por no decírtelo hasta ahora! ¡Antes no sabía cómo hacerlo!- le confesó – ¡Te prometo que no volveré a olvidarme de ti, abuelito!-

Erza sintió a sus ojos humedecerse por verlo nuevamente como un pequeño entre los brazos del único familiar que tuvo.

Su abuelito sólo soltó una risa y unas lágrimas, todas de completa felicidad por ver cuánto había crecido su nieto y dijera todo lo que sentía, que le agradeciera por dejarle ser su familia a pesar de que debería ser él quien le agradeciera por todos esos años ya que habían sido el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera darle, sorprendiéndose por oírlo disculparse por no saber cómo decirle gracias antes de jurar que no volvería a olvidarse de él.

-No es necesario que te disculpes hijo- le sonrió alegre – Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos ha sido mi manera de poder agradecerte porque aceptaras ser mi nieto-

Gokū lo miró y se sintió otra vez como un niño cuando su abuelito le acarició los cabellos mientras su expresión seguía igual de animada…

-Además, el que hayas querido verme para disculparte es la prueba de que tú nunca te has olvidado de mi- le explicó como si nuevamente estuvieran en las montañas entrenando – Me alegra ver cómo has crecido, Gokū. Yo también te extrañé-

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro que sí- le aseguró divertido pues creía ver nuevamente a ese pequeño – Jamás podría olvidarme de mi nieto, incluso si tú ya no puedes verme ¿No es verdad?-

Nuestro guerrero se limpió los ojos al recordar esas palabras, sonriendo tan animado como aquella vez – ¡Sí!-

Gokū finalmente se puso de pie y miró a su abuelito con una enorme sonrisa mientras éste se notaba orgulloso por el hombre en que su nieto se había convertido.

Entonces…

-Dime, Gokū- le llamó al recordar que no vino solo – ¿Quién es esa joven que está contigo?-

Erza se puso un poco nerviosa cuando Gokū se giró para pararse junto a ella y sonreír – Ella es Erza, dice que es una maga de un restaurante pero no sabe sacar conejos-

Y todo ese nerviosismo pasó a un gran enojo – ¡Ya te dije que no es así!-

-¿Entonces sí sabes sacar conejos?-

-¡Gokū!-

La risa de Son Gohan interrumpió su discusión, avergonzando a la maga pues no había sido una buena primera impresión, mas eso no parecía importarle al anciano pues éste se veía bastante contento – Me alegra ver que Gokū aún tiene muy buenos amigos…y que también heredó el buen gusto de su abuelo- rio nuevamente para mayor vergüenza de una maga bastante sonrojada – Muchas gracias por cuidar de Gokū-

Y puede que ella estuviera nerviosa por esas palabras e insinuaciones, pero le bastaba ver la expresión de su abuelo para entender que sus palabras eran honestas, así como para recordar lo que ella misma sentía por el Saiyajin.

Así que sólo sonrió y dijo – Lo haré siempre-

Son Gohan ensanchó su sonrisa al escucharla, riendo después de ver a su nieto aparentemente confundido. Sólo esperaba que las cosas fueran bien ahora que conocía un poco más a esa jovencita.

Pero por más que quisieran quedarse y conversar tranquilamente, recordaron que ellos tenían un trabajo que hacer…

-Abuelito, ¿Tú sabes dónde está Taiyoroku?- le preguntó Gokū, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Taiyoroku-sama?- trató de confirmar, recibiendo un asentimiento – ¿Para qué lo estás buscando?-

-Es que ahora el castillo de Ox-Satán está en llamas y, si no apagamos el fuego, el maestro y los demás morirán- informó rápidamente mientras su compañera daba más detalles.

-Tratamos de apagarlo antes, pero Uranai Baba nos dijo que el fuego que amenazaba al castillo provenía de aquí y que debíamos pedirle ayuda al guardián del horno-

Gokū se acercó a su abuelito – Por favor, abuelito, dinos dónde está Taiyoroku-

En ese momento se oyó otra voz que dijo – Oye, Gohan, ¿Quiénes son los que están contigo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó un confundido guerrero al no ver a nadie cercano.

-Ten más respeto- le aconsejó su abuelo – No se preocupe, Taiyoroku-sama, es sólo mi nieto y su novia que han venido a visitarnos-

Erza enrojeció por cómo el abuelo de Gokū parecía dar por zanjada su relación -¡¿N-novia?!-

-¡Ya veo, entonces voy a recibirlos!- le respondió aquella voz.

El suelo tembló con fuerza mientras potentes pisadas llenaban el lugar y ambos jóvenes finalmente eran capaces de ver una enorme sombra desde el otro lado de horno, la cual terminó por rodear éste antes de desvanecerse y al cabo de unos momentos más ambos vieron a una joven acercarse con un tazón de fideos…

-¡Vaya, ustedes son los que estaban en el sendero!- dijo con sorpresa al reconocerlos – ¿Y dices que él es tu nieto, Gohan? Ahora veo porqué pudo llegar hasta aquí-

-¿Entonces tú eres Taiyoroku?- preguntó Gokū.

-Así es- sonrió la deidad – Aunque ese es sólo un título, prefiero que me llamen Annin-

-¿Entonces puedes apagar el fuego del horno?- salió nuestro guerrero directo con el tema – ¡Necesitamos que lo apagues inmediatamente!-

-¡Qué! ¡¿Apagar el fuego?!- se sorprendió ella – ¡¿Pero por qué?!-

-El castillo de Ox-Satán está en llamas y todos nuestros amigos están encerrados allí- explicó Erza – Si no apagamos el fuego ya no habrá forma de salvarlos-

Ambos la miraron fijamente, sintiendo algo de incomodidad e impaciencia al verla comer sus fideos tan tranquilamente antes de hablar – Entiendo lo que dicen, pero es imposible apagar el horno- les dijo para después explicarse – Si el horno se apaga entonces todas las almas perversas que están encerradas aquí podrían salir y vagar libres por toda la Tierra, entonces se desencadenaría un gran desastre-

Tanto Gokū como Erza no podían creer lo que les contaban y con eso Annin sonrió antes de comer otra bocanada y preguntar…

-¿Realmente quieren ver al mundo hecho un caos?-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero en ese momento a Erza se le ocurrió algo…

-¿Y qué tal si sólo lo apagamos por unos minutos?- preguntó – No queremos dejarlo apagado para siempre, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros amigos puedan escapar-

-¡Ya entiendo!- sonrió Gokū – ¡Qué gran idea!-

-Es imposible- respondió al guardiana a secas – No importa por cuánto tiempo se apague el horno, una vez que lo haga le tomará miles de años volver a encenderse-

-¡No puede ser!- murmuró Gokū - ¡¿Entonces no hay una manera de salvarlos?!-

-De que hay una manera…la hay…- confirmó ella y antes que cualquier otra cosa se lanzó al ataque con una guan dao entre sus manos.

El tajo fue veloz pero Gokū se mantuvo impasible y, ante la sorpresa de la Deidad, una pelirroja aún al lado de su compañero se encontraba desviando el ataque con una espada.

-Nosotros no vinimos a pelear- dijo Erza, haciéndola retroceder al empujar su arma – Sólo queremos saber cómo salvar a nuestros amigos-

Mas Annin no hizo caso de sus palabras y esta vez nuestro guerrero la enfrentó, esquivando todos y cada uno de sus ataques para finalmente romper su guardia y golpear con algo de fuerza su abdomen, obligándola a apoyarse sobre una rodilla.

-¡Annin-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- le llamó Son Gohan antes de mirar a su nieto – Gokū, deberías ser más cuidadoso. Annin-sama ha sido el guardián del horno mágico por miles de años y deberías tenerle más respeto-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero a mí no me parece tan fuerte- opinó honestamente para molestia de la mencionada – ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Dijiste miles de años?!-

-Así es…- confirmó su abuelo al ver que finalmente entendía – Así que sería mejor si…-

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué no es tan fuerte!- sonrió el guerrero – ¡Es que ella ya es una anciana!-

Tanto Erza como el abuelo de Gokū se cayeron de espaldas, debieron haberlo esperado…

-¡¿ANCIANA?!- reaccionó la deidad – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme anciana?!-

Para sorpresa de nuestros guerreros, Annin creció hasta tomar nuevamente aquel imponente tamaño del que ellos sólo vieron una silueta antes y acto seguido las plumas de su casco se estiraron para atacar a Gokū, quien se movió rápidamente para esquivarla antes de notar que trataban de pisarlo, moviéndose otra vez antes de notar aquellas plumas atrapándolo al fin y lanzándolo contra la pared.

Gokū giró en el aire y apoyó sus pies en el muro para poder lanzarse al ataque, moviéndose a tal velocidad que Annin no se dio cuenta del momento en que el guerrero se posicionó por detrás de uno de sus pies y con una patada la hizo caer.

La deidad frunció el ceño por la caída, así como se puso de pie nuevamente antes de finalmente tomar su capa y abanicar velozmente con ésta, generando una potente ráfaga que los empujó a él y a Erza. Nuestra maga aterrizó de pie y Gokū nuevamente lo haría también, mas aquella fuerte punzada le impidió a su cuerpo reaccionar como siempre y terminó chocando contra el muro, enterrándose ligeramente en éste.

-¡Gokū!- le llamó la maga al haber notado cómo su compañero había fruncido el ceño antes de chocar.

El Saiyajin salió de allí y miró a su compañera – ¡Erza, llévate a mi abuelito!-

La pelirroja lo entendió y cambiando a su armadura de la velocidad desapareció de la vista de todos antes de sujetar al abuelo de Gokū y alejarse un poco de allí.

Annin nuevamente movió su capa y otra potente ráfaga empujó a nuestro guerrero, pero éste hizo un esfuerzo y se quedó plantado en el suelo, sintiendo otra vez aquellas punzadas pero ignorándolas al sacar el Bashō-sen – ¡Si tú vas a hacer eso, entonces yo también!-

-¡¿Espera, acaso eso es…?!- iba a preguntar la guardiana pero fue interrumpida por una potente ráfaga que la hizo patinar de espaldas.

-¡Gokū, ya detente por favor!- le pidió su abuelo al acercarse a su nieto – Annin-sama sólo está cumpliendo con su trabajo como guardiana del horno mágico-

-Pero abuelito, ella nos atacó primero- replicó el Saiyajin antes de que vieran a la mencionada acercarse finalmente.

-No cabe duda, ése es el Bashō-sen- sonrió ella para ambos jóvenes – Entonces tal vez sí puedan salvar a sus amigos-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un sorprendido Gohan – ¿Lo dice en serio?-

La gigantesca deidad se acercó un poco más – Así es, si usan el Bashō-sen aún tienen una posibilidad-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó la maga.

-Si es cierto que el fuego del horno mágico es el causante del incendio del que hablan, entonces es posible que dentro del horno haya un pequeño agujero por donde el fuego se está esparciendo- comentó su suposición – Si eso es verdad, entonces podremos usar el Bashō-sen para abrir por unos momentos las flamas del horno y ver dónde está el agujero, después de eso lo único que deberemos hacer será sellarlo-

-Pero, Annin-sama- la llamó su asistente – Esas flamas son las más ardientes de la tierra, sólo el sol es más caliente-

-Sí, es verdad- concedió – Hacer esto no será una tarea sencilla, pero creo que aún así lo intentarán-

-Por supuesto- confirmó un serio Gokū.

-Entonces, ahora vuelvo- dijo la deidad antes de marcharse.

Nuestro Saiyajin se puso a hacer un par de estiramientos y Erza sólo pudo verlo con preocupación…

-¿Qué sucede?- la sorprendió el abuelo de su compañero – Tú no pareces tan decidida- se sinceró antes de dirigir su vista hacia su nieto y notar la forma en cómo ella lo veía – ¿Qué ocurre?- le volvió a preguntar.

Erza lo miró y se dispuso a explicarse…

Le contó sobre el problema que tuvieron en aquella tormenta de nieve y cuáles habían sido las consecuencias en el guerrero, viéndose preocupada al aclarar todo los esfuerzos que hicieron cuando se incendió el castillo, cómo Gokū parecía empeorar su estado, la advertencia del doctor sobre qué pasaría si continuaba a ese ritmo, y cómo aún así él parecía decido a continuar. Ya en el camino hasta aquí tuvo que desperdiciar sus fuerzas nuevamente en aquellos espectros y ahora tendría que hacer lo mismo…

-Ya entiendo- murmuró Son Gohan – Entonces es por eso que quieres hacerlo tú, ¿No es verdad?-

La maga lo miró sorprendida – ¿Cómo es que…?-

El abuelo de Gokū soltó una pequeña risa por verla así – Los años no pasan en vano, pero entiendo cómo te sientes. Aunque también sabes que Gokū está pensando de la misma forma que tú…-

-¿A qué se refiere?- le preguntó.

-Creo que no has notado cómo te miró cuando Annin-sama dijo que habría que entrar en el horno para resolver el problema- le dijo el abuelo y Erza pareció comprenderlo – Gokū también está preocupado por si algo malo pudiera pasarte, por eso él quiere ser quien vaya-

-¡Eso es absurdo!- se quejó ella – ¡¿Cómo puede pensar en algo así si es él quien se encuentra en peor estado?! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser un poco más egoísta y preocuparse por su bienestar?!-

Son Gohan volvió a reír – Gokū siempre ha sido egoísta desde que era pequeño, no quería ni compartir un plato de carne, así que puedo decirte que ahora mismo él está pensando en ti pero es por eso que también está pensando en sí mismo-

Y Erza se sonrojó al entender las palabras del abuelo pues él estaba diciendo que Gokū estaba viendo por su bienestar al mantenerla a salvo, como si fuera más importante que su propia vida.

Lo sabía, aún si Gokū no lo decía, ella ya lo sabía pues había escogido creer en él y con eso recordó una vez más aquellas palabras que la habían herido…

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el abuelo y Erza se quedó atónita, con lo que éste le regaló otra sonrisa – Tanto tiempo viviendo con Gokū no pasa en vano-

Erza rio y se dispuso a contarle eso también…

Al cabo de unos momentos más Annin regresó en su tamaño normal con un pequeño frasco entre sus manos…

-Esta es una mezcla especial con la que se pegaron los materiales de los que está hecho el horno mágico- aclaró al mostrar una sustancia amarilla clara – Pero me temo que no tenemos el metal con el que sellar el agujero, así que primero tendremos que ver de qué tamaño es el agujero antes de buscar la cantidad necesaria-

-Sí, está bien- respondió Gokū.

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban al borde de las llamas y la gigantesca deidad traía algo de agua en su mano, viéndolos…

-Muy bien, quién de ustedes irá primero- preguntó para descolocar a Gokū.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!-

-Gokū, es obvio que sólo podrán entrar una vez cada uno- le aclaró ella – No hay manera de que alguien pueda resistir el entrar dos veces al horno mágico-

Nuestro guerrero se le quedó mirando, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

-Está bien, Gokū- le aseguró con una tranquila sonrisa – Confía en mí-

-Erza…-

-Estará bien, hijo- le dijo su abuelo para sorpresa del peleador – Cree en ella-

El Saiyajin miró nuevamente a su compañera, dándole un serio asentimiento.

-De acuerdo, entonces Gokū usará el Bashō-sen para abrirte camino- habló Annin – Tienes que tratar de encontrar el agujero lo más rápido posible y medir su tamaño para saber cuánto metal necesitaremos-

La maga asintió y la deidad le dejó caer encima toda el agua para que pudiera resistir unos momentos más.

-¿Estás listo, Gokū?- le preguntó y nuestro guerrero salió de sus pensamientos para sostener con fuerza el abanico.

En ese momento Annin sujetó la gran tapa del horno, haciendo un esfuerzo para despejar espacio y que Gokū abanicara usando todas sus fuerzas.

Una potente ráfaga abrió esas flamas, las cuales eran mucho más grandes, ardientes y salvajes que las del castillo. Erza no perdió tiempo y se lanzó con su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego, esperando poder resistir así un poco más…

Grandes mares de fuego se movían a su alrededor, secándola rápidamente mientras veía al fondo el piso de horno, el cual estaba rojo por el ardor. Nuestra maga aterrizó, soltando un gruñido pues a pesar de su armadura era capaz de sentir tan alta temperatura, sintiendo a su respiración agitarse por el sofocante ambiente antes de empezar a correr, esperando encontrar pronto ese agujero…

Fuera del horno, al borde de las llamas, Gokū miraba dichas flamas con una enorme seriedad.

Dentro de allí simplemente todo era de color rojizo y la creciente temperatura por la disminución en el efecto del Bashō-sen no ayudaban en nada, por lo que la maga se sorprendió cuando al continuar corriendo velozmente una llamarada salió casi a golpearla. Ella usó su espada para desviar dicho fuego, viéndose satisfecha de que su arma pudiera resistirla sin problemas a pesar de todo lo que decían sobre estas flamas. Aceleró el paso, aún tratando de ver aunque sea un pequeño indicio de aquel agujero pero simplemente veía que todo el suelo estaba uniforme.

Mas cuando otra ráfaga la atacó y ella la desvió con su espada, fue capaz de ver el momento en que dicho fuego parecía ser absorbido antes de desaparecer.

-¿Acaso es…?- se preguntó, no perdiendo el tiempo y acercándose a donde vio la flama extinguirse.

Allí había un pequeño agujero de forma octagonal y, una vez sacado un tamaño aproximado rápidamente con la ayuda de su mente y sus manos, Erza se dispuso a salir de allí. Tuvo que volar a todo lo que daba pues claramente notaba que las flamas parecían regresar a la normalidad mientras su camino empezaba a hacerse cada vez más angosto, aunque seguía usando su espada para despejar el lugar…

-¡Gokū, ella tiene que darse prisa!- le urgió Annin pues el peso que cargaba era realmente grande.

El Saiyajin sólo volvió a mirar las flamas, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su compañera todavía no aparecía, hasta que…

-¡Eso es!- dijo al sacar su báculo sagrado – ¡Erza!-

La maga lo escuchó…

-¡Ten cuidado!- le advirtió – ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-

Nuestra pelirroja se preguntaba qué era lo que él había querido decir, mas ver un extraño punto rojo acercarse velozmente le respondió todo. Erza se movió a la izquierda, esquivando el báculo y sujetándose de él con firmeza para que Gokū entonces diera un gran salto con la intención de alejarse…

-¡Encógete ahora!- le pidió a su báculo, el cual obedeció y empezó a reducir su tamaño rápidamente para que al cabo de un minutos más la maga por fin pudiera salir de allí y Annin colocara la tapa en su lugar.

La deidad se le acercó inmediatamente y preguntó – ¿Lo hallaste?-

Una Erza con la piel algo manchada por el humo de allí simplemente asintió mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración. Gokū la miró y ella sonrió como si nada, dándole a entender que lo lograrían…

En aquel momento un grito de Annin llamó la atención de todos allí, con lo que se voltearon y notaron sorprendidos que las flamas del horno se habían hecho repentinamente más grandes.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- se preguntaron nuestros amigos en el castillo al ver que el fuego parecía enfurecerse más y ellos ya estaban siendo acorralados.

-Esto es malo- murmuró la deidad – Ese agujero está haciendo que las llamas de horno se descontrolen por completo y gran parte de ese fuego seguramente ha de haber sido enviado directamente al castillo-

-¡No puede ser!- se desesperó Gokū.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo- les dijo Annin – El fuego es mucho más intenso que antes y el metal que necesitamos todavía está a unas horas de aquí-

Erza entrecerró los ojos…

-¿No hay otra manera, Annin-sama?- preguntó Son Gohan, recibiendo una negativa.

-A menos que encontremos otro metal que sea resistente al fuego no podremos hacer nada-

Gokū frunció el ceño y sus manos se cerraron pues el tiempo se les había acabado y ya no…

 _¡Cranck!_

Los tres se voltearon al escuchar ese extraño ruido, viendo entonces a una seria maga con la espada de su emperatriz de fuego en el suelo completamente agrietada y una pequeña figura octagonal en sus manos.

Y Gokū sólo pudo mirarla sorprendida al entender lo que acababa de hacer…

-Mi espada fue diseñada específicamente para resistir el fuego- dijo ella – No importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás se derretirá ni se desgastará- acto seguido miró a su compañero – Hazlo, Gokū, el agujero está justo en el centro del horno-

-Gracias- le respondió él para su sorpresa.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Annin, con lo que el guerrero se sacó sus pesadas muñequeras y su oscura camiseta, metió al estanque que había allí, Erza tomaba el Bashō-sen y nuestra deidad sujetaba nuevamente la tapa.

En sólo unos momentos una potente corriente de fuego partió los mares de fuego y la tapa fue levantada lo suficiente para que un Gokū con el frasco de aquella mezcla en sus manos saliera disparado hacia el fondo.

Sin embargo el fuego era mucho más grande que la última vez y a pesar de que ahora podía moverse mucho más rápido no parecía que iba a haber tiempo suficiente, llegó al fondo y de un rápido salto comenzó a correr en dirección a donde sabría estaría el centro, miró su mano derecha, la cual tenía aquel fragmento de la espada de su compañera, percatándose así del pequeño tamaño que debería tener el agujero y por eso mismo acelerando paso para encontrarlo.

En el castillo las cosas no se veían prometedoras pues alcanzamos a ver a los muchachos con sus ropas ligeramente carbonizadas, así como parecía faltarles aire…

-Gokū…- le llamó Krillin y nuestro guerrero pareció oírlo – Apresúrate…-

-¡Ya voy, Krillin!- le prometió, corriendo a lo que más daba su cuerpo a pesar de todas esas punzadas y sus fuertes latidos – ¡Resistan un poco más!-

Finalmente parecía haberlo hallado, con lo que colocó el frasco en el suelo, abriéndolo antes de tomar el fragmento que Erza le entregó y rodear sus bordes antes de encajarlo, sintiendo a su palma quemarse rápidamente por haber tocado aquel piso ardiente, pero eso no le importó y con una pisada terminó de asegurarse de que estuviera bien y se daba cuenta de que la maga había hecho un excelente trabajo pues la pieza encajó a la perfección.

-¡Muy bien, ahora tengo que salir de aquí!- dijo tomando el frasco y dando un gran salto para finalmente ponerse a volar.

Emprendía su camino rápidamente, viendo sorprendido que su Gi estaba empezando a quemarse poco a poco mientras que las gigantescas flamas frente a él parecían reducir su tamaño un poco pero continuaban cerrándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Vamos, tengo que darme prisa!- gritó al usar más de sus energías y sentir por eso mismo más punzadas, de la misma forma en que su respiración parecía agitarse por la falta de aire y las gotas de sudor recorría incesantemente su rostro.

-¡Tú puedes Gokū!- le animó Erza antes de recordar la forma en la que ella salió y girándose para ver el báculo en el suelo pues su compañero lo había dejado a un lado con tal de atraparla cuando la ayudó a salir del horno. Erza miró al abuelito de Gokū – Présteme el báculo-

Así lo hizo Son Gohan y Erza hizo lo mismo que el muchacho…

-¡Gokū, ten cuidado! ¡Crece, báculo sagrado!-

El Saiyajin comprendió a la perfección, por lo que se hizo hacia un lado y sujetó su báculo – ¡Encógete, báculo sagrado!-

Erza cambió de armadura y comenzó a volar, elevándose para acelerar el proceso y que su compañero finalmente pudiera salir de allí.

De la nada, un pequeño estallido de flamas ocurrió para sorpresa de todos y lo siguiente que oyeron fue…

-¡Ayayayayayayayay!- gritaba un guerrero que sólo podía palmearse el trasero para apagar el fuego – ¡Me quemo!-

-¡Bien hecho!- felicitó la deidad para finalmente devolver la tapa a su lugar y luego todos rieran por ver al muchacho ir corriendo al estanque, soltando después un suspiro de alivio.

Pocos momentos después nuestra pareja ya estaba lista para marcharse…

-Me gustó mucho verte otra vez, abuelito- le sonreía un feliz joven antes de abrazarlo, siendo correspondido al gesto.

-A mí también, Gokū. Me siento muy orgulloso por ver el hombre que eres ahora- le felicitó – Tienes una excelente compañera, no te olvides de cuidarla ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- sonrió alegre y Erza enrojeció de golpe para diversión de todos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Annin-sama- le agradeció la maga.

-Y a ustedes por ayudarnos con el horno mágico- le respondió la deidad antes de darle su espada totalmente reconstruida para su sorpresa – Esto es por el sacrificio que hiciste para proteger a tus amigos, sé que es muy importante para ti así que cuídalo mucho-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió nuestra pelirroja, lista para marcharse con su compañero.

Pero entonces…

-¡Espera! Quiero darte algo como agradecimiento- la llamó la guardiana y ante la sorpresa de todos allí le entregó el Bashō-sen – Llévate esto también, sé que no podría estar en mejores manos, pero espero que nos ayuden si tenemos otros problema con el horno- le guiñó un ojo de manera amistosa.

-No olvides darles mis saludos al maestro Roshi- le pidió Gohan a su nieto antes de recordar la última parte de su conversación con la maga.

Tanto Gokū como Erza sonrieron y asintieron antes de emprender su camino.

-Gokū, espera- le llamó y nuestro guerrero volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su abuelo – No olvides que decir lo que piensas no es suficiente, a veces es mejor que también expliques a qué te refieres- le guiñó un ojo a la maga – ¿No es verdad, Erza?-

La pelirroja enrojeció y en un pequeño gesto articuló un muy suave 'Gracias'

Gokū por su parte no había entendido bien a lo que se refería, pero sin dudas le haría caso – Sí, está bien. Cuídense mucho-

-¡Ustedes también y gracias por todo!- los despidieron antes de que nuestra pareja se marchara.

Tanto Gokū como Erza se sorprendieron al ver un nuevo sendero mucho más corto, el cual al final los guió a una extensa pradera muy lejos de allí.

-Vamos- le ofreció la mano el guerrero a su compañera cuando se subía a su nube, siendo recibido por una alegre sonrisa.

Pero ninguno de los dos se percató de que aquella pequeña concentración de humo, la cual se había escapado del portón de los 5 elementos, los había estado observando airadamente con dos pares de ojos rojos antes de finalmente marcharse en dirección opuesta.

Y entonces…

-¡Lo lograron!- festejó Bulma igual de alegre que todo el pueblo pues desde hace unos momentos todo el fuego había desaparecido de golpe y no perdió el tiempo en sacar una cápsula para subirse a otra nave y ver a sus amigos – ¡Muchachos! ¡¿Está bien?!-

La Brief se acercó rápidamente y bajo algunos escombros pudo ver a sus amigos totalmente inconscientes, cosa que la asustó y razón por la que se bajó para inmediatamente acercarse – ¡Oigan, despierten! ¡Yamcha, Krillin!-

Se le acercó al anciano y lo tomó de sus ropas para zarandearlo cuando de la nada sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho y veía al anciano sonreír…

-¡LEVÁNTENSE DE UNA VEZ!-

 _¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! (x10)_

Al cabo de algunos minutos más unos muchachos con las caras hinchadas sólo estaban haciendo fila mientras eran atendidos junto a Ox-Satán por el médico y sus enfermeras, cosa que terminó por sacarles otra pervertida sonrisa para molestia de la Brief.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte- confirmó el maestro Roshi mirando al cielo con una sonrisa orgullosa – Esos muchachos son realmente sorprendentes-

Ox-Satán también estaba contento de ver que todo había salido bien pues había logrado rescatar el vestido de novia que usó su esposa, además de asegurarle al maestro que movería su castillo a otro lugar para que no volviera a repetirse aquella tragedia.

El pueblo entero se puso a festejar y nuestros amigos sólo pudieron reír cuando Uranai Baba le cobró a su hermano el dinero que le debían, más la tarifa por salvarle la vida, y el maestro casi rompe sus lentes con los ojos cuando vio la cuenta…

-Bulma-nee-chan- le llamaron dos pequeños a nuestra científica, viéndose apenados – Perdónanos, no queríamos decirte bruja, sólo queríamos ayudar a Erza-nee-chan…-

Bulma sonrió y antes que cualquier otra cosa les dijo quién era la verdadera bruja pelinegra a la que deberían quemar…

Pasados los minutos nuestros amigos finalmente eran capaces de ver una veloz nube amarilla pues nuestra pareja había sido guiada por Annin hacia otra salida mucho más cercana.

-¡Erza-nee-chan!- le llamó la pequeña Sora – ¡Eres una maga muy fuerte!-

Nuestra maga tomó en brazos a la pequeña y le sonrió – Gracias, Sora-

En ese momento Gokū miró a un entusiasta Souta verlo con un enorme brillo en los ojos aunque bastante apenado.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Souta?- le preguntó y ambos miraron a la hermana del pequeño reírse.

-¡Souta quiere que Gokū-nii-chan también lo cargue!- exclamó para mayor vergüenza de su hermanito.

-¿Es verdad?- quiso confirmar Gokū y el niño sólo pudo jugar con sus dedos mientras asentía – ¡Ya veo!-

De la nada nuestro guerrero ya había puesto al pequeño en sus hombros, jugando con él y sacándole un par risas bajo la mirada de las otras dos.

-¡¿Dónde está mi cámara?!- se preguntó Bulma, rebuscando como una desquiciada entre sus cápsulas para finalmente dar con ella y empezar a tomar fotos como una posesa – ¡Sonrían!-

Les tomaron varias fotos y cada una era de enorme alegría pues una de ellas fue de ambos jóvenes junto a los pequeños como si fueran una gran familia, así como la última era una de la gente de toda la aldea y nuestros amigos sonriendo por el éxito.

Claro que Chi-Chi estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo y se perdió la celebración.

Pero pasando a lo importante…

-Dinos, Gokū- le llamó Krillin – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, aunque todavía me duele el cuerpo- se quejó con una sonrisa.

Mas sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la gélida respiración del doctor en su cuello susurrando – Inyección-

-¡NOOO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡DÉJENME IR!- les rogó a todos sus amigos cuando éstos se le lanzaron encima para impedirle moverse – ¡ME DUELE! ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES!-

-Lo siento, Gokū- le dijo Erza mientras el doc se acercaba con la aguja, de la cual se escapó una pequeña gota.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Minutos después, luego de que Souta se desmayara al ver cómo inyectaban a Gokū, nuestros amigos ya estaban listos para marcharse…

Pero entonces despertó Chi-Chi…y bueno…

-¡Gokū-san, apresúrate!- le jalaba del brazo - ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Todo el pueblo ha venido a celebrarnos!-

-Chi-Chi, espera- le pidió su padre – Yo creo que será mejor que Gokū nos diga cuál es su elección-

-¡Sí, Gokū!- le insistió Yamcha – ¡Por favor explícanos a qué te referías con que no ibas a escoger a ninguna!-

-Sí, dinos, Gokū- pidió Krillin y todos se reunieron para verlo fijamente.

-Pero ya les dije que ahora sé que no tengo que escoger a nadie- volvió a repetir.

-¡¿Pero por qué lo dices?!- le pidió saber esta vez su compañera.

-Bueno- dijo él al colocar una mano por detrás de su cabeza – Sora y Souta me dijeron que tú estarías triste si yo me casaba, así que no lo haré, no escogeré a alguien para casarme si eso te hace feliz- aseguró antes de arquear las cejas – ¿Huh? ¿No te lo había dicho en el hospital?-

-¡SON-KUN!- rugió Bulma, metiendo la mano en los pantalones de Lunch para sacar una metralleta y comenzar a dispararle.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Bulma!-

Afortunadamente al cabo de unos momentos la munición se acabó y nuestros amigos pudieron regresar a la tranquilidad.

Aunque…

-¡Eso es mentira!- lo acusó Chi-Chi - ¡Tú dijiste que no te importaba volver a verla! ¡¿Por qué no le dices que te deje en paz?! ¡Tú viniste aquí sólo porque te diste cuenta de tu error!-

-¿Mm?- murmuró Gokū, confundido – ¿Cuál error?-

La pelinegra se quedó helada y de la nada comenzó a zarandearlo – ¡Gokū-san, no juegues conmigo! ¡No creas que me engañar haciéndote el estúpido! ¡Tú viniste sólo para casarte conmigo porque me amas y estás cansado de esa odiosa pelirroja!-

De la nada ella fue incapaz de moverlo y al levantar sus ojos pudo notar una enorme seriedad en los ojos de Gokū.

-Erza no es odiosa- sentenció él calmadamente y su tono no daba lugar a discusiones para alegría de una científica que sólo podía abrazar fuertemente a su pelirroja amiga.

-¡¿Entonces porqué mejor no te largas con tu estúpida noviecita?!- los corrió – ¡Ya me cansé de sus…! _¡Plaf!_ ¡Ahg!-

La pelinegra quedó inconsciente y todos vieron a la pelirroja silbar inocentemente antes de que ésta misma se percatara cómo la veían – No me miren así, fue Bulma-

Nuestra científica se hallaba al lado del cuerpo inconsciente respirando algo agitada y con su palma derecha bastante roja antes de mirar de mala gana al resto – ¡¿Qué?!-

Varios varones se dispersaron.

-Cuídate mucho, Ox-Satán- se despedía Gokū con una sonrisa cuando se preparaban para marcharse.

Erza le entregó el cuerpo de Chi-Chi al padre de ésta – Lamento que las cosas salieran así-

Ox-Satán sólo soltó una risa – Me parece que ahora tendré que criarla de nuevo, lamento todos los problemas que les causamos-

Erza sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Creo que de no ser por esto, yo tampoco habría afirmado mis sentimientos. Gracias-

-Les deseo buena suerte- los despidió Ox-Satán.

-¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Gokū-nii-chan! ¡Erza-nee-chan!- los despedían los pequeños con grandes sonrisas junto a todo el pueblo.

-¡Ustedes también cuídense mucho!- sonrió Gokū desde su nube con la maga – ¡Nos veremos muy pronto!-

Con eso, la búsqueda de nuestros amigos finalmente continuó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y al cabo de unos momentos…

-¡Es verdad!- gritó Gokū desde su nube para sorpresa de su compañera – ¡Ahora comprendo!-

-¡¿Qué sucede, Gokū?!- le preguntó.

-¡Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir mi abuelito!- se alegró y Erza recordó a qué se refería.

-¿Entonces puedes decirme la verdad?- le pidió mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

-Pero ya te dije la verdad- contestó Gokū con duda de porqué volvían a decirle mentiroso.

Erza se quedó callada, mas luego de unos momentos preguntó – ¿Entonces puedes explicármelo? ¿A qué te referías con que no te importaba si yo no volvía a meterme en tu vida?- le pidió, aferrándose a él y viéndolo a los ojos - Dime qué piensas de verdad-

Gokū sólo sonrió.

-Claro que no me importa-

Pero su intensa mirada le robó el aliento a Erza…

-Si tú no puedes meterte en mi vida, entonces yo me meteré en la tuya-

-Gokū…- murmuró, sintiendo a sus ojos humedecerse por lo que eso significaba.

-¡Jamás te abandonaré, Erza!- le aseguró con una gran sonrisa - ¡Lo prometo!-

 _¡PLAF!_

-¡Ayayayayay! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!- exigió saber un guerrero con una mejilla tan roja como el cabello de la maga.

-¡Eso fue por hacerme creer que no te importaba!- le gritó enojada.

-¡Pero ya te dije que…!- de la nada sus labios se hallaban sellados por los de una maga que derramaba lágrimas de alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

Se separaron y una nueva punzada llegó a nuestro guerrero cuando vio el sonrojado rostro de su maga darle una hermosa y alegre sonrisa – Y eso fue porque yo también te amo-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué es te amo?-

-Quién sabe, Gokū…- sonrió para sí misma – Quién sabe…-

Y con eso, nuestra pareja finalmente continuó su viaje.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quisiera decirles también que, debido al esfuerzo que he tenido que hacer para actualizar tan rápido estos últimos capítulos, estaré tomándome unos días de descanso para así poder regresar tranquilo y con energías pues realmente puede ser desgastante escribir un capítulo aunque lo disfrutes.

Por mi parte, tal como mencioné al inicio, me resultó un tanto difícil escribir las escenas donde Gokū recuerda a su abuelo y cuando se reencuentra con él pues a mí me queda como el primer personaje en hacer llorar de verdad al guerrero más poderoso de la Tierra. Sin mencionar que él ya había reaccionado así en el cap, 11 y lo de ahora simplemente fue hacer que él también lo viera por sí mismo.

Si se preguntan porqué usé esos temas musicales, es porque yo usualmente me inspiro a escribir las escenas usando solamente los BGM de DB, aunque en algunos momentos de Erza uso los de FT también.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado porque yo realmente disfruté escribiéndolo.

Sin más qué decir, les dejo esta escena extra y bueno, allá arriba ya dejé cuál era el tema con el que lo escribí.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Varios años después…

Era una noche hermosa, todas las estrellas brillaban y no parecía haber ninguna que resaltara por encima de las demás.

Mas sólo nos hacía falta esperar a que algunas nubes se despejaran para poder encontrar aquella que resplandecía más que cualquier otra y la cual Gokū estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa pues sabía que desde su casa siempre se vería en todo su esplendor.

No había cambiado en todos ese tiempo, seguía igual de cálida y reconfortante mientras nuestro Saiyajin se permitía cerrar los ojos por unos momentos y sentir aquella luz abrazarlo con cariño.

" _Siempre…"_

El guerrero volteó para ver su hogar, ahora mucho más grande pero siempre al lado de dónde él vivió tan felices años junto a su abuelo. Miró las ventanas de la habitación ya a oscuras y sólo pudo sonreír pues parecía que Erza y la pequeña ya se habían quedado dormidas.

Él también tendría que acostarse pronto.

Pero había algo que debían hacer primero.

Miró al pequeño de quizá 3 años en sus brazos verlo todavía con esos grandes ojos iguales a los suyos pero también a los de su madre, dándole una sonrisa para sacarle una carcajada…

-Ya es hora de dormir, Gohan-

Su hijo era inteligente y sabía que lo comprendía pues de la nada había cambiado la dirección de sus ojos hacia esa enorme estrella brillante, saludándola con sus manitas para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de su padre y finalmente caer dormido.

Gokū sonrió de nuevo, afirmando sus brazos para que su hijo no se moviera mientras emprendía el regreso a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla volteó para ver aquella estrella y ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, abuelito-


	18. El Final

Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

Y vamos a terminar como empezamos, ¡Para la escena final el Opening de Dragon Ball!

 **Concluimos!**

* * *

Era una mañana normal y nuestro Saiyajin favorito se hallaba descansando tranquilamente, respirando muy profundo mientras sus leves ronquidos y su animada expresión revelaban que lo que sea que se encontrara soñando realmente lo ponía feliz…

Pero no importaba cuán grande fuera la satisfacción de un sueño, éste siempre debía llegar a su fin para permitirle el paso a un nuevo día.

Y los rayos del sol que daban en su rostro se encargarían de despertarlo.

Gokū movió ligeramente los labios un tanto incómodo, con sus cejas moviéndose de tanto en tanto y sus párpados temblaron antes de que éstos finalmente procedieran a abrirse ligeramente, dejando ver una mínima parte de sus oscuros ojos antes de volverlos a cerrar.

Pero el hecho de ya haber sentido aquel brillo le haría imposible volverse a dormir, no importaba cuánto se moviera para acomodarse nuevamente y se cubriera hasta la cabeza con la blanca sábana, ya no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo y con eso sólo fue capaz de soltar un minúsculo gruñido antes de estirarse y abrir los ojos por segunda vez esa mañana.

Una suave risa a su izquierda lo hizo girar, viendo todo adormilado y con sus cabellos despeinados a la hermosa pelirroja responsable de aquel bello sonido, por lo que él le regaló una sonrisa alegre pues entendía cuál debería de ser su aspecto recién levantado.

Mientras que ella…

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le preguntó sin perder su gesto y la maga sólo pudo sonrojarse porque ella entendía el cumplido – Tú siempre te ves igual-

Erza sonrió, recordando la primera vez que Gokū le había preguntado eso y, al pedirle que se explicara pues no entendía a qué se refería, su guerrero había respondido que no importaba si era en la mañana o en la noche, o incluso después de una batalla, ella siempre se veía igual, cosa que Erza tomó como un cumplido cuando la inseguridad la hizo cuestionar si ella se veía mal y él le había dicho…

" _-Mmmm- murmuró un guerrero, arqueando las cejas y cruzándose de brazos – Tal vez yo no sea bueno con las mujeres…- mas sus ojos brillaban con seguridad – Pero, para mí, tú te ves bien-"_

La maga sólo pudo soltar un feliz suspiro al recordar esa frase – Ya te dije que no se trata de la persona, sino de los ojos que la observan-

-¿Mm?- dijo Gokū, confundido y señalando a los pequeños durmiendo plácidamente entre ellos – Pero Erza, ellos se ven tan mal como yo-

-¡Gokū!- le reprendió en un susurro bajo, aunque completamente sonrojada pues él le estaba diciendo que, a sus ojos, ella era lo más hermoso que veía.

Nuestro guerrero sólo pudo reír.

Pero ya era de mañana y un nuevo día tenía que comenzar…

Y a Erza no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor para empezar que abrazar a su marido y besarlo cariñosamente cuando ambos se levantaron silenciosamente para no despertar a sus pequeños.

Gokū sólo sonrió dentro de sí, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de su maga para atraerla hacia sí mismo, inspirando el delicioso aroma de su pelirroja mientras le permitía a sus labios jugar deseosos con los de ella, quien a su vez no dejaba de morderle el labio inferior antes de volver su contacto mucho más apasionado, aferrándose a él mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho y los hombros de su guerrero y siendo completamente correspondida cuando Gokū llevó su mano derecha hasta la cima, tomando la mejilla de su esposa cuando se separaban y así apreciar aquel hermoso sonrojo en su rostro.

Sus ojos se conectaron y ambos sintieron que se perdían en los orbes de su compañero, tal como tantas veces habían hecho antes de siquiera ser pareja. Nuestro guerrero no podía despegar su mirada de ella y sus ojos sólo conmovían a la maga por notar el enorme cariño con el que la miraba pues aquellas ventanas eran para Erza la entrada a los sentimientos más profundos de su marido y aún después de todo este tiempo, aún después de tantas batallas y grandes aventuras, no era capaz de cansarse de esos oscuros orbes que sólo parecían almacenar más y más misterios con el pasar del tiempo, como si lo hicieran a propósito para que ella no dejara de mirarlo y Erza compartía aquella sensación pues sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza cada vez que su Gokū la miraba, el mismo Gokū al que abrazaba con fuerza y el mismo Gokū al que sentía presionar sus labios de manera suave y cariñosa contra su frente pues él también había aprendido mucho en todo este tiempo y sólo necesitaba verla a los ojos, tal como ella hace, para comprenderla.

-Te amo- le susurró la maga contra el cuello, sintiendo a los brazos de su esposo afirmarse alrededor de ella para estrecharla con más fuerza – Te amo, Gokū-

El Saiyajin cerró los ojos, respirando tranquilamente la esencia de la mujer en sus brazos mientras sentía a su pecho hincharse de alegría y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que lo dijo y él no tenía idea de qué era lo que significaba.

Mas ahora lo sabía, por lo que tomó suavemente el rostro de Erza entre sus manos para verla todavía con su animada expresión…

-Yo también, Erza- le aseguró aún con su sonrisa tranquila, pero con una ferviente seguridad en sus palabras – Te amo más que a nada en el mundo-

Eso la alegraba, sintiendo que algo de aire le faltaba al recordar el día en que Gokū había llegado con una enorme desesperación en su nube voladora a la corporación cápsula, bajándose apresuradamente para llegar con ella y abrazarla con fuerza, soltando por primera vez aquellas palabras para el asombro de todos los presentes y pidiéndole por favor que no se marchara pues ahora ya entendía muchas cosas más y entre ellas cuán importante era Erza para él, cosa que terminó por desencadenar las emociones de una maga que sólo pudo abrazarlo con la misma fuerza y declarar que ella también sentía lo mismo por él.

Nuestra maga volvió a besar a su amado, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba cuando Gokū le había correspondido al gesto con una extraordinaria ternura, una ternura que sólo estaba reservada para ella en sus momentos más íntimos y que nadie más podría ver alguna vez pues era la manera en que Gokū le decía cuánto la amaba en realidad, razón por la que las manos de Erza no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que afirmar su agarre en el pecho de su esposo mientras ella misma se dejaba llevar por la sensación y su contacto sólo se hacía un tanto más lento, pero mucho más disfrutable al dejar que sus sentimientos se plasmaran para su pareja.

Algunos segundos pasaron, pero ninguno despegó su boca del otro cuando las manos de Gokū se dedicaron otra vez a acariciar el rostro de su maga, sintiendo cómo es que ella se aferraba a él antes de que su beso se volviera más demandante y Gokū sonriera en su mente al percatarse de la repentina urgencia de su pelirroja.

Él abrió su boca, permitiéndole total acceso a una Erza que sólo pudo mover sus labios con mayor deseo antes de finalmente separarse y mirarlo con un enorme sonrojo por lo apasionado de su contacto…

Y Gokū sabía qué es lo que ella quería, por lo que simplemente soltó una risa mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a su maga, la misma maga que sólo pudo mirar a otro lado con algo de vergüenza antes de reclamarle con la mirada para mayor diversión del Saiyajin al mismo tiempo en que ella jalaba de su mano y lo conducía hacia otra habitación.

Pero la refrescante agua de la ducha no le bajó la calentura a Erza…

-Go… Gokū…- suspiró la maga, aferrando sus manos a los hombros de su guerrero y pegándose más a él para soltar sus suspiros por sentir la mano de su esposo palpando perfectamente su intimidad.

-Vaya…- dijo el Saiyajin al retirar su mano y mirar a su pelirroja – Erza, de verdad estás mojada-

-¡No tienes que decirlo!- le reclamó, soltando un gemido cuando volvió a sentir que Gokū acariciaba su zona más sensible, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran antes de sujetarse con mayor fuerza cuando él empezó a jugar con aquel botón rosa – Gokū…-

Nuestro guerrero volvió a retirar su mano, levantándola para poder mostrarle a su esposa cómo es que sus dedos estaban bañados en sus jugos, cosa que la hizo sonrojar más y desviar la mirada.

-Es que…ya ha pasado un tiempo…- trató de justificarse con algo de vergüenza.

-Pero la última vez que hicimos esto fue hace dos días- replicó el Saiyajin pues no entendía por qué es que Erza lo decía como si hubiera sido hace una eternidad.

La maga no respondió, sólo enrojeció un poco más antes de escuchar la risa del guerrero en sus oídos, pero siendo obligada a soltar otros suspiros cuando su esposo continuó estimulándola en aquella zona. Sus manos se aferraron con algo más de fuerza a Gokū y sus ojos se cerraron apenas él introdujo su dedo, siendo cálidamente recibido por el interior de la maga antes de moverlo un poco más.

Erza pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su Gokū, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus pechos se pegaban al de su pareja y soltaba un pequeño quejido. El Saiyajin, por su parte, sólo podía sentir cómo sus dedos ahora eran masajeados de una manera deliciosa por las paredes de su maga mientras más de esos jugos parecían escurrirse, haciéndole mucho más fácil meterlos y sacarlos al mismo tiempo en que los arqueaba ligeramente, escuchando justo en su oído los bellos sonetos tan excitantes de Erza.

Nuestra pelirroja se apegó más a su esposo, dejando que sus pezones se frotaran contra él mientras el agua continuaba mojándolos y ya podía sentir la dura intimidad de su esposo tocándola, cosa que la hizo verlo a los ojos antes de enrojecer con fuerza por el enorme deseo que era capaz de notar en los oscuros orbes de Gokū.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan inocente la viera con una repentina hambre de placer y lujuria?

Erza no sabría responder a eso. Pero sí podría decir que esa mirada estaba excitándola aún más, y esos pequeños gruñidos que liberaba su esposo cuando ella finalmente se dedicó a masturbarlo sólo la estimulaban en mayor medida.

La respiración de Gokū se agitó ligeramente, teniendo su frente pegada a la de su maga y sintiendo esas suaves manos masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo con gran ánimo pero siendo la razón por la que él continuó moviendo sus dedos con mayor intensidad antes de llevar su mano libre hacia los montes de su amada, acariciándolos para apretar sus pezones y llevárselos a la boca, devorándolos con repentino apetito mientras la excitada voz de Erza sólo le incitaba a poner aún más esfuerzo.

Su pelirroja soltó un gemido al lado de su oído y ella misma se sonrojó con fuerza al notar que su esposo se había puesto más duro al escucharla, de la misma forma en que sintió a sus piernas perder algo de fuerza cuando el Saiyajin volvió a masajear aquel botón tan sensible mientras sentía los dientes de Gokū dándole suaves mordidas a sus pechos, cosa que sólo hizo a Erza devolverle el gesto y marcarlo cerca de sus hombros, escuchando un sensual gruñido del guerrero cuando ambos seguían masturbando a su pareja y finalmente sus miradas chocaban.

Apenas lo hicieron y ninguno fue capaz de detener la repentina necesidad de tener sus bocas conectadas mientras sus labios jugaban deseosos y ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro. Erza aceleró el movimiento de su mano, llevando sus dedos a jugar con la punta de aquella zona tan noble y percatándose de aquel líquido que emanaba, de la misma forma en que Gokū seguía jugando en sus interiores y sentía que otra parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba intercambiar posiciones con sus dedos.

Y podía ver en los ojos de su maga que ella también se lo pedía.

Gokū no perdió el tiempo, la excitada esencia de su maga lo estaba volviendo loco y él tenía la enorme necesidad de hacerla suya por lo que volvió a besarla con fiereza antes de separar ligeramente las piernas de Erza y entrar de una sola embestida. Erza soltó un gemido de placer y nuestro guerrero sólo era capaz de liberar un gruñido de alivio por conectarse finalmente con su esposa.

Titania estaba caliente, húmeda y sus paredes solamente se adherían a su miembro, succionándolo con fuerza cuando empezaba a mover sus caderas en un tranquilo vaivén y viendo el sonrojado rostro de su maga mientras el agua de la ducha trataba de enfriarlos un poco.

Pero eso sería imposible, la misma Erza se sujetaba de Gokū al mismo tiempo que mecía su cuerpo, viéndose aparentemente necesitada y siendo complacida por el guerrero cuando éste empezó a penetrarla con fuerza. Sus caderas chocaban y un poco de la humedad de su maga se escapaba con cada embestida del Saiyajin, cortesía de la enorme excitación que sentían pues la pelirroja podía jurar que su esposo se había hecho más grande mientras seguía tocando fondo.

Suspiros y gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas mientras sus cuerpos se mecían, las manos de la maga se aferraban al guerrero, arañando su espalda de una forma que sólo hizo a Gokū soltar otro gruñido pues se había sentido bastante bien. Nuestro guerrero nuevamente se llevó los pechos de su amada a la boca, succionándolos y lamiéndolos como si no hubiera mañana, cosa que sólo era peor para la maga al encontrarse ya tan sensible, razón por la que ella se aferró con fuerza a Gokū cuando sentía todo ese placer acumularse y las oleadas recorrían su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Erza se corrió allí mismo y su intimidad se contrajo por la sensación, apretando con fuerza el miembro de nuestro guerrero y forzándolo a liberar su carga también. Ambos se sujetaron con fuerza del otro pues aquella sensación de placer solamente iba en aumento, esfumándose al cabo de unos momentos más para poder permitirles recobrar el aliento.

Al cabo de un minuto nuestra maga fue capaz de mirar a su Gokū, dándole un pequeño beso pues realmente se sentía mejor luego de una sesión de sexo con su amado y sorprendiéndose cuando el Saiyajin la volvió a cargar.

-Go…- no pudo terminar de hablar pues sus labios ya se hallaban ocupados por un demandante contacto, cosa a la que ella correspondió más que gustosa antes de finalmente separarse y notar que la erección de su guerrero todavía continuaba, así como esa profunda mirada llena de deseo.

Erza no dijo nada, sólo le dio una traviesa sonrisa y lo besó con fiereza para empezar el segundo round.

Varios, varios minutos después…

2 pequeños de 3 años cada uno se hallaban correteando por la gran sala, parecían estar jugando a las atrapadas pues apenas lograban tocarse se intercambiaban los roles sobre quién perseguía a quién. Las paredes eran de un claro color crema, así como el suelo de una lisa madera oscura y el techo de color blanco, varios muebles bastante grandes, un enorme televisor cerca de alguna ventana y sólo mini pasadizos vacíos que conectaban la sala del comedor y de la cocina.

Era en la mesa donde nuestra maga se encargaba de acomodar 3 platos de tamaño normal y uno más grande para su amado Saiyajin.

¿Y dónde estaba Gokū? Adivinen.

-Erza- le llamó desde la cocina – ¿Dónde está el resto del azúcar? Ya se acabó-

-En la despensa arriba del tostador- respondió inmediatamente al maga mientras acomodaba los vasos y pasaba a desviar la mirada al escuchar el timbre – Yo voy-

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y allí mismo se topó con su científica amiga.

Bulma le sonreía con gran ánimo y una tranquila Erza le respondió – Hola, Bulma-

La mencionada se cayó de espaldas antes de levantarse y verse algo enojada – ¡¿Pero qué clase de recibimiento es este?! ¡Hace casi 2 meses que no nos vemos!-

-Pero Gokū y yo estábamos de vacaciones- respondió sin ver el problema – Y fuiste tú quien nos dio más tiempo aún-

-Y eso es porque tienen 2 niños de los que deben cuidar- confirmó ella - ¡Pero ni siquiera me han visitado! Sabes que los recibiría con gusto-

Ambas se miraron unos momentos, permitiéndose finalmente darse unas risas pues ambas realmente sabían que así iba a ser cuando se vieran nuevamente.

Erza la dejó pasar y apenas lo hizo nuestra científica se arrodilló en el suelo al ver a sus pequeños recibidores.

-¡Tía Bulma!- murmuraron ambos, recibiendo un abrazo de su autoproclamada tía, media madre, amiga, confidente, etc.

Ella los cargó con un brazo para cada uno, viendo cómo es que habían crecido en sólo esos 2 meses.

-Realmente…- comentó mientras veía a la pelirroja – Uno no puede sacarles el ojo de encima-

La maga rio, para ella también se le hacía increíble que ya hubieran pasado 3 años desde que se casó con Gokū.

-Gohan se parece mucho a su padre- comentó Bulma mientras ella y Erza los acomodaban en sus sillas, hasta que la hermanita del pequeño se bajó de allí y corrió hacia la cocina – Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte-

-El abuelito de Gokū fue una persona realmente importante para él y yo también le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo, de no haber sido por él yo no habría conocido a Gokū- sonrió divertida – No te imaginas su cara cuando le dije cómo quería llamarlo-

El recuerdo de aquella expresión de Gokū, sumida en preocupación por su esposa dando a luz y el agradecimiento por querer honrar la memoria de su abuelito, hacían a su corazón latir con fuerza pues había sido un momento mágico que siempre conservaría.

-Aunque…- murmuró Bulma – Todavía no sé por qué fue que Son-kun la llamó así-

-La verdad, Bulma- dijo Erza – Gokū no me lo ha dicho ni siquiera a mí-

En ese momento nuestro guerrero finalmente hacía acto de presencia con su pequeña en sus brazos, cuya risa llamó la atención de todos y razón por la que la científica volvió a formular aquella pregunta.

-Vamos, ya dinos, Son-kun ¿Por qué le pusiste Ruby?- pidió saber – Es verdad que se parece mucho a Erza, aunque sus ojos son como los tuyos, pero su cabello es como el de Gohan-

Gokū sólo sonrió divertido al ver que su esposa también lo miraba con gran duda pues él había decidido ese nombre en cuanto su hija nació. Todavía podía recordar lo que él había visto en aquellos momentos cuando Ruby abrió los ojos y que esa había sido la razón por la que quiso llamarla así.

-Vamos, no te apresures- les dijo el guerrero, sacándole una risa a su hija antes de acomodarla al lado de Gohan – Cuando crezca te darás cuenta-

Bulma bufó y Gokū rio cuando él y la maga finalmente se proponían a servir la mesa y sentarse junto a Bulma para desayunar.

-Apuesto a que fue intenso- dijo Bulma y Erza se sonrojó por lo directa que era.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó fingiendo inocencia, con su amiga sonriendo coquetamente.

-No me engañas, Erza, es realmente obvio cuándo ustedes hacen sus cosillas- dijo divertida – Estás radiante de felicidad y eso sólo significa que cierta persona te ha dado una 'atención especial' esta mañana-

Gokū no dijo nada, sólo se vio divertido, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la enojada mirada de su esposa mientras supervisaban que los pequeños comieran.

Pasados los minutos nuestra científica comentaba que todavía la sorprendía el desarrollo de ambos pequeños pues no era tan normal que pudieran caminar y correr antes de los 12 meses, así como aprendieron a hablar y leer a mediados del primer año. Erza le aclaró que para ellos también se había hecho un poco extraño, pero ambos eran hijos de 2 guerreros por naturaleza y si a eso se le sumaba la explicación que le había dado su Maestro del gremio sobre la herencia de la magia entonces realmente era algo normal.

Con eso llegaron a hablar sobre el poder mágico que habían heredado sus hijos, siendo la pelirroja quien comentó que aún le parecía pronto para enseñarles cómo usar su magia, aunque Gokū parecía ser el más impaciente por enseñarles artes marciales de una vez y Ruby parecía emocionada con la idea.

Bulma dijo que eso le parecía normal siendo que las miradas de Gohan y Ruby se parecían a las de Erza y Gokū respectivamente, el pequeño había sacado la calma de su madre y la niña ese deseo de su padre por hacerse más fuerte y crecer en todos los aspectos.

Terminado el desayuno nuestra maga preguntó cuándo es que debían volver a trabajar pues desde la boda Bulma les había dicho que podían trabajar en la corporación desde su hogar, aunque habían veces en las que debían asistir a reuniones de personal, en esos casos era la pelirroja quien se tomaba mejor el asunto. Siendo que la corporación construye una gran cantidad de cosas y estaba siempre en búsqueda de nuevos avances, Bulma les ofreció ayudarla con sus proyectos más personales y ambiciosos pues habían máquinas de prototipos las cuales les entregaban a Gokū para que él manipulara los artefactos, siendo Erza quien lo supervisaba pues luego elaboraría un informe con los fallos y aciertos que mandaría de regreso a la corporación.

Llevaban haciendo eso durante 3 años ya, aunque claro que hubo un tiempo en el que ninguno pudo hacer su trabajo y eso fue cuando Erza estaba embarazada de los pequeños pues Gokū estaba pendiente de ella en cada momento, fue en esa época cuando ambos se quedaron a vivir con Bulma por un tiempo.

-Y vaya que lo sufrí- comentó ella, sacándoles una risa a los otros 2 hasta que Erza se quedó roja cuando dijo – Que Gokū esto, que tráeme lo otro…que hazme el amor…que lo quiero por el otr…-

Nuestra maga se apresuró a callarla antes de que alguna de esas palabras se quedara en la cabeza de sus hijos.

Esa charla se acabó y Bulma preguntó qué ocurría pues los 2 pequeños fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el centro de la alfombra, mirándolos.

-Quieren que sigamos con su cuento- sonrió Erza – El cuento de cómo sus padres se conocieron-

La científica preguntó si acaso realmente les estaban contando todo, a lo que la maga dijo que omitía ciertos momentos algo picantes entre ella y Gokū, pero que luego de eso sí les narraban el resto pues luego de varias cosas ellos al final sí conservaron todos sus recuerdos.

Cuando Bulma preguntó en dónde iban y recibió su respuesta, inmediatamente se sentó frente a los niños y sonrió.

-Habíamos dejado atrás ya al castillo de Ox-Satán y continuábamos buscando la siguiente esfera del Dragón, fue en ese momento que llegamos a un lugar extraño-

-¿A qué lugar, tía Bulma?- preguntó Ruby, tan concentrada como su hermano.

-Llegamos a la cueva de los deseos-

Gokū sonrió y miró a su esposa, quien de inmediato cerró los ojos en una expresión igual de tranquila y feliz que la del Saiyajin, con ambos caminando para sentarse en un mueble frente a Bulma, siendo la maga quien se apoyó sobre el hombro izquierdo de su marido, escuchando el relato de su científica amiga mientras su mano derecha empezaba a jugar con la de Gokū, tomándolo para trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano del guerrero.

El Saiyajin no cambió su semblante mientras veía a sus 2 pequeños tan ensimismados en el relato, como si lo estuvieran viendo allí mismo y no fueran capaces de alejar sus pensamientos de la historia.

La pequeña sonrisa de Ruby casi le saca una carcajada, así como la de Gohan arqueando las cejas confundido le recordaba a su esposa cuando hacía esos gestos tan hermosos.

Esos 2 pequeños eran como ellos, realmente se les parecían bastante.

La mano de su mujer lo apretó cariñosamente, gesto al que correspondió con naturalidad antes de llevar su mano libre al rostro de Erza y limpiar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban. Y es que Titania se encontraba algo sensible cuando Bulma empezó a mencionar lo que había hecho Kami-sama al aparecer frente a Gokū, quien fue el primero en salir de la cueva, y borrar nuevamente sus recuerdos, cosa que también hizo con el resto mientras se hallaban allí.

Le había dolido recordar cómo esas noches empezó a soñar con Gokū y las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos, sintiéndose confundida y al mismo tiempo melancólica porque el guerrero, a diferencia de ella, no soñaba lo mismo.

Bulma continuaba su relato, pasando al punto donde consiguieron 2 esferas al quitárselas a Pilaf, pasando luego a otros asuntos que no le agradaban del todo a la pelirroja.

Como cuando aquella señorita de nobleza que se enamoró de su esposo y la maga tuvo que hacer de todo para que el prometido real de esa molesta joven se ganara su corazón y dejaran a Gokū en paz. Un tic llegó a sus cejas cuando recordó que allí mismo les habían sugerido una boda doble y, de no ser porque pudieron detener a Bulma de planear todo, seguramente habría ocurrido.

Nuestro guerrero, por su parte, se había levantado para prepararle un café a su esposa, viendo la mezcla mientras la endulzaba y su mirada empezaba a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Aquel momento cuando lograron revivir a todos para luego regresar a la isla donde ocurrió el Torneo y asegurarse de que habían resucitado, aunque ya se había hecho una noticia mundial la repentina aparición de todas las víctimas y los medios allí no se hicieron esperar, entrevistando al ganador del Torneo y, por ende, aquel que logró vencer a Piccolo, asediándolo con fotografías y preguntas, al igual que a sus amigos y Erza, quien aparentemente se veía sonrojada por las preguntas que le hicieron, aunque él no sabía de qué habría sido pues cuando preguntó ella simplemente le dio un coscorrón antes de ver hacia otro lado muy avergonzada.

Pero claro que eso no se había terminado allí, el mismísimo Rey del Mundo había llegado para darle las gracias en persona, reconociéndolo como el pequeño que se enfrentó al primer Piccolo. El buen Gokū se sorprendió cuando le dieron el premio del Torneo aumentado 100 veces, cosa que el Rey dijo era una forma de agradecerle por haberlos salvado ya en 2 ocasiones.

Eso y que debido a los medios y ser amigo de la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula lo volvieron una figura pública. Aunque a él nada de eso le importó y cuando finalmente se vio libre acudió con la maga para que partieran

" _Aún no encontramos tu gremio, así que tenemos que seguir buscando"_

Los demás ya no los acompañarían, Bulma había dicho que en ese punto su presencia simplemente iba a interferir en 'sus asuntos'

Gokū no entendió bien a qué se refería, pero así ambos partieron a la Torre Karin pues el Saiyajin le había dicho que, luego de buscar su hogar al mismo tiempo que las esferas, ya no tenía mucho sentido buscarlo nuevamente viajando por todo el mundo.

Para eso había un templo sagrado desde donde podías verlo todo.

Aunque para llegar con Kami-sama, Erza primero tenía que ganarse el cascabel del Maestro Karin. Sonrió al recordar cuando vio de nuevo a Upa y Bora, presentándoles a su amiga antes de que ellos se pusieran a acampar mientras la maga empezaba a subir la torre a mano limpia ya que así es como debía ser.

No se tardó realmente, le tomó apenas unas horas llegar a la cima, pero claro que allí vendría lo difícil…

O al menos debió ser difícil. El pobre Maestro no se esperaba que la maga lo atacase con 20 espadas al mismo tiempo para quitarle el agua ultra divina, incluso Yajirobe casi es atravesado.

¿Quizá habría sido por eso que le dio el cascabel tan rápido? Aunque Gokū reconocía en ese momento que ella ya debería estar más que lista.

Y fue cuando llegaron al templo de Kami-sama.

" _Ella no pertenece a este mundo, Gokū"_

Kami-sama había sido directo con ellos sobre que la única manera de ayudarla a regresar era usando las esferas, por lo que tendrían que esperar un año hasta que recuperaran su poder. Al guerrero entonces se le ocurrió que hasta ese momento se quedarían a entrenar en el templo, pero el Dios de la Tierra dijo que eso no sería necesario pues Gokū ya había tenido el suficiente entrenamiento y era capaz de transmitírselo a alguien más, con lo que sugirió que fuera él quien le enseñara a la maga. Kami-sama les informaría dentro de un año que las esferas estaban listas para mandarla de regreso.

Erza desvió la mirada, había sido en ese año cuando, a pesar de tener sus recuerdos borrados, se volvió a enamorar de Gokū. Y fue duro reconocerlo porque se suponía que al final de ese año ellos debían separarse porque eran de mundos diferentes.

Bulma les había regalado una casa cápsula mucho más grande donde ambos vivieron al lado de la cabaña de su abuelo, allí fue donde empezaron a entrenar y a convivir de una manera cada vez más y más íntima, llegando a conocer detalles del otro.

Como que, aunque Gokū no se diera cuenta, el primer paso que daba para atravesar una puerta siempre era con su pierna derecha. O que Erza tendía a darle un doblez adicional a sus servilletas, que le gustaba servir alguna bebida sosteniendo el vaso o taza a unos centímetros de la mesa, como si lo hiciera jugando con su equilibrio por ver que podía servir una bebida de manera perfecta.

Cómo el primer giro que el Saiyajin daba en la cama era hacia la izquierda para que después tratara de estirarse. Cómo Erza jalaba de las sábanas para envolverse a sí misma aún si hacía calor. Que a Gokū no le importaba caminar desnudo en la casa y que Erza se sonrojaba si él usaba algo que, por más absurdo que sonara, era más revelador que su uniforme de pelea, o que le sangraba la nariz cada vez que lo veía desnudo.

Y cómo extrañamente él se veía y parecía actuar de una manera muchísimo más seductora durante las noches de luna llena. O cuando escuchó a Erza llamarlo mientras estaba encerrada en el cuarto para después encontrarla con la ropa interior abajo y un enorme sonrojo en una maga que parecía repentinamente más cansada al tener su respiración algo agitada.

Pero claro, todo eso no hizo otra cosa más que volver todo más difícil para una maga que debía recordar cada noche que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo y tenía que marcharse.

Y al final no resistió estar más al lado del chico por el que sufría.

Fueron en esos últimos meses antes de terminar el año cuando Erza se fue a vivir con Bulma, quien la reconfortaba cada noche antes de que ellas descubrieran unas grabaciones en la pequeña casa cápsula que ella usó mientras buscaban las esferas.

Una noche en la que Gokū decía que ella era su Erza y preguntaba si acaso él era su Gokū. Sí, ambas vieron, sin poder creerlo, todo lo que sucedió en una noche que no recordaban.

Para Gokū no fue igual, él simplemente se había levantado como siempre al día siguiente, durmiendo ahora en la choza de su abuelito pues Erza se llevó la casa. Pero se sintió extraño cuando volteó en dirección a donde estaba antes ese hogar y sólo vio un suelo liso.

A la mañana siguiente fue diferente, se había levantado de mejor humor, hasta que se estiró fuera de la cabaña e inmediatamente hizo un gesto de saludo.

" _Buenos d…"_

Pero allí ya no había alguien a quien decirle algo en las mañanas.

Sus días se volvieron silenciosos, incluso parecía como si los animales que habían allí, y dejaban una melodía natural en un estanque cercano, se hubieran retirado también. Las mañanas, los entrenamientos, el almuerzo, la cena…todo era sepulcral…

Pasada una semana en ese eterno silencio Gokū fue al Templo de Kami-sama por la necesidad de entrenar o eso es lo que creía él. Allí le explicó cómo se sentía diferente, cosa a la que el Dios le dijo no debía darle importancia y que ésta experiencia debía ayudarlo como maestro de artes marciales al saber sobreponerse de un factor que cambió su vida, así estaría mucho más preparado mentalmente para sucederlo como Kami-sama.

Gokū se quedó allí por unos días, sintiendo que todo estaba desencajado, no se sentía cómodo y una pequeña presión en su pecho llegaba a molestarle cuando pensaba en cómo estaba la pelirroja. Entró incluso a esa habitación especial para hacer un entrenamiento más intenso y ver si así podría calmar su mente pues veía que sus pensamientos estaban muy disparejos.

Pero no sirvió y él tampoco podía soportar aún aquella habitación.

Salió de allí y sólo le preguntó a Kami-sama nuevamente el por qué se sentía tan extraño, recibiendo la indicación de que su deber ahora era ignorar esos sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos?

Gokū no sabía a qué se refería, pero sí que en realidad estaba relacionado con su compañera. Por lo que fue a buscarla, mas cuando se lo explicó lo único que hizo Erza fue pedirle que dejara las cosas como estaban pues ella tenía prohibido seguir en aquel mundo, o eso le dijo Kami-sama días antes cuando fue a verlo en busca de un consejo.

" _Nosotros no tenemos un futuro juntos"_

Y al guerrero se le quedó marcado el recuerdo de las lágrimas de su compañera antes de volver al templo y allí mismo exigir respuestas sobre lo que ocurría y por qué Erza estaba tan triste. El mundo se destruiría porque un ser ajeno a ellos había llegado. Y ese ser debía marcharse tan pronto como fuera posible para jamás volver.

El Saiyajin comprendió lo que iba a suceder, mas no le gustaba y regresó a las montañas para tratar de encontrar paz.

Fue en una de las caminatas que se le hicieron costumbre después de lo ocurrido que Gokū se encontró con un joven que parecía estar pescando en un riachuelo algo apartado.

" _Siéntate, hijo, te veo muy desanimado"_

Aquel joven no le dijo su nombre, pero sí mencionó que sabía lo que sucedía pues había estado observándolos desde hace un buen tiempo, incluso desde antes de que se conocieran.

" _Yo usualmente no intervengo de esta manera, me gusta observar el flujo de las cosas naturales…pero a veces una mano es necesaria para lograr que el flujo vuelva a nacer…"_

Gokū no supo por qué, pero le contó todo lo que ocurría por su mente, dándose cuenta de que la idea de que Erza se fuera no le gustaba aunque era lo correcto porque de lo contrario el mundo se iba a destruir.

Y las palabras de aquel joven lo dejaron pensando…

" _-Eres amable, Son Gokū-_ _le había sonreído_ - _Estás sacrificando una gran parte de tu propio mundo para salvar el de todos-_

 _-¿Mi propio mundo?-_

 _-Sí, aunque no lo creas el mundo donde vives no es más que un hogar para todos ¿Pero qué hay del lugar donde viven tus deseos?- algo pescó para alegría de su desconocido acompañante – Un artista marcial busca nuevas técnicas para aprender, pulir su estilo de pelea, su mente está centrada en ese objetivo, por tanto su mundo son las artes marciales-_

 _Gokū sólo lo miró…_

 _-¿Pero qué pasa cuando llegan nuevos pensamientos? ¿Acaso ese mundo interno no está cambiando? ¿Cómo sabes entonces hacia dónde van tus deseos?- el joven se levantó listo para marcharse – Para saberlo, primero tienes que ver hacia dónde van tus pensamientos- le dejó el pez – Prepárate algo delicioso con esto-_

 _El Saiyajin meditó lo que acababa de escuchar, quería saber qué es lo que deseaba, hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos. Cuál era su objetivo._

 _-Oh, por cierto- le llamó, obteniendo toda la atención del peleador – Erza también está sacrificando gran parte de su mundo también-"_

Fueron días, varios días tratando de entenderse a sí mismo. Haciendo uso de todo lo que Erza le explicó sobre sus pensamientos.

Visitando a Bulma para buscar a la pelirroja pero encontrándose con que no estaba y no sabía cuándo volvería, además del expreso deseo de que no quería que nadie la molestara. Mas fue el momento de Bulma de forzar la mano para devolverle el flujo a sus vidas.

Le mostró la misma grabación que ella vio con Erza.

Gokū regresó a su casa, pensando, imaginando, recordando lo que había vivido y por qué no recordaba lo que Bulma le había mostrado.

Se quedó mirando al techo esa noche, pensando en las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga…

" _Mañana las esferas estarán listas"_

Erza se iba mañana.

Y él se iba a quedar solo, porque ninguno de sus amigos era como ella, porque la maga se había vuelto un punto de apoyo para el Saiyajin al ser alguien que compartiera sus creencias pero que también le enseñara cosas de sí mismo. Que le mostrara que no todo eran peleas al haber tenido momentos para relajarse cuando vivían juntos, dándose cuenta de que le gustaba hacerla enojar porque ella se veía muy graciosa cuando se sonrojaba y le reclamaba.

Y le gustaba…a él le gustaba cuando veía ese gesto en ella…

No, no sólo ese gesto. Le gustaba cuando sonreía, incluso cuando la miraba seria y sus ojos estaban fijos en su objetivo. Le gustaba su expresión exhausta luego de entrenar, su rostro confiado cuando debían cocinar y ella sugería una pequeña competencia.

La enorme serenidad en su semblante cuando dormía…

Sus pensamientos…su mundo…

" _Mi Erza…"_

Ya era de día y eso lo sorprendió, mas sabía que no faltaría nada para que usaran las esferas, por lo que salió de su hogar y llamó a su nube, pidiéndole que acelerara a todo lo que podía en un intento de llegar a casa de Bulma pues ella le había dicho que allí se despedirían.

Tenía que apresurarse, tenía que llegar.

" _-Me llamo Erza Scarlet, maga clase S del…-_

 _-¿Una maga?- dijo un Gokū sorprendido – ¿Te refieres a esos sujetos con capa que sacan conejos de un sobrero?-"_

" _-Esto… disculpa… pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Perdón, olvidé decirte mi nombre- se pasó una mano por los cabellos – Mi nombre es Son Gokū, mucho gusto-"_

" _Llegamos a la cueva de los Deseos"_

" _-Gokū…- susurró la maga mientras el muchacho levantaba una de sus manos en su clásico gesto de saludo._

 _-Hola- dijo con una tranquila sonrisa._

 _Y esa tan relajada respuesta fue lo que finalmente le permitió a nuestra maga reaccionar…_

 _-¡¿Hola?!- dijo al levantarse y encararlo con clara molestia – ¡¿Luego de casi haber muerto congelado, y habernos tenido tan preocupados, sólo se te ocurre decir "Hola"?!-_

 _Gokū retrocedió ligeramente sin dejar la comodidad de la silla mientras veía a su compañera terminar de acercarse para que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros del otro, viendo con sorpresa cómo aquella molestia parecía sólo incrementarse por su silencio…_

 _-¡¿Y bien?!- exigió saber Erza – ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!-_

 _-¿Lo siento?- preguntó el Saiyajin al pensar en los problemas que seguramente le había causado a sus amigos…_

 _-¡¿LO SIENTO?!- le vociferó al tomar sus ropas, zarandearlo y obligarlo a ponerse de pie por lo anterior – ¡¿CREES QUE UN "LO SIENTO" SERVIRÁ PARA ARREGLAR TODO?!-_

 _-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió el guerrero – Pero, Erza, yo no…-_

 _-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTUVE?!- le reclamó antes de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y aferrarse a él con fuerza - ¡¿SABES CUÁNTAS HORAS ESTUVE ESPERANDO A QUE ABRIERAS LOS OJOS?!-_

 _El silencio reinó durante los momentos en los que le tomaban a Titania finalmente tranquilizarse y Gokū meditaba lo ocurrido antes de que una sonrisa llegara a su rostro al mismo tiempo en que una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de su compañera – Gracias, Erza…-"_

¡No quería que se marchara!

Y vaya si todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar apresurado y gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de la pelirroja.

Soltando unas palabras que habían salido desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y deseos…

Un atisbo del último recuerdo que había vuelto en ese momento.

" _-Si tú no puedes meterte en mi vida, entonces yo me meteré en la tuya-_

 _-Gokū…- murmuró, sintiendo a sus ojos humedecerse por lo que eso significaba._

 _-¡Jamás te abandonaré, Erza!- le aseguró con una gran sonrisa - ¡Lo prometo!-_

 _¡PLAF!_

 _-¡Ayayayayay! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!- exigió saber un guerrero con una mejilla tan roja como el cabello de la maga._

 _-¡Eso fue por hacerme creer que no te importaba!- le gritó enojada._

 _-¡Pero ya te dije que…!- de la nada sus labios se hallaban sellados por los de una pelirroja que derramaba lágrimas de alegría mientras lo abrazaba._

 _Se separaron y una nueva punzada llegó a nuestro guerrero cuando vio el sonrojado rostro de su maga darle una hermosa y alegre sonrisa – Y eso fue porque yo también…-"_

La amaba.

Se lo había dicho, se lo había gritado frente a todos y frente al mismo Kami-sama cuando llegó allí, abrazándola con fuerza mientras exclamaba que cuando ella se fuera entonces su mundo se iba romper aunque el de todos siguiera a salvo y es con eso que había entendido que su abuelito realmente tuvo razón.

Él era egoísta. Y lo era porque en el momento en que Kami-sama le habló sobre lo que sucedería, Gokū reconocía que en ese momento el destino del mundo no le importaba, que lo único que quería era justo lo que estaba abrazando.

Y Erza lloró, lloró de alegría porque ella también sentía lo mismo y lloró de tristeza porque que había sido por eso que eligió marcharse, para darle un futuro a Gokū. Pero no podía alejarse de él, no podía luchar más contra lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Porque en ese momento Kami-sama les devolvió sus recuerdos y Erza se dio cuenta de que no importaban cuántas veces le borraran la memoria, ella siempre se iba a enamorar de Gokū. No supo si acaso era el destino y decidió que nunca le importaría, que todo lo que deseaba era vivir lo que le quedaba de existencia junto a él. No importaba si le quedaban sólo segundos, iban a ser los más felices de su vida.

El Dios lo admitió entonces, que había puesto a prueba a Gokū para que fuera el nuevo Kami-sama y que la llegada de Erza a su vida no pareció haber sido casualidad, mas sí la oportunidad perfecta para que haya un cambio y así había sido.

Gokū ya no era el mismo de antes, había aprendido muchas cosas en todo el tiempo que Erza estuvo con él y todo lo que vivieron simplemente era la primera página de un libro que muy pronto ambos escribirían.

Kami-sama se disculpó con ellos, diciendo que sólo buscaba lo mejor para la Tierra pues si él dejaba de ser Dios, entonces la amenaza de Piccolo finalmente podría ser erradicada y la humanidad viviría en paz.

El Saiyajin dijo que no habría de qué preocuparse, porque ahora sus amigos irían al templo a entrenar también, era lo menos que le debía luego de hacerlos sufrir tanto.

Bulma sólo sonrió y le deseo buen viaje, cosa que confundió a la maga.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Erza?- le sonrió con emoción – Todavía no encontramos a tu gremio ¿No?-

La maga se mordió los labios. En serio lo amaba.

-¡Sal de ahí, Shenron!-

 **¡UNA NUEVA AVENTURA ESPERA POR ELLOS!**


End file.
